The Lives Before The Legend
by Eve Of Fire
Summary: What if Voldemort was 'making' himself a little weapon, and James found it first? What if this weapon... was alive? Complete
1. How It All Began

The Lives Before The Legend  
  
Chapter One: Zagan academy  
  
James sat out side the house watching the sun rise and letting the serene beauty engulf him. He watched as sunlight bathed over the hill, right on schedule; he would have to leave in a little while for work. The door behind him opened and soft footsteps echoed in the silence of the virgin day. Lilly, her brilliant red hair flowing over her shoulder as she watched her husband. She smiled at him, so predictable.  
  
He'd taken to getting up early and trying to be silent, as not to wake her. Glancing out across their yard she saw the glistening steed that was James's horse, walking around and preparing for the day.  
  
"Good morning," James smiled at her, his eyes still sparkling as if it were the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled back and handed him a plate of breakfast as she sat beside him. They never had long together in the morning, but never missed breakfast together. Even if it was only a bagel and coffee.  
  
"How are you?" James asked, reaching up and tracing his hand along her cheek, glad to see more color in it. Lilly had been sick recently. For the last two weeks she'd been on bed rest. Her adoring husband barely slept, afraid of loosing her.  
  
"A lot better," Lilly stated proudly, giving him a sideways glance and a smile. "You should know I'm tougher than some illness."  
  
"You look better," James nodded. "It looks to be a good day. No smell of rain."  
  
"Yes, I'll try and get some sun today. It'd be a nice change. Might go over to see Adam and Beth."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Oh, Sirius sent word. Said he'd meet you for lunch."  
  
James smiled. He met with Sirius at least once a week, yet his friend still though it best to remind him. Lilly took James's plate and headed into the kitchen. James's thoughts drifted to Remus. He hadn't heard from him in a while, which wasn't that odd anymore, but still annoyed him.  
  
The Order meetings were a nice reunion, that was ruined by ill news every time. James got to his feet and looked to Lily, who was waiting in the doorway; he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, then headed off to get Gyriph*  
  
He mounted the horse and was off. He trotted up the hill, turned sideways and commanded the horse to rear up with a flick of the reins and a tinny kick. Lilly waved back, laughing at the heroic gesture as James signaled the horse to trot.  
  
"Morning Adam," James waved to his neighbor.  
  
"Mornin' Mr. Potter," Adam waved back, tired. "How's your wife?"  
  
"She's feeling better," James explained. "She'll probably be by later," he grabbed the news paper off the top of Adam's mail box and tossed it to him. Adam had been confined to a wheel chair and had a God awful time getting across the yard.  
  
"Thanks," Adam nodded, saluting with the newspaper.  
  
James nodded back and gave a wave goodbye. "Let's go!" He commanded Gyriph. The horse sped up and they loped along until they emerged into an open field. Horse and rider sped down the lain and when they got to the top speed Gyriph could reach on land, wings erupted from its sides. James smiled as he heard the familiar sound if the wind taking the wings and lifting them off the ground. The horse raced on in the air towards the guild. Higher and higher they flew until they were past the clouds.  
  
James showed the emblem on his cloak and a portal opened up. A tunnel of amazing colors surrounded them as they flew through, dizzying images that could be both wonderful and nauseating. They came out after about fifteen minutes and arrived at the Academy. James dismounted, leaving Gyriph with a stable-hand, and headed for his room.  
  
He dropped off his bag, letting it drop onto his desk with a thud. He quickly glanced around the room, Lilly had decorated it for him and he was always pleased by his home away from home. It had been furnished in well polished leather and fabrics of men's suits, giving it a classy bachelor pad look. A picture of his wedding was propped up next to a school picture. Seventh year.  
  
The best year he'd had at Hogwarts. James smiled at the picture- everyone was looking slightly to the left in it- and went to his guild's main office. James's guild was the guild of defenders. In charge of magic defense it was their job to defend the magical and Muggle community against possible threats. They also acted as guards and did a lot of things, but the main point is they rule! He had finished filing some claims and seen five of the new students when Master Clef's assistant arrived and handed him a letter.  
  
The letter read:  
  
James Potter  
  
I need to discuss something with you that is of great importance. Please, come to my chamber. I want to tell you before the council decides anything so you can make a decision...you were volunteered to handle this one.  
  
Clef  
  
"...Thank you. I shall meet with him in a few minutes," James nodded. The assistant nodded back and retreated out of the office.  
  
James was one of the Main Guild council members, and a well-respected one at that. The council was the final word in all of the guilds decisions. It was in charge of everything and Clef, the leader of the council, was the major authority at the academy. All the guild masters looked up to him, though they all knew that should Clef die, James was the most likely one to take his place, instead of his apprentice.  
  
The different guilds were in charge of different things, but the main purpose was defense. People could hire some of the students, who where ages twenty-one and up, to protect them. The students where given a young foal when they entered the academy at age eighteen and it was their jobs to raise their foals. They trained during there final years at whatever school it was that they were attending. They trained for two years to prove they were good enough. About fifty people came each year to train and, at most, twenty of them would be chosen for the next step.  
  
You had to be born with a certain ability to be accepted into the academy. At age nineteen some of the twenty chosen drop out, others will have to prove them selves ready for phase three. Five out of the twenty will make it. Then at age twenty, they can agree to serve as a bodyguard-or mercenary- to someone, but it is usually simple tasks. Then at age twenty- two, those who have done well and are at a high enough rank will go on to become guild members. The rest will leave. Their horses must also past the tests. Zagan horses have 'ghost feet' they call it. The feet can past through objects so that the ride is smooth and the horse will never trip. If the rider cannot make the horse obtain the level of magic to get ghost feet then both horse and rider will fail.  
  
There have been many great warriors who were expelled for being either too soft or not good with animals. Zagan Riders also must obtain the ability to speak to animals. Sometimes if the foal is strong enough it can grant its owner the ability to talk to it. If the rider is strong enough he or she will be able to accept the power and communicate to their animal, but that is rare. Riders are stronger then the Hit-Wizards and go through much more training then them. Aurors and Hit wizards will occasionally work with Riders. The Riders are privately funded by Clef, so they are very elite. Clef started the academy because he loved to teach strong magic, and can sometimes tell the future, he knew Riders would be needed.  
  
James had passed all this and had even gone on to being a council member; he was extremely young to be one. He was in his thirties, but was chosen quickly.  
  
"Lord James," A voice called.  
  
James looked up to see a guildsman* (basically a student that aids a council member or Rider...kinda like a squire. Guildsmen are known by their lord or by their guild. The guild of writers was in charge or writing down important magical events, Guild of book keepers was in charge of keeping track of those books and remembering the information they contained, the guild of messengers, the guild of languages, the guild of magical creatures, and the guild of the true Zagan Riders.)  
  
"Hello, Cota," James greeted as the guildsman bowed formally. (By the way, it is pronounced (Coat-uh)  
  
"Waiting to see Master Clef?" Cota asked.  
  
"Yes, he said he wanted to talk to me about something important. A mission of great urgency I gather. He says I should be told soon so I may think about my response," James explained.  
  
"They chose the right person; you're a wonderful council member, Lord James," announced one of Cota's fellow guildsmen. "However, I am still bothered by why they chose you so early. They wanted to get you on the council before the job made you cold and bitter. But, I thought that the attitude came with the territory. I thought the meanness of some of the other Riders was a good thing. Aren't we supposed to be superior to the normal witches and wizards?" The guildsman asked as he joined in the conversation.  
  
"Has your Lord taught you nothing, Oweiry? (Oh-err-E) We are not superior. We are an elite group that has advanced magic and is taught stricter rules. We are formed to have stronger will and mental stableness. But, have you not seen all the ones that are kicked out? You must be born with the will and strength. Do you consider Witches and Wizards of a magic family to be superior to that of a Muggle family Witch or Wizard?" Cota inquired.  
  
"Very good point, Cota. And in answer to your question, young guildsman, (A lord calling you a 'young guildsman' once you have become a 'squire', is like saying you need more training. Basically, it is calling you immature.) the Riders who have gotten so cold are being let go. The work is affecting them too much. Riders must be calm, not rude. Riders are a tad superior only because people know there power and respect them. The people know we protect them and do the jobs they thank God they don't have to, so they treat us well," James explained  
  
Oweiry stared at Cota; He hated him, they had been in the same classes and yet Cota always seemed to be more advanced. Oweiry lived with Lord Ramier (Rah-meer) and had learned a lot from him, but Ramier never took the same care in teaching Oweiry as James did in teaching Cota..  
  
"Well, it seems there is a debate occurring in the hall," Clefs assistant announced. "And I do agree with your point young Cota. Do Witches and Wizards get more respect then those of Muggle families? Yes, we even have mean names like Mud blood for the ones of Muggle parents. I do not think it is fair at all," The assistant added.  
  
"Is Master Clef ready to see me?" James asked and gave a meaning full and proud smile to Cota, who responded with a modest shrug.  
  
"Ah yes, Lord James. Please, come right this way," The assistant moved aside to let James pass.  
  
"Should I go and tell Sirius were you are?" Cota asked as James stepped past the assistant.  
  
"Thank you, Cota," James nodded and stepped into the chamber hall.  
  
Cota nodded goodbye to Oweiry and turned to leave. He walked briskly down the long halls, unaware that a few feet behind him, Oweiry followed with spiteful eyes watching his every move and hating him for being praised by Master Clefs assistant. The assistant might tell Master Clef that he saw Cota besting Oweiry. That wouldn't look good. After all, Cota was to be a Zagan Rider, and Owiery was just aiming for guild master. He wasn't about to let a Zagan Rider best a Guild master again. Too many people though highly of the Zagan riders and it sickened Owiery. Why were they so special? Because they trained harder? So what?  
  
Cota hopped on his horse, Patrick, Pat for short. The feisty young horse tossed it's head and shuffled its feet. Oweiry watched from under a tree as Pat walked off with Cota sitting high in the saddle. They entered the warm up ring and in ten minutes, Pat was ready to go! He turned the horse and held his arm out in front of him, pointing ahead with his index finger.  
  
"Alright. Go, Pat!" He commanded in a friendly voice, waiting for what he knew was coming.  
  
The horse whinnied with delight and charged forward picking up speed as it dashed faster and faster. Cota's horse did not have wings yet, so he used the portal to get back down to earth. He sped on across the hills and saw the train heading to Hogwarts. He raced the train and matched its speed, Pat being an amazing racer. Exited students crowded the window. Fogging up the glass in their rush to see a Student from the Zagan academy. When Cota was tired of this game he turned to the left, away from the train, and began traveling into the magical neighborhoods where the Witches and Wizards live.  
  
He slowed his horse to a walk as he enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the neighborhood. He arrived at Sirius's house and jumped off Pat. The horse glistened with pride upon arriving at its destination without fault. Cota petted the horse and praised him for a swift journey. Pat laid down to rest and Cota walked up the pathway to the front door. He saw a black dog watching him with an eerie smile. He looked at it cautiously then knocked on the door; the dog seemed amused by this and perked up. After a few minutes the dog came closer, Cota knocked again and pretended to ignore the dog while watching it closely in the reflection of the window. The dog came closer and Cota spoke to it with his mind.  
  
"Stay away," He warned. Cota had been trying very hard to be able to do animal-telepathy. They couldn't answer him, but heard what he said.  
  
The dog seemed to laugh slightly and turned to go around the back of the house. Cota found this to be extremely weird, though the dog made him uneasy so he decided not to care. He had been attacked the first time he had seen the dog because he had been trying to ambush James. It was all in good fun, but when he went to jump the dog lunged at him and wouldn't get off him until James told it, in plain English, that Cota was a Guildsman and was supposed to ambush him because it was part of training. The dog had then released him and James had snickered and told the dog to fetch Sirius.  
  
He had grinned at the dog when he said fetch, and the dog had seemed to be laughing as it nodded and left. Cota took out a piece of parchment and wrote a note saying that James had been invited into Master Clef's chambers for a very important meeting and might be late for lunch. He slipped the note under the door and slowly walked back to Patrick. To his surprise, Oweiry arrived. Oweiry sat high on his horse and glared at him.  
  
"Not home?" he asked with an annoyed and impatient voice as he stared at the house. The voice was natural for Owiery, but he seemed slightly curious this time.  
  
"I'm not sure. I have to be back at the Guild house though, so I just left a note," Cota explained and continued walking toward Patrick. He wasn't about to admit that that dog seemed to love to attack and scare him so he had decided not to wait around.  
  
Oweiry put his horse between Cota and Patrick. "What did Clef want to see James about?" he questioned.  
  
"It is an important matter and if he wants to tell you he will. Also we are not in class, we are on duty. So, unless you are a friend of Lord James, I suggest you address him properly," Cota scolded, tired of watching Owiery traipse all over the rules.  
  
Oweiry sneered evilly and turned his horse. He walked away in a snobbish manner that Cota didn't think a horse was capable of. Cota shook his head and walked towards Pat, who whinnied loudly. Cota stopped, alarmed by the shrillness in the horse's voice. He was about to take another step when three figures jumped from the trees and surrounded him.  
  
They all held weapons and looked to be wanting a fight. Cota hastily took out his wand and took stance, preparing for the fight as the three figures circled him. Oweiry didn't seem to see them as he walked away.  
  
"Owiery! Come quickly now! I am out numbered and in need of aid," Cota called, spreading his arms out to keep his attackers at bay and knowing that when attacked a student was always to call for aid, if possible.  
  
One of the figures leaped to attack and Cota barely dodged and used his wand to blast the attacker away. Another attack and Cota found these attackers were Hit-Wizards. Experienced and ready to kill.  
  
"Come now Cota, you don't need MY help. You're the Zagan rider. I'm sure you can take care of it," Oweiry scoffed and galloped off, leaving his fellow student to the attackers' mercy.  
  
"Aquor!" Cota casted, trying to blast his attackers away. His plan failed as one of them quickly grabbed his wand as the other two attacked. One pushing him to the ground and the other hitting him with a staff.  
  
"Oweiry!" Cota growled as he was knocked to the ground.  
  
The three continued their attack and poor Cota tried his hardest to get up, but the staff had been enchanted and when it hit him, he could not move. He saw a mark on one of the men's arms. They were part of the DarkThorn clan. Rider killers for hire. The staff pierced his skin and his arm went limp as it did. He managed to get one of the three away from him and tried to get up. These people were no amateurs; they knew exactly what they were doing.  
  
Cota knocked the second one away as the third one hit him over the head with the staff. He went down and saw Sirius standing a few feet away; Sirius pointed his wand at the remaining attacker, who looked from Cota, to Sirius, as if debating. He then took his eyes off Cota and turned slightly to face Sirius.  
  
"I dare you," Sirius growled at the assassins, his eyes flashing with the challenge.  
  
Part 2  
  
James arrived in the Master Clef's Chamber, his mind racing with ideas about the cause behind the meeting. Master Clef, who was waiting for him, stood up and walked over to greet him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Lord James," Clef greeted politely.  
  
"It was no trouble at all," James bowed. "I sent Cota to tell my friend that I would be late for lunch and that was really the only thing I needed to do," he responded, dismissing any guilt from being called away from anything.  
  
He knew well that Clef liked to play with people's minds. Saying he was sorry to call on such short notice was almost laughable. The Master of the academy, apologizing to a mere council member. It would have been like Dumbledore apologizing to one of the students for calling him away from a prank in order to receive punishment. Or and employer apologizing for interrupting work with a speech on raising production. Clef sat down behind his desk and James sat in the chair in front of it. Like in Dumbledore's office, the chair was comfortable, relaxing yet scary.  
  
"As you know, a strange creature has been killing off anything that has more then one magical power and has been causing fear and panic to spread through out England," Clef began, staring at James.  
  
"Yes," James nodded, he knew better than to lag on current event knowledge.  
  
"Well, we think that it is collecting blood," Clef informed James.  
  
"What? But why?" James asked, he'd read the reports many times and was intrigued to find that the creature was capable of such a feat.  
  
"A researcher showed me earlier that the creature could separate magical genes from the blood and store them. We do not know why it does this for sure. But we do suspect that this creature it not natural, someone must have made it. I sent Sefiro out to follow the creature," Clef explained.  
  
"He has trained for a very long time to be able to track down thing such as this creature. I've heard of him many times, has he come back yet?"  
  
"He came back last night, very shaken. He reported that the creature was man made and that the people who made it were trying to make some sort of weapon, a creature that is able to adapt to different kinds of magic. More they are trying to make it accept different blood They plan to make it into an ultimate killing machine. Some kind of foul creature that has no emotion and will be trained from the moment it is created, to kill. The genes are being combined and sorted in a lab. Sefiro said that he knew the new creature needs an exact amount of blood in order to survive."  
  
"But, why would they create a creature that drains blood and a creature that needs a certain amount of blood. If the two ever combined the one that needs blood would die."  
  
"That is true. I think the first creature is a back up incase the newer one goes wrong."  
  
"That's terrible. Have we found no way to kill the first monster?"  
  
"We have tried every spell and every soldier that goes against this thing dies. I have seen our strongest Rider attack this creature. He hated that monster so much."  
  
They both sat in silence. Remembering Thomas.  
  
"What it is I have been volunteered to do?" James asked after a long silence.  
  
"You will be in charge of attacking the base where these two monsters come from. You and your team will attack and kill the new creature. As for the old one, maybe we will find a way to kill it from the journals kept at the base." Clef said with a hint of remorse in his eyes.  
  
"I thank you for telling me this early enough for me to prepare a response...Can the creature they are creating be saved, though...? I would hate to have to kill something unless I was sure it couldn't be saved and be peaceful," James answered, surprised by his own words.  
  
"It has no soul, James. It is created in a lab, from magical genes and blood that is supposedly to come from a being that died thousands of years ago. It will be trained to kill, and it will live a life of suffering. It has no soul and will kill thousands. I hate to say this James, I really do. I believe everything has a soul. But something created to kill, shown and taught only to kill and knows only to kill...will kill," Clef said with a great deal sadness in his voice. "I don't like it either, but it must be destroyed."  
  
Clef handed James a map of the base. The two went over it for half an hour then James left saying he did not want to keep Sirius any longer. James walked out with his mind still troubled. He had to kill something that had never even lived. He had to kill something that had not done anything wrong. He and Lily were expecting a son and James couldn't help but think that he had to kill a baby that, just like his son... was innocent.  
  
'It's a beast,' he reminded himself. 'So is a phoenix,' a stronger voice reminded him. 'Born from ashes, it works for good, not evil.'  
  
***  
  
Eve: Hey. My name is Eve. I'm 16.I started writing this a while ago and my friends read it and though it was great. You'll be hearing a lot from them; Trust me. Well, lets see. I don't know what to say other then I hope you enjoyed reading this even though it was long. Umm well what do you think? It is my honor to end the first chapter.  
  
May magic be with you always.  
  
Reviewers I'd love to hear from you so review! 


	2. Lunch

Eve: Hey everyone.  
  
Mike: Hey people  
  
Eve: today our special guest is...  
  
Mike: .....  
  
Eve: I uh... I don't know where our special guest is... umm  
  
Cota: I'll be a special guest.  
  
Eve: Cota! cheers  
  
Cota: so um... a kid with black hair and glasses asked me to ask you when is Harry going to be born?  
  
Eve: Just introduce the fic, please.  
  
Cota: sure. ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Cota and Sirius dragged themselves inside and celebrated their victory with ice packs. Sirius had been hit when one of them snuck up on him and then the one that had been attacking Cota turned on Sirius and the fight had lasted until Cota got up and found his wand. They had cursed at him then fled.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. They left as soon as they had two against three!" Sirius laughed and put an ice pack on his shoulder. Unlike most people, a fight was exactly what he needed to cheer him up. A nice rough fight.  
  
Cota nodded, he hadn't expected the DarkThorn to stay if someone else joined the fight. Those kinds of people only attacked one person and would run if they felt they could no longer win. "Cowards," Cota agreed. "I should go. I don't want to be late for class," he groaned as he looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"I'm sure James will excuse you from having to go if he knows that you are hurt," Sirius stated, thinking that if James realized he had the power to decide if someone had to go to class or, not eight times out of ten he'd have excused them..  
  
"I don't want to give Oweiry the pleasure of me not showing up," Cota explained, voice dropping as it was weighed down by loathing that had swelled up during the fight.  
  
"Ah, I can respect that," Sirius smiled, nodding a few times and ignoring the cold burn that the ice pack was giving him.  
  
"You can come with me if you want. Lord James should be finished with his meeting by now," Cota offered. He got up and headed out the door, Sirius following. "I can ask Pat to go and get a horse for you if you wish."  
  
"No thanks, I am meeting James at Diagon Alley," Sirius replied as Cota mounted.  
  
"Well, then I shall see you tonight at Lilly's party?"  
  
"Of course. I haven't seen Remus or Peter in weeks and I look forward to seeing Albus Dumbledore again. Oh, and next time you stop by I'd appreciate it if you waited until I opened the door instead of just leaving a note," Sirius teased, not expecting Cota to understand the joke.  
  
Cota nodded, slowly as he was confused and Pat reared up, wanting to go, go, go! "Go Pat!" Cota gave in.  
  
Pat took off in a gallop. He had not appreciated watching his master get beat up and had seen the giant black dog become Sirius. Pat knew his master's rush to make class on time and put all his effort into obtaining maximum speed. Cota was surprised at the speed Pat was showing.  
  
'Don't throw me off,' Cota tried to speak with Pat using telepathy, but the horse was to busy trying to go faster and wasn't in a talkative mood. Cota sighed and hoped this didn't end him in the infirmary like the last time Patrick got overly excited. When they reached the academy, Cota jumped off and ran up the steps. He saw Lisa- a fellow student and slight friend- in the hall and slowed to a walk.  
  
"Hello Lisa," Cota greeted, flashing a smile as best he could.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Cota," she greeted lazily. "...W-what happened to your neck? There's a bruise on it!" Lisa replied, startled  
  
"Oh...rough morning. Do you remember that spell that gets rid of fighting marks?" Cota asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Yes, it's-" She raised her hand and a blue light surrounded her as she moved her wand hand and body in a graceful display that was needed for this type of healing spell. That was the reason that girls were better at healing spells then boys were. Cota had yet to hold back laughter as a boy tried to be graceful. They usually fell down of asked 'honestly, how stupid do I look?' "Amanus Tigith!" She called.  
  
Little, blue, balls of light surrounded Cota and a giant flash blinded the two students momentarily. When they could see again, Cota's bruises were gone as was the swelling.  
  
"Thanks Lisa."  
  
"No problem. I love having a Ginny pig to test new spells on," she laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha," Cota said sarcastically.  
  
They headed to class and Cota told Lisa to go in ahead of him. Lisa gave him a confused look then went to her seat. Cota straightened his uniform and took a deep breath as he heard Oweiry laughing inside the classroom.  
  
'Yes, you laugh because I am supposed to be unconscious and lying in a ditch somewhere,' Cota thought to himself. He quickly polished his emblem, straightened his hair, checked his uniform, and made a grand entrance into class as the warning bell rang in the courtyard.  
  
(A.N. Students must be in class five minutes before it starts. The warning bell is to let them know that it is five minutes till class starts.) Cota's seat was in the back row and to the right of Oweiry's desk.  
  
"Hey, Cota. Almost late," Derek stated as Cota sat down next to him. "A first; I'm so proud."  
  
"Yeah, I had to deliver a message for James. It took me a bit longer then I expected," Cota explained. "Your detention record is safe however, as I don't plan on joining you tonight." He looked over at Oweiry, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Drat, I gotta be good," Derek smiled. Not wanting to spend another two hours being reprimanded if his best friend wasn't going to join him; standing silently next to him in the same pose, but at least being there.  
  
Owiery had just heard Cota's voice and spun around in shock to see that his plan had failed. His eyes burned with rage and his teeth were clenched together. But the look of bewilderment did not fade.  
  
"Hello, Oweiry. No hard feelings about you leaving before, you were right. I could handle it," Cota grinned; he was mocking Oweiry, daring him to try again.  
  
Oweiry did not even blink; there was a slight twitching around his eye, but that was all. The smug look on his rival's face threw him into jerk-mode. The professor walked in as he was getting out of his chair. Preparing to knock a few teeth out if need be.  
  
"Sit down, Oweiry!" the professor barked.  
  
"Yes, sir," Oweiry answered glumly and glared at Cota who was leaning back in his chair with a cocky look on his face and not a mark on his skin.  
  
The professor began explaining how to deliver a package by shrinking it. This was harder then any of the students had expected and it took all hour. Cota and Derek shrunk their wands half way through and Oweiry had only managed to make his shoot sparks. Cota, feeling sorry for Oweiry- who was too mad at the moment to concentrate; spoke the incantation loudly so Oweiry could hear it. Oweiry finally got it right because- as Cota had hoped- one of his friends had heard Cota say the incantation and told Oweiry what it was.  
  
This didn't prove to make Cota feel superior because he and Derek often listened to the people around them to say answers and then they would simply write them down. By the end of class, Cota shrunk and unshrunk his wand, a piece of parchment and, by accident, Derek's ring. Derek did not think that was funny at all and only stopped glaring at Cota when he volunteered to stay after class and help him find his ring, which was about the size of a grain of sand after Cota shrunk it.  
  
"Idiot," Derek mumbled angrily.  
  
"I said I was sorry and I'm trying to fix it, what more do you want?" Cota asked, though the look on Derek's face told him that he wanted to make him suffer.  
  
"I want a pizza," Derek answered.  
  
"You work at a pizza place, since when DON'T you want a pizza?"  
  
"I know, you'd think I'd grow tired of it, but nope."  
  
"Hey, look. Shinny dust mite, or-"  
  
"My ring! You shrank it to be an insect bracelet!" Derek yelled, though the thought slightly amused him.  
  
"I'll fix it, I'll fix it!" Cota exclaimed quickly.  
  
(part 2)  
  
James stood in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. He stared intently at the wall as his mind drifted off to the conversation he had just had with Master Clef. He didn't want to have to be the one to hunt down and kill something that had never done anything wrong, but he knew he had to. His imagination got the best of him and he began picturing it in his mind.  
  
He bursts though the first wall and- with six other people- attacks the base. He rushes though the halls and sees the first monster guarding a door. James watches as it goes after another team member who barely dodges the attack and manages to lock the creature in a room. Three more Riders help hold the door close and attack the creature.  
  
"Hurry!" One rider yells to James.  
  
James runs forward and into the door that the creature was guarding; he pushes open the door and raises his wand with the intention of killing the monster. He aims his wand and blast the monster without looking at it. It lies on the floor...dying. It's whole life is slipping away. As it lets out its last breath, it changes into a baby gryphon. The beautiful creature looks at him with sad eyes, its beauty and power fading as its heart stops beating.  
  
"I can't...I can't," James whispered to himself, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Can't what?" Sirius asked, he'd been standing next to his friend, staring at the wall, for a while now and James hadn't seemed to notice the act of support and confusion. Sirius had- of course- tried to copy James's actions and see what was so interesting, but he saw only a wall, and a boring one at that.  
  
James snapped out his daydream. "Can't...believe it's not butter..." he said in an effort to change the subject. A huge, fake smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I'm sure," Sirius intoned with a disbelieving look on his face. He wasn't fooled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad Cota was willing to go and tell you I'd be late. I didn't know that Clef would want to see me today," James shot out as he continued his effort to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, Cota came. I thought I'd have some fun with him, but he had to get to class and left a note."  
  
"He is still afraid of being attacked by a certain dog, eh?" James laughed. "He's gotta learn that he cannot run just because something scares him."  
  
"Give him more credit, James. He was attacked by three people and handled it well. I had to help a little in the end, but even though he looked pretty beat up he still got up and went to class."  
  
"Did he now? He knows I would have excused him from class if I knew he was hurt," James's surprise was evident; he hadn't heard a thing about Cota being injured.  
  
"I told him that, but...well let's just say he's a good kid."  
  
They both talked and laughed as they walked to the train station. When they got there they walked through platform 12 ¾ thanks to James showing his emblem and making the barrier open. James had two horses waiting and the two galloped off to their favorite restaurant. It was called Raven Feathers. The waiter came up and seated them.  
  
"Your usual?" He asked as they sat down.  
  
Sirius wanted to make things difficult, as always, so he answered no with a wry smile.  
  
"Alright then, what will you have sir?" The waiter asked as Sirius looked over the menu. The waiter knew that James and Sirius had been here so many times that they had the menu memorized.  
  
"I don't know what I want yet, can you come back?" Sirius asked, trying to act innocent.  
  
"I'll order when he does," James explained as the waiter nodded and left to wait on another table. "Must you annoy him just because we have been here so many times he knows what we will order," James asked as Sirius pretended to look over the menu.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered simply, eyes never leaving the menu.  
  
They talked about Quidditch for a few minutes, with Sirius calling the waiter over every once and a while then pretending to change his mind and sending him away again. James wished they could play Quidditch, he missed playing it. James also admitted to wanting to see Peter and Remus more often. Sirius remembered that James still didn't know that Peter and Remus are going to attend the surprise party so he just nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what was bothering you so much earlier?" He asked, looking at James in a familiar stare that told he wasn't prepared to let up on that topic.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Don't go all 'I can't tell you because only riders know' on ME!" Sirius mocked and snapped his fingers for the waiter.  
  
The waiter arrived again for the 20th time. He had a disgruntled- postal- worker look on his face and James expected to see horns spring out from underneath his gelled hair any second.  
  
"So slow, I snapped fifteen seconds ago," Sirius stated in an offended voice and nodded to James that he could go ahead and order.  
  
"I'll just have my usual," James told the waiter and received a your-making- it-too-simple look from Sirius, who gave the look from over the top of his menu.  
  
"Very good, sir." The waiter nodded politely. He then clenched, and unclenched his fists as Sirius looked over the menu yet again.  
  
Sirius did this with a doubtful look on his face, and then smiled. "Ah, I know what I'll get!" He announced boldly.  
  
"Finally, and what masterpiece of a selection have you came across?" The waiter asked; a French accent they hadn't heard before surfaced as he said this.  
  
"I'll have my usual," Sirius announced proudly.  
  
The waiter twitched a few times then grit his teeth as he tried to smile. He took a few breaths as if debating of strangling Sirius would get him fired or not, then retreated to the kitchen to place the order. Both Sirius and James were quite and adult until the waiter was gone. Once he is, they immediately started scoring the annoyance and giggling like children.  
  
"You got five twitches out of him!" James laughs. "Five!"  
  
"I also made his face go purple as he tried to keep his calm," Sirius pointed out proudly.  
  
"Yes, and he gritted his teeth to...I'd say you bested your self from last time," James congratulated Sirius.  
  
They go back to being mature and talk about the latest Quidditch scores as the waiter walks past their table.  
  
"Gryphindor team looks good this year. The captain is good." Sirius explained, having snuck on campus to see the team practice.  
  
"That's great! I had heard that the captain was sick."  
  
"He's flying anyway."  
  
"Good man."  
  
They compared players until the waiter returned.  
  
"I've decided I don't want my usual," Sirius announced.  
  
The waiter turned purple and steam started to come out from his ears. "Sir, you can eat what you ordered or leave," he growls.  
  
"Geeze, you're getting a lousy tip," Sirius frowned.  
  
The waiter leaves and Sirius admits to James that he was just going to order the same thing again only without garlic. James replied by warning him that the waiters were going to start being trained to spit in his food if he didn't stop soon. Sirius agreed and they eat their meal.  
  
"I keep asking what's wrong and you keep changing the subject. This isn't like you James."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that... we can't talk about it here."  
  
"Then let's go to the academy. It isn't everyday I get to see it," Sirius suggested.  
  
It was true though, normal witches and wizards didn't visit the academy much. They used to be allowed, but when the black creature came they were told to stay away from the academy unless hiring a rider. The rules at the academy changed whenever something terrible happened.  
  
The academy had started out as a friendly place but there was a group of people who hated the riders and set out to kill them. The academy had made stricter rules and harder training to ensure that none of the riders could be killed by that group.  
  
"Well...alright...Cota's class should be ending soon anyway," James finally agreed.  
  
They left and got on the horses. Sirius didn't think to fondly of going through the tunnel.  
  
"I know it's weird," James said as his friend slid off the horse and collapsed on the grass.  
  
"How on earth do you get used to THAT!"  
  
"Well, how did you get used to transforming yourself into a dog? It just takes time and then it's an everyday event."  
  
They moved into the courtyard and sat under the clock tower. Students passed them by on their way to their rooms. When everything was quite Sirius glanced around and saw Oweiry and two other people. They had mad looks on their faces and Oweiry leaned against the wall and peeked around it. He was waiting for some one. James hadn't noticed yet and was talking about how they were making the training harder this year due to a creature that had been killing so many people.  
  
"What building is over there?" Sirius asked as he watched Oweiry.  
  
"That's the classrooms...why?" James asked. He turned, looked, and saw Oweiry and the two others. He could see Cota coming toward them, Cota couldn't see Oweiry. James didn't like this one bit.  
  
Derek was still unhappy about having his ring shrunk and complained that it still didn't look the same size.  
  
"Try it on. If it fits then it's the right size," Cota instructed.  
  
Derek put his hand in his uniform pocket to get the ring as Cota turned the corner.  
  
"You, me, nine o'clock tonight, in the court yard," Oweiry growled to Cota and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.  
  
"You, yourself, nine o'clock, in the courtyard," Cota retaliated and tried to yank free.  
  
"No, we are going to settle this once and for all," Oweiry threatened.  
  
Derek moved to help Cota, but Tyler and Marshal (Oweiry's two friends) stepped forward and blocked him.  
  
"I'm not fighting you," Cota replied.  
  
Oweiry used his freehand and punched Cota in the face.  
  
"Hey!" Derek yelled, not about to let that happen again, but rather powerless to stop it.  
  
"Ow," Cota breathed.  
  
James had seen enough, he jumped to his feet and headed over, followed quickly by Sirius.  
  
"I'm not fighting you!" Cota exclaimed.  
  
Oweiry hit him again, harder and knocked him to the ground.  
  
'Oww, oww,' Cota thought. He looked over and saw James and Sirius; he shook his head for them not to interfere. James stopped, confused, and Oweiry pulled Cota to his feet.  
  
"Come on!" Oweiry growled and pushed Cota, trying to make him fight.  
  
"No...I'm not fighting you, Oweiry," answered Cota as he straightened his uniform and whipped the blood away from his mouth.  
  
"And why not!" Oweiry demanded and knocked Cota down even harder.  
  
"Because I respect you," Cota answered calmly, laying on his back and looking up at Oweiry.  
  
Oweiry was taken aback by this. He had been trying to provoke a fight and Cota stayed calm no matter what he did. "What?!?!" he barked.  
  
"I respect you because I respect any student in this school. We're on the same side. We're the good guys," Cota explained. "I'm not fighting you when there is a mad man on the loose who could kill us both in a second. If I can't trust my own side, then who can I trust?"  
  
Oweiry gave Cota a confused look then signaled Tyler and Marshal to back off. "Fine then, don't fight me. But that means you can never tell anyone you're a better fighter then me, because you won't even fight!" He growled.  
  
Cota nodded and Oweiry relaxed, then him, Tyler, and Marshal left.  
  
"Few!" Derek sighed as soon as Oweiry, Tyler, and Marshal were out of hearing range. "I'd have hated to battle the steroid twins."  
  
"Twins? Did you get hit in the head?" Cota asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Shut up, they're the same height," Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
James and Sirius came over and Derek helped Cota up. Cota had a mark on his face and knew it would be hurting later.  
  
"Well, I'm very proud of how you handled the situation, Cota," James praised, secretly wanting to chase Owiery down and teach him not to mess with his friends, marauder style.  
  
"I'd have rather seen you beat him. Like you did the three guys before," Sirius protested.  
  
"We're the good guys. We have to act like we are on the same team or else there would be fights over who got the last hot dog at lunch," Cota responded to Sirius. "Teach us to fight; then cram us into a school together. You have to be mature enough. Or insane."  
  
"Yes, we are the good guys," James whispered, his mind still consumed by the mission that lied ahead.  
  
Cota and Sirius both knew something was up and exchanged uneasy glances. Derek left saying he was going to go resize his ring.  
  
"You're coming to the party right, Derek?" Asked Sirius in a whisper.  
  
"Um... I dunno, I might" Derek replied, still staring at his ring.  
  
"You have to come. Otherwise, it will be like last time. Everyone calling me kid. Do they not understand that this KID is gonna be the one saving their lives in a few years?!" Cota protested, catching up to Derek.  
  
"Alright," Derek said and walked away. "See ya later kid," he added, jumping out of range.  
  
Sirius and Cota looked back at James. "Well, I tried to shrink the professor's cloak like you told me I should. But he noticed too fast, he doesn't know who did it though," Cota said in an effort to make James think about something other then what was troubling him.  
  
"Uh huh," James replied.  
  
Sirius and Cota exchanged nervous glances; James had just ignored a prank. Cota mounted Pat, James mounted Gyriph, and Sirius climbed onto Yuki. (You- Key it means snow in Japanese) Pat and Yuki stayed behind Gyriph.  
  
"Well, hopefully seeing Dumbledore, Remus, and Peter will cheer him up...Do you play Quidditch?" Sirius whispered to Cota.  
  
"Yes, I can play...why?" Cota whispered back, both were watching James for any sign that told he could hear them.  
  
"Well, James mentioned earlier that he missed playing it so I'm hoping to convince Remus and Peter to join us in a game of it," Sirius explained.  
  
"That's a great idea and I'll ask Derek to play as well."  
  
"That would be a total of six players"  
  
"We will have three on each team"  
  
"That works."  
  
They reached the top of a hill and James stopped his horse. Cota saw this and immediately stopped Pat and Yuki. The expression oh James's face and abruptness of it foretold of a possible threat.  
  
"Something is wrong," Cota whispered as quietly as possible to Sirius, to let him now that they should be silent. Sirius nodded and they slowly brought their horses closer to Gyriph.  
  
"Cota, can you feel it? Look there," James whispered and pointed toward a thicket of trees.  
  
Cota looked and so did Sirius. They all watched with Sirius being confused by the nothingness that they were staring so intently at; he could see nothing wrong. However the tow Zagan members stared forward as if watching a dangerous creature that might sense their presence. He looked to the squire for an explanation as James was used to only having to explain things to members, Sirius usually got lost whenever he tried to explain something.  
  
"Look in the center, the trees are darker there, something big is in them," Cota whispered in explanation to Sirius.  
  
"Yah!" James yelled and leaned close to Gyriph, who took off at a gallop.  
  
Cota grabbed the rope that was attached the Yuki's bridal and told Sirius to hang on. "Go Pat!" he yelled.  
  
Yuki lurched forward and took off as fast as it could go, while Patrick slowed slightly. They raced down the field and towards the forest. Cota looked back and saw Sirius hanging on for dear life. He was about to slow down, but looked forward first and saw James holding his head; he looked as if he was going to fall off his horse.  
  
"Go Pat! Make hast!" He yelled and released Yuki's lead. "Yuki, slow yourself!" Cota added, much to the relief of Sirius, who was up for a challenge, but not a quick death.  
  
Patrick charged forward and the green field became a blur as they raced forward. Cota saw that James had a look of grievance on his face and had dropped the reigns.  
  
"Lord James, you must slow Gyriph, or you will fall!" Cota yelled over to James as he came along beside him. James didn't seem to be able to hear him and his face was twisted in an expression of pain. 'Gyriph! Please, heed my warning! You must slow or your master will fall!' Cota tried to give the urgency of his words through the telepathy.  
  
He knew Gyriph was a very intelligent horse and could sense that his rider was falling. However, James was still not a full-fledged rider and Gyriph hadn't been trained yet in what to do if his rider was falling, he only knew what to do when his rider fell. Gyriph slowed and Pat did the same.  
  
"Lord James, what's wrong?" Cota pleaded, but James did not respond. Something was hurting him, but what? Gyriph stopped and Yuki caught up to the group. Gyriph laid down quickly and James fell to the side.  
  
Sirius jumped off Yuki and ran to his friend's aid. "James!? James, what's wrong?" he asked immediately.  
  
Cota could see a black light surrounding James. He looked toward the forest and saw the same light. "Go Pat!" Cota commanded. Pat reared up, not knowing why his master would leave his lord. Wasn't that against the rules? 'Go!' Cota ordered telepathically.  
  
Neighing in slight protests, Pat followed the order. Cota looked back and saw that the closer he got to the forest the less dark the light was surrounding James. Sirius watched Cota race toward the forest and after a few seconds, James opened his eyes. He had been surrounded by a strange dark purple light, but it seemed to have gone now. James looked from Sirius to Gyriph then saw Cota and Pat charging toward the forest.  
  
"No!" James shouted.  
  
"What? What happened?" Sirius asked, very annoyed that something was attacking and he was powerless to fight it.  
  
"It was like a Dementor only stronger and the worse the memory the more it seemed to be ripping me apart," James shook his head, as if trying to shake the memory from his mind. He pulled himself up and tried to mount again, but his body shook and Sirius held him back.  
  
Cota reached the forest and Pat slowed slightly, jumping over fallen trees and trying to find a path. Cota came to the center of the forest and climbed off the horse. He pulled out his sword from the sheath he kept on Patrick's saddle. Walking forwards he heard a strange voice in his mind.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't a young rider. And so eager to defend its master," The voice said in a tone of hiss-like amusement.  
  
"What are you? Where are you?" Cota asked as he walked toward a clearing.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten a very important rule, young Rider," The voice echoed ominously.  
  
"And what is that?" Cota felt a presence near him that made his spine tingle with fear as he said these words.  
  
"Never let your enemy know that you don't know where they are," The voice hissed.  
  
Cota was knocked down and rolled over to see a giant creature that looked like a dog mixed with a dragon! It had a dog's head and thick leathery wings. It was massive and a long tail with a spike at the end whipped around fiercely behind it.  
  
"You shall die by my fangs, young Rider!" The creature roared.  
  
Cota knew he was no match for this thing and barely dodged the creature's attack. He took the opportunity to run; he had never seen so much power in one life form before. He could feel it's hot breath and made a sharp turn. He jumped behind a tree and was making a mad dash for the field when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a burrow.  
  
The man held his hand over Cota's mouth and the creature passed over them. Cota wasn't a huge fan of this and fought to be free, but the man did not release his grip until the creature was well away. Cota quickly took to an offensive stance and held his sword out in front of him.  
  
"You can relax. I'm not helping that creature," The man explained softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Cota asked, not dropping his stance.  
  
"I helped make that creature, I am ashamed, but it is true."  
  
"Then why did you help me?"  
  
"I want you to tell your Lord something. Tell him that I know of his mission, but he doesn't understand enough about it. The creature they are making, they have tried many times to make. This one though, is special. It is the most advanced and has the best blood. It will take them too long to create another like it and the blood they are using can never be found again, so this is there only shot.  
  
"He can try to kill it, but they'll just bring it back to life. The creator of these creatures also has the ability to control their minds. You can tell when this happens because their eyes change to one, pure color and the creatures they...they change. If he tries to help it, they will always be after it, trying to get it back. He may as well give up," The man said calmly.  
  
"My Lord does not give up," Cota growled, not liking the threat.  
  
"Cota!" He heard James call.  
  
"Cota! Where are you?" He heard Sirius yelling.  
  
"Go and tell him what I said. I must return to the base," the man turned away and was gone before Cota could move. Cota ran from the burrow and through the forest, following the sound of James and Sirius's voices.  
  
"I'm here!" He called when he heard their footsteps.  
  
"Cota, have you gone mad!" James yelled, clearly pissed.  
  
"Are you dead, Lord James?" Cota mused.  
  
"No!" James yelled in a furious 'What do you think' voice.  
  
"Then I wasn't mad," Cota answered simply and stepped around a tree to where Sirius and James stood.  
  
He explained what had happened and what the man told him. James nodded, but would not tell Sirius or Cota what his mission was. They just headed to James's house. It was an hour before the party was to start and Lilly would be worried. Cota wanted Sirius to help him finish the tree house that he was making.  
  
It was supposed to be a fort for James and Lilly's child once the child was old enough. It was December and though they didn't expect to have a child anytime soon, Cota still wanted to build it. In addition, Sirius loved helping because he wanted to give it many different features and of course, a secret room so that the child could plan pranks and have a hide out.  
  
Mike: Dude your cool  
  
Cota: ?  
  
Eve: hey reviewers we've been telling jokes and playing playstation while you were reading.  
  
Mike: don't admit that!  
  
Eve: why not?  
  
Mike: People will think I'm a nerd  
  
Eve: you are a nerd  
  
Mike: I am not  
  
Cota: actually you are too  
  
Mike: I AM NOT!!!!  
  
Eve: uh huh. Well, I am. Sure, why not. But I'm against cloning  
  
Mike: what brought that up?  
  
Eve: they cloned that little girl and gave her MY NAME!!  
  
Mike: oh yeah those pot smoking freaks  
  
Eve: this story isn't just for teenagers it's for kids too. Lets try and keep the language down okay?  
  
Mike: fine. But do they realize the alien that they think spawned life is named after something on startrek? And how much matter and knowledge and supreme ultimate power it would take to creat a universe.  
  
Eve: Well, while Mike is drowning on about this I would like to say PLEASE END CLONING kids shouldn't be born to replace dead kids. If I was created to make up for someone's dead child I'd go mad.  
  
Cota: changing the subject how much of this story do you have done?  
  
Eve: well, lets see I have all the way up to when Voldermort attacks typed up.  
  
Cota: adding a new character?  
  
Eve: when did you read that?  
  
Cota: 12 days ago I found the written version and have been reading it little by little in my spare time.  
  
Mike: I mean it would take milions and millions of years of planning then you'd have to constantly update. and with all this they think the aliens would just say, alright finished, now clone your stupid selves? No  
  
Cota: He's still going  
  
Eve: I think the reviewers will love you if you end this fic  
  
Cota: Reviewers Review... and tell us what you think of adding a new character. 


	3. Storm Warning

Eve: Hiya readers. Welcome to the condensed and re-written version of the story.  
  
Mike: Hey!  
  
Eve: Mike's here, duh, and at the end of the chapter we got some cool bumper stickers for you to read.  
  
Mike: So, without further ado-  
  
Eve: If you guyz want something cool/dark to read, try Never Again by Skippy1  
  
Mike: Stop it, okay. Just stop. You're supposed to want people to read your story not someone else's.  
  
Eve: Hey, I read stories and if I like them, I tell my readers. Maybe the authors of the other story will do the same for me.  
  
Mike: You've got HIGH hopes there Evee.  
  
Eve: On with the fic!

Sirius and Cota had changed already and were arguing about wither or not the tree fort needed a catapult. Cota was winning the argument when Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore headed down the walkway toward the front door. James was in his study looking over the plan and promising Lilly that he would attend the party. Lilly didn't exactly believe him and was commenting on how 'great' this surprise party was going.  
  
"Does not, because the kid needs to know how to throw and a catapult is going to make him have a weak throwing arm," Cota pointed out.  
  
Sirius didn't have an answer for that and was trying to make a comeback when he heard Remus.  
  
"Hello?" Remus called out after hearing Cota's voice, but not seeing anyone.  
  
"Ah, Remus, come help me. I'm loosing the argument," Sirius called down.  
  
"Asking for help now are we?" Cota grinned, now enjoying the fact that he was winning.  
  
"Well, what are you arguing about?" Remus asked as he and Dumbledore stepped closer.  
  
"Catapult or no catapult. I say yeah but the kid here says no."  
  
"Kid? I'm not the one that needs help winning, am I?" Cota laughed boldly.  
  
"Hush! I didn't ask you," Sirius snapped. To used to censoring himself around Albus.  
  
"Well, the catapult will teach physics and help him learn Quidditch, we can launch the snitch," Remus called up to Sirius. There was a pause and no one spoke.  
  
"Fine, but I pity the first visitor to come along when the child starts launching bombs," Cota gave in.  
  
"Hear that Remus? Victory is ours!" Sirius cheered.  
  
He slid down the ladder and greeted Remus and Dumbledore. Cota slid down after him.  
  
"Hmm, now do we add a different entrance? Wouldn't want the kid to get hurt," Cota pondered in an effort to strike up an argument that he could win.  
  
"...Good idea..." Sirius gave in.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, he thought Cota was a great match for James. Guildsmen depended a great deal on their Lords and needed to fit in because they would be living with them until they completed enough training to go on. Then they would live at the academy, but still serve their lords. Dumbledore had only met Cota once, but had heard many stories about him; He looked over toward the stable.  
  
It wasn't everyday that someone got to see a Rider's horse and Dumbledore always enjoyed the beauty of the creatures. When he saw a horse other then Gyriph he watched for a while and then decided to interrupt the entrance argument and ask about the horse.  
  
"Whose horse is that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, he's mine," Cota answered, following Albus's gaze.  
  
"I didn't know your horse was already trained enough to come live with you and not be at the Zagan stable," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Oh, he's well trained alright. Listens to his master no matter what. Even when the master's Lord doesn't agree to it, huh Cota?" Sirius sneered, liking the idea of 'black' mail.  
  
"Yeah...err... I mean, h-he is well trained...Here, I'll call him over," Cota said in an effort to change the subject off his earlier adventure. He walked forward a few steps and whistled. "Pat!" He called. Patrick quickly lifted his head up, he was getting excited. He tossed his head playfully and reared up slightly a few times in excitement as he whinnied. "Calm down, lad. I want you to meet someone," Cota rolled his eyes, very accustom to Patrick's energetic personality.  
  
Pat tossed his head again and did a hopping trot over to Cota. He was an orange horse with a black mane, green eyes and a small four-leaf clover looking thing on its forehead, the clover was golden colored.  
  
"What did you say his name is?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's Patrick...Pat for short", Cota answered.  
  
"And tell them why you decided on Pat instead of something like clover," Sirius grinned, knowing the story.  
  
Both Remus and Dumbledore looked at Cota for an answer. Cota blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well, he seemed to like that name and he likes to be petted so I figured it was perfect," Cota admitted.  
  
"Ah, Pat the horse," Remus laughed as he understood why Sirius found the name so amusing.  
  
Pat, upon hearing his name, whinnied and waited to be patted. When no one moved he stomped his foot and looked crushed.  
  
"You said it now you must do it," Cota explained with his arms crossed.  
  
Remus and Sirius both laughed, Pat didn't like that he wasn't being petted and bit Remus on the arm.  
  
"Yow!" Remus yelped and backed away from the horse. Dumbledore smiled and patted Patrick.  
  
"Cota," Lilly greeted as she joined everyone outside.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Lilly?" Cota replied giving Lilly a slight bow.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, Hello Remus," Lilly greeted warmly. "Patrick, stop biting people. Oh, and Cota. James asked me to give you this. He would like you to deliver it to Clef," Lilly explained and handed Cota a letter.  
  
Cota took the letter and held it up to Patrick, who nodded his head that he wanted to go for a ride.  
  
"And if on your way back you could see if you can borrow a snitch from Hagrid, I would appreciate it," Lilly smiled, but her tone showed she knew Cota would do whatever he was asked to.  
  
Cota mounted Pat, quickly throwing a blanket saddle on. Pat shuffled around impatiently and let himself be prepared for the ride.  
  
"Oh, and if you stop by my house and pick up my broom that would be great," Sirius grinned. Cota nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Oh, mine to...it must have slipped my mind," Added Remus. Cota nodded even more reluctantly.  
  
"Go Pat!" He yelled and urged the horse forward before someone else could need something.  
  
"Remus, your house is on the other side of town and it's surrounded by a thick forest," Dumbledore reminded him; he knew they were just enjoying making Cota run errands for them.  
  
"It's nice having Cota here, he runs errands for me and helps out a lot," Lilly stated as they entered the house.  
  
"You got yourself a personal servant, what wouldn't be nice about it?" Remus asked.  
  
"Cota isn't a servant. I usually only ask him to get something when it is to far away for me to go, I'm busy at work so much. And running errands for James is his job. He helps out around here because he lives here," Lilly said in an effort to defend Cota.  
  
The doorbell rang and when Lilly answered it, Derek was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I'd come in, but with all the Cota bashing I thought I'd just ask where you sent him and go find him so he's not out in the storm by himself," Derek explained in an annoyed voice that was dripping with disdain.  
  
"What storm?" Remus asked.  
  
"Have you not been listening to the news?" Derek asked and handed Lilly a storm warning notice.  
  
Lilly read the notice. "It says there is a snow storm coming in fast. It shows no warning until it is upon your area. All witches and wizards are advised to put a protecting spell on their houses and not to go out until it is past- oh no!" Lilly read with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius looked at the ground, ashamed at their actions.  
  
"Well, they'll tell him when he gets to the academy," Dumbledore said hopefully.  
  
"No, they are all closed up. Cota will have to drop off his message and head back; they have strict rules, and won't let him seek shelter there because he didn't arrive before the storm. I know he can't because it takes an hour to get there," Derek said and headed back to his horse.  
  
"Wait, I'll go get James," Lilly called out after Derek. She quickly ran into the study and down the stairs into the basement.  
  
"I told you I'd be up soon. I just really need to work on this," James told her as she entered the room. He was bent over the desk, chewing on a Muggle pen, which he found easier than quills.  
  
"James, there is a massive storm warning and the academy has been closed. This storm might kill anyone out in it!" Lilly explained urgently.  
  
"I still need to get this done," James replied and looked at his watch.  
  
"Cota is out there!" Lilly cried.  
  
James dropped his pen. His hand jerked as he turned around and looked over at her.  
  
"Did he go to the academy?" He asked.  
  
"I think he might have gone to get a few things that I asked him to get first," Lilly replied in an ashamed voice.  
  
"He's a smart kid, he'll be fine," James replied.  
  
"Is it true that your work has made you so cold that you no longer care? Cota is like a best friend to you! He's almost like a son to us both!" Lilly cried, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
James got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry, I'll go and try to find him," James smiled and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Derek!!" Sirius yelled from up stairs at Derek who had mounted his horse and was preparing to leave. Sirius growled and ran out the door after Derek. Remus and Dumbledore both hid so the surprise of them being there would not be ruined. James entered the room and read the warning. "Don't make me hurt you!" Sirius barked; making Remus cast him a warning look as he closed the door. Sirius received the look, but charged out the door anyway.  
  
"They'll close the academy...We've got to learn to listen to the news more often," James said in an effort to calm Lilly.  
  
"Derek is out side, he refuses to come in until I apologize to Cota," Sirius announced as he came in the front door. "He also says he's not waiting anymore."  
  
"Such a patient lad" James sighed and opened the door. He ran over to Derek as the wind kicked up. "Derek, come inside. It would be suicide to go now," he informed the young student.  
  
"What about Cota?" Derek yelled; he had to yell so his voice would carry over the increasingly loud sound of the approaching storm.  
  
"He's smart he'll go somewhere and wait it out," James explained.  
  
Derek shook his head; what if there was no shelter? He wasn't ready to just sit it out when his friend could be hurt. Derek pulled away from James and turned his horse in the direction Cota had left in.  
  
"Come inside, Cota can see the cloud. He'll see it and find cover," James insisted.  
  
The wind had picked up greatly and the cloud was nearly upon them. The storm raged like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. The wind roared and let out a high pitched shrieking as it surrounded them. Snow and hail began to fall, one hit Derek on the arm and he started bleeding. James pulled Derek off the horse and instructed it to go to the barn.  
  
"No Orion! Be still!" Derek said in an effort to get free and back onto his horse so he could go and find his best friend.  
  
The horse was already scared by the storm and not as tame as Pat, so it ran into the barn heedless of what its owner said. James used his wand to close the barn door and lock it after Gyriph got in. Derek knew that there was no way to find Cota now.  
  
"What about Cota!" He demanded.  
  
"Hurry!" James called and pushed Derek toward the house. "We couldn't have beaten the storm. I'll send word to the academy that Cota is coming."  
  
"What's going on? I though he was going to go find Cota?" Sirius asked as he peered out the window.  
  
Lilly looked at the floor, she remembered how strange James had been acting lately; his job was beginning to affect him greatly. Sirius looked at her; he had also noticed the change. James seemed to have given up on their being any good left in the world. Voldermort had been at large almost 9 years now and the riders were always working. It was becoming hard on them all and that was why so many had turned so cold.  
  
(part 2)  
  
Cota was racing through the field when he felt the sudden cold burst of wind.  
  
"Halt Pat," he instructed.  
  
Pat stopped at the top of a hill and Cota scanned the horizon. He could feel the storm coming. The golden blond hair on the back of his neck pricked up and he got Goosebumps on his arms.  
  
"It's alright, Pat. The storm shouldn't reach us for a while. Let's hurry to Remus's house," Cota instructed Pat.  
  
They sped along the field and into a forest. Cota had this horrible feeling that something was wrong. He found the path in the forest and told Pat to keep his speed up. The path had been used recently and though the sudden weather alarmed Cota, he dismissed the feeling as just pent up energy. He thought about how great it was that Remus was willing to travel this far for his friend.  
  
Cota had heard James talking about his days at Hogwarts many times and he loved every story. Remus, Peter, and Sirius had been planning the December meeting for a long time and Cota wasn't going to ruin it. He just needed to get two brooms a snitch and deliver a letter.  
  
"Good thing I learned that shrinking spell. It will be easy to get the brooms and hide them from James," Cota told Pat, who snorted in agreement.  
  
Cota was going as fast as he could, but the uneasy feeling of danger would not leave him. He made it through the forest and onto the mountain. Cota looked back and was astonished to see that the storm was now where they had been standing only forty minutes ago. He shook it off as nothing and continued on. Cota and Pat raced along the mountain path and reached the other side in about an hour. Cota saw the forest that lead to Remus's house and smiled.  
  
"Not long now Pat," He promised. They slowed slightly and came to the forest. Cota saw strange marks on the trees; they looked like werewolf claw marks.  
  
"It's alright Pat, the full moon has already passes. Thank God it's not October." Cota said and lead Pat past them.  
  
Cota and Pat made it out of the forest, they were both thirsty and wishing they had stopped for a rest when they had the chance. Cota saw Remus's house, Pat, and him pushed themselves forward. When they arrived, Pat went and laid down in the shed; Cota shut the door to it so that Pat would stay warm. Cota then entered Remus's house and began the search for the broom. He stopped after ten minutes and filled a bucket with water; he went to the shed to give Pat the water.  
  
Then he went back inside and fell onto the couch in exhaustion. It had been a long ride and he had been up since five thirty that the morning with early morning drills. As his eyelids became heavy, Cota gave in rested. His sleep was uneasy as the wing howled outside, but at allowed him the strength he needed to continue looking for the broom. He found some old books that were from Hogwarts, some smoke bombs, lemon drops that made the eater into a lemon for a few minutes, and a box titled Pandora.  
  
Cota missed the friends he had known so well at his school. The teachers sometimes were not very good, but it taught the students to unite and they all learned skills that most schools didn't teach. He missed the days were he could just be a kid, playing games and joking. Now that he was a rider, he worried that he too might become cold just like some of the older ones.  
  
Cota wanted to become a full-fledged Zagan Rider, but did not know if Lisa and Derek would still be his friends. Lisa wanted to be a professional healer and Derek wanted to be a hired Rider. Cota also wondered if they would become too busy for each other and grow apart; he hated the very idea of having to be alone. Cota saw that Remus was doing some reading on Defense against the Dark Arts. He had not gotten very far in the book and was also reading another called 'Unusual Creatures and How to defend against them" what was with all this?  
  
Cota found a note it read: If you're reading this and I don't know you get out of my house thief! If I know you, then welcome. I'm not here, of course, I went over to James and Lilly's house, but don't tell James that. If you are a thief then I thank you for coming, but you'll have to leave because you are being watched. Don't believe me? Go ahead, take something. I dare you.  
  
Cota closed the letter and placed it back where he had found it.  
  
"Remus, you never stop amusing me. Now where is your broom that you told me to get." Cota asked as he walked into the basement.  
  
He looked on a workbench and saw a picture of Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James. He had seen the picture at Sirius's house before and James had one too. He took the photo out of the frame and read the familiar signing that was on the back: The unknown pranksters and quartet for life. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.  
  
Cota put the Picture back in its frame and continued his search. He finally found the broom and went to go get Pat. He opened the shed, shrunk the broom, and mounted Pat. Together they raced across the field on fresh energy and a new mission. Cota thought about what to add to the tree house as they jumped onto the path in the forest.  
  
Lily and James weren't planning on having a baby yet, but the tree house was made so well that anyone could use it. It wasn't a playhouse, it was a real house. Cota had always loved building things. When he heard that Lilly wanted to add another room to the house, he and James set out to make a secret room. The room would be made in the open space between the upstairs and the down stairs floors.  
  
There was a wall that you could see while coming down the stairs, Lilly had simply put a drapery over it, but now Cota had torn down the wall and saw that there was a lot of room behind it. It was a perfect space and James though they could turn it into another office; Cota pointed out that they already had three so the secret room became a guest room.  
  
There was now a couch, a desk and a bed in the room. Lilly had decorated it with a Victorian theme and it made a great guest room. Cota had finished repairing the wall and you couldn't even tell that there was a room there. He also made it so that if a person climbed up onto the arch that connected the living room and front entranceway, they could enter a small hallway with windows.  
  
The hallway wasn't completely covered and you could easily see someone who was in it from the living room and guest room so Cota made it into a balcony like thing. He was the only one that was able to climb the arch up to it so he made a small foot ramp up to it.  
  
James thought it was great and Lilly loved the castle affect it gave off. Cota was proud of it and then moved all his building activities outside because, even though they did not say anything, James and Lilly were a bit annoyed with having to maneuver around his tools in order to get from one room to the next. James had prompted the idea of a tree house and Cota jumped at the opportunity. He was tired of just upgrading the stable. Cota had started building things when Lilly had told him that she thought the front path to the house was dull.  
  
He suggested redoing the path and adding little things along the way like a pond and fountain or a garden. She told him that she'd love both, but didn't like the idea of someone she didn't know working on her house. When he told her that he would do it she told him that it wasn't his job and not to worry about it. Cota simply explained that he used to build stuff at his parents home all the time and enjoyed doing it.  
  
Together they made a great entrance path complete with a fountain, pond, garden and three steps leading to the door. The steps were made of stone and even had a small wall for a railing. Cota made it through the forest and on to Hogwarts. He got it there after half an hour going as fast as he could, and taking a portal. Hagrid ran out to meet him. Hagrid loved the horses and though of them as human beings.  
  
"Hello, Cota is it?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Cota smiled. "I see you've talked to James lately."  
  
"A few months ago. At the meetin'," Hagrid smiled and gave Pat some food he'd had waiting incase James stopped by.  
  
"I came to ask you if you had a golden snitch," Cota explained.  
  
"Ah, yes, let me get it," Hagrid said in a deep but friendly voice.  
  
He went into the school after putting Pat in his house and getting Cota some tea. Hagrid new that if anyone at the school saw Cota they'd be all over him with questions and want to go for rides on his horse and want to hear storied about battle and his job. No one seemed to understand how hard it is to be a Rider. It's a lonely life and he still thought that they took the students at too young an age. He knew that most Riders became mean because there job was hard emotionally and physically.  
  
Once someone became a full fledged Rider they had to go on extremely dangerous missions and were hardly ever seen because they were hired by top authority figures and were also defending everyone from the dangers that most of the population didn't even know about.  
  
Hagrid felt sorry for Cota, if he became a full fledged Rider he would have to be alone a lot. Hagrid was glad that Dumbledore had taken him in to work at the school, he hoped that if Cota ever began to grow cold and mean that someone would be there to help him. Hagrid saw the seeker for the Hufflepuff team.  
  
"'ello," Hagrid greeted.  
  
"Oh, hey Hagrid. What can I do for you?" The seeker asked.  
  
"Yeh, got a snitch I can borrow?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go and get one"  
  
Hagrid sat down and waited for the student to return. When he did Hagrid thanked him and told him he'd give it back in a few days.  
  
"Nah, take it. It's to fast. One of my friends tweaked it," the student replied.  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem for James," Hagrid smiled and went down to the kitchen to get Cota some of the food that they were preparing for dinner.  
  
Hagrid brought some food to Cota, after apologizing for not having anything ready himself.  
  
"Oh, thank you. I had forgotten that I hadn't even had lunch," Cota said gratefully.  
  
Hagrid told Cota all about his new pet and Cota nodded enthusiastically through the entire story. Hagrid like being able to talk to someone and not have them exchange glances behind his back or give fake smiles. Cota remained polite no matter what and didn't even begin to falter once. Hagrid received an owl warning him of the storm as Cota prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait lad," Hagrid called out after him as Cota mounted Pat. "I get this letter sayin' that a bad storm's a coming. Maybe you should wait," He warned.  
  
"I can't. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore are waiting to surprise Lord James back at the house. I'll take the mountain path and make it through the plains toward the academy then I'll head home," Cota promised Hagid and set out at a gallop.  
  
The wind was howling loudly and it began to snow before long. Cota and Pat trudged forward through the haunted forest and then towards the mountain he needed to cross.  
  
"Quick Pat lets get to the academy!" Cota yelled over the horrible sound of the storm.  
  
Pat charged up to the mountain path and quickly they were lost. The path was covered in three feet of snow. Cota got off Pat and felt through the snow for the path. He couldn't feel it. He tried to push aside his fear and trudge on. The trees groaned as they were being pulled and pushed by the wind. Crackling could be heard loudly as the trees fell. Cota lead Pat and walked along side him.  
  
The wind tore at the pair and Cota had to put all his weight forward in order to move. It seemed that whatever direction he headed towards, the wind moved to push him back. Cota knew the horse would be better off heading back to Remus's house. He saw a cave big enough for him to get into and turned to Pat.  
  
"Patrick! Listen to me. You have to go back to Remus's house! Don't worry about me alright? Just go there and take cover from the storm. I'm going to stay here until I can continue on. Go to the academy as soon as the storm clears alright!" Cota instructed Pat, yelling to be heard over the wind.  
  
Pat neighed in protest; he didn't want to leave his master. "Go!" Cota ordered. Pat followed his order reluctantly and headed for Remus's house.  
  
Cota shivered in the back of the cave as the storm reeked its havoc. He waited in the cold for hours praying it would be over soon. The storm let up and Cota took the opportunity to go. He ran up what he thought was the path and found that he was deeply lost. He stared up at the sky.  
  
"No," he whispered in a horrified gasp.  
  
'I'm a fool' Cota thought. 'This is the silence before the storm' his mind screamed at him. He no longer had any shelter and this storm would kill him for sure. He looked back at the sky. 'I have to get to the academy, this letter is very important to James and I'm not going to ruin his surprise!' Cota said to himself and began to run again.  
  
He ran a mile when a wall of snow, hail and fierce winds rammed him. He couldn't breath as it beat him to the ground and he struggled to keep moving. He had Sirius's broom and Remus's and the snitch now all he had to do was get to the academy then home.  
  
Cota dragged himself through the snow and finally pushed himself up and walked against the wind. It was torture and he was freezing. He got hit by a tree as it flew past him and fell to the ground. He was lost and freezing and now he was bleeding. Cota stood up again and trudged on, he did this for an hour then he couldn't go on anymore. He felt himself fall forward. 'This is it. I'm going to die' Cota thought as the world went black and he fell, but something stopped his fall, he felt someone grab him.  
  
The person began hauling him forward; they trudged through the snow until both of them were exhausted. Cota heard a familiar neigh and the other person reached out and grabbed Pat's saddle. The horse fought against the storm and four foot high snow, toward a mansion, pulling the two people along.  
  
When they arrived Cota and the other person collapsed. Someone came out of the house and called two other people. The first man grabbed the person who had rescued Cota and the second grabbed Cota; the third person grabbed Pat and brought him to a barn where he could rest.  
  
Eve: Now for the bumper stickers!  
  
Mike: We're not going to do commentary about the story?  
  
Eve: ... it's pretty straight forward.  
  
Mike: 'Lright, Bumper stickers.  
  
A Day Without Sunshine Is Like, You Know, Night  
  
A fool and his money are a girl's best friend.  
  
A nuclear war can ruin your whole day.  
  
A Waist Is a Terrible Thing to Mind  
  
According to my best recollection, I don't remember.  
  
Alcohol and calculus don't mix. Never drink and derive.  
  
All my drinking buddies have a racing problem.  
  
All those who believe in psychokinesis raise my hand.  
  
Eve: As Long As There Are Tests, There Will Be Prayer In Public Schools.  
  
Be nice, society already sucks.  
  
Beam me up Jesus.  
  
Beauty is in the eye of the beer holder...  
  
Beer: The Reason I Get Up Each Afternoon  
  
Believe in Darwin; cancer cures smoking.  
  
Boldly Going Nowhere  
  
Bill Clinton 89% Fact Free  
  
Blessed are they who can laugh at themselves, for they shall never cease to be amused.  
  
Can't Feed 'Em! Don't Breed Em'!  
  
CAUTION! I drive like you do!  
  
Caution: I brake for no apparent reason.  
  
Cole's Law: Thinly Sliced Cabbage  
  
Confidence is the feeling you have before you understand the situation.  
  
Mike: They're alphabetical.  
  
Eve: Yep!  
  
Mike: They'll know we're reading scripts.  
  
Eve: No really? I thought they'd think we thought of ALLLLLLLLLLLLL these by ourselves.  
  
Mike:... shut up.  
  
Cover Me I'm Changing Lanes  
  
Don't drink to drown your sorrow. Sorrow knows how to swim.  
  
Earth Is The Insane Asylum For The Universe  
  
Sarah: I'm here too!  
  
Eve: Then say something! Put on a microphone, don't just stare at me.  
  
Sarah: Ah!  
  
Mike: What... oh.... This is Mike's head set.  
  
Eve: ...So, switch.  
  
Mike: There we go.  
  
Sarah: Gimmi a script.  
  
Editing Is A Rewording Activity  
  
Energizer Bunny Arrested; Charged With Battery  
  
ESCHEW OBFUSCATION. (means avoid confusion/overcomplication)  
  
Faster than a speeding ticket.  
  
Few women admit their age, few men act it  
  
Forget about World Peace...Visualize Using Your Turn Signal!  
  
God gave man a brain and a penis and only enough blood to operate one at a time.  
  
Graduate quickly, millions on welfare depend on you.  
  
Eve: I think that's enough for now. Reviewers Review. 


	4. Out in the cold

Eve: chapter 4!  
  
Mike: yawn  
  
Eve: Yeah it's late.  
  
Mike: I'm bored.  
  
Eve: we are boring the reviewers.  
  
Mike: It's A reviewer, don't give yourself too much credit.  
  
Eve: I have more than one, read there reviews. But right now we're BORING THEM!  
  
Mike: sorry...hey did you know that more people are killed annually by donkeys then die in plane crashes.  
  
Eve: Liar.  
  
Mike: It's true!  
  
Eve: Okay cool...I guess. The reviewers are going to leave unless we entertain them some how.  
  
Cota: I promise to read some Jack Handy's philosophy's as soon as they finish.  
  
Mike: Yay!!  
  
Cota: now, ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
  
  
James stared out the window at the snow still falling even though the storm had passed. He was worried and somehow he felt that as long as he kept watch he could make the storm stay away. As long as he was watching, there was still a chance that Cota would come back. Lilly had gone into the family room and Sirius had gone with her. They had no trouble sneaking tea past James, as he wouldn't look away long enough to acknowledge them.  
  
Derek wasn't talking to James because he still thought he could have found Cota in time if James had just let him go. He sighed and stared out a window opposite from James, the shield was holding up and they were safe. He just hoped Cota was safe. James had written the Academy a letter saying that Cota was coming. They hadn't responded yet and his worry grew by the minute.  
  
Derek had been saved by Cota his first year at the academy. He had been alone and was attacked by the DarkThorn. Derek had been fighting for a long time and had given up all hope of winning. He dropped to the ground and prepared for the end. That was when he heard footsteps and a clash of steal.  
  
"Another one?" One of the attackers had called out it surprise.  
  
"Don't you know? Riders travel in packs. As of this moment, YOU, oh foolish ones, are surrounded," A new voice declared, his voice steady and mocking while at the same time heroic and powerful.  
  
The attackers had hesitated and two attacked the newcomer, but he used a few spells and fought them off. Derek had opened his eyes to see another teenager's smiling face extending his hand to help him up. Derek grabbed his hand and was pulled up, they stood their ground and the attackers left.  
  
"Thanks...thanks a lot...umm, how did you know I was here?" Derek asked the newcomer.  
  
"Truth is, I didn't" He smiled a strangely comforting smile, it was as if he was nervous, but too happy his plan had worked to show it.  
  
"Then how did you get people to come here? Aren't only two riders supposed to come to this area?" Derek had asked.  
  
"Umm, I uh...well, I was bluffing...we aren't surrounded by riders who will come to our aid. And yes this area is supposed to only have two riders, I'm that other rider" He grinned and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed expression.  
  
"You're a beginner? Wow...this means that if you're here... you and I are partners?" Derek asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was chosen to be a true Zagan Rider, my names Cota," Cota laughed, it was obvious that he was used to being the leader of his group and new to be a good host.  
  
"I'm Derek," Derek had laughed and they'd shaken hands.  
  
From then on they were friends; they were partners, and they were a perfect team. Cota was calm and good at everything, but tended to forget things from time to time. Derek was energetic and needed help on things, he wrote everything down and Cota helped him to understand the lessons and in doing so it helped Cota remember the lessons. Derek wrote everything down so incase Cota DID forget they could just look it up.  
  
Derek remembered this and it made him angrier that he was stuck here when he should be helping Cota. He should have been upholding the unspoken promise of a best friend. He should have been out there searching, even if only be in the same situation as Cota, instead of in a warm house that smelt of sugar cookies and vanilla.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about this. The storm must have come quite suddenly otherwise we would have been warned," Lilly apologized to Remus and Dumbledore as they relaxed and waited for the storm to let up so they could begin the party. False hopes were bouncing off the walls as everyone tried to convince themselves that Cota had gotten to the academy and was safe. Probably enjoying a nice big mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"It's quite alright my dear. You couldn't predict it, and we can wait" Dumbledore smiled calmingly at Lilly, knowing that she must have felt like her own child was missing and it was her fault.  
  
"Besides, Peter isn't here yet so we would have had to wait anyway," Remus added, bouncing another false hope off the wall as he assumed Peter hadn't been caught in the storm.  
  
Sirius was leaning against a wall thinking about what it could be that was bothering James so much. He'd let out a grunting sound every now and then whenever someone said his name, but was not listening to the conversation. Remus knew this, but decided to ignore it for the time being.  
  
James blinked; his eyes were dry from his mourning stare and he had to rub his eyelids in order to stop the burning sensation. He looked over at Derek, who was –understandably- pouting. James let out a sigh and realized how lucky he'd had it. He looked at most other squires as immature, but really he was just comparing them to Cota. He stared at Derek and realized just how advanced Cota was.  
  
He tried his hardest and had grown in many ways. He was the best in his class and James realized he'd never taken the time to congratulate him or even tell him that he was proud of him. If he was gone now, the academy had lost their most potential student... and a great kid.  
  
'Stop it,' James told himself. 'It sounds like you're already writing his eulogy.'  
  
He stared out the window again. The snow had died down and left a thick blanket across the land. Being at the bottom of a hill, the Potter house was only protected on one side and no other houses blocked the storm. James stared at the top of the hill, wondering how his neighbors had faired. That was when he saw it; a small dot, quickly growing in size; an owl.  
  
"Lilly!" He called over his shoulder, to let her know that the academy was responding.  
  
Derek perked up and came over to watch as the owl came. He threw all harsh feelings out the window and stood next to James. He saw nothing, until... there, an owl! James opened the door and in flew the owl. It circled above their heads with the grace that the guild of birds taught their finest owls.  
  
It swooped onto the back of a chair, bowing to James with its winds still outstretched, then held out its leg and stood perfectly still. James took the letter from it and read it to himself. There were too letters.  
  
"Well?" Derek and Lilly asked in unison, not bothering to hide their anxiety.  
  
James crumpled up the letters in his hand. He stared out the window at the damage the storm had caused. The damage could easily be repaired, but a person could not. It had been hours since Cota had left.  
  
"They...They say that Cota never made it to the academy. The last person who saw him was Hagrid and he says Cota was on the mountain path when the storm hit," James explained and lowered his head.  
  
"Oh no," Lilly whispered. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have made him go!"  
  
"It's my fault too," Remus conceded as he came through the door. He had not seen James in over two months, but a surprise lost its happy effect after such grieving news.  
  
"Remus?!" James gasped in surprise, for a moment he though he was seeing things.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it ruins the surprise, but I didn't think it would be much of a surprise anymore anyway after all this," Remus said to Lilly. She nodded tearfully and sank down into a chair.  
  
James was caught between grievance and joy as he saw his old friend's face. But it gave him new hope and allowed him to focus. Cota new that mountain path, he new there was a small cave he could take cover in. He would go to the cave.  
  
"Cota was on the mountain, he'll be safe," James explained, watching Lilly's face brighten as she remembered that James had taken Cota on that path many times and knew all the safe spots. "We'll wait until the storm lets up then go look for him."  
  
"I'm sorry James, we wanted to surprise you...not get Cota hurt," Remus sighed.  
  
"Don't give up that easily," James shook his head. "I've never known something to go too terribly wrong when we were together."  
  
Another owl flew through the open door. Its Egyptian appearance and hawk- like face told James that it was Lord Ramier's owl. The owl looped up and over, landing beside the order's owl and facing James. It extended it's foot and nipped at Derek, who was standing the closest to him. James took the note and read it to himself. It said:  
  
-James  
  
I have found your squire; He is alright, just a bit tired. I will send him to you as soon as he has rested.  
  
Ramier-  
  
The owl also gave James a bag that had Cota's name embroidered on it. James looked at the leather bag with confusion. "Cota is alright," he announced proudly. "It seems he is the luckiest person I know and stumbled into a rider's mansion. He's fine and will be back as soon as he can."  
  
Sirius took the leather bag and opened it, he grinned as he saw two shrunken brooms and a Golden Snitch.  
  
"Well, we shall have to catch up until he returns," said Remus and every one breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
James looked at his two friends who would come all this way to surprise him; he remembered all the pranks they used to do. They were the best. Lilly, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and even Professor Dumbledore had been there when he had been accepted into the council. Dumbledore admitted that he always pictured James as a headmaster. James would have been able to catch all the pranks, but would probably just compare them with his own.  
  
James looked back at his years at Hogwarts, the year they first united, the year they found the hidden passageways and when they made the map. The time that they found out Remus was a werewolf. The day Lilly agreed to go to the dance with him. It all seemed so perfect. James wished he could go back and do it over again; only he would not change anything.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius retreated to the basement to "catch up" and Dumbledore joined Lilly in the living room. Derek was considering going to get his horse and trying to go find Cota. However, James wouldn't open the barn so Derek was feeling rather misplaced and alone.  
  
"Lilly, you don't mind me asking you I hope, but Sirius and you have been acting strangely and James has been different. Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked as Derek paced back and forth near the door.  
  
"Well, the truth is I don't know what is wrong. James was called in for a meeting with Master Clef, he has been looking over the mission plan all day and seems deeply bothered by it," Lilly conceded. They stood in silence, Dumbledore did not want to be rude, and Lilly was wishing she knew what was wrong. Derek stopped pacing and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Well I'd be upset to if I had to kill something before it even did anything wrong," Derek muttered softly.  
  
Lilly looked over at him. "You know what the mission is?" She asked quickly.  
  
Derek nodded sadly. "Yeah, my Lord was chosen to go with him. He doesn't know much about it, but he gathered the details and I put them together," Derek admitted, he was used to people thinking he was slow because he had a very slight autism. Cota was the only person not to care about that, and see him as simply another student. Derek's lord heard the strange tone in his voice and had at first assumed he was deaf.  
  
Through the time he'd been at the academy, Derek had –with Cota's help- learned to downplay the slur until it was barely noticeable. Yet people still assumed he didn't listen. So his lord told him of the mission, and he'd put the details together. Derek looked out the window, he couldn't be mad at James because he understood. He understood how it must feel to have to kill something that hadn't hurt anyone.  
  
"Derek?" Lily asked, basically pleading Derek for more info.  
  
"My lord told me that it was like holding a baby wolf. You know you could try to train it, but its natural instinct is to hunt and kill. So you must take that baby wolf...and kill it rather then let someone evil corrupt if further," Derek explained and looked at the floor.  
  
Down stairs Sirius, Remus and James were having a little party of their own as they laughed about how they were the Prank Masters and the looks on people's faces and how they wished the map hadn't been confiscated. Derek felt better and relaxed at the fact that his friend was fine. The doorbell rang and he answered to find a very cold Peter. Derek moved aside to let him in as Lilly came up to greet him.  
  
"Ah, Peter! You missed most of the excitement. I hope the storm didn't cause you too much trouble," Lilly greeted.  
  
"Oh, uh, no, no trouble at all...so where is everyone?" Peter asked, completely ignoring Derek.  
  
"The trio is down stairs waiting for you. Oh, and I hope you brought your broom or else Cota will kill you when he returns," Lilly smiled warmly and glanced up at Derek, who nodded that Cota wouldn't have the chance to kill Peter because he was closer.  
  
"Of course I brought it," Peter laughed and showed her the broom.  
  
The four infamous pranksters were back together again, a tragedy had been avoided and everything seemed fine. Lilly and Dumbledore both had to grin as Peter went down into the basement. Lilly heard Sirius telling a story of his earlier fight and she shook her head. Together once again and they act as if they never were apart.  
  
Dumbledore had come as her guest because her friends were all away. They didn't come by much anymore, and they were always bugging her that she should have a child. She though James would be an excellent father. He wanted a son to teach all his pranks to.  
  
part 2 Review on each chapter peoplez, I work hard on them.  
  
Cota opened his eyes and found that he was laying on a bed like the one in the nurses' office at the academy. (Same as the one at my school. It is metal with a black covering that is soft; I think it's some kind of leather with padding underneath... I know because a guy has a death wish on me... so basically I have my own Drako Malfoy) Cota felt sick, but the feeling passed when the heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Finally, you're awake," said Oweiry with the usual annoyed voice. Cota didn't know how he always seemed to have that voice even when he wasn't annoyed.  
  
"W-what happened?" Cota asked in surprise that Owiery was there.  
  
"You were caught in the storm," Owiery answered simply.  
  
Cota remembered that some one had grabbed him and helped him get out of the storm. Had it been Owiery? But why? Cota though that Owiery hated him. Cota nodded his head a few times in mock acceptance.  
  
"That's right, I have to deliver a message for James," he said, suddenly remembering the important letter James had given him.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort," came Lord Ramier's voice as he entered the room. "You were out there a long time and you need to rest." Cota saw Owiery nod slightly from behind Ramier. "I've already sent a message to James telling him where you are" Ramier informed Cota. "You've got that horse trained well, he's been outside waiting for you since the storm let up, and he helped you get up towards the house."  
  
"Patrick has his own personality," Cota answered, slightly smiling as he remembered that whoever had grabbed him in the storm, had then grabbed Patrick's saddle.  
  
"Well, you've done a fine job with him. James is a fool for sending you both out in weather like that! I'm personally surprised you weren't killed," Ramier stated.  
  
"... I ... it was my choice," Cota replied, defending James no matter what. "I thought I'd have made better time."  
  
Behind Ramier, Oweiry's eyes widened and he stared at Cota in disbelief. Owiery knew that Cota wouldn't have risked it unless it was an important matter.  
  
"Well, I don't believe that. But I do respect your loyalty. Now, if you'll excuse me I must attend a meeting," Ramier explained.  
  
Lord Ramier left the room, and closed the door behind himself; he wanted to know what was so important that James would risk his Squire's life. Someone as well respected at James wouldn't just risk his squire's life for no reason. It must have been important or... or the storm warning had never reached James. Someone had been trying to stop James from knowing about the storm.  
  
But who? It would have to be someone who knew where James lived. What would be the reward in James not knowing about that storm? His home might have been destroyed. He might even have been killed. Ramier walked down the hall and then down the main staircase and out the door. Pat was standing outside, still waiting patiently for Cota.  
  
"I'd relax. He's fine, but he needs to rest," Ramier told the horse, smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
"What were you doing out there anyway?" Owiery asked as soon as Ramier was gone.  
  
"I didn't know the storm was coming. When they sent word I had already left and the storm hit the house," Cota explained in the best answer he could think of.  
  
"Hmph, your lucky you didn't freeze to death," Owiery said curtly then quickly looked at the floor.  
  
"I though you hated me. Why bother helping me?" Cota asked.  
  
"Because... I... I don't hate you. I hate to admit it, but I respect you. You were right...we're on the same team we must at least be civil" Owiery admitted sharply, making it clear that Cota was never to mention that to anyone.  
  
"Thanks," Cota smiled his 'host of the party' smile and almost got a smile out of Owiery.  
  
"It doesn't mean we are friends, it just means that I didn't want you to die," Owiery snapped in an offensive manor.  
  
"Understood," Cota looked at his watch. "I should go. I've already kept James waiting long enough. And I don't know how long Dumbledore will be able to stay," Cota said and pulled himself up. He felt weak and the room spun when he did. He felt Owiery push him back down.  
  
"Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore?" Owiery asked with a look of skeptizm on his face.  
  
"Yes, he's waiting at the house," Cota replied; trying to act casual.  
  
Owiery lost the look of annoyance and Cota could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. His stance and face screamed 'What? I've read about him many times. Cota gets to meet the great Albus Dumbledore and I...' Cota wasn't the kind of person to rub it in. He was a lot like James in the fact that he thought everyone deserved a chance.  
  
He looked at Owiery who had saved his life and now was missing out on seeing his idol. Oweiry was going to be all alone for the weekend because his Lord was going to the academy. Oweiry shook it off and opened the door.  
  
"You need to rest," he muttered simply and left the room.  
  
Cota felt tired and it soon over whelmed him. He fell asleep and in his dream, he heard a voice.  
  
"How mature Oweiry has become," said the voice, it sounded like his father. "To admit you were right and he was wrong...how many people can do that? You are a good person Cota, you accept anyone. You know in your heart what is right," And with that the voice was gone.  
  
Cota woke up after about half an hour. He felt better, stronger, and certainly warmer. He got up and walked to the door. He left out the door and was lost; he saw a note down the hall on his right and walked over to it. He flipped the little note over and there was an arrow.  
  
He followed the arrows and eventually came to a master staircase. He was walking down the staircase and saw Oweiry leaning against a wall. Oweiry seemed to be thinking about something and looked up when he heard Cota.  
  
"That horse of yours is still waiting," Oweiry stated and opened the door.  
  
Cota didn't feel right about just leaving Oweiry there by himself. Besides, he wanted to be Oweiry's friend. They made great rivals and probably would make even stronger allies.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come with me? I mean we're trying to start a Quidditch game and we need another player. Lilly could play, but she and Dumbledore probably just want to watch," Cota invited.  
  
Oweiry looked at him with suspicion and Cota just smiled welcomingly. "I..." He started.  
  
"Besides, James is really good at catching the snitch and I'm better at blocking the goals. You're the one that can catch it," Cota added matter-of- fact like.  
  
"I guess," Oweiry said after a while, but Cota could tell he was nervous of how Derek would react.  
  
Cota followed Oweiry out. Pat neighed his welcome as they came down the front steps. "Hey Pat," Cota greeted, telling the horse that Oweiry was coming too with the tone of his voice.  
  
Patrick nodded and Cota climbed on. It took him a while to get on because of his weakened state and in the end, Oweiry had to help him.  
  
"Go Kazan!" (Kah-zen) Oweiry commanded and his horse reared, it's mane like fire as it whipped around fiercely. The horse let out an eerie neigh and took off at a gallop.  
  
"Go Pat!" Cota Commanded. Patrick reared and took off at a gallop as well.  
  
Oweiry's horse was a very dark brown that was almost black, it had a fire red mane and tail and silver hooves. His eyes burned with the same fire that its owner's did. They raced across the field unseen by anyone watching because they traveled on one of the rider's paths.  
  
Rider paths were made so a rider could travel quickly and not have to fear being attacked. Also, if people knew they could see a rider every day they would flock to the site, so hidden paths were necessary. Cota saw a fallen tree on the path.  
  
"Pat!" He yelled so Pat would know it was coming and be ready for it.  
  
"Kazan, jump!" Oweiry commanded and the two horses leapt over the tree.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you. What does Kazan mean?" Cota asked as the galloped on.  
  
Oweiry smiled. Not a sneer or a smirk but an actual smile. "It means Volcano," he answered, the annoyed tone now gone.  
  
"Great name for him," Cota stated, he had always though Oweiry liked the name because it sounded like something that would be lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce; He never guessed that it was a name fit for the look and style of the horse. He was ashamed of his narrow-mindedness, but decided that it was all in the past.  
  
The house came into view after an hour and Cota slowed to a trot. "Slow Pat, no need to draw attention," he reminded Patrick who was looking forward to telling Gyriph about his adventure.  
  
"Kazan, be steady," Oweiry scolded Kazan as he tried to side step into Patrick, who thought that was a fun game and danced out of the way. They talked briefly about class and the future until they were on the pathway to the house. The door flung open and Derek appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry it took so long," Cota greeted Derek; he gave him a look to explain that Oweiry was his guest and to be treated that way. Derek took the hint and nodded slightly. Oweiry still looked nervous as they neared the house.  
  
"Cota, Pat you made it safely," James greeted as he stepped around Derek, who had stopped running and was trying to trudge through the snow without much success. He was dressed in an academy provided outfit and it was made for look, not snow.  
  
Pat whinnied playfully and stomped his foot in the snow. He set off down the hill and was soon high-stepping in an effort to wade through the knee high snow. Cota rolled his eyes. He knew Pat all to well and knew how much he liked being praised. Patrick seemed to be smiling and tossed his head playfully. Remus, Lilly, Peter, and Sirius emerged from the house.  
  
"Sorry Cota," Sirius apologized.  
  
"It's okay," Cota said in a friendly voice as Sirius walked closer. "Besides... I'll get you back for it later," Cota threatened with a suddenly demonic voice and evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Sirius backed up and Cota hopped off Pat, who reared up a few times and skipped around from side to side. Oweiry stayed on Kazan and watched the group of people, eyeing Patrick with doubt. Derek ran up to greet Cota as soon as he found a spot where the snow wasn't as deep, Remus and Peter were trying to convince Sirius that Cota was kidding and James and Lilly were removing the protection spell. Oweiry didn't see Dumbledore.  
  
Patrick let out a loud whinny and began digging with his left front foot. James pat him on the head a few times and said good job. In a matter of seconds it looked like Pat could die happy right then and there. "Listen Derek; just don't be weird around him okay? I'd be dead if it wasn't for him," Cota whispered to Derek, ignoring the prancing Patrick. "You coming?" Cota asked Oweiry who was looking out of place and still eyeing Patrick as if he were the strangest creature in the world.  
  
"Come on," Derek added.  
  
Oweiry hesitated then nodded and got off Kazan; Cota and Oweiry walked their horses to the stable with Derek standing in between them, trying to make Patrick walk in a straight line.  
  
"You do realize you most likely just provoked Sirius into sleeping with one eye open, right?" Derek grinned at Cota.  
  
"I've heard from Lord Ramier that they used to be the best pranksters around Hogwarts and have yet to be beaten," Oweiry stated in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hmm, how about we see how good they are?" Cota mused; he hadn't appreciated being sent all around England running errands for them.  
  
"Interesting very, very interesting," Derek smiled, with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
They made sure no one could hear them as they talked and Oweiry was surprised to be accepted into Cota's group this easily. The two classmates accepted him as if they'd never met him before, or that they had never once been the target of his mad mood. Even Patrick warmed up and stopped biting him once he pet him a few times.  
  
Cota: A good way to threaten somebody is to light a stick of dynamite. Then you call the guy and hold the burning fuse up to the phone. "Hear that?" you say. "That's dynamite, baby." Why do people in ship mutinies always ask for "better treatment"? I'd ask for a pinball machine, because with all that rocking back and forth you'd probably be able to get a lot of free games  
  
If I lived back in the wild west days, instead of carrying a six-gun in my holster, I'd carry a soldering iron. That way, if some smart-aleck cowboy said something like "Hey, look. He's carrying a soldering iron!" and started laughing, and everybody else started laughing, I could just say, "That's right, it's a soldering iron. The soldering iron of justice." Then everybody would get real quiet and ashamed, because they had made fun of the soldering iron of justice, and I could probably hit them up for a free drink.  
  
Eve.... Is that all!!  
  
Cota: All the good ones.  
  
Mike: Uh... Eve, quick, tell them a prank they can do!  
  
Eve: The pressure is on! Um... Focus. Okay, well it is important for practiced prankers to prank themselves. The reason is because you are less likely to be blamed for other pranks if you get "pranked" as well as other people. It is basically throwing the scent off yourself.  
  
Mike: That it??  
  
Eve: ... um... special note, some pranks can land you in deep $#it, it's your own fault if you get caught. The first rule in pranking is: Deny, deny, deny.  
  
This is kinda lame, but fun. Get two black suites a friend and a black briefcase. Put on the suites and have one of you with the briefcase. Walk towards each other in a busy place. when you brush past each other pass the briefcase to the other person.  
  
That's not all. You gotta have that person open it slightly, pull out a fistful of monopoly money and run after you pretending to be pi$$ed.  
  
Mike: Enough with the censoring, blind people know what you're saying.  
  
Eve: ANYWAY! We post a lot of stuff here, some of it we get from websites but think you'll enjoy reading it. If we have actually done it, we'll tell you. This is for fun, not bragging rights, enjoy!  
  
Vending machines.  
  
The programming menu (also known as Service Mode) on some vending machines. There are 2 types of machines: the Glass Front Vender (with a 3X6 keypad) and the plain, old ones with several choices. They're both the same.  
  
Now, if you are lucky, the "service person" refilling the machine forgot to close the machine's door, go up to it. For easier access, slip a cover over the lock bolt, or pick it yourself.  
  
The glass front model has a keypad. Press 4231, and you're in! You'll get several options. To change prices, go to "PRICE" to change it.  
  
Here's the following commands for either model.  
  
1=Go To Previous Menu  
  
2,3=Go To an Option  
  
4=Enter  
  
"Price" setting routine  
  
Use 2/3 to cycle to the option, and press 4 to change it. Then set the price.  
  
If cash is what you're looking for, go to Coinpayo (or CPO)  
  
Press 4 to Enter, then use 2/3 to select an amount, then hold 4 and money will come out!  
  
Got that from a webpage, did it, got the cash. Store was really mean to a friend of mine, she has mild C.P (Cerebral palsy.) they treated her like a space alien and threw the money at her instead of placing it in her outstretched hand. I gave her the money I got from the machine. She used it to buy something from the store after complaining to the manager about poor service. He thanked her for her purchase and apologized for any rudeness.  
  
Mike: For those who don't know Eve. Yes, she is evil. No, she isn't mean. She's the leader of our group and like the Godmother of our school, I swear. People come up to her all the time when they have a problem they need handled.  
  
Eve: Anyway, go find a vending machine after you review.  
  
Cota: Reviewers Review 


	5. I am a killer

Mike: If you're reading and you like it, clap your hands. clap, clap If your reading and you like it clap your hands clap, clap If your reading and reviewing, then our faces will be smiling, if your reading and reviewing clap your...(stops as Eve and Sarah stare at him.)  
  
Eve: oh no don't stop just because we walked in...by all means, continue.  
  
Mike:... um...that's okay.  
  
Eve: really?  
  
Mike: Yeah.  
  
Eve: Good, this is a serious chapter.  
  
Sarah: It's sad.  
  
Mike: Well then I just lightened it up. On with the fic!!

Dumbledore watched from inside the house, he was waiting to talk to James. Lilly went over to help convince Sirius that Cota wouldn't harm him, but Sirius wasn't buying it and kept protesting that they didn't hear how demonic Cota's voice had sounded. James explained that everyone was welcome to spend the night; they did have the guest room.  
  
The guest room could fit two people comfortably. James made one of the offices into a guest room for one (which Peter claimed because he jokingly told Sirius that he didn't want to be in the same room when Cota got his revenge on him. Then Remus and Lilly went back to convincing Sirius that Cota wouldn't hurt him.) Cota entered the house and heard the dilemma of there needing one more room.  
  
"Well, some one can take my room. Derek, Oweiry, and I are going to use the tree house. It's big enough," he offered.  
  
Derek and Oweiry both nodded. Oweiry looked up at the tree house. He knew Cota liked building things and this proved it. It was huge! It looked like a village! The 'tree house' had three different houses to it...and one had a catapult being made on it and looked like a command center, the other one looked like a study room and the third was open space.  
  
"Then that settles it, Remus and I will take the guest room, Peter will have the study, Professor Dumbledore will have Cota's room and the kids will sleep in the tree house," Sirius smiled.  
  
"That's right. This KID has an attack base now! AND built your room!!!... pleasant dreams," Cota growled with and evil grin on his face.  
  
Derek also grinned evilly and gave a slight laugh as he rubbed his hands together and Oweiry simply glared at Sirius with a slight smirk on his face, they all looked equally evil. Sirius's smile quickly vanished and even Remus looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
James had already gone inside and down into the basement study. Lilly showed Peter to his room then showed Sirius and Remus to the guest room (they were amazed at how well it was hidden) and Cota went to make sure his room alright for Dumbledore and to grab anything he thought they might need for their plan.  
  
He didn't have much; he had clothes, uniforms, his broom, a poster of his favorite Quidditch team, a chair, a desk, his guitar, and a bed in his room. There was also the chest full of books right next to the bed and a box of little bombs, firecrackers, trick gum, a pocket book of different things you can find almost everywhere that can make explosions, stink bombs and much more.  
  
He grabbed that box and shrunk it. Then he changed the cover on his bed and brought in a new comforter and pillow. After that he went back down the hall towards the guest room. Sirius saw him coming. Cota had a malicious smile on his face.  
  
"Good night," Cota said hauntingly and laughed evilly as he walked down the stairs. He looked like a maniac and was laughing like he was going to kill someone.  
  
"Cota," Lilly called with Albus Dumbledore right behind her, as Cota walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yes," Cota answered in a normal voice, dropping the look on his face, the evil glint in his eyes, the cynical voice, and the evil laughing at a moment's notice.  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly at this, he was amused by how quickly Cota could go from trying to freak someone out, to normal and almost bored in a microsecond.  
  
"Are Remus and Sirius settled in?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I believe so," Cota answered with an innocent and slightly bored look on his face.  
  
"He's planning something and I know it!" They heard Sirius hiss.  
  
"Cota?" Lilly asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes?" Cota answered, a slight smirk starting on his face.  
  
"Does whatever you're planning involve waking the house hold in the middle of the night?" She asked, Dumbledore couldn't help but smile.  
  
"First off, why would I be planning something?...Second of all... No," Cota answered and walked past them, nodding politely as he opened the front door and left.  
  
Lilly left to go check on Peter and Albus walked down the stairs to the basement, he saw James leaning over a stack of papers. He crumpled up a paper he had been writing on.  
  
"No, it's all wrong every thing is wrong!" James growled and tossed the paper away. He heard someone catch the paper and turned around to see Albus. He jumped out of his chair in a 'oh shit!' moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there I was..." He started  
  
"Working?" Dumbledore guessed.  
  
"Err...yeah," James answered.  
  
"Well, have you solved your problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Can't solve this problem. If I succeed I have to kill something that has just been created and if I fail...the thing could grow up and destroy us all," James answered.  
  
Albus knew the right questions to ask to get an answer from James; he had used it a lot when James was at Hogwarts. Always act like you already know. "James, your work is affecting you. You may not see it, but Lilly and Sirius have noticed it. I'm sure Cota has to, but he's too polite to say anything. James, what is bothering you so much?"  
  
"I have to kill something. Not a monster that has killed or hurt someone, not a species that loves to kill, but something I know nothing about and that hasn't done anything wrong. I have to attack a base where this creature is being made and I have to kill it."  
  
"Well, is it possible that it could be saved?"  
  
"Clef doesn't think so." James then explained everything that he had heard. Everything the man from the woods had told Cota. About how when he neared the woods he felt ill, but he forced himself to fall from his horse because he heard Remus and Peter and Sirius's voice calling him toward the forest.  
  
But Sirius had been behind him so he knew it was a lie. He admitted that if Cota hadn't charged forward and the creature lost interest in him, he would have gotten up and ran into the forest, and the creature Cota had seen had been created by the same lab as the one he was supposed to attack. He explained that he had a strong feeling that killing the creature was wrong.  
  
"Well, why can't you bring the creature to Clef? Can't he tell you if it can be saved or not?" Albus asked.  
  
"The man from the woods explained that the creature was very important to the lab and they would always be after it. Clef is a great man, but he can't take the risk unless he is sure that the creature can be saved and all the information we have received says the creature has no soul.-  
  
- The Ministry of Magic has ordered me to kill it on sight; if I don't then I'll be held responsible for anything that goes wrong. Clef won't allow me to do that unless the creature convinces him it was worth all the trouble," James explained. He looked down, remorse filled his eyes, he was becoming as bad as Voldemort. He was going to kill a baby.  
  
Albus knew that James was feeling horrible. "And the creature can't prove it if it has to be killed on sight...isn't there any rule that gives the creature a chance to prove itself?"  
  
"Yes, if it saves the person trying to kill it...if it saves me. Fat chance."  
  
"James, This job is hurting you; you need to get out of it. If you and Lilly ever have that son you want, I don't think you'd ever want him to be under all the stress that you go through. As for the creature... Do the mission, if you don't kill it they'll torture it until it becomes that ultimate killing machine they want so badly. The only way to train something to kill and cause pain is if it knows nothing but killing and pain," Dumbledore consoled.  
  
"I am becoming Voldemort," James sighed under his breath.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore and James end there discussion and go to bed. Sirius and Remus set traps near the door to their room; Peter falls asleep quickly, enjoying not having to worry about Cota getting revenge. Lilly and James climb into bed and talk about their future son. (This is a small ritual for them. Whenever something is really bothering them, they comfort themselves by planning how wonderful they will make sure their son's life is.)  
  
They plan how they will raise him and how they will move into a better populated area because James is going to retire so they can have a lot of money and live closer to other children so their son will have friends. Dumbledore relaxes in Cota's room, and Derek, Oweiry and Cota get to sleep quickly so they can work on their revenge early in the morning.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a lab far, far away: four people are hard at work as they finish their year long project. The leader of this group, Hatchel, stares at the creature in disappointment. He was an ex-military general, discharged not with honor, but with disgust. He was forty-three years old, and had a very tan, muscular body, littered with battle scars. His gnarled nose had been broken more than once, and had adapted to a pudgy nub of a nose that was slightly tilted to the left.  
  
He had sharp, narrow eyes that were set back and stared outward with the appearance of someone who still thought he was on the battlefield, squinting into the sun. He walked with a bow-legged strut caused by being run over by a tank. Most assumed he'd pushed a member of his squadron out of the way, but the truth was that he'd been trying to hold the man down and stuff a grenade down his throat as penalty for running for cover when bombs were being launched at them.  
  
The lesson was: don't be afraid or I'll give you something to be afraid of. He had been sent to a mental institute and bailed out after three years by the owner of the base he now worked at. He was promised to be a general of his own army of perfect soldiers. The perfect soldiers were human volunteers with nowhere else to go.  
  
They were the few that slipped through the cracks of society and were forgotten. They were the homeless, the hapless, and the hopeless. Some were mental patients. They signed up for the experiments after giving up on everything else. If they couldn't be used then they'd be killed and taken apart for organs, tissue, anything needed in the creation of the 'zombies.'  
  
The zombies were the ultimate soldiers. They did not fear death for they never really knew life. They were tall, strong, and skilled. One of their arms was usually replaced by a flame thrower, a grenade launcher, or a machete. They breathed through gas masks as there bodies were not meant for the world they were built in. The tanks rested on their backs and they had developed a hunch because of it.  
  
They wore camouflage suits over mangled bodies made from the flesh and muscle of past volunteers who had been genetically enhanced. Hatchel usually stayed away from the creature experiments, they didn't interest him. But, this one was different.  
  
"It's too small," he complains, staring at the computer monitor that showed the creature's muscle structure.  
  
"But sir, you told us we couldn't wait for it to get bigger and that we had to start training it now," One of the scientist, Alexia, responds. She was a brilliant scientist and had been tricked into signing up at the base. Takai had seen her potential early and made sure no one else would hire her. She'd given up and then he'd come along and began to twist her mind.  
  
Thoughts of 'this is just sped up evolution' tampered her mind and eventually the Muggle gave in and began accepting what they did as the right thing. They were simply controlling evolution. The creatures would become that way sooner or later as they evolved to reclaim the world they'd lost to the humans.  
  
Hatchel waves his hand as if to tell her to shut up. He couldn't be bothered by the truth, he was looking for someone to blame. The third scientist doesn't seem to want to be doing this. He is reluctant in his movements and has a look of great sorrow. He'd signed up of his own free will, only because that allowed him to leave and go home after a project was finished. It paid him better too.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hatchel snaps at the scientist, growing impatient with the bleeding heart case he'd been wanting to kill since day one.  
  
"I'm helping to build a creature that never has a chance of growing up," The scientist answers curtly.  
  
"You've been talking to that fool, Irving, haven't you, Remond?" Hatchel groans wiping his hand down his face.  
  
"I can't help it! I look at this creature and feel sorry for it," Remond replies.  
  
"Aw, how sad. You're one of those people who takes in stray animals off the street, aren't you? You're the kind of person who thinks all those ugly mutts are cute just because they have sad eyed, right?" Hatchel mocks.  
  
"Yes, I am-"Remond replies boldly.  
  
"Well, get over it!" Hatchel growls, his snarl of a voice echoing through the room. "This isn't a stray mutt that needs a good home. It's our creation. It's our rabid beast. You know, the kind they put-down at the pound."  
  
Remond nods stiffly and takes a deep breath. He cannot win and he knows it. Perhaps if he tried just a bit harder, he could save the creature. However, human nature takes over. Just be glad it isn't you. Give up; you'll only pay the consequences, not win the fight. Minutes tick by as they do the finishing touches. Each member being slightly surprised by how little there is left to do. The room is in complete silence as Remond looks up from his station.  
  
"Finished," he breathes.  
  
The door slides open and three more men enter the room. The second crew; the ones who will take over the experiment.  
  
"We'll take it from here," the first one says in a cruel voice.  
  
The original three people nod reluctantly and leave, their part in this is over. The three new scientists are quickly obsessed with this project and evil has already clouded their minds. They no longer see a poor creature destined to live a life of pain and terrible sadness; they only see a machine that they created.  
  
That is why they were not allowed near it for the first year, that way they aren't attached, they never saw it grow. No 'poor puppy' affect. They rub their hands together in excitement as another man enters the room; he is the leader of this operation and is the one that has the power to control the creatures' minds. The three scientists solute and bow low to him.  
  
"The creature is ready sir," One of the scientists announces.  
  
The newcomer walks forward and looks at the creature. "Good," He sneers; his low, doom filled voice echoes in the room as his eyes glow with destruction. He is a tall man with brown hair that was always slicked back. His facial features are sharp, but not ugly. They give him a charismatic charm that helped him trick so many people into giving him money to start the base.  
  
The machine used to create and hold the creature unlocks, its gears moaning loudly as they unlock for the first time in a year, it completes unlocking and moves the glass case containing the creature forward. The creature is floating in a special, green tinted liquid, its eyes are still closed and it is still hooked up to the machine.  
  
The newcomer, Takai, turns to the scientist to discuss beginning to teach the creature. The scientists explain that they can teach it simple words before it even wakes up. It will know who its master is and motor skills. It's as if it has amnesia it won't 'know' anything, but at the same time it will know a lot of things.  
  
"Then begin," Takai orders.  
  
The three scientists nod and begin. They plan on selling the creature to Voldemort; he has already agreed to buy it.  
  
Later that night, towards early morning.  
  
The creature floats inside the glass case as it awakens. Opening its eyes to the world for the first time reveals a cloudy world and a sneering face. The glass case was mostly covered from view by the mechanical locks, a bright light, and folded up tools on the inside, waiting to be used, but the face was visible even through the light. It breathes through a mask as its eyes look around.  
  
()/Where am I?... I'm at Takai's lab ... how do I know this? Who is Takai? ...He is my master.()  
  
With a sneer, Takai pressed a red button on the control panel. The last of the locks give a high-pitched whistle and begin draining the liquid from the tank. The creature tries to shut its eyes, but they are held open and sprayed with a chemical that is designed to wash all the liquid from the tank out; then sprayed by another chemical, though this one simply washed the eyes in something like medicated Visine.  
  
The mask that the creature had known since it was old enough to breathe snaps off and is pulled away. With its head forced up and its limbs forced apart the creature is cleaned and dried. Needles unfold and break free from the sanitary containers they were kept in and shoot into the creature. They inject different vitamins, immunizations, medications, and take blood tests.  
  
When they withdraw, bandages spring forward, wrapping around the creature and then being covered by a protective black and deep red suite. The sanitary world the creature had been living in did not require any protection, but the world it would soon step into was to be its biggest danger yet. All the devices refold and the creature closes it's eyes, trying to was away the pain. The glass case opens and the men turn to look at the creature. Its eyes open, they glow red.  
  
"I am ready to serve you, Master Takai," the creature says.  
  
()/ This is my master? Why did I speak to him?... I am to do what he orders, he can control me... how do I know all this??? Where am I? What am I? ()  
  
"As it grows the device on its arm will too and it will become the weapon you wanted sir. It just needs to get bigger."  
  
"Good, now, I'm going to go check the front gate. Those Riders will attack soon and I want to be ready."  
  
"Sir...aren't you going to name it?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I almost forgot," Takai nods.  
  
"How about Death," One of the scientists offers.  
  
'Death? What is death?'  
  
"No, you said it was a girl right?" Takai asked.  
  
"Yes," The scientist answered.  
  
"If you bothered to care enough to look at it you might have better luck in picking out a name," a man said as he walked in the room.  
  
"Ah, Irving, I was wondering when you'd show up," Takai smiled, ignoring any insult that was in the comment. "Well, if it's a girl lets call it, Kira. It means killer in Japanese," he stated. Takai looked over at the creature then back at Irving with a 'well I'm looking at it' expression. "Your name is Kira," He explained to the creature, not expecting it to understand.  
  
The creature looked up at Takai, he could see its eyes and its innocents. The creature's eyes sparkled; he knew how much pain this small creature would endure. He knew that its life would be nothing except fear, pain, and following orders and he found himself feeling sorry for it.  
  
Takai stood up abruptly and left. What had happened...he almost felt as if this creation had a soul. There were humans on this base that had been genetically altered, that was why they had souls. 'No' he thought 'no, it doesn't have a soul...it CAN'T have a soul' he comforted himself and walked past two guards and into the main control room.  
  
He knew an attack was coming, they were coming to destroy his creation, but all the other one's had failed, this one was different. This creature was better then all the others.  
  
The scientists engraved the name onto a collar and snapped it around the creature's neck. They congratulated each other on its success and spoke into the video camera, documenting the event. Irving ignored all this; he stared down at the creature. Already wearing a uniform, she looked like one of the copies. The creature was taken to a room and let rest, it was alone and this room would belong to it.  
  
()/ Key-rah? What is a name? What is a killer?............I'm a killer...and Kira is my name. () 

Eve: Are these chapters too long?  
  
Mike: Ask the reviewers.  
  
Eve: I was, but they don't answer me.  
  
Mike: Sarah is asleep, let's end that chapter.  
  
Eve: ARE THE CHAPTERS TOO LONG!  
  
Sarah: Wha?  
  
Mike: groan Reviewers review.


	6. Quiditch

Mike: announcer voice ANNNNDDDD NOW THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALLLL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!  
  
Eve: You're gonna belch... aren't you? .  
  
Sarah: Please don't. inching away.  
  
Mike: NO! I'm not gonna belch! Crossing his arms and glaring at the two girls.  
  
Eve: Oh, please! Down south is not a kind place.   
  
Sarah: Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!  
  
Mike: I'm not letting it out down south either!!  
  
Eve: feeeew that was close  
  
Mike: I was going to say: the Quidditch match. Geeze. Besides, you're last chapter was evil, the readers needed something light.  
  
Eve: thanks Mike, not like I worked hard on it and don't want that to be told in the commentary or nothing... and for your information, it was not an evil chapter.  
  
Sarah: Remember kids, you can't spell Evil with out EVE.  
  
Eve: Sure you can.  
  
Sarah: Shut up.  
  
Dumbledore: I'm looking forward to reading this chapter. puts his hand on Eve's shoulder. Eve nearly jumps out of her skin in fright.  
  
Eve: Will the special guests please, ANOUNCE their presence before grabbing me!!!  
  
Dumbledore: I'm sorry. unsticking a lemon drop Does anyone want one of these?  
  
Mike: Oh, I do..... Where did you find that headset? didn't know we had that one registered  
  
Dumbledore hands him a lemon drop and ignores the question.  
  
Eve: ...Well at least no one has asked-  
  
Dumbledore: Oh, Eve dear, I was meaning to ask you. When is Harry going to be born?  
  
A shiver goes down Eve's spine and she twitches a bit and stares off into space. Totally ignored being called a deer.  
  
Sarah: Eve? Eve, hun, are you alright?  
  
Eve: through gritted teeth Can... We... Please... Just...Start....The....Fic?  
  
Dumbledore: Of course; on with the fic.  
  
  
  
The next morning Cota and Derek woke up early. The moon showed that it was three o'clock and Cota knew that there wasn't an event in history that would have made Sirius get up before five. The two stretched groggily and decided that everyone getting their own section of the tree house was a good idea as there were only so many soft spots on the floor. Cota was just glad that Derek hadn't snored as loudly as he could and that he had been able to make do with covering his ears with a pillow.  
  
Cota wouldn't say anything to Derek; it wasn't like he was TRYING to do it. However, as soon as he learned a silencing charm... Cota rubbed his eyes and looked to Owiery, who –as Cota remembered- had been on a trip during the last two weeks of awakening class. That class taught a rider how to set up a very quiet alarm to wake themselves up, then trained them to hear it.  
  
The alarm went off, Cota shut it off after the first few rings, and yet Owiery was still out cold. With a gentle laugh, Derek rose to his feet and headed down the ladder. Cota woke Owiery up and received a glare he didn't think a human was possible of making. Owiery blinked, and the look was gone, though it was obvious that given a few more seconds, Cota might have found himself with a black eye.  
  
"Not a morning person?" Cota mouthed, trying to smile in a way that showed he meant no harm by the comment.  
  
"Lord Ramier isn't ever up before seven. He leaves by eight, why should I get up at five?" Owiery yawned, dragging his feet as he followed Cota out of the tree house.  
  
"I guess I can see your point," Cota nodded. He wasn't the type to lecture his friends.  
  
They both followed Derek to the stable. The dew on the grass was the hardest part to negotiate as Sirius would notice if something was wrong. However, Cota had finished a basic path recently and they made it to the barn without leaving any incriminating evidence. Derek rubbed his hands together as he leaned against a stable door and explained his idea for a prank.  
  
Cota listened from inside Patrick's stall; he was petting him in exchange for Patrick to be quiet. The horse was lying on its side and seemed to be purring. Owiery stood next to Kazan and side-glancing Patrick as he listened. He noticed that Cota –whom he had always assumed was the automatic leader- stayed quiet and listened while Derek talked. However, he would easily lend an opinion and seemed to by trying his best to make Derek's plan work.  
  
Derek stuttered a bit when he got excited and Owiery lost interest in trying to understand him. He eyed Cota, his ex-rival, he was staring intently at Derek, nodding his head from time to time. A strange hatred washed over Owiery and then he realized exactly why he hated Cota. He hated him because he wasn't perfect, but rather went out of his way to do his best and then some.  
  
Owiery wanted to be perfect, but never put out the effort Cota did, and he realized that if he had ever needed to get ahead he might have dragged down a classmate to do it. But Cota... didn't seem to care who was better. He just... cared. Owiery shook his head as Derek finished his eccentrically detailed plan.  
  
"You don't think it'll work?" Derek asked him, both himself and Orion turning their heads to look at Owiery.  
  
"Huh?" Oweiry's voice showed its usual dark tone and superior dialect.  
  
"It'll be hard, but I think it can work," Cota interrupted the start of an argument. "We just have to make sure they're really suspicious... then completely forget any plan."  
  
"Yeah, we wanna play the ol' your suspicion is the best revenge," Derek nodded rabidly.  
  
"...All you want to do is scare them?" Owiery asked.  
  
"Man! Have you even been listening??" Derek accused.  
  
"Relax, we're tired," Cota again stopped the fight. "No, Derek's got a good idea for revenge; we just want them to THINK we're just threatening them."  
  
"...Won't your Lord get mad at you for this?"  
  
"Lord James?" Cota seemed surprised.  
  
"No," Both him and Derek chorused.  
  
"He'll probably either think it was funny, or score it against his own pranks," Cota explained, trying to pull his shirt-sleeve free from Patrick's mouth.  
  
"If you say so," Owiery gave in. They went over the plan again, this time with Cota explaining it and Derek nodding along. Then they headed back to the tree-house to get in a few more hours of sleep. They had gone to the barn to be absolutely sure no one heard them. The tree house was very close to the house after all.  
  
The three students awoke up the same time as usual –for Cota and Derek anyway- and went to begin the morning chores; feeding their horses, making sure there was fresh hay and bedding in the stalls, brushing the horses, and then checking the water. James got up not too much longer after them and took care of Gyriph. He was very peculiar in who took care of his horse and usually did everything himself when he could.  
  
Sirius's black dog showed up and looked nervously around then disappeared. When they were finished they ate breakfast, Owiery ate quickly and then went back outside with Kazan, he wasn't exactly feeling comfortable. Cota saw this and followed, not about to let Owiery spend his morning all alone feeling like the outcast. Derek was enjoying his food, but hurried and Lilly tossed him a piece of toast as he headed out the door.  
  
They all knew that Derek had grown up in a tough situation and was paranoid about food, always afraid he'd run out. He had spent a lot of time in the hospital as a child and was always hungry. It wasn't a very good hospital and at that point he'd hardly been able to speak so he nearly starved, unable to tell people he was so hungry. So, Lilly took great care in making sure there was plenty of food.  
  
James didn't know of the plans for that day and was reading the paper when Sirius, Remus and Peter showed up. They also ate quickly and tapped James on the shoulder when they were finished. Sirius noted that James had developed the ability to eat and read at the same time without ever moving the paper.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" James dropped the paper, folding it as he did and looked at Sirius for an explanation.  
  
"He's ready! So let's go," cried a very impatient Peter.  
  
"Am I? For what?" James asked and Remus pulled him up out of the chair.  
  
"For today's battle!" Remus explained with a grin.  
  
"Battle?" James asked, dazed.  
  
"Come on," Sirius insisted as they dragged James out side.  
  
Lilly and Dumbledore walked behind the group and Cota had the horses ready to go. Owiery sat still and silent on his with Derek on his left. Derek's horse was gray/white with black legs and had a couple black dots on its side that looked like Orion. (Orion is a star constellation.n) His eyes were blue and his face was darker grey. Orion also had a black mane and tail.  
  
Cota was waiting and trying to hold on to Gyriph, Yuki, Spotan, Xan(Zan), Tremol, and Quickstep. Owiery hopped off Kazan to help Cota. He Grabbed Spotan(Sp-O-tan), Xan and Tremol (Tre-mall). Sirius nervously took Yuki from Cota, Peter took Spotan from Owiery, James took Gyriph from Cota, Remus took Xan from Owiery, Lilly took Quickstep from Cota, and Dumbledore received Tremol from Oweiry.  
  
Oweiry climbed onto Kazan and Cota hopped onto Patrick, who was very giddy that morning and danced around. Cota, Derek and Owiery were the first one's to mount and Lilly told them to head on out and make sure that no one takes the spot.  
  
"What spot is it?" Cota asked, though he already knew.  
  
"Umm...lot 7-31-H," Lilly explained, side-glancing James and smiling wickedly.  
  
"Forward, Pat!" Cota ordered, holding on tightly as Patrick preformed a wildly unnecessary moonwalk-type-thing and then lunged forward.  
  
"Go, Kazan!" Owiery commanded, not very impressed with Patrick and wanting to prove his horse would do better. Kazan eased into a gallop and set out after Patrick.  
  
"Our turn, Orion!" Derek patted Orion's neck and the horse shot out like someone had lighten a bomb on its tail.  
  
Gyriph let out an angry neigh and Patrick replied with a call that sounded like an apology. Gyriph shook his head and waited patiently. James mounted Gyriph, his excitement now easily noticeable. He saw the brooms Peter was carrying and knew the Quidditch field names and numbers by heart. Sirius grinned and clambered on to Yuki, Remus onto Xan, Peter hopped onto Spotan, Lilly on to Quickstep, and Dumbledore mounted Tremol.  
  
Everyone walked the horses as they enjoyed the peacefulness of the early morning; a rare commodity. Sirius laughed that it was nice they had Cota to run up ahead and prepare everything. They didn't know that the three Guildsmen had circled around and could hear everything they were saying. Cota laughed quietly, hoping Sirius would remember that comment later.  
  
They walked their horses around everyone and back towards the house. Once there they set the trap and galloped to the Quidditch field at full speed. Patrick was in the lead, followed by Orion and then Kazan. When they got to the field they quickly set everything up quickly and lied down on the grass. They knew better then to discuss their plan because someone could hear them.  
  
Sirius galloped ahead and watched them, waiting for them to make the rookie mistake of talking about their plan. But, like they had agreed the night before, the plan was over; it couldn't be fixed up and they had to remain emotionless after it happened. When everyone finally arrived they picked teams. Remus just wanted to referee so it would be:  
  
James, Sirius and Peter VS Cota, Owiery and Derek.   
James was a Seeker- of course- and so was Owiery. Derek was a Keeper along with Peter; and Sirius and Cota were both chasers.  
  
"Okay so you'll have the west goals and we'll take the east," Cota proposed and everyone except Sirius nodded.  
  
"Wait! We want the east goals," Sirius announced suspiciously.  
  
Cota raised an eye brow, Derek and Owiery both nodded slightly to Cota; their plan was taking form. The two students nodding at the same time sent Sirius on edge.  
  
"Fine take the east goals," Cota nodded and hopped on his broom.  
  
"Unless you want us to have the east goals, but said you'd take it only because you knew we'd want whatever goals you chose....we want the west goals," Sirius crossed his arms and nodded. He was ignoring James, who was staring fixedly at the back of his neck, trying to send a telepathic message that he didn't care if they all died afterwards as long as he got to play.  
  
"Fine, I don't care," Cota shrugged and was about to take off when Sirius grabbed him.  
  
"No, wait, you might have known that we would know you knew we'd know you knew that we would argue this," he stated in perfect dialect of a crazy person, or drug addict suffering withdrawal.  
  
"I had no idea it would be a big deal," Cota protested, freeing himself and staring at Sirius in fake shock.  
  
"We'll take east," Sirius announced.  
  
"Good," Cota once again prepared for take off.  
  
"But then again..."  
  
"Paranoia, paranoia," Cota sang.  
  
Sirius ignored him and continued. "Only a fool would put the trap in front of himself, however you know that we are smart and would have suspected the trap to be in front of us..." He began.  
  
"Pick a side," Cota groaned.  
  
"So you put the trap in front of yourselves hoping we would choose it, but then again you might have suspected that we would figure this out so you put the trap in front of us..." Sirius continued.  
  
"Not that much thought goes into picking a side," Cota growled.  
  
"However, you would have known that we would have suspected this so I can certainly not chose the goal in front of us," Sirius stated.  
  
"Good, then you have made a decision?" Cota asked hopefully.  
  
"Not even close, I haven't even begun yet," Sirius answered.  
  
"He's right, I've seen him go on for days," James laughed.  
  
Owiery felt himself smiling, he was having fun and it surprised him. He had expected to hate Cota forever, yet he found himself actually warming up to him. Dumbledore smiled and Lilly set up a bench for the spectators. Dumbledore had missed seeing this kind of close friendship. At the school he saw a lot of kids make friends, everyone had friends, but he didn't know how far their friendships would go, he had been able to tell from the start that James, Sirius, Peter and Remus would be friends forever.  
  
Watching them now he felt overwhelmed with peace. Lilly had told him about how she and James wanted a son; he had told her that their son would be a great wizard and a wonderful child, and he had no doubt in his mind that his comment was true.  
  
Sirius continued his argument until Cota finally yelled that he didn't care what goal Sirius picked, he didn't care if he flipped a coin or moved to a new field. To this Sirius had simply replied,  
  
"I want a new field," Cota closed his eyes and looked to be trying to convince himself that killing his lord's friend would only get him in trouble, so Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Cota you have East and Sirius you have West. If anything goes wrong you can hold me accountable, alright?" He asked.  
  
Sirius thought about this for a few seconds, then consulted Peter and James. After their little meeting they agreed to it. Cota had said "works for us" midway though their meeting because he had never imagined the goal picking decision to last this long. Finally the game could begin.  
  
Owiery and James took to the field first, James going up high and circling and Owiery going toward the left side of the field and simply waiting. Cota gave Sirius a 'lets go!' type look as the two Quaffles were released. Peter and Derek flew to their goals and moved to whatever position they thought was the most maneuverable. Everything was set for the game to begin.  
  
"Come on kid, show me what you got," Cota smirked at Sirius.  
  
Remus signaled Lilly to release the Golden Snitch before Sirius could make a come back. The hyper powered snitched rocketed upward. Owiery calmly watched it go; James circled and tried to catch it on its way up. His pulse quickened in the rush of the Golden Snitch flying at him and he immediately picked up where he left off in playing the game.  
  
His instinct kicked in and he flew the broom with excellent grace and speed. James had never needed to be taught how to ride a broom, it had already been implanted in his mind, he had Quidditch genes, or so the Quidditch team captain used to tell him.  
  
The fresh, crisp morning air in his face, the birds flying around him, the look of the field with dew still on the grass, the movement below him as his teammates and opposing team fought to get one of the Quaffles into one of the goals, and then the Snitch, it's white wings shone in the morning sun and it's gold sparkled magnificently.  
  
James raced upward in the direction the snitch was heading. It appeared beside him and he reached out to grab it. The snitch turned and James raced after it. Remus looked up at James; he had missed the sight of him racing across the open sky, a master of his broom. Sirius even had to stop and look along with Peter, they all smiled. Dumbledore and Lilly followed their gazes and watched James.  
  
"Our son will learn to fly, then he'll learn to walk," Lilly whispered in complete happiness.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He could see the tears of pure delight well up in Lilly's eyes. She was imagining attending her son's first Quidditch game. She knew the first birthday present James would ever get him would be a little Quidditch play set. She imagined the sight as the crowd cheered her son's name. She wanted to see this and tears came to her eyes when she thought how great that moment would be. Playing Quidditch made James so happy and she wanted her son to feel the same happiness.  
  
Remus blew his whistle and Lilly was drawn out of her thoughts, Cota had scored a goal. James sped up and the snitch made a u-turn. The snitch had absolutely no problem flying, even in the cold December weather. It made another turn and headed right for the stands near Owiery. It was going so fast it couldn't turn. James was surprised at its speed! Owiery looked from the Snitch to Lilly and back again. The snitch was going to hit Lilly if she didn't move.  
  
"Better move," he cautioned.  
  
Lilly gave him a confused look, snitches didn't hit people. But this one was going too fast to stop. Lily quickly took Oweiry's advice and got up to move. James had given up on catching the snitch and was more worried about catching his wife before the snitch hit her. James sped up and made it in front of the snitch; he turned and quickly grabbed Lilly as the snitch hit the place she had been sitting.  
  
"He told me that thing was a bit faster then usual, he didn't tell me it was on a killing spree," Cota yelled out and Owiery grabbed the snitch as it bounced off the bench; In the process, he fell off his broom and landed on the field that was about seven feet down. Cota and Derek raced over to where Owiery fell.  
  
"Hey!" Derek called out. "Are you alright?" He asked and Cota jumped off his broom.  
  
"High powered snitch...Bad idea," Owiery groaned.  
  
James and Lilly landed safely back on the ground.  
  
"Did I hurt you," James's soft, concerned voice asked.  
  
"No, not at all," She answered and hugged him, he always made her feel safe and she knew she'd never have to worry about anything because he'd never let anything happen to her.  
  
"So...who won?" asked Peter as he came down.  
  
Owiery looked at his hand and his eyes widened. "You mean I actually caught that thing?!" He said in pure amazement.  
  
"Ummm....Owiery...Can you, by any chance, feel your hand?" Cota asked, biting his lip.  
  
"...somewhat," Owiery answered as Cota and Derek helped him to his feet.  
  
Derek grabbed the snitch from Owiery and shrunk it. The tinny little thing attacked him for shrinking it. "Oooo, I like it. It's got an attitude," Derek laughed.  
  
Dumbledore came over and looked at the snitch. "I keep telling Thomas not to enchant the game balls. So what does he do?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He enchants the game balls," Lilly smiled.  
  
Sirius, Peter, Remus and James all exchanged a 'good man' and a 'why didn't we think of that look. The 'good man' look because they felt a bit proud of the student for thinking of the plan and not caring what he was told, and the why didn't we think of that look was self explanatory.  
  
'We have to teach OUR son that one' James mouthed to Lilly who doubled over laughing.  
  
They started a new game and James caught the shrunken snitch after Cota scored two goals and Sirius scored one. The third game Owiery was no match for James and he caught the snitch only moments after it was released. The all congratulated the winners and headed home. Derek, Cota and Owiery fought to keep their emotions under control.  
  
They had been taught how at the academy, but it seemed harder now because Sirius had let his guard down and everyone was high on the sensation of victory. They neared the house and Cota yawned in order to keep away a laugh. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus hopped off the horses and Cota volunteered to put them away because the other team had won. The 'winners' accepted Cota's offer. Cota, Derek and Owiery started putting the horses away as everyone else talked.  
  
"I'm going to explode if they don't hurry up," Derek whispered.  
  
Owiery and Cota both nodded and quickly put the horses away. Then they joined the rest of the group as it headed inside. Owiery pointed out that these were the prank masters so they needed to add one more thing. A loosing team. Cota, Derek and Owiery headed toward the house first and nearly reached the door.  
  
"Wait, winners first," Owiery reminded them and they pretended to nod reluctantly and moved aside. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus stepped in front of them and headed toward the house. As Lilly went to follow Owiery and Cota put there arms out, blocking the way. When she gave a confused look Cota just shook his head as him and Owiery dropped their arms.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mrs. Lilly," Cota stated, his voice was evocatively smooth.  
  
About three steps from the house they heard someone trip the wire. Sirius looked up and saw a wave of snow coming toward them.  
  
"Holy sh-"was all he had time to whisper as the snow plowed over them. Cota, Owiery and Derek had stopped just out of range and were looking at the snow in a curious manner. James was the first to break through the snow and into the light.  
  
"Hmm...How'd that happed?" Cota asked, still maintaining his quizzical look.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Remus growled as he clawed his way to the surface.  
  
Lilly couldn't help but laugh and Dumbledore found it his duty to inform the 'winners' that they had been out pranked.  
  
"This is the beginning of a war you know," Peter squealed as he squirmed out of the snow.  
  
Cota looked at Derek and Owiery; they returned his look and finally busted out laughing. Owiery tried not to, but he couldn't help himself. Sirius came through the snow to see three young riders doubled over laughing; Peter ranting on about how this meant war and Remus and James staring in bewilderment.  
  
"How on earth did they do this? We watched the house all morning." Remus was mumbling.  
  
Owiery and Derek nodded to Cota, they were satisfied and decided to go ahead and tell them how they did it instead of holding it over their heads.  
  
"We talked about it last night way after everyone had gone to sleep, then this morning when you sent us up ahead we galloped there and then circled around to set this up," Cota explained.  
  
"I never would have suspected that," Sirius said suddenly, and much to everyone's amazement.  
  



	7. Saying good bye is too hard!

Five weeks later, at Takai's base.  
  
'They believe that the weapons they are creating and the people they mutate are the future evolution of humans. Kira is the outcome of an ancient race that was from another world; it came here for a short time, and then made it back to their world again. But Takai's great, great, great, grand father knew one of them, he was evil, just like Takai, and took one the creatures' blood. Trapping one of the creatures and taking the most from it. The blood had been passed down, generation to generation, until Takai finally found a use for it, in Kira.'  
  
_'My name is Kira. My designation number is four zero seven two nine. My rank and level are two. My master is Takai. My teacher is Irving. My job is to kill.'  
_  
"Hello, little one," Irving greeted as he entered the room.  
  
"My designation is Kira," The creature answered, she didn't understand why he always called her different names.  
  
"I know... But the name doesn't fit you," Irving answered sadly, he wanted the creature to have a soul and to know how to be friendly.  
  
But the creature never laughed, it always had a confused look on its face. It only knew pain and fear. Irving hoped he was making a difference and helping her to have a soul, but she never showed it. She never laughed she never smiled. She was placid.  
  
"Are you ready for today's lesson?" He asked as sweetly as he could.  
  
"Yes" She answered, her response was never given from actual emotion or even a desire, it was simply what she had been told to say when asked that question. To her, there was no other response.  
  
Irving knew that here he was being watched, so he introduced a new idea. "Say, why don't we go to my room? I've got a new book there I think you'll like."  
  
The creature didn't move it just stared up at him. Irving knew he would get in trouble for doing this, but he was sure that the thing that they created had a soul and he wanted terribly to save that soul. It wasn't right just to let it die, mentally. It had to have a soul, it had to. He'd spent a lot of time with Kira, he knew her better than anyone else did.  
  
"Kira, do you want to come to my room?" He asked and took the helmet off Kira; the helmet that Takai had put on her in order to control her easier and from far away. He expected her to simply say that this was her designated learning area and she shouldn't leave.  
  
"I ..." Kira started. And answer was hard, she wasn't supposed to leave, that idea had never been introduced, it was breaking a rule.  
  
"Come on. I'm your teacher, and it's class time. So let's simply go have a class," Irving said as stood up, opening the door and not waiting for her to follow. Kira followed him all the way to his room. When he got there, he shut the door and took out a book from a hidden spot behind the bookshelf.  
  
"Here Kira," He said as he handed her the book.  
  
Kira couldn't read. She looked at pictures in order to understand things. That is what bothered Irving because she was surrounded all day with pictures of people being killed, tortured, and even hunted down. They put TV's all over one wall of her room and she had to watch these horrible images twice a day for two hours. The collar on Kira's neck glowed and Irving looked at her urgently.  
  
"Kira, take the book, hide it. I know you don't know what it is, but remember that I care greatly for you. I want you to be able to know when someone is trying to help you and not be afraid to let them. I want you to have a real father someday; it won't be me because I have to leave you now, but I'll always remember you. Keep the book hidden and read it at night. Will you promise to do this?" He asked desperately.  
  
He didn't really expect her to understand anything he had said. The collar glowed brighter, and then two guards burst into the room and stood behind Kira. Irving looked at her and she looked at the floor. As the two guards stepped forward, Kira slipped the book into a little hidden pocket in her backpack.  
  
"I promise," She whispered as a guard grabbed her and carried her out of the room over his shoulder. Irving followed; he knew they would take him to Takai.  
  
"Hello little Kira," one of the guards sneered as he put Kira down. "Are you ready for today's lesson?" He asked.  
  
"Don't take it out on her, it was my idea," Irving growled.  
  
"Well? Are you ready for today's lesson?" The guard repeated.  
  
Kira nodded slowly and the guard raised his hand high in the air. "Good," He said and brought his hand down; hitting Kira hard across the face. Kira was hit so hard that she fell to the ground. "Today's lesson: knowing only to listen to your master!" The guard yelled and took out a nightstick.  
  
He raised it into the air and hit Kira in the side with it. She let out a scream of pain and Irving jumped forward. He was about to get the guard off Kira, but the other guard grabbed him and pushed him toward Takai's office. The other guard hit Kira again, it knocked her out, and he picked her up. He carried her to her room, shoved her in, and locked the door.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Irving turned away and headed into Takai's office.  
  
At Takai's office  
  
Irving sat in a chair as Takai paced back and forth. The office was decorated in a very relaxed way. Takai usually questioned his staff in a different room, one with hot light, not air, uncomfortable chairs, and an overall sensation of death. This room was his personal office; he couldn't question his best friend in the other room. This one held a mahogany boss's desk with gold leaf finishing and a grand, throne-like office chair behind that desk. Plagues lined the off white wall and the chair in which Irving sat was deep red and gold.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Irving?" Takai questioned, continuing his pacing and barely looking at Irving.  
  
"That creature has a soul. I'm sure of it," Irving explained, watching Takai as he traveled back and forth.  
  
"Irving, you were with me when I started this dream and you know as well as I do that a creature created in a lab out of the genes of an extinct species can NOT have a soul," Takai stated lightly, as if he was almost convinced that the sentence he had just uttered was a normal routine that all staff should wake up and say to themselves at least once a week.  
  
Irving didn't answer, his gaze told that he thought otherwise and would not change his mind. Takai stopped and turned towards his friend. Irving's casual nature disturbed him. This was a serious thing! He knew that Irving would not simply fall in line; he'd always been the one to question the experiments and Takai had feared for a long time that Irving would mess with their biggest project. There was only one thing to do.  
  
"Take Dima (Dee-Mah) and leave," Takai ordered sadly.  
  
Irving nodded. "I understand," he said through clenched teeth. With a slight nod he rose from his seat and left the evil man to wallow in his own sins. Irving headed towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Dima?" He called as he walked in.  
  
Dima was a human that had signed up for the experiment when she was a teenager. She had been given the same electronic device as Kira and was basically a living computer. Only, thanks to Irving, she had a soul.  
  
"I'm here Irving" Dima smiled. "The meeting with Kira was short...is everything alright?...you look sad," She observed and rushed over to him.  
  
"We are leaving...might even be for good," Irving said then he smiled at her, she had wanted to leave for a long time. Dima fought back tears because she knew how much Irving wanted to help Kira.  
  
"You said that soon the Wizards would be coming to destroy the base, right?" She started.  
  
"Yes, they come to kill Kira," He answered with a sigh.  
  
"Well, what if Kira does have a soul? She'd know to get away right?" Dima continued.  
  
"And go where? Everyone that looks at her would know what she was. Someone would kill her because they'd think she was a monster," Irving replied in frustration.  
  
"You've spent five weeks with that little girl. Don't you believe in her? Don't you believe in fate? If she is meant to live she will live," Dima smiled as she finished.  
  
There was a long pause, until- "Your right Dima. Let's go start that clinic you always wanted," Irving smiled and together they started packing.  
  
They packed up and Irving informed Takai that he would finish his work and leave. Takai informed him that he was no longer allowed to see Kira. Irving understood and he had a months worth of work before they could leave. Dima had to record the records of every patient into the main computer and Irving had to write down all the cures he had found. Irving didn't like Takai's plans, but he wasn't going to make Takai's victims suffer, that was why they bothered to stay that extra month.  
  
When they finished, Irving checked everything one last time. His month had run out. He just tried his best to keep his head up high as he walked out of the hospital wing. Dima walked beside him, she would no longer have to see the mutilated bodies that came in for treatment, she no longer had to deal with the harsh attitudes of the base guards, and she no longer had to test people.  
  
She wanted to run a hospital where she could treat people with a kind attitude; she doubted anyone would ever accept her because she was a cyborg. They walked to a secluded part of the base and were almost to the exit. Irving's eyes were almost tearing up. Kira wouldn't ever have a chance to have a soul. He stepped into the hall way and down the long path toward the exit.  
  
"Wait!" He heard a familiar voice call out.  
  
Irving quickly turned around to see Kira running towards them. She had her uniform on and was holding the raccoon he had given to her. Kira had something else though, something that caught Irving's eyes. Kira had the book.  
  
"Kira?" Irving asked; he knew she would get in trouble for leaving her designated area and had probably had to sneak out.  
  
"Irving, I don't understand something" Kira stated.  
  
"What don't you understand?" Irving asked.  
  
Kira opened up the book and showed him a picture of a family. Something she'd never seen or heard about before. Something he feared she'd never see.  
  
"That's called a family," Irving explained. "That's the dad," He pointed at the dad. "That's the mom" He pointed to the mom "That's their children," He pointed to the two kids. "A family is a group of people who care for each other, at least that's how it's supposed to be."  
  
"What if one of them dies?" Kira asked. That was it. Finally a true sign of a soul. Her job was to kill, she knew that. Now she wanted to know the effect it would have.  
  
"Well, then there is great sadness. Every member left will be somewhat different. Perfect families have every member," Irving told her.  
  
"Oh, can there be a family with out the mother and father?" Kira asked, the male was confusing her, was that Takai?  
  
"Maybe I explained this the wrong way. A true family is not the people you are forced to be around. Takai is not your family. A family is who you care about and love, like friends. However, true family is the people that have a bloodline with you, even a small part. When a member of this family dies, the remaining members are never the same."  
  
"I don't understand. Family is people you care about and love...True family shares blood?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, there are many definitions of family," Irving was loosing the point of this and he knew it.  
  
"Family is many things: Relatives, godparents, and the people that love you. Families are represented by parents and children, but some parents and children don't get along. When they don't, it's a dysfunctional family...or a troubled family. If the parents and children do get along then the rules are simple. A father belongs with his family, with his son and/or daughter, and his wife. There are a lot of complications, but that's the basic idea," Dima explained.  
  
"Oh," Kira chimed. Irving smiled at Dima; he was proud of her and knew she would make a great doctor or nurse. "Irving?" Kira said suddenly, almost shyly but with a child-like purity he'd never forget.  
  
"Yes?" Irving answered; he hated having to leave Kira and knew he would most likely never see her again. So he at least wanted to answer and final questions.  
  
"Are you and Dima my family?" Kira asked, her eyes shining with innocence.  
  
Irving didn't know how to respond, he had to leave Kira, and he could never be her family. He had never wanted to hurt Kira, but did he have to know? Did he have to tell her no, that he wasn't her family? Dima looked incredibly sad; she didn't know what to say either. There was a long silence.  
  
"Kira... you have a lot to learn about families. You are not my daughter, niece, granddaughter, cousin, and I can't adopt you," he began.  
  
"...I don't understand."  
  
"The truth, Kira, is never kind. You are not my family," Irving answered, he wanted to kill himself for the hurt look Kira got on her face.  
  
"I thought you said Family was the people you loved," Kira cried, she hugged the book tightly and tears fell down her eyes. Her one glimmer of hope had been torn away before she'd even had a chance to accept it.  
  
"Kira, you don't know how to love, do you? You don't know that love is when you'll risk your own happiness to make the person you love happy. Love is knowing when to make sacrifices. Kira, a person who has never been loved can not love until that person is shown how," Irving explained.  
  
"Irving, I know you don't want to leave her and you want to make this easier on her by telling her that so she won't miss you, but don't. Say good-bye on good terms. Not by insults," Dima whispered sharply.  
  
Irving looked at Kira; she backed away from him, tears streaming from her eyes. He had been the one person who had never told her she was doomed... that was until now. He relaxed his cold expression, but it was too late, he'd hurt her.  
  
"I don't know what I did wrong," Kira whimpered. She knew she got hurt when she did something wrong, now she was hurt very badly, but didn't know what she'd done wrong.  
  
"I want you to have a real family. Someone that cares about you; someone you'll be safe with. Bit it can't be me. I have to leave, but you can't be afraid to let yourself love someone. You'll know when you do. You'll feel it, a strange feeling that will make you smile. You'll know, you are very clever, so you'll figure it out," Irving softened his voice as best he could and patted her on the head.  
  
"Kira, I hope someday our paths will cross again. If fate is on our sides we will meet again," Irving smiled and tipped his hat.  
  
"Good bye, Kira," Dima waved and held back the urge to hug her; she knew Kira wouldn't understand it.  
  
Irving said his good bye and then they slowly turned to leave, he looked back for one last look at her; it was hard to think that she would grow up to be a weapon for Voldemort. Irving knew that when the Wizards attacked, the base would be moved. It would start over, but Kira was their last shot at an ultimate ANGEL, after the battle, if Kira was killed they would just have to go on dreaming, and training the guards they had. They would eventually bring Kira back to life and start over. Irving shook his head, 'but, maybe sooner or later, something will awaken her soul and she will fight back.' 


	8. Baby

Eve: Hiya readers. I'd like to devote this OCC to things that piss me off.  
  
Mike: Evee, we don't have that kind of time.  
  
Eve: ... anyway. 1 One word Reviews. I can't tell if people are really reading. 2 People who review only so they can get reviews for their own stories. That's shallow and easily caught. 3 Readers who don't review. If you appreciate a piece of work, tell the author. 4 how sappy my story is at some times. I was just trying to make sure they led happy lives before IT happened. 5 Having to rewrite my story and then not get any new readers. 6 People who refuse to read a story because it's long. I like longer stories because everyone hates it when books end.  
  
Mike: You done yet?  
  
Eve: No-  
  
Mike: excellent. I thought I'd explain the headsets. You see, Eve is not a skitzo. The special guests actually do exist only they are teachers and kids from our school. They put on headsets that we program into either the school computer, Evee's computer, or the Library computer. Sometimes one of us will type if the speech program is broken though, but we usually tell you. Oh, and the action things are typed.  
  
Eve: Thanks for giving all that away.  
  
Mike: She's lazy so she programmed key words and stuff to load and separate the chapters from the commentary.  
  
Eve: 7. Mike, drinks all my soda and never puts any back.  
  
Mike: side glancing her our special guest apparently isn't showing up so on with the fic!  
  
The green leaves were once again blooming on the trees and animals were slowly returning from their winter hibernation and migration. The settings for spring were being unfolded onto the stage and even the air seemed to be sweetening. The Zagan academy was a beautiful setting as the guild of preservation took this opportunity to begin planting and all around the grounds were signs that this would be a very good spring.  
  
The fountain in the main garden was being cleaned and joyful laughter was bellowing out of almost every mouth. The winter had been hard, and everyone was relieved by the many events the spring would make jobs for. Keeping busy was all the worried and the grieving could do to keep their minds off you-know-who, so all around England sprung a race of super workers.  
  
These individuals would do anything they could to keep busy. This made for a very well run community, but very tired organizations like the Zagan academy that were hired to keep people safe and as organized as possible. The students were enjoying the time outside as they set about doing chores in preparation for the spring.  
  
Lisa was with a group of healers, laying under a grape-vine awning and having a picnic/study group. Derek was at work, volunteering for the guild of foods. Owiery was at his Lord's mansion, hanging out with his two friends. Everyone was enjoying the cool weather that was breaking free from winter and a Quidditch match had started up in the east field.  
  
Yet alone in a dreary hallway stood Cota; leaning against the whine red wall with its fancy trim of dark brown running horizontally across the wall like a railing. The mahogany floors and soft lighting provided a daunting appearance like that of a high-priced lawyers' office hallway. The pictures on the wall displayed the history of the school as pens scrawled out the stories and then tapped almost impatiently as they waited for someone to read it.  
  
Cota had read five already and then pen began elaborate calligraphy of the names of each Guild Master. He let out a soft sigh and stared at the recently polished floor; a tired eighteen year old with half-lidded eyes and hair that was on the verge of rebellion stared back at him. He let his feet slide forward, concealing his reflection.  
  
A disappointment aroused as he saw that his shoes would be in need of a cleaning either today or tomorrow and that the regulation tie was loose on his left foot. He pulled his left foot back and tapped his toe on the floor, letting his pant leg cover the knot and hide his poor job at getting up to code within a three-minute time period.  
  
James had left early and without waking anyone. He seemed to have forgotten that Cota had slept with his door open so that he could hear better. Cota had heard the front door close and had thought nothing of it as his drowsy mind told him to sleep and ignore the meaningless noise. That was until he heard James's voice with a sharp, slightly rough yell of 'Yah!' The noise was quickly followed by hooves, galloping up the hill.  
  
Cota had launched himself out of bed and had eventually came to fumbling down the stairs while trying to pull his shirt down over his head. Lilly was just awakening at this point and saw the desperate struggle Cota was making to keep up with James, who had snuck out. She headed for the kitchen and grabbed the two lunches she'd made the day before.  
  
The magical toaster was summoned out of its drawer as Lilly grabbed bread out of the pantry. She used her wand to butter it while grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and pouring juice into it. She flicked her wand and thin strips of fire came to life inside the toaster. The bred was dropped in and the juice was pouring itself.  
  
She hurried back into the family room, to see that Cota was trying to throw stuff into his bag and tie his shoes at the same time. He was dropping homework all over the place and Lilly smiled to see the report on Muggles behavior. She smiled as she read the familiar passage that she'd helped him write.  
  
'It is almost amazing to see the depth of some of the richer and middleclass Muggles; shallow depth that is. While observing a kind-hearted soul who didn't have much, but still gave what she could and put it into a charity bin, I observed a Mercedes, (Type of extremely expensive Muggle car) parked facing the bin.  
  
The kind-hearted Muggle, who in my personal opinion deserves an award, drove off in something barely distinguishable as a car. The Mercedes swooped in. A blonde woman got out, nonchalantly opened her trunk, and began rooting through the bags. A passerby saw this and called the police. (Muggle law enforcement.)  
  
Then the passerby approached the woman and spoke her mind. She was told to shut up. She refused and sat on the trunk of the car, saying if she wanted the charity items, fine, but she'd replace them by donating her car. Needles to say, Mrs. Blonde Mercedes was not happy. She ranted and raved and eventually threw the passerby off.  
  
The passerby sat down on a curb to watch and wait for the police. The three personalities are very clear. The kind: those who give to others who are less fortunate or in the same boat. The shallow: those who drive expensive cars (any cars for that matter) yet steal form children and abuse victims. The needed: Those not afraid to speak their mind about things that are obviously wrong.  
  
She was dressed in Walmart clothes and sneakers with a hole in the bottom, but she wouldn't steal from a charity. Most of the Muggles who saw this act just walked by and said nothing, those are the sheep. It appears that Muggles, among most of the human race, are followers. They all sink into a zone of rules. Follow, lead, stay, or venture out.'  
  
The toaster chimed and Lily swept her eyes off the article and into the kitchen. She bet he'd get an A on the paper, but the point was really towards a few students in the class who had parents who stole stuff out of the bins. Cota's reports always contained a deeper meaning, once class at a time he was trying to make a difference.  
  
Lilly grabbed the toast and flicked her wand; jam sprung out of the fridge and began covering the toast as she put it on a plate. She grabbed the juice glass and the plate of toast and rushed back into the living room as Cota had been slinging the bag over his shoulder and trying to comb his hair so it didn't look like he'd just been through a tornado.  
  
"Here," Lilly put the glass in his hand, the lunches under his arm and a piece of toast in his mouth. Cota nodded his thanks and was out the door.  
  
The pen tapped loudly and Cota looked up to see that it wanted to continue its history lesson- the price he paid for loitering in the hallway. He'd been in such a rush that morning, to be slowed down so much seemed almost intolerable. The door opened and James walked out of the council room. His eyes relayed his shock upon seeing his Squire.  
  
Cota simply held up the two lunches and James sighed in relief. It had been a long meeting and he was starving. Through lunch, James wrote letters to Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Dumbledore, explaining that the attack on the base was to be on March 1. They had told him... no, actually they had ordered him to tell them when he had to attack.  
  
An owl swooped low and dropped a letter at Cota's feet. Cota recognized the owl. It belonged to Lilly. 'Unity' Lilly had named it. Unity was a barn owl she'd gotten her first year at Hogwarts. Cota stooped down and retrieved the letter, patting the owl on the head so it would know it could leave. Unity had the habit of being fuzz-brained.  
  
The letter was to James. Lilly had sent it to Cota, because she knew he'd find and give it to James. Cota handed it over and James read it aloud. Lilly wanted to talk to him. He stared at it doubtingly and then looked at Cota.  
  
"Don't ask me, she was fine when I left," Cota stated, holding up the empty lunch bags in a sign that she'd given then to him. James nodded and they headed home early.  
  
James entered the house- while Cota was putting the horses away- and met Lilly in the bedroom. He kissed her on the forehead; Testing to see if she was angry or not. If she was, then she'd simply move, if she was pissed she'd jerk away and stare at him with a mixture of anger and surprise as if amazed he could be stupid enough to touch her. James knew better than two do that four days a month. Instead he brought candy and tried just to stay out of her hair.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" James asked as gently as he could.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore called, he told me about the mission," she answered and hugged him consolingly.  
  
"What must be done must be done," James answered, a bit too coldly for Lilly's taste and without returning the hug.  
  
She could tell that her worst fear was coming true. James had given up on there being any good left in the world. She could not blame him; he had to go kill something that was created by some sicko, to be a weapon; what good was there in that? She'd been through many Widow's nights and had talked to many other Rider wives and husbands that told stories about the first time they'd began realizing their spouses were turning cold.  
  
Those couples usually divorced within three years. No one blamed the riders. They had a hard job and if they began turning it wasn't usually their fault and they couldn't stop it after a certain point. The psychological trauma changed them. Their souls had to react by closing in and keeping their distance from everyone else. The world became a meaningless place. Those riders were always fired and watched closely. Cota had once been assigned to one of those riders.  
  
That was before he'd met James. He was a squire to another rider, who'd been fired. Clef was new to the procedure as they'd only started firing riders that turned cold a few years ago. Since the first year was filled with suicide. Clef had ordered that all those who were fired, be watched as a memory charm good enough was very slow to take affect.  
  
They were new to the charm as well. They didn't want to disgrace the rider by erasing their entire time as a rider, only certain horrible events. That took time, potions, and counseling. Now, the riders were watched by fellow riders, but when Cota was starting out, it had been the idea that the Squire would simply take care of their lord.  
  
The problem had risen with Cota. He was young and his lord had turned very quickly. Lilly had heard the stories from James, who was trying to explain the situation as they had both never met Cota and... well, that was a longer story.  
  
The days went by quickly and Lilly decided it was time to tell James a secret she had been keeping. A secret she knew might help to cheer him up. When she saw him get to the point where he didn't care about anything anymore, she decided it was the right time to tell him. He was in the basement study and she heard him curse as he went over the plan again.  
  
"You'll have to watch that mouth, I'm sure our son will be better off not hearing that," She called over to him. James looked over at her with a look that expressed the fact that he was not in the mood for games. "So, which room should we make into his?" she asked.  
  
"I think we'll have enough time to decide that later," He replied; his eyes going back to the parchment.  
  
"We may not have as long as you think. The doctor said July, possibly August," Lilly answered nonchalantly.  
  
James's mind took three seconds to receive, decode, detect for lies, and then react to that sentence. He slowly turned to look at her. "The doctor?" he asked; his face was so handsome and loving in that moment that Lilly couldn't help but grin.  
  
She nodded and patted her stomach. James was immediately brought out of his mood and was overwhelmed with joy. He and Lilly talked all night, in the morning they were still full of energy and the smiles had not even begun to fade from their faces. James wrote a letter to Dumbledore and asked Cota to deliver it personally.  
  
Cota wasn't too happy because he had been woken up at three in the morning, and then asked to deliver a letter. He got dressed and drowsily came down the stairs. That was when he saw the excited look on Lilly and James's faces. He figured it out immediately, there was only one thing that could have brought James out of that mood, and that was Lilly, but after that the only thing that could have made him smile and laugh as he did now, was a son.  
  
"So what are you going to name him?" Cota asked with a grin.  
  
Lilly cheered and hugged Cot excitedly. "How'd you know?" She smiled.  
  
Cota decided to keep that to himself as Lilly would know, but James might find it slightly insulting that they had both been conspiring about his recent mood. "I'll go deliver the letter. He ran out side yelling for Pat to WAKE UP! When he reached the stable, he told Gyriph and Patrick the news and mounted.  
  
"Go Pat! To Hogwarts we've got great news for Dumbledore," Cota yelled and took off.  
  
They charged across the field and in his happiness Cota didn't realize that Pat had obtained an even faster speed then ever before. He was at the maximum speed that a Rider's horse could go with out flying. Actually, Patrick was going a bit faster then that. Cota was on the mountain trail and saw a path leading to Lord Ramier's house.  
  
He decided to stop by on his way back; he hadn't seen Oweiry since the party. Cota made it off the mountain and after about fifteen minutes, he arrived at Hogwarts, the trip had taken him only a few hours, which was surprising considering how long it took the train. Cota stopped Pat inches from the edge of the forest.  
  
"Back up Pat," He said.  
  
The only saddle Cota had for Patrick had been given to him by the academy when he graduated from his first year at horse training. The saddle made it very clear that he was a rider and he couldn't just ride out onto the school unless he wanted to spend all day answering the student's questions and being hounded for autographs and information. He didn't know what to do, he had on his Rider's cloak, and anyone that saw him would know he was a rider. That could be dangerous were there any students there whose parents were either Death Eaters or members of the DarkThorn. Cota dismounted Patrick.  
  
"What is two species in one, considers itself greater then humans, has one mind that always wonders, and know the future but does not tell it?" A voice asked from behind Cota.  
  
"A centaur," Cota answered and turned around. A sphinx sat on a rock looking down at him.  
  
"Correct," It smiled.  
  
"I have a riddle for you," Cota stated with a smile that foretold of a challenge.  
  
"Really? Do tell," The sphinx's eyes lit up.  
  
"How does one who must not be seen, move among the seeing?" Cota asked.  
  
The sphinx thought for a moment. "I haven't heard this one before...it seems more of a problem then a riddle," she answered.  
  
"Ah, yes, but both riddles and questions must eventually be answered," Cota retaliated.  
  
The sphinx nodded, it knew Cota and usually stayed away from the forest, but it saw Pat's speed and decided to catch up. "Well, one might try a distraction, say a sphinx joined in the action," The sphinx proposed.  
  
"If you'd help me, I'd appreciate it," Cota nodded. Because she could not answer the riddle, she was inclined to help him.  
  
The sphinx jumped out from the woods and charged the main stairwell to the school. The students stood in amazement and Cota snuck out from his hiding spot and raced over to Hagrid's hut. The sphinx growled and asked it's riddle, when no one answered it snarled and jumped back into the forest and decided to head home. Cota knocked on Hagrid's door.  
  
"Hello? Hagrid, I have wonderful news, please let me it," Cota called.  
  
Hagrid answered the door and Cota jumped inside as a few of the students came to see if Hagrid knew anything about the sphinx. Cota leapt behind the sofa and crouched their as the students came running up.  
  
"Hagrid! Hagrid, we just saw a sphinx! It asked us a riddle, but it didn't attack!" A girl cheered proudly.  
  
"It wuz bored then, they only attack when they wan' ta" Hagrid explained.  
  
"Well, I saw a glimpse of the riders crest in the forest. THERE MUST BE A RIDER HERE!" A boy yelled suspiciously, Cota crouched lower.  
  
"Now, now, if you wan' ta know about riders then get ta the library and read up on 'em" Hagrid told the students.  
  
They looked at him with disappointment then turned and left. Cota let out a sigh of relief and stood up; Hagrid walked over to him and waited for an explanation.  
  
"I 'ope you plan on tellin' me wha' tha' was abou'"  
  
Cota explained everything and Hagrid was overcome with emotion, he dapped at his eyes with a tattered cloth as he realized he was the first person to be informed about the tremendous news from the Potter house.  
  
"Now, I must tell Professor Dumbledore before anyone else," Cota stated.  
  
Hagrid escorted him to the school as the class bell rang. All the students reported to their classes and Cota ran through the halls as Hagrid went to go get Lilly and James a present. He said he wanted to get something special because Lilly and James were special in his eyes.  
  
Cota nodded and made his way through the school. He was trying to find Professor Mc. Gonagall so that she could let him into the headmaster's chambers. It took him forever and when he saw her the class bell rang. Cota skidded to a halt and charged up the stairs. He rounded a few corners and was going through another hall. He could hear students coming up behind him, one of them was the boy from before, yelling that he knew a rider was somewhere around the school. Cota skidded around a corned and Dumbledore was standing there. He smiled down at Cota, eyes twinkling in their prideful light.  
  
"I assume you have a message for me?" Dumbledore asked; his smile was bright and cheery.  
  
Cota nodded quickly as he heard more students coming.  
  
"Then let us talk in my office," Dumbledore smiled, said Chocolate fudge and a stature jumped out of the way. Cota quickly followed Dumbledore up to his office. He handed Dumbledore the letter James had written. Dumbledore read the letter, his expression never changed, but behind his half moon glasses, his eyes lit up more brightly then ever before.  
  
"They are finally going to have their son," Cota smiled.  
  
"Yes, it seems so. I will reserve a spot for him here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled. "They deserve an open spot."  
  
"Already?" Cota asked in amazement, getting into Hogwarts wasn't as easy as being born to a witch and wizard family, you had to show magical ability before going.  
  
"Lilly and James were great, powerful students. Their son will be the same way, this I am sure of," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Even Fawkeys looked happy; his flame was bright and seemed to be beaming with pride. Dumbledore looked the same way. They talked for an hour, Hagrid sent the present using an owl...okay two owls, and Joined in the conversation. Everyone was so happy they forgot about You-Know-Who and rejoiced. Dumbledore went to write a letter to James and Lilly.  
  
Cota left and headed for Oweiry's house, he wanted to give James and Lilly some time alone, and Hagrid went back to a new creature he had discovered recently. When Cota got to Ramier's mansion he knocked on the giant door and waited for Oweiry.  
  
He couldn't wipe the smile from his face; he looked down at his watch and realized it was only five-foutry-seven in the morning. 'Oop's' Cota thought. Oweiry answered the door, looking quite annoyed to be woken on his day off, but his expression changed when he saw Cota's smile.  
  
"Yes?" Oweiry asked and invited Cota inside.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you this early. I'll leave if you want me to" Cota said apologetically and turned to leave.  
  
"Whats' up Cota?" Oweiry called after him, his annoyed tone becoming greater.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you that Lilly and James are going to have a baby...see ya later," Cota said casually and headed down the path.  
  
Oweiry quickly caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. "What?!?!" Oweiry demanded; the excitement in his face was growing now.  
  
They went inside and talked about it for a few minutes until-  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Lord Ramier asked.  
  
"LILLY AND JAMES ARE HAVING A BABY!!!" Oweiry and Cota yelled.  
  
Eve: Okay, now, when pranks go right.  
  
New secretary (second day on the job) answers telephone as is told in official tones: "This is the phone company. We are testing a new circuit wiring scheme in your offices. Please keep everyone off the phones for the next 10 minutes. We will be verifying the correct wiring of your system by passing HOT STEAM through the wires. Instruct your employees to place their phones on the floor, or, better yet, wrap them in towels to avoid scalding themselves. We will advise you when the tests are complete $click$" After momentary panic, the secretary begins a frenzied "Paul Revere" routine, running from desk to desk while glancing frequently at her watch. Just as the 10 minutes are about up, she bursts into her boss's office (while he is in the midst of an important long-distance call) and, screaming, grabs the receiver from his hand and flings the whole phone under his desk...  
  
Mike: A TEACHER sent this one to us.  
  
The food service used opaque plastic salt and pepper shakers with pop-off tops that could be pried off with a knife blade if you were persistent enough.  
  
PREPARATION (in a restroom nearby): (1) Empty salt ( or pepper) from a previously 'acquired' container and fill about 1/3 full with concentrated lemon juice. (2) Place a thin tissue across the opening, poke it down a bit to form a depression, and fill the depression with about a teaspoon of baking soda. (3) Cover (from the inside) the holes of the top with tape of the appropriate color. (4) Replace top on container and trim visible tissue from around the top.  
  
Carry the device to dining hall (upright and as stable as is possible... for your own sake).  
  
After discretely placing the shaker on your table (only place it near to you... see caveat #1 below), observe the next person to use the salt (pepper). (S)He will shake lightly at first, then harder as nothing comes out. Due to the breakdown of the tissue and the pressure resulting from the classic acid/base reaction, the top will pop off (quite spectacularly) amidst a shower of foam. Your victim (as will as everyone around) should have quite a reaction, since one does not usually observe this type of behavior in a salt (pepper) shaker!  
  
CAVEATS: 1. The top will come off with some force. If the holes are sealed well, this will happen on about the second or third shake. Once, though, due to poor sealing, it took about 5 seconds, during which time our victim started looking at the shaker to examine the "foamy stuff coming out" of the holes... we quickly grabbed the shaker from her to direct the top towards the ceiling before it went off. So, watch carefully!  
  
2. The "foam shower" (lemon juice & soda) may ruin you victim meal... be prepared to pop for another one.  
  
3. Don't do this if your victim or anyone near ground zero is dressed up (this joke will flop at board meetings and the like).  
  
Eve: This is from a college student. Once you have stolen a dorm-mate's room keys, the room is yours to  
plunder. As a variation, steal the dorm keys but reverse the lock  
(so the keyhole faces INTO the room); we had a mechanical engineer  
who got this down to about 20 seconds. Then loudly announce to the  
victim you own the keys, but "let" them win the race back to their  
room. PRESTO! Locked inside their own room (with no keys). If  
you've fixed the phone to continually ring, they get very pliable  
after about 10 minutes.  
  
Mike: One night when you have a few friends around, take turns calling the same phone number, a really obnoxious acquaintance that won't recognize your voices is always a good choice. When the person answers, try to leave a message for John Smith (or any name that sounds real). Insist that you have the right number and even read their number to them. Have a bit of fun here, and stretch this on as long as possible. Repeat several times, once or twice an hour. Let everybody have a turn at calling. Just as the party is breaking up, call one last time. Tell the poor soul answering the phone that you are John Smith, and ask "Are there any messages for me?" This is sure to get a groan.  
  
Eve: Try this: hang a shower curtain out a window. When the person below reaches out and pulls it in, pour a bucket of water onto the shower curtain. Listen to hear the results. Requires a nosy neighbor below you. Great trick for apartments!  
  
Mike: First you need: iodine crystals and some ammonium hydroxide. Mix the two together and a brown sludge will form. Drain off the excess liquid and let the sludge dry. The result? Snap powder, a pressure sensitive explosive. Just sprinkle this on the floor and watch people's reactions. Its quite amusing.  
  
Eve: Another harmless practical joke to be played on people living in multiple story apartment buildings is as follows: Knock on victim's door. Say, "I've got to use your window, someone's about to jump from an apartment above yours." Run to window and look outside, but don't let victim look. At this point your accomplice dumps a rag-filled dummy either from the window above or from the roof. The dummy should be fully closed; for added realism put some plastic bags of fake blood inside the clothes. On the sidewalk below, a third accomplice puts down a plastic sheet, then covers it with a sheet painted to resemble the sidewalk. After the body hits, let the victim see the gore, then convince him to run down and help while you stay and call the ambulance. As soon as the victim has left, signal your accomplice to remove the sheets and the dummy and head for some prearranged hiding place. Then you leave the apartment and disappear somewhere in the building; later, you make your way downstairs and leave. The victim will race downstairs expecting to find a dead bloody body and will instead see only clean, empty pavement. Of course, it is best done late at night since the joke would be spoiled by a passer-by who informed the victim of the "body's" fate. The fun comes imagining the victim trying to convince the police or anyone else of what happened!  
  
Mike: I dunno who sent this but...  
  
Recipe for LARGE quantities of soapsuds:  
  
1. Fill a large bucket with hot water.  
  
2. Empty contents of one bottle of dishwashing detergent into bucket (Ivory,  
Joy, Dawn, or equivalent).  
  
3. Drop in a few pounds of dry ice that has been crushed to small pieces.  
  
4. STAND BACK!  
  
Recipe will fill a phone booth, or a small room (or even a big one). A friend and I once did this in the bed of his truck. While stopped at traffic signals the whole bed would fill up to the rim with suds. Then, as we would accelerate away from the light, large "chunks" would break loose and waft lazily through the air, causing much consternation to the traffic behind. On the freeway the result was much smaller pieces of suds billowing out of the back of the truck. It looked like a snowstorm! It's funnier to  
  
see than the description sounds. We were hysterical.  
  
Also, the soap can be omitted from the above to obtain fog. A phone booth that is opaque with dense fog looks pretty strange too. 


	9. The Mission

Eve: Okay. Well, first of all, hi.

Mike: Yeah... summer school, ugh!

Eve: Yeah, we're kinda dead at the moment.

Mike: Too early. No special guests, they're all asleep cause they're SPECIAL!

Eve: 4:30 am is NOT morning dammit! It's still night!

Mike: Evee... i'm leaving you.

Eve: ... you wanna explain that?

Mike: I know i promised to help, but i'm leaving and going to bed.

Eve: ... you're mean!... You can go sleep on my bed if you must.

Mike: cool.

Eve: this occ is brought to you by the makers of poptarts.On with the Fic.

The next morning James woke up in the hospital wing of the academy. In dull shock he relapsed into the memory of the night's mission. He hadn't been hurt... That's right...Kira. He looked over to his right and saw her, asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Dizzy at first, but the feeling soon passed and he looked around. The tools made him remember that sometimes the hospital had to take a lot of blood from a donor, so they could search out the healthiest to ensure a successful recovery.  
  
After seeing the condition she'd been it, it was probable that they had been forced to do a lot of searching. She probably didn't need too much, but rather a small amount of perfect blood. James was glad that the academy did a good job of cleaning up as he'd seen this done to someone else, and it was messy. He searched his arm for a scar; there was a fading red line on his arm, shin, chest, and back.  
  
James groaned and pulled on his shirt. He couldn't remember much of the process as they would use pain killers for this kind of transaction. However, the medication still in his system would take over sooner or later and he'd feel it. The door opened with a soft swish and the doctor walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, lord James. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, putting on gloves as he walked over.  
  
"Just fine...How's Kira?" James asked coyly.  
  
"She's fine. You can take her home if you like, or she can stay here," the doctor replied with a look that he'd gained over the years; a nonbiased look that proved to be extremely unhelpful in decision making, but perfect for his line of work.  
  
"No, I'll take her home," James answered. He picked up Kira and thanked the Doctor. James traveled back to Clef's office, to thank him, but upon opening the door he found the office to be empty. On the desk was a note.  
  
Dear James.  
  
I hope you are well. Because of the blood transfer I'm allowing you two weeks paid vacation. That and I think you need to decide what your going to do with little Kira. The species of blood that is in her has the ability to change...you will know what I mean later. I'm sorry about that little test last night, but I wanted to be sure that you wanted Kira. If you didn't I was afraid she'd get hurt.  
  
Clef  
  
James finished reading the note and saw a bag sitting next to it. The bag, quite literally, had his name on it. The tag on the bag simply said:  
  
Keep this for Kira.  
  
James took the bag and left. He carried Kira all the way out to the stables and whistled for Gyriph. The horse whinnied and stuck it's head out the stable door. James noticed that Gyriph looked pleased to see him, but could sense the scars. He hopped on Gyriph and hurried home; he didn't exactly know what he was going to tell Lilly.  
  
'Hello honey, I'm home and I brought that monster I was supposed to kill'...That didn't sound good at all. James landed, using the hill as cover and carried Kira up to the house. Cota ran up to meet him and stopped dead when he saw her.  
  
"J-James?" Cota asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get inside," James told him.  
  
Cota hurriedly put Gyriph anyway and ran into the house. Kira had been laid on the sofa and Lilly and James where standing next to her. James explained the whole story; he expected Lilly to be mad, and Cota to be weird about it. But after he finished his story, Lilly hugged him excitedly and Cota has smiling. He had many different smiles, each with different effects. Looking at this one made James feel at ease, like everything was perfect.  
  
"You- You're okay with this?" James asked Lilly.  
  
"Of course! It's just like adopting a child, only you know that the child REALLY needs your help. Oh, and I wanted a daughter too!" Lilly cheered and hugged him again.  
  
"Cool, so now your going to have a son AND a daughter," Cota smiled that he saw absolutely no problem with the situation.  
  
"Somehow I expected a different reaction," James told them.  
  
"Nah, like what?" Cota asked, James didn't answer, but rather gave him a look. "...Well, I'm late."  
  
"There is no class today," James said, surprised. Derek was working today.  
  
"I know, I'm meeting Oweiry," Cota explained.  
  
James nodded and explained to Lilly everything that Clef had told him. Lilly listened then looked over at the girl. A silence settled between them and suddenly everything in the world seemed dangerous. She wasn't just going to sleep for the rest of her life.  
  
"What do we do when she wakes up?" Lilly asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what do we say? How should we act? She'll be scared," Lilly explained.  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"And what room will we give her?"  
  
"Umm... well..."  
  
"And what about when our son is born? His cries will wake her up at night."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"She'll have to be some place where of that base came to take her back, she wouldn't be easily found."  
  
"We...well...umm... I don't know."  
  
"And what about her age? She is a year and five months old, but looks four. She's very, very small for a four year old, so how would we explain that?"  
  
James hadn't thought about all this, he didn't know any of the answers. Lilly collapsed in the chair next to Kira.  
  
"We don't even know what she's like," Lilly sighed.  
  
"They made her to have the appearance of a four year old, and be as small as a one year old; as she gets older she'll grow. She is capable of learning," James answered as best he could.  
  
He remembered that she had a backpack and opened it. He pulled out a book and handed it to Lilly, the book and a plush raccoon were the only things in the backpack except a drawing pad. Lilly still didn't look calm; she was staring at Kira sadly. James knew she was still worried about the answers to all the questions she was thinking about. James didn't know how to answer; the only thing he could think to say was that she probably wouldn't wake up for a while because her energy was gone from defeating the black creature.  
  
Lilly sighed and there was a knock on the door. James got up to answer it, when he opened the door he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Standing in his doorway stood Albus Dumbledore in all his glory.  
  
"You have unbelievably good timing," James greeted and moved aside to let him in.  
  
"Well, you sent me an owl, and who am I to ignore an old student when he and she is in need of some aid?" Albus smiled warmly as if James had invited him for tea.  
  
They entered the family room where Lilly and Kira were. Albus smiled comfortingly at Lilly and looked over at Kira. Dumbledore had heard Lilly's questions on his way to the door; he even had answers for them.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" He asked Lilly.  
  
"Of course," Lilly nodded.  
  
"Give her the guest room; it's hidden so if they came for her they wouldn't find her and your son will need the room next to yours. If she's in the guest room you can let her settle in with out smothering her, and she'll be far enough away that the baby's cries won't wake her up. And if they do, they won't be loud enough to keep her awake," Albus stated.  
  
Lilly's face beamed with thankfulness. James was also relieved and was amazed how Dumbledore could be so calm about everything. Of course, he saw everything from an outside view and was therefore able to step back and determine the best course of action.  
  
"Why don't you go put her in the guest room bed, James? We don't want to wake her" Dumbledore advised.  
  
James nodded and picked up Kira; he carried her into the guest room and laid her on the bed as gently as he could. She stirred slightly and James found himself holding his breath, but she soon became still again and he relaxed. She looked so innocent; it was hard to imagine that she was the same girl he'd taken from the jaws of that evil place.  
  
It was almost impossible to accept that this small child was supposed to be a weapon. She was human. Clef had said something about a rare species and James knew that one of his teammates had stolen some files on it, but at that moment, she was just a little girl and.... And she was... she was his little girl. With a soft smile, James pulled the covers up to the little girl's neck. He cared for this child like it was his own, she had some of his blood, and he had basically adopted her. (Not legally of course)  
  
Lilly stared at Albus with a bland, almost placid stare. She'd been relieved to have his help, but now she was almost angry at him. He wouldn't just let her be happy, instead he was destroying the moment with terrifying reality that she would have loved to save for later.  
  
"Lilly...I want you to understand. Kira was created to kill; she's not going to be a warm loving daughter for a very long time. You can't tell many people about her either. If everyone finds out about her, the base will find her. If people ask about her simply reply that her parents are gone and you and James are looking after her." Albus instructed. "You and James are going to have to come up with a very creative story about how she came here. It's got to be believable.  
  
"I...I understand," Lilly replied in a whisper.  
  
Dumbledore nodded; he came across as a very gentle person, but he could be very stern when he needed to be. He knew what Lilly and James would have to do in order to keep Kira safe. James came down as Dumbledore was leaving; he walked him to the door.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for coming. It probably would have been morning by the time we calmed down and thought about what we were going to do," James stated with a smile that he'd been famous for. That 'we're going to win' smile that had usual destroyed the other team's enthusiasm so much he could have won with his eyes closed.  
  
"It was no problem, whenever I feel a student is in danger, old or new, I do my best to help. I want all my students to trust me and come to me if they have an important problem," Dumbledore answered and turned to leave out the door. James said good-bye as Dumbledore apperated back to the school. James went back to Lilly.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll watch Kira," James offered, seeing her fatigue.  
  
Lilly nodded almost robotically then she looked up at him for the first time in an hour. "Well, one things for sure. You'll make a wonderful father," she smiled and went to bed.  
  
  
  
James sat in front of the door inside Kira's room, he had She opened her eyes very slowly. fallen asleep. Kira had been asleep for hours; exhausted from her near death experience.  
  
'Where am I? This doesn't look familiar.'  
  
Kira sat up, she didn't recognize anything. The smell was different that anything she'd ever experienced. There were no fluorescent lights of stainless steal. No whitewash walls, no mirror with eyes staring from behind it, no TVs screaming massacre, no needles, no noise, no creatures, no guards, and most importantly, no Takai. Throwing the blanket off, she jumped out of the bed and stared around the room as if she'd just been abducted by aliens.  
  
She had never seen anything like this room, it was terrifying. It was soundless, it was strange. Her chest tightened and her heart sped up. James woke up when he heard soft footsteps. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at the bed, it was empty. His eyes shot around the room and he breathed softly in relief as he saw her.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Kira; she turned and looked at him, her gray eyes shone beautifully and made him stop as something lulled him back towards sleep. He shook his head and stared into the terrified gaze she was giving him. James searched for the right words to say, he didn't know how to start. He didn't know anything about her, he wanted to tell her what happened, but would she understand?  
  
"Why did you not kill me?" Kira asked, her soft voice breaking the uncomfortable silence. It sounded slightly slurred, just like a young child, knowing the words but having trouble saying them.  
  
James was taken back by this, how did she know he was there to kill her? "W- what? How did you know I was supposed to...?" James asked in surprise.  
  
Kira pointed to James's uniform.  
  
"If you knew that I was a rider and that I was supposed to kill you why did you risk your life to save me?" James questioned. He tried to look at things from her point of view as she stared at him like the creature from the black lagoon. How would he feel if he'd woken up in a room with Voldemort and was unarmed?  
  
Kira took the book from her backpack and opened it to the last page. The page showed two parents and their son, they were hugging and looked extremely happy. James saw that the father had black hair. She thought the guy in the picture was him. James was overtaken by emotion, this little girl knew she was going to die; She saw the person who was supposed to kill her...and saved his life because she knew a father belonged with his family. He looked over at Kira, she looked scared, like she didn't know what to expect. She was shaking slightly and her eyes watched every move he made.  
  
"Are you scared?" James asked softly.  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"Would you like me to explain what happened?" James asked, sitting on the floor in an attempt to be less of a looming figure.  
  
Again, Kira nodded, she didn't seem to want to speak.  
  
"My name is James Potter; I am a Council Member and a Rider at the Zagan academy. My mission was to kill an ultimate weapon. I was attacked and saved by you. You had lost a lot of blood, so I took you to the academy and gave you some of mine. You're at my home now, this will be your room if you want to stay," James explained. "I'd really like it if you stayed."  
  
Kira stared at him as the memory of Irving's last words to her echoed through her mind. A family shares a bloodline. She looked up at James and let the events sink in. He'd been sent to kill her. She'd stopped the monster. He'd saved her. He wanted her to stay with him.  
  
"Y-you mean like... like part of your... family?" She asked coyly.  
  
"Yes," James's voice came out little above a whisper and his eyes shimmered as he realized that that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to stay and be part of his family.  
  
Kira looked down and James's breath caught in his throat. Had he scared her? Did she even understand? Was she crying? He bit him lip, but when she looked up at him again, there were tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face.  
  
"I... I wanna stay," she whispered.  
  
"Well, if you want we can go get breakfast...are... are you hungry?" James asked, fumbling over words in his excitement.  
  
Kira nodded and James opened the door, he looked back at Kira.  
  
"Let's go," James smiled.  
  
Kira started to slowly walk forward, but stopped. She remembered the day Irving left, he had asked her to do the same thing, to trust and follow him. That hadn't ended well.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hello little Kira, are you ready for today's lesson" The guard asked her as he put her down.  
  
"Don't take it out on her, it was my idea. I hate being in that room where my every move is watched" Irving said and clenched his fists.  
  
"Well? Are you ready for today's lesson?" The guard repeated.  
  
She nodded and the guard raised his hand high in the air.  
  
"Good" He said and brought his hand down, hitting her in the face.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"Today's lesson: knowing only to listen to your master!" The guard yelled and took out a nightstick.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Kira shivered and backed up. James was confused; he didn't understand what had happened.  
  
"Kira? Is something wrong?" James asked.  
  
Kira lowered her head as if she was ashamed and tensed up like she was expecting to be hit.  
  
"Kira?" James asked again and walked closer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kira said, her voice quivering.  
  
"What? But you haven't done anything wrong," James said as softly as possible.  
  
Kira didn't move, she was shaking as if overcome with fear. James kneeled beside her; he didn't know what was wrong. He just knew that she was scared and seemed to think she had done something wrong. James put his hand on her shoulder and Kira pulled away, she didn't understand he was trying to comfort her. No one had ever tried to comfort her, she didn't identify with that reaction. James didn't know what to do, then he saw the mark on her neck, someone had hit her recently.  
  
"Kira, did someone hit you? Is that why you don't want to come?" He asked. "I'm not going to hurt you; you just need to talk to me because I don't understand. Please, tell me why you won't come," James pleaded.  
  
"I got hit the last time I followed someone with out my master's order," Kira answered.  
  
"Oh...Well as long as your with me I promise you that no one will hurt you," James promised.  
  
Kira looked up; her eyes were hazy with tears. "You promise?" She asked.  
  
"I promise, I will do everything I can to protect you. You're safe with me," James again promised. Irving had explained promises so Kira understood them very well.  
  
"Safe?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes, being safe means you don't have to worry about being hurt, it means...well it's security," James explained.  
  
Kira nodded, and James walked over to the door. Kira hesitated for a while, and then heard Irving's voice in her head. 'I want you to know when some one is trying to help you and not be afraid to accept their help. I want you to have a father someday' Kira followed James out.

()()()

Eve: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!

Mike: ... i'm cutting you off.

Eve: What! I only had like... three cups!

Mike: Three? You wish, you had about seven.

Eve: ... i feel jazzy.

Mike: Sit down.

Eve: I am... oh... maybe i've had enough.

Mike: Reviewers review.


	10. Eyes like diamonds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Cota, Oweiry, Derek, Kira, and a few others. J.K. Rowling owns all the others and I am just messing around with plot. I am not profiting off this. If you want to sue me...please do not bother, I have NO money. I am going to end up living in a cardboard box as it is, so unless you want a penny...sue someone else. (If I spelt any names wrong I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry. So...umm, hi from the cardboard box...and on with the fic.)  
  
"They'll be here any moment!" Lilly cried out to James. Her worry was growing by the minute and she'd tried on five different outfits and still wasn't sure that she'd picked the right one.  
  
"Relax. Kira is dressed in the outfit you made; she looks beautiful by the way. Every thing will be fine," James reassured her, he was getting used to the mood swings and almost thought of writing a book on how to deal with women as he'd finally seemed to have figured out how to act.  
  
"I just can't help but be worried. Kira hasn't met anyone outside that family. What if she gets scared?" Lilly argued, suddenly going from distressed to irritated.  
  
"Of my friends?" James protested.  
  
"I know they'd never hurt her and YOU know they'd never hurt her, but Kira doesn't!" Lilly's tone was hard to read as it was both angry and desperate.  
  
"Kira is a smart girl. Don't worry about her," James replied simply and tried hard not to look at her in any way that might convey as critical.  
  
It was late March and time for a very special reunion. Kira was wearing a pink dress that went down to her heels. It had a big red ribbon across the waist and tied in the back to make a bow; the shoulders went down to an inch above her elbows. Her shoes were also pink with little stars on them, she had pink arm covers that started a little bit after her elbows and went down to her wrists to cover up the electronic device.  
  
Her light blonde hair had a single, big, pink bow on the top of her head and she had on a silver charm bracelet with a Ruby embedded in a silver ova; when someone looked into the center of the stone they could faintly see a white rearing up stag. (James gave it to her) The dress was simple and looked a little like a longer version of a summer dress.  
  
Cota was wearing a more formal version of what he always wore, which was black boots, pants, belt, shirt, over shirt or cloak. Now he was wearing new, black boots, dark blue pants, a white shirt, with a dark blue cloak that didn't button in the front, and a blue tie with the Riders crest on it. James had on basically the same thing only his cloak and outfit was Maroon and gold.  
  
Lilly had been getting ready all morning, she had on a lavender dress that went down to her heels, the dress had no sleeves and she had on a purple dress cloak over it. Her cloak only touched at the waist where it fastened in front with a silver gryphon pin in an effort to hide the bulge of her stomach. She had on black strap up high heels, and her hair was tied up and has a silver gryphon clip on the side.  
  
James had given up with his hair, but returned to his room to get a brown belt with a silver gryphon on it. When everyone is ready Lilly finally relaxed and took a few deep breaths. James went to check on Kira, who was in the front yard sitting on the swing and watching Gyriph. James never had to worry about Kira; if he put her somewhere, she could sit there for hours just thinking or marveling at whatever was in front of her.  
  
She had grown up on a military base for a year with the intelligence of a four year old, but wasn't ever allowed outside. She was a four year old who had spent the first year of her life in a lab, then had awoken only to spend the next five month in a room that she wasn't allowed to leave. She was amazed at the size of everything and the colors seemed to bewilder her. She had never imagined the world to be anything but metal walls and tile floors. Now, however, she hated to be inside. She felt trapped, but James had made it so the door was easy enough for her to open, then she didn't have to feel trapped.  
  
"Are you ready Kira?" James asked as he stood in the doorway. This was also his chance to prove to his friends and Albus, that Kira was a normal little girl.  
  
Kira nodded her head and ran over to James. He carried her inside and set her down when he saw that Lilly was chewing on her lip and looked to be on the verge of panic. Cota was sitting asleep on the couch; he had on sunglasses and was acting like he was awake as Lilly panicked about her hair not looking right. Kira hopped up onto the couch and stared curiously at him.  
  
"Dear, you look radiant. You're beautiful, you're glowing; the hair and the outfit just add to your wonderful style," James stated, arms out as if marveling at a famous sculpture.  
  
"How do you always know exactly what to say?" She asked him with a smile.  
  
"Love" He answers simply.  
  
Cota woke up and looked over at James, with a 'what Soap opera did you jump into' look. James gave him an 'I've had a lot of practice about what to say in these situations' look. Cota nodded, accepting the explanation. He went back to sleep, having had class almost all night of 'how to see effectively in the dark' training. Kira took a book down off the bookshelf that James always let her read.  
  
Lilly stopped wringing out her hands and sat down in a chair. James doesn't bother to sit as he knows she'd be up again soon anyway. He stared over at Cota and grinned, remembering night training and kicking himself for not having better advice other than 'no matter what you do, do not follow the beams of light, that's the professor messing with your head and trying to make you cheat.' The better advice might have been 'it's obstacle course made of metal, kick the sides and listen. If all else fails, give up before you look too stupid.'  
  
Lilly nodded to herself a few times. Trying to convince herself that everything would be okay and that she is not fat. She gave an odd look to Cota, he hadn't moved since she sat down. Then she looked over at Kira, who was looking at a book on the floor and seemed to be in her own little world. James left to go make sure all the doors were locked and alarms were set and in his absence, Lilly got up to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Kira looked up from her book to see that her mommy and daddy were gone. She hopped up onto the couch, next to Cota and sat with her legs folded under herself.  
  
She read for a few minutes, and then noticed someone coming down the path. They stumbled and kicked down the piece of overturned path and then recasted the spell that was supposed to make the path light up when a visitor came. Kira waited only a few seconds before switching into full alert, she began tapping Cota and then jabbing him when the tapping proved ineffective.  
  
"Cota?" She cried when he didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cota questioned, opening his eyes. He'd been able to ignore the jabs, but hearing a scared plea made him give up any idea of sleep.  
  
"There is someone coming," Kira whispered, successfully hiding behind the book.  
  
Cota looked out the window to see who it was and smiled at the sight of Remus. Kira didn't know any of James's friends. Cota was like a big brother to her as James and him were always trying to teach her cool little things and Cota always had her back. James liked teaching Kira to Hoverblade and she was getting pretty good.  
  
"James, Remus is here," Cota called, and then he remembered that he was supposed to send a letter to Owiery before they left. He bowed to James as he entered the room and then headed up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"Remus! Good to see you again," James greeted upon swinging open the door.  
  
"You as well," Remus replied merely. "You should bring your fastest broom incase those Slytherins decide to challenge a Quidditch match," he added in a lower voice.  
  
"I already thought of that... and I think we should do at least one big prank...you know, for old times sake," James replied; glancing from side to side as he did.  
  
"You'll want to speak to Sirius about that," Remus chuckled.  
  
Kira watched from behind her book, trying very hard to be out of the way and invisible. James was finally brought back to earth and looked over at her. He strode over, shutting the door behind Remus, and stood next to his daughter.  
  
"And this is who I wrote you about," James explained, resting his hand on Kira's shoulder.  
  
Remus kneeled in front of Kira, so that he was looking at her eye to eye. He'd heard what she'd been through and was making a grand effort not to come off as intimidating. It was a strong sign that she'd been praying for a family, otherwise she'd never have adapted so fast, but he knew that she would still have a lot of traits from the base.  
  
"Hello, Kira," Remus greeted with the kindest smile he could. Kira looked over at James who gave her a reassuring smile and then left to go help Lilly. Kira stared after him like an abandoned puppy.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of me. I grew up with your Fa... James," Remus explained, unsure of exactly what James was to Kira.  
  
Kira nodded, unsure of what else to do but remembering that Cota usually replied with a nod when James told him to do something. Well, that or a comment that she thought was funny, and James usually had a comeback for. The only people that had ever come to the house as far as Kira knew were Oweiry and Derek. Kira usually his from them because Derek was hyper and loud and Oweiry liked to glare at people, and watch them squirm. Most of the time she didn't think that he even realized he was glaring. She had never heard Cota ask Oweiry what he was staring at; Cota always asked what he was glaring at. This new person seemed nice, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Tonight we are going to Hogwarts for a reunion" Remus explained, finding himself babbling. "I want to show you some of our old secret passage ways. That way when you go to Hogwarts..." He stopped. He didn't know if Kira COULD go to Hogwarts. He gave her a nervous look and then looked down at the book she was 'reading.'  
  
"How a star forms and other information about our galaxy!?" Remus gasped. "James, you d...Kira is already learning science!?"  
  
"Nah, she just likes the pictures. They're bright and color full and they help explain something," James informed Remus as he walked back into the room in time to watch Kira scamper out of view, scared by the yelling.  
  
"There is no way that she understands it," Remus protested.  
  
"Kira? ...There you are. How do people tell what element a star is made up from?" James asked smugly.  
  
"They use rainbow light and weird looking glasses that you see in a machine," Kira answered, not moving from her hiding spot.  
  
"You see, that a basic description of spectra lines." James grinned and retreated back into the kitchen with Remus following close behind.  
  
Left alone, Kira crawled out from her hiding spot and heard a knock at the door. She waited a few seconds and another knock soon followed. Shakily, she stood up and walked over to the door, clenching her hands together and walking slightly sideways. She grabbed the door knob and pulled. The door swung open to reveal two more people she didn't know. One of them, a tall man with wild hair, stepped forward- expecting someone taller to open the door.  
  
Sirius peered around, not thinking to look down. Kira quickly jumped behind the door to hid as Sirius entered the house. He pushed the door open the rest of the way, trapping Kira behind it.  
  
"h'lo?" Sirius called  
  
"James, Lilly...Cota...Anyone?" Peter asked as he followed Sirius into the house. James came in from the kitchen and stared at Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Thanks for knocking" James said sarcastically and went to greet them.  
  
"The door opened after we knocked," Sirius explained, leaning casually against the door.  
  
"Hmm, anyway, how are you both?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I personally can't wait to see everyone again. I mean our old teachers...you don't think that we'll get detention for any pranks that they have recently discovered we did, do you?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes, I was worried about that too. It seems like the perfect set up," Sirius laughed, still leaning against the door. Remus entered the room and they all begging talking. Lilly came out of the kitchen and Cota, out of the living room.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Lilly asked, distractedly looking through her purse.  
  
"I think so," James answered, casting a final look around the room. Sirius and Peter nod and exit out of the house.  
  
"Wait...where's Kira?" Cota asked, stopping in the doorway.  
  
"I'm right here," a soft, almost unheard, voice called out from behind the door.  
  
Lilly and Remus were already outside and James was halfway out the door, he soon realized that he'd forgotten his daughter and panicked. Cota moved the door and saw Kira.  
  
"Oh, you should have said something earlier, I'm sorry," Cota apologized.  
  
James also apologized and picked Kira up. Cota ran up to her room and grabbed her back pack; her book and her little toy raccoon were in it. Cota also grabbed a present for her. They all walk down the street and James waved to his neighbor. His neighbor is a Muggle, all of them are. James figured it would be easier to be a rider if you lived around people that didn't know what a rider was. The neighbor waved and gave James a smile as he saw James's outfit. He had always just assumed James had unique taste; and was actually starting to like it himself. He found himself shopping on frequent occasions, for cloaks. They took a cab to the train station as Kira couldn't ride a horse all the way to Hogwarts and Patrick was throwing a tantrum because he'd been kicked by another horse at the academy and was 'grounded' until his leg healed. They all paused in front of platform nine and three-fourths, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James and Lilly are all overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
They were going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Lilly met two of her friends from Hogwarts and went to sit with them inside a compartment on the right. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter took a compartment on the left and Cota and Kira are left standing in the corridor.  
  
"Well, I feel all forgotten, how about you?" Cota asked. Kira nods sadly and he extended his hand. "Come on little Kira."  
  
Together they go to the last compartment on the right. Cota put Kira up on the seat, and then he took the seat next to her. Half an hour passed and the train director was still waiting to see if more people show up, but usually everyone took the second train and this was the first. Cota uses this time to show Kira the present he had got her.  
  
"Kira?" Cota asked, drawing her attention away from the window.  
  
"Yes?" Kira answered; her head turned, and her beautiful gray eyes stared at him with curiosity.  
  
"I got you a present," Cota announced with a smile only he could pull off. A smile that made everyone smile no matter what mood they were in. The only person able to ignore it seemed to be Owiery,  
  
"Preh...sint?" Kira asked, not understanding the word.  
  
"Yes, a present is like a gift," Cota explained, settling in for a lot of questions.  
  
"Gift?"  
  
"Um, well, who gave you that cute little raccoon toy?"  
  
"Irving," Kira answers; there was a slight look of remorse in her eyes when she said that name.  
  
"Well, that raccoon is a gift from Irving," Cota explained.  
  
"Oh," Kira answered, though she still looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, you give a gift or present to someone that you like, someone you care about," Cota smiled a different smile, one that told to pride and hope.  
  
'Someone you care about? Cota cares about me?' Kira held the present in her hands, she did not know what to say or do. Cota leaned over and helped her unwrap it; it was a sketchpad.  
  
"Because you like to draw," Cota explained, a twinkle radiating from his amazingly blue eyes and seeming to wash over Kira, making her blush.  
  
She held the sketchbook and looked down at it, then smiled and looked up at Cota. Her eyes were shining and she looked so incredibly happy, even if she was just slightly smiling, her eyes shone and sparkled, they looked like diamonds.  
  
"Thank you," Kira said, her voice flowing with emotion. Cota felt like he'd just given her the greatest gift in the world and found that –for once- he was downplaying his role as a leader and was happy only because she was enveloped in what appeared to be pure ecstasy.  
  
Kira had never had someone be this nice to her. Irving had been the only person who had ever cared, though he was also harsh on her at times so that she would understand. James was always nice, but seemed a bit nervous around her. He was a good father, just busy a lot. Cota had bought her the sketchbook because she loved to draw. She would sit for hours at a time, just drawing. She had been able to draw stick figures...but they were always being killed.  
  
They were in poses of great pain and were purposely deformed and mutilated. They were always tortured looking things and she could also draw animals...but they were all demons. Cota understood, as did James, she drew those images because that is what she had been exposed to for the first five months of her life. James stored all Kira's drawings in a file cabinet in his office, they were disturbing to look at, but he wanted to show Kira that they were important and wonderful to him.  
  
James burst into the room suddenly, breathing hard. He had been running all over the train looking for them. Cota folded his arms turned towards James, he knew that they were on 'vacation' and proper niceties would not be necessary. James wouldn't call him on it, he wasn't pompous enough to enforce every rule, even over vacation.  
  
"What's wrong James? Forget something?" Cota asked, blocking Kira from view. James eyes were wide, he was looking for Kira, and Cota knew it. James nodded his head while he caught his breath. Cota leaned back and James saw Kira.  
  
"Oh, thank God. I'm so sorry I forgot you. I was just...there is no excuse for it. I'm sorry," James apologized to Kira. "Do you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
Cota leaned over and whispered into Kira's ear.  
  
"Forgiveness cost a price," She answered and Cota held in a laugh. James corked an eyebrow, he couldn't really argue, he had forgotten her twice already and would have done anything to make amends.  
  
"How's a chocolate frog sound?" James asked.  
  
Cota whispered to Kira again.  
  
"No," Kira answered.  
  
"Two?" James asked.  
  
"Wait for him to throw in a balloon," Cota instructed under his breath, just barely loud enough for James to hear.  
  
"No," Kira answered  
  
"Okay, final offer: two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie bott's Every Flavored beans," James offered.  
  
"Balloon," Cota coughed. Kira absolutely LOVED balloons. James looked at Cota with a 'no helping her' look on his face.  
  
"And a balloon," James added.  
  
"... I'll take it," Kira smiled, hugging her new sketchbook.  
  
James said alright and got up. He saw the sketchbook and went to find his wife. He knew Lilly had Kira's crayon because she had grabbed it and put it in her purse; she'd been worried that Kira would get bored and knew she liked to draw with crayons.  
  
(Magical crayons come out smoother and the color of the crayon changes when the user names a different color, it's a way to teach kids colors. Example, the crayon starts out clear, you say blue, you now have a blue crayon, and you color with it then say red, poof, and a red crayon. That way the parents don't have to worry about buying the 200-color set only to have some of the colors get lost. You could just buy five color- changing ones and replace them as needed. They are called CrystalWriters. Because the first one looks like a crystal and if you hold it up to the light, you can reflect hundreds of colors)  
  
When James returned he gave Kira the CrystalWriter and then left to go help Sirius get the smoke bombs better hidden so they could use them later. Kira's mind raced on what to draw. She wasn't dumb, she saw the slight twitch James gave whenever he saw her drawings. She also knew he was worried about her drawing something that might make people think that there was something wrong with her. She looked down at the sketchbook.  
  
"Cota?" She asked. "I don't know how to draw..."  
  
"Sure you do. You draw those stick figures all the time," Cota replied, trying to smile as realistically as he could.  
  
"No, I don't wanna draw those in this," Kira admitted. She found nothing wrong with the stick figures; she liked drawing them as much as any other kid enjoyed drawing happy stick figures. She thought it was natural for scientists to experiment on people; she didn't know that hurting people was wrong. Kira just knew that she wanted to do something special in this book.  
  
"Well, what do you want to draw?" Cota asked.  
  
"I... I don't know," Kira answered and looked down sadly.  
  
"Well, drawing is like dreaming. You can draw anything you can dream. Dreaming is setting a goal, this is a world of magic, and anything is possible. If you dream you can fly, then never stop trying until you can. You want to draw something, but you don't know what? Well, draw your self in the future, draw a good dream you had, draw something that reminds you of someone special," Cota instructed.  
  
Kira thought for a moment, she didn't have any plans for the future, she was happy now. She hadn't had very good dreams... something special.  
  
"Something special..." Kira said aloud; she was trying to think.  
  
Cota smiled, he waited a few seconds then reached in her bag and pulled out the toy raccoon. Kira looked at it and then smiled. That was something special, her gift from Irving.  
  
"I want to draw that...but I don't know how," Kira said, her voice was soft.  
  
"I'll teach you," Cota announced.  
  
"I want it to be special... and colorful," Kira smiled.  
  
"Well... oh, I've got an idea. What are your favorite colors?" Cota asked and took the sketchbook.  
  
"Um... I like... Pink, and blue...and green, and purple, and yellow," Kira answered.  
  
"Okay," Cota smiled. "Let's start with Pink" he said and the crayon turned pink. Cota made two lines about half an inch apart in the center, horizontally. "Now blue" Cota said and the crayon turned blue. Cota put a blue line half an inch above the pink one. "Now violet," the pattern continued until the entire paper was separated into lines. Cota then handed the sketchbook back to Kira. "Color in the lines to their matching color," he instructed.  
  
"I can't color in the lines, I'll mess up," Kira protested.  
  
"That's okay," Cota explained.  
  
Kira went to work, trying extremely hard to stay in the lines. Fifteen minutes went by and Cota left to go get food off the cart, he promised to try to avoid Lily because she'd tell him not to let Kira have too many sweets. Cota was always so nice, he made Kira feel safe. Irving had given her the greatest gift of all. He gave her James. And James, had given her a life, a family, love. James= Joy. Lilly= Love. Their baby would have to have a happy name because they were always joyful, loving, and happy.  
  
It was the strangest thing to Kira, but she was finally beginning to understand what had happened to her. The only problem was that it hurt to understand why she'd been created. It hurt a lot more to think of what would have happened if James hadn't come. 


	11. Arival

Mike: Yo, Mike here. Sorry I've been so quiet for so long.  
  
Eve: I'm not.  
  
Mike: Ha, ha, cute, Evee.  
  
Eve: Yah, so anyway.  
  
Sarah: HEY GUYS!!!!  
  
Eve: Dear God.  
  
Mike: Hey!  
  
Sarah: Yep, I decided that because the book characters are having a reunion that we should too.  
  
Eve: Weird...  
  
Sarah: What?  
  
Eve: I never realized how much you remind me of a Furbey.  
  
Sarah: You mean those cute little things that never wanna shut up?'  
  
Mike: Sarah, stop, just stop.  
  
Eve: On with the Fic.  
  
---  
  
Kira was drawn out of her cabin by a strange voice with a familiar tone. The tone matched many she'd heard at the lab. If someone from the lab was on the train, she knew she'd bee in trouble if she didn't go to them. She'd learned from day two that if she hid, she'd be hurt. She followed the voice until she was out side a cabin on the second car of the train.  
  
"The damn news said that the base was attacked by the riders! Thank Merlin! Can you imagine what kind of demons they were making there? Damn things are better off dead!" The angry voice screamed, drunkenly slurring his words.  
  
"First of all -are you drunk on the way to the reunion? Second of all -they were evil, what else can you expect of them other then to create something evil?" A second, calmer voice asked.  
  
Kira smiled. The men weren't from the lab! So she didn't have to go to them. She turned to go back, but the voices continued and eavesdropping had been a hobby of hers at the lab and it proved to be the dominant instinct.  
  
"If I ever see one of there godforsaken creatures, you know what I'd do? I'd beat the hell out of it! Then when it was weak and dyin' I'd drag it out into the public in a net. Then I'd let everyone that had been hurt by that base or had lost someone because of it have a good swift kick. Then I'd take it home, throw it into a box and burry it alive!! That's what they ought to do with 'em!" The angry voice slurred yet seemed to think he was saying words that everyone else was thinking for he gave a cocky smile and posed before dropping back into his seat to get another beer.  
  
(AN. This seems outlandish, but it's the exact words I heard someone say about Bin Ladin about three days after September 11. While I can't blame the speaker, the point is to know their crime first. You can't kill the baby just because it'll grow up to be a monster.)  
  
Kira ran; she was absolutely terrified. The people outside the lab wanted to kill her and the people inside wanted to torture her! She ran all the way to the back of the train and into her and Cota's cabin. She leapt inside and climbed back into her seat to hide behind a pillow. She looked at the arm cover she had on; if it slipped then everyone would know what she was. She shook her head and stared out the window. She wasn't trapped; she wasn't trapped, so why did she feel so scared? Cota came in after a few minutes.  
  
"Here ya are little Kira," Cota greeted as he handed her a grilled cheese sandwich. He sat down and took out his BLT. To drink they had hot chocolate, and for desert Cota pulled out two chocolate chip cookies. Kira was about to eat her cookie when Lilly walked in.  
  
"Uh, uh," She said and took the cookie from Kira. "You already have trouble sleeping," Lilly stated.  
  
Cota doubted that Kira's sugar intake was the reason she was having trouble sleeping, but knew better than to say anything. Kira stared longingly at the cookie, having quickly become a fan of treats after coming to live with Lilly and James.  
  
"We should be arriving soon... yep, there's that ugly old tree," Lilly scowled at the blackened tree, the one she'd first seen after being forced to spend an entire trip to Hogwarts in the same cabin as Severus. She'd looked out the window almost the entire time with her headphone blaring and trying her best too look busy as Severus and his two friends made fun of her.  
  
She awoke from the unpleasant memory to see that both Kira and Cota were staring at her. Correction, Cota was staring at her; Kira was trying to make the cookie move with her mind. Lilly blocked the cookie from view and Kira let out a short whimper.  
  
"There will be plenty of candy at Hogwarts," Lilly promised. "Believe me. You might ask your father where his stash is ... Stash of candy, specify candy." She added. Kira nodded and Lilly retreated to go and talk with her friends.  
  
"Done" Announced Kira as she held up her sketchbook for Cota to see.  
  
"Good!" Cota praised, making the little girl blush. "Now take out your crayon, again."  
  
Kira held out the crayon.  
  
"Now turn it black," Cota told her.  
  
"Black" Kira said and the CrystalWrighter turned black. She was growing excited.  
  
"Now go over the entire page with the black," Cota coached  
  
"Huh?" Kira asked. Her smile disappeared and she stared at him with suspicion.  
  
"Put the black over the colors, completely cover them," Cota told her, his eyes were so loving that Kira knew he wouldn't ruin her picture so she listened and colored over the colors with black.  
  
"Okay," Kira chimed when she was done.  
  
"Good, now I'll teach ya how to draw a raccoon" Cota praised.  
  
Cota used his wand to draw the steps Kira should follow to make a cute little raccoon. She did the raccoon on a spare piece of paper and practiced drawing it a couple of times. Cota's ended up looking like Rambo's version of a raccoon, and Kira's –while slightly deformed- ended up getting cuter as she emphasized features she liked, such as a fluffy tail and bigger eyes. When she was able to draw one she really liked, Cota told her to use an unfolded paperclip to draw it on top of the black. She didn't understand so he showed her. When she drew the raccoon it would go through the black and all the colors underneath could be seen.  
  
"Wow," Kira gasped when she was done.  
  
"Wow!" Cota exclaimed, making it obvious that he liked it. "That raccoon looked professionally done," he praised, though he would have said the same thing had she drawn a squiggly line.  
  
"You think so?" Kira asked, glowing on the inside and on the verge of giggling with joy on the outside.  
  
"Of course, you're very talented" Cota acclaimed. He pretended to marvel at the 'art work' for a few minutes until he found himself really meaning what he said. She'd put her heart into the work, and it reflected that. The eyes were almost as big as the head, the nose was tinny the body was smaller than the head and the tail was huge, but it was cute.  
  
(a few minutes later)   
  
Cota picked up the book he had brought and started reading it out loud. The book was called "Island of the Blue Dolphins." Kira liked that book, it was her bedtime story. Cota read for half an hour and saw that Kira had fallen asleep. He peeked out of the cabin and asked a passing stewardess if she could bring a few pillows. When the stewardess returned Cota put the pillow under Kira's head. Cota took off his cloak and draped it over Kira so she would be warm. Then he made his way over to James's cabin and could hear the four marauders talking inside.  
  
"No, I still think if the day we return there is suddenly a massive flood, we will be the number one suspects," James was saying.  
  
"True, alright then we'll go back to the original plan and just target Severus, a random person, a few of the new teachers and of course that Malfoy jerk," Sirius agreed, rubbing his hands together in devotion of his own evilness.  
  
"Yes, he is deeply annoying," Remus admitted.  
  
"Yes, yes," Peter agreed in a very rat-like manner.  
  
Cota laughed to himself as he slid the compartment door open. "Lord James."  
  
James walked over to the door, stepping carefully over a black dot that they all seamed very cautious of, to speak with Cota as there was not much room inside as Sirius had unpacked all the ammunition he'd brought and it was scattered about. "Where is Kira?" James asked.  
  
"Don't worry, she's asleep," Cota stated.  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief and looked at his watch. "We should be arriving in an hour."  
  
"Permission to be informal?" Cota requested.  
  
"Hell no," Sirius answered, lounging on a seat with his feet kicked up on Remus's suitcase. "You gotta be formal in this cabin," he smirked, burping the last word.  
  
"Be my guest, I'm counting this as vacation time," James yawned, ignoring Sirius who was quite literally belching out orders to Peter.  
  
"Thank you, My Lord. So, have you all decided to terrorize the entire school? Should Kira and I be on the look out?" Cota asked.  
  
James laughed, his face brightened and he no longer looked as tired. "As a matter of fact, you two should stay at least ten feet away from Severus," he laughed.  
  
"Ten? Oop's, okay then, we'll just make the explosion smaller," Sirius smiled and seemed to be already plotting a more controlled bomb.  
  
"Okay, but you know you guys might just want to leave him alone," Cota suggested.  
  
"What!" All four men shouted in surprise.  
  
"James, think about it. You have the best revenge ever," Cota stated in a 'mater of fact' tone.  
  
"Huh?" James asked. Last year he'd been quite unarmed and they'd all ended up in the hospital wing covered in boils; all the handy work of Severus and gang.  
  
"Your saying we leave Severus alone, because James has the ultimate revenge? That makes no sense," Remus protested, remembering to boils. They required a pay-back. Sirius, however, was eyeing James suspiciously, waiting for the ultimate revenge to show it's self.  
  
"What would piss him off more? Having a hundred pranks pulled on him, or seeing you and Lilly, both very happy, and with your friends and there holding your hand James, is little Kira. Your daughter," Cota stated.  
  
"You've got a point," James smiled. He had the world's cutest little girl and he knew it.  
  
"That would certainly annoy him," Remus laughed. He wasn't admitting it, but he liked the idea of a non-physical pay-back better. They all silently agreed to Cota's suggestion.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you weren't so caught up on revenge you forgot her...again," Cota smirked.  
  
"I told her I was sorry!" James protested, giving Cota a look that showed he'd almost crossed the line.  
  
"I apologize. Anyway, that revenge won't work. Remember, Dumbledore doesn't want Kira to draw to much attention. To many questions," Cota reminded James.  
  
"... Were you playing with our minds or..." Peter was lost.  
  
"I'm just saying if you want to tell him, make sure he's alone. That way he'll mull over it in silence instead of announcing your good news."  
  
"So as I was saying, stay at least twenty feet away from Severus at all times," Remus continued, lightening the mood.  
  
Cota joined them for a while and then left to go check on Kira.  
  
She was awake, but seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"Kira, what's wrong?" Cota asked and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kira closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing," She whimpered.  
  
Cota kneeled and looked right into her eyes. He put his forehead up to hers and smiled as he gazed into her eyes. She looked back into his and then he felt something. Something inside him, he felt scared and alone; He felt all the pain she was feeling. Cota smiled warmly to her.  
  
"Hey, I heard Oweiry was going to come to the party. He said he was going to come so I wouldn't be bored. So that'll be fun. Hey, maybe a fight will start and it'll break out into a Quidditch game!" Cota smiled a smile that few dared to look at as it was bold and seemed to promise excitement.  
  
He knew that was what usually happened. Quidditch games do not break out into fights, fights break out into Quidditch games.  
  
"Then you can see your Dad in action!" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah!" Kira cheered, she was putting on a brave act, but couldn't help but be happy.  
  
Lilly came in, after a few minutes of awkward silence, to help Kira straighten her dress and redo her hair. Cota went to go check on how long it would take until they got there while Lilly did this. He was looking for an excuse to leave as he wasn't sure how to comfort the little girl. When Lilly was done, Kira looked perfect. Lilly smiled and tried to place a mental bet on how long it would be until the dress was destroyed as a result of a food spill or any other form of child activity.  
  
Yet Kira was usually good about what she wore, still not as playful as James would have liked her to be. Lilly wouldn't lecture her if the dress ripped or got dirty as it would be her fault for putting it on a child in the first place. She smiled and re-did the bow. Cota came back and announced that they were arriving at Hogwarts. He looked at Kira and pretended to be seeing the most beautiful little girl in the world.  
  
"Wow, you're to pretty for this reunion," Cota said and shook his head, his expression seemed to say 'well now what do we do?'  
  
Kira blushed, Lilly took a deep breath and got excited, and then she became worried again and went to straighten Kira's bow, yet again.  
  
"Everything is fine, Lilly," Cota stated.  
  
Lilly nodded, ignoring the fact that he hadn't addressed her as Milady, as was customary for a squire, and was doing odd motions with her hand, she was obviously nervous.  
  
"Oh, it's been so long, to long actually..." she was referring to her appearance. Pregnant was not how anybody wanted to go to their reunion, but Dumbledore had started having them every year as Hogwarts was a safe place in the dark times that were around them.  
  
"Well, Kira and I will jump off the train first and make complete fools of our selves. Then you won't have to worry about looking bad," Cota teased and winked at Kira.  
  
Lilly crossed her arms and stared at him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"So, what do you want to do Kira? Should we light something on fire or just pretend to be at the wrong reunion," Cota ribbed, and looked over at Kira.  
  
Kira blushed and looked away with a wide embarrassed smile.  
  
"I'm all for lighting something on fire, however, pretending to be at the wrong reunion would be fun too," Cota continued, "I'll stare around blankly and you pretend to cry, okay?"  
  
Lilly gave him a 'you do and you die' look and clicked her tongue.  
  
"Hey, you said you were worried. If you don't want our help, then fine," Cota shrugged and nodded his head at Kira.  
  
Kira fell over as the train came to a sudden stop. She was barely caught by Cota.  
  
Cota set her down and smiled. "I wouldn't let you fall."  
  
Lilly held her death grip on the door frame and let out a breath. They'd arrived. "Where's James? I heard Sirius mention a spider and... well... where's James?"  
  
"Third cabin from the front, look for the smoke," Cota instructed.  
  
"Kira your not going to haul that around with you are you?" Lilly asked, watching Kira try to put her stuff back into her backpack which was roughly the same size as she was. Kira was confused; she'd thought she was supposed to bring something to do.  
  
"Don't worry about it, watch," Cota intervened.  
  
He took the Sketchbook and raccoon out of the bag. Then shrunk them, explaining how they would unshrunk when she wanted them to. He made the bag pink and shrunk it as well, then put the CrystalWrighter, the raccoon, and the sketchbook back inside it. He left one strap unshrunk and this he draped over her so it hung on her hip. It looked like part of the outfit.  
  
Lilly nodded, pleased. Then they all left to get off the train. Cota slipped Kira's book into his cloak pocket and followed them out of the cabin. Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stepped off the train and stared in awe at the school.  
  
"Ooooooh, Ahhhhhhhh," Cota mocked and smiled down at Kira, who giggled and blushed again.  
  
James looked back and smiled sarcastically at Cota, who kept jerking his head and pointing with his eyes toward Kira. James walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Kira smiled and the party moved on toward the main entrance of the school. When they were climbing the stairs to the main entrance, Kira was overwhelmed by how many people were there. She grabbed James's cloak and he turned around.  
  
"It's all right, Kira," James said and picked her up.  
  
He carried her up the stairs, then set her down and held her hand. Lilly was finally at ease and walked proudly into the school with her head held high. Cota looked around for Oweiry and when he spotted him, he waved and headed over. Dumbledore was standing on the balcony beaming with pride as he saw all the old students coming. This was just one year of students, so crowding wasn't a problem at all. Of course, each student could invite close friends from other years. Kira stayed close behind James, and Lilly was pulled over by one of her friends who wanted to know more about her expected son.  
  
Sirius ventured west in search of something to spike, Remus went to go speak to the defense against the dark arts teacher, Peter went to go meet someone and James went in search of the Quidditch team captain. None of them seemed to even realize that they had split up. Kira was lost in the crown and nearly trampled. She didn't know what to do or where to go, she was confused and she kept being rammed into. Kira fell and some kids who'd parents were Slytherin noticed the Gryphon on her bow. They growled and decided to make her night a living hell, just as they'd been raised to do. Then one of them saw a flash of the electronic device on her arm. Kira quickly pulled down her arm cover so they couldn't see it.  
  
"What was that?" One of the boys hissed.  
  
"It's nothing," Kira answered, looking around for help.  
  
"Let me see. I'll tell you if it's nothing or not," The boy snarled and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No!" Kira cried out as she tried to pull free.  
  
The boy fought back and tried to pull up the arm covering, and then someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up off Kira.  
  
"Leave her alone," Cota growled as he held the boy far off the ground and out of kicking distance; his eyes locking into the boy's and giving the most threatening stare Kira had ever seen.  
  
Oweiry gave his most evil glower to the rest of them, and they backed off, huddling together as if cornered by the very guardian of the deepest level of hell. The boy got free, leaving his coat behind, and they ran off like the two teenagers had stolen their souls and promised a fiery afterlife. Two twins ran up, they'd seen what had happened. One of the twins helped Kira up; he had bright, fiery, red hair. Cota smiled at Kira that it was okay now.  
  
"I'm Fred," The boy that had helped her up introduced himself.  
  
Fred's twin nodded his head and pointed to himself proudly. "M'names George."  
  
Cota leaned close to Kira as Lilly ran up. She had also seen what had happened and was ready to kick some ass. She was steaming and looking around wildly for the parents of the three boys that had attacked Kira.  
  
"Looks like you have two boys that like you already, KiraKira," Cota whispered to Kira "That's because you're beautiful," he added and winked. "You'll be breaking hearts in no time," Cota continued and was smacked by Lilly.  
  
"Behave," Lilly said lightly.  
  
Cota laughed and Lilly went to go ask if anyone knew about the boys that had attacked Kira, and who their parents were. Cota and Oweiry retreated back to their corner of the room.  
  
"See you later little Kirameku," Cota called as he followed Oweiry. (Key- rah- Meh-Koo)  
  
"Oh, what did that guy call you?" George asked.  
  
"Little Kirameku...it's his nickname for me," Kira stated.  
  
Cota called her KiraKira and Kirameku; Kirakira was his singsong thing that he said when Kirameku wouldn't sound as nice. Cota's hobbies included a band in which he was lead singer and guitarist, and Derek was a drummer. Two other guys they'd known in school served as another guitarist and a keyboarder.  
  
"What's it mean?" George asked.  
  
"Um... I don't know," Kira admitted. Names were a total blank to her.  
  
"How old are you anyway?" George asked.  
  
"I am designation two," Kira stated.  
  
"You're two! You look at least six," George exclaimed.  
  
"She'd be too small for a six year old," Fred groaned.  
  
"Well, technically I'm one year five months old..." Kira admitted.  
  
"Wow," They both exclaimed.  
  
"So, why do you look older?" George asked.  
  
"George, stop pounding her with questions, it doesn't matter! We are three and talk like we are older, so she can be one and look older," Fred intervened, crossing his arms as if amazed by his twin.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea! Let's get our older brother to take us to the library. We can look up your name for you, Kira," George stated.  
  
"Your older brother can read?" Kira asked.  
  
"Oh, Percy, yeah, he's annoying that way." Fred nodded.  
  
Kira didn't know what to say and before she knew it, she was being led behind George across the room in search of a Percy. 


	12. Man or Mouse

Eve: Well how did everyone like the last chapter??  
  
Mike: A lot more then I like this one!  
  
Eve: Hush!  
  
Mike: I want to KILL that rat!  
  
Eve: You realize that you're not really insulting him right?  
  
Mike:... Leave me alone.  
  
Eve: Anyway, I'm deciding whither or not I want Snape to meet Kira now.  
  
Mike: Let the reviewers decide.  
  
Eve: Alright Reviewers. Should he meet her or not?  
  
Mike: I'M IN THIS CHAPTER   
  
Eve: yeppers. ... ugh, I said yeppers...  
  
Mike: Ignore it; we'll call it a fluke.  
  
Eve: A fluke okay dokie... AH!  
  
Mike: Stop that!  
  
Eve: Oh like I'm trying!  
  
Mike: ... you were baby sitting again for five hours, weren't you.  
  
Eve: Yepper-  
  
Mike: Stop it!  
  
Eve: ... I need to go... beat up a mime... yeah, I need to beat up a mime.  
  
Mike: ... how about you just go scare a mime?  
  
Eve: You're no fun.  
  
Mike: On with the fic.  
  
(((((((((((((((  
  
Peter decided to take a breather out side. He walked down the steps and into the center of the front field. He breathed in a deep breath, held it in, then let it out; he turned back towards the school and watched the magical little shooting stars that Dedalus Diggle made. He heard a strange noise and turned around. Standing there was Severus and his three friends. Peter's pupil's shrank as a smirk appeared on Severus's face. Peter was out numbered four to one. He gulped as the four attackers raised their wands.  
  
One of the four knocked Peter down and Severus found it his duty to kick dirt in his face. They were all fully prepared to attack; among them was a young man by the name of Mike. He had just recently joined the group. Mike wasn't a Slytherin, but he hated Peter with every fiber of his being.  
  
"Looks like you'll be spending the evening in the hospital," Severus threatened Peter.  
  
Mike prepared to attack, and then stopped. "Are you cowering?" he asked, disgusted.  
  
Peter whimpered to himself and curled up into a fetal position.  
  
"At least TAKE it like a man!" Mike barked. This mockery of a human being was wasting his time. "What are you? Man or mouse?"  
  
There was a flash of light and when it ended, Peter saw James, Sirius, and Remus standing around him, wands raised, ready for a battle!  
  
"Rat, actually," James smirked.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the looser brigade," One of Severus's friends sneered.  
  
James helped Peter up and they all stood ready to attack.  
  
"You basterds finally showed up," Yazu (One of Severus's friends) Hissed.  
  
They all stood locked in combat stance, ready for either side to make a move. A fight was about to breakout when Professor McGonagall stepped between the two groups.  
  
"If you must fight, I think you can find some other way!" She scolded them.  
  
Both teams looked at each other with hatred blazing in their eyes. They made it very clear that they weren't backing down.  
  
"This evening will NOT be ruined by you all acting like children!" McGonagall snapped. "Speaking of children. James, think of that little girl you brought! Do you really want her to have to watch her father dueling it out with an ex student from the same school as you?" She whispered/snapped at James.  
  
There was a REALLY long pause,"...Well, it's up to us to be the mature ones," James grumbled after a few minutes.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter, slowly dropped their stances and headed up the stairs. The party continued as normal from then on. James went over to Lilly as the dancing started. They made the perfect match for each other, Lilly had red hair, it came about every few generations in her family, and she had bright, dazzling, green eyes that were usually a big conversation starter. She got lots of complements about her eyes and everyone knew her by them.  
  
James walked over to Lilly and pretended to be seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Wow, fancy meeting a beautiful woman such as yourself here!"  
  
Lilly smiled, he always new what to say. "And yourself sir. Such a surprise to run into such a charming gentleman?" Lilly teased, deciding to go along with it.  
  
"The stars led me to you, they shine only from your eyes," James said smoothly and kissed her hand.  
  
"You're such a smooth talker, James," Kathy, one of Lilly's friends, laughed.  
  
James smiled, his charming smile, his eyes seemed to see only her, everything else had just disappeared. "Will you dance with me? My heart skips a beat just holding your hand. Think how my spirit would soar if I could see how a goddess dances," James extended his hand and bowed.  
  
Lilly took his hand, a bright smile on her face. The two walked hand in hand to the dance floor, Sirius and Remus pause to watch. They knew that James loved Lilly more then anything. They couldn't help but smile when they thought of how happy a family they will be when their son is born. Joy, Love, and Hope.  
  
((((((/))))))  
  
Meanwhile, Kira, Fred, and George continue their search for the elusive Percy.  
  
"So, Kira, that woman that went off to go find those jerk's parents. She's your mum right?" George asked.  
  
"Yes," Kira answered proudly.  
  
"So where is your dad?" George questioned.  
  
Kira looked around; she saw James and Lilly on the dance floor. Kira's eyes lit up upon seeing them, they made her feel safe, their smiles made her happy. "There's my daddy," She cheered proudly and pointed at James.  
  
James looked over and waved to Kira, she smiled and waved back. Fred and George waved too, though they really weren't sure why, and tapped Kira on the shoulder that they should continue the Percy hunt. James nodded for Kira to go ahead, and Kira waved goodbye.  
  
"Ah ha! A Percy spotted!" Fred called out after a while.  
  
Kira looked to where he was pointing and saw a taller boy; he had bright red hair and was smoothing out his cloak. Fred put his pointer finger up to his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh," He whispered.  
  
Kira nodded and George crouched low; they snuck around behind Percy. Fred and George snuck up right behind him.  
  
"RRAAAARRRGGGGG!!!!!!" They yelled and Percy jumped about four feet into the air.  
  
He landed and scowled at them. When he saw Kira, he stopped, he didn't recognize her from the neighborhood, and none of the parents he had met looked like her. She had very light blond hair, big, grey, shining eyes, soft pink lips, she was beautiful. He stared at her, wondering who her parents were.  
  
"Hey Percy, we need ya to help us w'somethin," George stated.  
  
Percy looked at George, "Well, my younger brother, you need my help more then you know. What is it that you need my help in at this particular moment?" Percy asked concededly.  
  
George turned around and rolled his eyes, Kira copied him.  
  
"Well, Percy, we just knew you liked libraries, so we were wondering if you could take us to the library here," Fred explained.  
  
Percy looked overjoyed that they wanted to find the library. Then he put on a look of regret, covered by the will to do what was right. "I'm sorry, but that isn't allowed. We are supposed to stay here," Percy told them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I don't care what we are SUPPOSED to do," George stated as if it were obvious and obeying the ruled was unspeakable.  
  
Fred and George continued trying to convince the Percy to take them to the library and Kira copied their hand motions, she'd never been around kids before and wanted to know how to act, she didn't even realize she was mimicking their movement. It was a nervous habit, she did it when she was scared or when she was nervous or happy, whenever she was trying to express an emotion. She had never been shown how to react so she mimicked. When they decided that the Percy was to into being perfect they left. They would just have to find the library on their own.  
  
"Stay out of trouble!" Percy called after them.  
  
"Sure, uh huh, thanks Perfecty," Fred mumbled.  
  
"Perfecty," Kira giggled.  
  
They were going to find Bill when the boys that attacked Kira came back, and there were four this time. Fred, George, and Kira decided to make a run for it. They ran through a door and into a hallway. The continued running and went down some stairs, having to jump over one because it disappeared when George stepped on it. They ran until they didn't hear the other boys anymore. Kira saw a person moving in one of the paintings.  
  
"Excuse me," Kira asked.  
  
The painting man turned and looked at them.  
  
"I do say, what is it you are doing up so late?" Painting person asked.  
  
"We are looking for the library, do you know where that is?" Kira asked.  
  
Eventually they found their way to the library because the painting decided they were too small to be robbers and knew the headmaster wouldn't like it if he just let them wonder around when they seemed so young. When they got to the library, George opened the door and was followed by Fred. Kira was nervous, what if they found out what her name meant? She was sure that it would arouse many questions.  
  
She shook her head and entered the library. They all searched the shelves looking for a book called 'White Mat with a Red Dot' by Emma Rowel. The man in the painting said they would find what they were looking for in that book. Kira wanted to find it first so she could hide it, she searched wildly, but she had a very hard time reading. She concentrated on the flags that were on the book covers. She looked through many isles of books, but to her horror, Fred found it first.  
  
"Yeah, I think this is it!" He yelled out in triumph.  
  
Fred ran to a table and opened the book. "A, B, C, D, E, F..." He said while looking at the letters in each chapter.  
  
"G" George chimed in with a grin.  
  
Kira listened, this song intrigued her, they both knew the words, and apparently, it helped them to look through the book. "What song is that?" Kira asked.  
  
They both looked at her. "That's right; I forgot how young you were. That's the alfobet" George stated, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Alphabet," Fred corrected.  
  
"Al-Fah-Bet?" Kira asked; she had never heard of it before.  
  
"Yeah, it's the order that letters come in," George explained. "Not sure why, though."  
  
"H, I, J, K," Fred called out. "Here we go."  
  
He scanned the page then looked over at Kira.  
  
"Do you know how to spell your name?" he asked.  
  
Kira looked at the ground. She didn't know how to spell her name. "No" Her sweet voice admitted.  
  
"Oh..." George said and sat down in defeat.  
  
Kira saw the look of disappointment on their faces, she felt a strange feeling. She felt like something she did was wrong and that she should fix it. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she didn't like it at all. Kira looked away, ashamed that she had let them down, when they had been so excited about this. She saw her bag and opened it, she saw a bit of the wrapping paper Cota had used on her present. There was a name on it.  
  
She looked over at the page Fred was on, and then looked back at the name on the wrapping paper. They started with the same letter. She memorized the name's appearance and hopped up onto a chair, actually, she climbed up onto it, and Fred helped her the rest of the way. Kira looked at the long list until she saw one that matched the one on the paper.  
  
"Here it is," she smiled.  
  
They cheered and George rushed over to see.  
  
"K. I. R. A," Fred informed Kira.  
  
"K. I. R. A," Kira repeated.  
  
"K.I.R.A.M.E.K.U," George said and pointed to a word that was a bit farther down the list.  
  
"It says....tuh ooo...ssspuh arrr kuh lll," Fred told them as he tried to sound it out.  
  
"To sparkle?" George pondered; he looked over at Kira. "Well, your eyes do sparkle" he smiled. Kira was beginning to like them.  
  
"Yeah, I'll never forget your eyes, man; I've never seen anything like 'em. Hey, I got an idea. Let's be friends," Fred stated quite bluntly and extended his hand.  
  
"Yeah, let's be friends," George grinned and put his hand on top of Fred's. Kira smiled, she copied them and put her hand on top of George's hand.  
  
They put the book back, deciding it was way too hard to read and left the library. They went back down the main hall, and back to the party. Kira was glowing, her nickname didn't mean killer; it meant to sparkle. She had a family, a home, and friends. 


	13. Off To A Quick Start

Mike: Hiya  
  
Eve: Hi  
  
Mike: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Eve: -glaring at Mike-  
  
Sarah: Hiya, it's me again!  
  
Eve: oh, joy.  
  
Sarah: YEAHHHH!!  
  
Mike: and our special guest today is...  
  
Eve: Albus Dumbledore. –Grabbing dumb headset they lost five times already because people STEAL IT!-  
  
-Albus walks in-  
  
Albus Dumbledore: Hello.  
  
Eve: Hiya, welcome to the show.  
  
Mike: Show? What show?  
  
Eve:...never mind -rolls eyes-  
  
AD: Well, what's in store for our little Kira now?  
  
Eve: Oh, this is my favorite chapter.  
  
Mike: eh  
  
Sarah: it is a good one.  
  
AD: Unwrapping an Orange Puff these things are good.  
  
Eve: yep, they're my own creation.  
  
Mike: AHHH!!! IT PROBABLY HAS POISEN IN IT!! SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT!! SPIT! IT! OUT!!!  
  
Eve: Mike!  
  
AD: I'm sure it's perfectly fine.  
  
Mike: I wouldn't be so sure. -glares at candy-  
  
Eve: ANYWAY! I think our special guest should introduce the fic.  
  
AD: I'd be glad to. After Mike tries one of these Orange Puffs.  
  
Mike: !  
  
Eve: -Smiles at Dumbledore, crosses her arms and tilts her head at Mike in a 'go ahead' expression.-  
  
Mike: Oh what a wicked cruel fate I live! -sniffs Orange Puff-  
  
Eve: Shut up Shakespeare and eat the damn thing.  
  
Sarah: I thought you were gonna say wicked cool. Don't know why I thought that or why it's funny.... Eat the candy.  
  
Mike: ...  
  
Ravyn: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -STEALS ALL THE CANDY THEN RUNS AWAY- BYEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Mike: ! What the fu-  
  
Eve: MIKE!  
  
Mike: I think that deserves a curse word!  
  
Eve: yeah... I guess it does.  
  
AD: Bye person I don't know...  
  
Sarah: THAT WAS MY LINE!!  
  
AD: I know you wrote it down, that why I said it. –smile-  
  
Eve: That was another writer. Kira, Oweiry, Cota, Kyle, Mike, Zell, Valadir, Leopold, all my characters, RUN BEFORE SHE STEALS YOU!  
  
Mike: Huh?  
  
Eve: Ravyn steals characters from EVERYONE!  
  
AD: Then I suggest you use a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Kira, Cota, Oweiry, everyone listed in my above sentence, and a few others are MY characters! All other characters belong to Rowling. The concept of this story is my own, but she made the Harry Potter Books 1234567 hopefully 8-11 too, okay? Do not sue me I have no cash; I am not making any profit of this! If I was... well... come on, like I'd tell you.  
  
AD: Good, now copyright your characters  
  
Kira, belongs to ME, Cota, belongs to ME, Oweiry, belongs to ME, Venn, Belongs to me, Scarlet and Kathy belong to ME! A few others will be added later, so if they are not in the Harry Potter books then they belong to ME. Mwahahahahaha-!  
  
A.D: Okay  
  
Mike: darn, I can't eat the orange puff anymore.  
  
Eve: oh, if you're that disappointed I'll make more!  
  
Mike: -grumble, grumble-  
  
AD: Please do, now, ON WITH THE FIC  
  
Mike: start it already.  
  
Eve: it WAS started, shut up and on with the fic.  
  
((((((())))))  
  
James and Lilly danced to the song 'Waltz to the Moon.' Scarlet- Lilly's first friend at Hogwarts- was looking at Lilly with a prideful smile and her eyes filling with tears slightly. She was so happy to see her friend safe in James's arms that she cried. Scarlet had to admit, she wasn't feeling very strong in these dark times, yet if Lilly could make it, she felt that she'd be alright.  
  
The world seemed to melt away around the couple and they were the last people on earth as that song played. They had danced to that song on their wedding day and it made their hearts flutter with joy to hear it again. They could dance to that tune forever. They danced with the same energy as when they were kids. When it was over and the world came back, they were staring into each others eye like they could never look away. James pulled Lilly closer to him.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked as he stared in to her eyes.  
  
"Yes," She answered, a smile wasn't enough to express how she felt. She knew he would die for her, she knew he loved her more then anything- even Quidditch- and she knew that when she was with him all the fear inside her was gone.  
  
"Liar," James whispered.  
  
Lilly was shocked and gave him a surprised look, but she was comforted when she saw the smile on his face; a smile so bold as to enchant anyone to look upon it. The smile of a man who had everything he had ever wanted and was perfectly in-tuned in the moment.  
  
James's voice rang with truth as he spoke, "I love you more then anything, no number or percent could express; it goes beyond time, space, even beyond Heaven and Hell. My whole heart beats your name, the wind whispers it in my ear and birds sing it on my way home. The stars shine brighter when you're near me and the only constellation I see is your face and the words 'you love her' because it seems even the heavens are jealous."  
  
Lilly put her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. She closed her eyes and surrendered any bad feelings that she had been having. Sirius quickly went and found a Lily; he walked casually by James and handed it to him. James nodded his thanks and Sirius smiled and walked away. He had done that before on their wedding night, to immortalize a moment of pure emotion. Sirius was his best man, and proved to be the best, best man James could have asked for. James handed Lilly the flower in a symbol of eternal unity; she held it and kissed him.  
  
'How can my life be this perfect?' She wondered as they rocked back and forth to the music.  
  
Kira, Fred, and George had arrived safely back and were trying to tell the Percy that they went with out him. Kira stopped; she looked over at James and Lilly. Her eyes gained a slightly brighter glow as she watched them. Their love, their happiness, her eyes shone brighter, and stayed that way, her heart felt lighter, her face brightened up and she looked truly happy. Kira hoped it would never end. Fred and George turned and watched Kira's transfixed expression. They stood beside her for a while, and then they all went to go find something to do. Kira followed them around as they stopped to go talk to their parents.  
  
"Hey as soon as we check in, let's go out side. I want to show you how to make a newspaper disappear," George snickered as they walked.  
  
"Dis-ah- pear?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yeah, that way when your parents go out to get it, it's gone. It'll reappear a few minutes later, then disappear again," George explained with an evil grin.  
  
"But owls deliver the newspaper," Kira stated.  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you get it first and put it on the kitchen counter," Fred explained.  
  
"Oh, Fred, George, Where have you been? I looked all over for you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they got there.  
  
"Ooop's, I promise to show you as soon as we check in," George promised Kira.  
  
Kira watched as the two boys tried to explain what they had been doing. She found that not one word of it was entirely true, either. Kira climbed up onto the short wall behind George and pulled out her sketch book. Mrs. Weasley was hauling the boys over to their father and Fred told her to stay there, they would come back after the lecture. Kira nodded and looked at her drawing, she liked it a lot.  
  
She told the Crystal writer to stay in it's crystal form and used the edge to add a bit more detail to the picture. She wanted to write her name on it, but didn't know how. She stared at the drawing; it seemed to tell her that someone cared. As she sat there, here eyes changed, they had a magical glow in them, not a normal glow like Dumbledore had, but something where here eyes seemed to change into glowing white light.  
  
It wasn't noticeable, most people didn't even seem to realize it; one had to be of a very high level magic to see it. Her hair also changed, it grew longer and it flowed beautifully as if it was lighter then a feather and a very soft current of wind was slowly moving it. Kira was in deep thought, the voices she heard in her dreams were silenced now and she could feel deep inside her, a power. A power she could control someday, it was like a promise that she was safe.  
  
"That's a lovely drawing," A voice said from behind her.  
  
Kira blinked and everything about her returned to normal. She blinked again and quickly turned to see who was behind her. She looked up at the tall thin figure that was smiling down at her. He had a silver beard that was very long, a kind face, and two sparkling blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses.  
  
"Thank you," Kira replied sweetly and smiled a smile that was the very definition of cute. Dumbledore moved in front of her and took the picture. He looked down at it with a kind smile.  
  
"You need to sign it," he said and handed it back to her. "Do you know how to spell your name?" Kira grinned; she had just learned to spell her name a few moments ago.  
  
"K.I.R.A" She said proudly.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glittered. "Very good, you're so young, and yet you know so much." He congratulated her. Kira had never heard that before, Irving had always commented on there being so little that she knew about the world.  
  
"Would you like me to show you how to write it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Kira nodded, her eyes giving off a sparkle and her beautiful hair bouncing lively as she did. Dumbledore put his hand over Kira's. She held the crystal and he slowly moved her hand over the parchment.  
  
"K," He said as they finished the K. "I.....R......A," he finished. Kira looked at it, a smile quickly appeared on her face and she let out a soft squeak of glee. Dumbledore laughed something so simple could make her so happy.  
  
"Kira!" Fred's voice called out.  
  
"I'm here," Kira answered, her voice was light and cheerful and she was still smiling as she answered him.  
  
"Have you made friends already?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned against the wall beside her.  
  
Kira nodded. "They are Fred and George," she stated.  
  
"Kira, 'the' Percy is mad! He seems to think it was ME that put that stink bomb into his bag" Fred snickered as he ran up. He rolled his eyes as he said 'the.'  
  
"But actually... it was MEEEEEEEE!" George cheered and spun around like he was the greatest person in the world.  
  
"Yeah, I was the one to put the-" Fred stopped dead in his tracks, speech, ad breathing. He stared wide eyed at the headmaster who was leaning casually against the wall with a knowing smile.  
  
"I was the one to put the...?" Kira asked, not understanding.  
  
"Nothing," Fred stated curtly.  
  
"Nothing? But I thou-" Kira started.  
  
"Nothing," Fred interrupted, giving her a stern look.  
  
"Don't mind me," Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah...ummmm...we were just about to...go out side and watch the fireworks," Fred explained, Kira noticed his face starting to get red.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to show me how to make a newspaper dis-" Kira started again.  
  
"Fireworks, Kira!" George interrupted; his grin was pathetic and as wide as it could go.  
  
Kira didn't understand. She hopped down from the wall and thanked Dumbledore for the help. George grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.  
  
"Sheesh, you've got a LOT to learn," he lectured as he pulled her along.  
  
Kira was even more confused now. She knew so little, she knew so much, and she had a lot to learn...all at the same time.  
  
"That's okay because WE can teach ya," Fred stated, side-stepping excitedly.  
  
"Teach me, but we are not old enough to go to school yet," Kira said, her confusion growing to new levels.  
  
"Don't let schooling get in the way of your education," George scolded her.  
  
Dumbledore had to laugh, James's daughter was starting off earlier then he had hoped. This would only encourage James to start teaching Kira all his tricks.  
  
"I wonder which part of the school will need to be rebuilt by the time that girl graduates," he wondered aloud.  
  
James and Lilly danced for a while longer. They only stopped when they were too tired to go on. Lilly said her feet hurt so James picked her up and carried her off the dance floor, trying his very hardest not to show that he had any trouble or that she was any heavier than usual. He set her gently in her seat and then sat next to her. Sirius, Remus, Scarlet, and Kathy joined them.  
  
Together they talked about old times and new, being sure to stay off the topic of You-Know-Who because it might worry Lilly. She didn't need to think about having to bring her son into a world were You-Know-Who was at large. Cota and Oweiry were laughing with a few other teenagers they had met. Owiery was- as usual- surprised by how easily Cota made everyone relax. They told jokes, talked about their worst dating experiences, embarrassing moments, scariest things that had ever happened to them, favorite foods, just basically anything that came up.  
  
They laughed a lot as people told stories about all the things that had happened to them, the kinds of things you can only laugh about way AFTER it happens. Cota told about the time he had saved Derek (Only he didn't say a name, that way Derek wouldn't be embarrassed if he ever found out that Cota told the story) everyone laughed when he explained that there was no back up and he had bluffed the whole thing.  
  
Another eighteen year old- Venn- told of the time he had stared at a T.V for the first time. He explained that he was surprised when a channel changed or when a show ended and was scared to death that if someone took his picture it would end up becoming a commercial. They all had a good laugh at that. Then Cameron decided it was time for another joke.  
  
"A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when he entered a patient's room. He found Patient number one sitting on the floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.  
  
Patient number two was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.  
  
The doctor asked patient number one what he was doing. The patient Replied, "Can't you see, I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient number one what Patient number two was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a light bulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.  
  
The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get him down from there before he hurts himself."  
  
Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"  
  
Everyone burst into laughing fits. This was a great reunion, even for those who had never met before. It was nice being off from work and just getting to act like normal teenagers. This night was perfect, Cota couldn't think of one thing that would make it better. Cameron continued with his jokes and Cota went to go get them some more food.  
  
"Wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun, a thief burst into the bank one day. Aiming his gun at the guard, the thief yelled, "FREEZE, MOTHER- STICKERS, THIS IS A FK-UP!" For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the snickers started. The guard completely lost it and doubled over laughing. It probably saved his life, because he'd been about to draw his gun. He couldn't have drawn and fired before the thief saw and shot him. The would- be thief ran away and is still at large in Florida."  
  
Cota returned with the food and was disappointed to have missed the joke, so Cameron stepped up to tell another one.  
  
"A man walked into a Circle-K, put a $20 bill on the counter and asked for change. When the clerk opened the cash drawer, the man pulled out a gun and asked for all the cash in the register, which the clerk promptly provided. The man took the cash from the Clerk and fled, leaving the $20 bill on the counter. The total amount of cash he got from the drawer?... Fifteen dollars. If someone points a gun at you and gives you money, was a crime committed?"  
  
The jokes continued as the night went on. An hour passed and then Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.  
  
"I would just like to once again remind you of how proud you all have made me. Even in these difficult times, you all have adapted. There weren't parents there to tell you how to act and what to do when the attacks started; you all triumphed on your own. Think for a moment. Could you do what you are doing now, 20 years ago? No, you would have run to your parents. Saying you were scared, and asking what to do, but now you have all shown how mature and great you are.  
  
You handled everything perfectly, no chaos in the streets, no one abandoning anyone, and you have all stayed brave for your children. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming adults in tough times. Know that you are in the dark generation, and let it be known that this generation triumphed magnificently. Now that I have spent enough of your time, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore added and clapped his hands together.  
  
Everyone erupted into cheers. Fireworks were set off and no one in that room was with out a smile. All except one person, who cowered away from it all, ignoring the words and hating himself. When Dumbledore clapped, the silver platters in the middle of the tables filled with food. Everyone sang the school song and feasted on the food. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the old students.  
  
"You all may never know, how extremely proud of you I am. Because words can't describe it," He whispered to himself.  
  
Out side, the three kids were trying to make little colored smoke bombs. You threw them against the ground and they would let out thick smoke, you could easily use to escape and be gone by the time the smoke cleared. Kira threw one and it exploded, giving off quite a blast. All three of them were thrown backward. Kira's arm cover had slipped up and she quickly tried to lower it again. She hated those things, Lilly had been in a rush to make them so they slipped all the time and she had to be careful to pull them up before anyone saw.  
  
"Wow, what a rush," George sighed as if he had just seen the world's largest chocolate cake and his name was written on it.  
  
"Whoooooo, lets do THAT again!" Fred howled as he got up.  
  
Kira laughed and got up, and then someone grabbed her from behind. George and Fred were on their feet in a flash and ran towards her. There, standing next to the man, was the boy that had attacked Kira earlier.  
  
He stated, "That's her, dad."  
  
The man went directly for Kira's arm, so she kicked him.  
  
"Yow!" The man yelped and jerked her hard.  
  
Kira recognized that voice; that was the angry man on the train's voice. Kira's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said on the train. Kira let out a screamed, then kicked and fought for freedom. Fred and George jumped in and began beating on the man.  
  
"Let her go!" They yelled as they kicked and pulled at the man.  
  
Kira fought her way free and they all ran towards the school, but the man got there first. They turned around and quickly ran towards the garden. The man was right on their heels the whole way. They entered the maze like garden and split up. (imagine the maze from book 4) Kira ran until her lungs nearly exploded, then hid alongside the fountain. Fred climbed up on top of on of the walls by using the vines. He crouched low and the man passed below him. George kept going until he found a poison Ivy plant. He maneuvered himself delicately between its leaved and hid there. The man was in a craze of madness.  
  
"There only children," The calm voice from before told him.  
  
"No! That girl. Does she look like any of the people at that party? No! She even has a computer thing on her arm! That's what my son said. She is one of those things created at that base. Voldemort's tool probably!" The man ranted as they walked deeper into the garden.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill her? Come now," The calm voice said in an effort to reason with his crazy friend.  
  
The friend stopped and turned, his eyes blazing with rage. His face was as still as stone and his voice was serious and shook fear throughout the garden.  
  
"I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do!" The man answered. "Burry the damn thing alive."  
  
())))))))))  
  
Mike: Scary  
  
Eve: yeah  
  
Sarah: Are you going to kill off Kira?!?!  
  
Eve: ...  
  
Sarah: YOU CAN'T!  
  
Eve: ... I can too.  
  
Mike; When is Harry going to be born, anyway?  
  
Eve: ... –glowering-  
  
Sarah: That's right! I had completely forgotten! When IS Harry going to be born?  
  
Eve: REVIEWERS REVIEW!!  
  
James and Lilly danced for a while. They only stopped when they were tired, Lilly said her feet hurt so James picked her up and carried her off the dance floor. He set her gently in her seat and then sat next to her. Sirius, Remus, Scarlett, and Kathy joined them. Together they talked about old times and new, being sure to stay off the topic of You-Know-Who because it might worry Lilly. She didn't need to think about having to bring her son into a world were You-Know-Who was at large. Cota and Oweiry were laughing with a few other teenagers. They told jokes, talked about their worst dating experiences, embarrassing moments, scariest things that had ever happened to them, favorite foods, just basically anything that came up. They laughed a lot as people told stories about all the things that had happened to them, the kinds of things you can only laugh about way AFTER it happens. Cota told about the time he had saved Derek (Only he didn't say a name, that way Derek wouldn't be embarrassed if he ever found out that Cota told the story) everyone laughed when he explained that there was no back up and he had bluffed the whole thing. Another 18 year old, Ven, told of the time he had stared at a T.V for the first time. He explained that he was surprised when a channel changed or when a show ended and was scared to death that if someone took his picture it would end up becoming a commercial. They all have a good laugh at that. Then Cameron decided it was time for another joke.  
  
"A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when He entered a patient's room. He found Patient #1 sitting on the Floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.  
  
Patient #2 was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.  
  
The doctor asked patient #1 what he was doing. The patient Replied, "Can't you see, I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient #1 what Patient #2 was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a light bulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.  
  
The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get Him down from there before he hurts himself"  
  
Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"  
  
Everyone bursts into laughing fits, this is a great reunion, even for those who have never met before. It was nice being off from work and just getting to act like normal teenagers. This night was perfect, Cota couldn't think of one thing that would make it better. Cameron continued with his jokes and Cota went to go get them some more food.  
  
"Wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun, a thief burst into the bank one day. Aiming his gun at the guard, the thief yelled, "FREEZE, MOTHER- STICKERS, THIS IS A FK-UP!" For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the snickers started. The guard completely lost it and doubled over laughing. It probably saved his life, because he'd been about to draw his gun. He couldn't have drawn and fired before the thief saw and shot him. The would- be thief ran away and is still at large in Florida"  
  
Cota returned with the food and was disappointed to have missed the joke, so Cameron stepped up to tell another one.  
  
"A man walked into a Circle-K, put a $20 bill on the counter and Asked for change. When the clerk opened the cash drawer, the man Pulled out a gun and asked for all the cash in the register, Which the clerk promptly provided. The man took the cash from the Clerk and fled, leaving the $20 bill on the counter. The total Amount of cash he got from the drawer?... Fifteen dollars. If Someone points a gun at you and gives you money, was a crime Committed?"  
  
The jokes continue as the night goes on. An hour passes and then Dumbledore stands up to make his speech.  
  
"I would just like to once again remind you of how proud you all have made me. Even in these difficult times, you all have adapted. There weren't parents there to tell you how to act and what to do when the attacks started, you all triumphed on your own. Think for a moment. Could you do what you are doing now, 20 years ago? No, you would have ran to your parents. Saying you were scared, and asking what to do, but now you have all shown how mature and great you are. You handled everything perfectly, no chaos in the streets, no one abandoning anyone, and you have all stayed brave for your children. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming adults in tough times. Know that you are in the dark generation, and let it be known that this generation triumphed magnificently. Now that I have spent enough of your time, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore added and clapped his hands together.  
  
Everyone erupted into cheers. Fireworks were set off and no one in that room was with out a smile. All except one person, who cowered away from it all, ignoring the words and hating himself. When Dumbledore clapped, the silver platters in the middle of the tables filled with food. Everyone sang the school song and feasted on the food. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the old students. "You all may never know, how extremely proud of you I am. Because words can't describe it," He whispered to himself.  
  
Out side, the three kids were trying to make little colored smoke bombs. You threw them against the ground and they would let out thick smoke, you could easily use to escape and be gone by the time the smoke cleared. Kira threw one and it exploded, giving off quite a blast. All three of them were thrown backward. Kira's arm cover had slipped up and she quickly tried to lower it again. She hated these things, Lilly had been in a rush to make them so they slipped all the time and she had to be careful to pull them up before anyone saw.  
  
"Wow, what a rush" George sighed as if he had just seen the world's largest chocolate cake and his name was written on it.  
  
"Whoooooo, lets do THAT again!" Fred howled as he got up.  
  
Kira laughed and got up, then someone grabbed her from behind. George and Fred were on their feet in a flash and ran towards her. There, standing next to the man, was the boy that had attacked Kira earlier.  
  
"That's her dad" He stated.  
  
The man went directly for Kira's arm, so she kicked him.  
  
"Yow!" The man yelped and jerked her hard.  
  
Kira recognized that voice, that was the angry man on the train's voice. Kira's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said on the train. Kira let out a screamed, then kicked and fought. Fred and George jumped in and began beating on the man.  
  
"Let her go!" They yelled as they kicked and pulled at the man.  
  
Kira fought her way free and they all ran towards the school, but the man got there first. They turned around and quickly ran towards the garden. The man was right on their heels the whole way. They entered the maze like garden and split up. Kira ran untill her lungs nearly exploded, then hid alongside the fountain. Fred climbed up on top of on of the walls by using the vines. He crouched low and the man passed below him. George kept going untill he found a poison Ivy plant. He maneuvered himself delicately between it's leaved and hid there. The man was in a craze or madness.  
  
"There only children" The calm voice from before told him.  
  
"No! That girl. Does she look like any of the people at that party? No! She even has a computer thing on her arm! That's what my son said. She is one of those things created at that base. Voldermort's tool probably!" The man ranted.  
  
They walked deeper into the garden.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill her? Come now" The calm voice said in an effort to reason with his crazy friend.  
  
The friend stopped and turned, his eyes blazing with rage. His face was as still as stone and his voice was serious and shook fear throughout the garden.  
  
"I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do!" The man answered. "Burry the damn thing alive"  
  
())))))))))  
  
Mike: Scary  
  
Eve: yeah  
  
Sarah: Are you going to kill off Kira!!  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: YOU CAN'T!  
  
Eve; ...  
  
Sarah: I've read the story and with out her it's lame!  
  
Eve: Sarah. First of all, this is a turning point in the story. I could kill off Kira and make it a Harry Potter story, or keep her and keep the story the way it is, I've written both.  
  
Mike: reading through other story But, you never get accents right...this is good, but I like the Kira story better.  
  
Eve: Your opinion doesn't matter, it's the reviewer's choice.  
  
Mike; When is Harry going to be born, anyway?  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: That's right! I had completely forgotten! When is Harry going to be born?  
  
Eve: REVIEWERS REVIEW!! James and Lilly danced for a while. They only stopped when they were tired, Lilly said her feet hurt so James picked her up and carried her off the dance floor. He set her gently in her seat and then sat next to her. Sirius, Remus, Scarlett, and Kathy joined them. Together they talked about old times and new, being sure to stay off the topic of You-Know-Who because it might worry Lilly. She didn't need to think about having to bring her son into a world were You-Know-Who was at large. Cota and Oweiry were laughing with a few other teenagers. They told jokes, talked about their worst dating experiences, embarrassing moments, scariest things that had ever happened to them, favorite foods, just basically anything that came up. They laughed a lot as people told stories about all the things that had happened to them, the kinds of things you can only laugh about way AFTER it happens. Cota told about the time he had saved Derek (Only he didn't say a name, that way Derek wouldn't be embarrassed if he ever found out that Cota told the story) everyone laughed when he explained that there was no back up and he had bluffed the whole thing. Another 18 year old, Ven, told of the time he had stared at a T.V for the first time. He explained that he was surprised when a channel changed or when a show ended and was scared to death that if someone took his picture it would end up becoming a commercial. They all have a good laugh at that. Then Cameron decided it was time for another joke.  
  
"A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when He entered a patient's room. He found Patient #1 sitting on the Floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.  
  
Patient #2 was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.  
  
The doctor asked patient #1 what he was doing. The patient Replied, "Can't you see, I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient #1 what Patient #2 was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a light bulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.  
  
The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get Him down from there before he hurts himself"  
  
Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"  
  
Everyone bursts into laughing fits, this is a great reunion, even for those who have never met before. It was nice being off from work and just getting to act like normal teenagers. This night was perfect, Cota couldn't think of one thing that would make it better. Cameron continued with his jokes and Cota went to go get them some more food.  
  
"Wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun, a thief burst into the bank one day. Aiming his gun at the guard, the thief yelled, "FREEZE, MOTHER- STICKERS, THIS IS A FK-UP!" For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the snickers started. The guard completely lost it and doubled over laughing. It probably saved his life, because he'd been about to draw his gun. He couldn't have drawn and fired before the thief saw and shot him. The would- be thief ran away and is still at large in Florida"  
  
Cota returned with the food and was disappointed to have missed the joke, so Cameron stepped up to tell another one.  
  
"A man walked into a Circle-K, put a $20 bill on the counter and Asked for change. When the clerk opened the cash drawer, the man Pulled out a gun and asked for all the cash in the register, Which the clerk promptly provided. The man took the cash from the Clerk and fled, leaving the $20 bill on the counter. The total Amount of cash he got from the drawer?... Fifteen dollars. If Someone points a gun at you and gives you money, was a crime Committed?"  
  
The jokes continue as the night goes on. An hour passes and then Dumbledore stands up to make his speech.  
  
"I would just like to once again remind you of how proud you all have made me. Even in these difficult times, you all have adapted. There weren't parents there to tell you how to act and what to do when the attacks started, you all triumphed on your own. Think for a moment. Could you do what you are doing now, 20 years ago? No, you would have ran to your parents. Saying you were scared, and asking what to do, but now you have all shown how mature and great you are. You handled everything perfectly, no chaos in the streets, no one abandoning anyone, and you have all stayed brave for your children. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming adults in tough times. Know that you are in the dark generation, and let it be known that this generation triumphed magnificently. Now that I have spent enough of your time, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore added and clapped his hands together.  
  
Everyone erupted into cheers. Fireworks were set off and no one in that room was with out a smile. All except one person, who cowered away from it all, ignoring the words and hating himself. When Dumbledore clapped, the silver platters in the middle of the tables filled with food. Everyone sang the school song and feasted on the food. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the old students. "You all may never know, how extremely proud of you I am. Because words can't describe it," He whispered to himself.  
  
Out side, the three kids were trying to make little colored smoke bombs. You threw them against the ground and they would let out thick smoke, you could easily use to escape and be gone by the time the smoke cleared. Kira threw one and it exploded, giving off quite a blast. All three of them were thrown backward. Kira's arm cover had slipped up and she quickly tried to lower it again. She hated these things, Lilly had been in a rush to make them so they slipped all the time and she had to be careful to pull them up before anyone saw.  
  
"Wow, what a rush" George sighed as if he had just seen the world's largest chocolate cake and his name was written on it.  
  
"Whoooooo, lets do THAT again!" Fred howled as he got up.  
  
Kira laughed and got up, then someone grabbed her from behind. George and Fred were on their feet in a flash and ran towards her. There, standing next to the man, was the boy that had attacked Kira earlier.  
  
"That's her dad" He stated.  
  
The man went directly for Kira's arm, so she kicked him.  
  
"Yow!" The man yelped and jerked her hard.  
  
Kira recognized that voice, that was the angry man on the train's voice. Kira's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said on the train. Kira let out a screamed, then kicked and fought. Fred and George jumped in and began beating on the man.  
  
"Let her go!" They yelled as they kicked and pulled at the man.  
  
Kira fought her way free and they all ran towards the school, but the man got there first. They turned around and quickly ran towards the garden. The man was right on their heels the whole way. They entered the maze like garden and split up. Kira ran untill her lungs nearly exploded, then hid alongside the fountain. Fred climbed up on top of on of the walls by using the vines. He crouched low and the man passed below him. George kept going untill he found a poison Ivy plant. He maneuvered himself delicately between it's leaved and hid there. The man was in a craze or madness.  
  
"There only children" The calm voice from before told him.  
  
"No! That girl. Does she look like any of the people at that party? No! She even has a computer thing on her arm! That's what my son said. She is one of those things created at that base. Voldermort's tool probably!" The man ranted.  
  
They walked deeper into the garden.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill her? Come now" The calm voice said in an effort to reason with his crazy friend.  
  
The friend stopped and turned, his eyes blazing with rage. His face was as still as stone and his voice was serious and shook fear throughout the garden.  
  
"I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do!" The man answered. "Burry the damn thing alive"  
  
())))))))))  
  
Mike: Scary  
  
Eve: yeah  
  
Sarah: Are you going to kill off Kira!!  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: YOU CAN'T!  
  
Eve; ...  
  
Sarah: I've read the story and with out her it's lame!  
  
Eve: Sarah. First of all, this is a turning point in the story. I could kill off Kira and make it a Harry Potter story, or keep her and keep the story the way it is, I've written both.  
  
Mike: reading through other story But, you never get accents right...this is good, but I like the Kira story better.  
  
Eve: Your opinion doesn't matter, it's the reviewer's choice.  
  
Mike; When is Harry going to be born, anyway?  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: That's right! I had completely forgotten! When is Harry going to be born?  
  
Eve: REVIEWERS REVIEW!! James and Lilly danced for a while. They only stopped when they were tired, Lilly said her feet hurt so James picked her up and carried her off the dance floor. He set her gently in her seat and then sat next to her. Sirius, Remus, Scarlett, and Kathy joined them. Together they talked about old times and new, being sure to stay off the topic of You-Know-Who because it might worry Lilly. She didn't need to think about having to bring her son into a world were You-Know-Who was at large. Cota and Oweiry were laughing with a few other teenagers. They told jokes, talked about their worst dating experiences, embarrassing moments, scariest things that had ever happened to them, favorite foods, just basically anything that came up. They laughed a lot as people told stories about all the things that had happened to them, the kinds of things you can only laugh about way AFTER it happens. Cota told about the time he had saved Derek (Only he didn't say a name, that way Derek wouldn't be embarrassed if he ever found out that Cota told the story) everyone laughed when he explained that there was no back up and he had bluffed the whole thing. Another 18 year old, Ven, told of the time he had stared at a T.V for the first time. He explained that he was surprised when a channel changed or when a show ended and was scared to death that if someone took his picture it would end up becoming a commercial. They all have a good laugh at that. Then Cameron decided it was time for another joke.  
  
"A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when He entered a patient's room. He found Patient #1 sitting on the Floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.  
  
Patient #2 was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.  
  
The doctor asked patient #1 what he was doing. The patient Replied, "Can't you see, I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient #1 what Patient #2 was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a light bulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.  
  
The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get Him down from there before he hurts himself"  
  
Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"  
  
Everyone bursts into laughing fits, this is a great reunion, even for those who have never met before. It was nice being off from work and just getting to act like normal teenagers. This night was perfect, Cota couldn't think of one thing that would make it better. Cameron continued with his jokes and Cota went to go get them some more food.  
  
"Wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun, a thief burst into the bank one day. Aiming his gun at the guard, the thief yelled, "FREEZE, MOTHER- STICKERS, THIS IS A FK-UP!" For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the snickers started. The guard completely lost it and doubled over laughing. It probably saved his life, because he'd been about to draw his gun. He couldn't have drawn and fired before the thief saw and shot him. The would- be thief ran away and is still at large in Florida"  
  
Cota returned with the food and was disappointed to have missed the joke, so Cameron stepped up to tell another one.  
  
"A man walked into a Circle-K, put a $20 bill on the counter and Asked for change. When the clerk opened the cash drawer, the man Pulled out a gun and asked for all the cash in the register, Which the clerk promptly provided. The man took the cash from the Clerk and fled, leaving the $20 bill on the counter. The total Amount of cash he got from the drawer?... Fifteen dollars. If Someone points a gun at you and gives you money, was a crime Committed?"  
  
The jokes continue as the night goes on. An hour passes and then Dumbledore stands up to make his speech.  
  
"I would just like to once again remind you of how proud you all have made me. Even in these difficult times, you all have adapted. There weren't parents there to tell you how to act and what to do when the attacks started, you all triumphed on your own. Think for a moment. Could you do what you are doing now, 20 years ago? No, you would have ran to your parents. Saying you were scared, and asking what to do, but now you have all shown how mature and great you are. You handled everything perfectly, no chaos in the streets, no one abandoning anyone, and you have all stayed brave for your children. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming adults in tough times. Know that you are in the dark generation, and let it be known that this generation triumphed magnificently. Now that I have spent enough of your time, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore added and clapped his hands together.  
  
Everyone erupted into cheers. Fireworks were set off and no one in that room was with out a smile. All except one person, who cowered away from it all, ignoring the words and hating himself. When Dumbledore clapped, the silver platters in the middle of the tables filled with food. Everyone sang the school song and feasted on the food. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the old students. "You all may never know, how extremely proud of you I am. Because words can't describe it," He whispered to himself.  
  
Out side, the three kids were trying to make little colored smoke bombs. You threw them against the ground and they would let out thick smoke, you could easily use to escape and be gone by the time the smoke cleared. Kira threw one and it exploded, giving off quite a blast. All three of them were thrown backward. Kira's arm cover had slipped up and she quickly tried to lower it again. She hated these things, Lilly had been in a rush to make them so they slipped all the time and she had to be careful to pull them up before anyone saw.  
  
"Wow, what a rush" George sighed as if he had just seen the world's largest chocolate cake and his name was written on it.  
  
"Whoooooo, lets do THAT again!" Fred howled as he got up.  
  
Kira laughed and got up, then someone grabbed her from behind. George and Fred were on their feet in a flash and ran towards her. There, standing next to the man, was the boy that had attacked Kira earlier.  
  
"That's her dad" He stated.  
  
The man went directly for Kira's arm, so she kicked him.  
  
"Yow!" The man yelped and jerked her hard.  
  
Kira recognized that voice, that was the angry man on the train's voice. Kira's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said on the train. Kira let out a screamed, then kicked and fought. Fred and George jumped in and began beating on the man.  
  
"Let her go!" They yelled as they kicked and pulled at the man.  
  
Kira fought her way free and they all ran towards the school, but the man got there first. They turned around and quickly ran towards the garden. The man was right on their heels the whole way. They entered the maze like garden and split up. Kira ran untill her lungs nearly exploded, then hid alongside the fountain. Fred climbed up on top of on of the walls by using the vines. He crouched low and the man passed below him. George kept going untill he found a poison Ivy plant. He maneuvered himself delicately between it's leaved and hid there. The man was in a craze or madness.  
  
"There only children" The calm voice from before told him.  
  
"No! That girl. Does she look like any of the people at that party? No! She even has a computer thing on her arm! That's what my son said. She is one of those things created at that base. Voldermort's tool probably!" The man ranted.  
  
They walked deeper into the garden.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill her? Come now" The calm voice said in an effort to reason with his crazy friend.  
  
The friend stopped and turned, his eyes blazing with rage. His face was as still as stone and his voice was serious and shook fear throughout the garden.  
  
"I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do!" The man answered. "Burry the damn thing alive"  
  
())))))))))  
  
Mike: Scary  
  
Eve: yeah  
  
Sarah: Are you going to kill off Kira!!  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: YOU CAN'T!  
  
Eve; ...  
  
Sarah: I've read the story and with out her it's lame!  
  
Eve: Sarah. First of all, this is a turning point in the story. I could kill off Kira and make it a Harry Potter story, or keep her and keep the story the way it is, I've written both.  
  
Mike: reading through other story But, you never get accents right...this is good, but I like the Kira story better.  
  
Eve: Your opinion doesn't matter, it's the reviewer's choice.  
  
Mike; When is Harry going to be born, anyway?  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: That's right! I had completely forgotten! When is Harry going to be born?  
  
Eve: REVIEWERS REVIEW!! James and Lilly danced for a while. They only stopped when they were tired, Lilly said her feet hurt so James picked her up and carried her off the dance floor. He set her gently in her seat and then sat next to her. Sirius, Remus, Scarlett, and Kathy joined them. Together they talked about old times and new, being sure to stay off the topic of You-Know-Who because it might worry Lilly. She didn't need to think about having to bring her son into a world were You-Know-Who was at large. Cota and Oweiry were laughing with a few other teenagers. They told jokes, talked about their worst dating experiences, embarrassing moments, scariest things that had ever happened to them, favorite foods, just basically anything that came up. They laughed a lot as people told stories about all the things that had happened to them, the kinds of things you can only laugh about way AFTER it happens. Cota told about the time he had saved Derek (Only he didn't say a name, that way Derek wouldn't be embarrassed if he ever found out that Cota told the story) everyone laughed when he explained that there was no back up and he had bluffed the whole thing. Another 18 year old, Ven, told of the time he had stared at a T.V for the first time. He explained that he was surprised when a channel changed or when a show ended and was scared to death that if someone took his picture it would end up becoming a commercial. They all have a good laugh at that. Then Cameron decided it was time for another joke.  
  
"A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when He entered a patient's room. He found Patient #1 sitting on the Floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.  
  
Patient #2 was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.  
  
The doctor asked patient #1 what he was doing. The patient Replied, "Can't you see, I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient #1 what Patient #2 was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a light bulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.  
  
The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get Him down from there before he hurts himself"  
  
Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"  
  
Everyone bursts into laughing fits, this is a great reunion, even for those who have never met before. It was nice being off from work and just getting to act like normal teenagers. This night was perfect, Cota couldn't think of one thing that would make it better. Cameron continued with his jokes and Cota went to go get them some more food.  
  
"Wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun, a thief burst into the bank one day. Aiming his gun at the guard, the thief yelled, "FREEZE, MOTHER- STICKERS, THIS IS A FK-UP!" For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the snickers started. The guard completely lost it and doubled over laughing. It probably saved his life, because he'd been about to draw his gun. He couldn't have drawn and fired before the thief saw and shot him. The would- be thief ran away and is still at large in Florida"  
  
Cota returned with the food and was disappointed to have missed the joke, so Cameron stepped up to tell another one.  
  
"A man walked into a Circle-K, put a $20 bill on the counter and Asked for change. When the clerk opened the cash drawer, the man Pulled out a gun and asked for all the cash in the register, Which the clerk promptly provided. The man took the cash from the Clerk and fled, leaving the $20 bill on the counter. The total Amount of cash he got from the drawer?... Fifteen dollars. If Someone points a gun at you and gives you money, was a crime Committed?"  
  
The jokes continue as the night goes on. An hour passes and then Dumbledore stands up to make his speech.  
  
"I would just like to once again remind you of how proud you all have made me. Even in these difficult times, you all have adapted. There weren't parents there to tell you how to act and what to do when the attacks started, you all triumphed on your own. Think for a moment. Could you do what you are doing now, 20 years ago? No, you would have ran to your parents. Saying you were scared, and asking what to do, but now you have all shown how mature and great you are. You handled everything perfectly, no chaos in the streets, no one abandoning anyone, and you have all stayed brave for your children. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming adults in tough times. Know that you are in the dark generation, and let it be known that this generation triumphed magnificently. Now that I have spent enough of your time, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore added and clapped his hands together.  
  
Everyone erupted into cheers. Fireworks were set off and no one in that room was with out a smile. All except one person, who cowered away from it all, ignoring the words and hating himself. When Dumbledore clapped, the silver platters in the middle of the tables filled with food. Everyone sang the school song and feasted on the food. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the old students. "You all may never know, how extremely proud of you I am. Because words can't describe it," He whispered to himself.  
  
Out side, the three kids were trying to make little colored smoke bombs. You threw them against the ground and they would let out thick smoke, you could easily use to escape and be gone by the time the smoke cleared. Kira threw one and it exploded, giving off quite a blast. All three of them were thrown backward. Kira's arm cover had slipped up and she quickly tried to lower it again. She hated these things, Lilly had been in a rush to make them so they slipped all the time and she had to be careful to pull them up before anyone saw.  
  
"Wow, what a rush" George sighed as if he had just seen the world's largest chocolate cake and his name was written on it.  
  
"Whoooooo, lets do THAT again!" Fred howled as he got up.  
  
Kira laughed and got up, then someone grabbed her from behind. George and Fred were on their feet in a flash and ran towards her. There, standing next to the man, was the boy that had attacked Kira earlier.  
  
"That's her dad" He stated.  
  
The man went directly for Kira's arm, so she kicked him.  
  
"Yow!" The man yelped and jerked her hard.  
  
Kira recognized that voice, that was the angry man on the train's voice. Kira's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said on the train. Kira let out a screamed, then kicked and fought. Fred and George jumped in and began beating on the man.  
  
"Let her go!" They yelled as they kicked and pulled at the man.  
  
Kira fought her way free and they all ran towards the school, but the man got there first. They turned around and quickly ran towards the garden. The man was right on their heels the whole way. They entered the maze like garden and split up. Kira ran untill her lungs nearly exploded, then hid alongside the fountain. Fred climbed up on top of on of the walls by using the vines. He crouched low and the man passed below him. George kept going untill he found a poison Ivy plant. He maneuvered himself delicately between it's leaved and hid there. The man was in a craze or madness.  
  
"There only children" The calm voice from before told him.  
  
"No! That girl. Does she look like any of the people at that party? No! She even has a computer thing on her arm! That's what my son said. She is one of those things created at that base. Voldermort's tool probably!" The man ranted.  
  
They walked deeper into the garden.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill her? Come now" The calm voice said in an effort to reason with his crazy friend.  
  
The friend stopped and turned, his eyes blazing with rage. His face was as still as stone and his voice was serious and shook fear throughout the garden.  
  
"I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do!" The man answered. "Burry the damn thing alive"  
  
())))))))))  
  
Mike: Scary  
  
Eve: yeah  
  
Sarah: Are you going to kill off Kira!!  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: YOU CAN'T!  
  
Eve; ...  
  
Sarah: I've read the story and with out her it's lame!  
  
Eve: Sarah. First of all, this is a turning point in the story. I could kill off Kira and make it a Harry Potter story, or keep her and keep the story the way it is, I've written both.  
  
Mike: reading through other story But, you never get accents right...this is good, but I like the Kira story better.  
  
Eve: Your opinion doesn't matter, it's the reviewer's choice.  
  
Mike; When is Harry going to be born, anyway?  
  
Eve:...  
  
Sarah: That's right! I had completely forgotten! When is Harry going to be born?  
  
Eve: REVIEWERS REVIEW!! Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	14. A Child Or A Weapon

Top of Form

Mike: Hiya

Eve: Hi

Mike: I wasn't talking to you.

Eve: -glaring at Mike-

Sarah: Hiya, it's me again!

Eve: oh, joy.

Sarah: YEAHHHH!

Mike: and our special guest today is...

Eve: Albus Dumbledore. –Grabbing dumb headset they lost five times already because people STEAL IT!-

-Albus walks in-

Albus Dumbledore: Hello.

Eve: Hiya, welcome to the show.

Mike: Show? What show?

Eve:...never mind -rolls eyes-

AD: Well, what's in store for our little Kira now?

Eve: Oh, this is my favorite chapter.

Mike: eh

Sarah: it is a good one.

AD: Unwrapping an Orange Puff these things are good.

Eve: yep, they're my own creation.

Mike: AHHH! IT PROBABLY HAS POISEN IN IT! SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT! SPIT! IT! OUT!

Eve: Mike!

AD: I'm sure it's perfectly fine.

Mike: I wouldn't be so sure. -glares at candy-

Eve: ANYWAY! I think our special guest should introduce the fic.

AD: I'd be glad to. After Mike tries one of these Orange Puffs.

Mike!

Eve: -Smiles at Dumbledore, crosses her arms and tilts her head at Mike in a 'go ahead' expression.-

Mike: Oh what a wicked cruel fate I live! -sniffs Orange Puff-

Eve: Shut up Shakespeare and eat the damn thing.

Sarah: I thought you were gonna say wicked cool. Don't know why I thought that or why it's funny... Eat the candy.

Mike: ...

Ravyn: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -STEALS ALL THE CANDY THEN RUNS AWAY- BYEEEEEEEE!

Mike! What the fu-

Eve: MIKE!

Mike: I think that deserves a curse word!

Eve: yeah... I guess it does.

AD: Bye person I don't know...

Sarah: THAT WAS MY LINE!

AD: I know you wrote it down, that why I said it. –smile-

Eve: That was another writer. Kira, Oweiry, Cota, Kyle, Mike, Zell, Valadir, Leopold, all my characters, RUN BEFORE SHE STEALS YOU!

Mike: Huh?

Eve: Ravyn steals characters from EVERYONE!

AD: Then I suggest you use a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Kira, Cota, Oweiry, everyone listed in my above sentence, and a few others are MY characters! All other characters belong to Rowling. The concept of this story is my own, but she made the Harry Potter Books 1234567 hopefully 8-11 too, okay? Do not sue me I have no cash; I am not making any profit of this! If I was... well... come on, like I'd tell you.

AD: Good, now copyright your characters

Kira, belongs to ME, Cota, belongs to ME, Oweiry, belongs to ME, Venn, Belongs to me, Scarlet and Kathy belong to ME! A few others will be added later, so if they are not in the Harry Potter books then they belong to ME. Mwahahahahaha-!

A.D: Okay

Mike: darn, I can't eat the orange puff anymore.

Eve: oh, if you're that disappointed I'll make more!

Mike: -grumble, grumble-

AD: Please do, now, ON WITH THE FIC

Mike: start it already.

Eve: it WAS started, shut up and on with the fic.

James and Lilly danced to the song 'Waltz to the Moon.' Scarlet- Lilly's first friend at Hogwarts- was looking at Lilly with a prideful smile and her eyes filling with tears slightly. She was so happy to see her friend safe in James's arms that she cried. Scarlet had to admit, she wasn't feeling very strong in these dark times, yet if Lilly could make it, she felt that she'd be alright.

The world seemed to melt away around the couple and they were the last people on earth as that song played. They had danced to that song on their wedding day and it made their hearts flutter with joy to hear it again. They could dance to that tune forever. They danced with the same energy as when they were kids. When it was over and the world came back, they were staring into each others eye like they could never look away. James pulled Lilly closer to him.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked as he stared in to her eyes.

"Yes," She answered, a smile wasn't enough to express how she felt. She knew he would die for her, she knew he loved her more then anything- even Quidditch- and she knew that when she was with him all the fear inside her was gone.

"Liar," James whispered.

Lilly was shocked and gave him a surprised look, but she was comforted when she saw the smile on his face; a smile so bold as to enchant anyone to look upon it. The smile of a man who had everything he had ever wanted and was perfectly in-tuned in the moment.

James's voice rang with truth as he spoke, "I love you more then anything, no number or percent could express; it goes beyond time, space, even beyond Heaven and Hell. My whole heart beats your name, the wind whispers it in my ear and birds sing it on my way home. The stars shine brighter when you're near me and the only constellation I see is your face and the words 'you love her' because it seems even the heavens are jealous."

Lilly put her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. She closed her eyes and surrendered any bad feelings that she had been having. Sirius quickly went and found a Lily; he walked casually by James and handed it to him. James nodded his thanks and Sirius smiled and walked away. He had done that before on their wedding night, to immortalize a moment of pure emotion. Sirius was his best man, and proved to be the best, best man James could have asked for. James handed Lilly the flower in a symbol of eternal unity; she held it and kissed him.

'How can my life be this perfect?' She wondered as they rocked back and forth to the music.

Kira, Fred, and George had arrived safely back and were trying to tell the Percy that they went with out him. Kira stopped; she looked over at James and Lilly. Her eyes gained a slightly brighter glow as she watched them. Their love, their happiness, her eyes shone brighter, and stayed that way, her heart felt lighter, her face brightened up and she looked truly happy. Kira hoped it would never end. Fred and George turned and watched Kira's transfixed expression. They stood beside her for a while, and then they all went to go find something to do. Kira followed them around as they stopped to go talk to their parents.

"Hey as soon as we check in, let's go out side. I want to show you how to make a newspaper disappear," George snickered as they walked.

"Dis-ah- pear?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, that way when your parents go out to get it, it's gone. It'll reappear a few minutes later, then disappear again," George explained with an evil grin.

"But owls deliver the newspaper," Kira stated.

"Yeah, and that's why you get it first and put it on the kitchen counter," Fred explained.

"Oh, Fred, George, Where have you been? I looked all over for you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as they got there.

"Ooop's, I promise to show you as soon as we check in," George promised Kira.

Kira watched as the two boys tried to explain what they had been doing. She found that not one word of it was entirely true, either. Kira climbed up onto the short wall behind George and pulled out her sketch book. Mrs. Weasley was hauling the boys over to their father and Fred told her to stay there, they would come back after the lecture. Kira nodded and looked at her drawing, she liked it a lot.

She told the Crystal writer to stay in it's crystal form and used the edge to add a bit more detail to the picture. She wanted to write her name on it, but didn't know how. She stared at the drawing; it seemed to tell her that someone cared. As she sat there, here eyes changed, they had a magical glow in them, not a normal glow like Dumbledore had, but something where here eyes seemed to change into glowing white light.

It wasn't noticeable, most people didn't even seem to realize it; one had to be of a very high level magic to see it. Her hair also changed, it grew longer and it flowed beautifully as if it was lighter then a feather and a very soft current of wind was slowly moving it. Kira was in deep thought, the voices she heard in her dreams were silenced now and she could feel deep inside her, a power. A power she could control someday, it was like a promise that she was safe.

"That's a lovely drawing," A voice said from behind her.

Kira blinked and everything about her returned to normal. She blinked again and quickly turned to see who was behind her. She looked up at the tall thin figure that was smiling down at her. He had a silver beard that was very long, a kind face, and two sparkling blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses.

"Thank you," Kira replied sweetly and smiled a smile that was the very definition of cute. Dumbledore moved in front of her and took the picture. He looked down at it with a kind smile.

"You need to sign it," he said and handed it back to her. "Do you know how to spell your name?" Kira grinned; she had just learned to spell her name a few moments ago.

"K.I.R.A" She said proudly.

Dumbledore's eyes glittered. "Very good, you're so young, and yet you know so much." He congratulated her. Kira had never heard that before, Irving had always commented on there being so little that she knew about the world.

"Would you like me to show you how to write it?" Dumbledore asked.

Kira nodded, her eyes giving off a sparkle and her beautiful hair bouncing lively as she did. Dumbledore put his hand over Kira's. She held the crystal and he slowly moved her hand over the parchment.

"K," He said as they finished the K. "I...R...A," he finished. Kira looked at it, a smile quickly appeared on her face and she let out a soft squeak of glee. Dumbledore laughed something so simple could make her so happy.

"Kira!" Fred's voice called out.

"I'm here," Kira answered, her voice was light and cheerful and she was still smiling as she answered him.

"Have you made friends already?" Dumbledore asked as he leaned against the wall beside her.

Kira nodded. "They are Fred and George," she stated.

"Kira, 'the' Percy is mad! He seems to think it was ME that put that stink bomb into his bag" Fred snickered as he ran up. He rolled his eyes as he said 'the.'

"But actually... it was MEEEEEEEE!" George cheered and spun around like he was the greatest person in the world.

"Yeah, I was the one to put the-" Fred stopped dead in his tracks, speech, ad breathing. He stared wide eyed at the headmaster who was leaning casually against the wall with a knowing smile.

"I was the one to put the...?" Kira asked, not understanding.

"Nothing," Fred stated curtly.

"Nothing? But I thou-" Kira started.

"Nothing," Fred interrupted, giving her a stern look.

"Don't mind me," Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...ummmm...we were just about to...go out side and watch the fireworks," Fred explained, Kira noticed his face starting to get red.

"I thought you said you wanted to show me how to make a newspaper dis-" Kira started again.

"Fireworks, Kira!" George interrupted; his grin was pathetic and as wide as it could go.

Kira didn't understand. She hopped down from the wall and thanked Dumbledore for the help. George grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Sheesh, you've got a LOT to learn," he lectured as he pulled her along.

Kira was even more confused now. She knew so little, she knew so much, and she had a lot to learn...all at the same time.

"That's okay because WE can teach ya," Fred stated, side-stepping excitedly.

"Teach me, but we are not old enough to go to school yet," Kira said, her confusion growing to new levels.

"Don't let schooling get in the way of your education," George scolded her.

Dumbledore had to laugh, James's daughter was starting off earlier then he had hoped. This would only encourage James to start teaching Kira all his tricks.

"I wonder which part of the school will need to be rebuilt by the time that girl graduates," he wondered aloud.

James and Lilly danced for a while longer. They only stopped when they were too tired to go on. Lilly said her feet hurt so James picked her up and carried her off the dance floor, trying his very hardest not to show that he had any trouble or that she was any heavier than usual. He set her gently in her seat and then sat next to her. Sirius, Remus, Scarlet, and Kathy joined them.

Together they talked about old times and new, being sure to stay off the topic of You-Know-Who because it might worry Lilly. She didn't need to think about having to bring her son into a world were You-Know-Who was at large. Cota and Oweiry were laughing with a few other teenagers they had met. Owiery was- as usual- surprised by how easily Cota made everyone relax. They told jokes, talked about their worst dating experiences, embarrassing moments, scariest things that had ever happened to them, favorite foods, just basically anything that came up.

They laughed a lot as people told stories about all the things that had happened to them, the kinds of things you can only laugh about way AFTER it happens. Cota told about the time he had saved Derek (Only he didn't say a name, that way Derek wouldn't be embarrassed if he ever found out that Cota told the story) everyone laughed when he explained that there was no back up and he had bluffed the whole thing.

Another eighteen year old- Venn- told of the time he had stared at a T.V for the first time. He explained that he was surprised when a channel changed or when a show ended and was scared to death that if someone took his picture it would end up becoming a commercial. They all had a good laugh at that. Then Cameron decided it was time for another joke.

"A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when he entered a patient's room. He found Patient number one sitting on the floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.

Patient number two was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.

The doctor asked patient number one what he was doing. The patient Replied, "Can't you see, I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?" The doctor inquired of Patient number one what Patient number two was doing. Patient #1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks he's a light bulb." The doctor looks up and notices Patient #2's face is going all red.

The doctor asks Patient #1, "If he's your friend, you should get him down from there before he hurts himself."

Patient #1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?"

Everyone burst into laughing fits. This was a great reunion, even for those who had never met before. It was nice being off from work and just getting to act like normal teenagers. This night was perfect, Cota couldn't think of one thing that would make it better. Cameron continued with his jokes and Cota went to go get them some more food.

"Wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun, a thief burst into the bank one day. Aiming his gun at the guard, the thief yelled, "FREEZE, MOTHER- STICKERS, THIS IS A FK-UP!" For a moment, everyone was silent. Then the snickers started. The guard completely lost it and doubled over laughing. It probably saved his life, because he'd been about to draw his gun. He couldn't have drawn and fired before the thief saw and shot him. The would- be thief ran away and is still at large in Florida."

Cota returned with the food and was disappointed to have missed the joke, so Cameron stepped up to tell another one.

"A man walked into a Circle-K, put a $20 bill on the counter and asked for change. When the clerk opened the cash drawer, the man pulled out a gun and asked for all the cash in the register, which the clerk promptly provided. The man took the cash from the Clerk and fled, leaving the $20 bill on the counter. The total amount of cash he got from the drawer?... Fifteen dollars. If someone points a gun at you and gives you money, was a crime committed?"

The jokes continued as the night went on. An hour passed and then Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"I would just like to once again remind you of how proud you all have made me. Even in these difficult times, you all have adapted. There weren't parents there to tell you how to act and what to do when the attacks started; you all triumphed on your own. Think for a moment. Could you do what you are doing now, 20 years ago? No, you would have run to your parents. Saying you were scared, and asking what to do, but now you have all shown how mature and great you are.

You handled everything perfectly, no chaos in the streets, no one abandoning anyone, and you have all stayed brave for your children. I would like to congratulate you all on becoming adults in tough times. Know that you are in the dark generation, and let it be known that this generation triumphed magnificently. Now that I have spent enough of your time, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore added and clapped his hands together.

Everyone erupted into cheers. Fireworks were set off and no one in that room was with out a smile. All except one person, who cowered away from it all, ignoring the words and hating himself. When Dumbledore clapped, the silver platters in the middle of the tables filled with food. Everyone sang the school song and feasted on the food. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the old students.

"You all may never know, how extremely proud of you I am. Because words can't describe it," He whispered to himself.

Out side, the three kids were trying to make little colored smoke bombs. You threw them against the ground and they would let out thick smoke, you could easily use to escape and be gone by the time the smoke cleared. Kira threw one and it exploded, giving off quite a blast. All three of them were thrown backward. Kira's arm cover had slipped up and she quickly tried to lower it again. She hated those things, Lilly had been in a rush to make them so they slipped all the time and she had to be careful to pull them up before anyone saw.

"Wow, what a rush," George sighed as if he had just seen the world's largest chocolate cake and his name was written on it.

"Whoooooo, lets do THAT again!" Fred howled as he got up.

Kira laughed and got up, and then someone grabbed her from behind. George and Fred were on their feet in a flash and ran towards her. There, standing next to the man, was the boy that had attacked Kira earlier.

He stated, "That's her, dad."

The man went directly for Kira's arm, so she kicked him.

"Yow!" The man yelped and jerked her hard.

Kira recognized that voice; that was the angry man on the train's voice. Kira's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said on the train. Kira let out a screamed, then kicked and fought for freedom. Fred and George jumped in and began beating on the man.

"Let her go!" They yelled as they kicked and pulled at the man.

Kira fought her way free and they all ran towards the school, but the man got there first. They turned around and quickly ran towards the garden. The man was right on their heels the whole way. They entered the maze like garden and split up. (imagine the maze from book 4) Kira ran until her lungs nearly exploded, then hid alongside the fountain. Fred climbed up on top of on of the walls by using the vines. He crouched low and the man passed below him. George kept going until he found a poison Ivy plant. He maneuvered himself delicately between its leaved and hid there. The man was in a craze of madness.

"There only children," The calm voice from before told him.

"No! That girl. Does she look like any of the people at that party? No! She even has a computer thing on her arm! That's what my son said. She is one of those things created at that base. Voldemort's tool probably!" The man ranted as they walked deeper into the garden.

"So what are you going to do? Kill her? Come now," The calm voice said in an effort to reason with his crazy friend.

The friend stopped and turned, his eyes blazing with rage. His face was as still as stone and his voice was serious and shook fear throughout the garden.

"I'll do exactly what I told you I'd do!" The man answered. "Burry the damn thing alive."

Mike: Scary

Eve: yeah

Sarah: Are you going to kill off Kira!

Eve: ... I feel we have said this before….

Mike: Me too. Reviewers-

Eve: No rhyming!

Sara: Reviewers Review


	15. Am I alright?

Later that night Kira crept out of the room and down the stairs into the common room. She was worried and couldn't sleep, she tried to find James, but didn't know what room he was in. There were 14 different rooms. She gave up trying to figure out which one he'd chosen and climbed up into one of the chairs. It was a big poofy chair and really soft. Kira felt herself sinking into it. She sat with her legs to her side and leaned against the arm and the back of the chair. She was so small and the chair was so high that Fred and George passed under it without even seeing her. Kira, however, heard them and woke up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Ahhh!" George cried then slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
They were perfectly still and silent, waiting for a door to open or one of the adults to wake up. When a few minutes passed, Fred turned around to see who had scared him nearly to death. He looked up and saw Kira's diamond eyes shining down at him.  
  
"Kira?" Fred whispered.  
  
"That is my name" Kira answered and nodded her head.  
  
"Shhhhhh" George shushed her.  
  
"Sorry" Kira apolagized, not understanding why.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Fred asked.  
  
"I already asked you that" Kira stated.  
  
"Stop being so childish and answer the question" George scolded her.  
  
"Well, I AM a child" Kira hissed.  
  
"You put up a good argument" George grinned.  
  
Fred explained that they had decided to take a midnight tour of the school.  
  
"Why?" Kira asked.  
  
"Why not?" George answered.  
  
"You wanna come?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea. Remember what happened earlier?" Kira replied.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other then back up at Kira. Fred stepped forward first.  
  
"Come on, d'you really wan ta stay cooped up in 'ere?"  
  
Kira didn't answer and Fred and George headed over to the painting. They opened it and climbed out. Kira bit her lip as she tried to know what to do. She was terified of being alone, she had been alone at Takai's base and it had been horrible. She also hated being trapped inside. She held her ground untill the painting started closing, then she leapt from the chair and ran toward it. She pulled herself up and jumped down the other side just before it closed. Fred and George were already heading down the hall and were out of sight. Kira was trying to figure out which direction they went in. She looked around, then a clear, white hand came out of a wall. Kira pressed herself against the wall opposite the hand and saw it was coming toward her. She dropped to the ground with her legs infront of her and her knees by her head. She made her hands into fist and held them close to her chin, then she closed her eyes and waited for the thing to attack.  
  
"Are you lost?" A vioce asked, it sounded friendly.  
  
Kira opened one eye and peeked out to see who was talking to her.  
  
She saw a teenage boy standing over her, he was wearing a victorian outfit and had a scarf wound tightly around his neck. Kira opened her other eye.  
  
"I... I thought I saw a.." Kira looked over at the wall that the hand had been coming through, there wasn't anything there.  
  
"A ghost?" The boy smiled.  
  
"I don't know what it was" Kira explained.  
  
The boy gave her a confused look.  
  
"Like me?" He asked.  
  
"No, it looked scary" Kira answered.  
  
The boy laughed, he then extened his hand and helped her up.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm scary. My names Nicholas"  
  
Kira smiled back at him and introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Kira"  
  
Nicholas bowed politely, and Kira coppied.  
  
"Umm, I was woundering if you could help me" Kira said as she looked around.  
  
"Go on" Nicholas nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for two...friends... of mine, they left here a while ago and I lost them" Kira admitted.  
  
"Well, M'Lady, I did see two gental men that were walking over towards the west, fire red hair and malicious grins" Nicholas answerd.  
  
"That's them! Thank you" Kira smiled, her eyes looked so sincere that Nicholas found himself feeling happy, and a warm glow came.  
  
Kira's entire expression was usually based around her eyes, she could me smiling, but when you looked in her eyes you could see that they weren't happy at all. When she was happy, they shone magnificantly and told her true feelings. Those eyes didn't lie, they held with in them, Kira's soul. Nicholas bowed to her as she ran off to the west. He watched her go with a great feeling welling up inside him.  
  
"Well, at least someone doesn't think I'm scary" He whispered.  
  
Kira ran and ran, untill she finally found Fred and George. They all greeted each other and then headed over to a window. Kira looked out the window as Fred and George started setting up a little prank. Whoever came down this hall would see a large green ooze coming towards them, but there wouldn't realy be anything there. Kira felt so trapped, she couldn't stand it. It felt like she was in a cage, she needed to be outside. Kira sighed, then this feeling came over her. She couldn't explain the feeling, but her eyes shone and her hair flowed behind her as if she was underwater with every move she made. Kira leapt up off the ground and onto the window ledge, floating up to it. She walked out and onto the roof of another hall. She walked to the end of the ledge and stared into something that was to hard to describe. But it made her feel like she belonged there. She was happy and sad at the same time.  
  
"Kira!" Fred called after her. Kira returned to normal and looked over at him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing!??" Fred called over to her.  
  
Kira just smiled.  
  
"You and George can go back, I'm fine" Kira stated.  
  
"Huh?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need some air" Kira answered and returned to gazing across the landscape.  
  
"Are you sure? Isn't it really high?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Kira repeated.  
  
Fred left, reluctantly and George followed after lingering for a while.  
  
When they were gone Kira slowly sat down, folding her legs up toward her shoulders and wraping her arms tightly around them. She cried as she thought about how much danger she had put her friends in, and how close she had come to a horrible death, and that people would always try to hurt her. She could feel a power within her while she was up there, but she also felt like a little girl. Kira needed someone that had a strange power, like she did. The little child shivered as her shoulders shook with each sob. She was meant to be a killer, to kill for Voldermort! She cried harder as the thought that she might have killed one of her friends came over her. If it hadn't been for James, she might have killed a lot of people. 


	16. Not While I'm Here

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kira sat motionless for a long time. She had forced herself to stop crying, but she was still very sad.  
  
"Hey there, Kirameku" Cota's soft voice rang out.  
  
Kira turned to face him, tears streaming from her eyes. She got up and ran towards him. Cota knew how scared she was and as soon as she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her. She cried and he hugged her. When she looked up at him, he smiled his kind smile. It was 3 in the morning and she was tired, but to afraid to go back to sleep. Not wanting to be all alone.  
  
"Bad dreams?" Cota guessed.  
  
Kira nodded as she remembered her dream where she had killed someone, her eyes showed no emotion, she just turned around when she was done and went back to report her mission as complete. Then she remembered the dream where Takai had come to take her away.  
  
"Remember what James told you?" Cota asked.  
  
Kira nodded again.  
  
Cota craideled her in his arms as he sang to her. His soft, comforting, voice calming her.  
  
"When you're cold and afraid.  
  
And your dreams have turned against you.  
  
Know that I'm with you through the night.  
  
Hold your head up high, and say I'm not afraid... I'm not alone.  
  
Everything, will be alright...  
  
Nothing can hurt you.  
  
Not when I'm here.  
  
Not when I'm protecting you.  
  
So hold your head up high now.  
  
Little girl.  
  
Nothing can hurt you.  
  
Not when I'm here.  
  
Not when I am watching ooover you.  
  
So just close your diamond eyes.  
  
And listen to my voice.  
  
Just know you're safe now.  
  
And no one can hurt you.  
  
Not when I'm here.  
  
Not when I am watching ooover you"  
  
Cota rocked her gently as he sang. Kira had learned that song from James, he always knew what to say. She fell asleep in Cota's arms, it was over. She was safe with James, and Lily, and Cota. Cota heard foot steps and James ran up. James looked down at Kira, then back at Cota.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked Cota.  
  
"Yes, you take her okay?" Cota said as he gently handed Kira to James.  
  
Cota went back to bed and James held Kira in his arms, protecting her with out realizing it. Kira was tired and when she saw James's face she smiled. He rocked her gently back and forth as she fell asleep. He sang his song as softly as he could. Kira drifted off into a dream. A dream that Irving was there, he smiled at her and she ran to him. He watched her, but as she came close he faded away and all that was left was the little raccoon he had given her. Bright flashes of light came and scared her. She ran and a figure apeared, it raised a knief and slashed at her. She turned to run and ran into someone. The person she ran into put his hand gently over her. Cradeling her, protecting her.  
  
"Nothing can hurt you.  
  
Not when I'm here.  
  
Not when I am watching ooover you" James's voice echoed through her mind.  
  
She looked up and he was smiling, then he cast his gaze at her attacker, and attacked. He only used one hand and shielded her with the other. She turned her head to look at her attacker, but James swept her into his arms and away, she didn't have to see the daeth, she was safe. 


	17. A Really GOOD Morning!

~WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!!~  
  
The next morning James woke up to Sirius, leaning over him. "Huh?" James said grogily. Remus was sleeping and Peter was stretching. Sirius then went to wake Remus up. James wasn't in a very energetic mood and being back at the school made him remember how much he had liked sleeping in. James rolled over and went back to sleep, after he rubbed his hand across the familiar inscription they had carved into the side of the bed that was against the wall. It read: No matter what the danger. No matter what the consiquence, no matter how much a scare, your friends will be right there. Always togeather, in mind and body. Always happy, till the end of time. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. There was also a secret compartment that James kept his journals in. He loved this bed.  
  
"Wake up, James" Sirius laughed and hit his hand against the curtain of James's four-poster bed.  
  
James was used to ignoring them in the morning. They had to basicaly set off bombs in order to wake James up back when they attended Hogwarts. The school could be in total chaos, explosions, fire, a flood, snow storm, and James would sleep peacefully.  
  
"Get up, James" Remus yawned as he woke up. He didn't even bother to look and see if James was asleep, he just knew that he would be.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" Sirius yelled as he pulled back the curtain.  
  
James threw his pillow and Sirius dodged. He still remembered how many times James had succeded in hitting him in the face. James had good aim, even when sleeping.  
  
"Nice try" Sirius sneered.  
  
"Go away" James groaned.  
  
Sirius looked over at Remus who was already packing togeather a little creation they called the 'TidalAwake' Remus loaded it and tossed it to Sirius, he lighted it and threw it right next to James. The 'TidalAwake' exploded into a wave of water, it splashed over James's face and it wouldn't stop untill the person woke up. They tweeked it sometimes so that it lasted an hour. James immediately woke up and emerged from behind the curtain, soaking wet. James coughed and used his hands to wipe the water away from his eyes.  
  
"Morning" Sirius greeted him with a smile.  
  
James tackled Sirius, who liked fighting and fought back in an all out war. After a few minutes Sirius had James in a head lock and James's arms were flailing around wildly untill he managed to get a hold of Sirius's shirt and pulled himself free.Remus stood between the two and provoked the idea of eating and wageing a war against Severus, instead of each other. James quickly changed and was putting on his shoes as Peter left to go see if everyone else was ready.  
  
Cota woke up at the same time as Oweiry, they didn't have as fun a morning as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They just got up, got dressed and headed out the door. They were wearing different colored versions of what they wore yesterday, only with out the tie and a normal cloak instead of a dress cloak. They headed out the door and saw Lilly dressed in a blue dress with a blue belt and a silver Gryphon. She had on black sandals and her bright red hair was tied back loosly with a silver clip. She had on a neacklace that Kira made her, it was made of blue glass beads. That was why she had packed the blue dress, so she could show Kira that she loved the neacklace. Kira was awake and wearing a simple, red, sun dress, with a pink cape like thing that tied infront of her, and draped over her shoulders. It only came down to her elbows and it had sleeves. It was like a mini cloak. The mini cloak tied with a silver heart. Then Lilly tied a big, pink bow around Kira's waist and the thin ribbons flowed down to her ankles. She had two red clips in her hair and the pink arm coverings that Lilly was redoing so they wouldn't slip down, she was also adding little sparkles and red ribbon to it so they looked like different arm coverings. James was wearing blue, Sirius was wearing fiery red, Remus was wearing silver, and Peter was wearing brown. Cota was wearing black/silver and Oweiry was wearing dark green. Kira sat in a chair, she was waiting for Fred and George to wake up.  
  
James came down the stairs still soaking wet, but his hair looked nice...for once.  
  
"Wow, James, you finaly found a way to control your hair" Lilly giggled.  
  
"Yeah, it's called a rude awakening" James yawned.  
  
"G'morning, Daddy" Kira greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good Morning, Kira" James smiled, suddenly more awake.  
  
Lilly and Kira headed out through the painting. Kira saw Fred and George and raced to catch up with them. James followed, still all wet. The 'TidalAwake' was evil, no matter how hard you tired to get the water off, it stayed for half an hour. By the time they reached the banquet hall James, was somewhat dry. Kira was listening to George explain something about 'the unigue style of breakfast chaos', she didn't know what a choas was, but they made it sound fun.  
  
"Then when the oatmeal is a nice green color, it's a good idea to back away, cause the puss should be following it" George was explaining as he held up a vial, containing green powder.  
  
"Zitamuss Powder" Fred grinned evilly as he stared at the vial.  
  
Kira just nodded and they continued down the hall. They came to the banquet hall and found an unoccupied table. Fred and George ran from table to table planying their little 'surprises' at each one. Kira helped to, they said she looked innocent and no one would guess that she'd be the one to do such a thing. Then they went and sat at their table as people started to arive. Kira was still planting her part of the prank, little flowers that gave off an amusing little surprise.  
  
James was disapointed that they hadn't been able to set up a big breakfast prank. They had been so busy planning how to get even with Severus, that they had completely forgotten about daily pranks. They sat at their table as Kira came around. She hopped up onto the table an set the flower in the middle, it was big. James smiled at her.  
  
"That's a pretty flower Kira" He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you think so" Kira replied, though James caught a tinny warning in her voice.  
  
Kira smiled, her eyes seemed to say 'you may find breakfast a bit exciting' James saw this and shook it off.  
  
"Hey, Kira!" Fred shouted, calling her over to their table. Kira trotted over to the table and sat down.  
  
They began a normal conversation and awaited food. Kira had her raccoon, it was tied to her belt/bow. It always reminded her of how much Irving had cared, and how much James loved her. It made her feel safe. Some of the people had left early because of jobs and because they were worried about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacking the trains if too many people got on them at one time. Bill stroled in and waved to Fred and George.  
  
"Hey, Bill" Fred waved back.  
  
"Bill?" Kira asked.  
  
"You don't get names do you?" George asked her.  
  
Kira didn't know much about names. Names were something your master gave you. It was like a designation number, only most people found it easier to remember. She didn't know what was a name and what was an object. She figured Percy must be a pet or something. Pets also had names, this confused Kira, did this mean she was a pet. Cota had a name for her raccoon, so was she a toy? Percy could be anything. Muggles named their streets, cars, buildings, shoes, clothes, houses, hair cuts, food. Everything had a name, so how do you know what something is, just by hearing it's name. Kira decided to just shrug and continue waiting for food. At long last, and after a short speech from Minerva McGonagall, the food came. Kira was still amazed by how it seemed to grow right out of the plate. Fred and George grabbed food as quickly as possible and began eating it like mad. Kira ate quickly too. No one else ate untill James and Sirius did. Fred, George and Kira, finished their meal and then George, with an evil grin, whispered "Satus."  
  
The first person to notice the color change in the oatmeal gasped in alarm; More gasps followed. The benches turned sticky, so Fred, George and Kira sat on the tables. The puss started, it squirted out of someone's oatmeal. Kira heard the high pitched sound of a little girl's scream.  
  
"Geeze, will Percy, stop already, my eardrums are shaking" George laughed.  
  
"A Percy sounds like a girl" Kura stated, her vioce was as if she was recording data.  
  
Fred and George burst out laughing and fell to to floor, leaving Kira up on the table alone. Screams of horror and disgust echoed through the great hall untill it was one giant chourus of screams. Then the flowers took action, they bent upward and let out sparks that felt as cold at ice. People were jumping as the cold ice ran down their backs.  
  
James had moved away from the table the moment he heard the first gasp. He pulled Lilly up, Sirius, Remus and Peter followed quickly as everyone else got stuck to their chairs. They stared in amazement at the chaos unfolding around them, they could have done better, easily, but they hadn't done anything. James looked over at Cota, who thought this was James's idea of getting back at him for the snow prank and was fighting the plant as if it were an anaconda. James heard soft laughter inside his head. It was a little girl's laugh and it sounded happy, even though it was very faint. He turned his head toward Kira. She was sitting on the table, red puffs of smoke billowing out around her, sparks shooting, white cream flying everywhere. And Kira sat between it, nothing hit her. She was smiling, and her eyes were smiling to. When she blinked, the laughter in James's head would stop momentarily, James smiled, an big, open mouted, ear to ear, smile of joy, happiness, pride and love. He started laughing and walked over to his little girl.  
  
"Quite a bit of chaos going on here" James mused.  
  
"Yes, it is strange" Kira smiled back.  
  
James laughed and hugged his daughter.  
  
"Let's get out of here before people regain enough sense to blame someone" James suggested.  
  
Kira nodded and hopped down. Togeather they made their way out of the banquet hall, followed closly by Lilly, Sirius, Remus and Peter. When they were out side, James exploded into laughter.  
  
"It was definatly the work of amatures, but pretty good, except they were going for everyone and not sparing friends of family" Sirius stated, analyzing the prank.  
  
"Yes, it needs a lot of work. But it's a start. And gutsy at that" Remus agreed.  
  
"Guys, I'd like to intoduce you to my daughter, and one of the pranksters that pulled that little scene back there" James grinned, holding Kira.  
  
"I'm impresed, and she is only 2?" Remus grinned.  
  
"We have someone to carry out our legacy now" Sirius laughed.  
  
They were discussing this when Minerva stormed out of the castle.  
  
"Either your work has become lazy, or that wasn't you" She barked at the well know pranksters standing before her.  
  
"That wasn't us this time" James protested.  
  
"I'm insulted, we were far better then that" Sirius scowled.  
  
"Agreed, ours would have been biger, better and the Gryphindors wouldn't have fallen victom to it...much" Remus declaired.  
  
"We would have made it so something explosed, everything would have covered quickly so no one would escape. Besides all that stuff will disintagrate, ours needed help in cleaning it's self up" Peter added.  
  
Minerva growled and stormed back into the castle to find someone else to blame.  
  
"Was it realy that bad, daddy?" Kira asked, she looked up at her father.  
  
Her hands held his cloak tightly and her eyes seemed ready to cry.  
  
"No, no baby. It was good, we are just profesionals" James explained.  
  
Kira looked at him.  
  
"Proffesional whats?" She asked.  
  
They hadn't thought about that.  
  
"Umm, profesional..." James started.  
  
"Trouble makers, pranksters, juvenile delinquents, jokers, chaos generators, and all around pains in my side?" Dumbledore suggested with a laugh.  
  
"That sounds right" Remus stated. Dumbledore smiled down at Kira as Fred ran up. He grabbed Kira's hand, thinking she was being blamed. Then took off running.  
  
"Come on Kira, they can't punish what they can't catch" Fred informed her, his tone was crazy and he ran like a maniac.  
  
"What's a catch?" Kira asked.  
  
He hauled Kira off as quick as possible. James snickered and looked over at Lilly.  
  
"Now that she knows the basic idea..." He smiled a pleading smile.  
  
"No" Lilly protested.  
  
Dumbledor openly showed his amusement and leaned against the wall.  
  
"But she is obviously interested in learning it...why not learn from the masters. Don't want her getting hurt because she does something wrong or messes up do you?" James contined.  
  
"I'm not listening to you" Lilly sang.  
  
"Come on love, do you want her to learn the wrong tecnique and posibly mess up?" James pleeded.  
  
Lilly turned her back, Sirius and Remus gave James a 'you have to' look. 'Alright, I didn't want to have to go there but...' James though to himself.  
  
"I need someone to carry out my legacy. I don't want to force my child into learning this stuff, and Kira already likes it. I guess I just wanted someone to share all I learned with, a daughter who can come back from school and tell me about what she did. And I woun't just sit there going uh hu, you're a perfect? That..umm...great.. But instead I'll be able to say Whoo you got 'em good" James stated in as sad a voice he could, his eyes watering up.  
  
Lilly sighed and turned around.  
  
"You really do love that little girl...alright, BUT, you must let her have time with her friends, not just with you thinking of new ways to make things explode. And she must keep up good grades when she is a school, and she isn't allowed to try stuff out on me" Lilly explained.  
  
Cota made a very loud clearing his throat noise.  
  
"Or Cota" Lilly added.  
  
Dumbledor let out a clearing his throut niose, but James was to quick and said "Deal!" James had a big grin, his eyes flashed and he looked about ready to explode with happiness. James looked to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were all smiling and watching Kira with great expectations. Kira was trying to learn how to make a catapilar eat EVERYTHING in sight.  
  
"Well, I am a bit mad. You see, no one got to try the Orange puffs" Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Yes, you'll have to catch who ever did that" Remus grinned.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "It was harmless enough and everything already disapeared so I'll let this one slide" Dumbledor smiled, his eyes twinkled and he retreated back to the school. "Oh, and I'm looking forward to watching the match later"  
  
James grinned, he had been waiting for the match sense he woke up... okay mabey a little after he woke up...but he still was deaply anticipating the match. The quiditch match against the Slytherins! 


	18. Quiditch Playing Wizard

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
As game time approached, Lilly went out to find her seat. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were saving it for her. She waved and they waved back. Kira was on the field, she was talking to the team captain.  
  
"Daddy!" Kira came running up to James. "There's a guy over there who says you're a born Quiditch champion.... but I thought you were a Wizard"  
  
"Well, I'm both. You see I'm a Quiditch playing Wizard" James explained.  
  
"You can be more then one?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes" James answered.  
  
"Oh....what am I?" She asked, her eyes sparkling innocently up at James.  
  
"You, well you are..." Kira was mainly a species that existed in another world...he didn't know how to explain it. He knew she could adapt to many different magic types. "You...you are my daughter. That is what you are, you are my little girl"  
  
Kira smiled and James wondered how long it would be untill that answer no longer satisfied her. James shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. He waited on the field as people started showing up.  
  
"Well, you should head over toward the stands now" James said, gazing out across the field as the other team began preparing for lift off.  
  
"Alrighty" Kira smiled and trotted off toward the stands.  
  
She ran up the isle and sat next to Remus. Remus was nervous at first around Kira, then he started to think of her as something like a werewolf. Innocent looking, yet holding a strong power. He knew she had the blood of a race that hadn't been seen in a very long time, a 'Volucris' as they were called. Remus had read about them and when he looked at Kira he was amazed at how much she looked like one, yet she also had the ability to be a witch. Remus smiled down at Kira, such a little girl, how could anyone think she'd use her power for anything but good. He saw a bit of James in her, not in her appearance, but somewhere INSIDE her. He couldn't explain it. He knew she had James's blood, and that was what was important.  
  
Remus talked to Kira untill the game started. He told her about his job, plans for the future, the never-ending rivalry between them and Severus's group. Remus added that he thought the whole thing to be a bit immature, but also knew that most of the time Severus forced James to act. Severus hated James, even though James had saved his life. Kira had looked up at him, blinked, and nodded her head as he talked. Kira was starting to like Remus, he was always nice to her.  
  
James looked into the crowd. He smiled, Remus had been his friend for a very long time, and it made him happy to know that Remus had taken a liking to Kira. James waved and Kira waved happily back. Then a whistle blew and James snapped into a completely different state of mind. He flew around in a pattern that only he knew and was the best for seeing all sides of the field. He saw the snitch, but it wasn't needed yet and he knew better then to stare at it because the other chaser, Severus, would follow his gaze and find the snitch. James watched it with out watching it.  
  
James dodged a ball and lost track of the snitch. He looked to Severus. Severus was looking straight ahead, he knew where the snitch was, and he was looking, but not looking at it. It was in his vision, but not in his line of sight. James sneered as he watched the pattern the other chaser made in the sky. He watched every move that Severus made. Then noticed his eyes seemed to lock on one area and he would jerk his head away from it slightly as he passed. James pretended to be looking for the snitch and the other Seeker relaxed, thinking James's skill had decreased over the years. James's team had scored a goal. The crowd cheered as the Slytherins Keeper failed to block the third goal. Kira was sketching and Sirius was explaining, in great detail, James's greatest moments on the field. He yelled out in rage as a beater nearly hit James.  
  
"Scary" Kira stated in a monotone voice while looking at Sirius and pointing, Remus just laughed.  
  
The sun was high in the sky by the time the fifth goal had been made. James knew it was his turn to play now! James turned and swept down over the field at incredible speed, he knew how to bring the best out of a broom. He stopped and waited to see if the other Seeker was going to go after the snitch. He wasn't. James smiled, then his eyes locked onto the snitch, they seemed to join the snitch and become one. Whenever the snitch moved, so did James's eyes. Untill he was moving his eyes slightly before the snitch moved. James waited as a 6th goal was made. Then the Slytherins made a 5th goal. James changed again, his gaze, his mind, he was in chase mode, and everyone that knew him heard a theme song in his or her minds.  
  
James smiled slightly and with one quick movement, he shot over toward the snitch. Severus hadn't been prepared and was shocked back into reality as James whooshed off. James took a tight turn and the other chaser caught up. They were motionless as they spotted the snitch. The scores were tied; each team could win if they got the snitch. James glanced over at the crowd. Kira had moved to the back row so she could watch James better, she didn't care about hearing the scores, and she found Sirius to be 'scary'.  
  
"So, how sure are you that it's YOUR child? I heard Lilly might have been sleeping around" Severus sneered.  
  
"Severus, I've known you for a long time. Nevertheless, I somehow held you in higher respect then that. I didn't realize you could sink that low," James stated, not even bothering to look over at Severus.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes with hatred. "Any child of yours is nothing but a curse to this school"  
  
"Why hate my child? He may grow up to be nothing like me. Or maybe, you'll decide to be mature and except him for who he is. Like me, or completely different" James countered.  
  
"Any child that is raised by you will be ugly and stupid," Severus hissed, so loudly that Dumbledore could hear from his seat high above everyone else.  
  
"Really?" James smiled and held in laughter.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Pick one child out of those stands that could never be mine" James set the trap.  
  
Severus scanned the crowd, he saw a few kids. But he could easily tell whom their parents were and was trying to find someone that stood out and looked nothing like James. Severus sneered and pointed at a very small girl with almost white hair, in the back row. "That one" He smirked.  
  
James laughed. "Kira" He called down.  
  
Kira smiled up at him and waved. She held up a picture of James on his broom, it was good; she had a lot of talent.  
  
"She's mine" James grinned.  
  
Severus's cocky smile dropped. There is no way, was all that was going through his mind. He glared at the girl who tilted her head and continued showing James the piece of parchment with the drawing on it.  
  
"There is no way!" Severus growled, meanwhile the Gryphindor team scored a 7th goal.  
  
"Yep, she's been living with us for quite a while" James smiled.  
  
Severus jerked his head away from James, rage taking over him.  
  
"Go back and sit with Remus okay" James called down to Kira, then sneered at Severus "This games going to be over soon and you might get lost in the Gryphindor crowd cheering its victory" He stated, though he knew Kira couldn't hear him.  
  
Severus glared at James and the Slytherins team scored. The scores were tied.  
  
They both looked at each other, unmoving and silent for a long time. Then, with some unseen signal, they both dove. Plummeting toward the earth in pursuit of a little golden ball. They were neck and neck for a while, and then Severus pulled ahead. Faster and faster, they went, but Severus took the lead and held it.  
  
"Impossible!" Sirius cried out, he had never seen anyone beat James at Quiditch. "There's no way!" He yelled in rage as Kira hopped past him.  
  
"Scary!" She cried as she ran over to Remus.  
  
Remus picked her up and put her on his lap. "That is your dad," Remus said pointing at James. "That, is the team captain" He pointed at the Gryphindor team captain. "That, is a seeker, that, is a beater, that, is a quaffle" Remus continued. " And that, is Sirius throwing a fit" He pointed at Sirius.  
  
James had slowed down, the other Seeker easily surpassed him. James kept in a sneer as the snitch changed directions and he was ready for it. James smiled over at his opponent, who looked back with an 'I hate you' expression. James went all out after the snitch. He chased it around the field then reached out his hand and grabbed it tightly.  
  
The crowd erupted into applause as James trusted the snitch into the air, griping it tightly in his hand. Every Gryphindor was on his or her feet and most were waving flags. James grinned as the referee signaled the end of the game. The announcer was getting a little to enthusiastic and was yelled at by Minerva, who had a smile forming in her face. Even Dumbledore clapped, granted he would have clapped for the other team as well. James just stayed in his triumphant pose, staring up at the snitch and feeling the rush he had always felt during games. The wind swept through his hair and he looked like a hero shining in the sky. The roar of the crowd was fantastic and his teammate's cries of glory swept across the field as James descended back to the field in a glow of triumph.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Lilly, and Peter raced down to meet James, on the field. Kira hopped down the steps slowly because they were so big. She stood on the last row and jumped up and down as she cheered. Severus stormed up to her, he tried to be as threatening as possible. Nicholas was watching, he wished he could do something to repay Kira for her kindness. He also wished he could stop Severus from hurting her.  
  
Severus gritted his teeth and glared at Kira, she didn't flinch. He ripped the drawing from her hands and looked at the back. it read:  
  
To: Daddy  
  
From: Kira  
  
His hand shook, he growled, twitched, and tried to scare her. He waited for Kira to run in terror. But she didn't budge, she actually smiled and said "My dad is the greatest Quiditch player in the whole world"  
  
Severus growled and stormed off, Nick came up and smiled. "She's not afraid of you because she can see through you. Oh, and by the way. I think Dumbledore wants to talk to you about your little insult earlier"  
  
Severus glared at James and walked right through Nick. Severus was mumbling every curse word known to humankind as he walked. He still had the drawing and was filled with mixed feelings, did he hate her? No? He hated James, the little girl wasn't important. James didn't deserve to be a father. That, he was sure of.  
  
Kira watched Severus storm off, she was sad and looked to her father for comfort. But her father was busy, so Kira ran back into the school. She ran in a calm way, as if she wasn't in a hurry, just wanted to get there faster then walking. She wasn't really running, just taking big strides and supporting her balance. That the best it could be explained, it was floating. She passed Cota and Oweiry who were walking down the hall.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kira" They greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon" Kira replied as she passed them.  
  
Kira reached the Gryphindor common room and grabbed her raccoon. She held it close to her as she rushed back down the hall to the window Cota had found her on the night before.  
  
"Daddy won" She told the raccoon.  
  
She watched them all celebrating from her perch, high above them all. She smiled down at the raccoon.  
  
"He won, he's a hero. He was so fast and free and happy... I wana fly as wonderfully as him"  
  
She stared straight down at James, her eyes becoming a white glow. She hugged the raccoon as she whispered.  
  
"Irving, I wana fly" 


	19. What's In A Name?

April.  
  
A month had passed and Kira let her guard down completely, she was no longer afraid that they might lock her somewhere, she stayed in the room when Derek and Oweiry visited, she let herself be happy. She loved her life with James and finally became the smiling little girl that James had hoped she would be. Lilly had quickly seen the change and it made her excited. Kira trusted Lilly more and they went shopping on Mondays. Lilly loved to buy Kira clothes, though it was hard to find some that were her size. Lilly even took Kira to Muggle clothing stores.  
  
James had been back at work for a while, but he refused to bring home any paper work. He did not think that Kira needed to hear about the dark arts. Lilly had been so careful about putting on a happy act when they went shopping even though she was scared Voldemort might attack. Lilly was also worried about what would happen in July, when their son would be born. So far, on name choices they had about 471 names, in many different languages.  
  
Cota suggested they pick 365 they like and then the kid could have a different name every day. To this, he was glared at by Lilly and retreated to the stable to feed Pat. James told her not to worry; they would know what name they wanted when the time was right. Lilly wanted nothing that would be too weird; she wanted something that would reflect a good spirit. Even though this comforted her, she went shopping with Kira and brought home more name books.  
  
Kira plopped down onto her pillow and opened one of the books. Cota and James had made Kira a big puffy pillow, because she liked to be ready for anything and when she was on the couch, she had to hop down in order to hide. She had fallen the first time Sirius had come over unannounced. Kira had leapt from the couch, scraped her knees, and hid behind the stairs. Now she was braver though. She did not jump or anything, she just continued whatever it was that she was doing, but she was still a bit scared. Cota walked over to Kira and helped her read the book; she was getting slightly better at it. She would point to a name; he gave her the definition and then had her pronounce the name.  
  
"More name books?" James asked.  
  
"Pick a name, any name," Lilly growled, not in a good mood.  
  
"Sorry" James apologized.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Lilly was suddenly very sad. "I just wanted a name, I looked through a hundred books, all the names are either to flashy or have been used to many times, or don't go with the name Potter (Percy, Peter, Pat, ect) or they have horrible meanings" She continued.  
  
James gave her a sympathetic look, he felt bad because he had turned down the name Tyler, but it just did not sound right. Tyler Potter, no, nothing that ends in er.  
  
"It means hero," Cota stated as Kira pointed to a name.  
  
"Hay-el...Hale" Kira read.  
  
"I just want something simple, not flashy, or hard to say" Lilly stated, James nodded. "Something with a good meaning, I can tell a bit about this baby, James. It is inside me and I can tell. And most of the names don't fit him. He's been through so much"  
  
James looked at her, he knew why she said he had been through so much, it was because he, the baby, had nearly died. The doctors were rushing to save him, and just before the gave up, he kicked and showed he was alive. The healed him, but it was still upsetting to Lilly to know that she almost lost her baby.  
  
"I can feel it James, he is strong. He doesn't like to be forced into things, but that's just because he likes independence, and he's a lot like you, James," Lilly continued.  
  
"I know, I know, I feel it too" James was worried, he didn't want Lilly to waste her energy, but Lilly was upset and he understood.  
  
"I wish we could find a name to match his personality and something that fits what we want. But it looks hopeless; maybe we should just pick the name that sounds best, regardless of its meaning. It's not going to be perfect but it-"Lilly stopped as she heard what Cota was saying.  
  
"You are an 11th hour person, always succeeding just in the nick of time. You have a lack of confidence in your mental abilities and do not like being forced into giving your opinion. Your independence and freedom are important to you. You have a great deal of loyalty to those you love. You have a very individual, reserved, serious nature. You are steadfast and loyal, and do not allow gossip or anything belittling to be said against those whom you accept in friendship. You have much inner strength," Cota said as Kira pointed to another name.  
  
Lilly looked to James.  
  
"Why are you always picking 'H' names, Kira?" Cota asked.  
  
Kira opened her sketchbook, there were three letters written down, one was blue, one was green and one was red.  
  
Kira pointed at the J "Joy" She said, then pointed at the L "Love, loyalty" She said then she pointed at the H "Harmony, happiness, hope" She said.  
  
"What name is it?" Lilly and James asked at the same time. Kira closed the book.  
  
"Nope" She said.  
  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you" Kira stated.  
  
Cota shook his head at James that he hadn't seen the name.  
  
"Why not!" Lilly exclaimed. "I need to pick a name. I love the meaning and why you wanted it to start with an H," Lilly stated.  
  
"I want you both to decide" Kira explained.  
  
"We are trying; can't you help us a bit?" James asked.  
  
Kira looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I already did, I told you it started with an 'H', isn't that helping?"  
  
"Yes, but..." James shrugged. "Well, at least we know there IS the perfect name out there" James smiled at Lilly.  
  
"...If we are at the hospital and we can't think of a name, will you tell us the name, Kira?" Lilly asked, kneeling so she was looking Kira straight in the eyes.  
  
Kira smiled "If you REALLY can't think of a name for your own son!...I'll give you 3 names, you can pick out of them"  
  
"Well, we've got about 3 months to decide" Lilly stated.  
  
Kira nodded and picked up another book, she pointed at a name and Cota told her the meaning.  
  
"If you look at all those names won't you forget the one for our son?" Lilly asked, the worry obvious in her voice.  
  
"No" Kira looked up at Lilly "I won't forget, I promise"  
  
Lilly nodded and Kira went back to pointing at names. Kira heard a doorbell ring, someone had come unannounced.  
  
"Kira, go outside" James told her.  
  
He had something important to talk to Sirius about and wasn't thinking how much it would scare her. Kira gave him a deer in the headlights look and her eyes darted towards the door as the bell rang again.  
  
"Oop's" James slapped his hand over his eyes. "I forgot, Sirius was coming over today and I didn't tell Kira"  
  
James had only told her to go outside because he thought he had told her about Sirius coming. He hadn't meant to scare her, but looking at her he could se how much he had scared her. She bolted towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Ahhh" Came Kira's cry as she found the back door locked.  
  
Lilly was slow getting up and James just told her to stay down, and not to worry. He yelled for Cota to help Kira and hopped over to let Sirius in.  
  
"Ahh" Kira stated as Cota sprang into the kitchen and she was trying to pull the door open.  
  
"Sorry" Cota grimaced and fumbled to unlock the door.  
  
"Hello Sirius" James greeted.  
  
"He-" Sirius started.  
  
"Unlock the door! Unlockthedoorunlockthedoor. Please, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease" Kira begged desperately as Cota tried to get the lock unstuck.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I forgot that lock was stuck" James admitted. "And I just told her to go outside, throwing her into the panic of being trapped" He bit his lip.  
  
"Please" Kira whimpered and tugged at Cota's cloak.  
  
Cota gave up and took out his wand, he blasted the lock and flung the door open.  
  
"You're free!" He stated triumphantly as Kira jumped out of the house.  
  
"And now that lock is broken" James sighed and Sirius made himself at home.  
  
Kira ran down to the stream. She loved living here, she loves the green grass, the blue sky, the clear sparkling water. She took a deep breath of the clean air and closed her eyes. It was a Muggle neighborhood, but it was beautiful and had a stone path, horses everywere, big beautiful houses. It was perfect, and James's house was located infront of a forest and meadow. Kira was still a little shaky, she wasn't a wuss, she was a 1 year old with an advanced mind, who spent the first five months of her life in a lab with mutilated people and test stuff all around her. Kira was watching purple fish swim around in the stream, she liked the fish.  
  
"So, how goes the name picking?" Sirius asked Lilly.  
  
"You'd have to ask Kira, she knows the name, but she's not telling" Lilly answered, the annoyance in her voice wasn't hidden.  
  
"Honey, think, if she wasn't here we'd still be frantically looking through names and probably pick some thing stupid...Like Cota" James smiled.  
  
"I heard that!" Cota growled from the kitchen.  
  
"I know, that's why I said it. You owe me a new lock" James called back.  
  
"Rather owe you a new lock then have your daughter hyperventilate" Cota retorted and opened a soda can.  
  
They talked for a long time, about the latest Voldemort attacks and what, they supposed, he was planning. It wasn't a topic anyone wanted to talk about. But James needed to talk about it in order to be safe. He told Sirius about how the lab was getting strong again, but they haven't done anything big enough to act on, yet. They talked for over an hour, the topic made everyone depressed. After a while, Lilly picked up a book of names and started flipping through the pages.  
  
"Henry...well, it's starts with an H" She said and looked at James.  
  
"Henry? Henry Potter..." James said.  
  
"Henry! You might as well name him 'beat me up'" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Hansel?" Lilly asked, she liked having an honest opinion.  
  
"Pass" Sirius wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Hermes?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Well, he will be a god of flying... Hermes Potter... no, it sounds like a disease" Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Herbert?"  
  
"Eeww"  
  
"Hideki?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Hideki Potter, sounds alright...What language is that?"  
  
"Japanese"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Or Harry?"  
  
"Harry Potter?...hmmm" Sirius nodded slightly.  
  
"Hatchel"  
  
"Hatchel Potter um-"  
  
"Hiram" Lilly interrupted.  
  
"Lilly" James said.  
  
"H-" Lilly continued.  
  
"Lilly, enough" James warned as Sirius's head spun.  
  
Lilly nodded and went back to reading. James apologized and they started talking about a less depressing subject. Annoying Severus. They were discussing different ways to annoy him at the next reunion, when an owl came in through the opened backdoor. It looked tired and James offered it some water. It drank the water and delivered the note. Which read:  
  
"Hey Kira...you can't read this...so get someone to read it for you...go...Found someone did you? Good. Anyway, our parents say that if you want, you can come over. We are supposed to promise not to play any tricks on you. Anyway, Bill is writing this and says Hi. He'll see you when you get here, he doesn't believe your eyes are really gray and sparkly. If you could come on the 24th that'd be perfect. Mum says to send her an owl if you can come.  
  
From: Fred, George and Bill (George, Fred and Bill, Bill, Fred, and George, Bill, George and Fred....... Bill, Fred and George...it's alphabetical)  
  
"Kira" James called as Sirius read the letter.  
  
Kira hopped up and ran towards the house, this meant the coast was clear and whoever was visiting was gone. Kira entered the kitchen and hoped up onto the couch. Then jumped back in surprise as Sirius looked over at her. Lilly smiled at her and told her about the letter. Kira gave her a confused look.  
  
"They've invited you over to their house" Lilly explained.  
  
Kira gave her another confused look.  
  
"They want you to visit them" Lilly told her.  
  
"Not here?" Kira asked.  
  
"Umm, no, over at their house. But you'll be ...safe...there...yeah..." Lilly was getting worried.  
  
"They are expecting a baby too, I think" James stated after a while.  
  
"Well, I guess it'd be okay..." Lilly pondered.  
  
Therefore, it was decided, Kira would go to Fred, and Georges house the 24th. 


	20. Things Are Looking Up

The days went by rather quickly in Kira's opinion. It was the 23, Cota was ploped down on the couch, trying to be as lazy as possible the day before he went back to school. He turned on a T.V. like thing, only it was run by magic, not electricity. It was bigger then a T.V. and the picture was much sharper. He was watching a Quiditch game, Kira had draged her pillow out onfront of the 'T.V.' and was staring intently at the screen. James came in and saw Kira, peering up at the screen and Cota, asleep.  
  
"Don't sit so close" James warned Kira, but she was to into the game to hear him.  
  
James smiled and pulled the pillow back a bit from the screen, then he sat in his chair. Kira looked back at James and smiled, he smiled back at her then they went back to being transfixed by the screen. After a while the same transfixed look came over James. He and Kira leaned forward as the seeker came closer to the snitch. They had the same eager look and started nodding their heads. James sipped from his beer can, never taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Yes, yes" James whispered as the seeker stretched out his hand toward the snitch, fingers skaking as the slowely glided over the snitch.  
  
James and Kira both held their breath at the seeker made a sharp turn and his hand shot out from his side, aiming for the snitch. Lilly walked in with a small trash can in her hand. The seeker grabbed the snitch and held it tight! The crowd let out cheers and went wild!  
  
"YES!" James cheered, jumping up from his chair and trowing his hands into the air.  
  
"Yes!" Kira cheered at the same time.  
  
The beer can flew right into the trash can Lilly was holding.  
  
"Mmm hmmm" she said and casually walked back into the kitchen, on her way she caught Kira's raccoon that had also gone flying. Lilly dropped the raccoon into Kira's hand, woke Cota up, tossed each person a bag of chips and a soda, Kira got chocolate milk, and disapeared into the kitchen.  
  
Lilly was back at work, she could have been on leave, but they had a shortage of people. Lilly worked for the ministry of magic, she helped restore loses caused by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was a very good witch and her magic was strong, she could rebuild a house in no time at all. She also worked for a bakery, she made chocolates and pastries, lots of good things. Lilly was working at the bakery most of the time, she worked in the office above the shop and handled records of who needed their house rebuilt and how many had been rebuilt. She loved her job and loved helping people, so she was always happy, expecially when she got home and know it would only be two hours untill James got home. After the game she decided Kira should get away from the T.V. for a while so she proposed the idea of going shopping.  
This was Lilly's first day back at work. She wasn't nervouse, she was radiant, her attitude was like her firey hair that was blowing gently in the wind. She held Kira's hand as they walked around Diagon Alley. Kira paused infront of the broom store. Here eyes transfixed on the newest broom.  
  
"You're as bad as your father" Lilly laughed.  
  
"Mom?" Kira said suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?" Lilly answered.  
  
"I wanna get Daddy a gift" She stated.  
  
"But it's not a holiday" Lilly explained.  
  
"So?" Kira asked. "Cota said you get someone a gift, to remind them that you care. Why is there a holiday for it? Everyone needs reminders at different times...Right?" Kira said.  
  
"True" Lilly smiled. "Stay this way, alright? Your perfect so stay this way, always so caring" Lilly smiled down at her daughter.  
  
They looked around the store untill Kira found the perfect gift. It was the greatest moments in Quiditch history, it could be used in the T.V. Kira cheered and started walking out the door.  
  
"No, honey. We have to pay for it" Lily stated as she pulled her back inside the store.  
  
"Pay?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes, exchange money for goods" Lilly explained smiling.  
  
"I don't have any money" Kira replied, sadly.  
  
"I'll buy it" Lilly informed her.  
  
"But I wanted to get Daddy a gift" Kira looked at the ground.  
  
"I know, but if I buy it...well, think of it this way, you want to get your dad a gift. If you let me take some credit for it, then I'll pay. You, after all, were the one to pick it out" Lilly smiled.  
  
Kira smiled and nodded. They left the store with the present gift-wrapped is wrapping paper that had little stags all over it. Then Lilly brought Kira into the train station. Kira's eyes were huge and she huddled close to Lilly as the made their way to a train. The train ride was a nightmare, people kept bumping into Kira, none seemed to even touch Lilly. There were so many people, sounds, and no way to see outside! Kira waz in a terrified daze as the subway tunnel whooshed past them. Her breathing turned into rapid gasps for air as more people bumped into her.Lilly was wearing a lilac hooded cloak that had sparkles all over it. The hood was down and her beautiful red hair was sweapt over onto her shoulder. She looked like a character out of a fantasy book. The beautiful princes, kind, noble, and elegant. No one bumped Lilly, no one even touched her. She smiled her beautiful smile and her green eyes were a deep and shiny color, as always. There was a fat man on the train, his beady eyes darted from one person to the next. He had greasy brown hair and bloodshot eyes. He smelt very bad and often yelled at people to 'Shut up' because he didn't like the noise. He didn't seem to like any noise. There was also an old woman on the train, she had shoulder length, grey hair, a pink sweater and was clutching a large purse. Then there was the man dressed in a shinny, black jacket, a red bandana, red shirt, jeans, a small silver earing, and white sneakers. He had blue eyes and Kira smiled at him, the best smile she could while trying not to pass out. Lilly looked down at her with a confused look, she had seen who Kira smiled her friendly smile at, but looking at him she knew she needed to teach Kira who to trust in order to be safe. There was also a woman, dressed in light colored jeans, a white shirt, a white belt, an 'I *heart* kids' neacklace, and a white bag. Kira looked at her and wanted to run. Lilly was confused and just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
The train aprouched a lights out session and Kirra turned to Mr. Bandana. When his eyes met the fat man's eyes he narrowed them. The fat man returned the look with a grunt and a nod. He then looked at the woman who gave him a catiouse look and took a few stepps away. Lilly smiled at her and it was Kira's turn to look confused. Mr. Red bandna looked over at the old woman. The old woman clutched her purse even more tightly. As the 'train' went through another session of no lights, Lilly reached out to grab Kira, but Kira had been knocked over by some one and the old lady started yelling. Kira was trying not to be trampled as she hears a 'SMACK!' and a 'THUD!' and the sound of someone hitting a pole, rhe sound of the old lady still yelling and the sould of a fight. Through all this she could hear Lilly softly calling her name so she wouldn't panick, Kira was already past the point of panic. Somebody nearly fell on her and she barely got out of the way in time. Someone tried to grabb her, she felt herself being puled harsly towards the door to another train. She followed, to confused and panicked to know what to do. She followed the person, in a total daze, not knowing what was happening, but still feeling extremely afraid. The person jerked her forward and she almost tripped, but she felt something strange. The bag she had been pulled toward had a strange object in it. It was mettal and round, there was also a soft cloth, and a bottle of something. Kira didn't know what these things were, but is scared her. It scared herso much that she felt like her heart would burst from her chest and her lungs might explode. Then someone gently grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the other person.  
  
"You're okay" a man's voice told her.  
  
The man pulled her away and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her safe as people fell and stumbled in the dark.  
  
Then the lights were back on it reveled a scene no one had expected. The woman in pink was gone, the fat man was on the floor, he had a dragon shaped mar on his face and a bruise was forming around it. The old woman sat with her purse and a dezed look on her face. Lilly was jerking her head around in her search for Kira. Kira looked up and say Mr. Bandana. He smiled back down at her and they made their way over to Lilly. He nodded to Lilly and Kira saw the dragon shaped ring on his hand. Kira smiled and Lilly let out a sigh of relief, then shoved something back into her pocket. Kira hugged Lilly, tightly. Lilly apolagized to her and felt her shaking. She looked over at the man, he just calmly leaned against the wall as if nothin had happened.  
  
"You can't judge people by their apperance" Kira stated, through shivers ans gasphs for breath. She wanted off that train, NOW!  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot that" Lilly whispered back and extended her hand to Mr. Dragon Ring, formerly Mr. Bandana, now to be called Hero.  
  
He extended his and smiled.  
  
'Thank you" Lilly said, gratefully.  
  
"Nah, that's the first kid who didn't run at the sight of me" Hero shrugged.  
  
Lilly smiled down to Kira, who was looking suspicously at everyone on the train and had her hand on her chest as she tried to breath.  
  
Hero stood next to them, and Kira was thankfull for it, but still felt like digging a hole and burrying herself in it so she could get out of the train. It was too crouded, too dark, and too... underground.  
  
  
  
"Kira, Kira, try to breath more slowly, okay sweetie," Lilly instructed the hyperventilating Kira who had dashed up and out of the train station the moment it had stopped.  
  
"She okay?" Hero asked, taking off his bandana to reveal neatly combed, black hair.  
  
He also took of the jacket and put it into a black bag. He didn't look threatening anymore. Lilly smiled and nodded.  
  
"She's clastr-... no not really. She doesn't like that many people, or being trapped"  
  
"Yeah? I'm kinda the same way, that's why I dress like that on the trains, people keep their distance" Hero responded and waved good bye.  
  
When Kira was back to a normal color, Lilly lead her across the street and into a back alley. It didn't look like the kind of place you wanted to walk through, but Lilly didn't seem to be bothered at all. She walked as if it were no big deal and didn't hasten or slow her steps, just like on the train, nothing bothered her because she was confident, powerfull, and no one wanted to hurt her. When she reached the end of the alley she took out her wand, tapped the wall and said "Razzlebunny" in her sweet, soft voice.  
  
"Razzle Rabitt, Lilly, Rabitt. Why must you always make it sound girlish?" A man said as the wall melted away into an incredible entranceway.  
  
"Humor me, Robbert. Besides, you knew it was me" Lilly smiled as the walked through the elaborate hall with marble floors, gleaming pillars, beautiful statues, a grand fountain, and comfortable, elegant, chairs. She passed right by the staircase leading farther into the builing, and past a sign that read: Tennis, underwater zoo, play area and it had an arrow leading down a hall. Lilly walked through and out a set of double doors that opened when she walked up. The doors had a strange glass in then, it was like soft marble that was almost see-through. Kira stood and watched them and Lilly waited a while then told Kira to follow her.  
  
When the doors opened they opened to a beautifull place, it was like Diagon alley, only it had food shops and daily things that they didn't sell at Diagon Alley and it looked more extravagent. They had cloak shops and shoe stores and Jewelry stores and.... a stable, a beautiful stable. Kira ran toward the stable, Lilly was laughing as she ran behind Kira. When they finally reached the stable, Kira could barely contain her joy. It had different kinds of wise, noble, mythical, looking creatures. There were also different creatures kept in little habitats and labled. As they walked past, Kira saw a Nue, a Kirin and a Chimera. She also say a Kelpie in a water habitat. There were water pixies all around the habitat. Then she saw a Hydra, it's heads watched her, ready to strike. Then she saw a Kappa.  
  
"Mom?" Kira said suddenly as she saw a water pixi.  
  
"Yes?" Lilly answered.  
  
"Why are all these creatures here, in these ... glass boxes?" She asked.  
  
"Most of them are monsters" Lilly answered.  
  
"But, they aren't hurting anyone"  
  
"No, but they have the ability to hurt someone, they are mutated, and just not normal creatures" Lilly explained and walked over to a friend who was standing a few feet away.  
  
So do I. Does this mean that someday I'm gonna be locked up in my own little glass box? No... James and Lilly and Cota would never let that happen... but what if these creatures want to leave their boxes? They're trapped.  
  
Kira looked back at the pixi, it gave her a strange look and struggled to climb out of a tiny opening in the habitat. The owner ran out as the pixi finaly made it out to the other side. The pixi flew down to Kira, she looked at Kira and smiled. Kira smiled to, though she didn't know why. The man ran up and the pixi hid behind Kira.  
  
"Please, don't let him find me" The pixi's destresed voice rang out.  
  
Kira opened her bag and the pixi flew in. When the owner arived he started fixing the hole and Kira sneeked off. Kira couldn't explain why she did it, but she felt sorry for the pixi. She ran up to Lilly and was quiet as she followed Lilly around the new place. Lilly ushered Kira into the bakery that she worked in. She greeted everyone then headed upstairs. She read a report about someone loosing their house to the dark lord. They were waiting for her in her office. She greeted them sympatheticaly and her words seemed to lessen the pain. In a gental voice she told them their options and had them file a loss report.  
  
Most people who came here were astonished by the fact that the office was over a bakery. However, it was a huge bakery and therefore a huge office. She had it placed over a bakery because she hated office buildings with their hard, cold, walls and drone staff. She wanted a more cheery atmosphere. She had Kira go play in the attic while she helped the couple. Lilly offered the couple some cookies that she made herself, they made it easier for people to handle loss. The magic in them told the person to calm down and not stress out. She sent some to Dumbledor every day incase he ever got another student like James.  
  
Kira opened her bag and the pixi flew out.  
  
"Thanks for helping me" The pixi said.  
  
Kira answered simply by laying down on her stomach, resting her elboys on the floor. The pixy sat on the bag and was eye level with Kira.  
  
"You understand... Don't you?" The pixi asked. "You understand what it's like to be trapped and thought of as a freak"  
  
"Kira nodded slowly, she closed her eyes and let out the power inside her. She did this by recognizing it and just wanting it to come. She glowed in a white light and her eyes changed to how they had looked at the reunion when she was reading the book. The pixi smiled and let out a blue glow.  
  
"I see, so you're a volucris" The pixi stated. "I think we should be friends, because we understand each other"  
  
Kira smiled and the pixi held out her hand. Kira put out her hand and pointed her index finger. They touched and both lights seemed to glow togeather. The pixi was amazed by this. Most children would have thought of her as a pet, Kira treated her as an equal. It was the 23rd and Kira, a child born to have nothing, had 3 friends, a great, loving family, a home, and someone who understands her. 


	21. Mind Drifts and A Realy Good Day

  
  
( I know I am spelling Lily wrong, if it is a problem I will change it. Oh, and remember. I am poor so do not sue me. I did not write the Harry Potter books and I hope no one get s offended. I just like the book and therefore wrote another version. Not as good at the real thing, but mine nonetheless. ... If I did write the Harry Potter Books, I would be doing a jig. Everyday, I'd call it my money jig. However, I'm broke so there will be no jig. Now that I'm depressed, ON WITH THE FIC)  
"Kira?" Lilly knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello" Kira answered, smiling though Lilly couldn't see her.  
  
Lilly opened the door and peered in. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, why don't you go to the hotel. They'll have a room for you and you can watch T.V. or play a game, or well, anything really. They have about every activity you could want over there," Lilly suggested.  
  
Kira nodded and picked up her bag, the fairy had flown in to it already. Lilly escorts her down the hall and to the stairs, then gives her a cookie and tells her to have fun. Kira skips down the stairs and exits the bakery. Lilly watches her go and her mind drifts to the future. She thinks about Kira as a 15 year old and her son as a 14 year old. Both attending Hogwarts and getting good marks. She imagines her son being the team captain, or a seeker, or maybe even a chaser. She imagines this and then pictures them coming home, she would still be at work, and so would James. However, that's okay because they will get off the train and come here. She will turn the attic into a big study room. They will arrive to fresh backed cookies and sandwiches...  
  
*=~~~~ (Mind drift) ~~~~~=*  
  
"Mom, were home" Kira's sweet voice rings out as she walks down the hall to Lilly's office.  
  
Kira opens the door and walks in. Lilly sees a girl with light skin, long blondish white hair tied up in a ponytail, the same shinny silver eyes, sparkling with joy. Kira walks gracefully into the room and hugs Lilly.  
  
"Are you doing well in school?" Lilly asks, hoping for the best.  
  
"Well, you always told me I had enough magic to surpass the other students.... And well, it's true, I guess, their moving me to a more advanced class, so I need new books" Kira states, turning red and giving an embarrassed smile. "Quiditch team is doing great though," She adds.  
  
"Wonderful, Kira. You should have sent me an owl the minute the told you" Lilly smiles with pride.  
  
"I told her to, but she was too embarrassed, Dumbledore told her yesterday and her face was red for hours," A new voice explains.  
  
A boy apeared from behind Kira. He puts his arm on her shoulder and smiled. He has James's hair and Lilly's eyes. Lilly looks at the two of them, they don't look related at all, She thinks. Nevertheless, she loves them anyway. For some reason she was having trouble picturing the boys face.  
  
"Welcome home" Lilly greets her son.  
  
"Hey mum, guess who has been picked to be a seeker on the Gryphindor team?" The boy asks.  
  
Lilly smiles widely and is about to answer, but the boy interrupts.  
  
"Kira" He states.  
  
Lilly is hit with shock, her son had been trying to get that position all year, only 3rd years can play, and he had been looking forward to it for two years. Then Lilly looks to Kira, who is smiling and tilts her head to the side innocently.  
  
"Oh...I mean congratulations, Kira!" Lilly says after a short time.  
  
They both burst out laughing, with Lilly stuck in the middle and wondering why they think it's so funny.  
  
"He did it mum! I'm a keeper, remember" Kira laughs.  
  
Her son takes a hero pose and quickly holds up a notice from Dumbledore stating that he is a Seeker.  
  
Then they all laugh and decide to tell James later. Lilly smiles as she tries to picture the look on his face. He'll call Sirius right away and then Remus and Peter... the marauders will all be at the house. ^_^  
  
"Now, with the bad news...' Kira bites her lip.  
  
"Yeah...ummmm" Her son mutters.  
  
"How many this year, are you on the verge of getting expelled yet?" Lilly asks.  
  
"We didn't get caught for most of them..." Kira starts, her voice drifting off at the end.  
  
"But we did get caught for five of them" Her son admits and hands over letters from their professors.  
  
"You should really only tell James about these. I have to punish you, but he could congratulate you" Lilly sighs.  
  
Kira and her son look at the ground, they know punishment is coming.  
  
"But then again...You advanced in your classes, and you made the quiditch team so..." Lilly states after a while.  
  
Both kids cheer, thanking god for the miracle. Kira leaps gracefully into the air, landing softly and smiling. The boy smiles widely and pumps his fists in the air "Alright!" he exclaims.  
  
"Oh, and a friend of mine wants to come over later, he's having trouble in potions too. So, Kira, said she'd help us with the homework" Her son states.  
  
"Of course, which friend is it anyway? You both took my advice and are being nice to EVERYONE right?" Lilly asks.  
  
"'Course mum"  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
Even the accents are different... Lilly thinks. She doesn't know why it seems to bother her. However, she notices the differences in them right away. She also didn't want Kira to excel over her son, but still wanted her to be good at things.  
  
"Well, run along now. There is a room in the hotel if you want; the new restaurant is open so you get something to eat, okay?" Lilly says.  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
"We'll do just that"  
  
"Don't blow anything up" Lilly warns.  
  
"Never, we need our supplies for school" Her son states as they both run off.  
  
Lilly stares down at the notices, there is more good news then bad, but more bad notices then good. She smiles and looks down at her paperwork. James has a new job; he works for the ministry of magic. Voldemort is dead. Everything is perfect, what did she do to deserve such a perfect life. She always heard that to make things perfect, someone needs to suffer greatly...  
  
"Oh well" Lilly whispers as she sits behind her desk and works on a new recipe for cookies. "Who ever has had their life ruined by our happiness has my gratitude"  
  
Is this a sign? Is someone going to suffer for this happiness? I heard from my mother that for every great event, someone suffers... I nearly lost the baby already... who is going to suffer for that? Who will suffer for his birth?  
  
"Oh this is silly, I've heard no complaints so unless that person stops me on the street, I'm gonna be happy"  
  
*=~~~~~~ (End Mind Drift) ~~~~~~=*  
  
Kira enters the hotel again. The man at the counter greets her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kira. My name is Robert Ettiks. I'm a friend of Lilly's; she called and told me you were coming. Here is a key to her room"  
  
Kira took the key and Mr. Ettiks gave her a map of the hotel, which turned out to be more like a resort.  
  
"Why does Diagon Alley not have this good of a hotel?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, this place is for witches and wizards who have high level magic and jobs. It's like a reward for working so hard" Ettiks replied.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Just like Azkaban is a place for bad witches and wizards, this is the opposite" Ettiks continued.  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"But, isn't that kinda... umm... I don't know the word... snow-bish.... put up?" Kira stated.  
  
"Snobbish and stuck up?"  
  
Kira nodded and Ettiks continued.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. If other witches and wizards want to come here, all they need to do is be nice to a high-level witch or wizard and hope to be invited. Besides, they have Diagon Alley, that's a fine place" Ettiks said with a nod. "Fine place indeed" He smiled and nodded again.  
  
"Oh... Okay"  
  
"Here we just have a bigger variety of things, more decoration, more elegance, did you know Merlin himself stayed here once?" Ettiks continued.  
  
"Who?" Kira whispered to the fairy.  
  
"He's a VERY powerful wizard. Helped King Albert of the round table, lots of stuff and deserves respect" The fairy whispered back.  
  
Kira nodded as Ettiks informed her of the history of this place, the famous people who had stayed there, the variety of items to be found and everything else he could think of. Kira listened patiently, for the first 20 minutes, nodding at the appropriate moments. Then lost interest completely when she saw an owl.  
  
"Oh, where did the owl come from?" Kira asked.  
  
"This facility has a world class owl care center and aviary. The people who stay here get pampered, just as well as their pets" Ettiks announced proudly.  
  
"Where is the aviary...can I send an owl?" Kira asked before he could go on about pet care facilities.  
  
"Ah, yes, you can send Ms Lilly's owl, I believe it's still here. There will be a staff member at the Aviary who can tell you were it is" Ettiks explained. (Ettiks has a French accent, I didn't know how to type it... but imagine okay? thanks, back to the story... not really French actually, more... just... snobbish.)  
  
Kira grabbed her map and set out for the aviary  
  
"Good day to you Mrs. Kira!"  
  
Kira walked through the hall and out into a beautiful garden. There were vines, fruit, flowers, and some plants that were in their own areas and you couldn't touch them. Kira looked at one and it tried to bite her!  
  
"Did you see that?" She asked the fairy as she backed away from the plant, eyes wide in alarm.  
  
"I did indeed, that plant tried to bite you!" Fairy came out of the bag and frowned at the plant.  
  
They hurried on past it and came to a pathway; it had green grass stretching out on either side of it. Then there was a neatly decorated, Victorian sign that read: Underwater Zoo. Aviary. This way. Kira followed the path that the arrow pointed at. All the signs told you what they said, a voice actually told you. If you were lost, you could even ask it directions. Kira followed the path and came to an area with two, blue circles. Each circle was globular and framed by a silver border. Light was radiating off each circle and blue sparkles flew up gently from it. Kita noticed that one of the circles had a silver owl statue behind it. Kira walked over to the statue, she climbed up the gently sloping blue thing that looked like a big blue marble, and the little blue light things surrounded her. Then with a soft sound like the first key on a piano, everything disappeared in a flash of white light. Then with another white flash, the world came back, only this time, Kira found herself standing infront of a huge Aviary. She walked up to it and a boy about the age of 19 welcomed her.  
  
"Hello miss. Welcome to the Aviary. My name is Brandon Noclaf; I'm in charge of the Aviary" (Nah-clah-f)  
  
"I'm looking for Lilly's owl. I'm-"  
  
"Kira? Yes, Lilly told me she was watching a child when she visited her owl last week" Brandon  
  
"Do you know where the owl is?" Kira asked.  
  
"That I do. I know where everyone's owls are. Ms.Lilly's owl is in area four. Here, I'll show you the way" Brandon smiled and lead Kira through the Aviary.  
  
There were all kinds of owls here, and lots of plants and mice and water dishes and treats and perches and-  
  
"Here we are, area four" Brandon lead the way.  
  
He had on a uniform that was navy blue with silver buttons, it had no sleeves, and he wore a big raven black glove on his right hand that went from just below his elbow, down. He was in good shape and had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed.  
  
"Niveus" He called and gave a loud whistle.  
  
A snowy owl swooped down and landed gracefully on his glove. Brandon use his other hand to pet the owl, then kneeled to that Kira could pet it too. Kira petted the owl; its feathers were soft and smooth.  
  
"What does Niveus mean?" Kira asked Brandon.  
  
"Snowy" Brent answered.  
  
Kira had made a letter the night before with James's help. Now she handed it to Brandon, who tied it to Niveus's leg and walked out of the aviary. The snowy owl released the glove with a push as it flew skyward. Kira watched the owl go, and then turned to Brandon.  
  
"Umm, how do I get back to the hotel?" She asked.  
  
Brandon showed her out of the aviary, there was another big blue marble half and Kira stepped onto it. She was back on the main path. She followed the path, being careful to avoid the plant, back to the hotel and went upstairs. There was a short, hall way, on the other side of the hallway was a grand staircase leading to the restaurant, the rooms and a game room. Then there was a lift with a house elf standing beside it. Kira and Trinidy entered the lift as the house elf bowed them inside. Then it came in and bowed again.  
  
"Hello Miss. What floor may I take you to?"  
  
"Umm?" Kira shrugged.  
  
"I see... Will you allow me to look at your room card, please?"  
  
Kira handed over the room card. The house elf received it and quickly looked it over.  
  
"Ah, yes. Your room is on the top floor"  
  
The lift started as the house elf pulled the lever. Kira took notice that it was wearing a uniform, but she had always thought that when you gave a house elf clothing they were free? Did that mean that this one wanted to be here? Did they pay him? It even had a name tag that said 'Satek' (Sah-tek)  
  
The lift stopped and the door opened. Kira thanked Satek who bowed and told her it was no trouble at all. Kira bowed back and then hurried down the hall.  
  
"Ummmm" Kira said after a while of walking.  
  
"Yes?" The fairy asked, wondering why her friend had slowed down.  
  
"What is your designation?"  
  
"My what now?"  
  
"Designation"  
  
"... Oh! I'm Trinidy" Trinidy explained. "You could call me Triny for short, if it's easier to say"  
  
Kira nodded and smiled. Trinidy looked at the map and saw they were close to the room.  
  
"Come on, Kira. Let's go!" She cheered and took off.  
  
Kira ran after Trinidy, looking up as her as she ran. When Trinidy stopped, she stood on the key card slot and hopped up and down.  
  
"Hurry hurry!" She cheered.  
  
Kira skidded to a stop and in one swift motion; she threw the key card through the slot. The door clicked and a voice that sounded like Mr. Ettiks greeted them with "Welcome".  
  
The room was amazing and huge. There was a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, scented oils, and bath salt. When Kira opened a double door closet, she was astounded at the sight. Brightly colored candy, cookies, chips, anything they could keep here that tasted good. There was even lots of stuff on the doors. Kira loved the colors before she even knew what it was. Trinidy saw all the sweets and grinned a happy little fairy grin. Kira smelt the wonderful scent of fresh baked cookies. She took a deep sniff and let out a happy sigh. She didn't know what it was, but it made her happy to see it.  
  
"You look like a kid in a candy store" Trinidy stated.  
  
"A what?" Kira questioned.  
  
"Hee hee, its called candy... those are cookies, chips" She flew over to a bag of multi colored dots. "I'm eating these, now you pick something"  
  
Kira looked at all the 'candy' around her, then up at Trinidy. Trinidy had long brown hair, light skin, blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress; she had blue butterfly wings and was about as tall as a Pepsi can. Trinidy nodded approvingly that Kira should eat something. Kira reached out and grabbed an orange stick. It was paper? Kira was confused by the presence of paper, she couldn't eat paper.  
  
"Triny?" She asked, holding up the paper stick.  
  
Trinidy giggled softly as she flew down. "Pixi stick" She stated, somewhat evilly.  
  
Kira dropped it; Lilly had told her Pixies were evil. Trinidy laughed and flew down to the pixi stick. She ripped it open and grabbed some of the candy inside.  
  
"Pixies" She mussed, eating the candy.  
  
Kira stared at her with an alarmed look and decided to pick something else to eat. She opened up a glass cabinet and grabbed a cookie, it was warm and soft.  
  
"Grab another and I'll see if they have milk" Trinidy told her.  
  
Kira grabbed another cookie, then another because she didn't know which to get, then another.  
  
"I think they do!" Trinidy cried from another room. Kira didn't know what to do with the cookies.  
  
"If I'm going to carry the milk, where do I put these?" She asked no one.  
  
"If you are eating your food elsewhere a bag will be provided" A voice said.  
  
"Umm... okay"  
  
"Please put your items in the red box" Kira put the cookies in the red box. "Thank you"  
  
Out of the bottom of the box came the cookies, neatly wrapped in shiny, clear, foil like paper. They were tied with a bow and looked just as good as the candy. Kira took the bag that fell into her hands and put it in her bag. Then she ran to help Trinidy. When she found her, Trinidy was trying to pull open a rectangular box. Kira grabbed the handle and they tugged at the same time. The box opened and revealed lots of different colored bottles. Trinidy flew over to a white one. It was too high for Kira to reach so Trinidy pushed it off the shelf. Kira smiled as she caught it and Trinidy flew out of the box as the voice came on.  
  
"We store drinks in what Muggles call 'Refrigerators' only ours is run by a cooling spell and theirs is run by the walls of their homes. You'll find ours to be much more effective to its Muggle counterpart"  
  
"Okay..." Kira said, starting not to like the voice.  
  
Trinidy led Kira into another room with a sofa and I mammoth sized 'T.V.' Kira knew what that was and smiled. Trinidy sat on the arm of the poofy couch and Kira climbed onto a cushion. The voice came back.  
  
"We have a wide selection of channels of we have a lot of movies. Would you like to-"The voice was cut off and the real Mr. Ettiks broke in. "Hello, Mrs. Kira. There are a few children's movies playing if you would like to watch them. I will have them sent up to your room. There are not any other children here right now so no one will miss it if I send it to you. Would you like to watch?"  
  
Kira looked to Trinidy, who nodded.  
  
"Yes" Kira said.  
  
"It's on its way. Try not to fill up on sweets, too much. I can have room service deliver any kind of food you want"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Kira and Trinidy followed Mr. Ettiks instructions on how to get the movie. It was called 'The Worst Witch' it was a cute movie and Kira liked the cat. It was designated Blacky, 'cause it wasn't black.  
  
"I like that movie" Trinidy smiled as the credits rolled.  
  
"So that is what a witch school is like?"  
  
"Probably... well, in older times yes, now I think they are a bit different"  
  
Kira smiled, she liked the idea of going to a school like that. She couldn't wait to get a cat, and a broom, and school books and-  
  
"We should clean up" Trinidy stated, sitting on the small, empty milk bottle.  
  
Kira looked around as she carried the wrapping and empty bottle, and the little thimble that Trinidy had used as a cup. She threw the stuff an what looked like a trash can and heard the voice say "thank you". Kira looked over at Trinidy, she was flying happily around. Looking this way and that as she did. Kira opened the window when she saw an owl. The owl flew in and dropped a letter, then perched on a chair. Kira read the note.  
  
Hey, Kira.  
  
Glad you can come, this'll be great! We got the day all planed too, but can change it if need be. Be sure to bring a bag, okay? Percy has a friend over, but we can easily annoy them. So it'll be fun. Just use the floonetwork and say 'The Burrow' okay? We'll we got to go because mom says we need to de-gnome the garden. Bye  
  
Bill, Fred, and George.  
  
Kira smiled and put the letter in her bag.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Trinidy asked.  
  
Kira nodded and climbed out the window onto the balcony. It was nice not to be inside like she had been all day. And the landscape was beautiful. Her balcony was private and over looked the resort. She could see the aviary where Brandon worked, the garden with it's biting flower, a path that had a ramp going under ground, lots of trees, a tennis court, another building, a wall, a few more buildings and lots of colorful objects like flowers, signs, decorations, animals-  
  
"Beautiful view... kind high though" Trinidy stated flying out and then holding on to Kira's shoulder strap.  
  
"Yep" Kira leaned over the white gate that surrounded the balcony.  
  
She looked up and saw the roof above her. She decided she could get a better view from there so she walked over to where the gate met the wall. She climbed up the gate and reach for the roof. She couldn't reach it.  
  
"Stop that!" Trinidy yelled.  
  
Kira hopped back down. "What?"  
  
Trinidy gave her a disapproving look, so Kira decided to find a different way onto the roof. She found it quickly. There was a white plank of wood that made a wrap up to the roof. Kira climbed the board and reached for the roof. She still couldn't reach it. Trinidy was hanging on to her shoulder strap tightly and gave a sigh of relief when Kira crouched low, hoping she was giving up. However, the fairy's hopes were destroyed as Kira jumped as high as she could and grabbed hold of the roof, pulling herself up. "AaahhhHH" Trinidy yelled as Kira jumped.  
  
"Yay" Kira cheered, eyes closed and a big smile on her face.  
  
Trinidy wasn't moving; she had a death grip on the strap. Kira looked down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kira asked.  
  
"N-nothing...." Trinidy looked around the roof for a way down.  
  
Kira stood on the very edge of the roof, her arms were out like a bird, and she was on her toes. Kira took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The wind glided through her hair making it move as if she were underwater. Here eyes changed to solid grey and it seemed she was floating there, perfectly balanced. Her hair grew longer and she seemed to be surrounded in a strange glow. Trinidy saw it and floated in amazement, it almost seemed that Kira had wings... very faint wings. Slowly her arms came down and she looked down. A smile on her face as her clothing and hair gracefully moved. Trinidy stopped everything and just watched for a while, transfixed at the display of power the little girl was giving off, even if she didn't know it. After what seemed like a few seconds, but really was a few minutes, Trinidy tapped Kira's shoulder. Kira turned, her eyes back to normal and her hair, and clothes were slowly falling back to normal positions.  
  
"Can we go back inside now, please?" Trinidy requested.  
  
"Okay" Kira smiled and climbed back down onto the balcony.  
  
Trinidy rushed inside and let out a sigh of relief, clinging to the floor like it was the best thing in the entire world.  
  
"Triny? Are you okay?" Kira asked.  
  
"Y-yes" Trinidy said.  
  
Kira laid on her stomach, closer to the fairy. Watching as Trinidy had a reaction similar to the one she had after getting off the train.  
  
"Trinidy? Do you not like view?" She asked, not knowing the right words to say.  
  
Trinidy shook. "I... I just... I'm afraid of heights" Trinidy admitted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to go up high anymore, I'll stay off roof" Kira said.  
  
Trinidy nodded and Kira went back to the balcony. Trinidy watched her. Why isn't she afraid of heights? She could have fallen easily and yet she is unfazed. Most kids her age would have at least stayed away from the ledge, or laid down to look over. Kira walks right up, sure footed, and calm.  
  
The door clicked and Trinidy hid. Lilly walked in and looked around; then instinctively looked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Hello Kira" Lilly greeted.  
  
"Hello" Kira turned around.  
  
"You are braver then I am. I sit on that balcony, but if anyone asked me to lean over the railing, I'd call them crazy. Even if I can use a spell, I still don't like falling. That was why I never tried out for quiditch" Lilly stated, helping Kira, climb back into the room.  
  
Kira looked for Trinidy.  
  
"How was your day? I hope it was good, I'm sorry for having you wait so long" Lilly apologized.  
  
"No, I made a friend" Kira stated, looking around the room again.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lilly smiled.  
  
"Her name is Trinidy"  
  
"Lovely name"  
  
"Trinidy! Come on out" Kira called.  
  
Trinidy came out of hiding. And Lilly's eyes went wide.  
  
"A pixi! Honey, Pixies can be dangerous-"  
  
"She's not a pixi... she eats pixies..."  
  
"That was a candy!"  
  
"Oh" Kira looked relieved. "In that case, she doesn't east pixies. She is smarter then pixies and she if a fairy"  
  
"Fairy?" Lilly looked at Trinidy. "Oh, I see" She smiled, noticing that Trinidy had long, softly curled, brow hair, butterfly wings, and a long dress on. Pixies tended to have hair the same color as their clothes and wings, short hair, short, ripped clothes, and diffrent faces then fairies.  
  
Lilly also knew that fairies were rare and those who had them would sometimes put them with pixies, a big mistake for the poor fairy. Pixies tended to be wild and had high squeaky voices. They, like fairies, could be boy or girl. Pixies weren't as strong as fairies in magic. Fairies tended to be more human like, that was why sometimes, is a human proved to a fairy that they could handle being one, that fairy would turn the human into a fairy. The humans that had this done usually wanted it and adapted quickly. The pixies would rather hurt humans and their for, did not agree with fairies. However, pixies wanted fairy magic and would often kidnap fairies. That was seen by some pixi owners and so they started buying fairies from anyone that had one. They'd put the fairy in with their pixies and, well, the fairy couldn't over power the pixies if they were not old enough (fairy magic starts later then fairy magic). So the pixies usually won and, with out going into detail, a breed of pixairy was created. Pixaries were made because some places used them as pets. They made special cages for them and collector would pay a lot of money to get two of each kind. (Earth, Wind, Lightning, Flower, Ice, Fire, and the rarest, Water) There were colors too. Pink, yellow, green, all the colors of pixies. This fairy must be pure because she looks completely fairy. That meant she wasn't dangerous if she liked you. This one seemed to like Kira, and was too young to hurt her anyway.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Trinidy" Lilly apologized.  
  
"Your daughter saved me, I'm not offended by her or her family" Trinidy stated.  
  
They all talked about their day and then Lilly picked up a room service menu.  
  
"James won't be home for a while, lets just eat here. The chef is excellent"  
  
Kira looked at the menu, but she couldn't read it.  
  
"Hmm... oh they have fries, you like those" Lilly smiled, Kira loved fries (Freedom or French... I'm going with Freedom fries)  
  
Lilly ordered the food, being sure to ask for samples of things so that Trinidy would have a meal, more adaptable to her size.  
  
"Thank you for your order Mrs. Potter, is there anything else?" Mr. Ettiks asked.  
  
"Do you have fairy stuff?" Kira asked.  
  
Lilly giggled silently and listened for the reply.  
  
"Err... ummmm"  
  
"You told me that they had everything here" Kira stated, sounding like she'd been lied to.  
  
"Umm. I did, didn't I. Ummmm well... I'll see what I can do" He sounded like a man on a mission.  
  
"Ohhh and I want some Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. Lots of them" Lilly stated.  
  
"... I thought you were against too much candy?"  
  
"I'm pregnant and it's the only thing I know of that has a lot of odd flavors" Lilly growled.  
  
"Right!" Mr. Ettiks quickly disconnected and put the automatic voice on.  
  
They waited for a while and Lilly turned on a movie. When the food arrived, Lilly handed the deliveryman a tip that made him smile and ask if he could get them anything else. Lilly shook her head and returned to the movie. Mr. Ettiks had found a doll tea set. It was a good one and had everything Trinidy could need, though Lilly figured that he had assumed that Kira had a doll, not an actual fairy, in the room. Kira handed Lilly the note as she ate, Lilly read it and nodded.  
  
"Who is Percy?" She asked.  
  
"What is Percy?" Kira corrected. 


	22. A Big Brother

^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Kira-Kira, wake up, or you shall miss the day"  
  
"I'll miss you day" Kira responded groggily.  
  
"Come on diamond eyes. You don't want everything to pass you by. What would the morning be like with out you?"  
  
"Let's wait and find out"  
  
"I can't do that. I already miss your sparkle"  
  
Kira reluctantly go up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.  
  
"You're a prince with a sparkle of your own," She said. Kira had seen a picture of a prince, standing as a heroic figure and it reminded her of Cota. The way the prince smiled, they fact that the prince had been a teenager, the older brother role the prince played, and the certain feel of protection the prince gave off.  
  
Cota smiled and yawned, as Kira got dressed.  
  
"Good morning" She whispered to Trinidy.  
  
Trinidy was asleep in a drawer and when she woke up, she told Kira to go ahead without her. She was going to get something to eat and meet her outside later.  
  
"Good morning" Cota greeted her as she opened the door.  
  
"Good morning" Kira replied, smiling.  
  
Cota took a deep breath of air as they started walking down the hallway. He suddenly stopped and held his hand up. Kira gave him a confused look and he tilted his head and stared slightly upward as if tracking something.  
  
"Smell that?" He asked after a while.  
  
Kira sniffed the air. Her nose was filled with the delicious smell of cinnamon rolls, fresh from the oven. Kira smiled and slowly let out a happy sigh. Lily didn't make cinnamon rolls to often and they usually went fast. Kira looked up at Cota; he looked down at her with a silent "let's go!" They began running down the hall, Cota jogged slowly so Kira could be in the lead. He pretended to be trying his hardest as he jogged.  
  
"No! She's beating me again!" He groaned.  
  
Kira laughed and put out an extreme effort to be faster. Cota pretended to be frustrated whenever she looked back, but when she turned a corner, he smiled. Down the stairs they went, around the corner and skidding to a halt in the dining room. Kira jumped into the room and was followed by Cota. He gasped for air and had his hands on his knees.  
  
"Rats! She beat me" He gasped.  
  
"Yay!" Kira cheered.  
  
"Good job, Kira" Lily congratulated. "Can you go get your father?"  
  
Kira nodded cheerfully and skipped down the hall towards Lily and James's room.  
  
Cota immediately stood up and began setting the table. He dumped the remaining frosting onto Kira's cinnamon roll and got her some milk. Lily watched and smiled.  
  
"You're really good at it" She stated.  
  
"Huh?" Cota asked.  
  
"Playing the role of big brother. You don't care where she came from or what she is. You only care that she is happy"  
  
"Well, that's the whole idea. Besides, Kira is cool and a lot of fun"  
  
"You were right" James exclaimed as he walked down the hall. "I do smell something sweet"  
  
James walked into the kitchen and kissed Lily. "Oooh and there are cinnamon rolls too!" He stated as he sat down at the table.  
  
Kira climbed up into her chair as Lily and Cota sat down. They all ate breakfast and chatted happily. James opened the window and waited for the mail. Cota was showing Kira how to use his wand as a baton and Lily was talking about how great it would be if Kira joined a dance class.  
  
"The hotel has a dance studio there and she could take classes" Lily stated to James.  
  
"Kira, the ballerina..."  
  
"Not just ballet. She could take gymnastics. She likes twirling the wand; she could take that gymnastics and cheer class"  
  
"A cheerleader?"  
  
"Kinda, only they concentrate more on talent, rather then in the Muggle world were they concentrate on how high the skirts can go. It'd be great"  
  
"Well"  
  
"Besides, you are back at work and so am I. There will not be anyone here during the day and having her at work is boring for her"  
  
"I agree, besides I don't want her at the academy where all they are mostly talking about you-know-who"  
  
Lily shivered slightly, even the thought of he who must not be named, made her uneasy. She looked over at Kira, the little girl in her house who only a few months ago had been on her way to being a tool for you-know-who. That little girl who was tossing Cota's wand into the air and trying her best to catch it, was supposed to be a weapon? What happens if that lab, that group, finds Kira? Why they might-  
  
"Oh, you okay?"  
  
"Ouch" Kira rubbed her head, she had failed to catch the 'baton' and knew the penalty.  
  
"Maybe dance lessons are a good idea" James smiled.  
  
Lily nodded, she watched Kira pick up the wand, and Cota tried again to teach her to twirl it. Suddenly an owl came. It flew very fast and quickly dropped a paper onto the table. Everyone in the room was silent, James quickly paid the owl, and it flew off. Cota was staring at the paper, the headline was huge. Lily's breath caught in her chest as she read it. Kira, wondering why Cota had stopped moving, followed his gaze over to the paper.  
  
"V-voh-vohld-er-mort k-kil-kills a-ag-en" She read questioning it and wondering why no one had helped her. It made no sense to her. James spun around to the T.V. and clicked it on. Cota put his hand on Kira's shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't have to see this, kiddo" He said as calmly as possible.  
  
"What?" Kira asked.  
  
Cota shook his head and quickly opened the back door. "Go play outside" He instructed.  
  
"But I need to go in a few minutes" Kira protested.  
  
"I'm sure your friend's parents will understand why you are late, under the circumstances, they probably have their hands full at the moment anyway" Lily stated.  
  
Kira didn't exactly know why, but something told her that she should stop fighting. It would only upset them. Kira smiled her familiar smile and hopped off her chair. She skipped outside and shut the door behind herself.  
  
"He's done it again?" Cota asked.  
  
The news anchor was very nervous, he gulped and wiped sweat away from his face every few minutes. His red hair was uncombed and his silver glasses were falling down his nose because of all the sweat. It looked like he had just woken up.  
  
"Late last night it was reported that V-" The man shuttered. "That he who must NOT be named, killed an elderly couple"  
  
Cota shook his head, his expression screamed "why?" he was staring at the screen. His mind had stopped telling him that all this couldn't be happening, a while ago. When Voldemort had first began attacking, he, like other people, had simply blew it off, saying it would end and even after the killing started. Their minds just kept saying 'no, this can't be happening', but it was happening and they had to adapt.  
  
~*~*~*~*(Flash Back)*~*~*~*  
  
"Cota?... Cota?"  
  
"Coming father"  
  
Cota put down his script book and walked into the family room. He is on break from the academy and it was good to see his parents again. They had always been kind to him, the believed in each person growing to be the best person they can be. If you liked plays, then you would do plays and advance that part of your creativity. Cota had been raised to be nice to everyone and accept everyone for who they are as long as they are not hurt by whom they are. Be yourself, or be more interesting, but nothing less. That was his father's rule.  
  
"Cota, I-I don't... I'm worried"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You-Know-Who. Are you safe at the academy? I know they are training you in battle, but you-know-who has many followers"  
  
"Father, if the world was perfect we could all live on the moon with Dumbledore as our guardian, but it isn't perfect. We need guardians, those with the power to protect us. Even after you-know-who is gone, there are still the evil creatures he has created. Who will fight those? Most of the riders are growing weary. The constant battles, being on guard at all times, never-ending alarms, a few people went insane. After V... You-know- who is gone, I'm afraid there will be very few warriors who are willing to continue fighting. Most will get new jobs and others will go back to the simple things and simple threats. Very few will be willing to fight the battle anymore"  
  
"I know, but no one should have to fight that battle alone. Good VS Evil. That battle is the hardest of all"  
  
"I'm not alone. There must be other people out there that have special abilities that most witches and wizards have"  
  
"Voldemort is one of them! Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"The world isn't ready, but we have to do what we can"  
  
Cota's father had smiled then, for the first time in a month. He beamed with pride at his son who had been through hell and was starting to accept he who must not be named, as a real person. Not some threat that would soon be dealt with, but a real threat. He was accepting that he needed to be involved because this was an important event.  
  
"Well, are you at least getting out of those beginner dorms?'  
  
"Yes, finally. They are giving up on weeding us out and those who made it through are going to live as squires" Cota smiled.  
  
"Who are you living with?"  
  
"Ummmm" Cota looked at the letter Clef had given him. "Potter, James"  
  
"Oh, I've heard his name a few times"  
  
Again he smiled. Cota didn't know that it would be that last time he saw his father smile. They spent the rest of the day together, just hanging out. Cota's father had been so proud, his son was so kind and had a personality that would get him far. His last words to his son were. "I have faith in you. I love you and I know you can take care of yourself. Write me and your mother, every chance you get. Be yourself, or be better, but nothing less. Remember that when you be better, you yourself are better"  
  
*~*~*~*~*(End Of Flash Back)*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cota shook his head again in an effort to shake away the memory. His view had been different then. He always assumed You-Know-Who had to have a reason to kill some one. Now, however, he was killing anyone. How many people had to suffer because of this evil being who's name shall not be spoken?  
  
"The couple was on the street when they were attacked. They had been on their way to visit some friends and apparently they stumbled onto he who must not be named" The news anchor stated.  
  
James scowled, his eyes were burning with rage. 'You kill just because you can' he thought. 'No mercy, no pity, just killing.' James shook his head. Vicious, ruthless, killing, and when will it end? When do you win? When does your heart shine through? Do you even have one? You who kill anyone who dares step in your path, you who tortures and kidnaps people, you know wanted my daughter for a weapon. When does it end?  
  
*~*~*~*~(Flash Back)~*~*~*~*  
  
"England's wizarding community, I know it is a late hour and you are all very tired. However, it is with a solemn heart that I report another death by Voldemort" A speaker from the Ministry of Magic announced.  
  
A few people in the crowed shivered and shuttered with that name. The number of people disturbed by it was growing.  
  
"This makes fifteen deaths. This evil, known as Voldemort. That is the last time I shall say that name. For he is not to be named anymore. We all know who we are talking about"  
  
Nods of agreement arose from the crowd.  
  
"It is at this hour that I announce a sad truth. He has killed fifteen people and our troop that went to stop him, is missing. Snakes seem to be on his side and he is gathering followers. Death Eaters, he calls them. He is very strong and there is no stopping him. All we can do is try our best to stay together, you all must be more careful. All houses must have a back door that is somewhat hidden, or not used very much. It will be checked on a regular basis. Every child will be in their homes no later then sunset. No witch or wizard shall be out past ten, it is safer in your homes after dark. If you see him, do your best to get away, no heroics, just run.  
  
James had been at the academy, listening to the speech. It was the last time that normal witches and wizards had been allowed on the campus, that weren't hiring a rider. They did that because after the speech a few Death Eaters emerged from the crowed and attacked some of the older riders. Two riders were killed and the Death Eaters were able to get away. James had noticed how well they knew the campus. One of the Death Eaters stood on the stage. He magnified his voice and hissed a terrifying speech to the helpless spectators. The speech mocked the riders and stated that no rider will ever become powerful enough to stop him. That he would forever be announced, as Lord Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*(End Flashback)*~*~*~*~  
  
James blinked and was back to the present time. He remembered that day and is scared him. Because, slowly, he was becoming stronger. He had advanced quicker then most and almost all riders. He was becoming a very strong rider. Would Voldemort hold true to his threat? James didn't know.  
  
"The couple was identified by their friends and taken to the sixth floor. They died after only a few hours, so there wasn't too much suffering" The news anchor stated, nodding his head and trying to smile.  
  
He was trying to comfort the people watching, but he himself was scared. Lily sat with a look of horror on her face. She shook her head and tried to force everything out of her mind. The news anchor was handed a piece of parchment. He looked down at it and took a deep breath.  
  
"Chaps, it appears that the evil scum wasn't through yet!" The anchor spat. "He's shown how heartless he is." The anchor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "The victim was a 39 year old woman, she is on the fourth floor right now and expected to live. However.... however, her baby is on the sixth floor. It appears that the scumbag didn't want to kill her, just the innocent baby" The camera was now on a woman, she looked exhausted. Tears were streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Thomas" She cried. "Why take my poor Thomas?"  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears, she tried desperately to shake away the memory, but there was no stopping it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~(Flashback)~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold on, Lily! Hold on!" James's voice rang out, his hand gripping her's tightly.  
  
The stretcher was being rolled quickly to the fourth floor. Pain was shooting up her and she cried out. What was happening? Why was it happening? What did she do wrong? The doctors set to work, trying to do everything possible to help.  
  
"Please" She cried. "Please, save the baby!"  
  
Lily couldn't believe it, the told her that she might loose the baby! No! Please, no! She could feel the stillness inside her. Wake up, wake up my darling, she wanted to scream. However, nothing helped. The baby was unmoving, his heartbeat was weak. Lily had been in surgery for hours, praying that her baby would live. She could feel him, he was still alive, but wasn't moving. The doctors could do nothing more, they announced that the baby was dead.  
  
"No!" She cried. "No!!!" Her voice rang out as the desperate cry of a mom, trying to help their dying first-born.  
  
Then she felt it, a warm, comfortable feeling. Then she felt a kick.  
  
"He's alive!" She gasped, smiling and more relieved then she had ever been in her entire life.  
  
She felt her son's will to live. It almost seemed like he was stating that he wouldn't abandon her. The surgery to remove the dead baby would have been painful and left scars both mental and physical. Having a stillborn would be worse. It was like the baby was saying 'I'll try. I'll try my hardest. I'm not giving up, so you don't give up either!' Lily was shaking all over.  
  
"It's true, he lives" Her doctor said, smiling a wide, happy smile.  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't giving up. She looked at her doctor and smiled, she would fight the disease they said she had, because her baby was fighting too. Now, they would both be safe.  
  
Lily remembered coming home a few days later. Kira stood with a welcome home sign that was almost as big as her. She was wearing her best outfit and smiling. Cota stood behind her with flowers. James helped her to the bedroom and she rested for a few days. When she recovered, she was back to normal and it seemed as if the narrow escape had never happened. Whenever she needed courage, she looked to her family. To her loving husband, to her baby, to Cota, who was like a son, and to Kira, who's innocence always cheered her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~(End of Flashback)*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sightings have been seen of Voldemort traveling towards Godrics Hollow"  
  
The three sat there, dazed. James, clicked off the T.V. and folded up the newspaper. He had a folder of every newspaper article that had anything to do with Voldemort. He put the front page in with it and then disappeared swiftly down the hall.  
  
"Kira!" Lily called as Cota shut off the lights. "Kira, make haste!"  
  
Kira sat near the fishpond, watching the purple fish swim around. Trinidy sat on a rock and watched along with her. They were talking about what the world would be like if the sky was green, Kira looked up at the sky and saw a strange symbol.  
  
"I've seen that before" She states to Trinidy.  
  
"Have you? Where?"  
  
"I saw it in Takai's office" Kira responds.  
  
Then, like a thunderous sound blasts through the air, knocking Kira over and throwing Trinidy.  
  
"Trinidy!" Kira called, she heard no answer. "Triny!"  
  
Nothing, nothing but the loud noise and screeching wind. Nothing but the painful golf ball sized hail and the flashes of lightning that had come. What was this? Kira stood up, forcing herself not to fall down again. She spotted a blue speck lying in the grass a few feet away. Kira raced over to it, and found Trinidy.  
  
"Kira!" She heard Lily yell. "Kira, make haste!"  
  
Kira turned toward the house and say Lily. Her beautiful red hair was blowing in the wind and there was a look of urgency on her face.  
  
"Trinidy! Trinidy, please wake up!" Kira yelled against the howling wind.  
  
Trinidy did not move. Kira gently picked up her friend's limp body and turned toward the house. Lily was gripping the doorframe tightly, waiting for her to come. Kira ran, she ran as fast as possible. Lily reached out with one hand and scooped her inside, shutting the door as she went. Cota had all the lights out and James was returning, he silently motioned for them all to be quiet and follow him. James grabbed Lily's hand and held it tightly in his own. Cota looked down at Kira, he tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up and him. Kira didn't understand any of it. Why was there a strange symbol in the sky? Why did the storm come so unrepentantly? Why was there no light in the house? Why was everyone so silent? What happened to Trinidy, why was she asleep? Cota walked silently down the hall into the center of the house. Kira followed with Trinidy, in her hands. Lily looked over at Kira, her eyes fell upon the water fairy in Kira's arms. Lily quickly came to the aid of the fairy by using a curing charm on her. Trinity's eyes opened and she looked up at Kira. Kira set her down and put her finger to her lips in a 'shh' signal. Trinidy nodded and everyone was quiet. James looked over at Kira, she was shaking and sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. Every rider would go to the academy to discuss a counter attack. Lily and Kira would be in danger there. Where could they go?  
  
"Should I try the hotel?" Lily whispered.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous" James sighed.  
  
They whispered back and forth about where to go, the horses would go wherever they were told to go. All they needed to worry about was finding a safe place.  
  
Cota took Kira up the stairs, telling her to pack a bag, they might not be returning here tonight. He then turned and ran down the hall toward his room. Kira didn't know what to do, she just threw a pair of clothes into her bag and then grabbed her sketchbook, crystal writer, and pajamas. Then she grabbed toothpaste and a toothbrush from the bathroom. Cota reappeared and hastily brought Kira back into the room where Lily and James were. James left to pack and Lily lit her wand. Kira backed into a corner and curled up, she was terrified. James came back and they went back to discussing where to go.  
  
"So all that's left is... Hogwarts, right?" Lily said after a while.  
  
"...Yes, but there will be quite a few people trying to take refuge there" James stated.  
  
They were all silent. No one even dared to try to speak. Even when the storm went away, all were silent. They all knew that the storm was merely a threat, if Voldemort was going to attack, he would attack after the storm. There was a haunting whisper in the wind. It continued far after the storm was gone, the whisper of Voldemort, telling you it would be your death on the news today. The whisper that told you that you were not safe, that crept down under your skin and infested you with its venomous wrath.  
  
"Make it stop" Kira whispered. "Make it stop, make it stop!"  
  
James could do nothing for her, he had his arms around Lily, and he knew there was no way to make it stop. He extended his arm toward Kira and Lily did the same. She didn't move so Cota picked her up and carried her over. They all could do nothing more then stay there, together, and hope for the best. Kira was one year, sixth months old, but she was very intelligent and could understand the danger at hand. It was too much for her, for anyone!  
  
"Make it stop" She whispered. "Make it stop" For an hour she rocked back and forth, saying those words over and over. James hated hiding like this, it wasn't his style, but Lily was pregnant. She couldn't battle, Cota was young, he, like James, would have fought to the death. However, leaving Lily, their unborn son, and Kira, was not an option. If Voldemort burst through the door, then James and Cota would have ran to face him, but when they could avoid a fight, they would. They were not hiding, they were protecting. If either of them had been caught alone and Voldemort attacked, they'd attack back, head on. No hiding, a face-to-face battle.  
  
"James" Cota said after a while. "It's noon. We need to get to the academy, they'll want to start a counter attack plan soon"  
  
James nodded, he knew that the academy always tried a counter attack when possible, because Voldemort's Death Eaters would kill more people. If they counter attacked they could sometimes stop the killing. It was always dangerous, but they had to do it. The enemy side was weaker after an attack. However, James didn't want to leave Lily, nit when the attacks were so close to the house. Lily was a very powerful witch, but against Voldemort, she would loose.  
  
There came a knock at the door. James leapt to his feet and Cota soon followed. James had taught him very special fighting moves and spells that only he knew. They strode proudly over to the door, both ready for the attack. Lily stood up infront of Kira, who could not make herself do anything except rock back and forth with her hands on her ears as she tried to block out the whispering. The knock came again and James had his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Who knocks?" He asked, preparing to strike.  
  
"It is Minerva McGonagall" It was Minerva McGonagall. "I'm telling you my name though you probably don't believe it"  
  
"Smart, why should I believe it is you, what proof do you have?" James asked.  
  
"You hugged me at the reunion, I can turn into a tabby cat, I know it was you who blew up the toilets that one year, your friend Remus, is a werewolf, you told me in my office your first year, that you would master transfiguring before your final year and you transfigured your broom into a shovel when I told you that playing quiditch so hard was basically digging your own grave" Minerva stated, annoyed.  
  
James quickly opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Make it stop" Kira begged Lily.  
  
Minerva walked forward. "Yes, Dumbledore told me there was a young one in the house. He has invited Lily and a Kira to come and stay at his house if need be"  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief and went to go get Lily and tell her the news.  
  
"Lily?" He asked upon entering the room.  
  
Lily nodded, she had heard. Kira followed them out of the room. The voice grew louder and she wanted to yell, to scream for it to just shut up! Minerva smiled and led them outside to where a carriage was waiting. It was a strange carriage. Made of an odd gray wood and had spiral wheels. It didn't look sturdy, but Lily knew Dumbledore would never hurt them so she stepped in. Kira was standing beside one of the giant horses and covering her ears. The horse was a light grew with darker spots. It had a dizzy look on it's face, a white mane and tail, and very light gray hooves.  
  
James helped Kira into the carriage and said his good byes to Lily. Cota handed Kira the bag she had backed and hugged. Promising that everything would be okay. The carriage took off as soon as Minerva stepped in. There was no one leading the horses, no driver at all. Yet the horses moved and seemed to know where they were going.  
  
James and Cota watched as the carriage vanished in the distance then jumped onto the stable and quickly prepared their horses for the trip. They lead the horses out side and leapt into the saddles.  
  
"On, Gyriph!" James commanded and his horse reared.  
  
"Go, Pat!" Cota called and Pat reared and lunged forward with Gyriph.  
  
Pat matched Gyriph's speed and faster. James noticed and told Gyriph to go ahead and speed up. Gyriph and Pat shot off at top speed, both knowing the urgency of the situation. They used the rider trail because the rule was that no rider would travel alone if Voldemort had attacked of if the storm had come. James could have left Cota alone on the rider trail and trusted him to catch up with Derek. However, James knew how terrifying these attacks were and Cota wasn't just his squire, but his friend. He wouldn't leave his friend, he'd go into a dragon's layer to help a friend. They thundered on and eventually arrived at the academy through use of a portal. They jumped off the horses at the same time and ran into the main assembly hall. Clef was sitting in his throne, watching every movement. All around him, sitting in smaller chairs, were riders. There was a total of 158. They hadn't separated into their groups yet so James took his seat among the ten nearest to Clef. Cota sat in a chair directly behind James. He looked to his left out of the corner of his eye and saw Derek, sitting as stiff as he was. Perfect posture, hands resting on the knees, eyes straight ahead, waiting for your Lord's command. Cota brought his gaze forward again and listened carefully to everything that was said. Clef nodded his head when all the movement in the room stopped. He rose to his feet and walked forward.  
  
"Thank you all for coming so hastily. I trust you have all been briefed so I will not burden you with details. We must act quickly. Each guild will be in charge of a certain task. You all know the procedure. Will the heads of each guild please gather come forward"  
  
Cota turned his head at the same time as everyone else toward the lower level of the hall, otherwise known as the main floor. The guild leaders quickly stepped forward from their chairs on the second level and quickly stepped to the main floor. This was a change so everyone was very silent through out the movement so they could hear whatever Clef said.  
  
"Will the advanced Rider class please stand up" Clef's voice seemed strong, yet had a tone of sorrow.  
  
Cota, Derek, Oweiry, Lisa, and the other classmates in the advanced Rider class stood. They were all nervous, but wouldn't dishonor their Lords by showing it. Clef usually just told the Zagan Riders of each team to ban together and attack Voldemort at strategic positions. Everyone else would either attack as a second line, secure houses, or cure anyone that was injured. The students would all get together and the older ones instructed the younger ones on rebuilding procedures.  
  
"Sorry for the confusion, but the Ministry Of Magic had advised that half of the professional Riders stay here. We need to be prepared for reinforcements said to be joining the enemy" Clef explained. Then he paused and looked towards the heads of the guilds and the professors. "Professors of each guild. Your students are standing now. You are aware of their weaknesses, and their strong points. Pick your best two from each class"  
  
The room was quiet as the guild leaders met with the professors to pick four students to represent their guild. When they were finished they called out the names. Every student who was called went down to the main floor. Derek, Oweiry, Cota, and Lisa stood next to each other. They looked straight ahead and dared not speak of what the outcome of this might be.  
  
" Now, there are a few Graduated riders here. Not yet professional so you live here. You have a guild supervisor" Clef explained so that the Ministry Representative would know what he was talking about. "Will the supervisors of these riders please step forward"  
  
Murmurs were hears through out the crowd as the graduated student supervisors stood.  
  
"The same goes for you. Pick your best" Clef ordered.  
  
The picked riders headed down the stairs and stood beside the students. Clef turned so that he was looking only at the students and graduated students. He addressed only them.  
  
"You are chosen as the tops of your classes. Even though you are young, I have no choice except to have you initiate the counter attack"  
  
Every person on the mail floor was hit with shock. Them? They had not ever done anything like this! Why should their first time be against Voldemort? Why in such a strange fashion?  
  
"The front line will consist of our strongest fighters amongst you" Clef announced. "Then the second line will attack from here and here" Clef pointed to some hills on a map. "After the front line as finished. The healers will follow and..." Clef continued.  
  
Cota felt someone grab his hand. It was Lisa. She gave Cota a solemn look and her hand was shaking. Oweiry took a step closer and was shoulder to shoulder with Cota. Derek also moved closer and was behind Lisa. They were supporting each other, binding together in a silent prayer that everything turned out okay.  
  
"The front line will consist of" Clef paused and looked among the students and graduated students. They were all younger then thirty, they had long lives ahead of them. Yet, he was sending them off on a mission they couldn't win. He took a breath, filling his lungs with his own guilt and trapping it. Only to let it escape as a name. Ten names as if in a silent wish of not having to saw them.  
  
"Trevor, age 27, Zagan Rider in training, Graduated student. Along with his horse, Ocius, born of Velox." A pause. "Paula, age 29, Zagan Rider in training, Graduated student. And horse, Daisy, born of Amarion"  
  
Each person had the right to chose if they wanted to go or not. A few did, Gerolt chose to leave, and so did Anna, Tom, and Hermio. They simply shook their heads and stepped back, no one could blame them. It was a loosing battle and no one wanted to die. The riders were not trained for suicide, so if they wanted to flee, everyone simply let them go. Professional Riders wouldn't ever flee though. However, theses were young men and women, not even thirty years old.  
  
"Sandra, age 28, Zagan Rider in training, Graduated student. Horse, Lightstep, born of Velox. Zalik, age 29, Zagan Rider in training, Graduated student. Horse, Tanius, born of Tarek. Lyle, age 26, Zagan Rider in training, Graduated student. Horse, Zippo, born of Natao. Foramier, age 25, Zagan Rider in training, Graduated student. Horse, Quaf, born of Utamis" There was a pause. "And Cota, age 19, Zagan Rider in training, Student, Squire to Lord Potter. Horse, Patrick, born of Shadowhisp"  
  
Murmurs were heard again throughout the chamber. Cota jerked in shock and mentally screamed at himself to be calm. Oweiry's head shot towards him along with Derek's. Concern flooded their eyes. Derek hand his hand on Cota's shoulder. Cota stepped forward and nodded. Clef smiled and nodded back. Cota side glanced James. He was staring at Clef, making no attempt to council Cota in anyway. He wasn't telling him to do it, but he wasn't telling him not to either. When Clef nodded that Cota had accepted, James looked over at him. Cota took a deep breath, bowed to his lord and turned around. Each guild leader assigned their students that had been chosen on where to go. Oweiry, Lisa, Cota, and Derek followed everyone outside. Cota held his hand out once they got outside. He balled his hand into a fist and did his best to smile. Derek followed his action and so did Lisa and Oweiry. They stood in a circle, fists rammed into each others in a sign of eternal friendship and hope. One by one they opened their hands and grasped each others hands in their own. No one spoke, they didn't know what to say. Cota was that charismatic one of the group, yet was silent. He smiled his famous smile, and slowly broke away. Walking backwards as his three friends watched, not knowing if they'd ever see him again. Cota flashed a smile, put two fingers up, and waved good bye. His voice came out as if this was nothing, yet it held a tint of worry and sadness deeper then anything they had expected tonight.  
  
"Catch ya later guys" 


	23. Celestial Prayer

Cota headed to the Zagan Rider meeting room. Most of the other people already had their friends there and were in the same classes. Cota was all alone, he didn't know anyone, and he hadn't taken any of the classes. The Guild leader was standing in the center of the room. Cota quickly kneeled and, twisting one shoulder toward the ground, bringing his fist into his chest and sweeping the other hand behind his back, he bowed. Staring at the floor infront of him and trying to keep perfectly still. The guild leader quickly began telling everyone the orders in which they were responsible for carrying out.  
  
"Each Rider will charge forward at my signal. You will weave so you are not a target and use ghost feet so you are not heard. We shall be using a position b formation attack, changed to a v swoop and split into a..."  
  
Cota's mind was blank, he knew attack methods, but this kind of thing was taught in the Graduated student class for Zagan Riders. Cota had no idea what it was. He just listened attentively and tried to think. The guild leader commanded them to their horses and bid them ado. He could not come with them. Cota leapt up and swiftly turned out the door. He ran out across the past and towards the stable, bent low with his arms slightly out to his sides like a swooping bird. James taught him that, it made a runner faster and took less energy. He slid to Pat's stall. A student from the Horse Keeper's guild was waiting with Pat already saddled and waiting.  
  
"Here, Cota. Pat is all ready"  
  
"Thank you, Tyne" Cota nodded his nervousness showing slightly as he did.  
  
"Cota" Tyne called as Cota mounted Pat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You and Pat are a team and I've seen the bond between you. It is very important for a Rider's horse to love its master deeply. Pat shows his honor for you and you show a friendship to him. Be safe and be together... and make it back safely" Tyne smiled an awkward smile.  
  
Cota flashed a smile and was off. He raced across the field toward the portal. Closer and closer, he came to it. He looked down when he felt something unusual in his cloak pocket. He reached in and pulled out Kira's stuffed raccoon toy. He couldn't help but to smile. It meant she cared about him and wanted him to feel safe.  
  
"Pray for me Kira. I don't want to die tonight. I'll hold on to this as a good luck charm for tonight," Cota whispered and put the raccoon safely back into his pocket.  
  
Kira stepped out of the carriage. She folded her arms tightly around herself and tried to become as small as possible. Lily stepped out and followed Minerva, up a twisting stone path. Kira had covered her ears and when the whispers momentarily stopped, she looked up and had to run in order to catch up with Lily. The path had many turn offs that went nowhere and paths that twisted back upon themselves. Paths that went into walls and some that stretched toward the sky. Along the path, there were many different plants. They were strange plants, some glowed and some shot sparks, some would bite and some even seemed to blush. There were also strange statues that didn't make any sense at all. There were statues of strange oddly shaped things that spun or whistled. There were stone carvings of invention designs that Leonardo Da Vinci would have been jealous of. There was a big copper block with a hole in the center. It was title. 'A Hole Surrounded By A Block'. A little ways down there was a box made out of strands of silver and copper and some other shinny metals. It looked like a cage in Kira's opinion and she didn't like it at all. It had a sign inside it that read: No Thinking Zone. Kira looked up at Lily for an explanation, but didn't get one. Kira decided to explain this place in the only way she saw fit. A poem.  
  
This is a place I can't tell you where but birds fly in the water and fish swim in the air. This is a place A place where plants bite and even the stars seem to show might. This is a place where nothing makes sense where every thing is relaxed and nothing is tense. This is a place Where down is up and up is to the right. If you come, you'll be in for a sight. This is a place Words can't describe and if they could, only one man could read them. For this is a land of science far beyond most people's logic Welcome to the land Of Dumbledore.  
  
It was really more scientific then confusing. There was a pattern to the madness and if you figured out the pattern, it all would probably seem very intelligent, instead of confusing. For confusing it was, and greatly so. Kira looked up at Lily, who smiled.  
  
"I've been in his office once, yet this reminds me of it more, then I can explain. It's almost like if you took all the decorations, made them bigger and let him throw them around to his liking" Lily smiled.  
  
"Indeed. but that's Dumbledore for you. He'll never change" Minerva stated.  
  
"Let us hope not" Lily smiled.  
  
Kira yawned, all this walking and running and excitement was wearing her down. The whispering came back and Kira immediately dropped to the ground, covered her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut. The whispering seemed even worse this time. It told of a new victim, it described how they died! It told the look on their face and the sound of their final scream.  
  
"Kira" Lily spoke, kneeling next to her and gently stroking her head.  
  
"Make it stop" Kira pleaded and began rocking back and forth. "Please"  
  
Lily could do nothing to comfort the small child he had grown to love so much. She just tried to get her up and walking, just to keep moving. Kira was an obedient child and when Lily told her to stand, she stood. Lily turned to Minerva, who nodded and walked faster toward the house. Kira had to jog to keep up. Kira tried to focus on something else, like how big Dumbledore's house must be. It's gotta be huge, Like Hogwarts. He is paid a lot so it must be fancy. I think it's a big stone castle with great big windows, many paintings, a Persian rug... Kira thought about all this, yet when she turned the corner, she saw a large two-story house. It was painted in a wave of metallic colors. Like... like the picture of a nebula that Kira had seen in James's astrology book. It had little white specks of a glowing white color all over it. Minerva walked to the wall and tapped it with her wand. She sighed and then said.  
  
"Orange Puffs and Peeps"  
  
Minerva turned towards Lily. "Any idea what a peeps is?"  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Minerva nodded slightly and then turned back towards the wall as an entrance way formed. Lily followed Minerva through the entranceway with Kira behind her. They walked into a room with no doors or windows, yet had a stream running down the middle. There were some koi fish in the stream and plant life too. Kira looked into the stream and smiled, it was strange to see the fish living in the house, but she figured it was probably normal here so she decided not the question it. Handing from the ceiling was a big, thick, metal... cage? Kira didn't like it and hid behind Lily. Minerva simply walked forward and announced that Lily was there.  
  
"Ah, good, good" A disembodied voice stated.  
  
Kira heard footsteps and peeked around Lily and saw Dumbledore appear near the cage. He smiled his greeting and tapped the cage with his wand. It slowly started falling... no, it was unraveling. The cage dropped, letting the outside layer fall to the ground and the next layers spiraled, all together, it formed a spiral staircase. Dumbledore walked down the staircase and shook Lily's hand.  
  
"Thank you for coming" He smiled and his eyes shone. Kira didn't know many people that smile during the whisper and storm of the attack. Yet this man seemed unbothered, Kira figured he couldn't hear them at all.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us" Lily responded. Dumbledore nodded politely.  
  
"It was no trouble. Now, You must be tired from your journey. Why don't we all retire to the lounge and relax" Dumbledore prompted, walking forward. An archway apeared infront of him. It was very strange looking and had different colored glass imbedded through out it. Minerva stepped forward and briskly followed Dumbledore. Lily followed her and Kira, still clinging to Lilly's cloak, was pulled behind. Dumbledore showed them to a room where there was four, big, oddly shaped, yet comfortable, chairs, a coffee table, and a few books. Kira released Lily's cloak and looked at the books.  
  
"Are you reading already Kira?" Minerva asked.  
  
"...I... I try" Kira answered.  
  
The adults started talking, in a gentle atmosphere. They did not mention You-Know-Who, at all. Kira flipped through the book. It was very hard to understand and some of the words were 12 letters long. Dumbledore smiled down at her.  
  
"Would you like to get a book you can read?" He asked.  
  
Kira nods nervously and Dumbledore stands up.  
  
"I should head out" Minerva stated and walks toward the door.  
  
"Have a safe trip" Lily nods.  
  
"Good bye" Dumbledore walks into a different hall. He walks along it and then turns and opens a door. There are books everywere! K  
  
"You have a lot of books" Lily states, dumbfounded and not knowing exactly what else to say,  
  
Kira stays quiet and had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Something the matter, child?" Dumbledore asks.  
  
"No... I just don't know why you would keep all these here... I like to read a book before I get a new one"  
  
Dumbledore smiles. "I did"  
  
"You read all of these?" Lily asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes, you see, they are in order of what age I was at when I read them. You see over here are the first books I read when I was about five and Minerva alphabetized them on her last visit, apparently it annoyed her that she couldn't find something when she needed to"  
  
"She labeled all the reference books too" Lily noticed.  
  
"Did she? Well, that would be new. I guess I know what she was doing when I was at the Ministry earlier"  
  
Kira is told to take as many books as she wants and that there is a small room that is sound proof so she can't hear the whispers. She smiled weakly and trots down the hall with three books. Lily smiled as she watches her go and then turns back to Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for letting us come here"  
  
"Don't thank me... I just thought about it and I really didn't want Kira to hear Voldemort's voice" Dumbledore paused, looking down the hall the tinny child had disappear into. "...She is a Volucris" He shakes his head.  
  
"... Yes, James told me that- But she wouldn't hurt anyone!" Lily confirms  
  
"Maybe not, I know she wouldn't hurt anyone now, but... if the lab got her back... I just worry, that is all" Dumbledore smiled. "Just be sure that you are very careful. She's got the burden of a lot of responsibility resting on her shoulders. If it gets to be too much, it may crush her"  
  
Cota rode forth, his eyes straight ahead on the horizon. There they would stop, the storm was coming up again, and they needed to rest. Cota sat, shivering in the twilight. They had been riding for a long time and it was time to sleep now, this horrible day was long from over. Yet if they did not rest, tomorrow might never come. Cota rubbed his hands, quickly, up and down over his shoulders in an effort to warm up. It wasn't helping very much. Cota's mind drifted to what it must be like back at the Academy. Everyone will be settling in for the night. The council members will be up long into the night, deciding and planning. James will be with them. Lisa, Oweiry, and Derek will stay together, warm and safe. I'll be here, on the edge of our opponents land. Waiting to fight an evil that can't be beaten. Not tonight, not by us. I feel it in my heart that we will loose tonight, well, that we won't kill him tonight anyway. I shouldn't tell myself that, but, I can't help this feeling. Cota shook his head.  
  
"Don't think about it" A voice from behind said.  
  
Cota turned and looked behind him to see a man on a dark blue horse. The horse has a black main and tail, blue eyes and dark gray hooves. The man stops next to Cota, he has styled, short, black hair, dark brown eyes and a slightly muscular build. He is a head taller then the other riders and is the only one who had been on a mission before.  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but you were alone out here and I don't want anyone scaring themselves" The man explained. "I'm Zalik. You must be Cota, right?" The man's voice was very strong and smooth.  
  
Cota nodded, not caring how Zalik knew his name. They both sat in silence for a long time, each contemplating the mission and what the outcome was likely to be.  
  
"Are you worried?" Zalik asked.  
  
"How can I not be?" Cota answered, he knew better then to relax and state that he couldn't be more scared, because that would make Lord James looked bad.  
  
Zalik nodded and they both turned back toward the camp. The moon was quickly rising as the sun shot down, fracturing the horizon. The day seemed to rush by. Cota looked at the moon; it must have been 8:00. Yet it seemed like he had woken up no more then five hours ago. Cota stared up at the stars; his hands were behind his head as he lay on his back, wondering what the morning would bring. Be it death or victory of something in-between that, he didn't know.  
  
James leaned forward. His elbows and arms were resting on the stone ledge of the balcony. He was thinking about his wife and unborn child. He was thinking of the innocent girl that had been born to die and was now somewhere out of his sight. He thought of the 19 year old that was out on a mission destined to fail. James looked up at the stars; they shone brightly and comforted him somehow.  
  
"Good night" James whispered.  
  
Lily looked out her window, she was very thankful that Dumbledore had let them stay the night. However, she wished that his concern of Kira becoming evil hadn't been a motive. She sighed, she missed seeing James. They had been apart when he was on fieldwork plenty of times. Yet, she felt that he should be there with her. Her and the baby, and Kira, and Cota. Lily looked out at the stars; she could faintly see their star. Her and James's star. The brightest star on their wedding day.  
  
"Good night" She cooed.  
  
Kira was on the roof. She listened to Dumbledore's speak on astrology, nodding her head enthusiastically from time to time. Dumbledore smiled and got up to leave. He bid her good night and headed down the stairs. Kira stayed and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Please little stars, watch over Cota tonight. Shine your light down on him and protect him" She prayed, a young child yet knowledgable that stars held power. She finished her prayer with a simple- "Good night" and trotting back into the house.  
  
Cota saw Lily and James's star sparkle and found himself smiling. He looked over at his teammates. They were all preparing for the night and talking to one another. Cota looked back up.  
  
"Good night" He spoke; his voice came out in a mystical tone and seemed to reach the heavens themselves. 


	24. It Begins

James stares forward, eyes fixed on the person standing opposite of him. It was very early, yet he was unwavering and ready to act. The man oposing him, however, was tired and wanted to go back home.  
  
"How dare you" James growled, eyes glaring forward. There was no emotion in his voice, yet it stung like a knife and cut into the man infront of him.  
  
"As the head of the Ministry of Magic-" The man started, the snobbery in his voice was overpowering.  
  
"Ministry Of Magic's assistant's assistant" Jares corrected, he'd done his homework and new every council member of the Ministry of Magic by name, he knew there assistants and he knew about the man that he spoke with now.  
  
The man snorted with frustration, they had been at it scence three that morning, it was five now.  
  
"...Yes, well, it seems you've heard of me before" The man stated, moving his chair and turning the conversation.  
  
"Let's not get off the subject-" James steered the conversation right back.  
  
"God knows we've been on this horrid subject long enough" The man sigh/groans. "Give it a rest!" He snapped.  
  
"A rest, Nathaniel?" James asked, his voice light and quizitive.  
  
"...yeees" Nathaniel answered, cautiously. After being with James for two hours he had learned to be carefull with answers, James asked question with answers he already knew. Like when he asked his daughter something, he knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her's. Nathaniel hated it, it was as if he was reading your soul.  
  
"I'm sure that is exactly what the Graduated students are doing now" James growled, much to the dissapointment of Nathaniel, who shifted his weight and rested his chin on his hand. "Because while we are safe and warm here, they are out in the cold wind, and in danger. They are waking and preparing to fight a battle they will not win!"  
  
"They are supposed to be so much stronger then the average witch or wizard. Yet, I believe I noticed that a lot of them turned tail and ran! They aren't as well trained as the accadamy would have the Ministry believe" Nathaniel argued.  
  
"Who can blame them!" James countered. "They are in their 20's! Who want's to die that early! You'd run too if all along you've been thinking 'I've got more or less then five more years untill I have to go out and fight evil like Voldermort!" (Graduated students who train to be Zagan Riders will be true Zagan riders at the age of 35, upon completing their corses.)  
  
Nathaneil shivered and glared at James. "I understand, but they should have been ready!"  
  
"Lets say you are at school, a second year student. You keep telling yourself you've got five more years to decide what you want to be. Then, suddenly, your headmaster says you are graduating and are now going off into the real worl, far from your parents and any comfort. You are also going into a harsh battle that you know you will loose" James explained.  
  
Nathaniel rubbed his chin, he was starting to understand what James was saying. The graduated students weren't a back up unit, just advanced students. "I-It...It would-"  
  
"Be enough to drive anyone into running?" James proposed.  
  
Nathaniel dropped his head, he'd been a fool and now people would die for his foolishness. He shook his head, no, no it's not his fault. They should have been ready, besides that one, the young one from the student class, he accepted the mission. Nathaneil stared back into James's stone eyes and merely smiled. "I wouldn't have gtotten this far in my line of work if I was a fool" He leaned back in his chair, a cocky smile on his face, his feet up on the railing and his hands behind his head. Waiting with a smug look for any response.  
  
James was silently dissapointed, he wouldn't show it, yet it was strong. He stared at the arrogent man he thought had been so close to an awakening. James had to get him to call the rider's back, but how? James took a breath and prepared to go into another hour of argument, he would argue all day if he had to. 'Cota' James thought. 'Be carefull, I didn't get to tell you to be carefull, I didn't get to say anything, I didn't get the chance to tell you how proud of you I am' James looked at his watch.  
  
****************  
  
Cota lay asleep, the peacful look on his face suggested that nothing was going to happen today. The sun slowely climbed over the hill, casting a thin, golden blanket upon the ground. It fell onto the side of Cota's face, centimeters from his resting eyes. The sun came closer by the second, unaware that six people were begging it not to rise for they felt it would be the last time the sleeping figure ever woke up. Yet, slowely, surely, it reached him. Splashing over his eyes. Cota opened his them, blinking in the morning light. He rolled to the side and got up. Looking around the camp was disalarming, everyone was either sleeping or preparing for the day. Paula was getting water from the stream, Trevor was folding up a tent, Sandra was putting stuff into her bag, Forameir was asleep and Zalik was nowhere to be seen. Cota arose and got to his feet. Trevor looked over at him as the tent fell. Trevor looked at it and continued folding it up. Cota sighed and walked over to the stream. Paula looked at him, he smiled in greeting, but she ignored it and walked away. Pat walked over, eyes meeting Cota's in a comforting look. Cota shrugged and petted Pat's muzzle.  
  
"It's okay, they just don't like newcomers" Cota explained.  
  
"That doesn't excuse it" Came a voice.  
  
Cota turned around swiftly, startled by the sudden noise.  
  
"They are really nice people once you get to know them... they are just a bit mad at being sent out on this death mission" Said the person who jumped out of the tree above Cota's head.  
  
"It's not my fault" Cota mumbled.  
  
"My names Lyle, as representative of the graduated student rider class... Hi" Lyle extended his hand.  
  
He had brown hair that was tipped red, amber eyes and a sturdy build, he looked like an athlete.  
  
"Cota" Cota shook Lyle's hand.  
  
"Lyle!" Sandra called.  
  
"Yeah" he spun around and took a few steps toward her. The horses quickly started to arive at their master's call, everyone was getting ready. Cota saw a white horse with a yellow mane, pink eyes and red/pink hooves run past him and over to Paula. Lyle and Sandra were talking and she looked sad, upset and scared all at once. Lyle looked doomed and sad. Cota ran over as did the other riders.  
  
"What is it?" Paula asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Trevor questioned.  
  
"Why the tears?" Forameir questioned.  
  
Cota remained silent.  
  
"T-the letter is from the Council and the Ministry... W-we... we are go, for the mission" Lyle stated.  
  
"We're at go!?" Trevor cried.  
  
Lyle nodded a slow mornfull nodd. "At 6:17"  
  
Everyone was silent, then in groups of two's and three's they left. Cota was alone he called Patrick and mounted. Everyone else mounted and silence erupted around them. The sun was their starting line, they all knew where the line was, the line of no turning back was quickly aprouching. Cota tossed a rock out to the point where the sun would be at 6:17. He watched the sun climb toward the rock, streching and reaching to grasp it. The sun slithered it's golden rays toward the rock. Closer, closer, closer...  
  
Kira looked out across the field, her and Lily were going home. They had decided last night that the worry was killing them and they would be much better off if they were at the accadamy. Kira didn't care if she was scared, she was trying, just like Lily, to be brave. When they arived home, Lily sadled up Yuki, but what about Kira? She looked over at Kira. She had her hand on a horses muzzle and her eyes were closed. When she opened them again, she smiled.  
  
"Xan says he'll take me"  
  
Lily gave her a bewildered look and Xan layed down. Kira climbed onto him and Trinidy, who had been asleep after her brush with death, yawned and looked around. Relieved to see that everyone was safe. Lily shrugged and Yuki bent low so she could get on. However, try as she might, Lily couldn't get on.  
  
"Mommy?" Kira asked as Lily failed at yet another attempt to mount Yuki.  
  
Lily let out a frustrated sigh. "This might not work" Lily confesed.  
  
"How do people with out horses get to the accadamy?" Kira asked.  
  
"You send a letter and make an appointment time" Lily answered.  
  
Kira looked at the ground, did that mean they couldn't go? She didn't like that thought at all. They had to go. Lily, smiled suddenly, as if remembering something. She led Yuki over to the house and pulled out the chair that was next to the door. She used a levitation spell to get onto the chair, then easily mounted Yuki. Kira clapped and they set off. Kira bounced around all over the horse in their rush. Yet she was happy to be going somewhere, anywhere as long as she was with her family. Lily was driven by the desperate tugging in her heart. She rode on, leading the way. She glanced back every now and then to make sure Kira was alright, the small child simply smiled and clung to the horse. Everything around them was akwardly silent. Was this a sign of doom? Lily shook her head and stared forward, ignoring everying out side the riders trail and caring only about reaching the accadamy.  
  
Cota and the others stared, unmovingly at the rock. The sun's light passed it and everyone of them groaned a helpless cry. The had all been hoping, deep inside themselves, that the sun might never reach that rock. It hit them like a hammer as they in turn jerked back with the sudden weight of their mission. The horses stomped their feet and snorted nervously. And so it was to begin. Each rider mounted their horses. Lyle called out the plan of attack and Cota desprately tried to understand it. Then they charged forward. Across the sloping green field they swooped, soundlessly. Gracefully, everyone seemed to combine into a single unit. The horses met each other's pace and gathered into basic combat formation. 'Circle B over north' Cota thought, that was their first attack plan, but what was it? Cota had a creeping feeling and looked over his shoulder. Lyle called his attention forward again as he came up along side him. Lyle gave a lecturing stare and Cota nodded. Lyle then rode to the front of the group, next to Sandra. As they rode, Cota found himself studying each of them, finding their personality. Forameir, who was riding next to him, was a class clown turned pro. The one the teachers secretly thought would suceed even if he would rather silly string a statue and pretend it was snot, then sit at his desk and be quiet. He rode behind Trevor. Trevor was one of those middle people. The one that in a movie would be like the main character's best friend. The one always watching out for the main character, yet striving to do his own thing. He didn't seem to Like Cota at all. Whenever Lyle came near Cota, Trevor was usually there to step in between them. He rode next to Paula. Paula... was a preppy, no doubt about it. Even her horse was. It had pink eyes and hooves. Paula did everything while looking for aproval. He remembered how she had only mounted once Lyle and Trevor were on their horses. She was always trying to be... a princess, eager to help, yet on her own, and at the same time she was kinda fragile, waiting for someone to say 'good job' so she knew she was helping. She rode behind Lyle.  
  
Lyle had probably been the quiditch team captin and shared his love for the game with Foramier. Cota had heard them talking about a game last night, it had seemed like they had played it themselves with how imensly accurate the details were. Lyle apeared to be a leader, yet he didn't know it. He was like the main character. Cota learened from Foramier that Lyle had been at the top of every class. Lyle was the type of person that would encurage his teammates, play his hardest and loved the game. He rode beside Sandra. Sandra was one of those 'I'll do it my way or not at all' type people. She was rugged and tough and wouldn't stand for a helpless act like Paula seemed to do every now and then. She seemed to believe that everything had rules and she was incontrole, so she'd be fine. Yet she reminded Cota of Minerva, that hard, dissaproving stare, yet softness. She had dark brown, almost red, hair that was neatly kept in a french twist. Her eyes were green with very thin striped of blue in them, almost turquise. She was always giving Paula a sideways glance as if asking 'what in the name of everything good on this earth are you doing?' Her horse was a red/brown color with a black mane and tail and black legs, the tail had a white spot on the end that made Cota think of a fox. The horse was well groomed and held it's head proudly. It had the blue eyes of a fox too and black marks around it's muzzle. Paula was about 5'7, had long, strawberry blond, curly hair that bounced lively as she rode, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and she smiled almost all the time. Tyler was a bit shorter then Lyle, had dark green eyes, not as dazzling as Lily's were (Cota doubted that anyone had eyes as beautiful as Lily) with a bit of gray in them. He had short, light brown hair. His horse was a dark golden brown with thick black markings around it's eyes. It had what apeared to be an ank on it's forehead, a black mane and tail, and black hoves.  
  
Foramier has blue eyes, spiked up black hair, was about 5'11 and always had an grin on his face. His horse was dark brown with white legs and grey hoves, it had a redish circle on it's forehead and what almost resembled a broom on it's rear.  
  
Cota rubbed Pat's neck. "Not long now" He whispered.  
  
They all saw it now, the last hill. The hill that seperated safty and their battle. He-who-must-not-be-named, was on the otherside of that hill. There was a vally on the other side, a deep slope and then two or three aceres of land. In the middle of that... Cota shook his head, he was only scaring himself. The hill was a long ways away, they wouldn't reach it before night fall. However, that had been the ministry's plan all along, to have them fight at dusk. They all stopped to feed their horses and let them rest. Lyle, Sandra and Foramier went to the safety of a small cave to rest. Paula soon followed. Cota decided that it was a good idea and began making his way over. However, he was shoved back by Trevor who pushed him to the ground and glared.  
  
"Why don't you just leave?" Trevor demanded.  
  
"The same reason you don't" Cota replied.  
  
Trevor wasn't satisfied by this answer. "And what is my reason?" Trevor questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but if it's good eough to face death, then it's just as good as mine" Cota answered.  
  
Trevor shook his head and walked away. Cota picked himself up and sighed. He looked around a bit and then climbed into a tree. There he laid back and stared up at the sky. He looked at the clouds, trying to see some kind of image that would signify that they were all going to live through this. Yet the only shape he coud make out was a dragon, a boat and what looked to him like a big dog. 


	25. Sincerely, Lord Voldemort

One more hill to go. They neared the hill and the horses began the run up it. 'Soundlessly, softly, like ghosts...Stop it! You're scaring yourself, again' Cota shook the thought away. The horses galloped up the hill, no one knew what to expect. What would be on the other side? Would it be a monster? A weapon? Voldemort himself? 'Stop it! You're only making things worse' Cota squeezed his eyes shut. Every rider was nervous. Paula was shaking, Foramier was biting his lip, and squeezing his hands, Trevor was breathing hard, Lyle had the look of a team captain right before the big game, and Sandra looked nervously stubborn.  
  
"No" Paula whispered. "No, I don't want to die" She was shaking and Trevor grabbed her as she stopped her horse.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright," He stated.  
  
"Everybody stop" Cota called. Lyle stopped first, and everyone else followed suit.  
  
"I'm too scared, I can't... I can't move" Paula shuddered.  
  
"Reinforcements won't be here for five hours", Sandra reminded her.  
  
"We'll be dead by then" Foramier muttered.  
  
Cota looked around, his eyes searching for anything that could help them. It was not fair to just force someone into battle. Then he saw it. A small, hidden path to the west. The path swooped around and would make for a perfect side attack.  
  
"No one blames you for being scared, we are all scared," Trevor explained to Paula.  
  
That gave Cota an idea.  
  
"I've got an idea" He stated, but was ignored. He repeated this and no one listened. Paula was trying to be brave, but it was too hard and she was very scared. So was Foramier and Cota was sure that Trevor was terrified.  
  
"Cota?" Lyle asked, surprised to see the seriousness of the look on Cota's face. "Do you have an idea?"  
  
Cota nodded and rode over to the group. Lyle ordered everyone to pay attention.  
  
"On the count of three, everyone will charge over the hill, if your instincts won't let you make your horse go, then stay. Anyone who can, is ready, anyone who can't, simply can't at this point in time, they can come over when they are ready, from the west", He pointed to the tunnel.  
  
Lyle hesitated, and then nodded in agreement. "No one will blame anyone for staying" Lyle added.  
  
So it was too be. This was there final rest untill they had to battle. They all backed up a little ways and prepared to charge.  
  
"One" Lyle spoke. "...two..." Tension rising, Cota could hear the blood pumping in his ears. "...Three!"  
  
Cota charged forward, pushing Pat on faster and faster in fear of loosing his nerve. None of the rider's stayed. They all burst forward and charged up the hill. Foramier mumbling 'We're gonna die' Lyle quoting great Quiditch moments under his breath, Sandra going over the attack plan, Paula staring bravely forward, Trevor grinding his teeth togeather, and Cota, the youngest, eyes full of determination. The wind blew sharply around Cota; he sped on and over the hill. Charging downward like water flowing down a stream. Each rider split into formation, Cota tried to follow the complex pattern; however he was always one-step behind and the gap was growing wider. They could hear people shouting in the valley. Some night watchmen had spotted them and were sounding an alarm. Cota took a breath and pulled the color of his trench coat up. They weren't attacking in uniform, it was whatever you had been able to grab from your locker on your way out. The coat flew behind him like a cape, funny; he didn't feel like a man of steel. He felt like a sparrow rushing toward a hawk. Like a mouse, heading toward the cat, like a rabbit running towards the hunter. Cota leaned forward; his brilliant blue eyes were locked on the building at the center of the valley. The wind swept over him, tossing his golden hair around as they raced down the hill. Cota could hear the warning bell ringing clear as day. Then the first shot was fired.  
  
It came quickly and looked like a ball of fire. Lyle dodged it as if he was on the quiditch field and the beaters had chosen him as a target. His horse was his broom, the perfect broom that knew exactly what you wanted and was playing just as hard at its rider. Sandra came up along side him, her movements were smooth and fast like a figure skater on fresh ice. They broke into another formation as the attacks came. The balls of fire were everywhere, most of the time they hit right behind the riders. Cota watched in horror as one hit Trevor in the shoulder. Trevor grit his teeth togeather and patted out the flames as he rode, desperate to get back into the somewhat safe riding pattern of formation B. Cota's riding pattern was different from the other riders who had taken more classes and had more experience. That singled him out, and made him a target. Pat was safe; Voldemort wouldn't kill a horse. He had respect for the noble beasts, and he loved to think of the look on Clef's face when the horses returned to the academy covered in blood and rider less. Cota could barely dodged all the attacks and he couldn't see his teammates any longer. The attacks were relentless, there wasn't anytime to breath between them. Then someone rode beside him.  
  
"Follow me!" The man motioned and Cota turned Pat to follow him. "This way, stay next to me" The other rider called over the sound of the bombs and attacks. Liquid amber shot around them, shooting ash into the sky and sending cinder into their faces. The voice was a rescuing beacon to a poor lost ship. It was a small glimmer of hope in a hopeless world, it was-  
  
"Zalik?!" Cota gasped in surprise.  
  
"Come on kid, no reason to die here. There is still a long battle to go" Zalik stated and rode forward.  
  
Cota followed his lead, they rode side by side. Zalik turned, they were going to make a sweep around the building and try attacking it from behind. Cota saw Paula wield her bladed staff, and swing. He saw it hit something, he wasn't sure what though. He turned and saw Foramier, unsheathed an enchanted pistol. He fired and the gun shot its own little ball of fire. Cota looked to his right and saw Trevor, swinging a whip over his head and bringing it down with a mighty CRACK! Cota saw it hit and wrap around its target. Trevor pulled and one of Voldemort's Death Eaters was brought down. 'It's like a video game' Cota thought. 'They hit you and you don't die, just get hurt and loose hp.'  
  
"Hurry!" Zalik instructed, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Keep focused, your mind will try to distract you as a defense mechanism against the stress"  
  
Cota nodded and watched Lyle, swing a lacrosse stick looking object, and hurl one of the fireballs right back at the enemy. Then he shot anything he could at them, a rock, a spell, a fireball, and another rock, he seemed to enjoy hitting them with rocks. He also used the lacrosse stick as a staff and swung it skillfully at their skulls. Cota and Zalik made it to the back of the building and attacked the rear gate. The rest of the team was making their way to the back, firing spells at the fortress in an attempt to crumble it. One of the side rooms had fallen along with the front room. In all, there were three captured Death Eaters, two destroyed walls, and no deaths. Zalik brandished a scythe. He swung it and twisted the handle, unhooking the blade and it hurdled forward. Cota saw that it was attached by a chain and struck the wooded door with great force and precision. Cota unsheathed his sword and swung it at the lock. Nothing happened except spas, so he tried again. He noticed that hitting the lock slightly off center weakened it. Again, he struck the lock, and finally it broke. Zalik pulled his scythe and the door sung open. They charged in and were quickly followed by Sandra, Lyle, and Paula. Zalik freed his scythe as Trevor arrived. They raced forward, on to the main room. Zalik and Cota used their door opening strategy again and Lyle rushed in, followed by the rest of the group. They burst into the main room and stopped. There was no one there. Lyle, fearing a trap, told everyone to get out. They rushed back the way they had come. No one there...  
  
"Stay attentive" Lyle commanded. "The might have left already" He added. Sandra was still inside; she came out a moment later. Her weapon was simply two sticks covered in leather straps and held togeather with a long chain. She came out with the chain around another Death Eater's neck.  
  
"That makes four" Paula stated. "That it the usual number that stays behind"  
  
"Yeeess" Zalick's voice was a whisper, like a soft hiss.  
  
Cota and everyone split up, looking for any clue as to where Voldemort and his ghastly group might have gone. Cota and Zalik are side-by-side sitting tall on their horses.  
  
"Zalik?" Cota asks.  
  
"Yes?" Zalik replies, his voice low and it seems he already knows the question.  
  
"Where did you go? You told me not to scare myself... then you left" Cota states, feeling stupid for asking.  
  
"I went to see my family" Zalik answers, his voice seems different, calmer, more at ease.  
  
"W-where do they live?" Cota asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, they live at Riverside.... Along with my fiancé"  
  
"You have a fiancé?!" Cota asked, astonished.  
  
"I've known her since I can remember, life started when she told me she'd be mine. Her smile, her laugh, her glow. I'd rather die then live without her. I was always told that she was my sole mate, it was true. There was never any fights, no bad moments, just love. The world became friendly whenever she walked into a room, an evil when she left it" Zalik explained. "She's my everything" He added.  
  
Zalik smiled and moved west, leaving Cota to look through the room. Cota walked among the front room. It was crumbled and the only thing that remained standing was a few stonewalls about three or less feet up. He looked around and noticed a small piece of paper... no, it was an envelope. Cota picked up the letter; it had the Death Eater symbol on it. Cota's hands shook as he broke the seal, opened the envelope, and yanked out the letter inside. It read:  
  
My Dear Adversary.  
  
I'm sorry that I cannot be here to tell you this in person, but you are going to die.  
  
Cota's heart pounded in his chest and he could hear the blood in his ears. "Zalik" He called as he continued reading the letter.  
  
However, it seems that I CAN be there to tell you. Confused? Don't be. Dear rider, simply think. What side did you attack from? Let me guess... You attacked from the front because we never would have suspected a frontal assault. I'm only kidding, you attacked from the hillside, and you swooped around to attack the front causing confusion. The only place you couldn't have been seen coming from, besides the forest.  
  
Cota heard the thudding in his chest grow louder, they'd been stupid! Of course, he knew what and where the best tactical advantage would be! Of course he had surveyed the land looking for where we would attack from!  
  
Although I admire your courage and would enjoy simply leaving a note and bidding you a good day, that is not my style. Letting you all simply walk away, I mean. However, I'm not heartless, so I'll give you last requests once you can't fight anymore. Sorry about this, it's nothing personal, good sir, yet I can't have people thinking I'm getting weak. For then they get stupid and, well, killing is exciting, raw, and pure, yet too much and things get boring. Oh, by the way, you might want to think about that unseen approach thing one more time.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Zalik trots up and Cota hands him the letter. 'Unseen approach' Cota thinks to himself. He looks at the ground. Zalik reads the note and flips it over in a confused way. Cota's mind reads the letter over and over, then his eyes shoot forward, his jaw drops and a deep shudder runs down his spine. Fear captures his breath as the dull, numb feeling of realization hits him.  
  
"There going to attack from the forest" He says lowly.  
  
Zalik looked over at him. "Hmmm?" He asked, having barely heard Cota, yet could feel the doom in his voice.  
  
"There going to attack from the forest" Cota, louder this time.  
  
Zalik slowly turns toward the forest, his pupils shrinking as what is about to happen washes over him.  
  
"Everyone! Get re-!" Zalik starts.  
  
Then it started; the fire that lit up the night sky, that stopped your heart and sealed your doom. The realization hit them like a bullet. Voldemort was standing behind them. Unseen and watchful in the forest, unnoticed untill now. Now, when fire erupted as if from hell it's self. Pat reared as a huge tree branch landed infront of him. Cota was nearly thrown off and quickly grabbed his wand. He couldn't see Voldemort, but he could see plenty of death eaters. A cry rang out from Paula; she'd been struck and was hanging limply on her horse. Cota raced Pat toward the Death Eater that was attacking her. He knew a powerful spell, taught to him by James; it would have been stronger if James had been there, but... Cota raised his right hand into the air, and then puts his left hand, fingers toward the sky and palm toward the enemy. All this is done in a swift action. He spreads his fingers and yells the spell.  
  
"Tempest Charge!"  
  
The wand sparks a blue light and infront of his hand is a blue and white ball of thunder, wind, and water. Cota brings his right hand down, joining his left hand and slowly brings them toward his side, pulling back the attack. Then he released it with a swift trust, firing the spell and knocking five Death Eaters to the ground. Trevor rides to Paula's aid; she's bleeding badly and can barely stay on the horse. A death Eater beats him to her and raises his wand.  
  
"Avada Kadav-"The death eater began, but Trevor stopped him, wrapping his whip skillfully around the Death Eater's wand hand and pulling with all his might. Cota brought the handle of his sword down on the Death Eater's head while he was distracted. Cota and Trevor's eyes met.  
  
"...Thanks" Trevor said as he grabbed Paula. "And... I'm sorry, for how I've treated you"  
  
"Don't be, all is forgiven" Cota states and spurs Pat forward.  
  
Trevor stares after him and leads Daisy and Paula over to the safety of the fortress. He carries her off the horse and sets her on the ground.  
  
"Stay here for now, alright?" He says.  
  
"I'm so stupid" She cries. "Those eyes, their merciless, I just kept thinking that he wouldn't kill me, but..."  
  
"Shhh, you did nothing wrong, nothing" Trevor stated sharply.  
  
"They are not human Trev, those eyes, they are snakes!" Paula says shakily.  
  
"Rest Paula, just rest, I'll come back as soon as I can" Trevor nods and starts to get up.  
  
"No!" Paula grabs his hand. "Listen to me! Everyone has got to run! It's an ambush we have to leave! Please, they'll kill us all"  
  
Trevor kisses her forehead softly. He stands and swiftly turns, unable to listen anymore, his nerves are shaking, and his mindset is as low. They were all going to die. 


	26. Unbearable Darkness

"Nathaniel, at least send the reinforcements" James demands, the argument was still surging and nothing was happening.  
  
"No" The arrogant man replies. "It's not time, well send them at sunrise"  
  
James pauses; he is walking slowly around, circling Nathaniel. His hand on his chin, thinking. He walks over to the door and asks a student there to bring him something. The student nods quickly. Everyone at the academy wanted to get all the rider's back, they nicknamed them the fortisvirferrarius seven, or in English the brave hero's of iron. They named them iron because it was the strongest, pure metal. It was shortened to fortvirfer seven. (Fort-vi-fair) The student ran down the hall, skidding as he tried to turn. He grabbed what he needed and shot back. He came and, panting, handed the item to James. Breathlessly he bid him good luck and hoping for the best. James nodded and shut the door again. He walked back over to Nathaniel.  
  
"Sunset, you said?" James asked, bringing the mood in again.  
  
"Yes" Nathaniel sighed.  
  
James circled him, his voice becoming elemental, powerful, and mystical.  
  
"What scared you as a child?" James asked his voice smooth at glass.  
  
"What?" Nathaniel asked, caught off guard.  
  
"Your nightmares? Now, we've learned that darkness is the biggest fear among most people. Do you know why?" James paused. "It's because there is a different kind of life that lives within the shadows. Children can see these things, these creatures, and these images. We adults pass them off as nothing, but they are real, and a threat! If you came face to face with one, you're most likely doomed. Two, and you are dead. Hunters in the night, like wild beasts stalking their prey. And the aura, the feel, the magic of the night when your off in some deserted place, alone, or when something horrible is happening" James explained.  
  
"I know all about that, what of it?" Nathaniel asked impatiently, he was tired.  
  
"So, these creatures and the aura" James continued, ignoring Nathaniel. "There is a book written about them" James holds up the item the student got for him. It is a book titled 'The Secrets in The Night.' "It explains all about them, it explains the desperate hope that people alone at night with something horrible happening, feel. If dawn would only come! They cry, please end this madness, this sickness, this pain, and end the night. Make the sunrise and bring this agony to an end. It becomes unbearable. Evil grows stronger at night, it feeds off the fear. The poor soul knows that, lurking in the shadows, is a death"  
  
"I know all this!" Nathaniel shouted, squirming uneasily around in his chair. Uncomfortable and sweating.  
  
"There are seven people out tonight" James leans closer to Nathaniel so he is looking over Nathaniel's shoulder and speaking into his ear. "They are far away from help and therefore hope" James's voice become a hiss, a whispering hiss of emotion. "They are being attacked by evil and dawn is a world away!" James pauses, backing away from Nathaniel. However, Nathaniel doesn't relax, he is tense and stiff. Eyes forward, pupils growing smaller. "You!" James continues. "Are one of those creatures" James finished.  
  
A deadening silence fills the room as if to emphasis James's point. James simply looks at the glowing orbs that are lighting the room.  
  
"How sure are you that, Voldemort, is not in this room right now?" James used the name to make Nathaniel shudder. "Waiting in the shadows to ...welcome... a fellow creature, such as you. You send people to die in the night, he is happy to kill them. Maybe he is here now, wanting to...repay... the favor" James can hear Nathaniel's heartbeat and raises his wand.  
  
"Caligo!" He casts. All the lights go out and he can hear Nathaniel's breathing. James lowers his voice to a whisper. "Death awaits in the dark... the only hope is light"  
  
Silence. Sweat drips down Nathaniel's forehead. That book reminded him of everything he was afraid of, and darkness triggered it. He wasn't a sheep, scared of the people who liked the dark, he simply knew what could happen in the dark. He knew what happened in all the stories to those who had caught the attention of a night creature. They weren't all animals, oh no. They could also be human. He knew of a family in Japan, a very wealthy family, they had the blood of the creatures in their veins and the creatures roamed freely around their property. He didn't know much about it, most people knew very little about it, yet everyone knew something. The thought of one of those creatures in the room was horrifying. He tried to remain calm, but he could hear is heart pounding in his chest and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The darkness seems to engulf him and his breathing becomes hard. This is unbearable! He hasn't slept, eaten, or done anything except talk about death and he was beginning to see things in the shadows. His skin begins to crawl and he feels as if someone is about to grab him. He feels hot breath on his neck and-  
  
"Enough!" Nathaniel cries out.  
  
James relights the orbs. Sorry for having to revert to that tactic. However, he knew it would work, even he was so tired that he saw a few things in the shadows, yet he ignored them. He had to get Nathaniel to send reinforcements, that was what was important.  
  
"James, I've been listening to you all day and nothing you say will convince me-" Nathaniel starts, his voice is wavering and not as confident as it usually is.  
  
James walks toward him and takes a big, silver locket out of his pocket.  
  
"Look" He says simply.  
  
Nathaniel's eyes disobey him and focus on the photo inside the locket. He sees a woman with long red hair and brilliant green eyes, next to her is the man standing in the room with him, below that is a boy, about the age of 19, blond hair and amazingly blue eyes. He is kneeling and has his arm around a little girl with white blond hair and silver eyes.  
  
"That" James says. "Is Cota, and the little girl is his" James hesitates a fraction of a second. "Adopted sister" James notices that it was a slight lie, yet unbelievably true at the same time. "That is only one of the riders who are out there tonight. Think of the others. They all have lives, families, dreams, hopes, and ambition! You, sir, are killing it!"  
  
Nathaniel feels a tugging at his heart and James uses his wand to make pictures of the other riders.  
  
"Foramier, Paula, Sandra, Lyle, Zalik, Cota. Seven!" James states the names like a death omen. "Seven lives, times ten for their family and fifteen for their friends. That is how many lives you are destroying. One-thousand- fifty lives. Do what is right and call them back!"  
  
"I can't!" Nathaniel exclaims.  
  
"Then send reinforcements" James says.  
  
Nathaniel looks nervously around the room. Then shakes his head. He wants a promotion, but he can't shake the image of the rider's faces. He was a fool. There was no getting around it. Nathaniel drops his head into his hands. How could he be so stupid. He had jumped at the chance to be in charge of this mission form the Ministry. However, now he wished they had never butted into the academy's business. Nathaniel weakly waves his hand, a signal of defeat. He stares into James's strong, confident eyes.  
  
"... I don't know how early I can send the Reinforcements" Nathaniel states.  
  
"Now is as good a time as any" James urges.  
  
"Then now it is, get them assembled" Nathaniel smiles. 


	27. Zalik, Untamed By Fire, Braver Than Deat...

Chaos erupted around the riders. The Death Eaters were everywhere! They all doubled back to protect the fortress entrance and their injured comrade inside. Lyle's eyes are open wide in astonishment.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Cota yells over the sound of the firing and explosions; hoping Lyle is not hurt.  
  
"It's not like a game" Lyle stutters. "They told me it was like playing quiditch, you had to strategize, but it's nothing like that"  
  
'No!' Cota's mind screams. He had found the flaw in Lyle's perfect personality. Lyle was born for the pressure and excitement of a game. This came as somewhat of a shock to his system. He knew that he would loose and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing.  
  
"Keep it together, Lyle" Sandra calls. "You are the team captain in my book" She knew how to snap him out of it. However, Lyle simply nodded and blinked, clearing the glazed look on his eyes. Cota saw the Death Eaters everywhere he looked. The riders were constantly casting shields and did not have anytime to attack. Cota looked out and saw the horrible condition that Paula was in. She moaned and grabbed her bleeding shoulder. She had to get out or at least somewhere safer, somewhere away from the debris and heat of the spells.  
  
"Lyle, Sandra!" Cota called out. "Can you guys cover for a while?" He asks.  
  
Lyle glared at him. "Don't be a hero!" He lectures.  
  
"She's gonna die Lyle! No one is watching that cares who the hero is! There isn't a star player!" Cota retaliates.  
  
"Go ahead and do whatever plan you have, Cota. We can hold 'em for a bit" Sandra instructs.  
  
"D'ya think we can?" Foramier asks.  
  
"We can hold for one" Zalik states, he looks in Cota's eyes, he knows that Cota is the best choice because they were the ones that had been taught the shield spells, he only knew one.  
  
"Get her out of here Cota, I'll cover you!" Trevor states, his eyes burning the truth in his words.  
  
Cota jumps off Pat, spins around, and retreats into the fortress. "Quick! They are advancing!" Sandra yells. He hurries over to Paula.  
  
"Come on, I'm getting you out of here" He explains.  
  
"No, don't bother. It's my fault for being stupid" She states.  
  
"No one knew they were going to counter attack, it's not your fault" Cota protests.  
  
"But why me? Why did it have to be me instead of someone strong like Sandra, why not her. I feel like a complete wuss" Paula mumbles.  
  
"You're not a wuss, a wuss wouldn't have come. You came and you fought, now it's time to retreat and fight another day" Cota states, pulling her to her feet.  
  
He hauls her out and onto Pat. Daisy will follow. Cota sits behind her with his hands around her waists, holding the reins. He waits only a few brief seconds, and receives a 'be careful' look from Zalik.  
  
"I'll come back" Cota assures them.  
  
"Bring some reinforcements 'eh" Foramier says.  
  
Cota flashes a smile and quickly charges forward toward the enemy. Trevor follows through his promise and begins rapid cover fire. Cota blasts through and toward the hill. Pat strides up it, legs pumping hard on the ground. Cota barely dodges the attacks and gets up the hill. Letting out a brief sigh of relief as Pat starts over the hill, and then he is hit. The attack grazes his shoulder and blood splatters, creating a mist of sparkling blood. It felt like a freezing cold knife. And he clenches his teeth together lest he scare Paula. They reached the top of the hill with barely anymore then their lives. Daisy soon follows and Paula mounts her. They start riding toward the academy, eager to get reinforcements. Then, suddenly a shrill, high-pitched, scream of agony arises over the hill. Cota stops and turns around. Paula watches as if in a dream, a strange mist surrounds Cota and his eyes shine through, sad and heroic.  
  
"No" She whispers, already knowing what he is going to say.  
  
"Go, go to the academy, and get reinforcements. I can't leave" He states and heads back toward the hill. "We need every one that can fight to do so"  
  
"No!" Paula barks and turns to follow him. Cota simply looks back at her. His eyes mystical, brave and strong, their gaze alone makes her stop. He does not say anything, simply turns back to the hill and rides.  
  
"I'll get help! I promise" She calls after him.  
  
Cota strokes Pat's neck as they ride down the path for a side attack. Cota can see the turmoil. He spurres pat who rears up and then shoots forward like a cannon. They became a blur and Cota raises his sword. A blue light surrounds it and he speeds faster toward the fortress. Cota swings the sword skillfully at the closest Death Eater and nails him, then rides on to help his teammates. The Death Eaters weren't expecting a side attack. The moon isn't the only source of light, the attacks light up the sky. Cota can't see anyone's face or details just colors. Yet, that is enough. He sees Trevor and Foramier fighting to the west. Lyle and Sandra to the east and Zalik, alone on the north. He is able to confuse the front line of Death Eaters enough that his teammates can get a better defense up.  
  
"That was quick" Zalik states as Cota came to a halt beside him.  
  
"Sorry" Cota apologizes.  
  
"Don't be, you may have just bought us another hour" Zalik states and whips his chain scythe out at an attack.  
  
"Right, wands out do you think?" Foramier says as three more Death Eater's appear.  
  
Lyle nodes. They'd fight armed to the teeth; each rider holds their weapon in one hand, wand in the other and had many weapons among their outfits to use if necessary. Cota grippes his sword as the Death Eater's advance.  
  
Paula gallops at full stride, leaning forward and urging her horse on faster. She has to reach the academy, she must, or everyone will die! Daisy trudges on and Paula can see the mist of the horse's breath. Ignoring the pain, she jumps over a fallen tree branch. She slides to a halt as a figure appears infront of her.  
  
"G-get out of the way!" Paula gasps as the tries to force the pain out of her mind. "I'm in a hurry...MOVE!" The figure raises his wand and smiles, it's a Death Eater. Paula reaches for her staff.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that" The Death Eater warns her. "Now, get off the horse"  
  
Paula hesitates, she might be able to grab her wand, but at what cost. The Death Eater starts a spell and Paula gets off Daisy. The man walks forward, still pointing his wand at her.  
  
"Put your hands on your head and turn around" He commands.  
  
Paula follows the order and he grabs her staff and wand. She feels herself shaking with fear and tries to push it away. The Death Eater grabs her hands and yanks them behind her back. He ties them and pushed her to the ground. A smile forms on his face, he grabs her arm and hauls her over against a tree and ties her to it.  
  
"There now. That should prevent you from doing something stupid, for the time being" He states, lips curling.  
  
"Daisy, go get reinforcements, now!" Paula commands and is hit in the face by the Death Eater.  
  
Daisy rears and turns, barely grabbed by the man. He holds the reins tightly and pulls.  
  
"Go!" Paula urges.  
  
Daisy rears again, knocking the man down and gallops out of reach. The Death Eater grabs a hold of Paula's hair and puts a knife to her throat.  
  
"Your horse is supposed to be so loyal; lets see if it lets you die" He grins.  
  
Daisy stops, knowing her owner's danger by the aura radiating off of her. The horse hesitates unsure of what to do. The Death Eater presses the steel harder against Paula's throat. Daisy slowly walks back and is grabbed by the man and the reins are tied to another tree. He gags Paula and gives her an evil glare that sends shivers up her spine.  
  
"Lord Voldemort likes to have a hostage in order to get a few... favors... from who ever is opposing him, thanks for bein a volunteer" The man grins cockily.  
  
'T-that means...that, that.... he'll kill everyone else!' Paula's eyes widen as the realization kicked in, she struggles and pulls against the ropes, but to no avail. They are too tight and where was she going to go anyway? He was standing right next to her. Yet she had to try! She couldn't just let them be killed! She twists and fights, but the ropes are too strong. The man smiles and kneels, putting his face only inches from her's. Paula continues to fight, not caring what he does, just caring that she needs to get help. However, he doesn't do any of the things she expects him to, he simply laughs. He kicks at him and he laughs harder, grabbing her feet and begins tying them together. He finished and stands up again, looming over and putts a hand on her shoulder. The touch makes her freeze and quit fighting.  
  
"Can you hear it?" He asked. "That is the sound of your friends dying"  
  
The massacre continues. The riders were forced from the fortress and were completely surrounded, but no one was ready to give up yet. No one was left uninjured. Lyle's arm was tied up with Sandra's scarf, posing as a sling; Trevor had cuts all over him and a deep burn on his leg. Foramier had a broken arm, a cut in his torso and had been poisoned, Zalik had a patch over his eye, made from foramier's bandana, and blood was running off his leg and down to the ground, he had a burn mark on his arm too. Sandra had also been poisoned and is covered in cuts and bruises. Cota has a broken rib, a cut on his forehead, spilling blood over his face and he was sure his right leg was broken. The Death Eaters, however, looked surprised by the small number of people opposing them. Foramier is hit with a lightning attack that shoots him off his horse. He lands on the ground a few feet from the Death Eaters, face down. Cota bounds forward, unwilling to watch a teammate die. He puts himself between the Death Eater's and Foramier. Swinging his sword enough to block their attacks. When they take a break in attacks, he wields his sword.  
  
"Ignis!" He calls and fire shoots from his sword and hits a number of the enemy. "Foramier! Get up!" Cota begs, not knowing how much longer he could hold them back.  
  
Foramier doesn't not move; he doesn't even seem to breathe. His clothes are not the cheery bright colors of when this started; they are burnt and covered in dust and soot. Zalik comes around beside Cota and Lyle jumps down to help Foramier. The enemy took this to their advantage and broke the riders into groups of two's. Each group lost sight of each other as the enemy's created barriers of fire. Cota looked at Zalik, the fire blocked their exits, and the smoke choked them and stung their eyes. The Death Eaters simply retreat; they'd shoot anyone trying to get out of the fire. The fire blazed and Cota found it to be pitch black. It wasn't as bright as he had imagined at all, it was dark, hot, and hard to breath. He couldn't see Zalik beside him anymore. They both drew their wands. Trying every extinguishing spell and water element spell, they knew, but the fire was too big for two people. The horses moved around nervously, the hot ground sending pain up their legs.  
  
"If we can get out we can help everyone else" Zalik stated.  
  
"IF" Cota called back. He began coughing, and endless coughing that never ceased and burned his throat. His vision was foggy and his mind panics.  
  
"We have to jump through!" Zalik yells.  
  
"They'll attack" Cota coughs.  
  
"Which death would be less painful?!" Zalik shouts.  
  
"...On the count of three" Cota suggests, nervously.  
  
"Nope, on the count of one.... ONE!" Zalik spurs Tanius and launched forward.  
  
Cota can't talk with all the smoke in his lungs, but Pat knows what to do and charges forward.  
  
Both horses leap gracefully out of the fire ring and quickly gallop west. They see the other fire ring and Zalik attacks the Death Eaters guarding it while Cota helps extinguish the flames.  
  
"Zalik!" He chokes out after a few minutes. "I ca-"He starts coughing again. Zalik understands and takes over trying spells while Cota uses his sword on the enemy. When he fights, it seems more like a dance, a much- rehearsed dance where each movement leads to the next and everything is smooth, yet it can be changed just as smoothly. His sword creates a tone like a few keys on a piano while it sails through the air. A tone of speed and persistence. Zalik manages to lower the fire and the other riders jump through and they travel west again. This time Zalik and Cota fight while Sandra and Trevor douse the flames. Zalik is hit hard and drops from his horse. Cota rams his sword at the Death Eater, cutting him badly. The Death Eaters retreat for the time being and Cota jumps off Pat. He kneels next to Zalik.  
  
"Zalik!" Cota yells.  
  
Zalik slowly opens his eyes. They seem drawn back and far away.  
  
"You have to get up" Cota states, trying to pull him to his feet.  
  
"No, no" Zalik protests, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Blood seeps everywhere around him as he lay there on his back. Warm, sticky blood, flows from the wound in his side. It is too big to be healed quickly enough.  
  
"C-come on" Cota smiles weakly. "You got to get up so you can go home and see your family and your fiancé"  
  
Zalik laughs and a smile forms on his face. A light returns to his eyes and a soft sparkle joins it. "I can see them from here, thank you" He states.  
  
Cota looks at him with confused eyes. He can easily tell how bad the injuries are, but... Zalik looks up at him.  
  
"My family and fiancé live at Riverside cemetery" He states.  
  
Cota shakes his head. "Get up" He begs.  
  
"You know as well as I do that it wouldn't help" Zalik replies, moaning with pain. Cota watches as Zalik's eyes begin to close. "You have to go; everyone needs to run while there is still a chance. Especially you kid, get out before you... end up like me. I can see in your eyes that you got something wonderful worth living for"  
  
Cota felt hot tears on his face, burning in his eyes and choking in his lungs. The Death Eaters retaliated, charging forward, the shots barely missed Cota as he moved to block them from hitting Zalik.  
  
"Go, Cota!" Zalik demands, using the last of his strength to push Cota roughly toward Pat.  
  
"Zalik!!!!" Cota cries out, his ears ring with a loud tone, his senses telling him to run. The Death Eaters appear from everywhere, surrounding them both.  
  
"Any last requests?" One of the Death Eaters asks.  
  
"Only that you burn in hell" Zalik replies bravely.  
  
Cota watches in horror as they attack Zalik. "God no!!" Cota screams. 'Zalik can't move, can't fight, he's not a threat!' Cota's mind screamed this at them. 'Leave him alone he's no threat! He's no threat to you!' "He's no threat to you!!!" Cota screams, his mind jumping, trying to block this out, trying to somehow tell himself that they wouldn't kill a defenseless man who was no threat to them. However, before Cota can move they kill Zalik. Destroying him with a crushing blow. "God no" Cota cries, his voice breaking. "God no! Oh God no!! God NOOO!!!"  
  
Tanius bites at Cota, forcing him to mount Pat. Tanius bites again. "Lyle!" Cota yells reluctantly. "We need go. Now!" Cota forces back tears and grits his teeth, his voice is sharp and screams of the pain he feels in his heart.  
  
Lyle nods and Foramier, Sandra, and Trevor take off. Lyle in the lead with Cota close behind, he knew what Death Eater killed Zalik and he was going for revenge. He breaks apart from the group with Tanius following closely. He raises his sword to deal the lethal blow as the Death Eater prepares to attack. Yet, he stops the blade from killing and deals a paralyzing cut below the man's ribcage. Tanius snorts and Cota pulls the Death Eater onto Tanius's back after pulling off Zalik's saddle and leaving a blanket. The man was not respectable enough to touch Zalik's saddle or horse. Cota ties the Death Eater and climbs back onto Pat. The set off at a lope, eager to get out of the attack zone.  
  
"What are ya doin'!" The Death Eater demands, lying on his stomach. "Why not jus' kill me an get it o'er with?!"  
  
"I think it was best put as, I'd rather see you in Hell then go there myself" Cota spits back.  
  
They charge forward and Sandra's horse stumbles when it is hit with a simply jelly-leg spell. Sandra falls and is quickly followed by Foramier. The Death Eater's circle them, dragging them back toward the fortress, back towards their deaths. Trevor turns with Cota to help them. Lyle follows, but has no choice except to turn back when he is attacked and hit with a nearly fatal wound. He charges over the hill unable to do anything except watch in horror as Cota is knocked off his horse and into a circle of Death Eaters. Trevor disappears and Foramier and Sandra are long out of sight. 


	28. Fate Or Death

The outer walls of the fortress lay in a crumbled ruin, splattered with blood. The stonewalls that remain stand as symbols of the gruesome fight. The grass is littered with bright red drops of blood and wind blows through creating a soft, haunting whistle. A crimson mist stales the air in thick clouds, and here Cota lies, face down, unmoving, with his arm out stretched towards his sword, that lies a foot out of reach. The night covers him like a thick blanket as he hears the order over and over again in his mind: 'Reinforcements shall come at sunrise' Sunrise? That was too far out of reach, it was like a cookie jar, and he was the little kid staring up at it. Knowing where it was, but not seeing it and not being able to reach it. His eyes are closed, sleep seems to grab him and lull him into its safety. A place away from pain. He hears voices around him.  
  
"Where is he!?" A frustrated voice rings out.  
  
"I don' know. Maybe 'es dead" A more cheerful voice says. "Relax Snape"  
  
"The burning of a warm fire that singes your skin" Snape answers.  
  
"So you're saying that we don always get what we want?" The cheerful voice asks.  
  
"Congratulations on FINALLY catching on, Roland" Snape growls.  
  
"Ya say it enough and eventually, we all get it" Roland announces. "But let's just find the kid and get out of here. I thought I saw 'im fall near here"  
  
Cota froze. Were they looking for him? He slowly crawls toward his sword and reaches out his hand, silently, slowly. Irritated with the amount of pain that was causing. He feels his fingertip brush the sword, and inches closer. He grimaces as someone steps on his hand.  
  
"Nice try, lad" The cruel voice hisses.  
  
Cota is kicked in the side and the man steps off his hand. He barely has time to open his eyes or recover before his is grabbed and pulled to his feet. The person who grabbed him shoves him forward and he stumbles, almost falling before someone else grabs him and twist his wrist behind him. Restraining him and forcing him forward. Cota's vision is cloudy and everything seemed to be a blur. The man takes him through one of the fortress hallways and shoves him into a room. The man walks in and grabs Cota by the shirt. He pushes him backward against the wall and pulls him off the ground. Cota grits his teeth and forces himself to focus and remember that he has a knife in a small sheath on his belt, one on his left wrist, one in the inside of his trench coat, and one in his boot. They had been prepared to fight with every ounce of strength in the. However, before he can even move to grab one, the door opened and a newcomer enters the room.  
  
"Come now, Nott. That is no way to treat a guest" The newcomer states.  
  
Nott releases Cota, dropping him to the floor. Cota falls forward in pain with the sudden force. He is shaking all over and the newcomer speaks again.  
  
"This gallant fighter is hurt, can you not see that? There is no need to be rude" The newcomer comes closer and as Cota's vision clears he can see who it is.  
  
He is staring directly at Lord Voldemort. Cota scrambles to his feet and presses his back against the wall. He reaches for the knife in the hidden sheath on his belt.  
  
"I would recommend you not try that" Voldemort states. "Or the one in your right boot, or the one in your trench coat-"  
  
A Death Eater reaches to grab his weapons, Cota instinctively jerks away, and the Death Eater goes for an attack. Cota reaches for the knife on his wrist and nails the Death Eater in the face with one swift action.  
  
"Or that one" Voldemort finishes and Cota is slammed into the wall.  
  
Voldemort excuses the Death Eaters who are injured and looks back at Cota. His eyes snake like and hungry. 'And this is the creature that was going to be given Kira? This was the thing that could sentence a child to that horrible of a life' Cota finds enough disgust to get up the courage to glare back into those eyes.  
  
"Well, we finally get to meet" Voldemort states as if Cota should be pleasured. When Cota makes no response, Voldemort continues. "I've been watching you,]. You stood out from the beginning of tonight's...adventure. You rode differently, I thought that made you weak, yet you brandish your weapon like a pro and have knowledge in spells far beyond what I thought you would have" Again he pauses as if to tell Cota to be thankful of such compliments, Cota begins slowly inching his hand toward his trench coat knife. "Then you read my letter and figured it out rather quickly, I assumed a normal rider to blow it off as a taunt. Then you come to the rescue of your comra-"  
  
Voldemort stops and hits Cota with an attack that forces his hand away from his knife and sent a wave of pain crashing over him and up his spine.  
  
"I told you not to try that" Voldemort states as if it justified the attack. "Where was I?" Voldemort asks.  
  
"Rescue of your comrades" One of the Death Eaters answers.  
  
"Thank you, Macnair. Yes, as I was saying. You always came to the rescue of your comrades. You risked quite a bit on getting that girl out"  
  
Cota glares and tried another slow attempt to grab his knife, this time the one in the sheath; it would be less noticeable.  
  
"Then you came back and side attacked, heroic move. You made it through the fire and rescued everyone else. Too bad you were too late to help your friend" Voldemort turned his back to Cota.  
  
Cota's hand is hovering over his sheath and he is about to grab it when Mcnair lashes out and deals him a powerful blow. Cota falls to the floor, gasping for air and Mcnair takes his knife, holding it to Cota's throat. Cota feels the cold steel and freezes, the knife is pressed hard enough to hurt, but not cut, not unless he moved.  
  
"I distinctively remember telling you not to do that" Voldemort states and gestures his hand. Mcnair grabs Cota and pulls him to his feet, dropping him again, in a chair this time.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Cota chokes out, trying to sound like he isn't afraid and almost pulling it off.  
  
Voldemort stares at Cota as if it was obvious what he wanted. He walks closer and Cota tenses and his mind quickly races to the option of using his knife to slice Voldemort's throat.  
  
"Simple. I want you to join me" Voldemort states. "Oh, and I wouldn't try that, you'd be dead before that knife in your boot even reached me" he adds as he steps with in range of an attack and is still moving closer.  
  
All rash thoughts leave Cota's mind and he finds himself smile and answer in almost a laugh.  
  
"You're kidding me"  
  
Voldemort simply continues walking; circling the chair Cota is in. The look on his face says he isn't extremely surprised by the answer. He stops, behind Cota and puts his hand on his shoulder. Cota's instinct flares and his hand itches to grab his knife.  
  
"You just don't understand the beauty of my plan. However, you can obviously fight and I like your spirit" Voldemort states. "Join me and I can use that spirit to its full potential"  
  
"I'd rather die" Cota growls.  
  
Mcnair sneers, raising an eyebrow and letting his eyes travel to the knife in his hand. Voldemort waves him off. "Come now, there isn't a need for that" Voldemort states, removing his hand. Mcnair's face becomes that of someone who is slightly disappointed.  
  
Cota stares straight forward and remains unmoving. That is his decision; he isn't going to join the monster. He knows that sealed his death, but he isn't going to abandon everything he believes in just because this monster scares him.  
  
"You need time to think about this?" Even though it was phrased as a question, Cota knew it wasn't. It was Voldemort telling him he needed time. "However, here is not the atmosphere I want, so we'll take you to my estate where you can think"  
  
"I, will, not, join, you" Cota states, attempting to make every word as clear as possible.  
  
Voldemort ignores him and signals Mcnair. Mcnair steps forward, grabs Cota by the collar of his trench coat, and yanks him out of the chair. Cota can feel eyes on him and knows that whatever choice he makes right now he had to go by no matter what. One choice sealed his fate, the other his death. 


	29. Is There A Chance?

Paula stared down at the ground, it was freezing, and she hadn't heard any sound of the fight in a long time.  
  
"Not long now" The man guarding her yawned.  
  
Paula ignored him; she didn't care about what he had to say at all. She hadn't stopped trying to free herself and that was where she was focusing all her attention. Sparks were shot up into the air and the man smiled.  
  
"Means he is ready to go" The man stated. "Oh, by the way. Do you have a last request? You'll have time for one later, but some of your friends missed out on theirs. To quick a death, you can have theirs for them"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away. The man moved and Paula didn't even bother to look up. He crouched infront of her and reached around to untie her from the tree. When that was done, he stood up and reached down to pull her to her feet. As he did, she saw his eyes suddenly go wide and then quickly close as he dropped to the ground. The rock that had hit him was bloody. Paula looked at it as Lyle came around a tree. He rushed over and untied her.  
  
"Thank God, Lyle" Paula cried when he took the gag out of her mouth.  
  
"Not yet, you and I are all that is left" Lyle stated and helped her climb onto Daisy.  
  
"W-what? What happened" Paula asked.  
  
"I tried to circle around, but the Death Eaters are everywere and I can't see anyone, it's too dark" Lyle answered.  
  
They were all that was left? It was midnight, and everyone was dead? I couldn't be. It shouldn't be, yet it was. Lyle turned to Paula as they rode side by side, fighting against the pain and the bitter wind. Paula's breathing becomes hard and her vision blurs. She's lost too much blood to continue riding. She falls sideways, landing in the grass. Lyle stops his horse and dismounts next to her.  
  
"I know it's hard but we have to get to the academy" Lyle states, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I can't, it hurts too much" Paula whimpers the high tone in her voice symbolizing her pain.  
  
Lyle shakes his head. "Damnit, we can't just give up. We are all that is left! Don't you think we owe it to the others to survive?"  
  
"But, what if they are still alive! What then" Paula barks, her voice rising in tempo.  
  
"We-"  
  
"Stop acting like team leader! Zalik and I are the oldest, but we let you play captain because you liked it! Now you're ready to abandon your team! What kind of a-"Paula lectures.  
  
"Zalik is dead, Paula!" Lyle screams. "Foramier, Sandra and Trevor are missing, and Cota... he's gone"  
  
Paula stops and looked up at him, not wanting anything he said to be true. She looks into his eyes though, and knows he is telling the truth.  
  
"Y-you know. In the Muggle world we'd be either in collage or getting a job" Paula says, laughing slightly. "Cota, he'd be taking a year off from school, enjoying a relaxing vacation. Or entering freshman year at a collage"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Lyle states. "I know" He helps her onto his horse and slides up behind her. "It's not fair, but we've been told our entire lives that with great power comes great responsibility"  
  
Zippo takes off at a smooth lope and Daisy follows. Tanius spots them and rides to the left of Daisy, they form an arrow. The two horses protecting the riders and Zippo. Onto a rider trail they go, speeding forward as the two riders slowly drift into a forced sleep. The night is silent here, away from the chaos of earlier. Yet it still rings with the death cries of their fallen comrades. The clash of steel rings in their ears. The sound of a whipping chain and a thunderous cry mark Zalik's death. Sandra's battle call, Foramier's whisper that they were going to die, Trevor's angry howl and Cota's scream of anguish follow the two riders and the horses throw them selves forward, faster and faster. Hooves pounding. Breath forming a thick mist from their nostrils, yet soundlessly they go. Softly, smoothly. Towards the awaiting dawn.  
  
**********  
  
Lily and Kira arrive at the academy. Kira yawns and looks at Lily.  
  
"How does Daddy get here so fast?" She asks, rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"He uses a portal, but you need a rider's badge to use it. I'm sorry that the ride took so long sweetie" Lily apologizes.  
  
They both are tired, but unwilling to sleep as they dismount and stumble toward the gate. Kira looks back and the portal they came through closes. The last mile had been inside the portal. This one anybody could enter and Kira was glad. It was heavily guarded, but the guard knew Lily and let her through. Kira followed behind Lily as she walked through the halls. It was dark, yet Kira could see perfectly. Lily eventually stopped, unable to see anything in the moonless night. Therefore, Kira led the way. Determined to get her mom and unborn brother to the main building where Lily wanted to go. The wind blew past them creating a haunting sound that seemed to reach into their souls and freeze them. Lily could hear a strange, mocking laugh in her mind and she shivered. She lost sight of Kira suddenly and stumbled in the dark. She spun around and tried to see where she was, but she couldn't. She looked and in the distance, she saw a light. Lily ran toward the light, her only hope for sanctuary. She heard the clack of her shoes against the stone floor and immediately stopped as she saw two white, glowing eyes staring down on her. Her breath caught in her chest and she quickly reached for her wand. She was almost to the light. Lily turned and ran, the eyes followed her. She ran faster, the eyes sped up. Lily jumped into the lighted room and turned around. The eyes suddenly moved down ward and disappeared.  
  
"Lumos!" Lily casted and pointed her wand at the place the eyes had been. Kira stares back at her, opening her eyes. It appears she tripped. Lily gasps and rushes to help her up, apologizing as she realized that it must have been Kira following her, trying to keep up. Lily shakes her head, all this was getting to her; yet, how did Kira's eyes glow.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kira states, her voice scared.  
  
"It's not your fault Kira, it's mine" Lily corrects. "I didn't know your eyes glowed"  
  
Lily got to her feet and Kira followed. Trinidy was awake now and fluttering around, restlessly. Lily continues clacking down the indoor hall, keeping Kira in sight. Kira begins dragging her feet as sleep tries to wash over her. Trinidy tries to help by keeping Kira's attention, but it's hopeless. Kira shakes her head to keep herself awake, promising not to sleep untill she is with her entire family again. Lily's eyes burn as she walks. She turns and takes Kira's hand. They were both weary and needing rest. Trinidy sat in Kira's bag, watching everything and patting her friends arm every now and then in a comforting manner. Lily heard a familiar voice and smiled an excited smile at Kira.  
  
"James!" Lily called and rushed down the hall with a bright smile on her face.  
  
James looked up, was he hearing things? He slowly turned and let out a gasp as he saw Lily. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. He returned the embrace and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Daddy!" Kira cheered happily, as she hugged his leg.  
  
"Lily, Kira" James smiled, deeply pleased to know that they were safe.  
  
"I'm glad you are alright. I thought they'd have sent you all on a counter attack" Lily stated.  
  
"... they- er- they... they changed the plan this time" James mumbled.  
  
"So they sent the Aurors then, did they?" Lily asked.  
  
"...No...They" James looked into Lily's eyes and then down at his small daughter, still hugging his leg and happy to be safe. "They sent the Gra-"  
  
"Someone, please, help!" Cried a desperate voice, breaking slightly.  
  
James looked over and his eyes widened, he ran forward, with Kira barely jumping back in time, and headed toward the voice. He ran out the door and across the yard. He slid to a stop infront of the horse as other members ran up to help the two people riding it. Then he saw two more horses, one had a strange dark figure on it's back. James rushed over and was appalled at the sight of the Death Eater. He signaled a guard over and the horse dropped the man onto the ground, snorting angrily and stomping its hove threateningly at the Death Eater. James looked back at Kira and Lily. Kira was peeking out from behind Lily and Lily was staring at the rider who was being carried to the hospital wing. The man who had been sitting behind her climbed off his horse and fell as his legs gave way. James began talking to him and pulling him up. When the man was standing, James helped him toward the hospital wing. Lily ran up to help him and Kira followed. Trinidy found herself alone and raced to catch up with Kira. They reach the hospital wing hallway.  
  
"James, where is Cota?" Kira asked.  
  
"...You...Knew Cota?" Lyle asks.  
  
Kira nods happily.  
  
Lyle's face saddens and tears reach his eyes as he stares at her. "He didn't make it" Lyle states, voice rough, and tired.  
  
Kira stops dead in her tracks. Lily and James continue helping Lyle reach the hospital. Kira feels her legs get weak and struggles over to a chair. She collapses in the chair, shaking. Trinidy flys up, panting with exhaustion.  
  
"Hey, K-"She stops as she notices the look on Kira's face. The look of misunderstanding and horror. Kira buries her head in her hands and folds her legs in close. Trinidy fly's closer and rests her hand on Kira's shoulder. Unable to do much for her friend. James came out a few minutes latter. Lily had stayed to help treat Lyle. James sat next to Kira. Trinidy smiled and said she'd go see how the other rider was doing.  
  
"Kira?" James asked after a moment of barely tolerable silence.  
  
Kira sniffed in response.  
  
"Cota loved you dearly, as do I and as does Lily. We are a family. It's very hard to lose a family member and-"James stopped as he realized he was saying exactly what a book would tell him too. He shook his head and started again. "Here" He handed her the silver locket he had used on Nathaniel. "This is our family"  
  
Kira looked at the locket and James opened it, showing her the picture.  
  
"If you wear it, it shows you are part of this family-"  
  
"But I'm not" Kira sniffed, wiping tears from her tired eyes. "I'm just some creature that was created in a lab. I-"  
  
"No, this necklace is enchanted; only family can wear it. You can wear it because you are my daughter. Your Brother will get a locket like yours, only a bit more...guyish" James smiled. "Cota has a picture too. You see? We are connected in spirit"  
  
Kira looked up at him and James smiled back at her. He put the necklace onto Kira and kissed the top of her head. Lily walked up and sat on the other side of Kira. Trinidy came back, reporting that the other rider was doing better, and sat in Kira's lap. Together they stayed, grieving each in their own way. Kira had seen on the television that the parents were always strong for the child. However, she found herself wanting to be strong for them. She slowly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Lily stroked her face, gently and finally looked up at James. He took off his cloak and draped it over Kira. James looked at his outfit. The outfit of a father, simply getting ready for the day. Yet his squire was dead, he wasn't even in uniform. Lily grabbed his hand and they both got up. Embracing in a tight hug and let tears flow freely. Kira let out silent sobs and Trinidy flew just above her. Nodding to Lily and James that she'd watch Kira. Lily smiled thankfully and put down her 'I'm a strong parent, nothing is wrong act' as did James. They simply stood there, shaken and angry. Lily could even feel a sadness inside her. Deeper then one would expect and yet, not her own sadness, but the baby's own. They were a family... strong together, yet different. They all needed each other. James pulled back after a long while.  
  
"I-I have to go to the council room and see what has been decided" James stated. Lily collapsed into the chair next to Kira and nodded, feeling her daughter's movement and knowing she wasn't asleep. James's face contorted to a look of pain and he patted her head sympathetically, and then turned to leave. Lyle came through the doors at that time.  
  
"Lets go" He said simply.  
  
"But, you're hurt" James protested.  
  
"If I'm ready enough to be sent on the mission" Lyle growled. "I'm ready enough to have my say about it"  
  
James nods in agreement and leads the way. They both arrived at the council room and the question on everyone's mind was asked.  
  
"Is there a chance that they survived?" 


	30. In Time

Eve: Hey everyone.  
  
Mike: Sup reviewers?  
  
Eve: Okay well I realized I hadn't had an O.C.C. in a loooong time, so we are having one now, glad you could join.  
  
Mike: I wonder if we could have found a more depressing time to put one in?  
  
Eve:... you haven't read this chapter, have you *gives him a sad look*  
  
Mike: Oh no! Who dies now!  
  
Eve:...  
  
Mike: Ah, Reviewers I'm sorry, I spell check, which means I push the spell check button while Eve tries to regain the feeling in her fingers, I didn't read the chapter yet and can't warn you about anything.  
  
Eve: HAHAHAHAHA *Laughing evilly*  
  
Sarah: Hey guys, Oooh an O.C.C.  
  
Eve: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Sarah: Hey Eve... um... when is Harry going to be b-  
  
Eve:*laughing vanishes* you finish that sentence, and you die  
  
Sarah: But! Come on! You must tell ME!!!!!  
  
Eve: No. Reviewers Review  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cota's arms were forced behind him as Mcnair hauled him forward. Cota closed his eyes, he thought of his friends, Derek, Lisa, and Oweiry. He thought of James, his lord who was always inspiring him to do his best and if that was not good enough, do more. Be yourself or someone better, but nothing less. Make that better person you. He pictured Lily, always smiling, very strong. He had seen her take down a charging Kappa in a matter of seconds, while in the water no less. She was always kind hearted and her cooking was wonderful. Then he pictured Kira, the little girl destined to serve this monster. Made in a lab out of blood stolen from a species that fled this world. Yet, her eyes shine brightly, like her smile and her soul is happy. Cota took in a breath, calming himself; he knew what he had to do. He opened his eyes and planted his boots firmly on the ground. Mcnair pulled and felt the resistance, but before he could react, Cota swung his front leg back, tripping Mcnair and freeing himself. He grabbed his knife and slashed at a Death Eater that had reached out to grab him. Cota felt someone grab him from behind and pull him into a room. Cota turned around and slashed the man who had grabbed him, across the chest. He pulled out his second knife and used it on the Death Eater attacking from his right. The other rammed its way deep into his third attackers arm. Cota felt a great blast hit him and was thrown to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and heard a loud CRACK! Cota dropped to the floor and tried to get up. However, the attack continued, rocketing down his spine like an earthquake and burning his nerves like acid. Voldemort stood infront of him. He nodded to his henchmen to pick Cota up and continue on their way to the mansion. Cota, breathing hard, pulled himself up and struck at anyone who came near him. Like a rattlesnake, displaying its fangs and whipping the rattle, warning anyone that came near that he would not hesitate to strike a deadly blow.  
  
"Relax" Voldemort commanded, his voice almost a whisper. "If you want to fight, I'll fight, but not here"  
  
"I already told you I'd die before I joined you," Cota growled.  
  
Voldemort merely sneered an evil 'I've got a nasty little trick up my sleeve' sneer. "How does this work for you? I want you on my side, and I get what I want. If we fight here, I just need to knock you out and then take you to the mansion that way. You wake up in a lot of pain and I have to lock you in some dungeon that I would only use for enemies. Or you can give up this pointless fight, come with me now, and rest for the night, then I'll fight you, if you wish"  
  
Cota snarled, not dropping his weapons. The Death Eaters stepped forward and once again, a fight broke out.  
  
"What is this proving? That you are loyal-" Voldemort stated in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Not at all" Cota interrupted, feeling something inside his trench coat pocket, other then his knife. "It proves that I've got something far better then you'll ever have. And I'd rather die then betray it"  
  
There was a pause in which no one moved. Cota could see the faces. They burned into his mind and his attention was turned to Voldemort.  
  
"Very well then" Voldemort stated.  
  
He was going to try to knock Cota out. Cota knew this and readied his wand for an attack. When Voldemort raised his wand, so did Cota. There was one way to block that attack... Cota casted his spell and saw the looks of surprised horror on the Death Eater's faces. Cota had casted the most powerful blast spell he knew. It mixed with Voldemort's spell and the two acted like a match and a room full of gas. The building exploded in a humongous blast. The walls seemed to be liquid and moved in waves. Voldemort snarled and raised his wand toward Cota. Cota's eyes burned at the spell hit. Ice ran through him and he clenched his teeth together, however that wasn't enough to block the scream. The scream of agonizing pain that ripped through him. The spell blasted him and everything around him crumbles. Cota was struck to the ground and his world began to fade into nothingness. All the sound erupted through his ears in deafening bursts creating one high-pitched screech. That night, everything they had done, everyone who had fought, every drop of blood, and all the spells they had cast seemed to be summed up in that sound. It was the sound of death, and it was everywhere.  
  
*******  
  
Lyle sat on the steps to the academy. Everyone had been dismissed, but no one wanted to give up. It had been two hours since he arrived, and still all Lyle could think about was his lost teammates. They had fought so hard and done more then he could have imagined. Lyle looked across the field, a tiny, thin strip of light showed.  
  
"Ah, so dawn can start after all" He spat through clenched teeth.  
  
The reinforcements had been sent a few minutes ago thanks to James's debate skills. Lyle sighed deeply and looked back at the thin strip of light. It was gone! Darkness engulfed everything again and Lyle jumped to his feet. He focused on the spot like a hawk, his eyes narrow as he squinted at some, small, movement. There, again, the movement. Lyle readied his weapon and a few other people came out to see. James was among them and everyone had strange looks on their faces. Horror, alarm, anger, surprise, sadness, hope. Then the movement came again and Lyle prepared to attack, but stopped as a figure emerged. The figure was slow and seemed to hobble. As it came closer, Lyle saw that it was riding on a horse! Lyle threw his weapon down and ran toward the figure. He saw another horse behind it. The figure stepped out of the shadows, both horses appearing slowly. James saw one horse in particular. It was covered in blood, and rider less. The horse limped, wavering as he walked and his head was down. Its saddle was torn badly and there were burn marks on it. The horse came closer and James moved to it. Touching its forehead, lightly stroking it. Through the blood, James saw the familiar shape of a four-leafed clover. The rider, leading the horse, had a solemn look on his face. Lyle was the only one to speak.  
  
"Trevor" He breathed.  
  
The rider nodded slightly, as if it were a relief to hear his name. Paula ran out of the academy, toward Trevor and Lyle. They were the survivors. Five horses and three riders. Trevor was helped into the infirmary by Lyle and Paula. A graduated student from the guild of Magical Creatures, took Ocius. When he tried to take Patrick, Pat reared up and snorted, angry and hurt. James grabbed him and told the G.S that he'd take care of Patrick. James looked into the emerald green eyes, hollow and sad. Patrick had lost his best friend. Gyriph came over and nuzzled Pat, the way a father might. Pat stays still, looking into some unseen world. James takes him and lets him rest on some straw in a warm stable. Lily, Kira and Trinidy soon follow and they all work at healing Pat. Trinidy uses her small size to wash around his eyes. Kira uses a wet sponge to help clean him. Lily uses healing charms on his wounds and James works on filtering the poison out of Pat's blood. They work in silence, still in too much shock to converse. Had this happened? They had proof right infront of them, under their hands, yet no one wanted to believe it. Kira moved as if in some dream world where she was safe and none of this was happening. Kira looks out towards the east. There is no sun, just a very small, slowly growing line of sunflower yellow. Creeping up toward the academy gate, spilling over anything in its path. Yet no hope comes with it. The blue of the sky, the blue that appears for only a few seconds before dawn. That was the blue of Cota's eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Split up! Search everywhere. There MUST be some survivors," Oweiry commanded. They arrived at the scene only moments before and it had been a shock to everyone. The destruction was immense and the smell of blood was thick. It blew past them and choked them with it's sent. Oweiry's eyes were as cool and dark as always, yet determination, shock, hope and despair were lying behind them. They turned over a crumbled wall, sifting through the rubble, and would find no one there.  
  
"Help!" Oweiry's head jerked up at the sound. He ran towards it, stopping and waiting for it to come again. "Help me, please!" The desperate cry rang. Oweiry leapt off Kazan and began delicately moving the rocks. Derek was soon beside him, yanking out the stones, rolling them down and away, then getting another stone. Eventually they came to a sheet of solid concrete. Derek and Oweiry moved another rock and saw someone's arm. Derek patted the arm.  
  
"We'll get you out" He called. "Hold on"  
  
They moved the wall and pulled out the person. She couldn't move her legs and was extremely weak. Her hair was dark redish/brown and all out of place. Derek called for a healer and tried to ask the girl of anyone else was alive. She shook her head that she didn't know. Over the next fifteen minutes, they heard another cry. Soft, weak, but alive. It was barely audible and sounded extremely pained. They dug out its owner. He had a dislocated shoulder, which was easy to tell. He was bleeding heavily and was delirious. All together, that made five. Two were missing. They searched everywhere, and found nothing except the body of Zalik. He would be sent to be buried with his family. The sight of the dead rider brought everyone down. The two they had found were dying, and one was dead. Three were back at the academy, hurt, but aright. The other? An MIA. Lost, never to be forgotten, but lost. Oweiry sighed, they had to leave, they had to get the survivors to safety, but... Oweiry shook his head.  
  
"C-co" The girl sputtered.  
  
"Hmm?" Derek asked.  
  
"Cota...he.. They took... he... and explosion... some one screamed" The girl muttered. Derek's face was twisted into an expression of horror and he turned away, he didn't want to know that his friend was tortured to death. He didn't want to hear it. He wouldn't listen and it wouldn't be true. "I...I've never heard such a cry" The girl shivered and her eyes were wide.  
  
"Take her away" Derek breathed.  
  
"He wouldn't join them! He said no! I heard it!" The girl protested, as if unless she said it everyone would believe he was just missing because he joined them. "I heard it. He said he'd rather die!"  
  
Derek couldn't take it anymore. He waved for the healer's to take her to the academy, quickly. Everyone began leaving. Lisa ran over and announced that her team had left. Derek's team soon followed. Oweiry told his team to go, and they listened. The three students met each other's gazes. They didn't care if Cota was dead, they still wanted to find him.  
  
***  
  
Lily and James sat on a bench in the stable. Kira had taken to walking around with Trinidy. Pat was clean and feeling a lot better, but his heart stung just as hard as everyone else's. Kira sat under a tree on the grass. The golden light was creeping across the ground, purifying everything it touched. Kira's hair fell over her face as she stared at the ground. All the reinforcements had come back a while ago. Dawn was here. It was amazing how when you just sat, watching the sunrise, it seemed so fast. Yet tonight it took forever.  
  
"The day with out a dawn" Kira whispered.  
  
Trinidy patted her shoulder. "It'll be alright... Cota... Cota was a good person. He had a strong soul, so... he'll be fine. There are many stories of what happens after someone dies. Sometimes they are ghosts, sometimes they move on to a better place, some are reincarnated. It depends on what the person believed in"  
  
"What do you believe in?" Kira asked.  
  
"Oh, when fairies die they go to a happy place. A place where the elements are pure and strong. A place where magic is strong and used only for happiness. A place where the food is good and no one is ever hurt. A place where we wait to be reborn. A fairy that does great things and helps some one gets reborn as whatever they want to be. They are happier and treated better because they helped someone. There are evil fairies, but those usually get reborn as pixies," Trinidy explained.  
  
Kira nodded, it helped to believe that Cota was somewhere that he could be happy at, that he would be safe at. However, the thought of never seeing him again stung horribly. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be a family, forever and ever and ever. A rookie news reporter came and walked over to Kira. She kneeled infront of her and took out a pad of paper and a quill.  
  
"Hi there little girl" She said in a kindergarten teacher's voice.  
  
Kira gave her a confused look. "Hi" She answered, not knowing what else to say at a moment like this.  
  
"My name is Rita. I heard that the Ministry of Magic screwed up royal", She sounded quite happy about this. "Any comment?"  
  
Kira stared at her, the hurt showing in her eyes. Kira stood up, brushed herself off and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hold on sweetie!" Rita grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You have a picture with one of the riders in it. So you must be family"  
  
Trinidy scowled, this reporter was good, but what a bitc-  
  
"Hmmm, yep that must be a rider, otherwise you wouldn't be here" Rita paused, proud of herself. "What was his name?" She asked.  
  
"...was?" Kira asked, her voice showed her anger. "What WAS his name?" A new fear dawned on her. When someone died the only thing, left of them was their memory. What if no one knew the real them? What if people changed it? What if someone changed or destroyed the memory? Then they destroyed the person!  
  
"You're a cute little thing. Was he your brother? He has tortilla chip colored hair, that's a lot more yellow then yours, and the eye color is different. Was he adopted? Is he one of the survivors? How old was he? Would you say he was forced into a suicide mission? I heard someone was found dead? Do you know who it was? Do you know where that person's family is? How many were sent out and how many returned? Has anyone from the Ministry arrived here yet? Do you know where the survivors are? I would like to speak with them. Is Clef here now? I need-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Kira snapped, freeing herself from Rita's grip and running toward the stables. Trinidy took this opportunity to attack Rita, she dropped everything that she could from the tree and onto Rita's head.  
  
"Youch! Ow! Stop it! yowch!"  
  
When Rita moved out of range, Trinidy took to the immature act of hair pulling. Kira made it to the stable, jumped into James's arms and buried her face into his shirt. Lily gave her a surprised look and Trinidy hurried in ahead of Rita.  
  
"Keep her away from me!" Kira's muffled voice cried.  
  
Rita barged in and quickly put on a more adult act.  
  
"Hello, My name is Rita Skeeter. I'm a reporter for-"  
  
"I don't care at this point" James glared, and wrapped a protective arm around Kira.  
  
"How dare you" Lily scolded. "You hear about a change in counter attack plans and rush out here as soon as it is safe! Then you make a little girl cry! My little girl!"  
  
"I didn't mean to make her cry I was only-"  
  
"Being a coward" James filled in.  
  
"To afraid to ask an adult or wait patiently like every other decent human being for an official report! People died tonight, and you could care less. You just want a story. These are human beings. People like you and me. You make them seem like items and shame on you!" Lily had had enough. "You who can easily act like human life is nothing! What if it was YOU! huh? What if it was you who were lying somewhere, bleeding to death. Would you want some snott-nosed reporter trying to interview you or your family!?"  
  
"The people have a right to know what happened here" Rita responded the textbook answer.  
  
"The riders protect them everyday. Aurors risk their lives killing magical creatures that threaten their lives everyday. Tonight we did our jobs, we protected the public, and we suffer for it" James stated, eyes cold as ice.  
  
"I heard you sent G.Ss"  
  
"I'll need to talk to your supervisor, unless you are of higher rank then them you will say their name with respect!" James's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it felt like a command.  
  
"As you wish. I heard the academy sent Graduated students. Not, full fledged riders" Rita pursed her lips together and glared an 'answer that' glare.  
  
"Yes, tonight the public was protected by younger riders" James answered, not giving her anymore answers then what would be in the official report.  
  
"Why?" Rita asked, lips shooting open and head shaking slightly, giving James an arrogant stare.  
  
"To prevent an ambush" James answered, walking away from Rita.  
  
"But, isn't that exactly what happened?!?!" Rita demanded, pointing her index finger in a triumphant symbol of victory.  
  
"Yes, you see. We got our information from the Ministry. They got their information" He paused staring her in the face. "From a news reporter"  
  
Rita stopped, she couldn't think of a comeback for that. How was she supposed to put a spin on that? "You've got to give me more than that! How can I report THAT! 'Ministry takes advice from a reporter'... no, that would only make people laugh"  
  
"Laugh!" Lily mocked. "You tell the public that people died and expect them to laugh? God save your soul"  
  
James set Kira down at the tree she had been at before. Rita walked past him and Grabbed Kira's necklace.  
  
"I'll need this for a picture" She stated. Kira responded by giving her a swift kick to the shin and reclaiming her locket. James turned to Rita.  
  
"You'll be leaving now" He said, his voice somber and his eyes downcast and weary.  
  
"I'm not ready yet" Rita protested.  
  
"I wasn't asking" James confirmed. "Ah, here comes two guards now, they'll accompany you off the property. If I see you here again I will have you arrested and sent to Azkaban" James had hold of her arm and walked her toward the guards. They took her off the premises, and refused to say a word to her.  
  
James walked inside, followed by Lily, and Kira sat on the bench outside the door. Trinidy went to go find some food and Kira stared down at her shoes. The sun was eye level now. Every rider that had returned was in the infirmary and everyone else was either going home, going to their rooms, or simply sulking around. James sits beside Lily as Clef expressed his sadness at their loss. He tells James that if he wants he can take vacation time, or extra shifts, whatever helps. He mentions that James can request a new squire and one will be found quickly. James just shakes his head.  
  
"No one could replace Cota" He says.  
  
Clef nods sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do to help you? Both of you?" He asks.  
  
Lily and James shake their heads at the same time. "We've got good friends" James states.  
  
"Yes, I've heard" Clef smiled. "Have you spoken to them recently?"  
  
"Yes" Lily states. "We were actually thinking of asking Peter to be Kira's Godfather"  
  
"Yes" James nods, a smile forming on his face. "Sirius would be a bit to rough for a girl, and I don't want her knowing how to defeat a Bogart at age four, so Remus is out too"  
  
"We... we were going to ask Cota" Lily breathes, tears streaming down her face. "But he's more like a brother" She sniffs.  
  
"Well, maybe Kira can go spend time with Peter and you too can take a cruise, paid for by me" Clef offers. "You don't have to answer now" He adds.  
  
They finish their meeting with James promising to send an owl after they have considered the cruise. James walks out the door and sighs as he remembers that he hadn't taken Rita's notepad.  
  
"Now everything will be twisted round before nightfall" James sighs and pats Kira on the head.  
  
"... I... I didn't want her destroying him" Kira whimpers.  
  
"Hmm?" James asked.  
  
Kira slowly reaches out her hand and gives James Rita's notepad.  
  
"You stole her notepad" James asks in astonishment.  
  
"I didn't want her to destroy him" Kira sobs, rubbing her eyes and shivering. "Please, don't give it back to her"  
  
James looks over at Lily, she has also started to cry again. James sits down next to Lily and pulls Kira up onto his lap.  
  
"Everything's gonna be alright" James whispers. "In time" 


	31. Holding On To Hope

Eve: Hey Reviewers.  
  
Sarah: Wow, we have a lot today.  
  
Eve: That's 'cause Mike isn't here *grinning*  
  
Sarah: Well... there are a few flamers...  
  
Eve: Ignore 'em. I'm doing my best. They want me to update everyday, yet still have time to look up all the words, check the spelling, reread the story, write the story, make it a long chapter, And still work on my other story Those Who Defy Their Destiny. Flamers suck; just ignore 'em.  
  
Sarah:... I just typed everything you said.  
  
Eve: !...are we doing the O.C.C now!  
  
Sarah: Yeah, and you know the rule, no stopping or editing ANYTHING out.  
  
Eve: Moving on! I really do like writing the story. I wana be in a story.... I'll have to write me in latter, I'll be a background character. Anyone else wana join me? Sorry, for any spelling errors I'll correct them as soon as I have time. Reviewers Rev-  
  
Sarah: Wait! When is Harry going to-  
  
Eve: Do you mind! I'm trying to make the little starry things appear so I can start the chapter!  
  
Sarah: Yeah, I was a good idea to make the code words for that be Reviewers Review.  
  
************* Chapter 44 Holding on to Hope  
  
James and Lily stare into each other's eyes. They always knew that someday Cota would leave. They just never knew how attached they had grown to him. People urged them to go home and rest, but they stayed. They stayed because of a few reasons. Reason number one was that Cota helped to build that house. His things were there and it would be too hard to face. Home, seemed more like a monster. You get to it and it hurts you. Just the thought of going home unnerved them. The second reason is that Kira refused. She was a child, she refused to give up hope. Even in a hopeless situation. Kira loved the idea of hope. Cota had explained it to her and in her mind, it was beautiful. 'Hope' Cota had said. 'Means shining a light in the darkness and never giving up. It's an action and a thing. In action form, hope is saying 'we'll be fine, we just need to...' or 'everything is fine' or 'it'll be alright' or 'we can make it,' it's always believing that you control your own destiny and are not willing to give up without trying. In thing form, hope is a friendly face in a strange land, a guiding star when you're lost at night, hope is a person too. Did you know that?' Cota had asked. Kira shook her head and stared at him, her expression asked 'who is hope?' Cota just smiled and tapped her on the nose. 'You are, you turned out to be the nicest little girl I know, when everyone else said you'd be mean' Cota smiled his famous smile. In Kira's mind, there was nothing as good as hope. It was a hero, it was a mindset, it was a thing, and it was perfect. It was so real to her that she seemed to hold it in her hands and use it as a candle in a world of darkness.  
  
However, James feared that hope couldn't save his little girl now. This tinny child that wasn't lucky enough to have the mindset that someone her age should have at a time like this. The mindset of a one year old. A child that young wouldn't completely understand any of this and wouldn't remember it. Alas, Kira understood it as best a seven year old could. Someone she loved is dead. How could she handle it? Having something so perfect just ripped out from under her? He kissed Kira on the top of her head. 'Cota' James thought. 'Was nineteen years old. Most witches and wizards can live to be over a hundred. He had his entire life ahead of him and only a blink behind him. Cota was one of those people that appreciated each moment so he wouldn't be looking back on his life and wishing he had just taken the time to appreciate what a great life he had been living. No, Cota knew. James looked back at Lily, she was stroking Kira's hair and looked over at him. Trinidy talked to Kira, just telling her about things like unicorns and phoenixes. Anything beautiful that she could think of. Lily and James soon were called away. They had things to take care of. James had to get work done. He had paperwork stored up from his vacation time, people to meet, jobs to accomplish. Lily needed to send an owl to work and get information on what needed to be done. She never thought she'd be handling her own case, never thought she'd be a client. Lily was good at helping other people, she didn't know how to comfort herself. However, she didn't need to. James was there for her, he was all she needed. They both stood up, trying to figure out who would take Kira.  
  
"I wana stay here" She'd answer. They both looked at each other, silently trying to decide what to do. "This place is supposed to be safe and I wana stay here" Kira interrupted their thoughts.  
  
James sighed and walked into the room, behind the bench. Lily hugged Kira and headed out to find an owl. Kira stayed, not letting go of her hope. She waited half an hour more, her head dropped, and her eyes started to close. Trinidy was also tired and was sitting on the arm of the bench, looking out across the field. Her eyes started to close as she saw something. She didn't know what, but something was out there! Shadows fell over the hill. Trinidy stood up and squinted her eyes in an effort to get a better look. She saw someone's face appear, then another boys face, then a girl's face!  
  
"Kira!" Trinidy chirped. Kira jumped in a paranoid fashion and looked at Trinidy with wide eyes.  
  
Trinidy hopped around and pointed, Kira turned her head and saw them. Slowly they came up the hill, tiredly, uneasily they moved. Kira recognized the riders immediately. Oweiry, Derek, Lisa- Kira stopped and gasped. Her eyes shining in a watery mist that seemed to sparkle like crystals. Her mouth was open in an amazing smile of pure ecstasy. Kira leaped from the bench and ran forward.  
  
"COTA!!!!" She called as she ran.  
  
Cota's blue eyes stared back at her, his face was covered in dirt, he was bleeding badly, and was barely recognizable. However, the eyes made Kira know who it was. The unbelievable blue of his eyes. The shining Sapphires surrounded by snow and a black pearl center. He was being held up by Oweiry and Derek. James bolted from the room upon hearing the name and stood in shocked bliss as he too recognized the shining eyes. Lily came around the corner, dropping the lunch she had been in the process of bringing James and Kira. Derek and Oweiry kneeled, letting Cota rest. He smiled weakly at Kira and opened his arms. She jumped into them and hugged him tightly. Cota didn't care if it hurt, he was too happy to care. He'd been rescued from the dead and was back with everything he had wanted to live for. His friends and family.  
  
"Hey, Kirameku" He whispered to her.  
  
"I never gave up hope, I knew you weren't dead" Kira cried.  
  
"Me? Nah" Cota laughed.  
  
"Almost" Oweiry corrected him.  
  
"Kill joy" Cota said to Oweiry, his voice cracking slightly. He was still smiling.  
  
They were quickly surrounded by people and Cota was carted away to the infirmary. James ran along beside him, grabbing his hand, and giving him a proud smile. Lily followed behind him, being sure to stay out of the way. She was followed by Oweiry, Derek, Lisa, and Kira. Only James was allowed in with Cota though, so the rest went to pacing in the waiting room. Even Trinidy was pacing back and forth on a chair. Lily was wringing her hands out in a nervous fashion. One of the students from the guild of writing, brought them food. They sat and ate in silence. After an few hours of waiting, eating, watching a quidditch match, freaking out, counting dots on the ceiling, and watching another quidditch match, James came out.  
  
"He's gonna be okay. You-Know-Who, didn't use a killing spell on him... Cota's asleep so I don't think we are gonna know what happened anytime soon" James announced to the strange looking group of people. His eyes traveled over to the three students who had rescued Cota.  
  
"Don't look at us! We got no clue how he lived" Derek stated, hands out to his side.  
  
Kira had a happy lil grin on her face that hadn't gone away since she saw Cota and was the most awake out of all of them, this includes Trinidy, who had been flying around everywhere. Oweiry seemed to be practicing his glare on a poor little butterfly, Lisa was tapping her wand nervously in her hand and staring intently at the ceiling, Derek was pacing, adding a pause at the end before he whirled around and started over, Lily went from wringing her hands out to holding James's hand as they discussed names for the baby, Trinidy was feeling sorry for the butterfly and pacing on her chair, Kira looked around, noticing everything for the first time with out all the chaos. She didn't like the smell here and shook her head as she backed away. The quidditch match ended and Lisa walked over to Oweiry, she picked the butterfly up, it seemed paralyzed under his gaze, and moved it out of his sight while giving him 'the look'. The look we have all received by someone as if to say 'you should be ashamed of yourself.' Oweiry glared at her and she turned the corner to get out of his sight. Kira walked over as Oweiry went to glaring at the floor. Derek waited patiently for the floor to burst into flames and wished Cota was there so they could bet on how long it would take. Kira stepped into Oweiry's gaze and Derek made a startled 'ughhh' sound and hoped the little girl didn't burst into flames. Kira stared up at Oweiry. His eyes softened and he slid down the wall. Sitting on the floor he was still taller then her. Kira simply sat down next to him in silence, he seemed to be the one who needed someone right then. Even if only to practice his glare on. However, Oweiry didn't glare at her, he sighed and patted her on the head.  
  
"He'll be alright" Oweiry stated.  
  
Kira smiled, he hadn't given up hope. If Oweiry hadn't then no one had. He was a realist, so if he believed it, it must be true.  
  
"I know" Kira answered.  
  
****** ~3 hours later~  
  
A doctor walks into the room and James's eyes snap to attention. Lily follows suit, Lisa gets out of her chair, Derek turns his head, Oweiry glares at the doctor, giving a look that quite simply stated 'good news or you die' and Kira sat there, hiding behind Oweiry. She didn't like the lab coat the doctor was wearing.  
  
"James, Lily, you can see him now" As for everyone else, he's doing fine, but we can't have anymore then who he's been living with visiting him right now. Come back tomorrow" The doctor stated.  
  
Oweiry started to get up and Kira grabbed his cloak. The doctor disappeared behind the doors again and Kira peeked out from behind her hiding spot...Oweiry.  
  
"I don't appreciate being a human shield," Oweiry stated to Kira, who realized what she was doing and let go. Oweiry stood up and went with Derek and Lisa, to the stalls. James waved Kira over and they all entered the infirmary, and then followed the doctor over to Cota's room. When they entered the room, Cota was lying on a bed and looked half-asleep. He opened his eyes when he heard them and gave a soft smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" James asked, the concern showing in his voice.  
  
"Me? I'm fine, just a few scratches" Cota lied.  
  
"Really?" 'Cause you look fine," Lily states.  
  
"That's good to hear after having a wall pried off you", Cota laughed.  
  
"Hello" Kira waved, standing on a chair.  
  
"Hey, Kiramaku" Cota greeted, waving back as best he could.  
  
"What happened?" James asked. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" He adds quickly.  
  
"I gotta make a report latter anyway" Cota shrugs.  
  
"Tell me and I'll write it for you" James states, breaking protocol and not caring one damn bit.  
  
" Deal" Cota smiles.  
  
Cota begins to explain everything that happened that night, wording hr needed details so that Kira wouldn't understand completely, but James would. He explained about how the death eaters had captured him and how You- Know-Who, had tried to make him join. He told how he tripped his captor and fought and how he was almost gonna give up.  
  
"I reached to grab another knife and felt this" Cota explained and held up Kira's toy raccoon. Kira's eyes sparkled with happiness. "And I told him I had something worth living for that he could never have, or make me betray. So when he tried to knock me out I used-"  
  
"The Gijaru spell" James finished, understanding.  
  
Cota nodded. "Yep, and it worked. So he fired another attack and then had to jump back as the walls came a tumblin down", Cota laughed. "I never though I'd say that I was lucky enough to get trapped under a mount of rock and a wall, but her couldn't reach me and they all just left. I guess they were P.O'd-"  
  
"P.O'd" Kira asked Lily, in a whisper.  
  
"Pi-" She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Pretty..."  
  
"Ouched" Cota filled in. "By the walls falling on 'em"  
  
Cota explained how everything went dark and-  
  
*~*~Flash Back*~*~  
  
Cota lay on his back, opening his eyes slightly and seeing that the sun was up. He listened and couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see out of one eye and sighed as the thought of being blind washed over him. Warm, sticky, liquid surrounded him and he couldn't feel his legs. He looked up at the sun again.  
  
'Reinforcements will come at dawn... dawn has passed. I'd been waiting for it all night... and it's passed'  
  
He listened for any sound that would reassure him that the rescue teams were still there, but heard nothing. A small tingling started in his side and slowly grew, he realized that there was a knife in his side, the one Mcnair had stolen from him. Cota sighs heavily and closes his eyes. He as going to die here. The rescue team hadn't found him and he was going to die here. Cota wiped his hand over his blind eyes, feeling something wet on it. He pulls his hand back to reveal blood! Thick, warm blood! Cota quickly wiped more off, panicking and shaky. He cleared his eyelid of the blood and opens his eye. He isn't blind, just scared, alone, hurt...hopeless. Cota feels the raccoon in his pocket. No, not hopeless. He just had to find a way out... Then he heard a sound, a soft scraping sound. The sound went on in a steady pattern. It was joined by another, slightly farther away sound. They sounds became rhythmical in a way that made Cota feel they had been doing for a long time. It seemed, not practiced, but more as if that ever was making the sound had been doing for such a long while, without a break, that it had become a natural movement to it. Scrape, tap, scrape, tap, tap, tap, scrap, slide, scrape, tap, scrape, tap, tap, tap, slide. A thought struck Cota, what if it was the Death Eaters? The scraping could easily be a heavy rock being moved and the tap could be it hitting another rock as it was thrown out of the way! The sliding could be them moving all the rocks out of the way with a spell. That was the procedure wasn't it. Big rocks, little rocks, a spell, then back to searching.... No, the Death Eater's wouldn't put forth that much work. Cota heard the sound stop and then a lot of scraping noises.  
  
"Hey, I see something!" A voice rang out, the voice sounded familiar. Cota listened hard. "It's his sword... and it'd bloody!" Derek's voice called.  
  
"At least he got a few good blows into the demons" Oweiry's cold, shard voice spat. "I'm hoping we find You-Know-Who's head!" His voice came as an evil hiss.  
  
"Oweiry... you're an extremely scary person, do you know that?" Lisa's voice rang like a bell.  
  
Cota breathed a swift sigh of relief and tried to free his hand so he could grab his wand.  
  
"Eew, Derek!" Lisa's voice came.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put that down!"  
  
"... Why?"  
  
"'CAUSE IT'S A DEATH EATER!!!"  
  
"I don't remember you complaining about healing the horse that we found" Derek stated and Cota heard him push something that landed with a slight groan, onto the grass.  
  
"The horse wasn't trying to kill a friend" Lisa spat and Cota heard her reluctantly start a healing spell. A weak healing spell.  
  
Back to silence again, concentrating on working was their only mindset. Lisa healed the Death Eater so he wouldn't die... right then, and then climbed up onto a wall that was still intact and worked as a survey point. Derek stopped and Cota heard a soft sound come from him. The sound you make when you are praying something isn't what you think it might be, and when you want deeply to be wrong. Then he picked something up and moved it. Cota heard it land... it sounded, not like a rock, but softer. Derek shook himself and went back to work.  
  
Cota let out a sympathetic groan as he realized what had happened. 'He found a limb, a human limb and he's hoping it isn't me' Derek went back to his work and Cota tried desperately to grab his wand, he could feel himself begin to black out again. He went in and out of consciousness many times before he was finally able to send up even the smallest distress signal. It was enough, Cota began loosing conscious. Derek, however, saw the signal and leapt forward, calling Oweiry and Lisa. Oweiry somehow was the first one there and began rapidly pulling rocks away from the small hole Cota had used to send out a signal. Derek joined him and then Lisa, they pulled at the rocks and eventually were able to see Cota.  
  
"Hold on!" Derek shouted and the quickened their pace as best they could.  
  
Cota felt the soft breeze that was relief. He was safe, he would be okay. This horrible night would be nothing but a memory soon. His vision was blurry now and there was a bright light. Cota felt some one grab his arm and another person moved the wall and Lisa stood by to heal Cota, incase the wall was the only reason he wasn't bleeding to death.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" Oweiry casted.  
  
Derek pulled Cota out from under the wall, which was levitating a few feet off the ground, and Lisa quickly jumped in with a curing charm. Exhausted they all made their way over to the safety of the hidden path by the hill and collapsed to the ground. They all knew it was okay now, they made it. They'd rest and then go to the academy, everything was okay now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So... that's what happened" Cota ended.  
  
"Dear god" James whispered, so low that no one else heard it.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay now" Cota smiles, rubbing her head softly.  
  
"Pat is here too!" Kira exclaims. "He's resting in the stall, we cured him and washed him up"  
  
"That's good, poor Patrick. Make sure you tell him I'm alright, will you?" Cota requests.  
  
James nods and Lily smiles, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Here you are Kira" Cota says, handing her the raccoon.  
  
"No, you hold on to it, okay?" Kira hands it back to him.  
  
"In that case you gotta give it a na-designation" Cota explains.  
  
They had been looking through name books for weeks and it should have been easy to pick a name. Yet Kira's mind was blank, still to clutter by the events of the day.  
  
"How about Mikomi?" Cota asks.  
  
"Mikomi?"  
  
"Yep, it means hope" He smiles.  
  
"Okay then, you hold on to Mikomi" Kira smiles back.  
  
*****  
  
Eve: Okay I have an IMOPRTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! *being glared at by Gilbert Librarian.*  
  
Sarah: Yeah... I started the chapter on accident as she remembered the announcement.  
  
Eve: FanFiction.net was acting up the last four days...and. *sniff* and.... oh it's too sad.  
  
Sarah: *sniff* we lost all the reviews for those days.  
  
Eve: *crying* they were sooooo nice, I saved em to me computer... if you guys post em again I'll do something nice for you like try and update everyday.  
  
Sarah: That's another thing! We got a flamer yelling that it was pathetic not to have at least as many reviews as you do chapters sooooo  
  
Eve: Could you guys, please, maybe, possibly  
  
Sarah: Review after every chapter... please.  
  
Eve: I beseech you.  
  
Sarah: Okay, enough groveling  
  
Eve" Reviewers *pleading* Review 


	32. Daily Routine

Mike: Hey! I'm back!!!!  
  
Sarah: Yep, you were gone while Eve and I delt with e spammers and FanFiction.net not updating anything we posted!  
  
Mike: um... I'm sorry... OH! That was why Eve has Reviews saved into her story file!  
  
Sarah:... you read her story file?  
  
Mike: When is Harry going to be born!?  
  
Sarah: That's not gonna work on me.  
  
Mike:... Soooo, I heard Eve was nearly in the hospital.  
  
Sarah: Yeah... but she wouldn't go... stubborn.  
  
Mike: so, lets start the fic.  
  
Sarah: FIRST, I'd like to say hi to the reviewers, hi. Second, I hope you like the story and Eve is working on a web site!!!! It'll be done soon, she says... stubborn... anyway. Lets get on with the fic.  
  
*a long pause in which nothing happens*  
  
Mike:... Do something.  
  
Sarah:... Oh yeah ON WITH THE FIC  
  
*******  
  
Over the next few days, Lily and James got back to a somewhat normal schedule. They woke up, ate breakfast, then Kira would go with Lily to work, James would go to work. Kira went to a gymnastics and cheer lesson for two hours. After her gymnastics and cheer lesson, she would go into a beginners drawing class. She stayed there for half an hour and then James came and they went to the park behind the bakery and practiced hovablading. James was a master at it and Kira admired his talent greatly. They spent about half an hour together, then he took Kira to the hotel and headed back to work. Kira would take a nap and then Lily would come and they'd have lunch together. After lunch, Kira and Trinidy headed up to the hotel room to watch a movie. After the movie, it was their jobs to keep occupied for another two hours. Lily thought a two-hour dance class was a bit extreme, but she didn't know what else to do. Kira was too young for a preschool. After the two hours, Lily comes and they go home. Kira and Lily always stopped in to a health food store and got smoothies. Kira's favorite was strawberry and Lily liked peach. Kira watched them put all these different green things, nuts and all these things that were supposed to help your skin, or help your sight, or help your energy level, or metabolism. Kira drank hers without complaint. She liked the strawberry flavor, just wished she didn't have to have all the other stuff too. Most of it was strawberries so it took your mind of the other things, but in Kira's opinion, eating grass was yucky unless you were an animal. When they got home, Kira practiced drawing the fish in the stream, Trinidy convinced the fish to come, Lily cooked dinner, and James usually finished up on paperwork. When dinner was over Kira was sent to bed, Trinidy followed and Lily and James stayed up, doing whatever they wanted to do.  
  
The next morning the routine started all over again, only after work Lily took Kira to the health food shop where they met James. Then headed to the academy. When they got their they visited Cota, untill visiting hours were over. It was May now and everyone had settled into the routine. Kira had been through another one of Voldemort's attacks, this one was farther away. The academy sent the real riders to do a counter attack and made sure it would not be an ambush like last time. They were to attack, pull back, and leave. That's all they could do. Cota was supposed to be coming home soon and Kira couldn't wait. James got to visit him every day between jobs. Today was James's day to take Kira, her dance teacher was on vacation. James woke up, ate breakfast, walked outside with Kira, put her on the horse, jumped on behind her, and was off.  
  
"Y'know" He smiled down as her as they sped down the rider trail. "Lils will never allow me to do this when your brother is born"  
  
Kira clung to the horn of the saddle for dear life and had a happy look in her eyes. "Why not?" She asked as James hurdled a tree branch and they both had to hang on tightly to avoid falling off.  
  
James grinned widely. "She gave me rules," He explained. "Do not take baby on broom, Do not let Sirius teach the baby anything, Do not assume that he is a tough kid and can handle something, Do not pull a prank while watching the baby, and Do not put baby on possible death trap, A.K.A this horse, at least not untill he is two or three, probably gonna be three"  
  
"Oh" Kira said. "He has to wait untill he's two?"  
  
James shrugged. "Yeah"  
  
Kira smiled up at her father. "That makes me the lucky one"  
  
James smiled down at her as he rode. "Yep"  
  
They arrived at the academy after taking the portal. Kira's eyes were about the size of a snitch and her pupils were extremely small. Her hands clutched the saddle like her life depended on it and she sat perfectly still. James hopped off and Kira decided to stay right where she was. James just laughed and walked Gyriph over to the stables, with Kira still perched on top.  
  
"I think I know why mommy doesn't want you taking the baby to work," She stated after a while. James laughed and helped her down. She went into Pat's stall and patted him on the head, after climbing up to the top of the stable and sitting on the wall. Pat neighed in delight and continued eating hay out of the hay bag. A stable hand took Gyriph and James walked over to Kira.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and hopped off the wall. James dropped her off at the infirmary, promising to be back in an hour. Kira went to visit Cota and James hurried to his office. He was used to Cota acting as a secretary in between classes, now he had to do everything on his own. Today he was to meet with a new client. A Mr. Lucius Malfoy. James looked at the clock, he had an hour and a half before he had to meet him. He turned to his next order of business. There was a huge ogre near a Muggle town, that needed to be dealt with right away. The client that hired him was an elderly man by the name of Fredrick Parvone. James went to the council room and explained his course of action. The council members of course approved it, they didn't want to turn down a fellow council member, because then he could turn down them. James then headed for the stable, word had already been sent to get Gyriph ready. James hopped onto Gyriph and took off. He arrived at Mr. Parvone's house and could see the problem. The ogre was massive and seemed to be debating the best way to get across the river. Debating, ha! That was a laugh its small brain was probably going, 'water, kill...can't kill...hmmm... ogre like kill things' James mocked. He hated ogres. Ogres were hells trash. They ate humans, destroyed everything and could only be defeated if you knew the right technique. (No, shoving a wand up their nose is not the proper technique, that works on trolls only) James walked over to Fredrick's house and rang the bell. The elderly man answered and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw it was a rider. He explained exactly what had happened.  
  
"I woke up and looked out me window and I sees this big ogre outside. He seemed to be ignoring me so I sent me owl with a letter to the Zagan Academy. I know we're s'posed ta jus let em alone, but I can't let 'im cross da river"  
  
"What is that?" James asked, trying to get a feel for the situation.  
  
"There are kids o'er there. They come at 'bout two o'clock, to play soccer"  
  
James nodded and walked out side again. He mounted Gyriph and strode over to the ogre. James stared at it, wondering why it would be here and not in some cave waiting for innocent victims. The ogre swung an axe at James and Gyriph quickly jumped out of the way and grew wings. James patted Gyriph and he took off in flight. Flying just barely out of range from the ogre's attacks. It was a horned plains ogre. Tan, yellow skin, buckskin clothes, coyote hide belt with copper buckle, longer blond hair, horns that face up, lots of muscle, claws, and of course, the axe. James swooped down on the ogre, it looked like it had already nearly eaten someone today. There were a few bloody handprints on its face and it looked like it had been slashed in the left eye, but the person had gotten away. James could tell because plain ogres have a rule. You eat meat, you sleep for three day. That was how unbelievably stupid they were. It was a ritual and no matter how small the meal, they slept for two days. That as why ogres usually attacked villages or trade routs. They usually went for big targets so they wouldn't die of hunger. A grown man and his horse seemed like an excellent idea for a meal to the ogre. However, James had other plans. He swooped low again, on the left side. The ogre tried to attack, but missed, not used to having a sight impairment. James attacked with flamen. (Holy spirit in Latin) The ogre growled angrily as it was hit by the spell. James jumped down from Gyriph, charging toward the ogre on foot. This confused the ogre as it had been planning on dealing with one thing, not two. James grabbed his wand and cast a binding spell. He bound the ogre and casted divine sleep. The ogre shook off the spell. James had bound him with silver so he couldn't get free, yet he wasn't giving up. The ogre used what movement he had to swing his axe at James, who rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. The ogre went to attack James again, but he quickly shot at it with holy. Since James was not a priest, he'd have to attack like a Samurai warrior. James leapt to the side and grabbed a long stick from the forest. He quickly transfigured it into a katana and leapt toward the ogre. The ogre swung the axe at James and James stood his ground. He used a freezing spell on the ogre. He then stabbed the katana into the ogre's gut. James chanted the words to the holy spell repeatedly, gaining intensity and the ogre shone in a bright light. James stepped back and the ogre was pierced by the light until it was nothing but a giant ball of light. The light faded, and the ogre was gone. James transfigured the katana back into a stick and threw it into the forest. Fredrick stood in awe and clapped. James smiled his 'best player on the quiditch field' smile.  
  
"I've ne'er seen anyone transfigure something so quickly n come up wit such a pure item" Fredrick exclaimed.  
  
"I had a lot of practice in school" James flashed a cocky smile and called Gyriph. Fredrick took out a bag of money and paid it to James. James nodded his thanks and mounted Gyriph. James looked at his watch, he had fifteen minutes to get to the academy, pick up Kira and meet his new client if he wanted to be early. James urged Gyriph on faster and they flew to the academy at top speed. He made it to the academy and Kira was waiting for him.  
  
"Kira?" James asked, surprised.  
  
"Cota said you had a meeting and had to deal with someone's 'pet,' so I should meet you here, lest you be late" Kira explained.  
  
"...He's supposed to be resting, not worrying about me" James signed and they headed for the academy client room. "Did you ask him how he got hold of my schedual?"  
  
"Uh hu" Kira answered, skipping along beside her father.  
  
"And he said?' James asked.  
  
"He said to tell you that you had a five fifteen with Sirius, a six thirty with a student, who is having trouble with transifuration spells, a-" Kira skipped happily along.  
  
"I get it, I get it" James shook his head.  
  
James walked in three minutes early and asked the receptionist of Lucius Malfoy had arrived yet. The receptionist nodded and explained that Lucius had arrived only a few seconds ago and had been sent to room seven. James nodded his thanks and walked to room seven. He opened the door and his eyes flashed an image of the room. James had the ability to make his mind act like a camera, he always took to notice what his client was doing before he entered the room. If they were sitting in the chair looking nervous, they were either on the poor side, of were being stalked. If they were looking confidently around the room. They were on the rich side and just had a minor problem that could grow to be a bigger one. Lucius was sitting in the chair and seemed to be spacing out. Kira followed James into the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" James greeted, extending his hand in a warm gesture.  
  
Lucius was silent, but stood up and shook hands with James. He didn't smile and seemed to think he was above everyone.  
  
"Have a seat" James gestured towards the chair and took a seat behind the desk. Kira sat on the floor in the corner and practiced drawing. Lucius shot her a snake like glare and she stared back at him and smiled. He sat down and stared across the desk at James, who was thumbing through the report. "You're here because you feel that someone may be stalking you?" James asked as he read the report.  
  
"...No" Lucius cold voice stated. "My son. I think someone might want to kill him" Kira noticed a distinct difference in the was Lucius said 'son,' and the way James said it. Sames said it with hope, pride, and love. Lucius said it as if simply talkng about a friend. 'oh yeah, him, he's my son... anyway what are we doing on Friday?'  
  
"Why would someone try to kill your son?" James asked, looking Lucius straight in the eyes.  
  
"Does that matter? We are a wealthy family; I do not want someone trying to destroy my son because they are jealous" Lucius stated.  
  
"So you want someone to protect your son?" James asked.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes. I want someone who is highly trained. Money is no factor" He informed James.  
  
"Alright" James opened up a magical drawer and twirled his wand inside it. A file came up and James opened it. He nodded and shut the drawer. He handed the file to Lucius.  
  
"That is the man you want. Gail Zarkosa, graduated student. Has already been a body guard five times and specializes in keeping a low profile for high society cases" James explained.  
  
Council members are also like councilors at times. They are assigned a certain number of graduated students. Their jobs are to check in with the students and choose the proper jobs for them. James is very active in his role and talks to the guild masters every chance he has to hear their concerns or praises about one of the graduated riders under his listing. Cota, as secretary, also met with the students and heard their side of the story. Why they wanted to become riders and what they hoped to accomplish. Gail came from a poor family, but grew up with a very strict mannerism. He knew how to act and had a certain look about him that made him easy to accept in high society. He had a handsome face and eyes that glittered like champagne. He didn't have a wild appearance, he was well built and looked good in any outfit. He was calm and respectful, yet could pounce on a threat at a moments notice. He also had a good eye for potential dangers, and knew how to turn a chaotic scene into a joke. He could distinguish a scene and knew what to say when people got flustered. His only flaw was his pride. If someone insulted him, he didn't shrug it off, he made a comeback, if someone pushed him, he pushed back. If someone insulted his family... there was hell to pay. Gail had been working on that and was doing better, though James doubted he'd every gain complete control over his emotions.  
  
"...Er, well... I had heard good references about another rider" Lucuis stated, not even bothering to look at the file.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, Gail is very talented. I have spoken to him my self and he has gotten many good reviews" James explained.  
  
Lucius reluctantly flipped open the file. His eyes went immediately to blood type. That was his way out, he couldn't be seen hiring a mud-blood. However, James wasn't stupid, he knew Malfoy's reputation. Gail was of a long time wizard family that was well respected even though they lacked money. Lucius saw this and signed inwardly. His eyes scanned to the age. 32. His lips curled slightly and he quickly put on a slightly disappointed look.  
  
"I was hoping for someone younger... a teenager maybe" Lucius stated in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice.  
  
"A teenager? Wouldn't you like someone with more training?" James asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, an older rider would be more appropriate, but that would be just what an attacker would expect. Besides I like the idea of my son having someone younger. That way as he grows up, and gets new body guards, he can eventually have someone close to his own age" Lucius explained. "Anyway, I requested that you handle this because I... trust... your opinion. Isn't there someone else you can assign me. Someone you've worked with?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Your squire, perhaps" Lucius interrupted.  
  
"Cota?" James asked, surprised.  
  
"Don't be so surprised, I heard you were good, so I wanted your help, you can't come yourself, so I want someone you trust, that would be your squire. Do you have a file on him?"  
  
Kira stared at Lucius, something was wrong. James got the same feeling.  
  
"Actually" James stared, making his face and voice seem like he was regretting something. "Cota was involved in a recent mission. He... He can't help you" James stated, he wanted it to seem that Cota was dead. He wasn't sure why, but something told him that this man wanted more then he was letting onto.  
  
"That is a shame. Are you quite sure?"  
  
James pretended to be some-what sad as he answered. "I'm sure"  
  
Lucius nodded, irritably and stood up. "That's to bad, must have been a long night" He mumbled.  
  
"What about your son? Shall I send for Gail?" James asked.  
  
Lucius waved him off and opened the door. James watched him go. 'How did he know the mission I was talking about had been at night?' James stared after Lucius and realization hit him. Lucius was a Death Eater. James shook his head, he must be careful from now on about who he talked to. He already feared that Voldemort was planning on killing him. That was why he lived in a Muggle neighborhood and never told anyone except close friends where he lived. No one could see the house, unless Sirius allowed them to. Call it paranoid, but he had gotten Voldemort's old job.  
  
*****  
  
Mike: I'm intrigued... let's look at chapter 46!  
  
Sarah: Well... okay!  
  
*Both of them get hit with a spinning ruler*  
  
Eve: Hey guys, did you really think I'd let you do that?  
  
Sarah: Eve...  
  
Mike: You're supposed to be resting.  
  
Eve: I know, but the reviewers really shone brightly even with the complications, and I wanted to thank them personaly.  
  
Sarah: How'd you know we'd look through the chapters?  
  
Eve: *smiles* TDM, thanks a lot for your reviews, they were so sweet. 'If you become a professional writer let me know so I can buy your books.'  
  
Mike: Eve, stop floating around and go get some rest.  
  
Eve: Scarlett*eyes, thanks for catching up. I am delighted to hear you like the story.  
  
KitKat, ecstatic to know you're hooked, but review more okay.  
  
RED IS EVIL... umm... when exactly did they let you out? And why?  
  
The unknown, I'm not sure about translating it... it makes me feel uneasy. I know some French, so I guess I could translate it, it would juts take me a while. Sarah says I shouldn't (You know, the whole France Vs America, thing.) I dunno, I'll try. If you wanna translate it... I dunno I guess you could start, I just need credit 'cause... well... I love writing and these stories start out as dreams I have, if you steal them, you're stealing my dreams.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell you said you just skimmed it... that hurts, I'd really like for you to read it before commenting. Otherwise I feel like you've probably said the same thing in every review for every story you've 'skimmed through.' You say you love my writing, but you gotta read it to say that.  
  
Sissy, you and Scarlett*eyes have been with me from the first week, thanks you guys.  
  
Ruperts-Rons Flower thanks for your review, keep reviewing, I'm beginning to think you're not reading anymore.  
  
Love2write I'm happy that you like the story, keep reviewing.  
  
Wizardduel2, this is weird. Hi Sarah *looking at other Sarah* anyway, I'm glad you like it, if you go back and review for each chapter I'll think you are really cool and... anyway, pleased to hear you like my story!  
  
Special thanks this chapter goes to TDM, and Angel Cloud. They have been very nice, Angel Cloud helped me figure out what was wrong, everyone's gotta read her story. Well, I'm not feeling to good, so I'm gonna go. Thanks everyone! Reviewers Review 


	33. Ask, and

Eve: The web site is up, not finished, but up. I decided to have votes for the name change be there, 'cause it was a tie and a few reviewers never got back to me.  
  
Sarah: When is Harry going to-?  
  
Eve: just say 'on with the fic' or I kill you.  
  
Sarah: ... okayyy, On With The F-  
  
Eve: Wait! Thanks to all the reviewers, I will get the site up and running A.S.A.P. I'm trying to get 50 good reviews before I post the next chapter. Sooooo... On With The Fi-  
  
Mike: Wait! I'm her too, I gotta say something.  
  
Eve: You just did, On With The Fic!  
  
******  
  
May 7th.  
  
James and Lily paced back and forth in the kitchen. Cota was in the hospital, Lily had a meeting with her doctor, and James had to go on a mission all day. The looked at Kira who was sitting in her chair, watching them.  
  
"What can we do?" James asked, looking away from her and running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I... did you try your friends?" Lily smacked his hand out of his hair, he'd already messed it up twice today.  
  
"Remus would love to have her over" He paused. "For a nice day of Hydra hunting. Sirius is motorcycle racing" Kira's head shot up like a rocket and a huge smile was on her face.  
  
"No!" Lily shook her head, her hair following the movement like a big, red, exclamation point. "I didn't even know he thought it was a good idea to take a little child on a motorcycle" She hammered on and James knew he had better inform Sirius that his son wasn't to be on the motorcycle for about four years.  
  
"Peter, said he had a meeting" James stated, rubbing his head in confusion at that one, but, Peter had been busy a lot lately.  
  
An owl swooped in and dropped a letter onto the table. Kira smiled and petted the owl.  
  
"Hello Hermes" She cooed. Hermes drank up Kira's water and then flew away.  
  
"...No" Lily's voice what a whisper of terror. "Anything but that!" She moaned, her legs going weak so James had to grab her.  
  
"... I can't think of anything else we can do" He whispered.  
  
"But... not my sister! I'd rather take her to a race track then my sister's house" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"I'll inform Sirius" James stated and was hit.  
  
"Mommy" Kira pulled at Lily's dress, having climbed down from her chair.  
  
"Ouch" James stated, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Be serious!" Lily snapped, her hair once again serving as an exclamation point.  
  
James thought about saying the first response that entered his mind, but thought 'why? You hit me when I mentioned Sirius' would get him smacked again.  
  
"Mommy" Kira repeated in a singsong voice.  
  
"Maybe it won't be too bad" James shrugged, knowing immediately that he had defiantly not said the right answer.  
  
"Oh that'll be an educational experience. Kira will either learn the art of selling drills or how to stick her nose in everybody's business" Lily retorted, a look of disgust on her face at the mere thought of her sister's rude habit.  
  
"Daddy" Kira tried a different approach; she skipped around and tugged at his cloak.  
  
"Any child" James smiled at Lily. "That can survive that house" he had his hand over his heart and a watery look in his eyes. "I am proud to call mine" He was hit again.  
  
"I told you to be serious" Lily yelled, though laughter was breaking her anger and she couldn't contain her smile.  
  
"I was! Mostly" James protested, rubbing his arm in mock pain.  
  
"Triny" Kira gave up, copying her mother and throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Awww, don't you feel all ignored now" Trinidy flew over to Kira.  
  
"... yes..." Kira answered, shooting a glare to her two parents that were still fighting. She handed Trinidy the letter that the owl had just left. Trinidy took it and flew over to Lily and James as Kira ran up stairs to get dressed.  
  
"We have to get our schedules set, we can't let things like this happen when our son is born" Lily tapped her wand at the dishes and they hopped into the sink and began cleaning themselves.  
  
"There has got to be a solution here Lils" James stated, tapping his wand at the pots and pans so they would clean themselves. "We can figure this out. We have done so well in life thus far"  
  
"I can't believe that hotel doesn't have a daycare! There must be some where she can go!" Lily dropped into a chair and looked over at the clock; she'd be late unless they left within the next two minutes. She had to stop by her work and pick up something on the way, though she figured she'd be late now if she did.  
  
"Ahem!" Trinidy dropped the letter in-between them.  
  
James grabbed it out of mid air as if it were a snitch and there were two seconds left in the game. He turned it over and read it.  
  
"Ask, and you shall receive" James smirked, handing Lily the letter.  
  
"Dear Kira, Mom says that she completely understands about last time, and she wants you to tell your parents that. She also says that she is sorry we haven't been able to get back to you in so long; Dad had some trouble at work. Anyway, if it's not too short a notice, we were wondering if you'd like to come today." Lily's eyes looked over at James and Hallelujah music seemed to be playing in her mind.  
  
Kira came down the stairs, ready and waiting. One hour later, she was watching a red haired boy walk out of the chimney. He smiled as he stepped out of the chimney, amazed by the scene before his eyes. He had just survived his first trip through the floonetwork. His elbows here a bit red and he was extremely dizzy, but he'd arrived.  
  
"H'lo Fred" Kira greeted. Fred whipped around, surprised by hearing someone outside his family say his name without an 'umm which one are you?' infront of it. He saw Kira and smiled. She was dressed in a pink dress and had a hair band with a big bow on it in her hair. Her eyes were the same stone grey color with shimmering crystals in them.  
  
"How'd you know I was Fred and not George?" Fred asked, crossing his arms and scowling.  
  
"Because you always tilt your head slightly when you smile" Kira explained, tilting her head.  
  
Fred didn't have time to respond before George apeared in the chimney and came waltzing out.  
  
"H'lo George" Kira greeted. George stopped in his tracks and kicked at nothing.  
  
"Well, that ruins the whole fun idea of confusing you all day" He mumbled, his elbows were all scratched up.  
  
A taller man followed them. He had with him the letter that Lily had sent him. Lily and James had needed to leave so they wrote a letter and had Kira wait at the hotel. Mr. Ettiks had been informed and waiting. He took the letter and examined it closely. His eyes scanning the parchment like a hawk on a baby rabbit.  
  
"Mr. Ettiks, it's okay. I know them" Kira stated, pulling at his cloak. She had been standing next to him and he hadn't let her out of his sight ever since Lily had arrived with her. Mr. Ettiks was fond of Lily and Ms. Kira. He had met James and thought him to be a charming man, perfect for Lily and an excellent father for Kira. Mr. Ettiks found it his soul duty to earn his guests respect, so he worked for it.  
  
Mr. Ettiks looked down at her and nodded slowly, then looked back up at the three people standing there. "Welcome" He greeted, his voice as if he was meeting the head of the ministry of magic and the piercing stare was replaced be a welcoming smile. "My name is Mr. Ettiks, I am in charge here and am happy to cater all your needs while you are guests here" He smiled and bowed politely.  
  
"Err, we aren't really staying" Arthur shrugged. "Just came to pick up Kira" He seemed nervous and shifted his weight uneasily.  
  
"Well, while you are here, you may relax and enjoy all that is this wonderful hotel" Mr. Ettiks invited, hand out and rose as if to magnify the greatness of the hotel.  
  
Fred and George stared at him with wide eyes and immediately turned towards their father.  
  
"We wouldn't want to push Kira too quickly" Fred started.  
  
"Her parents would probably feel a lot better if we stayed here for awhile" George continued. They both had jaunty voices and huge pleading grins.  
  
Their father gave them 'the look' and shook his head. "I don't thi-"  
  
"I know I know we couldn't afford it" Fred muttered, kicking at nothing, again.  
  
"If you're worried about money, there isn't a problem" Kira smiled, shaking her head. "Mr. Ettiks told me it was the gold of a person's heart, not their bank account, that mattered here" She looked over to Mr. Ettiks, who smiled and nodded his head.  
  
Fred and George's faces lit up and they shot looks of glee at their father. Holding their breaths and feeling almost lighter then air.  
  
"Well, if it wouldn't cause a problem..." He began.  
  
"No problem at all sir. It is a pleasure to know that you are staying" Mr. Weasley was surprised at not hearing any sarcasm in Mr. Ettiks voice and eventually agreed to stay.  
  
Fred and George cheered. Mr. Weasley followed the three kids and the faerie as they dashed down the hall, heading for the aquarium. (A.N. There are about five ways to spell Fairy, I use them all) Fred pulled Kira along behind him, he was older and faster then her. They came to the stairs and Fred and George halted. Kira nearly tripped by the sudden stop and was sure Mr. Weasley would run into them. However, he stopped as if he was expecting the sudden halt.  
  
"On the count of ten?" He asked simply.  
  
"Nah, three should be fine" George stated and crouched low.  
  
Fred had his hands out infront of him, his right leg forward, his left leg back and was staring ahead intensely. Kira stared at them. Where they gonna race down the stairs? That was dangerous, Lily told her not to do that.  
  
"Get ready Kira" George prompted.  
  
"Ummmm" Kira looked nervous.  
  
"You do not have to race if you don't want too" Mr. Weasley confirmed.  
  
Kira nodded her thanks and Mr. Weasley looked at the two racers. "One" He stated, they both tensed up. "Two" The racers took deep breaths and prepared to go. "One-Go!" Fred and George were off like cannons and Kira and Mr. Weasley followed at a trotting pace. Fred reached the handrail first and hopped onto it. George picked the second one and they both started sliding down the railing. George pulled ahead and then Fred, who was leaning way back and looked like he was on a sugar high. George scowled at him and leaned back. Fred came to the end of the railing and was hurled off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed and landed with a hard thud that sent him rolling on the floor.  
  
George started to laugh, then hit the end and was launched off.  
  
"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" George exclaimed as he sailed through the air. Fred was getting up as George landed and tumbled about a foot.  
  
Mr. Weasley announced the winner and George got up.  
  
"Awww, that ain't fair! My rail was... the wind... texture... resistance.... That ain't fair" George protested, kicking at nothing in his habitual way.  
  
Fred had a 'I am the champion' smile on his face and was walking around with his arms in the air. "Whoop!"  
  
Kira stared at them and leaned against a glass wall. Fred continued his victory dance and George continued trying to find an excuse for his loss. Mr. Weasley just look those signs to mean they weren't physically injured and told them he considered them both winners, one for the fastest, the other for the loudest scream.  
  
"If you're gonna loose and there is absolutely no way around it even if you risk your life. Loose with some grace and dignity. You may have lost, but you'll be the one everyone remembers" Kira whispered, James always told her that when she was racing him on her hovablades. "Give it your best. Your best will be good enough if you use it all out and don't hold back" He stated. He would never 'let' her win. However, he mad rules like if you were over so many feet high you had to do two laps instead of one, or if you weighed less then 42 pounds you hot a 20 second head start. Kira didn't always win, she lost a lot too. When Sirius tried... he always lost. He wasn't too good at hovablades, said they were a stupid, new age toy that would never become anything. James would just shrug and tell him not to be such a baby. Kira just smiled at him and James would say that Sirius was treating for ice cream.  
  
After a few minutes, Fred stopped gloating as he turned to look at where Kira was standing. The gloating had ended right then, actually. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He stuttered something and pointed. Kira stared at him, he wasn't being very nice. George went to hit him, but stopped and copied the look onto his own face when he turned around. Mr. Weasley turned around and stopped, he froze and stared, wide eyed. Kira tried to shrink, but failed.  
  
"K-Kira" Fred muttered. "C-come over here, o-okay"  
  
Kira tilted her head and turned around. There, right infront of her, was a humongous shark. (It's a magical shark, so we're talking Deep Blue Sea type shark here) It's teeth were shoving, there were bigger then Kira, sharp as knives, and harder then diamonds. Kira stared at it and looked up to the sign above it.  
  
'Demon shark' The sign read. She stared at it in a quizzical manner. Demon? What was that word? How did you say it? What did it mean.  
  
"What is it?" Kira asked no one.  
  
"It's name is Axle and it's 42 years old" Said a voice.  
  
"I haven't seen one of these in... well, years" Mr. Weasley stated.  
  
"W-why does it look like the great white out of Charlie's shark book?" George asked.  
  
"The fact that only Great whites come anywhere close to this shark is that this shark is prehistoric. It's ancestors at least" The voice explained.  
  
"How come he ain't dead. Don't Muggles kill things like 'im?" Fred asked, sending a shiver up Kira's spine at the word 'kill.'  
  
"He is, of course, magical. That is why he has survived so long. Axle would be living far off at sea and has the ability to go invisible. It can also blend into it's surroundings like a chameleon, only it's skin texture would change as well" The voice stated.  
  
"I heard a legend about these things once. Umm, I think that some kind of creature used to live with them, or something like that" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"It is said that beings from another world saved the sharks, and used to even live with them. Legend tells that very strong creatures rescued the sharks, but in the process were cast into the water. The beings had been trying to kill the Muggles that had captured the sharks. These beings don't like Muggles very much, or witches and wizards for that matter. The beings had wings, that made it impossible to leave the water. The sharks, like most sharks, had the instinct to kill what ever endangered them. Therefore, they turned on the other creatures. However, the other creatures were very strong. They stole the ability to breath in the water from the sharks and put the sharks under a spell to make them act like slaves. They, with wings to wet to leave the water and the shore too far away, went to live with the sharks" The voice told.  
  
Kira touched the glass with her hand and heard a soft voice. A voice she heard sometimes when her heart told her something was wrong. The voice was a female voice, strong, yet very gentle. "That isn't true" The said, not angrily or sarcastically, but more like saying it while your mind goes back to the event it's self. Kira blinked and the shark turned to face her.  
  
"No, it isn't true" Kira heard a different voice this time. An image flashed in Kira's mind, then played out like a movie. Kira saw four people, only... Only they had wings! All different types of wings! They were standing on a boat and there wasn't any land in sight, anywhere. A few men came out of the cabin and held riffles. The people with wings shook their heads and one-stepped forward.  
  
"You cannot kill these creatures" The woman said. She was beautiful, she had long hair that, to Kira's surprise, was a deep green. It was amazing. She had a very pretty face and dazzling eyes. All the winged people were beautiful.  
  
"They're on my boat, I'll do what I please with them" Grunted a tall man who had come out of the cabin. He was not as beautiful, not even close. His face was leathery and his skin was sun burnt and warn.  
  
"They do you no harm. You're pathetic, you'll kill just because you can" Said a male from the other side of the boat. He had a shining, fire red eyes, and hair that was a purple/grey color.  
  
"Qutari" Another male snapped silently. This man had brown hair, turquoise eyes, and looked like he older then the others.  
  
"The question is not what'll I do with the sharks, but rather what'll I do with you" The man with the leather skin stated.  
  
"Did you really think you could trap us? Finding our weakness is one thing. But how long did you really think you could contain us" Qutari spat, obviously not liking the other man at all.  
  
"Here is the deal, ya listen, or ya die" Leather face stated.  
  
"We could easily fly to our freedom" Stated another woman. "However, we feel it only right to help the other innocent creature you intend to hurt" She had short, black hair that shone red in the light, brown eyes, and a determined look on her face.  
  
"Ye think ya could easily escape?" Leather face mused. " Your name was... Sa... Sazri? Well, Sazri, I've got the little stone. You remember it, the one that made you all fall to the ground-"  
  
"In agonizing torture" The first woman filled in, snapping. "The torment that could tear us apart? Yes, we remember" The woman shook her head. "You say you are humans? Where the hell is your humanity!"  
  
"Cecelia" The male snapped lowly again, he seemed very eager to get out of there.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the demon here, am I?" Leather face growled. "I am Jeffrey, K, Hamelton. Captain of this ship, and human being. I don't care what ya believe is right, there are a hundred people that would be sayin the same exact thing so why don't ya just shut up and save your own life. Some of 'em others are bound to come along sooner or later, and their lives won't be on the line"  
  
Both sides were silent, this was an error. In an argument you have to be strong on your side, you can't falter or you'll be trampled over.  
  
"...How many? How many of these creatures will die before that someone comes?" Cecelia asked, her voice a growling whisper as she demanded to know.  
  
"Won't matter, it'll only make their case stronger and have a bigger affect. Now, get back to your cages or I'll take that stone out of it's box and I might not put it back in this time. You're worth the same dead or alive" Jeffrey stated.  
  
"I'm not going back to that cage" Qutari growled. "I'm free, and I plan to stay that way" He stepped up near Cecelia, who seemed deeply grateful.  
  
The other three people nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"That's too bad, for you" Jeffrey took out a box from his pocket. Before Kira knew what was what, the winged people attacked, flying into the air and attacking with wonderful bursts of power that Kira had never seen before. Jeffrey dropped the box and was blasted to the ground by Qutari's attack. The fight was long and in the end, Jeffrey reached the box and stood. His hand was gripping the clasp, ready to pull it.  
  
"No matter what you do, what you say or what you fight for, there will always be one! One single person who can destroy it all. One person that will always win!" He flung open the box and the winged people started falling, unable to continue flying. They dropped to the boat and even standing on the boat, they refused to give up their fight. Cecelia ran over to the net and used the knife she had grabbed to start cutting it. She freed a shark and someone grabbed her and threw her over the side. She hit the water and tried to fly up, out of it, but she couldn't. She tried and tried, but her wings were to heavy. Qutari freed another shark and the other two winged people tried their best to fight off the Muggles and the effect the rock was having on them. Jeffrey looked over the side at Cecelia, she would drown and he knew it. Instead of showing humanity, pity, or mercy, he laughed. He laughed a mocking laugh as he watched her struggle for life.  
  
"Ay, mates!" He called. "Ya put a feather in water and it ain't weightless no more, is it?"  
  
His crew looked at him and then at the winged people. Sneers and smirks apeared on all their faces and as the winged people were to weak from the stone's affect. They'd grab them and push them over the side. Qutari freed the last shark and had a net thrown over him. Jeffrey held the stone above him and he could no longer fight. It glowed it's sinister glow and Qutari dropped. Jeffrey and his crew tried to haul Qutari back to the cages, but he wasn't going to leave his companions. No, he fought, he fought with every ounce of strength.  
  
Jeffrey snarled. "Forget it mates, these buggars aren't even worth the trouble. I say we get rid of these demons before we all get sent to hell. Then I say we sell this stone to the highest bidder!"  
  
"Bad luck shall already follow us capin"  
  
The crew agreed and pushed Qutari over the side. Then and turned the boat so it'd be out of their reach. Qutari hit the water, and immediately felt the weight. That was their curse, they were weak in the water. They could soar above the clouds, fight with magic strong enough to blast away more then fifteen people in one powerful blast, beautiful, fast, yet in water and with that stone. They were weak. Cecelia's head dropped beneath the water and then surfaced again as she struggled to stay up.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can swim!" Sazri gasped, her head thrown back as she struggled to keep it above water.  
  
"We have to try!" The second man yelled and went to help Qutari out of the net.  
  
Qutari was trying desperately hard not to flail in the net, and stay above water at the same time.  
  
"Can anybody call back their wings?!" Cecelia asked. "Renolt, can you?!"  
  
That was the problem, they couldn't. Sazri had tried to do that when she fell, but the water was such a shock that they came out anyway.  
  
"No, I tried!" Renolt called over to Cecelia.  
  
"We have to do something!" Sazri cried, panic flooding her voice.  
  
Qutari was still stuck in the net and it began to drag him down. His head was back and the water was at his ears. Cecelia was in the same situation.  
  
"Everybody just try okay! We gotta try to swim to the land!" Renolt commanded.  
  
"It's too far away, we must be hundreds of miles away from shore!" Sazri cried.  
  
"Hold on!! We just need to swim!" Qutari commanded.  
  
"Ahhh!" Cecelia shrieked as water washed in and over her ears.  
  
"Everybody, just keep trying we-" Qutari was cut off as the water washed over his ears and mouth.  
  
"Qutari! Cecelia!" Renolt screamed.  
  
"I don't wana die here!" Sazri cried out as the water touched her ears.  
  
"Keep swimming!" Renolt comanded. "Cecelia! Qutari! Hold on!"  
  
"I don't wana die!" Cecelia gasped her last breath of air before she was pulled under.  
  
"Eeeeerrrrr-!" Qutari's anguished cry vanished as he was also dragged under.  
  
They were all dragged down and then suspended in a weightless environment. It was like flying. That is what people always said, flying was like swimming, but that wasn't true. How dare they take try and take away the glory of flight. It was far superior to swimming. Swimming was dark, scary, and painful. Flying, flying was beautiful, flying was thrilling, astonishing, fun, amazign, exilerating. Even while their eyes shut and their last breaths were breathed out, they were beautiful, like a tragic painting. Kira felt tears on her face as she watched. Yet, something happened. Four sharks came, they pushed the winged people to the surface and swam with them. Cecelia started to open her eyes. Qutari opened his first, the sun stung them and the salt burned, but he was alive. He looked around, amazed to be on a shark. Yet, he wasn't scared. He should have been terrified, yet he wasn't. The skin felt rough, like knives, the teeth were huge and deadly, the reflexes were fast and the shark could have killed him with one hard smack from the tail. Qutari knew this, yet was unafraid. Cecelia opened her eyes and gasped. Qutari shook his head and she stopped moving. The sharks took them to a small, uninhabited island chain.  
  
"Renolt! Sazri! Wake up!" Cecelia yelled.  
  
The two stirred slightly, but did not awaken.  
  
"Might as well let them rest" A voice echoed in their minds.  
  
"Huh?" Qutari looked at Cecelia as she looked at him.  
  
"You should be resting as well" The voice said again.  
  
"What?" Qutari asked. Cecelia gave him an extremely confused look and called back her wings. Qutari also called back his wings and looked around.  
  
"Surprised that we can talk to you?" The voice asked.  
  
Qutari shot Cecelia a 'get ready' look. "Y-yes" He answered.  
  
"Well, we can, but only to your species it seems. It is probably due to the fact that you saved our lives" The voice stated.  
  
"And it seems you have saved ours" Cecelia looked at Qutari again in a 'I don't think we are in danger' look.  
  
"No, this isn't enough. You saved a very important member of our group. The leader's son, in fact. You saved my wife and you saved a young child. We owe you a great dept"  
  
"You already repaid us with our lives" Cecelia answered.  
  
"No, you ensured our generation and future. Those people will not find us again and don't know our territories because of you. We must do something for you"  
  
"We didn't do it for a reward" Qutari stated.  
  
"I know" The voice answered. The sharks stopped in the shallowest water they could. Cecelia looked over and the water was clean enough that she could see the bottom. Qutari jumped off and his feet touched the soft tan sand. Cecelia jumped next to him and they helped the other two off the sharks. However, they couldn't fly. The island was small and covered with trees. That would prevent them from getting sunlight and it could take days to dry their wings. They couldn't move them at all and wringing them out would be to painful. They were trapped. The sharks left to get their leader and the winged people stayed there. Sazri and Renolt awoken and Cecelia explained what had happened. They were all thankful to be alive, yet unsure of what to do next. Renolt and Sazri recalled their wings.  
  
"I hate it here" Sazri stated, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"I have to agree with you, but you know we can't go home" How would we? You can't go home with out-" Renolt started.  
  
"I know! I know why and I agreed with the rule!" Sazri snapped.  
  
"Calm yourself Sazri, we'll get home" Qutari stated, his amazing voice floated around them like a warm blanket, keeping them safe, warm, and restoring their hope.  
  
The sharks came again and faced the winged people.  
  
"Friends, those who can hear us speak. You have our sincerest thanks. We owe you a great deal" A new shark stated.  
  
"You owe us nothing, we did only what was right. However, like Jeffrey said, there will always be one, one person opposing the right thing, and that person always triumphs. For every bridge, we build. Labor that takes months, he can destroy with a single bomb" Cecelia stated glumly.  
  
"Maybe a hero will not come in this century. A hero that can stand up to that one person. However, I see promise in your species and would like to grant you a wish" The shark leader said.  
  
"All we could wish for is dry wings" Sazri pleaded.  
  
"Alas, I cannot grant you that. However, there might be something we can do that will help you survive" Shark leader stated.  
  
"You are masters of the sea. We would be honored to be your friends, for now, and for generations to come" Qutari bowed.  
  
"Well said young one. The gift I have in mind is magical, so I'm not sure it will work" Shark leader admitted.  
  
"Then it is pure fate that we meet" Cecelia smiled.  
  
"We are adaptable to many kinds of magic. Anything really, our bodies can use it" Sazri nodded.  
  
"Very well. We will give you this gift. You shall inherit a magic. This magic will allow your body to focus in energy and use the magic in the water it's self to breath for a limited amount of time. You will be out of breath and your lungs will be sore if you stay under for a long time, but you will not drown. This gift will travel in your bloodlines and go to all of your kind. I am sorry we can not do more for you, but every gift comes with a price as far as magic goes. You creatures weren't meant for the water, so it will always be a problem for you. However, you saved us, we will not let your kind die in the water." The shark leader explained.  
  
The four winged people stood in shock. This gesture of eternal peace was... unmatched. They had encountered nothing except evil while here, yet the 'killers' here... were extremely kind.  
  
"We accept this kind gesture. And promise to make the humans who tried to hurt your kind pay. They must learn not to mess with things they don't understand" Renolt stated.  
  
"Yes" Qutari whispered, his voice barely audible, yet soaking with anger. "They shall pay" He clenched his fist. "Oh how they shall pay"  
  
The shark leader seemed to nod and more sharks came. All the sharks from the group were present, all using their magic to grant the winged people their gift. The sharks had an inner magic they hardly used, yet it was enough. A huge flash of light emitted around the winged people and they felt as if electricity was pumping through their veins. Before they knew what was what, they were waking up in the ocean, alive. They somehow breathed enough to revive themselves and swam to the surface. They learned the rules of the gift during their swim for safe, unoccupied shore. Which the sharks said was about ten miles southeast. They learned that they could only breath enough to revive themselves, well it was more like five seconds after you had to stop breathing, then it was up to them to reach the surface. They were thankful that they had retracted their wings when they had been on the small island and continued their swim for shore. Eternally greatfull to the sharks.  
  
Kira blinked as the image faded. She realized that she was being stared at and tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"K-kira... hasn't been sleeping well" Trinidy stated.  
  
That was true, Kira missed Cota so much that she had trouble sleeping. She always felt that she was safer with him around. James made her feel safe. Yet she had a horrible feeling that something bad would happen and if Cota wasn't there, she'd need to help. But, how? How could she help, she didn't know why she felt that way.  
  
Mr. Weasley asked if she was alright and she nodded in embarrassment and Fred grabbed her hand so they could go see the next animal. Kira glanced back at the shark, it watched her go. She didn't understand most of what had happened. She couldn't talk to animals. She'd tried hundreds of times before. She did however, hear a voice sometimes, not an animal though. She wished the voice would come more often, but it only came to explain something. It happened once a month, not on any particular day, sometimes twice, last month it had came three times. George was mocking a penguin as they ran up. He looked quite odd with his hands held tightly to his sides, his spine straight, and he was wavering side to side as he waddled around.  
  
"Pen pen pen penguin" He sang, eyes bobbing around crazily.  
  
Kira laughed and Fred tried to think of some kind of potion they could put in candy that would make people do that. They'd call it. Penguin puffs... Or Pengoo... or-  
  
"Pen pen pen penguin!" George babbled, walking around Kira in a circle. Kira giggled, her silver eyes watching him and she had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Oooooh!" Fred exclaimed, loosing track of his thoughts. "Eels!"  
  
Mr. Weasley groaned and then followed Fred into the cave titled 'Eel caverns.'  
  
"Dad hates caves" George grinned. "An eels" His eyes flashed and he crept into the cave, shoulders hunched and an evil cackling sound escaping his mouth as he rubbed his hands together. Kira ran back to the shark.  
  
She touched the glass again and stared into the shark's eye. She nodded that she understood what had happened that day ans the shark seemed to smile. Not exactly a warm smile, it was a shark, but a smile none the less. Kira woundered why she had been told the story, yet the Weasleys hadn't. Kira shook the thought away, it wasn't important. "Bye" She waved, she had to catch up with George or they'd think she'd gotten lost.  
  
"I won't forget, I promise" She called back to the shark as she ran past the penguin habitat and towards the eel caverns.  
  
"I know you won't little one, I know" Said the voice.  
  
**************  
  
Mike: OoOh!  
  
Sarah: Wow.  
  
Eve: I know, I rule don't I?  
  
Sarah: Anyway, I want to think Sarah, a reviewer.... I love your name!  
  
Eve/Mike: Oh no.  
  
Mike: Lets have a special guest.  
  
Eve: *looking through phonebook* Who do you want?  
  
Sarah: Lets intervue Kira!  
  
Eve: Next chapter okay.  
  
Mike: Our O.C.C's have gotten LAME!  
  
Eve: I know, I know.  
  
Sarah: Lets just end this one and work on making the next one better.  
  
Eve: Okay, oh and check out my Author profile to visit the website. (I've been working on it for three days straight... I have NO life, Gilbert sucks we need stuff to do!) 


	34. Ice Cream!

Mike: Hey, Mike here. We have a special guest here with us this time.  
  
Sarah: Yep, The Dragon Master, will be joining our O.C.C.  
  
TDM: Hi reviewers  
  
Sarah: TDM has been leaving really nice reviews and is on Eve's favorites list 'cause she reviews for each chapter.  
  
Mike: Yeah, we know how Eve is about that. She works hard on them and wants some appreciation.  
  
Sarah: So, TDM, what do you think of the story so far?  
  
TDM: It is really good; I can't wait to find out what happens to Kira  
  
Sarah: Yeah  
  
Mike: Eve's not here... and Chapter 47 is on her computer... and so are we.... Who wants to find out what happens?  
  
TDM: Me!  
  
Mike: Hee hee heee, I'll open the file now  
  
Sarah: This feels kinda like breaking into a secret document  
  
TDM: She was going to show you any way  
  
Sarah: Sooner or later  
  
Mike: I want to see what Fred and George do in the eel caves! Okay, I'm seeing eel caves, blah... blah... Here we go!  
  
*a scream from behind Sarah* "What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
Sarah: Oop's  
  
Mike: Yeah, I had to announce breaking in loudly, didn't I?  
  
Eve: What wrong with you two!  
  
Mike: What happened to Kira?  
  
Eve:... what? When?  
  
TDM: Hi Eve  
  
Eve: Hey, TDM. Are you helping Mike and Sarah try to ruin the story?  
  
Sarah:!  
  
TDM: How can we ruin such a good story?*narrowly escaping death*  
  
Mike: Does Kira ever meet Harry? I think that's what we are all dying to know  
  
Eve*not mad at TDM 'cause she complimented her* Well... I guess I could tell you that. Well... Yes, Kira does meet Harry  
  
Sarah: ... so... about Harry...  
  
Eve: Don't!  
  
Mike: Yeah, that's right!  
  
Eve: I'll kill both of you!  
  
Sarah: Oh, I'm not gonna say anything... neither is Mike... but...*glances at TDM*  
  
TDM: When will Harry be born?  
  
Eve: ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! Do you train special guests to ask that!  
  
Sarah: Cool, TDM's on our side.  
  
Mike:*bowing* and Eve can't kill her  
  
Eve:... It's what month in the story?* piercing glares at the other three people*  
  
Sarah: Um... March  
  
TDM: Sorry, he won't be born untill July  
  
Mike: April! It's April! The... uh... the eighth?  
  
Eve: Congrats... anyway, I think this O.C.C is long enough... TDM you do the honors of starting the chapter.  
  
TDM: On with the FIC  
  
*****  
  
Kira arrived in the cave and immediately ran into George.  
  
"Ow!" He exclaimed, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth to silence the noise.  
  
"Oh!" Kira said as they both hit the ground.  
  
"Watch were yer goin, huh?" George hissed, hot at all pleased with being run into.  
  
Kira nodded, eyes rolling around in her skull as she tried to refocus everything. They both stood up and continued down the path. Kira wasn't surprised that Mr. Weasley hated these things. They popped out of the rocks and had ugly faces and sharp fangs. George bit his upper lip and glared at the eel. Mocking it. The eel seemed deeply annoyed by this and retreated back into the rock. Kira followed George as they traveled through the cave. They saw all different types of eel. Trinidy seemed to have no problem with the eels and seemed quite relaxed. They traveled deeper and deeper into the cave untill they heard a sound from up ahead.  
  
"Yes, that is a very interesting...thing... Don't you even think about sticking your hand in there" Mr. Weasley growled. "What did I JUST tell you!"  
  
George and Kira peered around the corner in time to see Fred, with his hand inside a giant eel head model. He rolled his eyes as his father once again told him to remove his hand. "It's not like it's gonna bite m-" He stopped, his eyes grew wide and he tried to jerk his hand free. "AaahhhHH!!" Fred moaned. "Let go!" He pleaded, desperately.  
  
Mr. Weasley panicked and jumped forward, Fred howled and tried to free his arm. Kira saw blood seeping down Fred's arm as he clutched it with his other hand and pulled in his life or death struggle against the man eating eel head. Kira gasped and George grabbed her shoulders as she tried to leap forward and help.  
  
Mr. Weasley, despite his fear of eels, slammed his hands into the mouth of the creature and pried it open. Fred screamed in anguish and fell to the ground. Mr. Weasley grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him away form the head. Kira was still being held back, but her worry faded as Fred's cries turned to unmistakable fits of laughter. Mr. Weasley was trying to heal Fred's arm, with no success, but stopped when he heard the laughter. He was kneeling and his look changed from concern to aggravation. George was snickering and released Kira. She came around the corner, followed by George and Trinidy. Fred was still laughing and Mr. Weasley stood up with an annoyed, confused look on his face.  
  
"Alright" George grinned. "How'd you do it?" He asked.  
  
Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin plastic bag. George took it and smiled.  
  
"Wonderful, you reach in the bag, grab out bit of this stuff, slap it onto your arm... and voila You're bleeding" He bowed lowly to Fred.  
  
"Give me that!" Mr. Weasley demanded, taking the bag.  
  
"Fred!" Kira laughed as he flicked 'blood' onto her.  
  
"Fred!" Mr. Weasley's tone wasn't as friendly. "You are going to go apologize to the house elf here! Then you are going to clean this up, then you're-!"  
  
"Relax Dad" Fred giggled. "it's magic ink" George gaped at him, awed by the genius of it all. "Magic ink that I convinced Bill to transfigure into red magic ink, instead of blue"  
  
"Brilliant" George clapped. "Absolutely marvelous"  
  
Kira listened to this and had to laugh. She had heard that Muggle children had a very limited vocabulary up untill they were six. Wizard children learned the language quickly, some even talked as early as a week old. Simple words, but still. She wondered what life would be like if Fred and George were Muggles. God save the Muggle society, she smiled. Mr. Weasley however, seemed ready to put a permanent silencing charm on the two of them.  
  
"Man! I wish I had a camera!" Fred smiled. "Your face. That was classic!"  
  
"Sucker!" George teased.  
  
Mr. Weasley gave them both an unamused look and they continued to make fun of him.  
  
"I think" Kira interrupted. "That your dad just proved that he loves you more then anything" They stared at her. "George, you said he was afraid of eels, yet he was brave enough to face his fear when he though his son was in danger. He was willing to risk his own life as long as he could save you" She shrugged.  
  
"..." George didn't state.  
  
"..." Fred agreed.  
  
They looked to their father.  
  
"Awwwww dad" Fred put on a mock touched look and clung to his fathers arm. "You would have saved me from the fake eel"  
  
"My hero" George agreed.  
  
"I think I just made everything worse" Kira mumbled, sinking down to the ground in an effort to disappear.  
  
"Not at all" Mr. Weasley smiled, pulling her to her feet and carrying her bag for her. "If you two are done idolizing me. I'd like to inform you of the sign above the 'fake' eel'  
  
George rolled his eyes and looked up at the sign.  
  
'Warning! DO NOT TOUCH! Cursed! Made by an professional exhibit designer. This eel was cursed by a dark wizard and has the tendency to come alive! Be aware! We are not responsible for the loss of limbs'  
  
George's smile faded and Fred grabbed his arm, the ink had disappeared and he was looking intently for any marks. They looked to their father with real idolization and followed in quiet awe.  
  
"Wow" Kira whispered. "You knew it was cursed?"  
  
"Oh, no. That sign is nothing but a hoax. A joke to scare people" He smiled down at her and winked. "But to tell you the truth" His voice even lower then before. "I though it was real at that moment"  
  
After exploring the aquarium they went to watch a show. The show was a dance show. Kira smiled and clapped as her dance teacher walked onto the stage.  
  
"You know her?" George asked, confused in Kira's interest in the one person.  
  
"Yes. She is my teacher" Kira answered, smiling.  
  
"No way!" Fred argued, watching the woman on stage cartwheel, back flip and land gracefully in the splits.  
  
"She's very talented" Mr. Weasley stated to Kira.  
  
Kira nodded and her teacher swung her legs forward, propelling herself backwards and landing elegantly on her feet. Then she whipped out her baton and lit it on fire. Kira was always amazed by her teacher, she was so talented, yet liked to teach little kids. She should have been working for some big dance academy. However, she said the hotel paid her well and she loved seeing her students later on in life as they performed professionally. She made dancing fun, she taught even the type that you only say in special shows or at a circus. Yet it was all striking, impressive, and amazing. After the show, they rushed all the way across the resort to participate in a scavenger hunt the hotel was having. Fred and George approached the stairs and prepared for the race. They had done this at every stairway, so far three times.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" Mr. Weasley called.  
  
Fred and George grabbed the railings and to their surprise, Kira grabbed the third one. They all slid down. Fred in the lead, then George, Fred, Kira, George. George pulled ahead.  
  
"Agghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" He screamed as the ground rushed up at him. He landed in a heap on the ground, not exactly sure, how his spine was doing what it was doing.  
  
"Eeeeyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Fred bellowed, a second after George. Landing with a dull thud and his feet up near his head.  
  
"Cool" Kira stated, a second after Fred. Elegantly landing on her feet.  
  
"No Fair!" Both boys exclaimed.  
  
"You flew off that while going just as fast as we did!" Fred growled.  
  
"How in Merlin's name did you land! I sense cheating!" George accused.  
  
"If you'd like a second race, I'll do it" Kira stated, eyes wide with worry and voice sounding like an apologetic plea.  
  
"...Nah" Fred mumbled, her voice broke his heart.  
  
"My spine couldn't take it" George said.  
  
They rushed on to the scavenger hunt. There were three other kids there so the person in charge decided it would be three on three. The adults retreated into the clubhouse for drinks and to watch a quidditch match. Mr. Weasley was surprised by how nice everyone was to him. He supposed that they assumed he was r- no that wasn't it. Anyone could have known that he wasn't rich. Yet, these people didn't seem to care, he was amongst some of the highest respected wizards around, and they all treated him as an equal. Most of them knew Kira too.  
  
"Nice thing you're doing fer her parents. They busy folks" One man stated.  
  
"It's no problem. Our house is like a second home to kids year round" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"And that Kira, she's a sweet heart. I wish I knew where her parents were" Another gentleman sighed.  
  
"I thought they were here?" Mr. Weasley stated.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, so you don't know. Kira is adopted"  
  
"What?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah, her parents just abandoned her. The people caring for her now are trying to find her a home, but they aren't in any hurry to be rid of her"  
  
They talked for a while, about the quidditch teams, someone who was trying to create a new school, and just 'normal' guy stuff. After an hour, a very triumphant group of three kids walked into the room. A few seconds later three more kids leapt into the room, doing their best to make a grand entrance.  
  
"Awww, the losers return triumphantly" Mr. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. We thought you'd have gotten mad if we had ambushed the other team, so when we saw 'em go near the club house we made a run for the door" George explained.  
  
Kira collapsed onto the floor and sat against the wall, they'd been running the entire hour. Fred wasn't looking to alert either, he was carrying the bag. George looked like he was ready to sit for a while.  
  
"You all look ready for ice cream" The man in charge of the activity said, handing the winners their prizes, which turned out to be chocolate frogs. "They'll have it for you in the restaurant"  
  
"Yay!" Fred and George cheered simultaneously.  
  
"Come on lets go, lets go!" Fred urged, pulling his father's sleeve towards the door.  
  
George grabbed Kira and they headed out to the hotel. Kira trotted along behind George, really tired. Once again, the raced down the stairs (Climbing up them just to race) and once again, one of the twins won, but Kira made a soft landing on her feet. George ended up crying for a little bit, he scrapped his knee. He was two, so it's understandable. Mr. Weasley announced the end of the racing, much to the annoyance of Fred and George. However, Trinidy couldn't have been happier about it. They jumped through the double doors and Kira led the way to the restaurant.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Kira. Will Ms. Lily be joining you?" Asked a tall man standing at the door to the restaurant.  
  
"No" Kira answered. She turned to the Weasleys. "This is Scott, he's in charge of the restaurant" She explained.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" Scott greeted. "I assume you are here for ze ice cream"  
  
"Uh hu" Kira nodded.  
  
"Ah, Lady Trinidy, pleasure to serve you again, are we annoying Mr. Ettiks today?" He asked Trinidy. Mr. Ettiks still was unaware that Kira REALLY had befriended a faerie.  
  
"Not today" Trinidy smiled.  
  
"Quick, everyone inside and you get first pick of the ice cream" Scott waved them in, holding the door open.  
  
George and Fred didn't need to be asked a second time, they dashed through the doors faster then you could say abra kadabra. Mr. Weasley and Kira followed. The reached the buffet of ice cream and the twins stood in pure awe.  
  
"T-they have-" Fred started.  
  
"Everything!" George filled in.  
  
"Seems that way" Mr. Weasley smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't find your names on my guest list" Exclaimed Scott, warning the people inside the restaurant that they had better get their ice cream quick or the other people would beat them to it.  
  
"Is he holding off the other team?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes" Kira answered, standing on a stool and scooping out ice cream.  
  
"Yay!" George squealed and began decorating his ice cream with toppings.  
  
"Hmm, this ice cream needs a topping" Mr. Weasley stated. "Oh, yes, another flavor....and another....one more... maybe two more"  
  
"Oooh, they have Dragon's scale" Fred whispered and grabbed the scoop for that flavor.  
  
"How exactly does a dragon taste?" Kira asked.  
  
"Are you mad? Just because they call it rocky road, doesn't mean you're eating gravel" Fred nodded, scooping some of the red ice cream into her bowl.  
  
George also took to decorating Kira's bowl. Kira watched and pointed out things she wanted.  
  
"Here's your name! Sorry for the inconvenience, I assure you it'll never happen again" Scott called over to them.  
  
They quickly ran to a table and looked at what marvelous creations would be making them sick later on.  
  
"What's that?" Kira asked, pointing to a blue and red swirled round candy that was onto of Mt. Wipcream.  
  
"Mwahahahahahaha!" George replied, with ice cream on his nose.  
  
"Son? Is your nose cold?" Mr. Weasley asked, smirking.  
  
"That" Fred interrupted. "Is a C.B.C"  
  
"...A what?" Kira asked, climbing Mt. Wipcream with her spoon and air lifting the CBC down to eye level.  
  
"C.B.C. Crystal Ball Candy" Fred explained, eyeing the Bertie Bots jellybean suspiciously.  
  
"Oh" Kira responded, loosing interest in the candy. She liked Wizard candy because it was weird and usually did something.  
  
"No, no. This is cool, watch" George looked to his father. Mr. Weasley smiled and took out his wand, he tapped the C.B.C. Three times, the candy shimmered and the colors swirled around.  
  
"Now, eat it" George instructed.  
  
Kira followed the order and plopped the candy into her mouth. She didn't taste the hard round candy she was expecting. Instead, she tasted a sweet, warm liquid that coated her mouth and seemed to flow into her senses themselves. Kira almost fell out of her chair when a burst of flavor his her and flowed through her. When the sensation ended, Kira hopped out of her chair.  
  
"Where ya goin?" George asked.  
  
"I'm gonna get another one" Kira chirped back.  
  
Fred laughed, then, noticing she was serious, jumped out of his chair. "I want one too"  
  
After the ice cream, Mr. Weasley prompted the idea of washing up and removing all traces of their feast.  
  
"If your mother finds out what I fed you for lunch..." He shook his head.  
  
"... If your worried, there is a smoothie...kind of thing... shop a few blocks from here" Kira stated, not really enjoying the idea of eating a grass shake after the sugary goodness of ice cream. Ah, ice cream.  
  
"Why does a little girl know where the health food store is?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I go there... a lot... everyday after mommy gets done working" Kira states, eyes forward.  
  
"Eeeewwww!" George gags.  
  
"It's g-... not that bad" Kira shrugs.  
  
"... Not feeling as bad about the ice cream anymore" Mr. Weasley states.  
  
"Hey, lets go play tennis. Is sounds fun... you play it, right? Or lets go play with the fountains, or swim in the pool, or go to the gym, or, or, or!" Fred hyperventilated.  
  
"Come my sugar rushed son, we shall have you run around for a little while, then get you home before the coma sets in" Mr. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Coma? Coma, coma, coma, coma, comacomacomacomacomacomacomacoma!" George repeated.  
  
Mr. Weasley ushered them over to a part of the hotel called 'Golly Grapes Tea-leaf.' Mr. Weasley smiled. He knew that seeing grapes in tealeaves meant 'good times with friends.' It was an indoor, magical, amusement park. Roller coasters flew through the air, with wings instead of a track. The lights were sparks and shimmering fireflies of all different colors. The ceiling was enchanted and looked like clouds, bumper cars flew, the go carts were brooms, the games were catch the toad, which brew?, snag the snitch, there were games for older kids, teenagers, too. The haunted house, a giant game of chess, (no, you weren't a chess piece) the house of headmasters, owl races. There were so many wonderful rides, games, food stands, costume stores, balloon stands, scenery. It was amazing. The three kids ran around for an hour, then one by one, they stopped. Mr. Weasley wouldn't allow them to ride rides, said they'd throw up. Instead, they played games. After they were done. They went over to the health food store. Mr. Weasley asked for four samples. They quickly downed the samples and left.  
  
"That way you can tell your mother I fed you health food" Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"Nah, she'll never believe it" Fred stated.  
  
"...I..." Kira dropped. "I don't wana walk anymore"  
  
"Can't blame you" George stated, dropping to his knees and leaning his back against the wall.  
  
"Get up you wusses" Fred urged.  
  
"Wusses! We were the ones still going the last twenty minutes!" George snapped.  
  
"Can't argue... to... tired" Kira stated.  
  
"D'you want more sugar?" Trinidy smiled evilly.  
  
"No, no, no" Kira shook her head, for a kid only allowed one cookie a day, she had had an overload.  
  
"...Yes" Mr. Weasley teased and quickly had a shoe thrown at his skull.  
  
"And now, my shoes gone" Kira stated.  
  
"Yeah, gimmi back Kira's shoe!" Fred demanded.  
  
"Trinidy? Where is my shoe?" Kira asked, completely zonked out.  
  
"Did you loose it?" Trinidy laughed.  
  
Kira nodded and George pulled himself to his feet, retrieving the shoe and dropping it infront of Kira.  
  
"There it is" She stated, staring at the shoe. "I came back" She put her shoe on and stood up. Then she stepped out of Fred's reach so he couldn't throw her shoe again.  
  
They made their way over to the fireplace and Mr. Weasley handed them floopower.  
  
"The burrow!" Fred shouted.  
  
"The burrow!!" George bettered.  
  
"The what now?" Kira asked.  
  
"Burrow" Mr. Weasley grinned, hoping he didn't have to go retrieve her from somewhere.  
  
"The burrow!!!" Kira tried to win.  
  
*****  
  
Mike: Good chapter. Funny... I umm was worried about Fred there for a minute.  
  
Sarah: Oh, I know! I loved the ice cream... I want some ice cream  
  
Eve: Me too.  
  
TDM: I like Ice cream, but not pizza  
  
Eve: Really? I like food... in general... anything really  
  
Mike: Pig  
  
Eve: I heard you raiding my fridge earlier, who's the pig*glaring at Mike*  
  
Sarah: You're weird, anyway this is a warning. Book 5 is out, this story is a fan fiction so whatever the book says, won't follow along with this story. (Psst, there was more to this conversation, but it was really long, we forgot to end it. Eve was um... well the entire conversation wasn't exactly what I think you all should hear, so I, Sarah, am not posting it. Yet we had a cool talk. Thanks TDM. If anyone else would like to be in an O.C.C, simply E-mail Eve and we'll see what time everyone can get on. Oh, and in the end Eve decided to kill Mike for stealing a tenth soda. TDM was cheering for him to kick her cause we need the comic relief. In the end, they were civil because TDM had to go. Mike almost cried!)  
  
TDM: Reviewers, I don't know if Mike will make it to the next chapter. Reviewers Review. 


	35. Maurader In The Making

Eve: Hey Reviewers, I am okay now so I will try to catch up in writing the story so I can post everyday. Oh and you people had many questions in your reviews so I thought I would answer some.  
  
Mike: First question. "Why is Sirius being mean to Cota?"  
  
Eve" Ah, well, he doesn't really want to be mean for say. He would fight for Cota in a second (he's already proven that) he had a lot of respect for Cota. However, they enjoy teasing each other. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James are used to being the youngest, yet here is this kid... fresh meat.  
  
Mike: Okay, I think that answered some... "Why is Irving so mean to Kira?"  
  
Eve: That's all Kira knew at that time, she didn't know warmth and kindness.  
  
Mike: "Will Irving ever comeback?"  
  
Eve" I don't know yet... I'll consider that idea.  
  
Mike: "What's an O.C.C?"  
  
Eve: Out of Character Conversation. So basically, it's us, talking. On with the FIC!  
  
****  
  
"Mum?" Fred called, looking around.  
  
"She gone, do you think?" George asked.  
  
"It would seem that way" Fred smiled.  
  
Kira rubbed her eyes and looked at the mantle. There were quite a lot of books there. Before she even had time to read the titles, a plump, kind faced woman walked in. She looked rather tired, yet greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hello dear" She greeted Kira. Mrs.Weasley beamed down at the girl and had a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, goodness you look tired"  
  
"We're alright mum, ju-"Fred started.  
  
"You look awful, all of you, upstairs, right now. Off to bed" Mrs.Weasley shooed them off, escorting Kira to a room on the second floor that was across from a room with the nametag 'Charlie and Bill's room'. Fred and George had a room one more floor up, and across from it. Mrs.Weasley opened the door to Kira's room and looked worriedly around. The room was pink and had a little purple bed. Kira decided not to ask why, she was too tired, and Mrs.Weasley was very nice. An hour later Kira was awoken to a scratching sound by her door. She tiptoed over and peeked through the key hole. Fred and George were tying something to the doorknob. James had already told Kira about this trick, it was simple to overcome. She waited untill they finished tying the string, and then flung the door open.  
  
"Hello" She greeted, jumping back and watching the looks of horror of their faces as the bucket of water fell on them instead of their victim. She had opened the door too quickly; they had been expecting her to be a bit more hesitant, like most people who stayed over for the first time. Kira smiled a wicked smile at them as they stood there, shocked and soaking wet.  
  
"... No fair" George pouted.  
  
"You are no match for my father" Kira grinned, stepping between them.  
  
"Shut up" Fred growled, storming upstairs to go change. George followed, and Kira held in her laughter.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kira ducked and covered her ears as the piercing screech nearly knocked her over in its rush down the stairs.  
  
Mrs.Weasley was in the hall and bounding up the stairs in a matter of seconds. Kira retreated down the stairs, followed quickly by Fred and George, all covering their ears. Fred opened the front door and they all hurled themselves out it.  
  
"That stupid ghoul!" George wailed.  
  
"Why can't he leave poor Ron alone" Fred hissed, shaking his fist up at the attic window.  
  
"What's a Ron?" Kira asked, a bit scared of the loud creature.  
  
"We'll show ya later" George said, his finger in his ear in an effort to make the ringing stop.  
  
Kira looked back at the house. It had a bright red roof, four chimneys, looked about ready to fall over, and had a lopsided sign sticking out of the ground that read 'The Burrow.' By the door, Kira saw a cauldron, rubber boots, and a lot of fat, brown chickens.  
  
"H'lo" Greeted a voice.  
  
Kira spun around to see a taller boy walking towards them. He had bright, fire engine red, hair, a long nose, somewhat of a rough look to him, and was wearing Muggle clothes.  
  
"Hey Charlie" Fred waved. "I wouldn't go in there, the ghoul woke up Ron"  
  
"Blimey, why can't that ghoul just shut up a while so we can all get a bit o'peace" Charlie moaned.  
  
"Hey!" George smiled. "Where's Percy and his widdle fwend?"  
  
"Oh, no" Charlie backed up. "What evil little trick are you planning to do on poor Percy?"  
  
"What, is, a-" Kira was growing tired of this. So far, she knew a Percy could read, talk, scream like a little girl, was kind of a snob, and apparently lived in a burrow.  
  
"Evil trick? Us?" Fred asked in a fake betrayed voice.  
  
"Yes, you. You two are the twins from hell. I'm not sure which one is the evil one" Charlie grinned.  
  
"Anyway! This is Kira" George interrupted, pointing at Kira with his thumb.  
  
"Oh! Hey. Sorry I didn't see you, I'm Charlie" Charlie shook Kira's hand and then stared back at Fred. "Now listen, I'm not telling you where Percy is"  
  
"Is he over in his 'secret clubhouse'?" George asked.  
  
"He may or may not be at the club house. For all I care he could be down the street near the pond, sitting in the reeds" Charlie stated, letting his voice grow a bit think over the last sentence.  
  
"Well, we were planning on heading there anyway so if we do or do not see him is not our fault. If we happen to be playing a prank in his area, that is also not our fault" George stated, rocking back and forth innocently.  
  
"Well said" Charlie grinned. "Well, I'm gonna go to Marcus's house if Ron is still screaming"  
  
George opened the door with one hand and covered his ears with his shoulder and his other hand.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the loud burst of sound. George grimaced and pulled the door shut.  
  
Everyone popped their ears and shook their heads.  
  
"Geeze, Ron had better use that voice of his when he grows up" Charlie stated.  
  
"He could be a warning alarm" Fred grinned.  
  
They four kids retreated from the house, one went to Marcus's house, and the other three went into Percy's area.  
  
"I hear him!" Fred hissed.  
  
"Ah, the wild Percy" George laughed, stooping in the reeds and watching the movement ahead of them.  
  
They crawled through the reeds, slowly coming around behind the Percy.  
  
"Wait, you just want to launch a smoke bomb at him?" Kira asked as George took out a smoke bomb.  
  
"Yeah" George stated, confused by her not understanding the plan. "We work so hard on 'em, might as well put 'em to good use"  
  
"Oh, okay" Kira shrugged.  
  
"You got a better idea?" Fred asked, curious.  
  
Kira smiled.  
  
*****Ten Minutes Later*****  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes, so I was reading that the Ministry made a small error on a counter attack a few weeks ago. It's hardly their fault if you think about it. The riders are so elite, they should have been trained better"  
  
"Uh hu, anyway. I was watching a quiditch match the other day and-"  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AIEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Came a high-pitched scream.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed the second person.  
  
"Ahh! What are these things, get 'em away, get 'em away!" Screamed the girl voice.  
  
"Eww, eww eww" Panicked a second high-pitched voice.  
  
"Bwahahahaahahahahaha!" Fred laughed, unable to hold it in anymore.  
  
George snorted and doubled over laughed. Kira had been taught to play it cool yet she had a huge smile on her face and was giggling slightly.  
  
"Bees! Eeeeeewww" Screamed the first girl voice.  
  
That's right, Kira, Fred and George, had launched a bomb at Percy and friend, that bomb didn't contain a smell, a liquid, or smoke. It contained bees! (Remember they can't use magic yet) The bees where everywhere! And the trio continued launching more and more bombs. When they ran out, they were laughing so hard they couldn't even stand up. Percy grabbed his friends had and they took off, running toward the pond. They both jumped into the pond as a frantic attempt to get away from the bees.  
  
"What the heck! They ain't killer bees. They bumble bee's" Fred laughed.  
  
"Whose afwade of da wittle bumble bee" George sang through laughter.  
  
"FRED, GEORGE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" The first girl voice, and it belonged to a very pissed Percy.  
  
The trio was silent for a few secomds.  
  
"Holly shnit! Run" George stated grining from ear to ear.  
  
They burst out laughing as Percy continued to charge forward. Fred was the first to get up, he pulled Kira up, and they both pulled George up and then took off at a run. Kira looked back and saw a swamp thing running after them. Percy was covered in muck, twigs, leaves and was soaking wet. This made the trio run faster. They sped toward the house, but Percy was older, taller, faster then them. Okay, so that wasn't true, they were really laughing too hard to run so they had dropped to the ground, ready to face the consequences. Percy grabbed Fred and pushed him into the shed, followed closely by George. He grabbed Kira and-  
  
"You hurt her and whoa betide you when mom finds out!" Fred yelled, getting to his feet and glaring threateningly at Percy.  
  
Percy released Kira and slammed the shed door close, locking Fred and George inside. Percy then kicked the shed and stormed off, yelling that he hoped they died in there. Kira, Fred, and George were still laughing three minutes later. Then it seemed to dawn on Kira that Fred and George were trapped.  
  
"Don worry about it, he locks us in here at least once a week" Fred stated, seeming to be making himself comfortable.  
  
"Yeah, mum'll come out at dinner time, let us out and go to yell at Percy. Percy'll tell his side of the story and she'll decide we all got what was coming to us" George agreed. "After yelling that we had beter make sure this never happens again"  
  
"What'll I do?" Kira asked.  
  
"Um...pray he doesn't decide to take revenge once he's clean" George stated. "He'll probably be back out here in a few minutes to take revenge on you"  
  
Kira sighed and sat with her back to the door of the shed. She hated the idea of being locked up, how could they stand it? Percy came out a few seconds later and grabbed Kira's wrist; he put a metal handcuff on it and stormed away.  
  
"What'd he do!" Fred asked, peeking out through a little hole.  
  
"What happened, you're still alive" George looked through a slit in the doorframe.  
  
"What is this thing?" Kira asked, trying to tug free.  
  
"Oh no! The hand... whatcha call its... I dunno, but he bought 'em and there is no escaping 'em" Fred stated.  
  
Kira tugged as hard as she could. "How do they come off!"  
  
"He puts a key in the little hole and the come off" George explained.  
  
"A key?" Kira asked, keys weren't a big thing in the wizarding world.  
  
"Yeah, it's a little metal thing that fits in the hole" Fred stated.  
  
Little metal... she had something small and metal. Kira took out a hairpin from her hair and pushed it into the hole, it fit. "What does the metal thing do?" Kira asked.  
  
"We've been trying to figure out how to get those things to unlock for ages, nothing works" George sighed.  
  
Kira panicked, she didn't care if she broke the things, she was getting them off, now. Kira jerked around the hairpin and heard a soft click. After five minutes of strange clicks that she didn't understand the hairpin broke. The ridged side was gone. Kira sighed and jammed the pin into the lock and tugged at the metal around her wrist, before she knew what she had done, the things popped open. Fred and George heard the sound and jumped to look out the small openings in the shed.  
  
"I'm free!" Kira explained, smiling.  
  
"No way!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Open the lock on the door, open the lock on the door!" George jumped around. Kira picked up her broken hairpin and stared at the combination lock on the shed door.  
  
"How does this thing work?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno... wait... I hear Dad. DAD!!" Fred called.  
  
"What'd you do now?" Arthur asked as he walked over, not seeming to surprised that his two sons were being held captive in a shed.  
  
"Kira picked the hand watcha-call-it lock, and we wana see if she can open this one!" George explained.  
  
"How does the lock work?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well" Arthur started, excited to know that someone shared his interest in how things worked. "You see, there is a notch in the one side on the metal loop. You snap the loop into the base and a metal lever locks it into place. The code makes the lever go down, thus freeing the bar and opening the lock. Brilliance"  
  
Kira nodded and looked at her broken hairpin. The end is filed down from all the wear and tear it got on the handcuff. She stuck it into the base, from where the metal bar goes in, and pressed the lever down, thus freeing the bar. The lock fell to the ground and Fred and George burst out.  
  
"Thanks" They both said, keeping their cool until their father us gone.  
  
Arthur stayed a bit longer to explain the lock, but was soon called away by Mrs.Weasley, yelling something about a Muggle telephone that kept...ringing...weird!  
  
"Kira" George breathed.  
  
"You got to show us how you did that!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
Kira smiled, proud of her little trick. They spend the next hour working on it until they could all open the combination lock. Kira was the only one able to master handcuffs though. After that, they go back into the house. Trying to pick the door locks. After three hours they were able to unlock the door, it took them about twenty minutes each to unlock it.  
  
"Charlie, Bill, and Percy, will probably think this is a waste of time" Fred announced sadly.  
  
"It does take a while" George sighed.  
  
"Yes, but who'd expect us to know it?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well... we could teach it to Ron when he gets older. Then we can teach it to Kira's brother" Fred smiled.  
  
"You teach your brother, I'll teach mine" Kira said, not about to let them play a prank on her brother, born or not.  
  
"That's what little brothers are for!" George protested. "To test pranks on!"  
  
"You have to get through me first" Kira states, sneering.  
  
Fred and George didn't like the idea of going up against Kira, her dad had taught her basic things that could blow them out of the water. So it was agreed that they would leave each other's younger siblings alone. They ran up stairs to the twin's room and started using anything metal they could think of to make picks. They also talked about making original things to use for pranks, and improving on older methods, and sticking to the classics. Then Kira looked at the clock. She had to go. It actually had a little piece of paper taped to it that said 'Kira had to go home.'  
  
"Aw, just when we were getting to the actual prank" Fred sighed.  
  
"Mum, Kira's gotta go home" George stated.  
  
"About time" Percy breathed, he'd been the victim to three of her pranks throughout the day, (Kira wasn't very forgiving to being handcuffed to a pole) and was beginning to miss Fred and George's untrained attacks.  
  
"Percys are mean" Kira scowled.  
  
"Percy is my NAME not my species!!" Percy growled at her.  
  
Kira stepped away from him and winked at Fred and George, they'd set up a little surprise for the household to find later. Hee heee heee. Molly handed Kira some floopowder and with a final wave goodbye, she was gone. Kira got dizzy and quickly closed her eyes, she held her bag tightly, the smoke bombs they had made were in there and each of theirs always turned out different. They did the same thing but, George's smoke bombs flashed sparks for a while after it hit, Fred's made a sound like a muffled gunshot and Kira's glittered a bit. Fred's smelled like mesquite wood, George's smelled like cinnamon roll, and Kira's smelt like roses.  
  
"Stink bombs that smell good?" George had asked, disgusted with his. "I know they are just smoke bombs, but..."  
  
"Yours make me hungry" Kira had stated.  
  
"Hmm, that works" Fred had said in a jaunty voice. "We'll fire yours at people on diets"  
  
Kira opened her eyes and she was back at the hotel. Sirius was waiting for her, it was Sunday so he was staying for dinner.  
  
"Have a good day?" Sirius asked Kira as she stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
"I wana show you something" Kira smiled, nodding her head toward a little pink bomb that was nestled safely in her bag. Sirius nodded and waved a goodbye to Mr. Ettiks. They got a few blocks down the street and he took the bomb.  
  
"Looks like a smoke bomb, but there isn't a fuse and it's too heavy" Sirius stated, analyzing the little pink ball.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't light it... however, that's an idea" Kira stared off into space and Sirius laughed.  
  
"Ya don't light it?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet" She grinned, an idea already forming in her mind.  
  
Kira had put on her hovablades and was gliding along next to Sirius. That was the only way she could ever keep up with him. Sirius moved very quickly and had big strides. It must have been strange to the people walking down the street to see them. The tall, wild looking man with the messy black hair, dark eyes, a slightly rumpled, dark blue shirt, black jeans. Walking along next to the tinny little girl with neatly kept white/blond hair, silver eyes, and a pink dress. Sirius got onto his motorcycle and Kira climbed up infront of him. Sirius always made sure no one followed them; he took being secret keeper very seriously. (No pun intended) When they arrived at the house Sirius thought the codeword and poof; the house apeared, taking the place of the rundown barn that had seemed to scoot away to the side to make room for the house. Kira was use to seeing that and they hastily entered the house before anyone was the wiser. No one was home yet though. There was an owl waiting in the kitchen. Sirius took the not and read aloud.  
  
"Hello, we'll be home in an hour. I swear" Sirius read, then he turned to Kira and smiled. "It's from James and I'm guessing some of Lily's friends dragged him into a pre-baby-shower-party" Sirius grinned, turning back to the letter. "If not, find me, rescue me... please"  
  
"You were right" Kira smiled, standing on a chair.  
  
"I warn you, Lily isn't in the mood for an explosion. I'm not just talking to Kira" Sirius chuckled and looked over at Kira.  
  
"In the last week?" He asked.  
  
"Three" She answered.  
  
"Well played" Sirius looked back at the letter. "The doctors appointment went fine, perfectly fine, everything's fine, just fine, simply fine, going fine, looks fine... If I hear that word one more time he's getting a Peppertot for lunch"  
  
"Peppertot?" Kira asked.  
  
"A candy that turns the sides and roof of your mouth into a jalapeño, Snape loved that one" Sirius grinned. "I've never seen anyone drink that much ButterBeer... in ten seconds"  
  
"... Teach me that one" Kira begged.  
  
"Lily says not to teach Kira to make a peppertot" Sirius read. "I hope to see you soon, dear God I hope to see you soon. James, the tormented" Sirius folded up the letter and burned it, quite sure Lily would be mad at James if she read it. Sirius then turned to Kira. "Guess we're on our own for an hour"  
  
"How was the race, did you win?" Kira asked.  
  
"Ya kidding me? 'course I won, what world are you living in" Sirius stated, flashing an untamed smile.  
  
They talked for a while about the race, Kira eager to hear everything. She had James's sense of adventure, nothing was out of range. Sirius smiled as he watched Kira, her enthusiasm was a lot like James. Everything was perfect here, yes, there was a psychotic Wizard who was killing people everyday, but here, there was a little girl who loved her father. James and his beautiful wife and soon to be born son. (Happy reviews SOON to be born. *glaring at Mike who is helping himself to a soda*) James, the happy go lucky guy, Sirius's best friend, amigo, pal, buddy. Perfect. If only the whole world could be this way. Best friends staying together forever, family's being happy, peaceful. Painless. Sirius shook himself from his thoughts as Kira headed for the back porch to show him her smoke bomb.  
  
"James" Sirius laughed as Kira wrapped the bomb in a cloth and threw it at the ground, creating a big poof of smoke that quickly changed to thick clouds of powder. "You deserve everything you've got" He whipped the smoke away from his face and watched the powder shimmer down to the ground, slowly. He put his hand into it and found it was thick and heavy. Sirius laughed, they defiantly had a marauder in the making here. 


	36. Taking Care Of Your Own

Eve: Hey. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm here by myself, and I already did an O.C.C with T.D.M. Si I'm just going to suggest you all visit the web page, there's a link to her site. On With The FIC!  
  
*****  
  
May 9th 11:26 am.  
  
James sits next to the examination table. His eyes are set on the door and he reaches up to take his scared little daughter's hand. The door is locked, they're trapped. Strange instruments are scattered around the room on different metal tables. Kira stares keenly at the sharp, knife looking thing. It glistens in the light and its edge seems razor sharp. James looks around the room. He sees metal containers, locked cabinets, lights, scalpels, tweezers, a biohazard box, stethoscopes, band-aids, gauze wraps, charts, swabs, bottles of alcohol and peroxide, a sink, a reflex hammer- The doorknob turns. Kira tenses and her eyes grow big with doom. A man opens the door and steps in; he is wearing a white lab coat. Kira shivers and James stands up. The man in the lab coat smiles and walks forward.  
  
"Hello" He greets. "I'm Doctor Simen"  
  
'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' Kira's mind races.  
  
James shakes the doctor's hand, remembering how this all came to pass.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"I think one of my friends should be incharge of Kira, should something happen to us" Lily stated. One rule to being in the order with kids, was that you had to have a godparent or legal guardian, should something happen to you.  
  
What!?" James gasped, dropping his spoon and staring in utter shock at his wife.  
  
"This kid?" Sirius asked, pointing to Kira who was trying to figure out the best was to launch a Cheerio across the table, James had just launched one at her.  
  
"Yes, she needs a female influence should I not be there" Lily stated. "Someone she can write to and hang out with"  
  
"A friend?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, that's half of what being a godparent is" Lily nodded.  
  
"Lily" James purred, hands out as Kira launched the Cheerio at him. "This girls a marauder in training, she needs to have a marauder godparent"  
  
"Yes, you can't send one of our own off to live with someone who isn't ready to train her to her full potential" Sirius agreed, sending a Cheerio sailing at both James and Kira. (He used two spoons and two Cheerios. Oh and he stayed the night because James had been around Lily's friends for hours and really needed his best friend with him to help him regain 'sanity')  
  
"You protect your own?" Lily asked, understanding yet wanting see what they'd come up with next.  
  
"Exactly" James and Sirius stated, the Cheerio war having ended with Sirius as the winner.  
  
"Besides, Lily, I know you'd take it as a personal offense if you daughter grew up to be a weak little girl who can't stand up for herself" Sirius added.  
  
"Dumbledore will have my head for this... but alright, I agreed to let you teach her, I didn't know you had initiated her into the club" Lily sighed.  
  
"Club? We SHOULD start a club" Sirius smiled. "Let's have a marauder's handbook"  
  
"Kira, get ready to go okay" Lily said.  
  
"Where is she going? It's Monday. No work, no dance, or art class" James stated, having planned to take her up on his broom with him. Kira had never flown on the broom before. Or flown at all for that matter.  
  
"Have you noticed that our daughter's been rubbing her throat and not talking all morning?" Lily asked.  
  
James looked over at Kira, along with Sirius and Lily. Kira slipped under the table, not at all liking being stared at.  
  
"When did that start?" James asked. Feeling guilty for not noticing.  
  
"I noticed it when she woke up. Besides, we need to get her checked by a doctor anyway" Lily stated as Kira retreated to her room.  
  
"Oh, look at the time" Sirius started.  
  
"Bailer!" James accused.  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask James to take Kira?" Lily asked Sirius, eyeing him suspicously.  
  
"You had that 'rock, paper, scissors' look in your eyes" Sirius stated grinning.  
  
"I'll take her, no problem" James said.  
  
"And I'll-" Sirius started.  
  
"Go with me?" James filled in.  
  
"Ya see, I thought we were on the same wavelength, but I guess not" Sirius stated with a look of mock regret.  
  
"And as for you" Lily looked to Sirius. "I made an appointment for you to get your bike fixed for free"  
  
"Wow" Sirius stated, utter surprise filling his voice. "But I keep telling ya, it don't need fixin"  
  
"Yes, well if you insist on having my daughter on it, it had better be safe" Lily stood up, pausing to put her hand on Sirius's shoulder and look down at him, a smile on her face. "Besides, I'm not about to let you get yourself hurt, Sirius"  
  
"A'right, I'll go to the appointment" Sirius caved. James and Lily treated him like a member of their family, he couldn't resist their good intentions.  
  
"Alright, settled. Should we meet somewhere for lunch" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, I know where we can go" Sirius grinned, looking at James.  
  
"They're going to start spitting in your food" James protested.  
  
"A'right, where do you want to go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"There is a nice place on thirty second and Bellsmont" Lily interrupted. "You can annoy the staff and the food is incredible"  
  
"Agreed" Sirius and James said in unison.  
  
So it was to be. Lily was going to a class, Sirius was going to go get his bike fixed, and James was going to take Kira to the doctors.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Doctor Simen looks to Kira. "And you must be Kira, you're a small little girl" He turns to James. "She's... four, correct?"  
  
James hesitates, she's kinda four and 'no she was created in a lab, she's one,' wouldn't sound too good. "Err, yes" James says.  
  
Simen smiles an extremely wide smile at Kira, who gulps. He puts his hand on her head and rubs vigorously. "You're a cute little thing" He says, stepping out of the way as she tries to kick him. James gives her an encouraging smile... for almost succeeding in kicking the doctor. Simen grabs his stethoscope and puts in to Kira's heart.  
  
"Hmmmm..." He pauses. "Hm?" He pauses again. "Interesting...."  
  
"Is something wrong?" James asks, his voice a whisper full of dread.  
  
"Only if thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD! Is normal for this child" Doctor Simen answers with a laugh.  
  
Kira's eyes are still quite wide and she squirms out of his reach. Retreating towards her father.  
  
"No need to be afraid" Simen smiles. He uses his hammer to test her reflexes. "Oh my!" He exclaims.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?!" James demands, ready to beat the tar out of the doctor lest he hurt his little daughter.  
  
"She's got extremely quick reflexes for a child her age. I... I don't think I've seen a child this fast as of yet. It's not amazingly fast, but faster then any other," Simens explains tapping Kira's knee again for James to see. James sighs in relief and pats Kira on the shoulder. The doctor checks Kira's ears, throat, height, and weight. Of course, the last two aren't normal, but she seems healthy enough, good coloring, healthy skin, clear eyes, energetic attitude, and quick reflexes. "She may be getting a sore throat" Doctor Simen states with a laugh as he unlocks a cabinet.  
  
Kira gives him a 'and that means?' look. James is the one to say something though, reading Kira's look.  
  
"What would you recommend for it?" He asks, crossing his arms. They don't use magic for every sickness, No, they usually used Muggle treatments, so the body isn't too overwhelmed by magical treatments. For everyday illnesses, they used everyday things that Muggles would.  
  
The doctor turned around with two boxes. One box he reached into and took out a brown paper bag. He handed the bad to James and then reached into the other box.  
  
"Oh" He said. "It'll come no matter what you do, she probably won't be able to speak for a while" He looked to Kira who hadn't said anything the entire visit. "Not that I think there will be much of a problem with that"  
  
He turned his back to them and rustled around in the box. Kira looked over at James who was eyeing the somewhat open door and then went to reading the label on the bag. It said it cost twelve silver sickles. He reached in his pocket and got out the money.  
  
"There is a simple treatment" The doctor said suddenly. "Only one small-" He turned around, a surgery mask covered the bottom half of his face, there was a metal plate of needles covered in plastic and little test tubes of liquid in his left hand and he held a syringe in his right hand. "Injection!" He finished, squirting some of the liquid out. This was to be his best effort in making the little girl speak... it worked.  
  
Kira let out a blood-curdling shriek and kicked the plate out of his hand as she hurled herself off the table and made a mad dash for the door. She swung it open with out stopping and dashed into the waiting room. James slammed the money on the counter and ran after Kira, not mad, but laughing his head off.  
  
"I was just kidding!" The doctor exclaimed, staring after them with a very confused and alarmed look on his face.  
  
James was to busy laughing to notice, he just continued running after Kira who was making a mad dash for home. They ran out the door, skidded past the fountain, leapt over the bench, and sprinted down the street, Kira still terrified. James finally caught up her as she stopped to catch her breath about half a mile from the doctor's office.  
  
"Good kick" James stated simply. "You nailed the tray"  
  
Kira cast him a sideways glance and dropped to the ground, exhausted and now her throat hurt worse. James dropped next to her.  
  
"I don't think I've sprinted that far since I was at Hogwarts" James panted. "We all thought that we were supposed to plant a bomb in the toilet... however, misunderstanding the plan, we all put bombs in different toilets on every floor. Man! When we saw all that water rushing towards us" James shook his head. He looked at his watch, they had to meet Sirius and Lily in half an hour. James rested for five more minutes, then stood up. He helped Kira up and they set out on the hovablades. Whooshing around down the street, passing people right and left. James picked up speed as Kira pulled ahead, crouching low, and leaning forward. They look a left turn and were heading down hill, faster and faster they went. James smiled widely as the feeling of being on his broom rushed over him. Faster still they went. Kira doing her best to keep from falling over as she went faster then she had ever gone before.  
  
Lily looked up from her watch. Sirius was casually leaning in his chair and staring down the street.  
  
"You said the doctor's office was across town?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes. So James will probably be late" Lily stated.  
  
"James? Nah, he's never-" Sirius stopped as two figures came hurling around the corner, skidding out of control.  
  
James saw it, they had gone too fast, and he could tell where they would land. There was no stopping it. They were sideways and still skidding, he looked ahead and saw the pile of cardboard boxes that they were going to hit. Sirius saw it to. He leapt up from the table, over the railing, and charged toward the cardboard boxes. James grabbed Kira, lifting her off the ground, and turned around so he was going backwards, that way he'd be the one hitting the boxes, not her. He felt someone grab his arm and then fell backwards onto the boxes. Sirius was right next to him and Kira was on top of him.  
  
"Nice landing, James" Sirius mocked, rolling sideways and pushing himself to his feet.  
  
"Nice catch, Sirius" James laughed, remembering the time he had leapt from his broom, grasping the snitch only moments before the game ended. He had then, of 'course, began falling. However, his best friend, had been there to catch him. Sirius always had his back, if he hadn't well, James knew he would have died his first year on the team. Probably even before that were it not for Sirius. But that's how they were, James would have done anything for his friends.  
  
James stood up as Lily ran over.  
  
"I got her, she's safe" James exclaimed, seeing the look on Lily's face.  
  
"Let's do that AGAIN!" Kira cheered, dizzy.  
  
"See, she's fine" Sirius stated.  
  
"Darling, I told you to take her to a doctor, not make her need a doctor" Lily stated, checking Kira for an injury.  
  
"Well, the good news is I think you just helped out the recycling crew by doing the box crunching for them. And, I think no one saw that" Sirius stated, looking around.  
  
"Good, forget my spine, worry about people seeing" James groaned patting his dizzy daughter on the head.  
  
"Well" Sirius whispered, leaning close to James. "I saw Dumbledore earlier and I'm just thinking what he would have said if he had seen that"  
  
"Probably 'there he goes again' " James said, smiling a really fake smile and trying to look innocent.  
  
"I'm sure" Lily rolled her eyes and escorted Kira to the table. She pushed James and he lost balance, having not taken his blades off. Sirius grabbede him and they both ended up in the boxes.  
  
"Hey James" Sirius called. James opened his eyes, but couldn't see Sirius, all he could see were the boxes. "I'm boxed in" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well I'm card bored" James retorted, climbing to his feet and checking to make sure there wasn't anyone watching them.  
  
"How is your spine" Sirius grinned, coming into view again.  
  
"Come of it" James laughed, praying Sirius felt no need to inform the whole Order of this adventure.  
  
"Can't wait to hear what Moody says about that" Sirius smiled, reading James's look.  
  
"Don't, you, dare" James hissed after him.  
  
"You see Kira, you have to mature physicaly after a while, but you can be imature mentaly forever" She said just loud enough for James and Sirius to hear.  
  
"Yeah James, act your age" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I don't know how to act my age, I've never been my age before" *****  
  
Eve:... umm.... uh.... nope, not gonna sing. But here is Sirius, with some tips for eating at Burger King.  
  
Sirius: Yep, now try and get a friend with you on this one. I use James. Go with your bestfriend, sit on opposite ends of the restaurant and carry on a conversation. Tell people to move if they get in your way, as your friend to throw you a fry.  
  
Eve: Does that work?  
  
Sirius: Trust me. Now, ask for breakfast at noon. When they say that breakfast is over, fall to the floor, curl in the fetal position and cry like a baby. Don't be afraid to. I have Peter do this one.  
  
Eve: Interesting.  
  
Sirius: If you really want to mess with a muggle's mind, ride through the drive-thru on a horse.  
  
Eve: That would do it.  
  
Sirius: If you haven't been there before, Pretend you are gay and flirt with the employees. Just watch them squirm.  
  
Eve: That wouldn't work for me.  
  
Sirius: I know, but watching Remus do it is hillarious.  
  
Eve: What else?  
  
Sirius: Skizophrenia. Need I say more??  
  
Eve: Nope, Reviewers Review. 


	37. The Order Would Win

Eve: Hey ya  
  
Mike: Hey, TDM I know you are reading so thanks for the fan art.  
  
Eve: I was going to say that!  
  
Mike: I know... sooooo, when is  
  
Eve: MUST I KILL YOU!!  
  
Mike" *laughing. He knows she'd never hurt him* On With The Fic  
  
*****  
  
James sighed as he picked up yet another piece of parchment. He would be working all night, again. His desk was littered with paper and his shelves were overflowing. He shuffled through a few more scrolls and saw another memo zoom in. He looked at his schedule. He needed to write to Peter and Remus, reschedule tomorrows meeting, check and see how Lily and Kira were doing, send Dumbledore, Voldemort's attack information, delete another file saying that Voldemort was trying to build a weapon.... he knew what this weapon was. It was at his house, asleep with a sore throat about now. Yes, she had the potential to be either a major threat to Voldemort... or.... James shook his head, she was not a weapon. She did not want to be a weapon. He had not told Dumbledore about how Voldemort wanted Kira... he also was sure that Dumbledore did not know. James shook his head again, trying to wake himself up. It was already three something in the morning. He slumped down in his chair and closed his eyes, letting an uneasy sleep wash over him.  
  
"Wake up, James, I've been filing for an hour and I'm getting tired of hearing myself talk" A voice lectured him. "Come on I sent an owl to your friends, threw some files into a fire and wrote to Dumbledore... James? Get up" James blinked his eyes open and stared ahead, looking for his glasses. Someone handed them to him and continued their list. "I rescheduled your meeting, and Lily said Kira's doing okay, still feeling bad, but okay... How come you didn't tell me Kira was sick?"  
  
"Go back to the infirmary, Cota" James looked over at Cota, one arm in a sling and he was holding a stack of papers other his other arm. James smiled and Cota used a levitation spell on his shoes so he could put the papers into the filing cabinet with less pain.  
  
"Are you joking? You have two hours worth of work here" Cota shook his head. "I leave for a few weeks and look what happens" He flashed a smile and stuck more papers into the filling cabinet.  
  
"How are you feeling?" James asked.  
  
"I'll be coming home with you tonight, if that is alright my lord" Cota said, casting a glance over to James.  
  
"Had enough of the hospital staff I take it?" James laughed, nodding his head.  
  
"No, they're all rather friendly... Just, I'd rather be home" Cota answered.  
  
"We'll we'd rather you be home. Everyone's missed you. I heard Sirius swear to stop calling you kid" James stated, stacking a few papers and marveling at how much work Cota had finished in an hour.  
  
"Oh and Peter said something about the Order changing their meeting untill next week. I don't think anyone is hurt..." Cota stated, shaking his head. Cota was an unofficial member of the Order, he wasn't considered old enough yet. However, Cota helped as much as he could. They spent one more hour there, and were finished. Cota went ahead to check on Patrick and James sent the letter to Dumbledore. He would swing by headquarters tomorrow. James's priority was first to his family, then to his friends, then to his job and then to the order. He had a special bond with every member there. However, he knew he had to continue his work here at the academy. James yawned as he sent the owl off. It was five forty seven in the morning.  
  
"Pat, hey, buddy, get up" Cota rubbed Pat's neck gently. Pat neighed, delighted, and nuzzled Cota. "Easy Pat" Cota smiled. We're going to apperate home tonight, sorry but riding hurts my shoulder" Cota stated, pointing to his sling. So I'm going to let you out so you and Gyriph can head home on your own" Pat whinnied that he understood and Cota opened the stall. He walked back to James's office and they both apperated home. They arrived home at five forty eight. James yawned and saw that Lily was still up; she never slept well when he had to work late. To many people in the Order had died and she worried all the time, though she NEVER showed it. They walked up the path and silently opened the door, James going in first.  
  
"There you are" Lily sighed, relieved. "Peter was here earlier, said the meeting-"  
  
"Was moved to next week" James nodded.  
  
"Yes" Lily nodded.  
  
"Mommy" Kira cried from upstairs.  
  
"Poor dear, hasn't been sleeping well" Lily shook her head and started to get up.  
  
"I'll take care of her" Cota stated, stepping through the door.  
  
Lily immediately got up and strode across the room to hug him. "Thank god your okay" She smiled. "How are you? Are you hurt? How's your shoulder, it's not hurting now is it?" She worried.  
  
"My lady, it's fine. I'm alright" Cota grinned, heading up the stairs.  
  
"I hate that word" James mumbled.  
  
""Kira-Kira, wake up, or you shall miss the day"  
  
"I'll miss you day" Kira responded groggily, her voice pained.  
  
"Come on diamond eyes. You don't want everything to pass you by. What would the morning be like with out you?"  
  
"Lets wait and find out" Kira muttered, then her eyes shot over to Trinidy, who was staring wide eyed at the door.  
  
"I can't do that. I already miss your sparkle" Cota stepped away from the door as it was jerked open.  
  
"COTA!!!" Kira squeaked, not caring if it hurt.  
  
"Hey Kirameku" Cota beamed down at her.  
  
Kira smiled in rapture and her eyes shone with excitement. "You're back!"  
  
"Of course I'm back" Cota laughed. "How long did you think I'd leave you?" Cota smiled, tapping her on the nose. "Oh" He reached into his cloak pocket. "Here you are" Cota handed her the little raccoon. "That really is a lucky charm"  
  
"Really?" Kira asked, still in happy shock.  
  
Cota closed his eyes and nodded. "Oh" He once again reached in his pocket. "Here, take this" Cota handed over a watermelon Jolly Rancher, Kira's favorite Muggle candy. Cota put his finger up to his lips and walked her back into her room. He tucked her in and told her to get some rest. Kira smiled at him, eyes misty with happy tears. Cota retreated down the stairs and grinned at James.  
  
"No" James said, not even looking at Cota.  
  
Cota's grin vanished and he stared at the ground. "Come on I've been in a hospital room by myself for so long-"  
  
"No. And stop reading my schedule while you're injured" James said, thanking God for caffeine as Lily handed him a mug of coffee.  
  
Cota sighed and slumped down into a chair as Lily put some bacon onto his plate. James glanced at the clock and drank his coffee. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all coming soon. They had a day off from everything and were going to spend it slacking off as best they could.  
  
"It's an uneven number" Cota mumbled, eating his toast.  
  
"We'll find something to do" James answered. He glanced up at Lily and could tell she was thinking the same thing. She was thinking about the members who had died. James knew they all dies as heroes... but Moody didn't help things much. He found it easy to shrug things off, but James new he was really hoping for a drastic turn around. They were out numbered, always a step behind Voldemort, and all the years of fighting was taking it's toll. James looked up at Cota, he had also fought like a hero, and James thanked God everyday that Cota had managed to survive. Of course, Voldemort was always looking for strong members before the Order could get them. Still he was thankful that Cota had pulled through.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you, Lily-"Cota started.  
  
"You'll do no such thing! You're hurt" Lily interrupted, pointing her wand at the splint.  
  
Cota stared back at her; helping was his right of passage. It made him feel like he wasn't a burden. 'Alright, thanks for breakfast I'll go back to the hospital' Cota thought. Then another thought crossed his mind. Lily was off duty from the order because of her pregnancy, so she just helped them keep track of tips and information, she'd be at headquarters. And you couldn't take a sick little girl-  
  
"Wipe that look off your face. Kira is coming to headquarters with me. There is an empty room she can sleep it and Alice already volunteered to help watch her. She's watching her son Neville, anyway" Lily stated, smiling over at him.  
  
Cota nodded as they finished their meal. Lily and James did the grueling task of washing the dishes and Cota was told to go lie down and watch T.V.  
  
"That what you do when you're bored anyway" James pointed out.  
  
"Correction, that's what I do when I know we are going somewhere or a quidditch game, is on" Cota grumbled. He slumped down onto the couch and felt a sharp twinge in his shoulder. Cota grimaced and clenched his teeth together untill the pain subsided. When it did, he groaned softly and laid back. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Cota got up. "I'll get it" He called as he heard Lily nearly drop something and James dive for whatever she dropped.  
  
Cota snickered and peeked out the door. Sirius was glancing around in a paranoid manner, Remus was smiling, and Peter was twitching slightly. He must have jump started him morning with a pound of coffee like James had. Cota opened the door and was met with three very surprised looks.  
  
"Hi ya" Cota grinned, stepping aside to let them through. He glanced at Sirius as he walked into the door. "I'm on to you" He growled, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Sirius stared at Cota; expressionless then thrust his face forward, closer to Cota's own. "I'm on to me too" He growled. They both cast mock suspicious looks at each other and then bust out laughing, leaving Remus and Peter to stand there and wonder. "Good seeing you again, I was worried" Sirius stated, patting Cota heartily on the shoulder and making Cota twitch with pain.  
  
"Yes, excellent recovery" Remus stated. "I do hope they are giving you adequate time to heal... away from Sirius"  
  
"Oop's" Sirius winches and cast an apologetic smile over at Cota, whom was glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, two hours of questioning are up next, oh the joy, oh the excitement" Cota sighed as Remus and Sirius walked past him into the living room.  
  
"Q-q-questioning?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah like, if I can identify any of the Death Eaters. Name a few names" Cota rolled his eyes. "If I know what he's planning next, where the hideout is, so on and so on" Cota stated, shrugging and quickly regretting it, ouch.  
  
"O-oh... they really expect you to be able to accurately remember after all that has happened?" Peter sounded disappointed.  
  
"Most of there names and faces seem to be burned into my mind" Cota stated, a repulsed look on his face as if he'd like nothing more then to wash his brain clean of the scum's faces. "I'm really hoping to blast all this away as soon as finals come around, I can't answer 'Knot' on a test now, can I"  
  
"No, no you couldn't do that" Peter smiled, yet his eyes remained the same.  
  
Cota stared at him and Peter seemed to want to become invisible, but that was how Peter always was, he had a brave 'stop looking at me' attitude. (A.N hey reviewers, can you feel my sarcasm. Mike says it's so thick he can't breath.)  
  
"I'm on to you" Cota growled, tilting his head down ward and glaring up at Peter. Cota didn't drop the look and Peter stood, unmoving.  
  
"Y-you w-what now?" Peter asked eyes wide and the hairs on the back of his neck starting to prickle.  
  
"I'm, onto you" Cota repeated, still blocking Peter's escape.  
  
Peter smiled half heartedly, what exactly was Cota onto.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about" Peter squeaked.  
  
"I'm on to you... the new code word? Remember? If you get a new member you say so and so is onto us and when you're greeting members of the Order you're supposed to tell them you're on to them so they know you know about the Order" Cota explained. "S'cuse me I gotta go tell Remus I'm onto him before James beats me to it"  
  
Peter sighed deeply and slid down the wall. He had already been 'asked' to join the Death Eaters, he had almost been sure that Cota knew... but why would he, and why did it matter. Peter wasn't going to join them, he had enough going on in his life with the Order, and he didn't need more work. At least in the Order he had his friends with him. Peter shrugged it off and walked into the living room. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing in awe around... a photo? Sirius's eyebrows were raised and he was actually standing still, Remus looked faintly amused, and James looked about ready to either cry or burst out in a triumphant scream of glee.  
  
"What going on mates?" Peter asked.  
  
"They call it" James paused and held up the picture, resting it in his hand like something to be worshiped. "The Nimbus"  
  
Peter saw that it was indeed a quidditch broom, and he shouldn't have been surprised. After an hour of talking about the broom and James saying "No" whenever Cota entered the room, they were off. Were? Who knew? Why? Who cared? They just sent out. After an hour of Sirius's top whatever number things to do wherever, they decided to take a break. They went to a field in a Wizarding community and relax under a tree. James was lying on his back with the palms of his hands behind his head, Sirius was sitting in the tree with his leg dangling down, Remus was sitting with his back to the tree, and Peter was collapsed on the ground, sprawled out with his back slightly against the tree. They were enjoying the relaxing moment until-  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter and crew" Smirked a greasy haired git.  
  
"If you're a git and you know it" James sang, Remus, Peter, and Sirius clapped their hands twice and looked at Snape expectantly.  
  
Snape, however, was unamused, imagine that. He glared at James. "Easy Potter, Minerva isn't her to save you this time"  
  
"And I'm so glad my daughter isn't here, think of the emotional scars she could have, simply be seeing your face" James retorted, adding a meaningful glance over to his friends.  
  
"Yes, we are all quite amused by your adopted daughter, what happened? Couldn't have one of your own?" Snape hissed.  
  
James smiled, eyes sparkling like he had just won the quidditch championship and had been invited to the hall of fame. "Actually" James started. "My son will be born some time within the net two months. I'm hoping for July" James smiled.  
  
Snape didn't have a come back for that. His upper lip twitched and his eyes became slits of hatred. "We end this now Potter" He snarled.  
  
"No we won't you say that almost every time you see me, not once has it been true" James smiled, acting as though there was not one thing Severus could say to make him angry.  
  
Sirius jumped down from the tree, Remus, stood up, along with Peter, James jumped to his feet. Sevres's lips curled as three of his own friends showed up. The combatants started at each other, motionless and it seemed a staring contest was happening between James and Severus. Sirius was watching his opponent like lion watches a zebra, his wild black main billowing in the wind. Sirius's hair was short, but still gave off a lion's mane appearance. Remus was mildly calm, but his eyes flashed for a battle. Peter tapped his foot impatiently and was tilting sideways a bit. Then it happened, quick as a whip, and as fast as lightning. The brandished their brooms and a quidditch match broke out. The Unknown Death Eaters Vs The Unknown Order of the Phoenix. (Snape had no idea James was in the order and James had no idea Severus was a death eater)  
  
James conjured up game balls and Severus handled goal posts, with their teammates checking for cheating.  
  
"I think he cures the game ball" One of Severus's friends announced.  
  
"Don't bother with that. He wouldn't" Severus stated, he had never known James to cheat at quidditch. No matter what.  
  
The game began, James and Severus circling the field as their teammates battled the quaffed. Peter was an excellent Keeper and James's team was ahead by thirty points when the snitch was released. James raced towards it and was nearly knocked off his broom by Severus. James dangled forty feet above the ground and slowly began pulling himself up onto the broom. Severus had planned a trick though. He had noticed during the many years of playing against James and Sirius, that Sirius always kept James in his line of sight, incase something happened. James did the same thing if Severus went very far off the ground. Now, Sirius was staring up as James, his attention lost from the game. One of Severus's teammates took the advantage to shoot a bludger at Sirius. However, Remus had Sirius's back and quickly deflected the bludger. James climbed back onto his broom and was off. Sirius knocked the quaffle into the left goal as Remus hit the keeper with a bludger. Severus obviously didn't like the way things were going. James's group had a tight unity. Severus's group was trying to stick together; they weren't as scary when they were separated. The game raged on for an hour, scored tied when Remus hit a bludger and it knocked a quaffle through the goal. Peter knocked a quaffle all the way to Sirius as it was about to score. Sirius shot and they were up by ten points. James was doing loopdy- loops around the snitch and waiting for the right moment to grab it. The snitch shot off with James in close pursuit as Sirius scored another goal. That was why James had not let Cota come. He knew he would have gotten hurt if they had played. James had not expected Severus to show up, but was glad he did because James had really wanted to play. Remus shot a bludger at Snape, who glared at it before dodging. Sirius sneaked by the keeper and scored a goal. They were up by twenty. James swooped down, eyes following the snitch and nothing else. Severus on his heels, James dove at breakneck speed. James saw the ground rushing up at him, but he didn't care, his eyes followed only the snitch. James leaned forward untill he legs were the only thing left on the broom; he reached and grasped the snitch. James pulled back and then turned to the left to avoid getting hit by Severus. He clutched the snitch and zoomed across the field. James beamed, Sirius whooped, Remus cheered, and Peter pumped his fists in the air. They had one.  
  
"This isn't over James!" Severus barked.  
  
"No! Really?" James called back, not caring.  
  
They had won, fair and square. Severus snarled at James, then him and his teammates slithered of, cursing threats as they did. The Order had one. The Death Eaters could kill each member of the order one by one, but when you got down to it... who do you really think was better? If only all battles could be solved that way. So many little things can change everything. Imagine, for example, if Hitler had become and artist instead.  
  
***** Eve: Well? Wacha think? Any way, for amusement today we have some rules of combat, brought to you by.  
  
Mike: ME!!!!!  
  
Eve: A fruit  
  
Mike: Eve! You crossed the line!  
  
Eve: Are you or are you not wearing a bright orange shirt with the word 'orange' on it?  
  
Mike: Oooh... yeah, I am... but I'm not-  
  
Eve: I know, can we continue  
  
Mike; Yeah.  
  
First of all. If the enemy is in range, so are you.  
  
2. Incoming fire has the right of way.  
  
3. Don't look conspicuous: it draws fire.  
  
4. The easy way is always mine.  
  
5. Try to look unimportant, they may be low on ammo.  
  
6. Professionals are predictable; it's the amateurs that are dangerous.  
  
7. The enemy invariably attacks on one of two occasions: 1. When you're ready for them. 2. When you're not ready for them.  
  
8. Teamwork is essential; it gives the enemy someone else to shoot at.  
  
9. If you can't remember, the claymore is pointed at you.  
  
10. If your attack is going well, you have walked into an ambush.  
  
11. Don't draw fire, it irritates the people around you.  
  
12. The only thing more accurate than incoming enemy fire is incoming friendly fire.  
  
13. When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend.  
  
14. If it's stupid but works, it isn't stupid.  
  
15. When in doubt empty the magazine.  
  
16. Never share a fox hole with anyone braver than you.  
  
17. Anything you do can get you shot. Including doing nothing.  
  
18. Make it too tough for the enemy to get in and you can't get out.  
  
19. Mines are equal opportunity weapons.  
  
20. A Purple Heart just proves that were you smart enough to think of a plan, stupid enough to try it, and lucky enough to survive.  
  
21. Don't ever be the first, don't ever be the last and don't ever volunteer to do anything.  
  
22. The quartermaster has only two sizes: too large and too small. 


	38. Don't Do Anything I Wouldn't

Eve: Hey Kitkat (I had your name as a stage name when I used to sing) anyway. Glad you like the fic.  
  
****  
  
Eve: HOLD IT STARY THINGS!!! I said, 'Glad you like the fic. Not on with the fic!  
  
****  
  
Cota had given up with trying to go anywhere that week. James had known he was faking it when he said he was in no pain. To prove this James had clapped him on the shoulder and Cota had not been able to suppress a yelp of pain.  
  
"Ah ha!" James yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Ah ha what? You just killed your squire!" Remus protested.  
  
"Nope, I'm fine" Cota retorted through clenched teeth and resisted the urge to fall over.  
  
"Good" James raised his hand to do it again and Cota backed away.  
  
"Fine, you win" Cota mumbled, quickly retreating to his room.  
  
Kira hopped down the stairs a few minutes latter. Her hair was tied back in a gold and magenta scrunchy that had glitter on it, she was hearing a black dress with a magenta belt that had a golden lion on the front, and she had on shinny black shoes that clicked when she walked. James smiled at her, and she continued to click down the stairs with Trinidy.  
  
"Hello Kira" Remus greeted.  
  
Kira turned to look at him, opened her mouth, then gave up and simply waved.  
  
"What do you have planned for today?" James asked.  
  
Kira gave him a 'why do you bother asking me' look. James apologized and Lily came down the stairs.  
  
"You hurt him, didn't you" She accused, casting a look to James.  
  
"He won't admit he's hurt... so I..." James started, glancing over at Remus with a 'save me' look.  
  
"Decided to make sure he was?" Lily filled in.  
  
"How'd you know I did anything" The two-year-old voice inside James had leapt out before he could stop it.  
  
"Cause he's lying down, unmoving and didn't jump up to help me when I was carrying some baby name books" Lily explained.  
  
"So... the whole Order is coming here tonight?" Remus interrupted, receiving a very thankful look from James.  
  
"Yes, I hope I have everything ready" Lily stated, a hand on her forehead.  
  
"What about Kira?" Remus asked.  
  
Kira jumped up and down, she liked the idea of going to Fred and George's house more then the idea of staying here with Neville. She wanted to express this so she jumped toward the fireplace and pointed to the red of her belt. Grinning widely.  
  
"I don't think so, I just finished getting rid of the last little surprise around here" Lily smiled back at her. Lily was worried that once the baby was born Kira might hurt him with one of her tricks. James would protest the tricks were never really supposed to HURT anyone... except Severus. Lily did not care; she did not like the idea of a smoke bomb in the baby carriage. Kira had protested that there was too much padding for a smoke bomb... then had quickly shut up as she received a warning look from Cota. Kira gave Lily a pleading look and Lily still gave her a stern 'no' as an answer.  
  
Kira sighed and went to go practice skating. Remus watched her. "Must be hard," He whispered.  
  
"What?" James asked, waving his hand infront of Remus's face in an effort to bring him back to reality.  
  
"Such a little girl... yet she has an amazing gift that the has to hide... I just... I guess I understand what it feels like" Remus explained.  
  
"Yeah" James smiled and cast a glance over at Lily. Lily was thinking the same thing and smiled back at James. Remus smiled.  
  
"Well, I have learned a spell to help a sore throat, so if you'll excuse me" Remus followed Kira.  
  
When some more of the members of the Order had arrived, Kira was sitting on her puffy chair watching a quiditch match with James and Sirius. They had been too distracted to notice that people had come.  
  
"James" Lily called.  
  
James squirmed around in his seat, he wanted to help Lily, but the best part of the match had just started. "Yes?" He asked, buying time.  
  
"Albus is here, along with Moody," Lily announced.  
  
"Just a sec" James called back, wiggling in his seat and craning his head in an effort to see if he could chance a quick greeting and still see the game.  
  
Kira stood up and hopped into the kitchen to buy James some more time.  
  
"YES!!!" Sirius and James yelled as the Cannons won the series. James quickly gave a 'hush!' look to Sirius and they both strolled into the kitchen, pretending they had been on their way the whole time.  
  
"Cannons win?" Lily asked, grinning.  
  
"Err... yes, actually" James admitted.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at the table, watching all this and Moody grumbled to Kira, who either looked dreadfully scared, or was tremendously interested in what he had to say. Remus figured it was the first option and quickly came to the rescue.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"I heard Voldemort was trying to get his hands on some kind of weapon. I'm explaining what I'd like us to do about and to it" Moody grunted. "All we need is a few ropes, a knife, and a long, sharp, metal pole... Maybe even some acid"  
  
"Aaaand with that, the child left" Remus stated, picking the terrified Kira up and carrying her out of the room. He set Kira down and deeply apologized.  
  
"Moody... well... Moody's an unsympathetic man who enjoys bringing fear into the hearts of innocent children" Remus stated, loud enough for Moody to hear, and grunt in reply. "Never mind that Kira, just go up to your room, okay?"  
  
Kira nodded and voted up the stairs as if her life depended on it, for all she knew it did. Remus snickered and pointed his wand at the T.V.  
  
"James! Sirius!" He called. "I just thought you should know that the cannons... oop's" He flicked his wand and the T.V. turned off. "Never mind" He called as James and Sirius burst into the room. "Don't you just hate it when that happens? Meanwhile, I think Kira is hiding under her bed, thank Mad Eye for that"  
  
Lily shook her head and Alice walked through the door with Neville.  
  
"Hello" Neville greeted.  
  
"Hello Neville, hi Alice" Lily greeted, taking their bags and scowling at James, who was goofing off with Sirius and Remus instead of answering the door.  
  
Kira silently begged to be sent to Fred and George's house. Her spirits rose when Lily suggested letting Neville sleep in the guest room while they had their meeting. That meant she did not have to watch him. Once everyone arrived, Dumbledore suggested sending Kira to a friend's house. He obviously was assigning them tasks and did not want Kira to hear it. Lily sighed as Kira bounded down the stairs with her bag and began a dramatic speech of how she planned to be a good little girl and that she swore not to blow anything up once she got back. She even promised to stop using smoke bombs around the house. She secretly wanted to save them for Percy, anyway.  
  
"I don't know who Kira would want to stay with" James said in mock puzzlement upon the finishing of the speech.  
  
"...I'd really like to meet these people" Lily sighed.  
  
"You have met them!" Kira announced. "At the reunion"  
  
"Oh" Lily stated, not wanting to cause a scene infront of the order.  
  
Kira read her look and quickly turned to her father. "All the kids want to be in the Gryphindor house and most of them plan on joining the quidditch team" She blurted out, and then turned to Lily. "The mom is really nice and kinda strict, but really nice"  
  
"Alright... you can go but you must send me an owl when you get there and be back in one hour" Lily stated. She sent an owl to the Burrow and everyone else helped themselves to notaries and Lily's fresh baked cookies. James was telling Kira about some of his pranks and suggesting tips to her. Lily gave him a look, hoping that the Weasley's didn't hate them for sending Kira off with some of James's advice. When an owl came and Lily found out the Weasley's had agreed, she quickly snatched Kira away from James and Sirius.  
  
"Behave" She said to Kira, throwing some floopowder into the fireplace.  
  
Kira stepped in and James found it his duty to lean into sight and call out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Kira grinned maliciously and yelled out "The Burrow!"  
  
"James!" Lily gasped, but was too late, Kira was gone. "I swear" She mouthed to him. James simply grinned.  
  
"Think she'll get in trouble?" He mused.  
  
"No, I think her actions will result in her being a head girl and a perfect" Lily replied, her voice soggy and dripping with all the sarcasm it was holding. Almost as much grease as was in Snape's hair.  
  
******  
  
Eve: Curse you stary things! Ohhh, BTW I'm in the Harry Potter book!  
  
Mike: WHAT!  
  
Eve: Yeppers. My name.  
  
Mike: *fliping through the chapter she just read*.... .... *long pause*.... .... CRISTMAS EVE DOESN'T COUNT!  
  
Eve: I didn't say HOW my name was in the book, I just said it was.  
  
Mike:... Anyway. Today I have rules for surviving a how to survive a horror move. Y'know if you were suddenly sucked into the T.V and had to survive. 1. When it appears that you have killed the monster, never check to see if it's really dead. Instead, call the police and watch that thing with a 44. magnum!  
  
2. Never read a book of demon summoning aloud, even as a joke. It's not funny.  
  
3. Do not search the basement, especially if the power has just gone out.  
  
4. Never accept invitations from strangers, especially individuals who inexplicably live in isolated areas and have no contact with society.  
  
5. As a general rule, don't solve puzzles that open portals to Hell.  
  
6. If you're searching for the cause of a noise and find out that it's not just the cat, leave the room immediately if you value your life.  
  
7. If appliances start operating by themselves, move out.  
  
8. No sex, beer or partying! Any of these activities will surely seal your fate.  
  
9. If you find a town which is deserted, it's probably for a reason. Take the hint and stay away.  
  
10. Don't fool with recombinant DNA technology unless you're sure you know what you're doing.  
  
11. Stay away from certain geographical locations, some of which are listed here: Amityville, Elm Street, Transylvania, Nilbog, the Bermuda Triangle, or any small town in Maine.  
  
12. If your car runs out of gas at night, do not go to the nearby deserted-looking house to phone for help.  
  
13. Beware of strangers bearing tools such as chain saws, staple guns, hedge trimmers, electric carving knives, combines, lawnmowers, butane torches, soldering irons, band saws, or any device made from deceased companions.  
  
14. No matter what, never say "I'll be right back" 'cause you wont.  
  
15. Strive to be the main character, never be in the background.  
  
16. Whoever suggest 'splitting up' is NOT your friend.  
  
17. Stay away from any school function.  
  
Eve: That's not all that funny.  
  
Mike: Shut up it's the best I can do right now.  
  
Eve:... okay...  
  
Mike: Sooo, when is  
  
Eve: Reviewers Review! 


	39. Eat This!

Eve: Umm. I know that Book 5 is different from my version, but that's the point, so nobody flame me!  
  
Mike: Just get on with the fic.  
  
****  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, stood at the gate to the warehouse.  
  
"If they catch us..." Peter shook his head.  
  
"We're screwed" James smiled.  
  
Peter gave him an 'it's not funny' look and James started over the fence. This was there assignment, Dumbledore always assigned them the get in get out assignments, because lets face it, that is what the prank masters do best... along with pranking.... and quidditch. They quietly vaulted over the gate and landed on the other side.  
  
"Geeze, Sirius, ever heard of a little thing called stealth" James laughed as Sirius landed with a thud as is dragon hide boots smacked the ground.  
  
"Ever heard of a little thing called shut up" Sirius retorted with a grin.  
  
"Good thing you two have been whispering, otherwise they might expect us to be here" Remus whispered.  
  
James smirked, unafraid, and marched across the lot, towards the door. When he got to the door, he ignored it and hopped up to the window. An entrance more fit to a marauder. Sirius was. Of course, right behind him. Remus followed Sirius and Peter brought up the rear. (I know there are a lot of jokes I could have said about them... one of which was. and Peter brought up himself. Back to the story) James landed on the ground and looked up at Sirius. He held his hand up for Sirius to wait and then walked a few steps around. Nothing, not even a single sound was to be heard. This automatically told James that something was wrong. Sirius jumped down next to him followed by Remus and Peter. There was a noise and they all ducked behind boxed as a guard entered and looked around. James didn't have to look at the window, he trusted Peter to have closed it. No one looked except Peter himself, worried as usual. The guard came closer, and was almost upon them.  
  
"We're going to get caught!" Peter let out and urgent whisper to all marauder's present.  
  
"Yeah! I know, isn't it great" James's eyes flashed. He obviously found this fun.  
  
"You're a nutter" Remus said in a singsong voice and a smile on his face. He rolled his eyes upward and James crawled past him.  
  
James crawled to the next side of the box and peeked around. Yep, guard still coming. James knew it was a Muggle guard, they'd send him in first, if he dies, they came, if he lived, they questioned him for anything unusual. James was grinning as his heart beat a mile a minute. The guard shone his light around; there wasn't a trace of anyone. Therefore, he slowly made his way out. They hurried across and James noticed something that couldn't possibly have been what they were here to get. Therefore, he walked over to it. It was one of the warehouse's semi trucks. Nothing unusual about that. However, James put his hand infront of the grill. It wasn't hot and the warehouse had only closed twenty minutes ago. This should have still been warm... unless the man driving it didn't know how it worked, and instead used a levitation spell. However, why risk that with so many Muggles around? Because there were no Muggles here when he moved it. James grinned and opened the door to the semi. The list of people Voldemort was in the process of trying to make join him was nestled inbetween the seats. James smiled and summoned it over to him.  
  
"Do they think we're idiots?" Peter asked taking the scroll from James.  
  
"No, they thought you'd go for a more professional approach and look through the filing cabinet for that" Said a voice from above.  
  
God? Nope. Severus Snape. The antiGod, if you will. James sneered and motioned for Sirius to make sure Peter got out with the plans. Sirius saw the signal and prepared to go. He trusted James to be careful enough to get out alive. Peter also saw the signal and prepared to run.  
  
"Snape" James hissed.  
  
"Potter" Severus snarled.  
  
"Imagine, a Slytherin, becoming a Death Eater" James said in mock surprise.  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" Severus snapped.  
  
"Or what?" James asked.  
  
"Or this" Severus clapped his hands together twice.  
  
"Git!" Sirius yelled as five more Death Eaters swarmed in.  
  
James stood his ground, an 'I dare you' expression on his face.  
  
"Snivellus! You-"Sirius was cut off as the attacks started and the four companions jumped behind large crates, using spells to make sure the enemy couldn't simply levitate them off the ground. James and Sirius fought like psychopaths, leaping up and firing out spells a mile a minute. James was pushed back and fell with a thud off the crate. Sirius soon leapt off and they went back to firing from around he sides of the crates. This continued for twenty minutes and the marauders began to feel that dying here might be inevitable.  
  
"Peter, Sirius!" James called over to the other crate. "Can you guys make a run for it?"  
  
"Mate! I ain't leavin you!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Go James! I'll stay and hold them off. Everyone get out!" Remus shouted, preparing to cover them.  
  
"Well, you can't die" James stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Shut up and go!" Remus hissed back.  
  
"You can't stay here and let us escape because I choose you as Kira's godfather and I'd hate to have to choose again" James stated.  
  
"Shut up and- what?" Remus asked, now completely ignoring the enemy fire.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you'd be perfect because Lily doesn't think Sirius would be able to handle a girl, Peter is busy..., and you know what it's like to have to hide one side of yourself"  
  
"J-james... I-I don't know what to say" Remus stared, wide-eyed and mesmerized.  
  
"Stop leering at me and say, EAT THIS!!" James leapt over the crate and hurled about thirty-five dungbomb over at the enemy. He tossed something to Sirius while the enemy was distracted and, grabbing Remus, headed for the exit at an all out mad dash. Sirius looked at the thing in his hand; he noticed what it was immediately and turned to Peter.  
  
"When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is NOT our friend" He stated, pulling the pin with his teeth and lobbing it over toward the enemy. He then followed James's lead, grabbed Peter, (don't say aww) and ran for the exit. James leapt out, then Remus, then Peter, then Sirius. They were all out now, running at top speed.  
  
"Y'know" James panted, still at full speed. "It'd be really cool if tonight had been a full moon, just think. I'd love to see them deal with a stag, rat, dog, and werewolf"  
  
"You're a nutter" Remus sang again.  
  
"You telling me you couldn't use four legs about now?" James questioned.  
  
"By no means am I saying that!" Peter gasped.  
  
James skidded to a halt infront of the gate, he helped Remus over, then he and Sirius launched Peter over, then James helped Sirius over, James jumped and fell back ward, the gate was too tall to jump from this side.  
  
"Come on mate!" Sirius urged, pacing desperately.  
  
James looked behind himself. The death eater's were gaining.  
  
"You guys get out of here!" James yelled trying to find another way out.  
  
"Like hell!" Sirius shot back.  
  
James looked frantically around. He jumped to the gate again, pulling himself up as best he could. A flash of bright light blinded him momentarily, but Sirius was already pulling him over the wall. They mounted their brooms and were off in a flash. The bright light disappeared, it had saved them though. The enemy had been too distracted by it to fire at James. The marauders shot along like bullets, but the thing that was the light caught up with them.  
  
"H'lo Fawkes" James greeted, reaching out and stroking the phoenix's feathery head.  
  
"So, Dumbledore sent us a baby sitter did he?" Remus smiled, swooping over to James's left.  
  
"There he goes again" Sirius whispered to James.  
  
"Don't start that again!" James laughed.  
  
"What?" Peter asked, confused.  
  
"Lets just say Kira got a... crash course, in flying" Sirius grinned.  
  
James looked rather sheepish, he loved his daughter, and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt her. He shook his head, he would be more careful from now on. What if he had died tonight? What would happen to Lily? To Kira? To his unborn son. James knew he had to be careful; it wasn't just his life on the line whenever he took a risk. It was his family's life too. James had come to realize this when they had thought Cota was dead. James saw how much happiness even the thought of that destroyed.  
  
"Come on" James smiled. "Fawkes, I'll race ya"  
  
James shot forward, Sirius, Remus, and Peter quickly following. They raced along and only stopped when Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" James asked. "What?"  
  
"That slimy git, at least he's finally admitted it and that's supposed to be the first step towards recovery" Sirius blurted out.  
  
"How long you been holding that comment in?" Peter asked, peering at Sirius through a cloud.  
  
"God, ever since that highway" Sirius admitted, laughing.  
  
"Anyone else feel like we ran like cowards?" Remus asked, killing the mood.  
  
"What?" James asked. "They've killed over half our members! I'd rather get my revenge against Voldemort, his minions aren't even worth my time" James growled.  
  
"Okay. Just... I guess you're right" Remus smiled.  
  
"Of course" James said cheekily.  
  
They set down at headquarters and quickly vanished inside.  
  
"No one mentions our narrow escape" James instructed them through a fake smile and clenched teeth. "Lily, hi"  
  
James strode over to Lily who pointed at the clock on the wall and hurried over to him. "Trouble?" They heard James say, his voice an octave higher then usual. "No, no, pleasant evening. Met an old 'chum' from school" James stated.  
  
Sirius smiled as did the other two Marauders. They knew that 'chum' meant 'slimy jerk' whenever James said it. They quickly went and mingled with the other Order members, pretending everything was perfectly well. Dumbledore was harder to convince. Peter turned over the list; the bottom had a small burn mark on it. Dumbledore noticed that and no amount of talking could save them now.  
  
"It's my fault. I had the list and burnt it when I was trying to attack" Peter interrupted.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all stared at him, wide eyed. He had just taken all the blame? Peter explained the spell he had been trying to use and the issue was quickly dropped. It's late June and the members leave in groups of two, apperating home for some well deserved rest.  
  
"James" Lily cornered him after Sirius and Peter left.  
  
James smiled down at her and listened attentivly. "Hmm?" He asked.  
  
"If you had to chose between coming home to me, or spending the rest of your life having endless partys with your friends. Which one would you chose?" Lily asked casualy.  
  
James looked her in the eyes and answered. "What kind of parties?"  
  
Lily smacked him gently and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! James!"  
  
James shook his head, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked back into his, James had shown her nothing but love for as long as she could remember. Yet, he still liked being young and fooling around with his friends. She often worried about what would happen when they had to get up every two hours to care for the baby and James was too tired to be able to go and do the things he loved to do. They'd been through a lot when they were starting their lives togeather. They'd been through several lost houses, bankruptcy, fights. Yet whenever something bad happened he would try his best to make sure she was okay. Yet, during school when she had dated someone else, James hadn't been afraid of loosing her. Nope, as far as Remus said, he just sulked and hoped she'd be happy with that slime. He often glared at the guy, though the guy never noticed, though James's glare always screamen 'hurt her and I hurt you.'  
  
"Lily" James answered. "The sun doesn't rise untill you do. And I'd curse it if it rose and you were not by my side. The stars shine, the wind blows, the heavens exist, for love as strong as I feel for you"  
  
Lily smiled, she knew that couldn't have been a lie, James wasn't good at keeping his hand out of his hair when he was lying. He didn't even seem to realize he did it, but whenever he lied, he ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, so you weren't in any danger tonight?" She asked.  
  
James smiled. "No, not at all" He stated, running a hand through his hair.  
  
****  
  
Mike: Well, since it's just me and Eve i-  
  
Eve: Hey reviewers! *whispering* shut up about it Mike.  
  
Mike: ...  
  
Eve: Todays fun ideas will be what to do during a final exam. For those of you reading book fivr, that's what inspired this, I think the Hogwarts students should listen up!  
  
Mike: Right, here we go. Get a copy of the exam, run out screaming "Andre, Andre, I've got the secret documents!!"  
  
Eve: Make paper airplanes out of the exam. Aim them at the instructor's left nostril.  
  
Talk the entire way through the exam. Read questions aloud, debate your answers with yourself out loud. If asked to stop, yell out, "I'm SOOO sure you can hear me thinking." Then start talking about what a jerk the instructor is.  
  
Walk in, get the exam, sit down. About five minutes into it, loudly say to the instructor, "I don't understand ANY of this. I've been to every lecture all semester long! What's the deal? And who the hell are you? Where's the regular guy?"  
  
Sirius: I'm insulted that you think I wuoln't want to take part in this!  
  
Eve/Mike: Sorry, you go one?  
  
Sirius: One? Hey, I've been through school, I got hundreds. On the answer sheet (book, whatever) find a new, interesting way to refuse to answer every question. For example: I refuse to answer this question on the grounds that it conflicts with my religious beliefs. Be creative.  
  
Bring pets. (Not always a good idea)  
  
Run into the exam room looking about frantically. Breathe a sigh of relief. Go to the instructor, say, "They've found me, I have to leave the country," and run off.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the exam, stand up, rip up all the papers into very small pieces, throw them into the air and yell out "Merry Christmas." If you're really daring, ask for another copy of the exam. Say you lost the first one. Repeat this process every fifteen minutes.  
  
Do the entire exam in another language. If you don't know one, make one up! For math/science exams, try using Roman numerals.  
  
Bring things to throw at the instructor when s/he's not looking. Blame it on the person nearest to you.  
  
Every five minutes, stand up, collect all your things, move to another seat, continue with the exam.  
  
Arrange a protest before the exam starts (i.e. Threaten the instructor that whether or not everyone's done, they are all leaving after one hour to go drink, riot, be creative)  
  
Come to the exam wearing a black cloak. After about 30 minutes, put on a white mask and start yelling, "I'm here, the phantom of the opera," until they drag you away. James did this one, I thought Lily would never stop laughing at him.  
  
Upon receiving the exam, look it over. While laughing loudly, say, "you don't really expect me to waste my time on this drivel? Days of our Lives is on!!!" We had Remus do this... 'cause they never expected it.  
  
Go to an exam for a class you have no clue about, where you know the class is very small, and the instructor would recognize you if you belonged. Claim that you have been to every lecture. Fight for your right to take the exam. I tried this... but Dumbledore was teaching the class_  
  
Come in wearing a full knight's outfit, complete with sword and shield. I did this one personaly. James joined in though so it was awsome!  
  
Bring a friend to give you a back massage the entire way through the exam. Insist this person is needed, because you have bad circulation.  
  
Eve: ... You impress me.  
  
Sirius" Still going, try not to interupt.  
  
Bring cheat sheets FOR ANOTHER CLASS (make sure this is obvious... likethe care of magical creatures into a divination class... otherwise you're not just failing, you're getting kicked out too) and staple them to the exam, with the comment "Please use the attached notes for references as you see fit."  
  
Try to get people in the room to do the wave.  
  
Play frisbee with a friend at the other side of the room. You can guess who was doing this one.  
  
Get deliveries of candy, flowers, balloons, telegrams, etc... sent to you every few minutes throughout the exam. It sounds stupid, but this actually happened to James one year.  
  
During the exam, take apart everything around you. Desks, chairs, anything you can reach.  
  
Bring a musical instrument with you, play various tunes. If you are asked to stop, say, "it helps me think." Bring a copy of the Student Handbook with you, challenging the instructor to find the section on musical instruments during finals. Don't forget to use the phrase, "Told you so."  
  
Answer the exam with the "Top Ten Reasons Why Professor ????? Sucks."  
  
Eve: That is?  
  
Sirius: Hevens no  
  
Eve: Okay, well if you're finished. Reviwers-  
  
Mike: Review. 


	40. The Best Day Ever

Eve: I fixed chapter 52, the last paragraph and told where they actually found the list and just tidied up rough details. However, the last paragraph is completely new and you might want to read it.  
  
Mike: Here today with us is TDM, you'll see her artwork on the website  
  
TDM: HI!  
  
Eve: Yep, she did charector pics for us cause my scanner is deceased  
  
TDM: They're not very good  
  
Eve: Well, if someone doesn't like em. Then i'd like to see THEM do better  
  
Mike: Good Point  
  
TDM: *Smiles*Harry's almost born, isn't he?  
  
Mike: Yeah! Good point, when is Harry going to be born  
  
Eve:... Lets just start the fic, shal we?  
  
Mike: No one was interupted and no one is dead... Eve? You okay?  
  
Eve: Somebody start the fic  
  
TDM: On with the Fic!  
  
****** TDM": before some one dies  
  
"Sirius was my first best friend, I've known him the longest" James started, beginning the speech of why he was choosing Sirius as Harry's Godfather. "We've known each other forever and-"  
  
"Who's your second best friend?" Both Remus and Peter glare at each other. Casting suspicious looks.  
  
James opens his mouth to answer, but Kira interrupts. He taught her the skill of 'interrupting at convenient times.'  
  
"Daddy someone is at the door," Kira announces.  
  
"Thank go-you Kira" James hurries.  
  
"There's no one at the door, James" Remus interrupts, blocking the exit and smiling a sinister smile.  
  
"...Kira! Isn't it time to go? Don't want you to be late" James smiled, his Hazel eyes wide and thankful.  
  
"Nice try, but you have to finish the speech first!" Peter intervened.  
  
"Err, well yeah, you see I" James took a breath, these were his best friends, he shouldn't be nervous. "I" James started, drawing himself up and forcing his voice to be prideful and confident. "Have chosen Sirius, as Harry's Godfather. We've known each other the longest; we were both on the quidditch team together. We were both Jerks, and he was always there to help me whenever I had a fight with Lily. He was my best man, and my dearest friend," James stated.  
  
"Nice, I like how you fitted Quidditch in there" Sirius grinned, an unbelievable happiness coursing through his veins. "Now stop leering at me James, I'm gonna cry" Sirius laughed, yet his mind was considering crying at the moment. He was going to have a Godson. He'd always felt somewhat like he was part of James's family, and not he really was.  
  
"I do ask you both" James turned to Remus and Peter. "To keep an eye out for my son too. He can't go wrong with a father, a godfather, and two guardians watching him"  
  
"Yeah, you guys cover for me if I mess up" Sirius laughed.  
  
"This is wonderful; I say we go out to celebrate!" Peter chirped, grinning widely. It was July 1. James breathed a sigh of relief and they walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
Kira had been going to Fred and George's house once a week ever since June 1. It was now July 28th. They had become great friends and spent most of their time terrorizing jerks around the hotel. They practiced their lock picking techniques too.  
  
"Y'know what'd be the best?" Fred asked.  
  
"What?" Kira and George asked at the same time. "Jinx!" They glared at each other. "Double jinx!" They cast each other sideways glances, both unmoving. "Double jinx with-"  
  
"Knock it off a bit" Fred interrupted. "I think it'd be cool if we made things, normal things, that won't stop"  
  
"Come again?" Kira asked.  
  
"Like... like our smoke bombs, what if we made the smoke form something, words for example, and no matter what anyone did, they wouldn't stop"  
  
"That'd be right evil" George grinned. "It would be like us, no matter what ya do, we ain't gonna stop"  
  
"I like it" Kira smiled. "But how do we do it?"  
  
"Geeze! I forget how young you are some times" Fred slapped his hand over his face.  
  
"Yeah, we started school already" George stated.  
  
"Ya what?" Kira asked, perplexed. They couldn't have started school yet.  
  
"Well, basic school. Just normal everyday things that they teach us to use magic for" Fred explained.  
  
Kira looked over at Trinidy, she'd been doing her own thing lately and wasn't there. Kira sighed and turned back to Fred and George. They were discussing what to make the smoke look like. Kira wanted to join in but-  
  
"Ya can't! Ya don have a wand yet" George said, shrugging.  
  
"Wand! You don't get a wand untill you're eleven"  
  
"That's where you're wrong little girl" Fred stated, mocking a man they had tricked earlier. "You can get a beginners wand when ya start a beginner's school"  
  
"S'what am I supposed to do?" She asked, allowing herself to slouch down in her chair.  
  
"Simple! The thing you're best at-"George started.  
  
"-Planning, you're very good at that-"Fred complimented.  
  
"-talented indeed. You're plans have come off with out a hitch, every time" George finished.  
  
Kira smiled and they set out their actions. Kira planning while Fred and George made the smoke go according to her instructions. They spent the first three hours of the day working on them, with help from a few people who worked at the hotel. By four, they each had a bagful of their special bombs. These things sparked, whizzed, flashed the word 'git', and had sirens. Then they relished in their glory as they marveled at the bombs. Kira's were deep red, George's were forest green, and Fred's were sapphire blue. They also had made some that were the same color, they planned on throwing these at the same time because Kira's said, 'I think,' George's said 'you are,' and Fred's said, 'a git' then they all flashed together to form the words, 'greetings from authority's nightmare.' They hunted down a victim, then deciding not to be meticulous; they gave up the search and planned to use these on the first person to annoy them. That didn't take long. They then hid and awaited the outcome. The man they had chosen as target was with a group of equally callous people. The group walked down the street and stepped on the ground colored packet, containing disappearing ink. The ink squirted onto a blond woman with a lot of makeup on. She stopped and began screaming at the person who stepped on it. He looked disgusted with her and screamed right back. She pushed him and he hit another group member, causing that person to stumble into a trip wire that dumped water over them all. While they were whining, moaning, shrieking, and complaining about that, the woman who seemed to think she was to pretty for this to happen was flailing her arms. It couldn't have been better even if they had planed it, she stomped her expensive heel on the ground and hit a buzzbomb. You remember those, only this time they made them out of simple eggs. So the person got sticky and egg covered, then attacked by bees. Only George had not introduced maggots to the group. They're sick looking, and if you keep them a while, they grow into little flying things, so you have a swarm of sickly looking sickly flying things to throw at your victim. Fred hurled a few eggs filled with ants and they grinned as the screaming started.  
  
"Fly my maggots! Fly!" George howled a look of great pride on his face.  
  
"Bite my ants! Bite!" Fred grinned, his hands balled into fists as if he was watching is racehorse win.  
  
"Sting my bees! Sting!" Kira cheered, Fred and George had hexed the bees so that they would sting, yet the stingers came out so the bees lived. They planned on training them to attack, so they didn't want them dead.  
  
They all let out evil cackles and hurled the never-ending smoke bombs over at the victims. These ones said. 'You're a prick' then 'Snobbs.R.U.' and 'You smell.' The group shrieked and cursed, they hissed and snapped, some even went as far as threatening to call their lawyers. They made a run for it; the bees, flies, and taunts followed them as they ran. George, Kira, and Fred were howling with laughter. They could hardly control their selves.  
  
"Kira Potter! What is it exactly that you think you are doing?" A voice barked.  
  
The laughter stopped immediately as they froze, not one of them even daring to turn around. Kira slowly turned around and sighed in relief as Sirius strode over to them. "I think I'm terrorizing the snob community," Kira explained.  
  
"And quite well" Sirius smiled. "Let me see one of those" He seized one of the insect bombs, or buzzbombs, and smiled at it. "Simple, yet genius" He stated, turning it over in his hand. "I assume you are using hardening spells on them to make sure they don't break before you throw them?" He asked.  
  
"No, actually we carry them in an egg container and decorate them to look like Easter eggs" Fred stated, taking out one of the small egg containers.  
  
"And we got the bees pretty much trained, they follow the queen so all we do is move her where we need em" George informed him.  
  
"You use some sort of enchantment to keep em alive?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep, that is untill we figure out how to make bombs filled with frozen adult maggots, (the flies) and bees, then we can just heat up the egg and throw" Kira nodded.  
  
"Alright, I like it. I like the ink packets too, I assume over time you'll make them so they blend into any surface?" Sirius questioned, holding the packet in his hand.  
  
"There's a good idea", George pondered.  
  
"Okay, the water was simple-"  
  
"That ain't water" Fred grinned.  
  
"It's a special recipe that we made up, it attracts the bugs" Kira giggled.  
  
"Oooh, that's good" Sirius applauded. "The smoke bomb messengers were a nice touch, wanted to get an audience?"  
  
Sirius continued complimenting their plan, while hurrying them away before the victims could find and blame them. Fred and George used the floo- network and Sirius rushed Kira out the door and they sprinted down to his motorcycle.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry" Kira called after Sirius, skating as fast as she could just to keep up with him.  
  
"It's Lily. James sent me an owl earlier. He was in quite a panic. Cota will meet us at the hospital" Sirius stated, jumping onto the bike and pulling her up infront of him before she could even respond. He screeched the tires was off in a gunshot. Speeding past everything and soaring into the sky as soon as the coast was clear.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Sirius cautioned Kira.  
  
He sped up and Kira was sure that if they didn't slow down they'd hit some poor owl... or an airplane. Sirius also saw the airplane and began an immediate descent.  
  
"Here we are. St. Mungo's" Sirius announced, Kira leapt from the bike and they charged through the glass display, after Sirius briefly explained why he was here, and that the motorcycle was not the cause, they were in. Sirius strode through the halls passing people in lime green. Kira liked this hospital a lot better then the other one. Sirius turned a corner and was stopped by a small witch with sharp eyebrows and a long pointed nose. She had brown hair and green, brown eyes that looked Sirius up and down with a look of great disapproval. She was dressed in lime green and was obviously in charge of the baby wing.  
  
"H'lo" Kira greeted.  
  
She nurse's head snapped to look at Kira. "No rollerblades in the hospital" She barked. "Are you here for an appointment?"  
  
Kira's eyes widened and she shot behind Sirius, clinging to his pant leg so the when he took a step, the rollerblades glided and she didn't even have to open her eyes. Sirius was slowly backing away from the nurse, who kept prodding him with her wand and barking out questions like "Are you this girl's father? Do you know she's unhealthily small? How much does she weigh? Why don't you look like her? What did you do to her? Are you sick? You look pale. Why are you running through the halls? This is a healing facility! Not a playground!" Her voice was shrill and even though she was short, she had the wrath of an adult boar. Sirius was mostly waiting for her eyes to turn red and her hands to grow thick, long, blood thirsting claws.  
  
"Ya, I'm taking her to Lily and James Potter-"Sirius started, trying to gain the upper hand.  
  
'One moment please" The healer snapped curtly. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, but that was quickly cut short by- "Mrs. Lily is a labor at the moment. Her husband is with her, so who are you? I don't like the looks of you. Are you trying to-"  
  
"Kira, Sirius, glad you could join us" Cota interrupted as he hurried down the hall with a smile on his face.  
  
Sirius cast him a 'help' glance and Cota quickly led them away from the nurse. "Yes Ms. Zarkoski, I understand, Ms. Zarkoski, yes, uh hu, bye now"  
  
"Been dealing with her long?" Sirius asked as he walked along, Kira still wrapped around his foot.  
  
"Dear lord that woman is a bat!" Cota hissed.  
  
"More like a troll" Sirius grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Ms. Zarkoski shrieked after them.  
  
"Nope, a bat" Cota smiled as Sirius nodded in agreement. The entered the waiting room and Sirius detached Kira from his leg.  
  
"You're safe here kiddo" Sirius smiled. "This is a waiting area, they'll leave ya alone"  
  
"Where is Remus and Peter and Katherine, Alice, Dumbledore-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa easy there. They don't want the waiting room to be too crowded, or Lily to be too over whelmed so we're going to have a party later, after everyone's settled" Sirius stated.  
  
"Oh", Cota let himself collapse in the chair; he'd been running around the hospital getting things for Lily all day. James had been too, he'd run out and break every speed limit known to mankind just to return with whatever she forgot or wanted. Of course, Cota heard him tell her a bit earlier that anything she needed he'd have sent over right away and that she shouldn't worry about it. He handed Kira the book of baby names, he knew which one she had been looking through. Kira smiled and took out a crayon while going to the other side of the room so Sirius and Cota couldn't see. Sirius sat next to Cota and they waited, there was nothing else to do.  
  
Lily and James stare into each other's eyes. Their baby is born, and they look at each other with loving expressions. James kisses Lily on the forehead as the nurse hands her the baby. "What is the name?" The doctor asks.  
  
"Harry" they both say at the same time as they look at the tinny baby. "Harry James Potter" Lily smiles, tears in her eyes. Her hair is just as messed up as James's always it and she glows with pride. James beams at her and their baby.  
  
"Thank go he's got your eyes" James smiled. "I was worried he'd get mine"  
  
"Oh, he's got your hair" Lily gave the baby a sympathetic look and tried to straighten his hair with her hand, as if she could tame it while he was still young.  
  
When the family is allowed to visit, Cota took Kira into Lily's room.  
  
"What's the name?" Kira asked, hopping over to Lily.  
  
"Harry" they both answered giving her meaningful looks. Kira held up the book, she had already underlined the name, it read:  
  
Harry: You are an 11th hour person, always succeeding just in the nick of time. You have a lack of confidence in your mental abilities and do not like being forced into giving your opinion. Your independence and freedom are important to you. You have a great deal of loyalty to those you love. You have much inner strength. You have a great deal of loyalty to your friends and always try to do what you feel is best. Your name also means Lion.  
  
"You knew we'd choose it all along?" James asked, smiling at Kira.  
  
"I hoped so" Kira answered, staring down at her new baby brother. She smiled brightly and her eyes shone brighter then ever. 'So this is what it feels like' Kira's heart leapt. 'This is what it's like to have a family,' James looked down at her and the glow in her eyes slowly faded away revealing Amethyst colored eyes, instead of grey. James was taken aback, but Clef's words echoed in his head. "She has the ability to change... you'll find out what I mean" James grinned at Sirius who had entered the room.  
  
"H'lo Harry" Sirius beamed. "I'm Sirius, your Godfather"  
  
*****  
  
Mike: I'm gonna go get a soda  
  
Eve: Mi-... forget it  
  
TDM: you should buy Eve sodas.  
  
Mike: *drinking soda* why?  
  
TDM: what will you do if she runs out?  
  
Mike:... i never thought of that...  
  
Eve: Anyway... We have a list of things to do while waiting in the principal's office for you to read today. And a few thinmgs to do in the elivator too. Two things for a special chapter  
  
Mike: what can you do in an elivator?  
  
Eve: oh ye of little faith!  
  
TDM: This takes two people, but stand in the front of the elevator, have your friend go "I'll take the case, but why'd you kill them?" Then reply, "Because he kept staring at the back of my head!"  
  
Eve: Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering: "Shut up, all of you just shut UP!"  
  
TDM: *laughing* Bring a smoke bomb, and accidentally light it just as you walk off. Drop it in the elevator and run  
  
Eve: Crack open your briefcase or purse, and while peering inside ask: "Got enough air in there?"  
  
TDM: Talk to desk orniments when The principal walks in say "shhh"  
  
Eve: Two words. Stapler wars  
  
Mike: I still liked it when you filled out early release forms for our entire 7th hour class, Eve, that was brilliant  
  
TDM: steal rubberbands for the war you'll start later, and when you leave say" I'll be right back"  
  
Eve: I've said that while leaving, the principal just replied 'i know'  
  
TDM/Mike: *laughing, Mike had seen it happen*  
  
TDM: it's an oldie, but repeting every thing they say seems to bother them  
  
Eve/Mike: shadow game  
  
TDM: Ok Reviewers, read All I Want, and Review, allways review. 


	41. Kra!

Eve: Hey reviewers! I'M BACK!  
  
Mike: Your computer was broken; quit acting like you just won a war.  
  
Eve:... Shut up! You haven't been the one fighting every stupid day with this thing.  
  
Mike: This story is starting to suck.  
  
Eve: I quit  
  
Mike: *High pitched voice* I was joking!  
  
Eve: No one start the chapter, if it sucks sooooo much, I quit.  
  
Mike: You don't take criticism well.  
  
Eve: I work hard on my stories.  
  
Mike: Then continue them.  
  
Eve: Don't think I won't  
  
Mike: So... On with it?  
  
Eve: On with the fic!  
  
****  
  
"Okay class, today we are going to learn about quidditch" James smiled at Kira and Harry. "That's Q.U.I.D.D.I.T.C.H." He paused for Kira to write it down. "Quid-ditch. Say it with me now. Quidditch"  
  
"James" Lily giggled. "A much as I'm sure you'd love to teach, I'd prefer it if Kira went to an actual school"  
  
"... Very well... Harry, I'll see you after class, there will be no drooling in my classroom and for Merlin's sake, try to stay awake!" James said in a mock lecturing voice.  
  
Lily laughed softly and took Harry to his room for a nap. Kira put on her Hovablades and followed her.  
  
"How come he's asleep this early?" Kira asked, skating in a circle around Lily as she sat in a rocking chair, gently swaying back and fourth off the ground.  
  
"Because he's a baby and Babies need a lot of rest", Lily answered, smiling.  
  
"Oh" Kira blinked, still skating around in a circle, soundlessly.  
  
"Kira" James called. Kira turned and skated down the hall in search of her father.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"You've been waiting for the same person everyday these past two weeks and you still don't know?" James smiled, climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Remus" Kira scooted across the room and stopped at the door, swinging it open and smiling. How did James always know when one of his friends were about to ring the doorbell, even before they reached the first step to the door?  
  
"Ready?" He asked, quickly stepping inside and not questioning how she knew he was there.  
  
"Mommy" Kira called. "Remus is here!"  
  
James leapt down the stairs, trying desperately hard not to wake up Harry. "Shhh!" He hissed at them. "She just got him to sleep"  
  
"Sorry James. Thought you could handle it" Remus smiled innocently.  
  
"Ha, ha, get out" James mumbled, he was late for work.  
  
"Only kidding, James" Remus grinned. "So, has Sirius been dropping by everyday?"  
  
James smiled. "Almost, he was here on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and I'd expect him to be at the meeting tonight"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I had almost forgotten about the meeting tonight" Remus put his hand up on his forehead.  
  
"Yep, at 7 o'clock" James informed him.  
  
Remus always took Kira to the Hotel and she did her normal routine, only the long two-hour wait was replaced by meeting Fred and George. Then Remus came and got her, bought her a strawberry health smoothie, as Lily instructed him to do, and then they spent the day doing whatever. Sometimes they went and watched Sirius race, sometimes Remus took her to the forest by his house and taught her about the magical creatures that lived there. James wasn't a fan of that idea, but didn't want her failing the class as he almost did. That was the weekly schedule. Cota helped Lily around the house once James arrived at work, then he'd leave at three to go back and help James. Lily took care of Harry and did her work at home the best she could. Today Remus had taken Kira to a different forest in search of chimeras. Kira kept close to Remus and the trudged deeper into the forest. Trinidy flew happily around Kira as they went.  
  
"You see that?" Remus asked, crouching. "That's a manticore. Be careful and don't make any noise. They are man-eaters. Their favorite activity is devouring flesh. It was first described in the fifth century B.C. by the Greek Physician Ctesias, who also gave us early unicorn lore"  
  
Kira followed his gaze over to a very strange creature indeed. It had a human face, a reddish, hairy body that looked like a lion, and a scorpion- like tail that had hundreds of darts on it.  
  
"Manticores can shoot the darts on their tails up to a hundred feet. The poison is very fast acting poison that could take down a full grown man, easily," Remus explained. "And it's got a huge, powerful mouth spanning from ear to ear. Inside are razor sharp teeth that can devour bone, clothes, everything" Remus said in a tone of awe.  
  
Kira looked at him. If that thing ate people and shot poison, how exactly did he expect them to live? Remus, seeing her look, put his finger up to his lips and slowly started backing away. However, something blocked him. He had backed into someone and slowly turned to see whom. However, it wasn't a who, it was a what. The tall, robot looking creature towered over Remus. It made sounds like Darth Vader as it breathed, only more less annoying and moer like how someone wuold acctualy breath through a gassmask, and there was something covering its mouth. The creature wore a gas mask type thing over its face. Remus saw glowing red eyes stare at him through big round goggles. It was extremely thin, yet Remus could see muscle. The monster was dressed in a combat uniform, stood with a hunched back and was broader then the average human. All of this, along with its grey toned skin, made it look like something out of a horror movie. The creature had continued to breathe eerily and then spoke. Laughing at the two people psychotically.  
  
"Hello" It said sinisterly.  
  
Remus stood infront of Kira, who was staring intently on the Manticore. Remus had his wand out and the creature stepped closer, it had numbers tattooed onto its shoulder. Remus blocked Kira and stared up the monster. "What do you want" He growled. The monster laughed harder and Remus saw that it held a machete in its right hand.  
  
"What do I want? Me?" The monster laughed. "What makes you assume I want something?"  
  
"Don't toy with me!" Remus shouted, casting a glance over to the Manticore.  
  
The monster laughed again and the Manticore attacked. Remus blocked the attack with a strong shielding spell and ran; making sure Kira was safely infront of him. They jumped over roots and brush, Remus was at full stride and made sure the little girl kept well ahead of him. They raced on as fast as they could. Eventually Remus dropped to the ground in some tall debris and pushed Kira down too. She was shaking and he was breathing hard from the run.  
  
"We can't out run that Manticore" Remus whispered, knowing it was only so long before the Manticore came stalking along. They were good at traps and ambushes, you had to know when to stop and fight, or get killed. "I want you to hide and I'll take care of it, okay?"  
  
"But what about you?" Kira asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll neutralize the poison and then put a stunning spell on it" Remus whispered. "On go"  
  
Kira nodded, Trinidy was right beside her. They could hear the Manticore crawling through the brush. Remus stood ready and perfectly still, as if someone had used 'petrificus totalus'on him and he had become a living statue. Even Remus's two-toned hair seemed to think better of moving. "Ready" They could hear the creature breathing. "Set" Had it gotten that monster, was that why it was delayed in attacking them? Kira didn't care at this point, she was tense and frozen to the spot. Yet something inside her remembered her time at the lab and she found herself ready to spring up and away at the slightest signal. The Manticore was about ten feet from them now and Remus gripped his wand tightly. "Go" Remus breathed and Kira sprung up and dashed with Trinidy at her heels.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Remus put out a stunning curse as the creature leapt towards Kira. "You're not touching MY Goddaughter"  
  
Kira ran until she was breathless then leapt behind a tree and caught her breath. She peeked out from behind the tree and could faintly make out two very small shapes. She watched the red one leap towards the brown one, the brown one hit it with a curse that immobilized its tail. The red one didn't seem too happy about this. Trinidy was peering over Kira's shoulder and froze as she heard a crunching sound and raspy breathing. Kira, however, was worried about her Godfather and seemed not to notice.  
  
"K-Kira" Trinidy poked Kira.  
  
Kira turned around and let out a scream. The scream shot straight over to Remus. He turned to head towards Kira, but the Manticore leapt at him and he had to bind its mouth closed as quickly as possible. When he had stunned the creature, Remus pushed himself to his feet and ran towards the scream, which had suddenly gone silent. He arrived to find a faerie sprawled on the ground. Trinidy opened her eyes and quickly flew up to Remus.  
  
"That thing!" Trinidy yelled. "That thing took Kira!"  
  
****  
  
Mike:... that su-... RULED WHOOOO... Poor Kira.... lemme read the next chapter.  
  
Eve: Sirius is here with us today.  
  
Sirius: Hey  
  
Eve: You said you had some things for us to do during lectures.  
  
Sirius" Yep, and I made sure you Muggles can do every one  
  
Eve: Oh joy, oh rapture  
  
Mike:... I'm a villain vampire dude in Eve's other story... not a Muggle.  
  
Sirius: Good for you-  
  
Mike: Shut up!  
  
Sirius: Bring a blowhorn. Use it when you ask or answer a question.  
  
Hire a video crew to come to the class. If asked about it, say That you have to tape the lecture for a friend.  
  
Bring a water gun. Shoot the professor when his back is turned.  
  
Get the other students in your row to do the wave.  
  
Contradict everything the professor says. Offer irrefutable scientific proof.  
  
If it's a math lecture, claim that the professor misspelled pi.  
  
When the professor asks a question, raise your hand. If the professor calls on you, point to someone in the next row and say "He knows." Pick a different person each time.  
  
Write a love note. Sign it "a secret admirer". Get someone to pass it to the professor.  
  
Get up to go to the bathroom five or six times during the class. Change clothes every time.  
  
Bring a small tape player. Play a tape of the previous lecture. Take notes on both.  
  
If it's an English class, ask how the theory of relativity relates to Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream".  
  
Pretend to be asleep until five minutes before the end of class. Then wake up and explain that you missed the lecture, and ask the professor to summarize what he/she talked about.  
  
Bring a can of spray paint. Use it to take notes on the classroom wall.  
  
Bring a fully-stocked picnic basket to class. Explain that you didn't have time to eat breakfast.  
  
Tear out pages of the textbook and make little origami animals out of them. Have a whole menagerie by the end of class. Give them to the professor as a token of your esteem.  
  
Bring a fishing rod. Try to catch things on the professor's desk.  
  
Bring a tape player and a tape of a thunderstorm. Keep it hidden. Sometime during the lecture, start the tape, stand up, claim that the professor has angered the gods and leave. Watch to see how many students follow you after the tape starts playing.  
  
Make reserved seating cards and place them on the desks before class.  
  
Tell the professor you are on a new experimental cold medication that may have strange side effects. Every ten minutes or so, run around the room screaming. Afterward, claim that you have no memory of what just happened.  
  
Claim that you are the new student teacher, and that you are to give the lecture for that class. If the professor agrees, lecture on a subject completely opposite the to subject of the class. If the professor objects, say that the students should have a wide range of knowledge.  
  
Switch the professor's lecture notes with your history notes from last term.  
  
Raise your hand and ask when the movie is going to start.  
  
Bring a flash camera. Take pictures every few minutes, using a very bright flash. If anyone complains, say that you didn't see any sign saying you couldn't bring cameras.  
  
Bring a light bulb. Hold it over your head whenever you have the answer to a question.  
  
Bring an easel and a paint set. Paint a portrait of the professor during the lecture. Say that it is a homework assignment for art class.  
  
Sneeze very loudly. Then, have the person next to you sneeze, then the person next to him, and so on. See how long it takes before the professor sneezes.  
  
When the professor comes in, say, very loudly, "Hey! A substitute! All right!" Claim that the real professor said you could have lecture outside.  
  
Come to class wearing the same outfit as the professor. Call the professor a copycat.  
  
If it's a geology lecture, switch the quartz crystals with New Folgers Crystals and see if the professor notices. Have a hidden camera.  
  
Ask questions in a foreign language you know the professor doesn't know. Act angry when he/she doesn't understand you.  
  
Come to class dressed as a professional wrestler. Tell people you joined the wrestling team. Body slam anyone who doesn't believe you.  
  
Eev: I got one. When the professor comes in, suddenly scream, "NOOOOOO! Not him! Not professor Snape!! They let him teach again! NOOOOOOOOO!" then run out of them room. See how many people follow you.  
  
Sirius: Ammeture! Turn your row into a mosh pit.  
  
Eve: Before class starts, turn all the desks upside down. Sit on them like you would normally.  
  
Mike: Two words. American Gladiators.  
  
Eve: Make requests like people do at rock concerts. ("Relativity! Relativity! Einstein rocks!")  
  
Sirius:Bring popcorn. Throw it and the professor. Complain that these trained animal shows aren't what they used to be.  
  
When the professor calls on you, mumble incomprehensibly. Answer every question in this fashion. See how long it takes before the professor stops calling on you.  
  
Eve: Ha! When you take a test, hire a security guard to stand by your desk and make sure no one cheats off your paper.  
  
Sirius: You acctualy did that.  
  
Mike: No! She made ME DRESS UP like a security guard and make sure no one cheated off her test.  
  
Sirius: Why was it the first time you actually knew them?  
  
Eve: Yes! And SHUT UP!  
  
Sirius: Reviewers, I'm going to teach this little girl some REAL prank.  
  
Eve: Fine! I'll show you how it's REALLY done. I bet you just talk big.  
  
Mike: I'm afraid! Reviewers Review! 


	42. She Is Not A Weapon!

Mike: Hee hee, I'm uploading the chapter for Eve, cause I'm DYING to know what happens next. I haven't read it yet, I thought I'd share it with you instead. Oh! And thanks to --- Peter Pettigrew, not Peregrine. Ya see, Eve doesn't have book 3 so she had no idea. Okay well, we haven't had a disclaimer for a while soo. I did not write the Harry Potter Books 1-7 hopefully 8,9,10 and 11. (I'm a poet :p) They belong to J.K. Ummmm, you know which characters are hers and which are not. I did not write The Lives Before The Legend-  
  
Eve: That's right. I wrote TLBTL!  
  
Mike: oop's... again.  
  
Eve: You can post it, but geeze, at least ASK!  
  
Mike: You people have fun reading-  
  
Eve: And reviewing.  
  
Sarah: Reviewers Review!  
  
****  
  
James looked at his watch, it was 6:47. Remus Lupin was always early for the meetings... so where was he? Sirius was pacing the stairs for any sign that Harry was awake.  
  
"Don't worry about it James" Sirius Black whispered. They were all meeting at Dumbledore's house so there really wasn't that big a chance that talking could have woken up Harry or Neville. Yet everyone knew to keep his or her voices to a minimum.  
  
"I'm not worried... I just..." James Potter shrugged.  
  
"Well" Peter Pettigrew squeaked, "Maybe Remus decided to make that handbook you were talking about, Sirius"  
  
"Yeah, about that. Do you think we should have the same password as we did for the map?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I think we should, but the books got to DO something" James stated raising his shoulders in a casual maner.  
  
"We could make it so you write someone's name in it and then if they have a piece of paper, the message will appear on it. Then disappear if anyone else tries to look at it" Sirius pondered. "Oooh, then after a prank, you just leave the paper and bam, insults and taunts from far away!"  
  
"Yeah, but what else" James looked at Sirius as if to say 'this isn't your best work'. "It's good, but it's the handbook, it's gotta do more"  
  
"Well, it could also tell all our recipes to bombs and the like. The marauder codes of honor. Stuff like that" Peter suggested.  
  
"Code of honor? 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good is' a code of honor?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Kinda" James smiled evilly. "How about the 'I will stand by my fellow marauder'? That was one-"  
  
"What are you men talking about" Lily asked as she walked in through the door.  
  
"The handbook my dear, excellent idea of yours" James stated.  
  
"Oh! How about it tells the things we used to make everything, but it's like the room of requirements. It shows you what your heart desires!" Sirius proposed, a sinister smile of joy was spread across his face.  
  
"I like that idea!" Peter chirped.  
  
The discussion continued for a while as more people arrived. Sirius retreated to see Harry for a few minutes and James and Peter simply mingled. Dumbledore arrived and that was when Lily started worrying. Where were Kira and Remus? Sirius came back down stairs, beaming. Lily smiled at him and he floated over to James and Peter.  
  
"So, what about a secod, smaller version of the Maurader's map?" Sirius offered.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"The map was confiscated!" Sirius reminded him with a growl.  
  
"Anyone worth the pranks they play will be able to find it" James smiled casualy as Dumbledore walked by them.  
  
"Okay so a map, the book of requirments-" Peter listed.  
  
"We got to enchant the pages so that proffesors will get insulted if they try to break in, just like with the map" Sirius interupted.  
  
"Yeah, and we could make it so that it looks like a pocket text book, that way you can write to your friends during detention" Peter added.  
  
"Then we need two" James pointed out.  
  
"Not necessarily, we could have it so you can remove and add pages to the book" Sirius stated. "We just need to figure out how to do it"  
  
"There in loes the problem" Peter sighed.  
  
"No, I know how to do that, and make the spell irreversible and untraceable" James grinned.  
  
Dumbledore and Lily went to check on Harry. Lily was a great mom. She could tell what her child seemed to want, need, feel and how to react to each need. She listened, didn't force, just listened. Dumbledore smiled as he saw this connection. It was proof of a strong bond between them. A bond that nothing could break. The mother cared only for her child's happiness. 'Just like it should be' Dumbledore thought. Dumbledore cared greatly for every member of the order. Especially the ones that he had served as Headmaster to. He though of those few as his own children in a way. Young Lily Evens, lost her parents when she was still at school. Who would have thought that the person to comfort her in her greatest time of need, would have been James? The carefree jock that seemed to grow up in a moment, when he saw Lily's tears. The baby stirred and suddenly woke up in tears.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Lily asked, gently lifting him from the crib.  
  
Harry cried louder and seemed to be trying to warn everyone of something. Sirius and James leapt into the room at lightning speed, making a triumphant landing, and rushed over to Lily.  
  
"What's the matter?" James asked, Harry was usually very happy. He never just burst out crying this loudly.  
  
"I don't know!" Lily said in terror that she was desperately trying to hide. "its okay love, its okay Harry, its okay" She cooed.  
  
"Kra!" Harry whimpered, his cries growing louder.  
  
"Kira?" James asked, surprised. Harry had ALMOST said Kira. James was filled with both joy that his son would be talking soon, and horror that Harry seemed to upset. "He's almost talking"  
  
"At least the word isn't Quidditch" Lily stated, her eyes not leaving Harry.  
  
"James!!!! Lily!!!" Remus shouted as he burst into the house making a bigger entrance then James and Sirius. Peter jumped out of the way, pointing to where James and Lily where as Remus hurried past him. "James" Remus panted, he'd ran out of that forest and apperated as close as possible, but you couldn't apperate within a mile of the house, so he'd ran. James and Lily looked at him in shock and Harry grew silent, tears still streaming from his eyes. "They've taken Kira!"  
  
"W-what?" James asked, his voice almost a laugh as he sped down the stairs and looked around, as if trying to prove it was just a joke. He looked at Peter, who shook his head that Kira hadn't come in. James's eyes widened in dismay. "Taken? Where? Who? When? How? Why?" James asked, his voice shaking, but quick as a whip.  
  
"Yes, I don't know, a monster, in the forest, it grabbed her when a Manticore attacked me, I think he is going to take her back to that lab!" Remus blurted out just as quickly.  
  
"No" Lily shook her head, she was smiling and holding Harry. "No she-" But Lily stopped as a sobbing little Faerie flew up.  
  
"It's true" Trinidy sobbed. "That thing grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and ran. She kicked and fought, but..." Trinidy collapsed into tears. Kira had saved her life, and now when Kira needed her, she couldn't do anything.  
  
"No" James breathed, he'd accepted it, but didn't understand it. Why did that little girl have to suffer? How could you make something if you knew it was destined to live in pain? James opened his mouth, but no words came out. He took and tried again. "We've got to find her!" James announced, automatically looking at his fellow Marauders. Sirius nodded, Remus nodded and Peter nodded.  
  
"Calm down, James" Dumbledore said, his voice a gentle whisper.  
  
James didn't feel much like calming down, he felt like tearing apart every military building with his bear hands. He felt like rallying the troops and soaring into the sky on a rescue mission. He was at the door in two strides and none of his friends argued with it. They were ready to do whatever they had to. They were ready to jump out that door and into battle! They were ready! They were willing! The time was now! The Marauder's would be at their most glorious moment! Now was the time! Onward! Onward to victory, to-  
  
"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked, killing the moment.  
  
"North" James replied feebly.  
  
"What is to the north, James?" Moody asked, not understanding what was going on. He had never seen the thing on Kira's arm because Lily and James had put it in their minds, not realizing that they had, that Moody would hate Kira if he knew what she was. Remus followed suit, as did Sirius, Peter, and Cota. That little girl was loved and protected more then Takai could ever have imagined.  
  
"I don't know, but the last facility was north so..." His voice faded and he began pacing. Where was that lab? Would they still keep operations there? No, that would be stupid. They'd move it to a new place. Yes, that was it. They'd move, they'd run like cowards. James shook his head. They'd have all the records at the academy  
  
"What are you talking about?" Moody asked. "Lab? We know Voldemort is trying to get a weapon from a la-"  
  
"Not a weapon!" James interrupted curtly. "My daughter"  
  
"She was the-" Moody looked quite angry.  
  
"No" Dumbledore intervened. "She was-"  
  
"Is" Remus corrected.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "She is, James and Lily's daughter"  
  
"...Well then what are we waiting for?" Alice smiled at Lily.  
  
"We have more pressing issues to deal with" Moody grumbled.  
  
"Oh come of it!" Remus snapped. "Kira is a child! She's done nothing wrong! She doesn't deserve to be hurt!"  
  
"Remus is right" Dumbledore said calmly. "She deserves the same chance at life as Harry and Neville do"  
  
"But-" Moody started.  
  
"She's my daughter. If you want to stay, then stay" James opened the door and stepped out. It was true. They had a lot on their plate right now and breaking into a lab that creates genetically engineered weapons was a suicide mission. James heard no sound behind him. That wasn't surprising, who wants to die? James swung his leg over his broom and prepared to kick off.  
  
"Geeze, you're patient!" A voice yelled from behind him. It was Peter.  
  
James stared in surprise. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all there. Ready and willing.  
  
"Come now, did you really think we'd let you do this on your own?" Remus asked. "Marauders take care of their own"  
  
James smiled and they mounted their brooms.  
  
"It's party time!" Sirius sneered as they kicked off. Dumbledore and Lily watched. Truer friends they had yet to see.  
  
Kira tried to slide the door open, again. Nothing. She paced the room, it was a white room with a huge mirror on one side. Under the mirror was a bed. It looked like a child's room. There were a few toys scattered here and there, a table with crayons and paper, a strange looking chair, and a wall of TVs. "Let me outa here!" Kira called, kicking the door. She hated being locked away. "Let me out!" The door opened and three men walked in.  
  
"Welcome back" Takai sneered, staring down at the little girl.  
  
Kira's eyes widen, she remembered him. He walked towards her and she jumped back. Takai laughed at the sign of fear. They had their weapon back, now all they had to do was train it. Voldemort would be pleased, he had been sure they'd never get her back. Now that Takai had her back, he was going to raise the price. What could Voldemort do? Kill him? His staff was at his command, they'd never work for Voldemort. Besides, he was the only one able to control the creatures. Yes, they'd do their new owner's bidding when the time came, but in the end the listened to Takai. However, having Voldemort as an ally would be quite useful-  
  
"M-my Daddy is going to come" Kira stated, shaking.  
  
"You think so?" Takai asked with a slight laugh. Kira nodded her head. "Let him" Takai smiled. "Let him come, you see we have a back up plan"  
  
"B-back up plan?" Kira stared at him. The other two men looked at each other, smirking.  
  
"Yes, follow me" Takai turned on his heel and strode out of the room. 'Come on' he ordered Kira. Before she knew what was happening an empty feeling paused through her, surging through her veins and into her heart. A feeling of being lost, you try to tell yourself that you're not lost, but this voice keeps telling you that you are. Kira felt awful and saw her feet move. They moved on their own and she didn't care. She followed Takai, obeying his every command. Just like last time. She followed Takai into another room down a long hall. It was a room she'd seen before, one with cages and sick animals. Takai led her through that room and down another bright hallway. Into a door on the right and down some stairs. Kira felt herself released from Takai's control. She looked around as the door locked with a click. The room was white, just like the rest. Only this one seemed strange. There was a white box in the back, against a wall. There were silver tubes and plugs and wires coming out of it and a tinny glass window in the front. Takai sneered and jerked his head towards the box. Kira was pushed forward and walked up to the box. It had a lot of mechanical devices all over it and a data sheet below. Kira saw that the tank was filled with liquid and had a blue light shining in it. Kira stepped up onto the last step and looked in. She let out a gasp and stumbled backward. There was a girl in there! A girl with her face!  
  
"Meet the back up plan" Takai laughed.  
  
"Who... who is that?" Kira asked.  
  
"No name... well, that's what we've been calling her. You see when you were stolen, Voldemort became rather angry. So we put all our effort into maintaining your back up. I was glad to see we had one, otherwise..." Takai shrugged as if nothing mattered.  
  
"Why is she in there? Why isn't she awake?" Kira asked.  
  
"An empty vessel. That's all she is. We haven't given her what she needs to like" Takai explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kira asked, staring at the girl.  
  
"With you, we gave you blood, a heartbeat, air. With no name, we denied her air, blood, a heartbeat. She exists in suspended animation" Takai stated, looking into the box.  
  
"Then why do you need me?" Kira asked.  
  
Takai looked at her, a smile creeping it's way sinisterly across his face. He looked down at the simple minded creature and almost laughed, she didn't understand. Everythign was right on track, everything was perfect. He turned around and started out of the room. Kira followed. Down the stairs, through the testing lab, down the hall, the fourth door on the right. Takai put her into the room and closed the door. Leaving her to be alone again. Kira's thoughts traveled to no name. Why didn't they bring her to life? Why did she look so much like Kira? The image was in Kira's mind all night. They still wanted her, and she'd just met her replacement. So why want her? Was no name simply going to be like the guards? Trained to fight, but not sold as a weapon. Is that why they still wanted her? Kira usually felt something when she was near some one. Everyone did. You feel a vibe... yet when she looked at No name... there was nothing. No soul, just emptiness.  
  
****  
  
Mike: Your stories are sad!  
  
Eve: I know! I don't meant them to be! They just... happen to turn out that way... kinda like book 5.  
  
Mike: Though the new character intrigues me. Who is she? What is her point?  
  
Eve: No name is the back up plan.  
  
Mike: I know that! BTW your definition of Kira's room reminds me of a video game.  
  
Eve: Yes, I know. It was in a video game. They had everything set up so perfectly. I couldn't find a reason to really change it. So I designed Kira's room around it.  
  
Mike: But you already had a sketch of her room.  
  
Eve: Yes, but like I said, I saw that one yesterday and decided to change it around.  
  
Mike: Oh... I like yours better  
  
Eve: Anyway, my stories are sad, and I decided the room looked too sad. So I replaced it.  
  
Mike: Anyway... Um...  
  
Eve: Yeah (uncomfortable silence)  
  
Mike: (cough cough)  
  
Eve: Well.... SIRIUS! HI!!  
  
Sirius: You're scaring me, why are you so happy, I don't think I've ever seen you happy.  
  
Mike: She's not happy, she's uncomfortable.  
  
Eve: ANYWAY! Um... anyone have cool sayings? Like, bumper stickers, or T- shirt sayings. Interesting questions.  
  
Mike: Didn't we already do this?  
  
Sirius: Might have, but now I'M here.  
  
Eve: Hmph. *mumbling* Ego freak.  
  
Sirius: What was that? Say that again, Eve. I don't think I heard you.  
  
Eve: I said, Shut up and get on with it.  
  
Mike: Procrastinate now!  
  
Sirius: Rehab is for quitters.  
  
Eve: Why do they put braille on the number pads of drive-through teller machines?  
  
Mike: Yeah!  
  
Sirius: How do you know when it is time to tune your bagpipes?  
  
Eve: Should vegetarians eat animal crackers?  
  
Mike:... I forgot... drat!  
  
Eve: Why do people say "tuna fish?" They don't say "beef mammal" or "chicken bird!"  
  
Alex: Hi  
  
Mike: Hi-... wait, I don't know you *glaring suspicously*  
  
Sirius: Neither do I *joining Mike in glaring suspicously*  
  
Eve: Hey Alex.  
  
Alex: Sup Eve? Listen I though for the comentary we could do like, kick ass ways to write a paper.  
  
Eve: Okay...  
  
Alex.: Like Type every word in a different font. Alternate really big fonts with really small fonts.  
  
Mike: Support your thesis with quotes from your VCR manual.  
  
Sirius: Write the entire paper on Post-it notes and turn it in by sticking them all over the professor's door.  
  
Eve: Switch the names of prominent history figures with the names of your friends, classmates, etc. Claim that your roommate led the Spanish Armada.  
  
Mike: Write a paper discussing why Michelangelo got to be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, but Van Gogh didn't. Discuss whether Van Gogh would have used nunchakus or katanas.  
  
Sirius: Write your paper by cutting out words from magazines and sticking them on the page, ransom-note style.  
  
Eve: End the paper with "This paper will self-destruct in 10 seconds."  
  
Sirius: Perfume the paper with catnip. Explain that it was to keep your dog from eating it.  
  
Eve: If assigned a paper in philosophy class, explain that you can't do the paper because you're not sure if the class really exists, or if it and the professor are just illusions created by your subconscious. If you do end up writing the paper, write about that.  
  
If assigned a 2000-word paper, draw two pictures of what the paper was supposed to be about. After all, a picture is worth 1000 words, right?  
  
Mike: Cite issues of Spiderman and Batman as resources in your bibliography.  
  
Sirius: Turn the paper in by making paper airplanes out of the pages of the paper and attempting to fly them onto the professor's desk.  
  
Alex: The night before the paper is due, call the professor and explain that you can't turn your paper in because it contains sensitive military information and is only available on a "need to know" basis. Insist that General Schwarzkopf says you should get an "A."  
  
Eve: When writing an especially long paper, put a recipe for chocolate cake in the middle and see if the professor notices.  
  
Sirius: Tell the professor that you need an extension because one of your primary sources is an old wise man in Tibet and he won't see you until the next full moon.  
  
Eve: Paint a large white stripe down the front of your paper. Say that on the way to class, your dropped it in the street and it got run over by one of those trucks that paint lines on the road.  
  
Sirius: Make a footprint on the back of one of the pages. When questioned by the professor, act like it's nothing unusual. After all, he did tell you to include footnotes.  
  
Eve: Bring candles and incense to class. Before handing in the paper, perform an elaborate ceremony, entreating the gods to bless the paper and correct all your typos.  
  
Sirius: Make a tape of you singing the contents of your paper, opera-style, and hand that in.  
  
Eve: Write your psychology paper on possible genetic anomalies that might cause a person to prefer anchovies.  
  
Sirius: Hand your paper in a sealed envelope with postmarks from several different countries on it. Say that you wanted several different perspectives on your work.  
  
Eve: Wwrriittee//TTyyppee eevveerryy lleetttteerr ttwwiiccee..  
  
Alex: Get a large piece of paper or canvas. Smear paint all over it and hand it in as your paper. Explain that the topic was such an emotional one for you, and that mere words couldn't possibly express what you had to say.  
  
Mike: Compare and contrast the characters of James T. Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard. Claim that one is actually Hamlet, and the other is King Lear. Say that Worf is Ophelia.  
  
Sirius: Carve your paper on the bathroom wall.  
  
Alex: Refuse to do the paper on account of the fact that you are a member of Greenpeace and strongly object to the gratuitous slaughter of trees caused by the massive amount of paper used in writing assignments.  
  
Eve: Put nonsense words down as quotes. Say that you are quoting the words of a well-known Zen master who was speaking in tongues at the time.  
  
Sirius: Poke several holes in the paper. Say that you were mobbed by crows on the way to class.  
  
Alex: Write about whether Plato would have said that Miller Light is "less filling" or that it "tastes great". Also explain why Aristotle would have taken the opposite view. Try to predict both philosophers' reactions to Spuds Mackenzie.  
  
Eve: Draw pictures of your professor in the margins.  
  
Sirius: Make your paper one long, never-ending sentence that goes on for pages and pages and pages; use a lot of semi-colons, commas, and other interesting, rarely-used punctuation marks [(for example), an interesting one: the colon_] but never ever end the sentence.  
  
Eve: On the day the paper is due, skip into class, waving the paper and screaming, "I have a paper! I have a paper!" Run around the class a few times, then joyfully throw it out the window. Laugh and yell, "There's my paper," then run outside to get it.  
  
Sirius: Refer to all prominent historical figures by nicknames. For example, call George Washington "Georgie". Call Ben Franklin "Sparky".  
  
Alex: Pwetend you have a speech impediment and awways type w's whenevew you weawwy want to type r's ow l's.  
  
Eve: Ol, switch alound arr the l's and r's in youl papel, rike Monty Python did in Queen Erizabeth the Thild.  
  
Sirius: When your proffesor asks for an outline of your paper, draw the outline of the piece of paper you typed it on and hand it in.  
  
Eve: That it? Reviewers Review! 


	43. I'm Coming Baby, I'm Coming

Eve: Sorry to keep you guys waiting-  
  
Mike: We were waiting for more reviews; some of you reviewers are not reviewing for every chapter.  
  
Eve: Mike! Anyway, thanks to those who are, everyone else, thanks for reviewing what you have.  
  
Mike: I think they have been waiting long enough, and the OCC was long last chapter, so let's just get on with it.  
  
Eve: Right, Reviewers Review.  
  
****  
  
Week one  
  
Kira stared up at the ceiling. A week had passed and he hadn't come. She couldn't get herself to take off the helmet either; she was under Takai's control. Kira had tried to escape, she picked the locks and ran, but they always caught her, and then... Kira shook her head and closed her eyes. Maybe she'd fall asleep and wake up back home. Kira clicked her heels together and whispered 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home' over and over. Nothing happened so she just tried to sleep, but everything was so horrible. She had to spend two hours everyday in that testing room. Trying to be perfectly still so nothing would bite her. She had to stand there while genomes walked around here and there, lost, confused, tortured. They were all volunteers, people who were homeless and hopeless. People far beyond anyone's help. Kira watched, as they were injected, probed, scraped, picked, poked, gassed, and potioned. The food they ate and the water they breathed was full of chemicals. One had to live in a terrarium, the air was green, and he spent his days literally floating around in his green air filled habitat. She watched as everyday they changed into deformed monsters. She watched as the monkeys either dropped or went insane. The object of this was to make her see that everyone, everything, had the potential to hurt her, someone else, or themselves. She watched from the inside of a cage as an older test subject grew to be seven feet tall and pounded on the bars of her cage, begging her to kill him and end his suffering. He was lightning fast and reminded Kira of a lizard. He had pleaded her for death and she huddled in the corner as his large, popping, yellow eyes stared at her. Reaching his hand towards her, closer and closer to her. The stench of blood and chemicals choking her, the screams of the rabid creatures and pained humans echoed through the room and the maniacal laughter shot through her like a bullet. The man reached closer, begging 'kill me! You can kill me! You're the one! Use your power! Damn you! Kill me! Kill me!'  
  
"Daaaaaddyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
*  
  
James's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. He had fallen asleep? James looked around and took a drink of the cold coffee he had set on his desk over an hour ago. James spent his days at the academy, desperately trying to find any information at all about the lab's new location. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were checking locations. James's eyes burned and he was slow moving, but the idea that his little girl was out there somewhere made him stay awake. How could he sleep while she suffered? He had always known Dumbledore to be able to solve anything, yet now he had nothing to say. Remus blamed himself and had been wearing himself out every night. Peter reported that Remus hadn't slept the entire week. James didn't think it was Remus's fault at all. Remus had been working for James ever since he'd lost his fifth job. James hadn't hesitated to share in his luck and hire Remus to do everything James hated to do at work. Which was Defense Against The Dart Arts. James hated having to write up reports and spend hours debating how to go about getting rid of some troll. Instead, he went to Remus and let him handle it. It worked quite well and both of them were very successful. Now, however, Remus looked tired all the time from not sleeping. He hadn't stopped for a break during the full moon either, no, he trudged on. Yet still, they hadn't found anything, they didn't even have a lead. The thought of this was diminishing as James apperated to his front door. James opened his front door, stumbled in, and fell onto the couch.  
  
"Hello Padfoot" He moaned trying to wrench his eyes open.  
  
"Prongs" Sirius yawned.  
  
James sighed deeply and tried to see if he could apperate his spirit out of his body, that way he could keep looking and his body could get some sleep. Sirius looked like he wanted to do the same thing. Lily came down the stairs, dragging her feet and yawning. She slumped down on the couch next to James. They were completely silent, which was unusual for James and Sirius. James looked at the map and another area was crossed off. They had looked everywhere, and found nothing. James looked at the clock, another day had passed for his little girl, and he wasn't there for her. Another day of torture. James let out a breath and stared at the ceiling. 'Kira, where are you?' Remus returned shortly, he collapsed next to Lily and looked like death its self. His clothing torn, his hair unkempt.  
  
"Padfoot, prong, Lily" Remus greeted, staring at the floor.  
  
"Moony" James mumbled.  
  
"Moony' Sirius nodded.  
  
"Remus" Lily yawned.  
  
"Nice look for you, by the way" James said, letting his head thud against a pillow.  
  
Remus shook his hand at James, dismissing the teasing. He was too tired for playful taunts at that moment. Another area was marked off the map and the sun crept into the window, much to the disappointment off the extremely tired group of people who were trying to make it go back down.  
  
"Morning Cota. Can't we all ever arrive at the same time and skip the greetings?" Sirius asked as Cota walked into the room with a 'Good morning, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Lord James, Mrs. Lily'  
  
"Cota" James greeted with a kind nod, liking Sirius's idea.  
  
"Cota" Lily smiled sleepily.  
  
"Cota" Remus said, making no sign that he knew he had just opened his mouth.  
  
Then in waltzed Peter.  
  
"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, Cota" Peter said, receiving a growl from Sirius.  
  
"Wormtail" James greeted.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew" Cota mumbled.  
  
"Wormtail" Sirius greeted.  
  
Remus made a small noise of a greeting and that was it, he didn't seem to realize he was even awake.  
  
"Peter" Lily waved slightly. Agreeing with Sirius that even these very casual greetings were tiring.  
  
Peter dropped onto the floor and stared up at an imaginary spot on the ceiling. Cota dropped onto a puffy pillow on the floor as Sirius made a noise much like the sound an airplane makes when in a freefall. Cota landed on the pillow and Sirius made a 'crashing' sound.  
  
"That is what it feels like" Cota yawned, having now officially crashed.  
  
"Yeah, try cutting the engine earlier next time" James instructed.  
  
"What?" Both Sirius and Cota asked.  
  
James simply rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and moved his arms in a 'how the hell would I know?' expression. "I heard it in a movie" James explained.  
  
Dumbledore apperated up and a loud crack was heard. He opened the door, giving a quick knock, but knowing everyone was too tired to open it.  
  
"HI!" Sirius yelled, before Dumbledore could open his mouth. "And I think everyone agrees with me" He added.  
  
"I'm going to go make coffee" Cota stated... not moving or able to gather the energy to move. He looks around, realization that he isn't moving hits, but he can't seem to care enough to act upon it.  
  
"We're out of it" James stated, cursing how small a pound off coffee actually was.  
  
"Correction" Cota glared at the rising sun. "I'm going to go make boiling water to throw on myself, then eat a coffee been... I'll transfigure a raisin into the coffee bean"  
  
"All in favor of that idea" Sirius laughed as Cota stood up.  
  
"Ay" Peter smiled.  
  
"Ay" James raised his hand, letting it fall to his side with a dull thud and looking slightly startled at his inability to move it.  
  
"Why, aren't you all energetic this morning" Dumbledore smiled, quite amused.  
  
The room was silent until Lily jumped to her feet. "The neighbors have coffee! Lots of it!" She smiled. "Thank Merlin! Co-"  
  
"Already ahead of ya!" Cota stated, leaping out the door, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Energetic lad, isn't he" Sirius grumbled. "I really hope he wasn't serious about that hot water idea" He added, thinking about it.  
  
"He's a coffee addict" Lily stated in a matter of fact tone. "The painkillers and right awful and he has to take so many a day... yet they dissolve in the coffee and you can't taste them"  
  
Dumbledore looked to the map as the conversation continued. There didn't seem to be a pattern, it was just random searching. "So, no leads yet" He sighed, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.  
  
"Well... no, but... we-well-it-there-maybe-" Sirius droned, trying to find the silver lining.  
  
"We'll find her" James stated. That was that, end of conversation, they'd find her and there was to be absolutely no questioning it.  
  
Cota returned shortly, inhaling the sent of fresh coffee beans and disregarding everyone there. He had coffee, and that was what he was focusing on. Not the fact that he hadn't slept, not the fact that his shoulder was broken, nope, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee. When the coffee was ready, they drank the entire pound. This took them only as long as making each pot, and with magic that's pretty quick. When they were more awake, the search started over again. Cota still wasn't allowed to come. James had locked Patrick in a stall. Cota could have unlocked the stall, but the gate was too high to climb with his hurt shoulder, and James put an anti-magic spell on it so there was no way for Cota to unlock it. Cota spent his time in physical therapy for his shoulder, helping Lily, or filing info for the Order. He could barely bring himself to go into Kira's room. When it was time to begin the search again Cota, once again, requested to come. James answered with a familiar 'no' and then set out. Thus another day started.  
  
Week two.  
  
James was getting desperate and spent every waking moment searching. He always had his invisibility cloak with him and they were borrowing Moody's spare. He was a rider, trained and ready. And he was prepared to do anything to get Kira back. Today James was meeting Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They all met up at the house and discussed where to go. Cota had finally dragged himself into Kira's room. Maybe... well, he didn't know why he went. He just wanted to find... something. Cota saw her old sketches, the ones she had made the first few weeks she had been there. One in particular caught his eye.  
  
James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were packed and ready to go for today's search. They were planning to search to the southwest today. It was the only direction left. James was constantly in an angered mood. His desperation, sadness, anger, and confusion put him into it. He acted as he did when he had first heard she was taken. He wanted to storm off and destroy everything, leave nothing unturned until he found her. The marauders set out-  
  
"Wait!" Cota yelled, sprinting up and causing his shoulder to burst into a searing wave of pain. "James!"  
  
James stopped, sighing. "What?" James asked, side glancing that Patrick was locked in his stall.  
  
"Think, James!" Cota barked, trying to control his temper but failing as the pain rushed him. He took a breath and forced his temper down. "Where is the last place you'd think to look for the lab?"  
  
"I don't have time for games. We already searched the old lab" James retorted. "It was crushed to the ground"  
  
Cota smiled slightly. "What's under the ground?"  
  
"What are you ta-" James stopped. Yes, why had the lab been destroyed? It was flat. Yet they had ordered it to be searched, not destroyed. James turned Gyriph and looked to Sirius, Peter, and Remus, as Cota walked over to him.  
  
"Remember Kira's drawing? The one with the test monkeys and sickly looking creatures?" Cota stated, holding up the drawing. James saw the drawing, it had a man in a white lab coat, sitting at a desk, another man was walking around with a clipboard. There was a dead monkey in one cage and many biohazard signs. There were a lot of other creatures that James didn't even recognize and people sitting in chairs, reading magazines as liquid dripped into them through IV's. Some were wincing and some were lying on silver tables, their eyes fixed on some unknown object and their face contorted in pain as sweat dripped off their faces. "We searched that lab, and never found it"  
  
"Which means it's hidden" James finished, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Lead the way" Remus nodded, also starting to smile.  
  
"Game time!" Sirius yelled as they shot out of there like bats out of hell, like soda from a can dropped on the freeway, like the roadrunner from the coyote, like a bullet from a 44. Like a... okay, you get it.  
  
They whooshed across fields, roads, mountains. The team used the horses because they were less likely to attract attention then brooms flying through the air. The sky had been cloudless all month. The marauders rode for hours untill they finally arrived at the lab. They stood, hidden in the trees surrounding it. Watching, waiting; Motionless for what seemed like forever when-  
  
"There!" Sirius hissed, jerking his arm forward and pointing at a small dot. The dot was moving, the dot was a human. The human walked around and got in a jeep that James hadn't noticed before. This was the place. James stood as still as a statue, glaring death at the crumbled facility.  
  
"If she's in there" James said, his voice a hunting whisper. "We'll get her out tonight. They'll pay for this" He stood motionless, Remus, Sirius and Peter turned back towards the house. James nodded them to go and they did, knowing how he must feel. "Hold on my girl, Daddy's coming" James whispered.  
  
****  
  
Mike: Ooooh, James is pissed!  
  
Eve: Duh.  
  
Mike: Okay... what needs to be explained... Who is the guy that gets into the jeep?  
  
Eve: Is that really important?  
  
Mike: Just answer the question.  
  
Eve: It's Hatchel. There had been a file on him in the Lab that is how James knew they were at the right place.  
  
Mike: Ah, Why is Dumbledore at the house?  
  
Eve: 'cause, he cares a lot about Kira, and Harry, and-  
  
Mike: Babbling  
  
Eve:... Was I? Anyway, he is there because he knows Lily needs some support. Dumbledore helps her take care of Harry, while Cota is gone.  
  
Mike: Okay, 


	44. Eden

Eve: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to make a game. But is keeps breaking so if you want to play it it'll be the RPG word version. Instead of the little Zelda character we changed to look like James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Mike: It dducked, you're better off not even knowing about it. Anyway-  
  
Sirius: Shut up already!  
  
Eve/Mike: !  
  
Sirius: No one cares, they just want to read the fic! Have comentary AFTER the story!  
  
eve: *small voice* On with the fic  
  
****  
  
That night four figures stood, still and silent. Peter was in rat form. Sirius as a dog, and both James and Remus stayed human. The half moon cast just enough light to see by, so they didn't dare light their wands. James's eyes were set and determined. He had been through years of training, but had never wanted to complete a mission as much as he did now.  
  
"It's time." He breathed.  
  
Peter set out first and then James on the back of Gyriph. After them went Sirius, and Remus. Peter checked for an entrance, he found one. A pile of rubble with a tinny bit of light streaming from it, only visible to a rat. James found the secret switch that opened it in only a matter of seconds. He opened it and Peter went down first. There was a guard, two guards. Peter told Sirius through thought speak about the two guards. Sirius paws the ground two times. James nodded as Remus and him disappeared beneath the cloak. James and Remus snuck up between the guards, they stunned them as silently as possible, and Peter squeaked that the coast was clear. They put the guards out of sight and then ran down the hall with Sirius in the lead. He wasn't too fond of anyone messing with his best friend and was ready to do some serious damage. Remus looked about ready to change into a werewolf and go for people's throats, James looked like hexing every single person in this building would only make him slightly amused, and Peter... looked like a rat, a pissed off rat.  
  
"I hope they're careful" Lily worried; she stared out the window upon the starry moonlit sky.  
  
"Don't worry about them" Dumbledore comforted. "They are together and together they are unstoppable"  
  
Cota had nothing to contribute to this conversation. He was a tad annoyed at not even being told they were leaving tonight. Now, he wasn't stupid, he suspected it. However, being told would have been nice. Lily knew that pacing around and worrying wouldn't help. She knew it wouldn't, but she didn't know what else to do. Dumbledore was annoyingly calm, I think he thought it helped, but really it made everyone more agitated, like he was sucking all the calm from the room. It might have been better if he would pace or fidget or something. Cota looked over at Harry, who seemed to have sucked all the rest of the calm out of the room and was sleeping peacefully. Harry seemed to feel eyes on him and woke up. He'd been having trouble sleeping ever since Kira was taken. Harry whimpered and Lily looked over at him 'please don't cry' her eyes begged. She wanted him to rest.  
  
"Born on the end of July. I hope you will never die" Cota whispered in a singsong voice and tilted his head from side to side. "Someday you'll chase a snitch. I hope you don't crash in a ditch" Harry smiled and giggled slightly. "Someday you will fly. On a broom up in the sky. Above the great big crowd, why am I singing out loud?"  
  
"Amusing" Dumbledore smiled as Harry went back to sleep.  
  
"I liked the last one better" Lily grinned.  
  
"Don't start" Cota shook his head, embarrassed enough as it was.  
  
Lily glanced at the clock; they'd been gone for three hours. "That place is bound to have a security system" She worried.  
  
Cota looked up. "Kira said something about automatic doors" Cota mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them both. Lily looked worried and Cota looked restless. Cota trusted James deeply, but he couldn't stand feeling helpless. He'd been hurt while fighting. He was like Sirius in the fact that he hated letting other people fight, while he stayed on the sidelines. An owl flew in through the window, dropped a letter into Cota's hand, and swooped right back out. Cota broke the seal and ripped open the letter.  
  
"Blah, blah blah. James, Blah, this is in response to your request. Blah blah" Cota read, trying to get through the worthless fluff as quickly as possible.  
  
"Well?" Lily asked, standing on her toes and leaning over the sofa in anticipation.  
  
"Blah" Cota read, aggravated. "The information on the lab you requested was found, blah, blah, some guy, blah! They operate like Muggles, blah, security system like none I've ever seen, blah, blah. It is an electrical system, don't use magic on it. It had a curse on it that will electrocute you if you even touch it with a wand. Blah about the security system. I recommend you watch out. The system had an auto self-destruct watcha-ma- call-it. In addition, I have absolutely no idea how it works. I highly recommend you do not set this thing-a-majig off... That, ladies and gentalmen, is the technical term, and it was said by the best mind in the academy when it comes to Muggle devices" Cota shook his head in disgust.  
  
"And in laymen's terms it means?" Lily urged.  
  
"Trip alarm, you explode" Cota stated. "Along with everything else"  
  
Lily pailed and opened her mouth as if to say something. However, she was silent. There was no way to warn James. They would be able to hear if someone apperated, an owl would be easily noticed, as would a phoenix. The Floonetwork was out of the question and an unauthorized port key would just be stupid. She shook her head rabidly. Dumbledore twitched andstared at the ground, as if waiting for a portal to open up and allow him to contact James with it.  
  
"...Alright, well... See ya" Cota stated simply, waving as he stepped out of Lily's reach and exited out the door.  
  
"Wha- what?" Lily and Dumbledore rushed out after him.  
  
Cota strode up to the fence and Lily let out a sigh. He couldn't go, not with his shoulder hurt. James had made sure of that. Cota, however, simply sent an owl to Derek and backtracked to the fence.  
  
"Seems like James has blocked the last way we have to communicate with him" Dumbledore stated, as if to remind Cota that he was stuck.  
  
"The thing about Lord James" Cota stated, letting out a loud whistle. "Is that he underestimates what people can accomplish when they must. Oy! Pat!"  
  
Patrick's head shot up and it climbed awkwardly to its feet. Pat looked out the stall door and whinnied in delight at his master's call. Cota whistled again and Pat gripped the latch with his teeth and pulled. He opened the latch and trotted out of his stall.  
  
"C'mon boy, stop dawdling!" Cota called over to Patrick, his voice light and smooth. His voice seemed to explain the entire mission as it chimed like a movie star saying he accepted the task in some spy movie. Lily could almost imagine Cota standing infront of an exploding building and calmly walking back to headquarters. His stride full of attitude and a cocky smile on his face. Dumbledore smiled in an amused fashion and watched as Patrick reached full stride and leapt over the gate. Cota stroked Patrick's forelock as Lily gaped in surprise, which was unlike her. Lily quickly regained composure and gave Cota a meaningful look. Cota smiled nervously at the look and swung his leg over onto Pat. Cota barely hid a twitch of pain and let out a breath, instead of a groan. Satisfied with concealing any torment, Cota smiled egotistically down at Lily and Dumbledore. But let's face it, he deserves to be proud, how many people have such well trained horses, and how many people can climb onto that horse after having their shoulder broken. Lily watched, biting her lip and absolutely HATING the fact that she was helpless. That wasn't her, she was fighting the fights just as much as any of the Order's men. She could out charm Sirius anyday. So now her husband was in danger, and she couldn't do anything.  
  
"Don't worry; I highly doubt they actually have a self destruct command. What would be the point?" Cota stated in an effort to calm Lily. Lily nodded slightly in agreement and Cota took off in the smoothest, yet fastest canter he could.  
  
About an hour or so later. At Takai's base, known as Eden. (Eden: The beginning of a new world. The Garden of Eden was paradise... I don't think there is a garden here.)  
  
"Five minutes until self destruction" A female voice stated calmly, as alarms howled and flashed.  
  
"Ever heard of stealth!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"Ever heard of an alarm!" James yelled.  
  
"Ever heard watching your step!" Peter squeaked. They had no idea who had caused the howling sirens and flashing lights, or even how. A verbal fight broke out as all attempts at being unnoticed vanished. Sirius was yelling at James, James was yelling at anyone within hearing range, and Peter was yelling at Sirius. Confusion and chaos had taken over their minds, they figured, find who did it, make them stop it, then try to salvage the mission.  
  
"Ever heard of move before that red beam cuts a hole through you!" Remus barked, interrupting all fights.  
  
They all leapt in different directions as a flash of red shot at them and burned the floor where they had been gathered. Sirius got up, Peter was pulled up, and Remus had never fallen down, he had leapt for cover behind a wall, not under something. James ran, he had to find Kira and be out before that clock ran out of time. North or South? Down that hallway. Left or right? And then which door? He didn't have time to check them all. Sirius flung open a door and then swiftly closed it, shuddering as a decaying arm reached out to grab him. "That's just disgusting" Sirius twitched. "Maggots eating it alive, and the smell, and the puss-"  
  
"Enough! Enough!" Peter covered his ears.  
  
Sirius blasted open another door and jumped back in grotesque horror. Peter kicked and slammed the door before anyone could see what it was, no one really wanted to see what it was anyway.  
  
"Four Minutes until Self destruction. Areas four zero seven, and five zero three, will be unavailable. Please do not take the lifts, please do not stay in the cafeteria. This is not a test" The voice said, annoyingly calm. James imagined an airplane flight attendant smiling and tilting her head slightly as she said "The pilot wishes to inform everyone that we are going to die" Pause and smile. "You can assume crash positions if you want. If you don't know what those are, just get in a position you want to be found dead in. Thank you for flying with this airline, and have a nice death"  
  
Remus was also throwing caution to the wind and opening random doors. Peter took to standing slightly behind Remus and firing spells at anything that moved and looked... 'Icky.' James commanded them to stop, they did. "This isn't going to do anything!" James yelled over the sirens. "What if they changed her? The files said that most of these things used to be human! Can you really risk killing her?"  
  
"If she's one of hose monsters she's better off dead!" Peter shrieked before he could stop himself. He saw Remus twitch and quickly knew he'd made a mistake. He idolized James, he should have known better then to say anything about abandoning Kira.  
  
"I don't care what she looks like! She's still my daughter!" James hissed.  
  
"I don't care if they've turned her into one of those strange animal things, she didn't ask for any of this, and she doesn't deserve it!" Remus howled, werewolf mode even though he was human.  
  
"Three minutes until self destruction, please make your way to the exits" The voice reminded them, ever so politely.  
  
James raced down the hall and read the sign. It was a map, he scanned it for anything that looked like it might have something to do with Kira. He saw a sign that read 'Special projects.'  
  
"That works, that works" James muttered. Nothing happened and he couldn't find anyway to make the map show him where or what the special projects were. James banged it with his fist and the screen changed, it asked 'special projects?' James smacked the yes icon and it enlarged to show a detailed map of that area.' Creation lab', 'Training center', 'School.' James's mind focused only on the things he though might be dealing with Kira. He wasn't sure what state they'd find her is, but he didn't care, as long as they found her.  
  
"Two minute untill self destruction"  
  
James panicked, the info about each area flashed onto the screen. James tapped 'Creation Lab' and a small journal type document popped up. It read:  
  
It's been over a year now and the second attempt has yet to improve. 'No name,' as she is called, knows fighting techniques, but does not have the instinct of how or when to use them. It will takes years of dedicated training to introduce her to the many different types of moves, counter moves, and 'instinct' it takes. No name, cannot live yet out of the tank for more then an hour. First attempt at this proved her lack of instinct, and infuriated Takai. First attempt 'Kira' has been brought back. She was been sent to training. Takai is very pleased with her potential and is planning to develop her skills to their maximum.  
  
"Yes, yes, but where!" James asked, tapping the label as fast and as hard as he could.  
  
A picture apeared on the screen, it showed a girl with black hair, sitting on a marble wall. She looked like a doll being posed for an advertisement. She was sitting up straight, her eyes were closed, her hands rested at her sides and curled slightly at the fingers, her legs were tilted slightly, and her feet were together. She was dressed in a black, short, sleeved dress that had black ribbon laced around it, it bound her feet together and her arms to her sides. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, it was long and fell onto the wall. A second glance revealed a collar around her neck, it was some sort of machine. The beauty in the photo mixed in with the hauntingness of it proved that whoever did it enjoyed his work, and was insane. The girl and pose was beautiful at first glance, but look again and your brain notices strange things, like the fact that she looked asleep, yet was upright and her head, though tilted downward and to the right, was not dropped as far as normal, where the chin rests against the body. The tilt was very slight. Then you noticed the fact that she was tied and then your eyes traveled to the collar. James looked at the label, it read: No name. James tapped the picture again and it disappeared, replaced by the map of the special programs department. James tapped the heading and was back at the original map. He tapped 'human resources' and a new map opened up. 'Cafeteria', bedroom.' James didn't bother with the rest, he clicked bedroom. He looked to the right to read the info on it, he only cared about the first three words though. Third. Floor. North.  
  
"One minute until self destruction"  
  
James's mind reeled, he poked the panel, reopened the map and his eyes whirled around in every direction as he tried to scan the map for a staircase or lift. Sirius was beside him in an instant. They had to go, now. He grabbed James's arm and pulled, James however, wasn't ready to give up.  
  
"She's still in here somewhere!" He protested.  
  
"Damnit, James!" Sirius yelled. "I care about her too, but you've got a son and a wife to think about! You can't just say 'to hell with it all!' You know that! You know they need you! Being in the Order means you'd give your life to end Voldemort's reign of terror and protect this country and its people. You know there is a great chance you'll die! But you can't just go out in a hopeless search! It takes longer then a minute to reach the exit. Apperating we can do if we leave now"  
  
James stood, rooted to the spot. He felt weak suddenly and Sirius was able to pull him toward the exit hall. If they made it to the next floor up, they could apperate. They ran, James being pulled along behind Sirius.  
  
"Fifteen seconds untill destruction"  
  
"Thanks for the warning!" Peter cursed.  
  
"Starting countdown at T-minus 10.......9.......8-"  
  
"Holy-!" Sirius cursed.  
  
"We're doomed" Peter squeaked.  
  
"6......5......4......3-"  
  
"Goodbye house, goodbye job, goodbye life" Peter muttered as they bolted up the stairs.  
  
"2....-" There was a long pause in which nothing blew up! Sirius had duck and covered, pulling James down with him. Remus was holding his breath and had his eyes tightly closed as he kneeled on the stairs. James's mind was swimming with thoughts of his family and friends; and Peter shuddered, whimpered, and curled into a ball.  
  
"Hey guys" A familiar voice broke over the intercom. It was smooth, bright, and as refreshing as cool water on the hottest day. It was serene, it was enough to make your heart skip, it was-  
  
"COTA!" Sirius yelled, laughing and clutching his chest.  
  
"Thought you guys could use a hand" Cota's voice was a tad staticy (Eve:is staticy a word? Mike: Now it is. Everybody use it!) over the intercom, yet rang with such relief that it flooded over them like ice across burning tar, smooth and elemental.  
  
"Is Dumbledore that sure we'll mess up?" Remus asked, finding himself strangely annoyed after his close call with death..  
  
"No, he trusts you to save Kira. However, I don't trust you to know anything about computers" Cota stated as if it was obvious.  
  
"Why do YOU know anything about computers?" James asked, reviving and finding himself confused.  
  
"My uncle, and besides, think about it. The electronic device on Kira's arm. The scientists are mostly Muggles. So of course they have a vast computer system. It's all electronic. So I read up on it" Cota stated in a 'duh' tone of voice.  
  
"That's what you've been doing" James nodded as if it was all becoming so clear.  
  
"Yep" Cota's voice was relaxed, as if he'd kicked back, threw his feet up and was about to take a siesta. "It took me forever to get the detonation sequence and cancel it" Cota stated, sounding a tad annoyed.  
  
"Who the hell cares how long it took you, you have great timing in my book" Sirius cheered, he'd fought guards, faced death... this was a good day for him.  
  
"Anyway, there's a security system up here. The entire place is covered with security cameras" Cota stated.  
  
"So? Sirius asked, figuring it didn't matter if they were seen.  
  
"So" Cota seemed to think it was obvious. "Where are the guards? I see two that are three rooms down from you, about seventeen fled for the exits. There were two guarding the doors here-"  
  
"They saw is come in, why not stop us?" Remus finished.  
  
"Exactly" Cota said.  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius asked, though it was obvious that Cota and Remus cared.  
  
"Geeze" Cota sounded frustrated, James could imagine him rolling his eyes and slumping back into the chair. "The self destruct alarm gives time for staff to get out. But it also automatically saves data onto disks and sends copies of the data somewhere else"  
  
"Can you recover it?" James asked.  
  
"It's encrypted. It wouldn't help us to get it. They have a code breaker at the place where they receive the files" Cota stated, they could here the faint tap tap tap as he typed and searched. "Says they have one here too, but I can't find it yet. Besides, they'll probably have a tracking device on it" He typed more. "They have everything set up so if someone breaks in, they send the info away. They were prepared to blow this place up in a second. However, the people in the bottom level stayed put" Cota stated.  
  
"That's odd... did any information files get sent from the bottom floor?" Remus asked, an idea quickly forming in his mind.  
  
There was a pause. "No" Cota understood what Remus was thinking. "No files down there, or on the second floor either. Which means-"  
  
"It isn't data down there. But rather the experiments themselves" Remus finished.  
  
"And a computer that can only be accessed by the code breaker" Cota grinned.  
  
"Are you both done?" Peter asked, sounding annoyed by not having any part in the conversation. "Shouldn't we get Kira and then get out?"  
  
"Those security cameras... did they send the pictures from them anywhere?" James asked.  
  
"Yep, and guess what. The file 'No name cam' came through. Followed by..." Cota paused as if waiting for a dramatic drum roll. "Kira cam"  
  
"Yes! Now all we need to do is get down to the bottom level. The bedrooms-" James announced, turning towards his friends.  
  
"James" Cota said.  
  
"Once we reach that it should be easy enough to get her-"  
  
"James" Cota said again.  
  
"Hold on. That map thing said it was the bottom floor. That means they didn't hurt her, because she's in the normal bedrooms. There are humans sleeping in adjacent rooms, they wouldn't put a monster in there"  
  
"James!" Cota snapped.  
  
"What" James asked, already showing them the map. It said experiment cages. Then far away from that and one floor down. Bedrooms.  
  
"Kira is on the second floor" Cota said. "I... I hacked into the security cameras... she..." He trailed off and only typing was heard.  
  
Everyone was silent. Was she? Could she? James shook his head. Whatever happened, they'd fix, whatever she was, they would accept. "Where?" He asked, surprised to hear his three friends say the exact same thing at the exact same time as he did. They didn't care what had been done to her. She was still his daughter, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
****  
  
Mike: ...  
  
Eve: ...  
  
Sirius: Come off it!  
  
Eve/Mike: ...  
  
Eve: Accident Reports. Accident insurance claim forms ask for a brief statement about how the accident happened. The combination of the finger pointing instinct and the small spaces provided on the forms can lead to some curiously phrased explanations. "A pedestrian hit me and went under my car." "The other car collided with mine without giving warning of its intention."  
  
"Coming home, I drove into the wrong house and collided with a tree I don't have." "I thought my window was down; but found it was up when I put my hand through it." "I saw the slow-moving, sad-faced old gentleman as he bounced off the hood of my car." "I had been driving for 40 years when I fell asleep at the wheel and had an accident." "I was taking my canary to the hospital. It got loose in the car and flew out the window. The next thing I saw was his rear end, and there was a crash." "I was backing my car out of the driveway in the usual manner when it was struck by the other car in the same place where it had been struck several times before." "The indirect cause of this accident was a little guy in a small car with a big mouth." "The accident happened when the right door of a car came around the corner without giving a signal." "I was on the way to the doctor with rear end trouble when my universal joint gave way causing me to have an accident." "I was sure the old fellow would never make it to the other side of the road when I struck him." "I told the police that I was not injured, but on removing my hat, I found that I had a fractured skull." "To avoid hitting the bumper of the car in front, I struck the pedestrian."  
  
"The accident occurred when I was attempting to bring my car out of a skid by steering it into the other vehicle." "When I could not avoid a collision, I stepped on the gas and crashed into the other car." "In my attempt to kill a fly, I drove into a telephone pole." "My car was legally parked as it backed into the other vehicle." "As I approached the intersection, a stop sign suddenly appeared in a place where no stop sign had ever appeared before. I was unable to stop in time to avoid the accident." "The telephone pole was approaching fast. I was attempting to swerve out of its path when it struck my front end." "I pulled away from the side of the road, glanced at my mother-in-law, and headed over the embankment." "The guy was all over the road. I had to swerve a number of times before I hit him." "An invisible car came out of nowhere, struck my vehicle, and vanished."  
  
Sirius: At least your not mad at me. Eve:*smiling* I'm pissed at you. But I'm not imature enough to take it out on the helpless readers. Mike: Church Bul... bulitin... signs that turned out horribly wrong. "Say 'hell' to someone who doesn't like you." "Mr. Smith is also a close relative of his brother Wilbur in the church." "Thursday night - Potluck supper. Prayer and medication to follow." "Remember in prayer the many who are sick of our church and community." "O come all ye faithful, sin in exultation." Eve: Exultation- Ecstasy. Happiness. Joy.  
  
Mike: Oh! Now it's funny.  
  
Sirius: ...  
  
Mike: "After today's service, coffee and donuts will be served in the basement. Please come down and say hell to the pastor." "Don't let worry kill you -- let the church help." (Hee hee) "For those of you who have children and don't know it, we have a nursery downstairs." "The rosebud on the altar this morning is to announce the birth of David Alan Belzer, the sin of Rev. and Mrs. Julius Belzer." (It's supposed to be son. duh... though it is right either way) "Children will be led in sinning and Bible study." "This afternoon there will be a meeting in the South and North ends of the church. Children will be baptized at both ends." "This being Easter Sunday, we will ask Mrs. Lewis to come forward and lay an egg on the altar." "There will be a baked bean supper next Sunday at 6:00 p.m. Music to follow." "At the evening service tonight, the sermon topic will be 'What is Hell?' Come early and listen to our choir practice." (Ha ha ha!) "Life groups meet on Wednesday evening at 7:00 PM for food, fun, and fellowwhipping." (Yikes) "Marriage: An Institution To Be Endured." -- The subject of a sermon that should have read, "An Institution To Endure." Sirius: Ha ha, it's right the first way.  
  
Eve/Mike: ...  
  
Sirius: ...  
  
Eve: A preacher was completing a temperance sermon: with great expression he said, "If I had all the beer in the world, I'd take it and throw it into the river." With even greater emphasis, he said, "And if I had all the wine in the world, I'd take it and throw it into the river." And then, finally, he said, "And if I had all the whiskey in the world, I'd take it and throw it into the river." He sat down. The song leader then stood very cautiously and announced with a pleasant smile, "For our closing song, let us sing Hymn #365: 'Shall We Gather At the River.'"  
  
Mike: Cool! Reviewers Review! 


	45. Your 'creation' is My DAUGTHER!

Eve:... Y'know. I really wanted to make a comedy.  
  
Mike:... No, I like this story, NO DESTROYING IT!  
  
Eve: I'm not going to destroy it... simply make it funnier.  
  
Mike: No!  
  
Eve: Why?  
  
Mike: 'Cause that's my job, on with the fic!  
  
****  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter raced down the hall, following Cota's instructions as he used the computer to open doors for them. The last room had computer terminals everywhere. Two huge monitors displayed data in, bright, neon green letters and numbers. The metal walls were covered in memos, monitors, machines, cables. All the terminals faced the wall and swivel chairs lined up behind them. On the opposite wall from the door, there were hundreds of cables, connectors, plugs, and wires. Towards that wall was a large, metal chair, surrounded by wires. Sitting in that chair, motionless; was Kira. Wires and cables emerged from the sides of the helmet and a loud buzz echoed from the machine behind her. The machines connected to the cables seem to be powered by her, reading her, testing her, recording information. Peter took a step back, terrified. Remus let out a gasp of horror. Sirius growled in rage. And James simply stared, his little daughter looked sorrowful, hurt, as if all the light in her was gone. He moved forward and more metal tubing blocked her from him. Thick cables surrounded her and connected to her in a jungle of electricity. James took another step and a barrier dropped infront of him. James broke through the traps, barriers, and cables. He stood infront of his daughter.  
  
"Kira? Kira can you hear me?" He asked, pushing his way through the wires.  
  
She was dressed in some strange uniform and a black helmet covered her face. All the cables and wires made her appear dead, as if they'd tortured her to death!. Before James could move, a shield was activated and he was blasted away by a wave of electricity. The chair dropped through a trapdoor below it and Takai apeared in it's place. James fired 'Avada Kedavra!' at him before anyone could even blink. However, the spell traveled straight through Takai.  
  
"Stupid, fools" Takai sneered. "You cannot kill a hologram. You probably don't even know what a hologram is"  
  
"Shut up!" James snapped. "Tell me where my daughter is!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. A lab created specimen cannot be anyone's daughter" Takai responded, laughing slightly as if the very idea itself was highly amusing.  
  
"Shut up you slime!" Sirius barked.  
  
"We know she's here! You can't tell us that what we saw was a hologram" Remus growled, walking forward.  
  
"No, but good luck reaching her. She doesn't know you're here. She is under MY control, and will act as I tell her to-" Takai stated.  
  
"-You son of a-!"  
  
"-Ah, ah, ah" Takai shook his head and looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "You don't want me ordering her to kill you, do you? What would you do? Fight back? Stunning spells won't work against my shield and if you try and touch her, she'll blast you away"  
  
"I'll kill you!" James threatened.  
  
"Careful, it's not my fault you think my lab experiment has a soul-" Takai stated, crossing his arms, and peering down his nose at them.  
  
"Enough! She has a soul. You'd be stupid to believe otherwise" Remus said.  
  
"The point is, you stole my experiment, and I reclaimed it. Now, leave and I won't have to kill you" Takai stated touching his fingers together.  
  
"Kill us? How are you going to do that? You're a hologram. If we can't touch you, you can't touch us" Sirius stated boldly.  
  
"Idiot" Takai hissed, glaring at Sirius as if he had just uttered the most stupid words the world had yet to hear. "I'm here at the base, but all you see is a hologram. Meanwhile I'm sending guards-" Takai snorted.  
  
"-I don't care if you're sending dragons!" Sirius snorted back.  
  
"We'll fight them-" Remus stated.  
  
"-We'll win-" Peter nodded.  
  
"-And we'll find her" James stated in a voice that proved there was no doubt in his mind.  
  
"The four of you, maybe. However, there is a lad in my control room that won't. You see, there are five vents running up and into that room. They all give different types of gas. You can live when there are three on, they neutralize the others. However, if I were to , lets say, cut those off, the air will start to change colors. Then it will go into three, dark, final colors, blue, green, and red. Red, to put it simply, is like breathing acid. Green and blue are both very heavy. Like being a mile or so off ground. Green is almost enough to make your head explode, but that would be far to easy a death... well, for me to watch anyway" Takai sneered.  
  
"Cota, will leave when the air starts changing color" James growled.  
  
"Will he?" Takai paused, amused. "No, I don't think so. He will stay, and unlock doors for you. You see, I can close them at will"  
  
"Basterd!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Watch your tongue" He said the words slowly and glared threateningly at Sirius. "You're already trying my last nerve. I'm allowing you to leave, something I really don't have to do-" Takai stated as if he was being the most generous human being in the world.  
  
"We are not leaving with out Kira!" Remus spat.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. It's a pity. I admire the boy's skill at computers. To bad he has to die" And with that, the hologram was gone.  
  
James bolted out of the room and into the hall. "Cota!" He called.  
  
"Yeah? What happened, the camera for that room said the image was being transferred and I can't get it back-" Cota stated.  
  
"Forget that, listen, do you know where she is?" James asked.  
  
There was a long pause. "There is something one floor down. Short. Might be her" Cota stated. "Down the left hall, then take another left. To the east is a small alcove that has a stairway leading down" Cota said as they ran through the halls, following his directions.  
  
"Thanks, but listen, you gotta get out of there! Now!" James yelled.  
  
There was a pause. "A-alright" He sounded confused, they could hear the typing stop and a soft hiss. The door infront of them slammed shut, and locked with a click.  
  
"Alahomora!" James casted. The door blew open, but there was another one behind it. This one dropped from the ceiling and acted like a wall.  
  
"Alahomora!" Remus casted. Nothing happened.  
  
"Alahomora!" Sirius casted. Nothing.  
  
Alahomora!" They all tried at once, still nothing.  
  
"It's acting like a wall, not a door" Remus stated, as Sirius pounded against it with his fist.  
  
"Then we'll blow it up!" Sirius stated, a menacing tone in his voice.  
  
"No! Don't do that! If you blow up a door the security system is activated!" Cota yelled from the intercom.  
  
"I told you to get out of there!" James yelled back.  
  
"I remember" Cota said quickly. "But the security system is an unavoidable red laser. You'll be cut to shreds before you even step through the thresh hold" More sounds of rapid typing. Cota was a fast learner. He had taken computer classes a lot during his life. His uncle was adopted. The uncle was a Muggle, so Cota learned a lot from him. Cota's Uncle Lan, loved computers, and had a high paying job working at different institutes that dealt with computers. A lot like N.A.S.A actually. The door opened and they ran through, down the hall, to the east and down the stairs. "Okay... where...? Oh, there! She's over in the next hall to your right. A door opened to their right and they rushed through. James was the first one out into the hallway. He saw someone short, walking down the hall, away from them. Wearing a black helmet and a uniform.  
  
"Thank Merlin" James breathed. "Kira!"  
  
The girl paused and turned around on her heel. She stood as still as a statue as James trotted up. He knelt down infront of her.  
  
"Kira, are you alright?" James asked.  
  
The next moment he was on the ground and could feel electricity pumping through him. Sirius sprinted over, seeing James fall to the ground in a flash of light. "James!" He yelled, screeching to a stop next to James. The girl turned around and continued walking away.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't" Sirius said and reached out to grab her. Why would Kira hurt James? Takai must be controlling her somehow. Sirius snarled at the thought of Takai and vowed to punch him in the face the moment he saw him. He grabbed her shoulder and she stopped. Remus ran up and grabbed her.  
  
"Kira? Kira can you hear me?" He asked. She was still. Then, fast as lightning, she jerked away from his relaxed grip, backfliped, and kicked him in the face. She stood, poised to attack. Remus opened his eyes again and clambered to his feet. James was already to his and they all stared in disbelievment. When no one moved, the girl turned around and walked away as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Wait, Kira!" Peter cried, trying his luck, but staying far away from her. The girl stopped and turned around. "Umm" Peter hadn't expected her to actually listen. "W-where are you going?"  
  
"To my chamber" The girl answered, her voice was cold and emotionless. "As procedure after an alarm"  
  
"Um, wait, uh. We, we are here to help you" Peter stated.  
  
"...Repeat that"  
  
"We want to help you" Peter explained.  
  
"... Inadequate response"  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't think she knows what you're saying" Remus said, his voice a whisper. "We want to take you home"  
  
"... Inadequate response"  
  
"We want you to come with us" Remus stated.  
  
"Who issued that order?"  
  
"She's afraid of us" Remus whispered.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Watch" Remus took a step forward and the girl took a few steps back. "Takai, issued that order"  
  
Sirius snorted loudly.  
  
"Proof?" She asked.  
  
"Proof?" Sirius sighed. "Meanwhile, Cota is choking on gas. C'mere" He lunged forward and the girl ran.  
  
"Please administer new orders" She said as she ran, but it was clear she wasn't talking to them. She was talking to Takai, but how?  
  
"Sirius!" Remus growled, running after them.  
  
James ran forward and jumped infront of her. "Understood" She said. James didn't have time to wonder what she had meant, because before he could even think about it, she bowled him over and jabbed him in the ribs. James went down and grabbed her on his way. She felt a sharp burning in his neck, and then everything started going black. He released his grip and she ran, leaving him to endure the blackness that was slowly making it's way over his entire world.  
  
'Kira?' James shouted as he ran down the long, white hallway. 'Kira!?' He called. This hallway was strange somehow, it wasn't as sterile and eerie as the others. James hurried down it, repeatedly calling his daughter's name. Then he heard laughter in his head. He stopped and turned towards a door. The laughter continued, gentle, and happy. James put his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and the door slowly crept open. There was a smell of roses and a bright light. When James was able to see again he was amazed at the sight. The room was pink and teddy bears lined up all over. There was lavender lace streaming across the walls, supporting stuffed unicorns and pastel balloons. There were posters of unicorns, tossing their heads cheerfully and running free, mermaids, swimming and waving friendly waves, of faerys, dancing about, and of a gryphon, smiling and ruffling it's wings. In the corner of the room was a poofy bed with tons of colorful pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets. The comforter had twinkling pink hearts and pudgy pandas, playing about. In the center of the room, stood a little girl wearing a uniform and a helmet. She turned around to face James. The laughing continued and seemed even more cheerful then before.  
  
"Kira?" He asked.  
  
She spread her arms out and tilted her head. James rushed forward and kneeled infront of her.  
  
"Thank Merlin" James breathed, hugging his daughter. "I missed you so much, are you ready to come home?"  
  
"Inadequate Request" Said a robotic voice.  
  
"What?" James started, but in a flash he was blasted away and blood streamed from his head.  
  
James opened his eyes and was alone. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and hear Cota's voice, faintly, over the intercom.  
  
"She's going left... no, Peter. Your OTHER left!"  
  
"I only have one left!" He heard Sirius yell.  
  
"Hey, I'm watching from a security camera! It's hard to know what angle or direction the camera is facing sometimes!" Cota retaliated.  
  
"OW! Damn it! That hurt!" Sirius growled.  
  
"... she's waiting to ambush you" Cota's voice said feebly.  
  
"A bit late for a warning don't ya think?!" Sirius barked.  
  
"...Sorry..." Cota's voice was small.  
  
"What the hell did they do to her?" James asked no one as he rubbed his head and stood up.  
  
"Takai is controlling her. She can't understand what you want, and has been taught to attack anyone she doesn't recognize" A voice to his left said. James turned and looked at the woman who had spoken.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"She doesn't know you. The helmet is the key, it's how he controls them from far away" The woman explained.  
  
"Wh-what?" James asked as the woman ushered him into another room.  
  
"He has a unique gift for controlling his creations" She explained, pushing him though the room and into another, then up a staircase.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" James asked as she pulled him into yet another room.  
  
"Irving asked me to" She said.  
  
"T-thank you" James said, recognizing the name.  
  
"Go, quickly now. You need to hurry" The woman stated, pushing him onto a moving sidewalk.  
  
"Thanks" James said quickly regaining his balance "Wait, who are you?" He called back as the moving sidewalk rushed him down the hall.  
  
"My name is Dima!" She called back, smiling as the door he had just went through closed.  
  
****  
  
Eve:... Can I do another one and make it a comedy?  
  
Mike: No.  
  
Eve: Why not?  
  
Mike: People like comedies more. They'd like it better then this one.  
  
Eve: ... Can I make this one funnier?  
  
Mike: No! There will be only one source of comic relief here and it shall be me!  
  
Eve: ... The wheels are turning.  
  
Mike: Oh no, what have I done.  
  
Eve: The hamster is running, creating energy in it's lil wheel.  
  
Mike:.. You're scaring me.  
  
Eve: Ooooh, Idea, idea, idea!  
  
Mike: Scaaaaring meeeee!!!  
  
Eve: Mwahahahahaha! Reviewers Revi-  
  
Mike: Wait! You spelt Reviewers wrong!  
  
Eve: No I didn't???  
  
Mike: So speaking of that. What are you scheming??  
  
Eve: ... *mumble mumble*  
  
Mike: What was that! What did you say!  
  
Eve: Laura scare factor  
  
Mike: Oh-Wait! What does that have to do with ANYTHING!!!  
  
Eve: Thanks for reading, reviewers.  
  
Mike: Eeeeeeeeeve!  
  
Eve: Reviwers review. 


	46. 82753

James saw Sirius running, he quickly hopped off the moving sidewalk and down the stairs. He leapt around a corner and the girl ran smack into him, James quickly caught himself and grabbed her arms. The girl was still, not knowing how to react.  
  
"Sirius!" James called. Sirius ran up as fast as he could and grabbed her. James knelt down to get a better look at the helmet. "Hold on, I'll get it off" He promised as she started struggling to get free.  
  
He slid his hands along the bottom and felt two release buttons. He pressed them and with a whir sound, the helmet's locks slid around and James was able to pull it off. He dropped the helmet as he looked at the girl's face. It was so much like Kira's but... No, please, it couldn't be. There was a strange device over her eyes. It was black and had a think, glowing red line across the center. It didn't look like it could come off.  
  
"K-Kira" James breathed. Sirius released his grip as Remus and Peter caught up. The girl, however, flipped forward, over James's head.  
  
"Kira Tenshi, is under my protection" She stated.  
  
"K-kira Tenshi?" James asked, bewildered.  
  
"You're not Kira?" Remus asked, sounding a bit relieved.  
  
"Specimen: Kira Tenshi, is too powerful to walk the halls unattended" The girl stated curtly, delivering a sharp blow to Sirius's side as he tried to grab her again.  
  
"Too powerful?" James breathed. "What did they do to her?!"  
  
"Inadequate request" The girl stated, leaning back in a cat-like fighting stance.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit!" James growled.  
  
"Who are you?" Peter asked.  
  
"My tag is No name. My designation number is 82753. My rank is 1. My level is 3. My master is Takai. My teacher is Hatchel. My job is to guard specimen Kira Tenshi until she completes her training.`  
  
"Show me Kira's file, No name" Remus ordered.  
  
"Takai has granted permission to one: Remus Lupin. 82753 is granted permission to release file on 40729 " Cota announced over the intercom. With out the helmet, Takai couldn't tell the girl she was being lied to. Cota coughed and opened a door.  
  
No name nodded and led them to a room with a computer. She plugged a cord into the device on her arm and pressed a few buttons on the device. The screen flashed to life and opened a file. The file was encrypted and it seemed only the girl could read it.  
  
"Specimen Kira: Designation number: 40729. Master: Takai. Teacher: Irving. Job: To kill. Assigned to P.A, C.T, M.F, L.T,-" No name's visor flashed, and the red faded slightly. She jerked her head to the side and started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going, 82753?" Remus asked, mastering the lingo.  
  
"I am to protect 40729" She answered.  
  
"We aren't here to hurt her" James explained gently.  
  
"We want to help her, you too. You just need to help us find her and I promise we'll get you out too" Sirius agreed, loosing his rough voice and trying his best to sound calm.  
  
"Inadequate request" No name answered.  
  
"She doesn't understand the question" Cota coughed and James could hear the hiss over the intercom. "There are some notes on her" He coughed "She's like a robot, you have to word every thing like" He coughed again, "Like procedure"  
  
"Get out of there, Cota" James ordered.  
  
"Enough with that! Watch" They heard the chair slide away from the controls. Immediately all the doors closed and an alarm went off. A few agonizing seconds passed and the alarm stopped with the sound of typing. "See?"  
  
"That's what he's expecting, but-" James started.  
  
"Don't worry about me, get Kira!" Cota coughed more and breathed in a raspy breath.  
  
Remus looked to No name. She was walking over to the closed door.  
  
"82753, stop!" Remus ordered, she stopped.  
  
"I need you to take me to k-... To 40729" James pleaded, his voice was smooth as silk and greatly elemental.  
  
"No" She answered, emotionlessly.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"I am to protec-" She began.  
  
"I know, but we aren't going to hurt her. I want to take her home. She has a loving mother, and a new baby brother waiting for her. She has fresh air, she has good food, she has toys, she has a lot of people who love her dearly" James explained, his voice was like a waterfall on rocks, refreshing and magical.  
  
"She has a loving father. She has everything at home" Remus said.  
  
"And I'd be right pleased if you came with us" Sirius stated with a nod. "You could come live with me, or Peter, or, hell, I'm sure Dumbledore'd take ya in a second. You'd have a perfect life"  
  
"So, please, just show me where Kira is and we can all go home" James's voice was other worldly and beautiful.  
  
"I am to guard Kira-"  
  
"You can live with her" James smiled. "You're welcome in my home, you obviously like Kira a lot"  
  
"Like... Repeat command. Unknown request" No name asked, her voice sounding blank.  
  
"Yeah, like, you watch out for her. You want her to be happy" James smiled widly and nodded.  
  
"Then 'like' is inacurate. Kira is not supposed to be happy. She is in M.F" No name stated, her robotic voice seeming cold.  
  
"M.F? What is M.F?" Peter squeeked from behind Sirius, he had ducked when she had glared at him momentarily.  
  
"Mindset Focus" Cota stated, his vioce was muffled, he was obviously breathing through a cloth. "They're trying to make her think everything they do is normal, killing is good, follow Takai's every comand, be a good little drone"  
  
"A life of suffering is no life" Remus stated to No name.  
  
"...Inadaquet comand" No name answered.  
  
"She's in pain!" Peter shrieked.  
  
Sirius walked over and slapped her across the face. "That! That is pain, it's part of suffering!" He growled. "Don't like it do you!?"  
  
No name stood up and walked to the computer, once again plugging the wire into her arm comp.  
  
"She's trying to find what you did in the combat list. So she can find out how to react" Cota anounced, he seemed to have made himself quite at home in their computer system.  
  
"Can't you see it hurt! Can't you tell that it's wrong?! Do you want Kira to have to endure worse then that!?" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Kira has gone through training today, already. I am not scedualed to take that course of training" No name stated like a spoiled child.  
  
"What?" Sirius growled.  
  
"Lemme see... ah, here it- god" Cota stopped typing and let out a sigh. "Kira's training is to be shown a fighting scenario, then pushed into the room and attacked. She is supposed to react as shown earlier. They put her in with the experiments so she has to fight them before they kill her. They wouldn't let her actually be killed, but knocked out is fine with them. Then they put their enemys in rooms with the creatures. Kira is supposed to watch the fight.... It's usually pretty ugly" Cota's voice shuddered with a deep loathing. "No name's training" He said rather lightly, yet with a hint of deep hatred. "Is watching an instructor, Hatchel, show her how to move in certain situations, mostly how to murder someone. You guys are standing in a room with a loaded gun" Cota anounced, his voice loaded with disgust.  
  
"That's it. No name, I order you to show me to Kira. We are taking her home" Remus ordered.  
  
"Kira, is not scedualed to leave. She has not completed her training" No name stated, turning on her heel and walking away.  
  
She slammed into the door and stumbled back. Then walked forward again, hit the door. She stood up and walked at it again, same result. Again, again, again.  
  
"The door is closed" Peter stated in a surprised voice. In shock at what he was seeing.  
  
No name stood up and placed her hand on a sensor. The door slid open. Cota closed it. No name walked forward like she didn't notice it close. Yet it had closed with a loud hiss, she had to have heard it. She hit the door, stumbled, walked forward, hit the door.  
  
"What the hell" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have no clue" Cota answered. "Her file says she was created, just like Kira..."  
  
Remus shook his head. "Stop, 82753" No name stopped. Cota opened the door. "Lead us to Kira, 82753"  
  
"Takai has granted permission to one: Remus Lupin. Your orders are to lead him to 40729" Cota stated.  
  
"Remus, Cota, we would all really appreciate it if you informed us of your plans!" Peter grumbled.  
  
No name swung around and kicked Remus in the side. He cried out in pain and fell. James rushed forwards and was delt a hard blow to the face. He was knocked backwards. No name rushed forward and grabbed Remus around the throat.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Sirius exclaimed as he tried to help Remus and received a sharp kick in the ribs for his troubles.  
  
"I don't know!" Cota cried. "But she'll kill him!"  
  
"Aquor!" Peter casted, firing a heavy blast of water at No name. She was thrown off Remus and landed on her feet. No name turned and fled down the hall. Sirius was right after her.  
  
"Where is Kira!" He demanded as they raced along the hallway. No name ran faster, she jumped onto a lift and the gate slid shut behind her. She turned around and was motionless, as if nothing had happened. She didn't flinch as Sirius crashed into the gate and pounded his fists against it, nor did she seem to notice him brandish his knife and try to pick the lock. However, Sirius was too late. The lift was down and out of sight before he got the knife in the lock. Cota was trying to send the lift back up, but was getting dizzy and couldn't. Everything looked fuzzy. The security monitor erupted with static. The screen on the control room, the hallway Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were in, and the lift was out. It seemed the cameras were broken. Cota couldn't fix them, not with all the pounding in his head. However, he saw an entrance to where No name had gone.  
  
"S-sirius" His voice stuttered over the intercom. "T-try... t-" There was a moan and a thud.  
  
"Cota?" Sirius called up. No response other then the familiar loud hiss. "Shit, James!" Sirius pushed himself away from the lift gate, and down the hall. "We need to find the control room, now!"  
  
James slid to a stop and stared over at the lift. His daughter or his squire... Not squire, Cota was more like a son. James couldn't think, he knew he didn't have time! One way Cota died, the other way, he lost Kira. James stumbled in his steps and his heart skipped and then pounded harshly.  
  
"It's alright" A calm voice stated over the intercom. The hissing had stopped, but that voice didn't belong to Cota.  
  
"C-cota?" James asked.  
  
"Don't concern yourself. He's fine" The voice stated.  
  
"Who the hell are you!? What the F**k did you do to Cota?!" Sirius demanded. (Mike:Why are you censoring? Eve:...)  
  
"I really hope you didn't use that mouth to talk to Kira" The voice stated, sounding slightly amused. "The boy is fine, he's asleep right now. The gas was too much for him"  
  
"That didn't answer my question at all!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
The man over the intercom laughed gently. "I'm on your side. I shut off the gas, but I was too slow at it. The boy, Cota? Did you say his name was? He's fine, I didn't do anything to him. I'm not even near him"  
  
"Why... Why help us, you must work here, so why help us?" James asked, people here confused him.  
  
"Am I speaking to the man who is Kira's father?" The voice asked, sounding pleased.  
  
"I- Yes" James answered.  
  
"I'm pleased to finally meet you. Kira told me about you, but that is beside the point right now. Cota, bright lad, found the secret entrance to the third floor. He would have pointed it out, but... Well, anyway. It is to your right. There is an air vent that drops to the third floor" The voice explained. There was a small groan and the man's voice came back over the intercom. "Well, that is good. He's waking up now. I can't open any of the doors and have no idea how to work anything up in the control room, I just know how to redirect the cameras" Cota groaned again and coughed. "I'll have to leave you now" The man stated, there was a click and an alarm went off as the door behind James and infront of Remus and Peter, dropped shut. They tried to pry it open for a few minutes as they watched out for a weapon.  
  
"Ow" Cota rubbed his shoulder, his doctor would surely kill him for all the stuff he'd done to it in one today. He picked himself up and was thrown into full alert by the flashing lights and howling sirens. Cota pulled himself up, launched himself groggily into the chair and began the rapid security shutdown procedure, or RSSP.  
  
"Cota!?" James called.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying" Cota responded hastily. Though he felt like he was having a hang over. The door opens and Remus and Peter jump through. They ran down the hall and ripped off the vent cover. James jumped through and was rocketed down a long slide-like vent. He hit the sides with every turn and was scrapped by nails that were sticking out of it. Then crashed into the gate at the other end, forcing it open. He sprung to his feet and moved away from the vent.  
  
"There you are. You need to get back in-" James heard a male voice say.  
  
"Comand error. I am to guard 40729" No name's voice stated.  
  
"You'll shut down unless you-"  
  
"My orders are to guard 40729"  
  
"You will shut down!"  
  
"Enough" A different male voice interrupted. "Her job is to guard 40729. If she doesn't do that, then why should she continue to work?"  
  
"But... She'll-"  
  
"I know. But something without a soul never dies"  
  
"... Alright. Go"  
  
James heard the door open and no name walked out. She didn't seem to notice him as she walked past. Sirius shot out of the vent, landing infront of her, but she didn't even seem to see him. She just continued walking. Sirius was about to grab her, but one look from James stopped him. The same idea sprung into their minds and they nodded to one another. Peter shot down without a bump or bruise on him. It seemed his scrawny nature and smaller size made it easier for him to slide down without noise or injury. Remus followed, landing beside Peter.  
  
"You've got to be fit to do that" Remus said, out of breath.  
  
They all nodded with a laugh and then walked out the door No name had just went through as Cota opened it. It led to another hallway. Only this one had bright green, red, and neon yellow paint on the floor. The stripes read: Bedrooms. Heliport. Laboratory. They were planning to follow No name... but if they could follow a simple line instead, they'd take the line any day. They followed the green line down many hallways untill they finally entered a hallway with doors on either side. James and Sirius stood on one side and Remus and Peter took the other. They opened the first doors and walked on. James and Sirius entered into the room to find it was not what they had expected at all. It looked comfortable. There was a navy blue colored bed, an oak closet, a T.V, a desk with a chair and computer, a leather chair, and a few lamps. Sirius opened the door on the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Hmmph" He stated in a light tone. "Bathroom"  
  
James walked over and sure enough, it was. This resembled more like a dorm room then anything. James walked over to the desk as Sirius examined the closet. There was a schedule on the desk and a list of orders for that day. Sirius examined the closet to find a few uniforms, a few regular outfits, three pairs of shoes: formal, casual, work. A duffle bag that was grass green, and a few hats. They walked out of the room, with bewildered looks on their faces and found Peter and Remus with the exact same look.  
  
"Did we accidentally apperate over to a high-class military base?" Peter asked.  
  
"... A luxury military base" Remus corrected. Peter nodded that that had been what he meant.  
  
"Should we look through the computers?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nah, they are mostly personal use comps. You'd probably just find some porn" Cota stated.  
  
"Some what?" Remus asked.  
  
"Never mind, it's just a way for male Muggles to loose I.Q. points" Cota stated. He'd seen the photo of No name and his mind had snapped over to 'what if this WAS Kira? It wasn't a porn picture... but it had still sent a chill down his spile. What if someone here did that kind of thing and used Kira as a model for it? What if someone made money by putting her picture on the internet?' Cota had then become disgusted with it and had sent a virus into any 'adult' picture files he could locate. He was a 19 year old guy, but he preferred to have a REAL girl friend, rather then a fantasy with a picture or movie. Cota also believed it was the girl's choice, but he wouldn't date someone who did stuff like that, because it was like they were saying 'Males run the world. Women are nothing but sex objects and should work hard to fulfill their man's fantasy.' Regularly Cota would have had no problem with that... but he didn't want to marry someone he couldn't respect. Plus the thought of someone doing that to Kira, who he thought of as a sister was unbearable-  
  
"You've been quite for like three minutes now and we've looked through two more rooms... you gonna explain?" Peter asked.  
  
"Explain what?" Cota asked, looking at Peter byway of the security camera that he had learned to move around.  
  
"What's on the computer?" Peter asked.  
  
Cota sighed. "Nothing that is important. Worry more about Kira"  
  
"Gotcha" Peter said, following Remus into another room.  
  
After about fifteen minutes they had searched all the rooms, stunned five people and still hadn't found Kira. They followed the yellow line into another hallway. James saw four doors. He opened the first one and Cota's voice burst through over the intercom.  
  
"No, no! Lord James, that's a trap!"  
  
James was grabbed by Sirius and pulled back faster then he could blink. "What?" They both asked, shaken and staring wide eyed at the security camera that Remus had taken to talking to.  
  
"It's a trick" Cota explained, the camera moving to face James and Sirius.  
  
"Trick?" Sirius asked. The camera nodded.  
  
"You walk into the door, it automatically shuts and locks. There is some king of... sasquatch on the other side" Cota said.  
  
"... So?" Sirius asked, not at all afraid of a monkey-man.  
  
The security camera zoomed in. "So, it's ripping something apart... looks like a human arm or something.. ooops nope, I was wrong, it's a human leg"  
  
"... Oh" Sirius said, his voice noticeably higher.  
  
"... Jeez" James breathed.  
  
"... I'm hoping Kira hasn't learned that trick" Peter squeeked, receiving glares from James, Sirius, Remus and the security camera. (Mike: What! Eve:... let it be, let it be) "Joking!" He squeeked loudly. "Only joking!"  
  
"Is there a way you can access a map so we can find out which rooms are traps without opening the doors?" Remus asked, the security camera whirred to look at him.  
  
"Umm.....No..." The camera turned from side to side in a 'no' expression.  
  
"...Okay" James hesitated infront of the next door. He took a deep breath, and opened it. 


	47. I Give A Damn!

James wasn't prepared for the shock that this room would reveal. He retched at the sight of corpses littered with chemical burns. James brought his hand up and did his best to cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve, as to lessen the stench. He pushed on and saw many cages with odd colored water running into them and strange creatures he had never before seen. At the other end of the room there was a man, standing with his back to James. The man was hunched over and taking notes on something he was watching on a T.V. James stepped slightly to the side so that he could see what was on the screen. James let out a gasp as he saw it. It was his little girl! HIS little girl! Locked in a cage and crying! James looked beside himself; there was the cage, but no Kira. James snorted, his eyes locking onto the man like a search and destroy missile, he imagined the sight of a riffle scope locking onto the back of the man's head. Sirius stepped down, followed by Remus. They both followed James's gaze. The man seemed to feel three pairs of enraged eyes on him, for he turned around.  
  
"I think she's coming along. She can't speak anymore, as described in her file. In a few more weeks she-" He stopped dead when he saw the three marauders glaring death at him.  
  
"Hello" Sirius said in a pleasant, you're going to die, voice. "This is Kira's Daddy" James stepped forward. "And Godfather" Remus stepped forward. "And me?" He pointed to himself in mock surprise, "Hell, I'm their voice of reason... and I'm shutting up now"  
  
The man gulped loudly and began sweating, as would anyone in this situation. Now as the fight begins I'm going to just pull a curtain over it, because we really are too young to see it/read it. Now, folks, you can do a lot of things in life that aren't exactly good. You can push someone smaller than you, you can pick on some poor kid at school, you can steal, lie, and cheat. But whatever you do, never, ever, EVER piss off three marauders who want nothing more then your head mounted on a stick they can use as a club to play quidditch. Never mess with a marauder's child. Peter stood outside the door wincing as the screams of;  
  
"HELP!" Scientist.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!" Sirius.  
  
"THAT WOUN'T HELP YOU!" James.  
  
"THIS IS FOR THE FIRST SECOND OF TORTURE" Remus.  
  
"YOW!!" Scientist. You get it.  
  
"This is for the second"  
  
"OWWWWW"  
  
"Third"  
  
"GAHHH!"  
  
"Fourth!"  
  
"OH GOD!"  
  
"Fifth"  
  
"REMUS! STOP!"  
  
"YEAH! I WANT A TURN!"  
  
"JAMES!?"  
  
"What, Sirius?"  
  
"...oh, whatever, ATTACK!!!"  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
"Remus? Did you just yell die?"  
  
"... Correction: expire, pass away, kick the bucket, push up the daisies, live 6-feet under-"  
  
"Okay, okay... oh look, five of his friends have come to the rescue"  
  
"You know what this means, right?"  
  
"Uh hu"  
  
"EVERYBODY DIE!!!!!" NEVER, EVER piss off a marauder.  
  
"Five against three? THAT'S NOT FAIR!... Maybe we should give them weapons or only use our left hands" Ever.  
  
"Okay, but I'm ambidextrous"  
  
"...ATTACK!!!"  
  
Sounds of glass breaking, people screaming, cheering coming from a few cages, then the sound of when a D.J. stops a record and pulls it back a bit, then silence. "...excuse me. Did you just prick my best friend with a needle?" Sirius asked.  
  
James was hoping to God that he didn't get infected as he stared at the needle, which now held his blood.  
  
"Umm.... I, uh" Babbled one of the scientists.  
  
"I'm just asking so I know who gets to DIE!!!" Peter could heard the sound of a little girl scream, followed by the sound of Sirius lunging at someone. Actually both sounds were at the same time. The lunge and the girly shriek. (Mike: *Laughing* *Snort* I-it's sooo funny. Eve:* Laughing while typing, causing crazy letters to happen every now and then and have to be deletwed*)  
  
"Here ya go" James said as he shoved a scientist into a cage with one of the experiments, which turned out NOT to have a deep love for the man that had been torturing it. Strange. Only two scientists left. The sound of a door opening- "DON'T RUN!" "COWARDS!" "P-... where is Peter?" The sound of a door rabidly closing. "FINE! LOCK YOURSELF IN A CLOSET, SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN" Sirius howled.  
  
"AFTER YOU SEE IF HE GIVES A DAMN, COME OUT AND SEE IF I DO!" James demanded.  
  
"...We are in a room filled with chemicals, and they're locked in a smaller room with nothing" Remus stated.  
  
"...IDEA!" Sirius announced.  
  
Peter stuck his head in. "Guys, as fun as that sounds, isn't someone missing?"  
  
"No, I'm watching" Cota stated.  
  
"Not you" Peter said, briefly looking at the security camera.  
  
"...There's acid in the cabinet to Sirius's right!" Cota announced, not wanting to be completely left out.  
  
"SCORE!" Sirius cheered, lunging for the cabinet.  
  
"...Peter's right" Remus interrupted.  
  
"I know, it's just... they hurt her and I want to make them pay for it" James grumbled as Sirius and Cota talked in the background about the best way to give the scientists the lovely gift of acid.  
  
"I know, but it's more important to get her out" Remus advised.  
  
James nodded as Peter grabbed the file that the scientist had been writing. Remus flipped a switch so that the test subjects' water would actually be water, not drugs. It wasn't their right to choose if the experiments lived or died, who were they to play God. Remus jammed a pole into the switch so it couldn't be changed as Sirius looked suspiciously at a barrel of acid, and a security camera seemed to be nodding encouragingly.  
  
"Sirius, let's go" James called, running down the hall now. "Aw" Cota sighed. Sirius looked from the barrel, to the security camera, to the door James had left through.  
  
"You basterds are lucky" Sirius growled and sprinted off after James, Remus and Peter. He turned the corner and nearly ran into Remus. Everyone was at a dead halt. Sirius looked over Remus's shoulder to see what everyone was staring at. He saw No name standing at the end of the hall, limping slightly. She had her helmet back on and was punching in a code on a key pad.  
  
"... Takai must be down here somewhere" Peter whimpered.  
  
"Or Hatchel" Remus whispered. (Eve: Funny, Whimpered, whispered, by changing one letter you can change a personality)  
  
"Let's go" James lead the way, striding over down the hall towards No name. The door infront of her opened and she stepped through. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter soon followed. The room they entered now was huge, like a warehouse. They watched her with cautious eyes as she slowly descended the stairs. James was the first to step down, No name stopped. James froze as she turned like she was going to turn around, but she stared at the railing, then started down again. The marauders slowly followed, then Peter sneezed. No name whipped around and Sirius, James, and Remus rushed forward. No name backed up and looked to one corner of the room. Sirius leapt forward and-  
  
"GAH!" The next thing he knew he was laying on his back. James looked toward him and saw a little girl wearing the same uniform as the one they'd been following... and this one had a red visor over her eyes. She had leapt down from a small platform above them and now stood infront of them in attack stance. Sirius groaned painfully and looked up as she brandished a rapier in her right hand. She was making it blatantly obvious that there was no getting past her. The other girl was still staring at the corner, but it was obvious that Takai was using his power to communicate to No name and not worrying about the other girl.  
  
"What did they do? Make clones?!" Peter squealed as No name lashed out at him, missing by only centimeters.  
  
"AQUOR!" Remus cast, but No name dodged, just in time.  
  
The second girl just stared at the closed gateway. "Stay there!" No name barked at her. The girl looked at No name, then over at a large machine on the right. The machine hummed to life after a few minutes. Peter took out his wand and No name lunged at him. James tried to petrify her, but spells just seemed to bounce off. A battle raged, but No name was quick and knelt over Sirius with the knife to his throat.  
  
"Time to die" She growled. She raised the knife and smashed it into his throat, but James wasn't about to let that happen. As she lowered it he fired, his spell was liquid fire and melted the blade away clean before it even touched Sirius. No name jumped up and went to attack Peter, it didn't seem to register that her weapon was useless. Peter, however, seemed to agree with her and fell to the ground when the non-existing blade was swung at him. Remus grabbed her arm and she leapt up, dealing a sharp blow to his neck, that would have snapped it hadn't he been prepared for it and moved. However, once again she didn't seem to realize that no one was dead, for she turned to James and prepared another deadly strike.  
  
"She has nothing but a life of pain here!" James tried reasoning.  
  
"Pain is weakness exiting your body" No name answered. "She's not allowed to be weak"  
  
"So why are you protecting her?" James asked.  
  
"The angel is fragile" No name answered.  
  
"What? You said she wasn't allowed to be weak" James stated.  
  
"Weak is different from fragile"  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Weak- the inability to fight. Lacking in physical strength, energy, or vigor. Incapable of handling stress. Lacking the ability to function correctly. Lack of power. Fragile- frail, delicate. When she is fully trained I am to be her body guard"  
  
"Nobody can be a weapon all the time. So they give the weapon a side kick that protects her" James understood now. He had never known something evil to go it alone. Voldemort and his cohorts, always followers. Evil always had supporters. No name nodded. "I'll end it now, Lord. Cannot you send for him? The one that brought her back here in the first place?... I understand Lord. I shall not let him live" She said. James knew she was talking to Takai, and he saw her brandish a second rapier. Could he fire on a child? Yet as he watched he didn't see her as a child. This robot only killed and caused suffering. He wasn't going to die for that. James fired and No name fell to the ground, mid leap. She tried to stand up, and he saw the red stripe flicker and dim. She stood up, unharmed, he had only hit her with a shield. She stood up, grabbed her weapon, took a few steppes, and collapsed as the light went out completely. Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined James. No one could figure out what had happened.  
  
"...I..." Cota stuttered.  
  
"What? What happened?" Peter asked.  
  
"The visor flickering is her energy running out... she was drawing power from the generator on your left. I found a way to over heat it" Cota explained.  
  
"Who's running the generator?"  
  
"...Her" Cota said. Everyone's eyes went to the second girl. 'Specimen: Kira Tenshi, is too powerful to walk the halls unattended' James reminded himself, then... was Peter right? (Eve: Gasp! Mike: Stop) were they making clones? The girl looked away from the generator and James stepped forward. The girl backed up and her eyes went back to the right corner. She stared at the closed gateway and backed up against the wall as James walked towards her.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you. We jus-" He stopped as a thunderous crash echoed from the right. The girl ran towards the gateway, towards the sound, and the gate opened. James turned to go after her... Then it came. It charged into the room and let out a tremendous roar that shook the ground. It had a furry body like a mammoth, yet sharp spines and a lizard like tail. The head was like a bull and huge tusks stuck out of its mouth, curving around. The creature was crimson and stood at 12 feet high. Probably weighing more than an elephant. It stopped infront of the girl and lowered its head, scooping her up onto its right tusk. The girl sat on the tusk and held on to the part that curved upward. The creature turned to go back into the gateway and James could hear rushing water. His friends heard it too and they rushed ahead to try and stop the massive creature. They fired upon it and it swung its whip-like tail at them. Remus's shot hit the eye and the creature tossed its head as it spun around to face them, throwing the girl. She stood up and ran next to the creature. When it turned to face the marauders she drifted to the side and stood against the back wall. Remus prepared to hit the other eye, however the girl held one of her arms out in front of her and gracefully swung it horizontally with the palm facing forward and the fingers spread. Remus fired, and his shot was blocked by a force field. She was protecting the creature. 'Specimen: Kira Tenshi, is too powerful to walk the halls unattended' 'I am to protect Kira Tenshi' these word echoed in James's head as he looked at the beast, the beast with glowing purple eyes. (Mike: wha! Plot twist!) No, it couldn't be... No! James shook his head. He'd seen her on that tape... but how long ago was it recorded? Why was she in the cage? They said she couldn't speak anymore...No. It wasn't true. They wanted their angel, not a wild beast. James flicked his wand and fired a shield again. Kira knew that spell, out of the corner of his eye he watched the girl, she didn't move and the spell hit the creature. It couldn't hurt it, so nothing happened. James smiled and a battle started against the monster. They used stunning charms and Despell to lower the shield enough to fire through it. (Mike: Tired of fight scenes. Eve:... okay) There was a massive fight scene, which won't be typed, and then-  
  
"Ahh!" The girl was hit! James spun around and saw that it was Peter that had fired the shot. James gave him a look that demanded an answer, however, it was Remus who gave the answer by firing a stunning spell that hit and knocked out the creature. The girl rose to her feet and stared at the fallen monster in disbelief. The turned and fled out the door behind her, with James quickly following. When the marauders arrived she was gone. They looked around this new corridor in bewilderment they had been sure they had ran around everywhere in the base... yet they'd never been here before. They walked down the hall and saw a door at the end. James prepared to open the door, his caution rising.  
  
"Open it" Cota urged, the security camera nodding frequently.  
  
James shrugged, figuring they could handle anything that popped out at them, and opened the door. 


	48. You're Safe With Me

Eve: Hey guys!  
  
Mike: Yeah, sup?  
  
Eve: Inform me when they answer you.  
  
Mike:... anyway!  
  
Eve: Sorry I have not posted in a while. I'm working on creating a game for this part of the story, It'll give more info. However, my multiple attempts at a DHTML game failed and I'm working with tables and text now. It'll be a while, but I'm trying my hardest what with school and blah, and all.  
  
Mike: So...  
  
Eve: So this chapter is extra long, also, the web site is being revamped-  
  
Mike: Shut it with the vampire jokes and just put in a plug for your stories on fictionpress.  
  
Eve: My stories?  
  
Mike: Yeah, Those Who Defy Their Destiny and the sequel, Blood of Midnight.  
  
Eve: There will be no plug. *grinning*  
  
Mike: Good. Anyway... you tricked me  
  
Eve: On with the fic!  
  
****  
  
James entered the room and looked around in disbelief. This room was different from all the rest. It had a huge mirror covering one wall, then TV monitors faced so that if you sat infront of them the picture would surround your entire field of vision. It had artificial lights and white walls, but then James saw a bookshelf. A metal bookshelf and a little table littered with paper and crayons. Also there was a bed under the mirror. James took a step and his foot hit something, he looked down to see a little toy raccoon. Sirius, Remus, and Peter soon followed James into the room. He knelt down and picked up the toy. She had to be here somewhere. A noise to his left made James jump and his head snapped over in the direction it had come from. The girl was huddled on the other side of the bed, she had peeked out, but jerked back the moment they had turned towards her. James stood up and rushed over. She pressed herself against the wall and curled up as tightly as she could. But she was not attacking, and she wasn't using that shield on them; so, James guessed it was as good a chance as any to free this girl from Takai's control and find out where Kira had been taken.  
  
"It's okay" James comforted, kneeling infront of her. He reached for the helmet and she tried to move away. James took hold of the clasps as gently as he could and pressed to release them. The locks whirred and spun. James lifted the helmet off her head and threw it behind him, to Peter. The girl had her eyes closed and her head turned, and then she opened one eye. That amethyst colored eye caught sight of James and the other eye quickly opened. She blinked as if trying to make sure he was really there. Her greatly afraid stature and pose relaxed slightly and she stared is disbelief.  
  
"Kira" James smiled and held back tears as he saw his darling daughter. Kira leapt forward, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried. James wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go for fear that this might not be real.  
  
"It's okay. Everything is okay. You're safe now" James promised.  
  
The three other marauders glowed with pride at the scene and the love. No matter what anyone did to her she remembered her father. And that father would have done anything for her.  
  
"Hello, Kira" Cota chimed over the intercom. Kira looked at the security camera with a bewildered look on her face. Then smiled slightly and waved.  
  
"So, I'd say the mission was a huge success" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yeah" Peter and Remus grinned.  
  
"I hate to be the kill joy of this evening... morning, but we gotta go. NOW!" Cota announced.  
  
"Right" Sirius grabbed the file of the wall and stuffed it into a bag. James picked Kira up into his arms and headed for the door. Remus and Peter followed in the back. They all made their way down the hall and paused at the doorway to the warehouse-like room. James set Kira down and she punched in a code, opening the door. They walked through and saw that the monster was awake, and five feet from them. James pushed Kira behind him and she grabbed onto his cloak.  
  
"Right then, wands out, d'ya think?" Sirius grinned, all too happily.  
  
Kira shook her head in protest. The beast roared loudly and Peter ducked.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" He squeaked. "Walk right by?"  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"It's worth a try" Remus shrugged.  
  
Sirius went first, then James, with Kira at his side, then Remus, then Peter. Kira watched the creature and her eyes shone; it looked at her, turned, and exited to the gateway. Kira smiled and they headed up the stairs. She was slow at moving, but she knew her way around better then anyone else. James had one hand protectively over his daughter and the other firmly on his wand. They reached the lift and Kira punched in a code. James heard the lift and took a few steps back, his eyes drifting over to the door No name had came out of before. Kira whimpered softly and James forgot any curiosity and hugged her. It didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was that she was safe. James looked down at Kira, her eyes sparkled and seem to say 'I knew you'd come for me someday.' He smiled and the lift beeped. Everyone entered the lift and, with a silent prayer, Remus tapped the button. The lift moved and they all breathed out a sigh of relief. When they reach the second floor, Sirius leapt from the closed area and landed in attack formation with Remus and James, who had done it accidentally as a reflex. Peter hid behind the child, actually he just stood there behind Kira and beamed at his comrades. Kira carefully stepped across the elevator threshold, she was unsteady and limped as she followed along. When there didn't seem to be any danger, Peter came out and tried to act like he was guarding, not hiding. Very cautiously the marauders and little Kira traveled down each hallway. Then-  
  
"LORD JAMES IT'S A TR-!!!"  
  
"There they are!"  
  
"We have them surrounded!"  
  
"Go! Go! Go!"  
  
"Everyone in position!"  
  
"Fire at will!"  
  
"Don't hit the ANGEL!"  
  
Before our heroes had anytime to react they found themselves surrounded. James covered Kira, who was clutching his leg and peering out from behind his cloak at the attackers. She was shaking and James prepared to attack. His cloak was special; it would block most of their weaker attacks so Kira was safe, for now. The enemy fired the first shot and James moved to shield Kira. The little girl's eyes were wide in terror as she clutched her father for dear life. Sirius dealt the next blow and the room became a blur of lights and people shouting spells. One of the attacks hit James and forced him to the ground. Kira scrambled out of the way so she wouldn't be landed on and was grabbed by one of the attackers. James leapt to his feet and the man that had grabbed Kira, took off running. He threw the little girl over his shoulder and powered down the hall. He was soon being followed by a pissed off stag. Moments later it was a pissed off stag and a fanatical dog who wanted blood to paint the walls! Okay, so he just wanted to kill the guy, but doesn't the other way sound better? Remus stayed with the other attackers as Peter hid. Cota hacked into the security lasers and seemed to think that this was a very fun video game as he shot them down at random moments, and after a while began announcing his score. The hostage taker ran down a marble floor and could here his attackers behind him, there seemed to be four of them, running in pretty good unison. When he turned around he saw the real story and let out a yelp as something pricked him in the butt. More guards showed up, followed by more, and more, and- (Mike: get on with it!) The first guard ran through them and continued on his way, leaving his comrades to deal with the animals. He skidded around another corner and suddenly his load was a light lighter. He stopped and looked back to see that Kira had grabbed onto the threshold and was dangling 6 feet off the ground. The man started back for her, cursing, when-  
  
"Seventeen!" He heard someone yell.  
  
"twenty!" Someone else yelled.  
  
"Nineteen" The first voice called. "Twenty!...... Twenty-one"  
  
"You win, for now" Sirius announced as James and himself apeared at the other end of the hall. The hostage taker jumped forward and tried to grab Kira; he received a swift kick for his troubled and went down as he heard his nose break. Sirius cheered and James caught Kira as she fell into his arms. Remus and Peter soon apeared, along with a gloating voice from a security camera. They moved as quickly as they could once they reached the first floor, then Kira stopped. James looked back when he felt her let go of his cloak. She was staring at an alcove they hadn't seen before. James walked over to her and followed her gaze. There stood Dima, she smiled and tilted her head south, to the exit. Kira had a look on her face that James didn't think a little girl could get. It was like most of her desperately wanted to leave this horrible place, yet there was a small part of her that didn't want to loose something, or someone. Dima shook her head and turned around. "Good bye, Kira Te-... Kira Potter" And with that, she was gone. James heard a siren and Kira jumped. She was terrified and everyone was caught off balance, as an earthquake seemed to be shaking the building. James held Kira tightly against him as the building shook. They saw a smaller room to the right, with Cota's help, and ducked into it. They held their ground as the minutes ticked by, but then they had no choice. They had to run. The alarm wasn't shutting off, and Cota couldn't make it shut off. Sirius went first, then James, then Remus, followed closely by Peter. They ran for the exit as fast as their legs would carry them. A light flashed and Kira and James were thrown into another hallway. Kira was the first to move, her eyes flashed and the red laser dimmed. The next blast only sent a cut across Sirius's hand. Kira shook James and he opened his eyes and grabbed his arm. Sirius was there in a flash. James stood up with Sirius's help, but his arm was bleeding badly, a few inches below the shoulder. Remus tore off some of his cloak and used it as a bandage for the wound.  
  
"I'm okay, let's just get the he- lets get out of here" He had actually seen Lily's face scowling at him as he almost said hell infront of his dearest daughter. They saw the exit and thundered up the stairs at maximum speed. Peter leapt out as the door slammed shut and locked with a click. They were all breathing hard and slowly backing away from the base. James heard a whinny and turned around to see Cota mounted on Pat, with the rest of the horses ready and waiting. He looked down at his little daughter.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he saw that there was blood dripping from her leg"  
  
"Kira nodded and her eyes said what she always did when she got hurt, 'I'm fine.' She smiled weakly up at him and gradually closed her eyes. Safe and warm in her father's arms.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Sir, I just saw Kira, she has made it to the exit," Dima stated, smiling slightly.  
  
"...Maybe they can" Irving mused.  
  
"I think so" Dima smiled.  
  
"... That girl needs a lot of love... but I think she'll get it where she is" Irving smiled at Dima. They had saved the Angel. They had tried their hardest to be her friends, so she'd trust them. So that when he told her, her daddy was coming she'd be ready to fight against Takai's control.  
  
"They got her, it's Game Over"(Mike: Ha... ha...) Takai's assistant, the man that had stabbed James, whimpered.  
  
"Stupid fool! This isn't the end, it is but a grand beginning" Takai stared at the test tube containing James's blood. "Blood of the father, same blood in the girl"  
  
"...So what?" The assistant asked. He had just figured that if they had Kira's blood, and James's blood they could make another Angel, but he was beginning to doubt it.  
  
"Imbecile! The ANGEL is strong, but because she has that wizard's blood she has a bind to him."  
  
"I know that sir. That is why creating another ANGEL won't work. If you give it this blood combination it'll be weak against-"  
  
"Do you really think he'd hurt one of my ANGELs? No, he believes they can be 'saved.' Kira won't hurt another ANGEL because she is one and the mom won't because she feels the same way as the dad"  
  
"Yes, but like I said. You lost control of this ANGEL when she saw her father. If we make another one then there is a chance she'll try to destroy us for-"  
  
"That have a son, you fool. Do you really think they will tell him that his sister was created in a lab? To be a tool for Voldemort? No, they'll keep the 'she's adopted' story"  
  
"I keep telling you. The ANGEL will be too strong-"  
  
"How do you kill an angel?"  
  
"... I don't know"  
  
"You give it a weakness" He sneered at the test tube of James's blood, then at the blood they had taken from Kira. "We will control the ANGEL. And this one will never escape"  
  
However, miles away there were six people who had a different opinion. Kira was asleep, leaning against Cota. James's shoulder was hurt and Remus was trying to cure it. They didn't want to scare Kira. So Cota had taken her and Pat was giving the smoothest ride a magical horse can. It was like a large boat on a calm sea. Sirius had a smug grin on his face and Yuki, his horse, was strutting along. They both seemed very pleased with the mission. Peter was staring at James and Remus. The marauders, Cota, and Kira traveled under a silent night's sky, on a trail that seemed golden as it lead them safely home. It had already been decided that Sirius, Remus, and Peter would be staying at James and Lily's house for the night, and some of the morn- and most of the morning.  
  
"Whoa" Cota stopped, hits shoulder and arm was numb, it was freezing cold, he was worried about his little adopted sister, but- "Does anyone else smell that?" He also knew there was one thing that made most of those problems go away.  
  
"What?" Peter squeaked, paranoid.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, calmly.  
  
"... Why it's" Remus began.  
  
"Coffee" Cota smiled, afraid that cheering would wake Kira up.  
  
"Right, that reminds me. I signed you up for C.A.A" James sneered.  
  
"Coffee addicts anonymous... ha, ha" Cota replied.  
  
"James, not to abandon the joke, but..." Sirius started.  
  
James laughed. "Where is it coming from?" He looked over to see a familiar 'that is my point' look coming from Cota. There wasn't anything around them for miles. "Okay... that's strange"  
  
"What? The fact that the kid is better at this then us?" Peter asked, receiving glared from his comrades.  
  
"No! That... forget it, let's just go home" Sirius sighed.  
  
"And forget about the invisible coffee shop, I think not" Cota stated.  
  
"Sure, we'll just keep Kira out in the cold for another hour as we search for an enchanted coffee shop" Remus smiled.  
  
All hopes of finding this magical Starbucks was abandoned and the marauders turned homeward. Yes, there were a few songs about homeward bound, I wish I was, hoooomewaaard bound. But Peter shut up soon enough as his teammates sped up to get out of hearing range. Anyway! BACK TO THE PLOT. (Mike: Awww) Our hero's turned onto Godrics Hollow and shifted into returning champion mode. Each of the tired souls perked up and sat quite proudly, mounted upon their gallant steeds. All except Kira, who was half asleep and Peter who is a WORM!!! (Mike:...anger management much? Eve: Shut up, worm!...Sorry. Mike: Yeah, I know :-D) Anyway, the champions strutted down the lane in perfect formation, heads held high and a song of victory in their hearts. All except Kira who was half-asleep and Peter who is a WORM! James, a valiant leader, with a fearless expression on his face. He smiled back at his friends, mission accomplished and relief in their tired bones. All except- (Mike: ENOUGH!)  
  
"James, Cota!" Lily burst from the house, tears of joy in her eyes as the marauders dismounted. (Eve:*thinking* All except...worm!) James was immediately hugged by Lily, and bit his lip in an effort to contain the pain of his shoulder still being cut open. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and James, smiled and said-  
  
"So, now that we got out of the lab with infected animals, who wants to shower before any more greetings are made?" Lily responded to this by hitting him. "Okay, okay. A bit worried were ya?"  
  
"What are the odds of you laying down with me and Kira still on you?" Cota asked hopefully as Pat swayed back and forth in hope of someone petting him. "I'll buy you a salad if you lay down... I'll give you the salad too... I'll never make you carry my guitar again..." Cota tried. Dumbledore somehow got out of the house and among the group without being seen or heard. For he now stood at Cota's side.  
  
"Bribing your horse?" Albus asked.  
  
"I, uh, if he lays down it'll be easier to get Kira off" Cota lie- explained.  
  
Kira, hearing her name, blinked and looked up at Cota. Dumbledore lifted her off the horse and set her on the ground. Kira stood awkwardly, her leg hurting and her tiredness getting the best of her. Remus was quick to pick her up again and charter her towards the house. Cota stayed on the horse. Dumbledore smiled up at him, and waited.  
  
"Um..." Cota started.  
  
"Coming inside?" Dumbledore asked as James was hauled into the house by Lily, who had discovered his wound, and Sirius who was cracking up. And Peter who was- (Mike: A worm? Eve: ...Yeah... *looks away*)  
  
"...no" Cota replied. Not wanting to admit exactly why he wasn't getting off. He couldn't dismount because his shoulder had locked into place and he knew he'd lose his balance.  
  
Dumbledore gave a knowing smile and Cota pretended to be very interested in Pat's left front leg. That would be the point that Derek showed up. And with Derek, always came-  
  
"Pizza!" Derek.  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Lily.  
  
"Thank Quiditch!" James.  
  
"...." Kira.  
  
"Thank card board pizza boxes" Remus, being a smart a$$.  
  
"Thank- Whoever-gets-to-it-first-gets-dibs!" Sirius, all in one quick breath.  
  
"You move, I'll petrify you" James, through a smile before Sirius could lunge for the pizza.  
  
"Drat!" Sirius.  
  
"Thank... are we still thanking?" Worm.  
  
"Kira!" Trinidy. "And pizza.... KIRA!"  
  
"Hey, Derek" Cota greeted, thanking distractions.  
  
Derek smiled back as he tossed one pizza to Sirius and one to Lily. One look at Cota explained the situation.  
  
"Are we still going to check Pat's hoof?" He asked, covering.  
  
"Yeah" Cota nodded, thanking his, now, very best friend. Dumbledore accepted this excuse and turned to go inside before Sirius did his normal routine of hording food. He did this during the Order meetings too. That was why he had very little food in his house, but never went hungry, that and James. Derek climbed of his horse and strode over to Cota.  
  
"My friend, you do realize that this is the reason you weren't supposed to ride" Derek smiled.  
  
"Are you going to lecture me, or help me?" Cota asked.  
  
Derek put one foot back, braced himself and said- "I'm here for ya" Cota swung his leg over and immediately toppled backward. Derek caught him and fell backwards a short distance. "Fun, why don't we dismount this way more often?" Derek laughed.  
  
"Sorry" Cota smiled as they stood up. Derek helped him rearrange the sling and then they headed inside. Derek revealing another pizza box from his saddlebag, he had shrunken it and now resized it. They headed into the house to find the only sign of true bliss they'd seen in the house ever since Kira had been taken.  
  
"I swear, nothing bad can ever last with this group" Derek smiled.  
  
"...We ran out of coffee once" Cota admitted.  
  
"You lie" Derek laughed.  
  
In the celebration only one person noticed that Kira was acting strangely. She wouldn't open her mouth, she was very still, and seemed confused. Lily was looking at the bruises on her daughter and using a special remedy to disinfect any cuts. Dumbledore knew for a fact that that stuff stung, yet Kira was staring at a wall. She didn't move, she just stared as Lily fussed over each mark with growing hatred. James was quite sure she'd like to reach her arm down Takai's throat and pull him inside out.  
  
"I'll hurt him for doing this to you" Lily was saying. "I'll-... Kira?" Lily had also noticed the change.  
  
Kira's head turned towards Lily, but her eyes remained on the wall. Lily quickly lead Kira into the master bedroom and away from all the noise of the celebration. Dumbledore followed and James tried, but Lily told him to go bandage the cut. "Kira? Kira sweetie? Look at me" Kira's eyes traveled to Lily, Kira smiled weakly and tried to say something, but no sound came. Lily stared into her daughter's eyes and let out a startled gasp, then quickly wrapped her arms around Kira. "Oh, baby" She shuddered. "What did they do to you?"  
  
When Lily looked into Kira's eyes, she didn't see happiness. She saw what Kira had been through and it scared her. She hated to admit it, but it made her feel distant, like for a moment she was afraid of her own daughter.  
  
"It's alright, Lily" Dumbledore said, comfortingly. "She'll be okay" Dumbledore sounded confident, but the sparkle in his eyes seemed to be acknowledging something. He had known from the beginning that this little girl would need more love then most parents can give. However, he'd seen that every movement Lily and James ever made around their children reflected love. They never walked past their children with out giving a warm smile, never turned their heads to talk to someone else when their child needed comforting. It was as if their child was their best friends and no one was more important. So he had though Kira would be okay.  
  
But, he also knew that they had to keep up a distance in public. They had to keep up the 'she's just staying with us for a while. Her parents will come soon' story. That was important untill things died down and Kira's presence was accepted. People had to look at Kira and think 'oh yes, Lily and James are watching her' not 'she doesn't look like anyone I've seen... hmmm.' It was already agreed that Harry would be told that his sister was from a different country and had been rescued. Simple as that. Dumbledore knew the importance of this and drove it into James and Lily's minds all the time.  
  
He loved Kira and Harry, but he also knew that she'd only be safe once everyone accepted her. Untill then, she was only visiting. Dumbledore watched as the tinny girl drifted asleep in her mother's arms. The poor thing had been through enough. And Albus was driven to make sure this never happened again. He knew he had to concentrate more on Harry, so he could keep up a public appearance of not knowing how long Kira would be staying with the Potters. "Everything will be fine, dear. Just give it some time" Albus spoke calmingly. Lily nodded and James burst into the room, a very hastily done bandage was tied around his arm. Albus took this time to remind them of the story, and why it was important. They knew it and agreed.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe" James whispered as he carried Kira up the stairs to her room. "You're safe with us" 


	49. October

Eve: Okay, sorry for the wait, but here is a long chapter for you.  
  
Mike: We were having a debate about the ending, the debate rages on so Eve is writing more chapters so we can decide later.  
  
Eve: Thanks, now they know I have absolutely not planning and organization skills. On with the Fic!  
  
****  
  
"Where are we going, Mommy?" Kira asked as Lily led the way down the street and passed the entrance to the Hotel.  
  
"We're going shopping" Lily replied.  
  
Kira nodded and prepared to turn into Lily's favorite clothing store, but they passed it. Kira trotted along next to Lily and started to walk into the grocery store, but once again, Lily passed it. Kira blinked then quickly followed Lily. The two girls hurried down the street and then Lily made a turn into a store Kira had never been to before. And that was where Dumbledore found them.  
  
"What is it?" Kira asked, staring down at the object Lily had turned her attention to.  
  
"It's a teddy bear" Lily smiled.  
  
"Lion has one of those" Kira smiled. "Do you think he'd like this one?"  
  
"No, no" Lily sighed. "I wanted to know if you like it"  
  
"...Um... I don't understand" Kira admitted.  
  
"Pick out a toy you like" Lily stated.  
  
"...Okay!" Kira smiled. Lily perked up and smiled back at Kira. Who held up her toy raccoon. Lily seemed to melt slightly and breathed out a great breath.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me, or is it Mrs. Potter and Kira?" Dumbledore greeted warmly.  
  
"Good morning" Kira greeted.  
  
"Good to see you Albus" Lily greeted.  
  
"What are you both doing today?" Dumbledore asked, looking from Kira to the teddy bear.  
  
"Getting Kira some things to decorate her room" Lily explained. "Why don't you pick something out Kira"  
  
"For who?" Kira asked, spying a light blue puppy toy she knew Harry would love.  
  
"For you" Lily sighed again. She tried very hard not to spoil her children, but Kira had a bed, her favorite sheets, a stuffed raccoon, a pastel drawing table, a wood book shelf with a few books and that was all; except the few doll sets that really acted as a bed and wardrobe to Trinidy, who even got her own room, the top shelf of the closet. It was time she got some things to play with. She was at the top of all her classes and the teachers were going on vacations soon so Kira would be at home a lot. She needed things to play with in order to be happy. Yet Kira thought of everyone else before herself, a sign of good parenting... yet then when you want her to be a little self indulgent-  
  
"But I think Lion would love that dog. I wonder how we can find something like that for him," Kira stated, pointing towards the plush dog.  
  
"Harry likes puppies?" Dumbledore asked, leaning slightly so he was closer to Kira.  
  
"Lion likes toys with big eyes that are soft," Kira stated, still not grasping that toys in a toy store were for sale.  
  
"Kira, this is a place where they sell toys, any toy in this store not already owned can be bought" Lily stated.  
  
"Ohhh" Kira ohhhed.  
  
"Never been to a toy store?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Lily.  
  
"She was always busy in class when I took Harry to the toy stores," Lily confessed. "I just want her to have things in her room to make it her room. I want her to personalize her room so it is a special place for her. Somewhere she knows she is safe"  
  
Kira walked past many kids who were pushing each other and having a war in the ball pit, she walked past the electronics and then stopped, eyes wide in awe. Lily looked over and saw James' 'it's a brand new broom' look, only it was on Kira. She grinned and Dumbledore gave a smile. "Seems she found something she likes" He chuckled.  
  
Kira had found something she liked, the unicorn and horse isle. Here eyes focused on the unicorn picture as it tossed its head and ran around. Lily recognized it from the decoration that was in Harry's room. His was a scarlet and gold lion, guess who picked that out. The decoration looked life like, yet came in different colors, and ran around on the walls of the room. The decorations were about three feet high and followed the child when they walked around.  
  
For Example, if Harry crawled to a corner there would be a cuddly lion on the wall watching him in some cute pose. Or if Kira was at the drawing table, the unicorn would be either running around or playing in a painting like setting near the drawing table. It was as if the decorations were traveling from painting to painting, only the painting was the wall and shrunk when the child stopped so the creatures had a habitat that apeared and would run around in a small area. In the end, Kira ended up with that decoration, a collar for Mikomi, and a new backpack, Lily was tired of the old one. It reminded her too much of the lab. Its space blanket like material with red adding some color to the platinum. Kira was getting a dress for Trinidy when-  
  
"Lily, Dear, I seem to recall that you told me that Kira had a dance recital at three?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, why? Lily looked at her watch and a siren flared in her mind. "We're going to be late. Kira, come on"  
  
"Coming" Kira set down the dress and hurried after Lily.  
  
"Amazing" Dumbledore heard someone say. "I wish I could get my kid out of the toy store that easily"  
  
"She's a very talented mother" Dumbledore smiled, taking pace after Lily and Kira.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lord James, by any chance are you aware of the time?" Cota asked as Sirius, Harry, and James watched the quidditch game.  
  
James looked at the clock and leapt to his feet. "Kira's recital!"  
  
"Kra!" Harry smiled and looked around.  
  
Sirius laughed and shook his head at Harry. Then, after receiving a look from James, jumped up and headed for the fireplace. Then it happened, chaos. Sirius threw some floo-powder into the fire place, the fire flared up, Harry cried, Peter walked in the door then promptly tripped, knocking into Cota, who fell onto the floor and hit the remote with his hand, which changed the channel to a country music station, which caused Harry to cry louder, which caused James to panic, which caused him to rush, which caused him to ram into Sirius, who fell into the stereo, which blared at maximum volume, which scared the fairy out of her little mind, which caused her to fall on the floor, which caused Cota to leap over and cover her with his hands so she wouldn't be crushed by Peter, who instead stepped on Cota, who instinctively rolled, which made Peter fall and crash into James, who jerked his spine to avoid hitting Harry, who laughed. (Author takes a breath and rubs her fingers)  
  
Sirius stood up and leapt forward to snatch Harry away from the falling bookshelf, that instead landed on James, who wasn't too happy about it, but really couldn't say anything because he had just been buried by books, which caused Cota to immediately place the scared fairy on a table, then run to put out the fire before the books caught and James was burned alive, which caused Peter to start apologizing, which made it so no one turned off the noise, which caused Patrick to start bucking, which caused him to nearly hit Gyriph, who whinnied and tried to bite Patrick, who wasn't to happy about that. Amidst the chaos Remus walked in, used his wand to right the bookshelf, stated his condolences to the poor fairy, who was now hiding in his pocked, muted the stereo, and then turned off the T.V.  
  
"Soo... Everyone ready to go?" Remus asked. (I am Eve, feel my sarcasm!! Mwahahahahaha HA!!!!!)  
  
***** (Ohh, the starry things! Cool)  
  
Things went back to normal quite quickly in the Potter household. Lily and James were excellent parents in the fact that they got Kira back to her regular schedule as quickly as possible. The morning routine was everyone got up, showered, dressed, and then ate breakfast. Usually at this time, Remus or Sirius showed up. After breakfast, Cota and James headed for the academy, while Sirius or Remus, took Kira to her classes. Lily stayed with Harry, who was still too young to go anywhere. Not in these times, no one in their right mind would take their baby out while Voldemort was on the prowl. Then at around five, Kira came home, via motorcycle or fireplace. She played with Harry and Trinidy for as long as he stayed awake, then James and Cota came home. Dinner was served, sometimes the Order would meet or they played a game for a while. Then Kira and Harry were put to bed and Cota, Lily, and James watched the news. Repeat the next day. Halloween was coming up soon, though. The air was crisp, the leaves were falling and the fairy was asleep in the pumpkin field.  
  
"No! Not another one" Kira grabbed the falling leaf and put it with the rest. Harry sat to her left and had been put in charge of making sure the leaves stayed there. "...There, that's the last one I thi-"  
  
"Kra" Harry pointed to one of the branches as another leaf fell.  
  
"Oh, no!" Kira hurried to catch the leaf. "Don't fall, stay on the tree!"  
  
"Stay" Harry giggled.  
  
"You heard him. Attention all leaves, you are supposed to be ON the tree!" Kira yelled, stomping her foot. She loved the tree and did not want it to die.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Cota asked.  
  
"The tree! There's something wrong with the tree!" Kira explained, Harry held up a few leaves to symbolize what she meant.  
  
Cota blinked and debated the best way to explain this to them. "...Oh, no! Quick you keep catching them, I'll get some glue" Cota turned and sprang into the house.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lily asked as Cota retrieved some glue from Kira's art box and was struggling to suppress laughter.  
  
"Little Kira and Harry are outside" Cota stated, letting a small laugh escape his throat.  
  
"I know" Lily nodded, not understanding why that would be funny.  
  
"Trying to put the leaves back on the tree" Cota grinned and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried not to bust out laughing.  
  
Lily looked out the window and muffled laughter. "And what are you doing?" She asked Cota.  
  
Cota held up the glue bottle. "I'm helping"  
  
Lily stared at him. "You know, you could simply explain Fall to them"  
  
"I could, but I'm the one who has to rake up the leaves so..." Cota started.  
  
"Laziness is a virtue" Lily said in a singsong voice. Lily rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture towards Cota as James entered the room.  
  
"Lord James" Cota bowed to Lily, saluted James, then backed into the hall with a final bow.  
  
"Pizza!" Derek called, trotting over to the front door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sirius cried from down the hall as soon as Derek's voice reached him.  
  
"Ah, laziness, another unfortunate side affect, of hunger" James snickered as Sirius dragged himself down the hall. Sirius simply made James pull him up and then was down the hall in a flash, almost knocking Cota over.  
  
Sirius opened the door as Derek rang the bell. "Great, how much do I owe you?" He asked.  
  
"Two large pizzas one with everything, one with pepperoni, one small pizza with cheese, and a jar of Gerber, comes down to twelve gold galleons, five sickles, and a knut." Derek stated. "Plus tip" Sirius handed over the money and Derek handed over the goods. Cota joined Derek outside as Sirius closed the door, complaining about how the pizza companies were taking advantage of lazy, hungry people.  
  
"Hey, what's with them?" Derek asked, pointing to Kira and Harry.  
  
"They are trying to keep the leaves on the trees" Cota explained in a matter of fact voice. He held up the glue. "And I am helping"  
  
"You do know about this thing we like to call Fall, right?" Derek asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Explain it" said Cota.  
  
"You see, it's this odd thing where once a year the leaves fall off the trees" Derek stated.  
  
"Fall you say?" Cota asked, acting bewildered.  
  
"Yes, you see that is why they call it Fall. Everything changes, the leaves fall" Derek explained.  
  
"It's madness!"  
  
"It's weather"  
  
"Tis an angry God"  
  
"Tis a rotating Earth"  
  
"....Rotating you say?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Tis madness!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why we have seasons"  
  
"Quidditch seasons?"  
  
"That too"  
  
"Tis madness"  
  
"Tis insanity"  
  
"Tis-"  
  
"If you guys don't hurry up, Sirius will eat your pizza" Came a voice from inside the house.  
  
"Stop referring to yourself in third person, Sirius" Cota retorted.  
  
"Sirius does not like that idea" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Cota, however, does"  
  
"As does Derek"  
  
"Me too...oop's" Kira kicked at nothing and handed Harry another leaf. Harry took the leaf and put it with the rest.  
  
"Remus thinks you're all insane" Remus called as Dumbledore and himself came down the path. He looked to his Goddaughter as she ran over to him. "Maybe not ALL of you" He smiled, hugging her as she reached him.  
  
"Kra" Harry called.  
  
"It's okay Lion" Kira called back, Harry stared at her and then up at the tree. Kira called him lion because that was his favorite animal, besides the Gryphon. Harry did not seem to care much for rats or snakes. Besides, his name meant Lion. If he called her Kra, then she would call him lion. They all headed into the house and started the meeting. Harry and Neville played in the playpen, oblivious to the conversations going on in the other room. Derek and Cota took Kira shopping while the members of the Order had their meeting.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Kira asked.  
  
"We want to find some spooky stuff to decorate the house with" Cota stated. "Though Lord James has advised us not to scare the trick-or-treaters away this year" Cota shook his head in regret. "We aren't going to have any candy left if we do things the traditional way"  
  
"What's a twickor treter?" Kira asked.  
  
"Trick-or-treater" Derek corrected.  
  
"Right, trick-or-treater...what is it?" Kira repeated.  
  
"Oh, they can be almost anything" Cota stated. "A clown, a princess, a ghost, a lizard, an m&m, a cartoon, anything really"  
  
"...Are they strong?" Kira questioned, not liking these trick-or-treaters very much.  
  
"No, they're kinda tinny most of the time. Derek and I go sometimes though. Sirius usually joins in saying you're never to old to scare people into giving you free candy" Cota said.  
  
"Oh, score!" Derek cheered, pointing across the street at a new Halloween store called 'Boovile.'  
  
Cota turned in the direction Derek was pointing. "Wow, looks good to me. Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Kira cheered.  
  
They set out into the store and grabbed a cart. Cota set Kira in the cart as they walked through the first isle and realized they had entered the twilight zone. The store was gigantic, massive, huge, colossal. It had levels, sublevels and a rooftop restaurant. They stood in awe and stepped into the first isle. It was full of multi-colored streamers, balloons, signs, plastic pumpkins in every size, shape, expression, color, and enchantment you could dream of and toys that resembled spiders, ghosts, pumpkins, black cats, bats, owls, mummies, and Frankenstein. Kira was quite happy with her raccoon, thank you very much, so she was the only kid in the story not down on their knees in the universal begging pose. Derek and Cota were quite thankful of that, for they got to the good stuff before anyone else. They got through that isle and turned onto the next.  
  
"Let's see, face paint" Derek read from the list.  
  
"Check" Cota stated grabbing a rainbow of face paint tubes. There was one for every color imaginable, but he just took the basic six.  
  
"Glitter?" Derek read, then reread, then looked at Kira and mouthed 'ohhh.'  
  
"What color glitter?" Cota asked.  
  
"Come now there can't be that ma-...ny" Derek stopped as he looked up to see all the different colors, texture, sparkle, shades, rainbows, mixes, and shapes the glitter came in. There was also a lot of ways to apply it. Spray, brush, sponge, pat, rub, smear, mix with pain, way to many ways to apply glitter. Safe for pets, not safe for pets, ones that could make any object shimmer, ones that could mimic the color of the surface they were put on and then shimmered when someone turned a light on, glitter for eyes, face, body, and hair.  
  
"Dear Merlin, this is definitely going too far!" Cota exclaimed, hoping someone who worked there would overhear him.  
  
"Luminosity? They have different luminosity levels?!" Derek said in a loud, dazed voice. "glare, brightness, glow, and even shine levels!"  
  
"Tis madness"  
  
"Tis insanity"  
  
"Tis glitter, and it seems to be taking over the world"  
  
"Glittify your world" Derek read, picking up a yellowish packet that changed colors and shimmered like Christmas lights every five seconds. "They ARE trying to take over the world"  
  
"I like this one and this one" Kira stated, taking down two packets of gel glitter. One was pink and very sparkly with little white unicorns and stars, the other was white, shinny, and sparkly making it resemble ice. "Oh, and this one" She picked one that was less shiny and more sparkly, it was like silver and seemed to twinkle in different lights.  
  
"...okay" Derek raised an eyebrow, that had been easy. He looked at the list. "Um, now we need a candy dish"  
  
Cota grabbed a map and unfolded it. "Umm, hmm, wow, there is a haunted house isle; you can buy the houses"  
  
"...But we always make our own" Derek argued.  
  
"I know that, adding the bogarts was an excellent idea by the way. However, it's child friendly this year, remember" Cota stated, stepping infront of the cart so they could maneuver around a pushy older witch that seemed to have jumped out of one of the Muggle posters.  
  
"I know, I know. Back to the candy dish"  
  
"Right, upstairs"  
  
After about two hours, they had successfully collected everything on the list. All twelve items. So they headed to the roof to grab food for the long trip back to the front door.  
  
****  
  
Eve: The-  
  
Mike: it is not the end, we still need to come up with an ending!  
  
Eve:... *mumble, mumble* I know, I know.  
  
Mike: So, the we page is new and improved, and we'll be adding more as people ask, soo.... have fun  
  
Eve: And Review  
  
Mike: Reviewers Review. 


	50. For Every Good

Dumbledore stared over at the playpen. The two children play peacefully, yet one of them has a burden. He isn't sure which one it is, but feels they both will suffer. But, they were also strong. Moody had gone to moving his eye around, looking for something in the house.  
  
"Kira is not here" James glared.  
  
"Where is s-...I'm not looking for her" Moody stated quickly.  
  
"Good save" Sirius snickered.  
  
"Then stay out of my underwear drawer" Lily whispered, making Sirius have to excuse himself from the table and laugh into a pillow before returning. He was in a particularly happy mood whenever he was around James and Lily. That and eating a bag of Halloween candy wasn't helping matters much.  
  
"I'm not!" Moody growled.  
  
"Then why don't you just ask and we will help you with whatever you want to see" James stated, pleasantly.  
  
Moody grumbled something and started up a conversation with Alice. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James never stopped glaring at Moody. That was untill-  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! Were back" In sprang Kira.  
  
"No we're not, stopping telling them lies", Derek laughed as Cota and him tried to haul the bag through the door with out anything spilling.  
  
Kira ignored him and skipped into the living room. "Hello Lion"  
  
"Kra!" Harry greeted as Kira handed him a stuffed snowy owl they had gotten on the way out. Normally Lily did not like Kira and Harry being brought too many presents, for fear of spoiling them. However, with what Kira had been through she felt that little girl deserved the world. She deserved the brightest star in heaven for having to be born to such pain as she had endured. She deserved a puppy for every horrific memory of the place. James and Lily had spent hours discussing what they could do to make up for what Takai had done to her. However, what do you give a little girl that will make her happy enough to make up for something like Eden and Takai? They loved her more then anyone ever though possible, but still felt she needed something so wonderful if would help her forget Eden.  
  
James and Remus were up from the table as if a mandrake had just opened its mouth and they didn't have earmuffs. Moody started up, but Lily's smiling face turned into a snarl and he sat back down, the smile returned.  
  
"Daddy, the store was huge!" Kira stated, spreading her arms out.  
  
"Really? How big was it?" James asked, kneeling infront of her.  
  
"It...It was huge," Kira stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
James smiled and turned to the owl that Harry was holding. "What? I told you no pets" James shook his head. Kira laughed and Derek and Cota finally managed to pull the bag through the door. Cota landed face down on the floor, Derek landed on Cota, the bag landed on Derek.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Geroff"  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Derek, you're crushing me! Get up!"  
  
James glanced over and decided to excuse his squire for not saluting and addressing him upon entering the room. Remus shook his head and grabbed the bag. Cota pulled himself out from under Derek and stood up. "Giant store, giant bags... maybe they should rethink that," Cota stated, saluting. "And how has your day gone, my Lord?"  
  
"Fine" James answered as Cota pulled Derek off the floor. "Not much news lately" James' head was swimming with ideas about why there had been no news. Voldemort had been attacking them non-stop, and then he just... stopped. He left them alone completely. Lily's concern was if he had learned that his weapon was not there anymore. James knew she, like himself, secretly hoped that Voldemort killed Takai... or they both killed each other. (Mike: Don't, that would be TOO much of a plot twist) James could only hope. The meeting fizzled down and everyone relaxed and watched the sunset. James spotted Moody trying repetitively to catch a glimpse of Kira's arm. So, he decided to talk to him, in the basement. Marauder style.  
  
"What?" Moody grumbled, wondering why he had been asked to James' 'office.'  
  
James sighed. "Moody, you're an important member of this Order, a good friend, and a very talented wizard. However I think your priorities and a little confused" James stated, marveling at how good that sounded when really he was saying, I like you but you sicken me.  
  
Moody grunted in response to that and both eyes focused on James. Now, James was not exactly sure it that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he had to make his point.  
  
"In your own words, what is Kira?" James asked, getting straight to the point. He went from nice, to the point, in only a matter of seconds, a new record.  
  
Moody stared at him. "She is Voldemort's weapon" James was silent as Moody continued. "If you hadn't gotten attached to her and we had gotten her we could have studied her to find out why he wanted such a weapon, and how to defeat it"  
  
James waited, making sure Moody had finished. Then, in a clear, determined voice, he said' "You have a magical eye. So if you were a child with that eye, would you want people studying you? She has been through enough, Moody. Enough. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her, not as long as I'm still here to stop it."  
  
"But-,"  
  
"But what? You want to know how to defeat her? She is a little girl! Same as any other" James bellowed.  
  
"...That thing on her arm isn't normal-"  
  
"Do not tell me you are afraid. Tell me, are you afraid of a watch? That device is, in my opinion, a watch; it may tick, but it's not going to explode"  
  
"... It ticks?"  
  
James nearly fell over with that one. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet and give Moody an 'are you serious' look. "No, It doesn't tick!" James took a breath. "Kira! Can you come down here a second?" He pulled over a stool as Kira bounded down the stairs. By the way, marauder style is face to face, wands kept in the ready, friends waiting as back up... in other words, fair, but not stupid... and ready to pummel the other person if need be, threatening is also legal.  
  
"Hello, Daddy" She smiled as James lifted her up and put her on the stool.  
  
"Hey ya kiddo, this will only take a second. Can I see your left arm?" James requested in as kind and light a voice he could. Kira held out her arm after pausing for a few moments as she tried to remember which one was the left one. James signaled Moody to come over, which he did. "Okay now Kira. Do you know what this is for?" James asked, pointing to the tinny screen.  
  
Kira nodded, hesitated, nodded again more energetically. "Mast-" She shook her head. "Takai told me that it was a screen" She smiled proudly for remembering.  
  
"A screen, huh?" James smiled back at her. "Do you know what type...what does it do?" James asked.  
  
"Uh..." Kira looked to the side and bit her lip as she tried to remember. "He said... Um... He told me that..."  
  
"Is it like that map I saw... I mean can you control what it shows?" James prompted.  
  
"Yeah!" Kira nodded. "You can put a tinny, circular... thing, in here" She pressed a small button near the front and a thin strip of metal slid around, leaving place for a small disk. "Then you can save it onto the A.R.M" (Automatic. Ram. Mechanics. For lack of a better name)  
  
"That's cool; Anything else?" James asked turning her arm slightly as he examined the metal device.  
  
"Um... I don't know. No name did everything. She kept a razor in here" Kira pointed to the very front and pressed a button. Another, this time smaller, opening apeared and a candy fell out. "But Irving gave me stuff like that to put in it" She stated, somewhat sadly.  
  
"Ah hu. Some weapon" James stated, holding up the candy.  
  
"Mommy was right!" Kira stared in amazement.  
  
"No, no... err... well. Candy isn't a weapon, unless you're extremely skilled or hyperactive... or your mother sees you eating it...or if Harry eats it this year" James smiled, returning the candy to it's place and watching the opening close leaving no trace that it existed. "Well, is there anything else it does?"  
  
"Um... nope" Kira said, signaling that was all she knew that it could do. Moody's eye scanned the A.R.M over and over again, but he couldn't see the inside or how it was made. However, nothing registered as dangerous, so he grunted and backed off.  
  
"Okay kiddo, thanks" James set her back on the ground. "You can go"  
  
Kira nodded and skipped up the stairs. James turned to Moody. "Some weapon, huh?"  
  
"...Doesn't mean she herself is not-"  
  
"Give me a break! She's a little girl" James sighed.  
  
"What happens next month when Lily goes back to work? She has to take that business trip and she can't take the kids with her. And you can't bee here round the clock, neither can Cota" Moody grumbled.  
  
"I'm completely aware of that. And I have three friends willing to come by the house, and even willing to stay here while Lily is away, we do have a perfectly nice guest room" James retaliated.  
  
"Hmph" Moody hmphed. (Loss of words... I'm only 16, leave me alone unless you have a longer story them mine and don't want to say 'said' all the time.)  
  
"Come on Mad-eye. We never fought before on matters like this. We are all on the same team here, and I wanted to be able to call upon the Order if Kira had a problem. And I hoped that I would receive help, but right now the last thing I'd do is call for your help" James stated. Moody stared at him for a while, then noticeably softened.  
  
"I gotta hand it to ya Potter. Alright, I'll leave 'er be" He shook his head and laugh/grunted, "Debate was always yer strong point. But I'd be careful, rumor is that Voldemort is trying his luck with that lab, seeing if that can make him a little daughter. They want your girl to be that daughter, and if you don't let them have her, they'll find another way. But they won't give up untill they know they can't win"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm jus sayin that thy might be building another..."  
  
"ANGEL"  
  
"Yeh, there buildin him one. If you get to attached ta Kira how do we know you'd be able to kill Voldemort's girl?"  
  
"Kira is not evil-"  
  
"I'm not sayin that! I'm sayin that this new one might not be able to be saved"  
  
"The report Remus grabbed said that they couldn't make another ANGEL. If they did manage to take enough blood from her, they couldn't mix it. If they did then Kira would always be stronger then that ANGEL. They aren't going to build something if they know someone on our side can kill it"  
  
"...I remember the stories about the Volucris. They powerful enough with out wizard blood. I think they know it could get too powerful for them so they'd want someone on our side to be able to kill it"  
  
"But then what would stop Kira from killing them? If she can kill their weapon"  
  
"They'll want to kill her first, they want someone to be able to kill it, yet not something stronger then it. Something they themselves can kill"  
  
"...What are you basically trying to say?"  
  
"She's got your blood, you got power over her. They want you to be able to kill the other one"  
  
"I'd never do it. If they can't control the poor soul they create then they deserve to be killed by it"  
  
"They not gonna let this new one be taken. By the time we see her she'll be too gone to save, James. They're gonna do whatever it takes to make sure it turns out the way they want. And ya never know what they did to Kira, but something is awakening in her, I can feel it"  
  
"Then let us all stand by her. She'll grow up and, with our help, be perfectly fine. We just need to protect her, that is our mission anyway, protect innocents, right?"  
  
"...Well, lets just hope we can" Moody grunted, not liking the idea of letting a big risk live; But trusting James at the same time. 


	51. Halloween Morning

As October started its end, the Potter house became quite lively. Though there was a problem. Kira awoke each night screaming. It wasn't a new event; from the night she had came back she'd had nightmares. At first, it was what told James and Lily that she could still talk. When she had started speaking again, they asked her about them, but she just shook her head and curled up in their arms, it was too hard to talk about. However, one member of the group was determined to bring out the holiday spirit and liven things up. Cota had taken to wearing a different costume every day of the week. Not only did he wear it, he acted as if it was an everyday thing. He'd go to work with James and didn't even seem to realize he was dressed up. Kira thought this was the funniest thing in the world. After about four days of it, James came to breakfast in full costume.  
  
Lily tried to discourage it, but then was a queen a few days later. Kira dressed as a ballerina, and James prompted Lily into buying Harry an extremely tinny quiditch robe. They followed Cota in acting as if they wore their outfits every single day. Sirius stopped by and about died, then showed up as an escaped convict. This costume did not turn out as well as the others. But after James bailed Sirius out of prison, and laughed about it for a full two hours, Sirius had fun with it. Lily made list of everything she wanted done and Cota was more then happy to break out his tools and start construction, now that his shoulder was completely healed.  
  
He was building something strange in the barn, some kind of an addition. Then one day James came home late. That day was in the lab records that James had been reading. It was a holiday the Volucris celebrated. In their world, the moons changed colors one day out of the whole year. The moons were normally blue, and the other was purplish pink. Then once a year they turned to denim and red. When the children of the royal family reached a certain age, the report did not say what age, they would start a quest. James could not find much information on the quest. However, when they showed they were worthy a being would come to them and ask them what they needed most in the world. They had to think the answers in their minds and if it was something, they needed with out a doubt it would shine bright enough for the creature to see. The creature, in James' opinion was like a magical creature that he had heard about at school. The creature was like the room of requirements, only it came to you in a moment of crisis and answered a wish you needed most; sometimes it answered two wishes, but that depended on how powerful it was.  
  
Anyway, James had decided that Kira should celebrate this even for it was part of her culture. Kira's day was playing out as usual, that was until she heard a strange noise and then James called for her. She ran to go see what her father wanted and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her eyes. There was a snow-white pony with a light blue bow around its neck standing in the yard. However, that was not the best part; it had a tag on it that said 'for Kira.' THAT was the best part. Kira could not explain the emotion she felt right then, all she knew is that her body felt very warm and she could not stop smiling. Something in her chest felt like it was going to burst, yet it felt good. Kira ran over as James waved her over, grinning and eager to see how happy she was. Kira did not know exactly how to react; she just threw her arms around the pony and giggled with pure ecstasy.  
  
James had a discussion with Lily about it, but Lily agreed to the pony after it nuzzled Kira, who erupted with joy. Then, before James could even blink, Lily was outside admiring the pony. James explained that it was not really a pony it was a miniature horse. Kira said she did not care, it was cute. Too cute, unbelievably cute... Now Cota was petting the pony. (Mike: Miniature horse! It is a miniature horse. Eve: Shut up, pony is easier and it's sooooo cute!. Mike: I'm not denying that. *looks at the picture* awww, it is cute... I mean...whatever... it's a horse. *trying to act all cool. Eve isn't buying it) That night, after Kira lost the debate about having the pony sleep in her room, the house was fully decorated, the candy was ready, everything was perfect. The next morning was Halloween.  
  
"Kira-Kira, wake up, or you shall miss the day"  
  
"I'll miss you day" Kira responded groggily.  
  
"Come on little ballerina. You don't want everything to pass you by. What would the morning be like with out you?"  
  
"Lets wait and find out" Kira rolled over and saw Trinidy smiling at her, hands behind back.  
  
"I can't do that. I already miss your sparkle. Come on lilac eyes" Cota continued, debating the use of the word amethyst instead of lilac.  
  
Kira reluctantly go up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. "You're a prince with a sparkle of your own" She stated, pulling on a shirt. Kira got dressed and opened the door to see... a prince. "Wha?"  
  
"You're bubbly when you're tired" Cota smiled, kneeling down. "Happy Halloween"  
  
Kira's eyes widened as she remembered, Cota knew she'd forget and held her costume out to her. Kira jumped back in her room and Cota closed the door. She scowled at Trinidy, who was putting on a costume of her own.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira asked the fairy.  
  
"'Cause I liked his way better" Trinidy smiled. Kira came out again in a princess costume, complete with decorated shoes, her locket, and a pointy hat that confused her for not having a wide brim. Lily explained that a witch's hat was a princess's hat is disguise. Cota and Kira raced down the hall, past the dumbwaiter, and down the stairs. The dumbwaiter had been build by Cota and James. It was designed so that if he was upstairs, where the closet with all the baby supplies was, and Lily called that she needed something the person upstairs didn't need to rush down the stairs making more noise and taking more time then necessary; all that person needed to do was open the door and pull a rope. Thereby lowering whatever item it was, down the stairs and into the lower hall. Kira was on the last step and Cota leapt over her, landing gracefully with his cape sweeping behind him in an effect that made Kira stop in amazement. Cota stood up and made an 'I rule, we all know it' gesture like bow; Kira smiled and bolted.  
  
"No fair!" Cota called after her, laughing slightly.  
  
That was when James realized he had made a fatal error. He had expected Cota to come down, help Lily with Harry, then go wake Kira up. James had often offered to wake up Kira, but Cota liked doing it. However, Cota had never came to help Lily this morning. Now James realized it was because he knew Kira would forget her costume. James bolted from the room and started his speech. You see Sirius and him had rigged a little Halloween scare for Cota, one a bit too scary for Kira. Having a bloody severed head thrown at you, followed by being squirted with blood as crawling spiders and web fell on you; all the wile haunting sounds and flashed of light interrupted any rational thought, was excessively scary for a little girl.  
  
That was the ritual that Lily dealt with, Sirius and James' annual who can scare the crap out of whom, the most marathon. Cota had been introduced to it last year when a skeleton attacked him with an axe. Now, it was just a hologram type thing that James had made for Sirius, but it was quite daunting. Sirius awoke to a scream and smiled slightly as he remembered helping James set up that trap. They had called a truce this year to get Cota back for the Snow incident. However, Remus and Peter refused to help due to that fact that they did not want to be mean to the surviving hero. Then another thought struck Sirius; that was a little girl's voice, not Cota. He jumped to his feet and threw on clothes as the screaming continued. James burst through the hall way and Sirius ducked to avoid hitting him, James leapt up and over. Then they both tore in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Kira, sweaty, baby it's okay!" James yelled his heart thumping as the scream turned into a trembling whine of terror.  
  
"I'll kill it! I will kill it! Don't be afraid!" Sirius howled as the crying started. They felt like the worst human beings on earth and were terrified that she might be hurt. The crying became louder; James hurled to the kitchen door and-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nope, that was not Kira. That was James. Where is Sirius, you ask?  
  
"Holy hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Right there.  
  
The two marauders had a bloody head thrown at them and their exact prank was repeated... on THEM!! When the affect ended, James wiped the fake blood away from his eyes and opened them to see Kira with her back to him. She was playing a game called close your eyes and imagine your worse fear. James had taught Kira that as a way for her not to be afraid of the dark. Close your eyes and imagine what scares you, scream at it, let it scare you, imagine it in full effect, then open your eyes, it's not there anymore. It worked and he never thought it'd come back to hit him in the face. Cota was leaning cockily against the wall with a sneer on his face. The back door was unlocked.  
  
"I took her out back to feed her pony," Cota explained, his voice princely and majestic, yet held a distinct 'ha, ha' tone to the core. It explained the entire situation, had come in through the back and seen the little set up, told Kira to play a game and poof, out smarted the two marauders.  
  
'I'll kill you' Sirius mouthed to Cota as Kira opened her eyes and turned to look at her father.  
  
"Good morning, Lord James, Mr. Black" Cota saluted and bowed politely. Then he smiled slightly, his eyes seemed to glow slightly and capture the last of the blue from the night's sky as his own, then let the reds and oranges and purples take over the sunrise. "Happy Halloween"  
  
Sirius looked over at James as fake blood dripped off his ear; oh yeah, it was on.  
  
* (Oh no you don't! You little starry things don't get to end the chapter yet!)  
  
About two hours later, everyone had eaten and de-blooded themselves. Lily was adding candy to the candy bowl. The bowl was being held up by a skeletal hand that kept drumming its fingers impatiently whenever Lily paused to debate Cota's candy choice. Kira stood next to her hoping to exterminate any rejects.  
  
"No candy" Lily laughed as Kira tried, yet again, for the snickers bar. The skeleton hand had, had enough; it put the candy dish down and began slapping Lily's hand when she tried to remove something.  
  
"Lily dear, I'll never understand your food rules" James sighed, strolling down the stairs in a marauder's outfit. He was going for bold this evening. "You work at a bakery, with a tremendously well respected law firm above it, but you regulate sugar here"  
  
"If the parents want their kids to be obese, hyperactive, sick, and have bad teeth, then that is not my problem. However, I know when to draw the line. Besides I give Kira a cookie every day after her ballet class," Lily stated, being smacked again by the hand.  
  
"Yes, but it's Halloween" James argued, receiving an encouraging smile from Kira.  
  
"My sister had a baby, as you know" Lily turned the argument, guaranteeing a win.  
  
"Dudley, I believe, charming name" James forced the words out and smiled as best he could. "Of course it could be dudlkins and we'd never know. She called him that more then she called him Dudley," He said, lightly. "My favorite was duddlebunns" James grinned. "Won't THAT be the hit at his 16th birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah... I really loved Harry's name after I heard all of Dudley's nicknames. Do you know we used to plan out names for our children? She wanted something original, I wanted something meaningful. She said she would name her kid that and I laughed and said never in a million years. Yet he's alive and... Well, and Dudley" Lily smiled. "Anyway, do you know he weighs twenty-nine pounds now?"  
  
"You're joking! He's what, a year old now?" James' jaw dropped.  
  
"He's closer to Harry's age," Lily stated, winner!  
  
"That's worse!" James' eyes were very wide. They usually did not make fun of Lily's sister, but James was in shock at the moment. "Kira doesn't weigh that much!"  
  
Kira pondered for a while. Had she met Dudley?... then she remembered him. He was a very fussy baby and really slow. Kira tried everything to talk to him, but he just blew spit bubbles and cried. He did not even seem to be able to think out sentences! Kira knew, because Lily told her, that babies never really remembered their childhood up to the age of three. They remembered some details of the age of two, but mostly memory came after three. Everything just melted together so you remembered important things at the age of two, but it didn't seem like a memory, it seemed more like common knowledge.  
  
Dudley didn't seem to have very much common knowledge. Of course, with a father like that, who could blame him? The mom looked so incredibly not like Lily it was amazing. Lily was vibrant; Petunia was snobbish. Lily's hair flared with her personality and seemed to make the sun jealous of its radiant glow. Petunia... well Petunia had evolved a giraffe like neck in order to ease drop. Lily was fit; Petunia was boney. Vernon was fat and stubborn, James was lean and out going. Vernon had a mustache; James would die before he let himself grow one. Vernon wasn't a romantic at all; James enjoyed sweeping Lily off her feet. Vernon liked sitting; James liked flying. Vernon was stupid; James accepted that fact. They were as diffrent as cockroaches and unicorns. While both are animals, they never would meet if not for the amazingly awful fact that they were related. Kira put down the snickers bar and made a hasty retreat into Harry's room. James took the opportunity to snatch up the snickers bar.  
  
"What? I'm over 30, I'm allowed," He stated as Lily raised an eyebrow at him, and then guiltily took a piece for herself.  
  
"What?" She asked as James grinned at her. "Cota isn't going to scare all the Trick-or-Treaters away! We might not have candy left over this year" Lily defended her guilty pleasure with that explanation.  
  
"Yes, but Kira is going trick-or-treating, and if I've taught that girl right she'll smile slightly, make those puppy dog eyes she keeps giving me everytime I'm trying to eat a fudge brownie with out giving her some, blink enough to make her eyes water, and say in a sweet voice 'this if my first Halloween and I really hope I can get a lot of candy" James said, turning on his own puppy dog eyes and leaning close to Lily as he mocked a little girl voice. "We'll get a lot of candy"  
  
"Goofball" Lily giggled as she pushed him gently. "So, what are the marauders doing from four till six?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, we were going to try and give Sirius's mum a heart attack, but I think she'd find a way to yell at us about it from the grave" James stated in a regretful voice. "You know the term 'they ran like bats out of hell?'" James asked.  
  
"Yes" Lily laughed.  
  
"They only go that fast because his relatives drive them mad" James started. Lily regretted that Sirius wasn't here to hear it; he enjoyed a good Mrs. Black insult-athon. "Satan himself has frozen hell over, only to see if he could get something colder then that woman! It is no longer an eternal pit of fire, it is a very dark place decorated with the finest heirlooms, burned family trees, and there is non-stop insults and nagging. I'm afraid of being screamed at from the very gates of he-"  
  
"Lion is asleep," Kira stated, sadly.  
  
"Lo Kira" James covered. Kira was dragging her feet and looked ready to go back to bed. Cota was gone with Derek and Oweiry. Remus and Sirius were helping Hagrid. Peter... enough said. Lily and James were preparing the house for the quick and casual O.P. meeting. "Sorry, go play with your pony" James grinned.  
  
Kira immediately perked up and shot out the door as if the entire pony had been nothing but an amazing dream until right then. James chuckled as he followed her out side and watched her squeal with glee, and hug the pony. Two hours later the house was set, the food was ready, Derek had brought a new Halloween pizza, the pepperonis were dyed black, the cheese was enchanted to be more orange, and the sauce looked like blood. The gauntlets were full of butterbeer, there was a kettle filled with dry ice and water, making fog, and Lily had spent the two hours making a variety of Halloween goodies.  
  
Trinidy had dyed her hair blond and was going as Tinkerbelle. Kira was inside helping Lily with some last minute cleaning, while desperately wanting to be with her pony. The doorbell rang and Cota slid down the stairs in a vampire out fit, complete with fangs. It wasn't a Dracula costume; it was medieval, with fangs and a cape. He'd used some face paint to whiten his face a bit, and other then that looked perfectly normal. Also, his normal gold earring had been replaced by a silver one Kira had picked out. There was a blood drop in the center.  
  
"Happy Halloween" Remus said, raising an eyebrow at Cota.  
  
"Good evening" Cota responded in a spooky voice, taking care to expose the fangs as casually as possible. He moved so Remus could step inside and then re-closed the door.  
  
"Nice costume, you're taking Kira trick-or-treating in that I take it?" Remus asked.  
  
"That's the plan" Cota responded, nodding, and taking Remus' cloak.  
  
"What is she going at?" Remus asked.  
  
"There was a debate on that earlier," Cota explained. "She wants to go as a vampire-"  
  
"Wonder why" Remus laughed.  
  
"She wanted a costume that matched mine, yes" Cota nodded and smiled his famous smile. He thought it was cool that Kira wanted to have a costume that matched his. Truth be told she looked cute with her little, Victorian, black dress with a big crimson ribbon for a belt, dyed black hair, pale white face, ruby red lips, fangs, bat wings, skull bracelet, silver necklace that looked like it had a big drop of blood on the end, shinny black boots, and pigtails. She loved the costume and had gotten dark sunglasses to go with it, but she took them off because Harry cried when she entered the room. That had not done too much for her ego. "Lily is not a fan of her costume choice, though," Cota admitted. "She wanted her to go as a ballerina; Kira said she'd been one already, lots of times. Lily agreed and wanted her to dress up like Rainbowbrite. Kira hadn't said anything, but I saw her cheer when Lily announced the store was out of those costumes"  
  
That was when Kira entered the room. Remus had to admit that the costume was very mystical, vampire like, and a bit eerie. "Hello" She greeted, smiling wide enough to still be able to conceal her fangs.  
  
"Hello Kira. Almost didn't recognize you, scary" Remus stated, acting amazed to hear her voice. "I wanted to stop by and give you this" He handed Kira a paper bag.  
  
"...Thank you" She smiled awkwardly and Remus laughed.  
  
"Look in the bag" He explained. Kira opened the bad and took out the long silver cone. It was very strange and well decorated. She held it up and looked at it in confusion. "Do you want a unicorn for Halloween?" Remus asked, grinning. 


	52. TrickOrTreat

Sirius stood outside the door and held his little 'surprise' behind his back. He struggled to remain emotionless as he waited for Cota to answer the door. Now, he had to admit the trick he was planning was mean. He also knew he should not do it to the young hero... but... he HAD to. Otherwise, the holiday was a waste. He had been planning this all year and was ready to stoop a bit lower to Snivelus's level in order to complete it.  
  
"Trick or treat" Sirius greeted, the malice evident in his voice. He held out a bag as if begging for candy like a normal trick of treater.  
  
"If those are my only options, Trick" Cota whipped out a can of string confetti from behind his back and sprayed it in Sirius' face. Sirius was too shocked to move at this time. Cota let out a victorious cheer.  
  
"J-James, your squire is mistreating the guests!" Sirius growled, seeing Kira and thinking that lunging for Cota's throat would scare her.  
  
Kira skipped over, Sirius decided not to waste the prank... she'll get over it, and if she's James's daughter she needed to be able to take a joke.  
  
"Trick or treat?" Sirius greeted, smiling. Cota's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Sirius knew damn well that Lily made Kira promise no tricks today.  
  
"Treat" Kira stated, grabbing candy from the bag and claiming it as her own.  
  
"Wha?" Sirius started.  
  
"And trick!" James announced launching out a foambomb. (Smoke bomb that encases the victim in foam so they cannot move) "Bwahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Na fuhy Janes" Sirius's muffled voice said through the foam. Kira giggled and Cota backed her out of the room before Sirius could get out to extract his revenge. The revenge of the mighty foam man.  
  
"Mahahahahaha!" James laughed.  
  
"Enuf Janes! Let knee out!" Sirius demanded. James smashed the solution on the floor, letting the cloud of fog rise up and de-foamafy Sirius. Who thanked him by lunging for his throat. James continued to laugh during the attack as Sirius yelled 'I should kill you for that!'  
  
"Then kill me already," James said, still laughing.  
  
"I should! I should!" Sirius yelled back. "I'm not going to, but I should!" He rolled off James and they both sat on the porch silently untill-  
  
"Bring it on, Padfoot" James grinned, turning his head to look at Sirius and raise his eyebrows.  
  
"...Gnarr!" Sirius lunged at James, who instinctively leaned forward, curling his spine, and put his arms up. Having the effect of when Sirius hit him, they both rolled backwards and James ended up on top of Sirius.  
  
"Pinned ya" James stated, proudly.  
  
"Get off!" Sirius growled, pushing James backwards in order to pin him. James repeated the move and once again ended up on top of Sirius.  
  
"Huhahahahahah!" James laughed.  
  
"You asked for it Prongs" Sirius lunged, sideways this time and ended up on top of James. "What now Jamesy boy" Sirius taunted.  
  
James kicked out his legs and tried to throw Sirius off, but knew very well that when Sirius let himself get caught up in a fight there was no way to beat him. However, he also knew that no matter how crazy his friend got he would never hurt him, no matter what. James kicked out again and Sirius laughed evilly, grabbed his arms by the wrists, and crossed them over his chest, making it so James could not move. James tried to squirm to the side, but couldn't with his hands held so tightly.  
  
"Erugh!" James grunted as he put all his strength into knocking Sirius off him. Sirius leaned back to taunt, a careless move, especially for Sirius. James took the opertunity to bring his legs up and wrap them around Sirius's chest. Sirius's mocking sneer faded as he realized his mistake and was pulled backwards. James flipped around and jumped to his feet the moment he was free.  
  
"Poor doggy" James stated.  
  
"Shut up, Bambi" Sirius laughed, climbing to his feet. "I don't remember you pulling a stunt like that since third year"  
  
James shrugged. "It was an epiphany, I had to" He stated, looking out into space.  
  
"Epiphany this!" Sirius lunged forward and tackled James, football style.  
  
"Ooff!" James let out all the air in his lungs as he hit the ground. Sirius grabbed his arms and held his knees over James's chest. James tried to push him and Sirius pressed his knees into James chest. "Ah!" James cried, he had been through that move in a real fight before. If he kept fighting Sirius would just gradually apply more pressure untill he gave up.  
  
"What's the matter Jamie?" Sirius ridiculed.  
  
"James, dear, will you come here for a minute?" Lily called. Sirius released James, who stood up with as much dignity as he could. Sirius started laughing and Lily walked out.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing, James is my favorite deer" He answered innocently.  
  
James shot him an evil glance. "Shut up, snuffles" He grumbled, following Lily into the house. Cota heard the name and was greatly confused as he followed James inside. Snuffles was the name of Sirius' dog. Wasn't it???  
  
"Mwahahahahaha!" Sirius laughed, then he looked to the side and saw Kira. She was skipping merrily towards the stables. Sirius saw no adult around so he decided he had to pose as one. He trotted after her and saw what she was so happy about. "He got you a pony?...Unicorn"  
  
Kira nodded and burst into giggles of rapture. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Kira hugged the pony's head. "...cool" The pony whinnied and Sirius stopped. "That's not a unicorn"  
  
"How do you know?" Kira asked, she thought the costume looked quite convincing.  
  
"Because Remus once tried to ea- I mean, it's illegal to have them," Sirius stated. Kira blinked, and then went back to petting her pony.  
  
"Daddy says I have to get up early everyday and clean out her stall" She stated. "And I hafta brush her everyday and he's gonna help me train her, though I been trying and she has good manors, and I hafta make sure there is fresh straw for her to lay on and hay for her to eat" She continued.  
  
Sirius just nodded and said. "Really, you don't say, uh hu, wow"  
  
"But I also have to make her eat oats and vitamins, but not the ones in the kitchen, and I get to feed her a carrot everyday 'cus it's good for her eyes. Mommy made her a tail wrap so her tail will stay nice and pretty, but she doesn't have to wear it all the time and mommy bought special shampoo, she says she likes having a horse around that she's allowed to groom without getting strange looks. Daddy said he'd take me riding today, we are supposed to go everyday and I'm supposed to walk her in the morning for exercise. She's got shoes too, but not sneakers. They're special pony shoes" She lifted the horse's foot to prove this and Sirius was greatly reminded of a my little pony.  
  
"What do you do to care for the horn?" Sirius asked.  
  
"... I dunno, Remus put it on her" Kira stated. "Oh! And when we train her I can give her horse cookies, or these little mint things, or a sugar cube, or these oats that are sand colored that Daddy says tastes like candy, but I still don't want to try any because I like oatmeal with gummy bears, these don't have any, so I don't want any. And Daddy won't eat them either 'cus he is always full when we are in here, but Cota did after I asked him a lot, then he said he felt sick..."  
  
Sirius smiled. He hated the times they were in. He hated it because he was beginning to doubt Remus's faith. Remus wasn't around very much and Sirius knew he'd be the perfect choice as a spy for Voldemort. Wouldn't he? You wouldn't want to choose the best friend, that'd be too much betrayal to count on and best friends can sense if something is wrong. Wouldn't want the weakest in the group, what would he know. You'd want the middle man. Voldemort always seemed to be right on top of their plans, somebody was leaking info.  
  
Regulus had joined, though that didn't surprise Sirius. Though it worried him that Regulus might begin to tell his lord about his older brother's best friend, James Potter. Then what? They'd come after him and he was terrified he'd tell those monsters where James and Lily's house was. Yet, here was Kira. He had heard all about Voldemort's plan to create another weapon like Kira. So why wasn't she afraid? Kira brushed her pony and smiled. Then James walked into the barn and unlocked a storage barn next to the stall. He looked over at Sirius and smiled.  
  
"If you want to come riding I can call for Yuki" James stated.  
  
"Why bother, you have another horse here" Sirius nodded his head towards Pat, who looked about ready to scream if somebody did not pet him soon.  
  
"...Well, I suppose you could... but then if you made Cota mad he'd make that sound and the ride would be over" James stated as Kira pulled a blanket out of the shed and laid it on her pony. It was a lighter color then the other two blankets and lilac, so Sirius knew it had to be hers.  
  
"So instead of doing a mass prank, or any of our usual holiday fun... you're going riding" Sirius questioned. Though his mind was drifting over to what sound Cota made and why it had anything in do with riding Patrick.  
  
"Don't look so shocked about it." He casually covered Kira's ears. "We do something insane almost everyday"  
  
"Yes, but it's our holiday" Sirius stated, hosting up the saddle that Kira was trying to carry.  
  
"You can come too; besides, Cota is taking Kira trick or treating, where do you think I'm going to be?"  
  
"I can only hope you're going to say out with me"  
  
"Yep, Kira wanted to go with Cota. So I'm going out with you"  
  
"Aw, James you know I love ya, but I don't swing that way" Sirius answered.  
  
James shot him a look and continued to prepare Gyriph for the ride. They set out with James and Sirius in the lead and Kira following right behind. They were just going to walk around the field, but it was Kira's first time at ridding the pony by herself. Mind you, James held the lead in his hand, it was the first time she'd ridden without it being in a tinny circle with James walking next to her. She was determined not to do anything wrong, James's warning of 'take care and be responsible with the pony or she's gone,' had sunken in. Sirius sighed deeply and looked over at James. He was extremely bored with the slow pace at which they were traveling.  
  
"Quiet, Snuffles. You need to learn how to ride properly just as much as she does" James hissed.  
  
"I'm bored, it's been five minutes and we've gone about a foot, my horse it not walking, it's slithering!" Sirius hissed back.  
  
James rolled his eyes, he loved to walk the pony around, it made Kira smile and laugh. But he knew she'd want to ride it on her own someday, and he was trying to teach her responsibility. So she had to learn to ride without him holding her. The pony was moving extremely slowly, this annoyed Sirius, but please James as it meant the pony liked Kira and knew she could fall. Animals can sense a lot about a person, the pony seemed quite sure that Kira truly loved her and was willing to take care of her untill the day she died. Kira was holding the reigns loosely as James had shown her. A horse sensed it's rider's mood, if you gripped really tight and panicked, so would the horse. If you grip too loosely the horse feels you're not working. An intelligent horse feels its rider must not relax too much during the ride, they are not carnival rides. They are living creatures. You have to respect them.  
  
Sirius looked back at her and sighed again, bored. "I could carry the horse faster then this" He mumbled.  
  
"Relax and enjoy the one thing in life that you don't rush" James smiled, patting Gyriph gently.  
  
"I need more of a rush then THIS!" Sirius growled. James looked to out of the corner of his eye and smirked at Yuki. He casually tapped the reins and Gyriph whinnied. At the moment Yuki jumped forward, lowering its head, and began kicking and thrashing in a circle. Not enough to throw Sirius, just enough to make him have to hold on tight and his world to blur in a whirl of speed. James stopped Gyriph, as was customary to do when someone else's horse was going hay wire. You stop so you can help and make sure the horse will not trample them if the fall off. If they fall then you're there to lead the horse away, and you can also help them if they ask for it.  
  
Kira had also stopped, pulling back on the reigns gently and commanding 'whoa.'  
  
"At ease" James said. Yuki stopped bucking and James saw that Sirius's face was green. He tried very hard not to smile and Sirius flopped forward in the saddle and moaned that he'd never complain about horse speed again. James nodded and Cota trotted over, he was warming up Pat, who had already began to warm up by pacing in the stall and walking in a circle while Cota was trying to brush him and then put on the blanked and saddle. Pat was holding its head very high and proudly, happy for finally being out. Cota made him side step over to James, while keeping up the pace. Pat completed the task and tossed his head, waiting for a reward. Cota rubbed Pat's neck, thus pleasing the horse. He turned Pat around and made him walk backwards. Cota's biggest challenge was that his horse had much more energy them most.  
  
Such a lively horse had to spend it's energy up just as other horses do, the problem was that energetic horses were harder to control and always wanting to go one step farther. For example, a lively horse that was not as well handled at Pat would be harder to stop. You could pull back on the reigns and put every ounce of weight you had in the stirrups, but the horse would find other ways to move, such as sideways or at an angle. It would always want to run and probably would buck off the rider so it could. However, Cota was able to keep him in check, though it was tiring. Gyriph snorted at Pat as if to say 'behave!' Pat shuffled his feet rapidly and Kira laughed as it seemed the horse was river dancing.  
  
"Knock it off" Cota said, his voice containing its usual lightness.  
  
James smiled at Pat stopped. "I thought you were just going to lunge him?"  
  
Cota sighed. "I was, but he wanted out and I figured it best for him"  
  
James nodded his approval, it was important to show the horse who was boss, but keep its well-being as your first priority. A brief discussion decided that Sirius and Cota would head to the field across the lake and exercise the horses, while James and Kira continued to circle the yard. James would have much rather bought her a toy broom, but she needed something to love, that was what was important. He smiled as they walked along and admired the decorations people had put up. James took a deep breath and looked back at the house. The Order members would be arriving in an hour or so. He had been terrified to have kids in a world where Voldemort was at large. His biggest fear was leaving them behind. Yet, with Kira, he felt better. Harry and Kira would be together if anything ever happened to him and Lily. They'd be fine if they were together. 


	53. Happy Halloween

"Where is she!" James bellowed urgently.  
  
"Calm down, James" Remus encouraged as he approached. "She's alright"  
  
"Alright!? Alright?! I get a letter saying that she fell down while skating and I need to come to the Muggle emergency room!! Then you say everything is alright!"  
  
"I'm okay, Daddy" Kira stated as she was wheeled over. She's been at the hotel while they did a few Halloween games. Some older, snobby kids had chased her on her roller blades and they pushed her down stairs. Remus had arrived right at that time and handled the situation in a perfectly adult, dignified matter. This fact highly annoyed James who wanted to kill those children's parents for letting them hurt his baby girl!  
  
"Kira!" James called, the sight of a Muggle wheelchair doing him in. "Are you alright, I heard what happened"  
  
"I'm okay" Kira smiled brightly. "It doesn't hurt" She added, seeing his gaze fall to her previously hurt, and now bandaged leg.  
  
"I'm going to have a talk with the parents. Then the hotel for their excellent children's activities! Then-"  
  
"Daddy?" Kira looked up at James and stood up, unsteadily, but determined. "Can we just go home instead?"  
  
As the sun set, casting an orange glow upon the quiet Muggle neighborhood, an eerie sensation floated through the breeze. Owls swooped and hooted, free from Muggle suspicion. Pumpkins glowed with expressive faces. Ghosts flew and cauldrons bubbled. It was hard to believe that this was a Muggle neighborhood. This was Godrics Hollow decorated in a glowing spirit of Halloween. Petunia would have been appalled, along with Vernon. Mind you, they planned on Dudley getting candy, but not going out and begging for it, heavens no! What kind of people go out side and walk? God forbid it be them. They're quite normal and happy to be that way, thank you very much. Their neighborhood was casually decorated and a few kids walked the streets, but there was a 'take one' bowl at every house and you'd be egged if you disturbed the occupants inside the house be yelling anything about trick or treat.  
  
Yet, back at Godrics Hollow the air was crisp and clean and radiating with holiday festivities. The houses were decorated perfectly, the candles in the pumpkins provided a warm, sweet smelling aura. Children were laughing in a picture perfect setting, not loud, just happily. The orange- leaved trees waved their branches gently in the wind and the stage was preparing for a night of fun. Kids played outside in their yards and bobbed for apples. In side the Potter house was a warm setting with a blazing fire, child safe of course, Halloween cookies, backed fresh to hand out along with bags of candy to Trick_Or_Treaters. Cota waited at the bottom of the stairs. Kira had gone upstairs with Lily half an hour ago and still had not came down.  
  
As the Order members arrived, James came down and tried to figure out the evening's arrangement. Lily and Alice wanted to stay with Harry and Neville. Hagrid was coming later, Moody was doing something he wouldn't explain, Frank had decided to stay, as did Dumbledore. While James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter played, Cota took Kira Trick or Treating and Trinidy went to the forest to attend an annual party she'd been excited about all month. Fairie party in the woods, yeah! Cota looked up the stairs and once again called for Kira.  
  
"Be warned" Remus whispered to the group around him. "Any mention of injury to Kira and James is likely to ripp off human flesh"  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, smiling all to widely for what had just been said.  
  
"There was an incident at the Hotel, some kids were beating up Kira and she hurt her leg. James found out about it the wrong way and now has the potential to blow a wand core" Remus hissed.  
  
Cota looked up the stairs again. "Kira? Hurry up kiddo. You want the best treats don't ya?"  
  
"Lily, didn't you tell me you made Kira's costume?" Alice asked as Lily glanced over at the stairs.  
  
"Yes, her costume got torn when she fell. But it's okay she looks really, really-  
  
Kira slowly emerged from the shadows and traveled down the stairs with a slight limp. She didn't look to happy and as Cota moved to make room he found out why.  
  
"Cute" James filled in, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the 180 turn around from her earlier costume.  
  
"I'm a bunny" Kira stated, unenthusiastically. Sure enough, she was a cute little bunny. A pure white bunny with long, soft ears, a poofy tail, and a tinny pink nose that had little wiskers. She had on knee high, white boots with no heal that got wider as they went down and were fuzzy, a white skirt with the poofy tail sewn on. Then big white paws that had lavender strings tied to them in order to keep them on her hands. A white jacket that was also fuzzy and then the hood with the ears that was tied under her chin in a big lilac bow. She stared miserably at the floor and Remus looked over at Cota. Both of them knew how much Kira wanted matching costumes... but Cota wasn't exactly a bunny type of person. An idea stuck Cota and he bolted upstairs as James tried to assure Kira that she had a wounderful costume.  
  
"You look perfect"  
  
"...I'm a bunny"  
  
"I'll get your fangs and you can be Bunnicula" James tried.  
  
Cota leapt down the stairs a few minutes later, this time in a different costume. He was now dressed up as a magician. Black tuxedo, black cape with red, satin lining, top hat, and a white mask that covered his eyes. He twirled the hat and pulled, there were two. He put one on Kira, sticking her ears through little holes on the top. "Ready?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Ready!" Kira smiled.  
  
Lily handed her a lilac bag and everyone traveled outside. Cota had changed his mind about Kira walking and she couldn't skate with her leg hurt so-  
  
"I get to ride at night?!" Kira cheered. James nodded and Lily debated for a few seconds.  
  
"You ride, I'll walk" Cota stated, reasurign Lily. Pat whinnied in protest and stomped his foot. "Patrick" Cota looked over at the horse, who stoped immediately and started to pretend he had never done anything wrong in his entire life.  
  
"What is your horse's name?" Dumbledore asked Kira as Cota lifted her onto the pony.  
  
"Candy" Kira replied. Candy gave a whinny and tossed her head.  
  
"That's a cute name" Dumbledore said, petting Candy and looking over at Patrick to see if he was going insane.  
  
"I named her that cause she really, really likes candy" Kira smiled and handed the pony a sugar cube.  
  
Kira, and Cota, and Candy (Hmmm, debating name choice) all returned home after the two hours of begging for candy. Kira's bag was full, as were the saddlebags, the bag Cota brought, two garbage bags, and a bag Cota enchanted to look small, but be huge inside. He also carried a plate of cookies and a few different drinks made up mostly of sugar. James beamed at his little girl and then looked over at Cota.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Cota noticed that James's robe looked a bit singed and Sirius had a huge grin on his face that told they had done something Dumbledore would have expelled them for, given the option. "Kira smiled, batted her eyes, and said 'It's my first year trick or treating and I hope I get a lot of candy.' And then we ended up with all this. People were dumping the bowls into her bag"  
  
"That's my girl" James smiled.  
  
Lily said a spell that would check the candy and everyone sat in the den. The clock chimed and James skidded into the room with a tray of food, which he enchanted to float around to each person.  
  
"It's almost on, it's almost on" James announced, sitting behind Kira who was in her poofy chair.  
  
"Ya know we could turn on the T.V or open a book for this," Peter stated, receiving a glare from James and Sirius.  
  
"It's better this way," James stated. "What, Kira?"  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease" Kira begged softly, giving James the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No" James responded, telling himself not to fall for the eyes...again. He kept telling himself not to give in just because she was hurt... but wasn't it his fault? He should have been there, but instead he sent Remus. Remus did not know how to heal broken legs, though he had tried several times as James and Sirius had always gotten in trouble at Hogwarts.  
  
"Aw" Kira looked at the ground, defeated by his tone.  
  
"Child is spoiled" Moody grumbled.  
  
"Alastor, if you have a comment for the way I raise my daughter I'd gladly discus it with you, out side" Lily said, sweetly. Not at all liking the idea of her child being raised spoiled like Dudley.  
  
"..." Moody was silent to this. Remus was smiling so widely it was obvious he was trying not to laugh at the mighty Mad-eye being scared of Lily's wrath. Though he could not blame him, he knew a few good witches and wizards who had been bested by Lily.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward. "What does she want so badly?" He asked, not use to seeing Kira begging for something. Lily took great pride in being sure her children grew up as strong, independent, responsible members of society. James made sure they were good kids, but a little joke every once and a while never hurt-... was all in good fun. He wanted them to be a pain in authority's side, yet trustworthy and know when to put the jokes aside and be serious, without being downers.  
  
James laughed slightly and looked up towards Dumbledore. "Kira doesn't have a big teddy bear; she doesn't have a security blanket. She has a pony; and for the last time it cannot come inside. I don't care if you've trained it," He stated, looking at Kira out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"But it's dark outside" Kira protested, staring out at her little white horse who was eating a daisy.  
  
"For the ninth and final time, no" James retorted. "Ask again and the pony is going back in her stall" James stated. Kira disappeared behind the poofy pillow; she had lost the battle and the war.  
  
"Pony" Harry stated, sending shock into everyone listening, Harry had learned a new word! Kira looked over at him, and swore to everything that he winked. "Kra's pony!" Harry cheered.  
  
"It was all Hallows Eve (I had to!) And the sky was lit by a full moon..." Said the voice on the radio. Remus shivered and Lily patted his arm. James was receiving a mocking grin from Sirius, who was holding Harry up on the couch next to Lily. Dumbledore sat in the armchair and smiled a knowing smile over at James, who shrugged and moved the icepack on Kira's leg. Hagrid seemed right at home. Frank gave James a supportive look. Alice smiled and tried very hard to ignore the fact that there was a child in this room that should have gone to bed. Neville was not that child; he had not outlasted Harry and had fallen asleep half an hour ago. Exact same age; yet completely different sleep schedule.  
  
Moody, who was sitting in the rocking chair, was staring out the window with his magical eye, and seemed to be a Halloween decoration himself. Kira was curled up in a blanket with her stuffed raccoon. Right next to her was Trinidy, who was helping herself to a pixi-stick and sitting on Kira's pony. Yep, James had really laid down the law on that one. Lightning flashed, Harry cried, in came the pony. The sky outside was dark due to the storm, and the moon was but a sliver in the sky. Kira fed the pony a carrot Lily had given to her and felt like the luckiest girl in the whole wide world. Mostly because, at that moment, she was. Well, maybe not the world, there might have been a few princesses that had nine ponies already, and did not have hurt legs.  
  
"A young couple out on a date parked along an old country road to be alone. They were listening to the car radio and kissing and hugging. Suddenly the music was interrupted by a news bulletin. "A convicted murderer has escaped from a hospital for the criminally insane. He is extremely dangerous and the police are asking that everyone practice extreme caution." (Sound Familiar? Book 3) the man was mutilated in a car wreck following a high-speed chase and is missing his right hand. A temporary hook has been attached to his right arm, which will make him easier to identify. The criminal's name-"  
  
The boy turned the radio off. He leaned over to his girlfriend, expecting that the frightening news flash would make her snuggle even closer. Instead, she was so scared that she did not want to make out anymore. "I'm afraid," she whimpered. "Let's get out of here."  
  
The boy tried and tried to convince her that they were in no danger, but she refused to listen. He decided that maybe she did not like him as much as he had thought, and was just using this as an excuse. The girl reached over and locked her door as the boy angrily started the car. Just at that moment, they heard a thud on the passenger side of the car.  
  
The boy slammed the car into drive and spun out onto the road. The girl screamed and held onto the boy as they fishtailed around the road. On the way back to town they both calmed down, but the girl still held on so tightly that the boy decided he had been wrong about her after all. As they came closer and closer to her house, he tried to think of a way to impress her. They pulled up in front of the house and the boy said, "I'll make sure it's safe first." He left the keys in the ignition but locked the door as he got out. He came around to her side to politely open the door, like a hero.  
  
For a long time, he just stood there, looking down at the door. At first, the girl could not figure out what was wrong; then she realized that her door was still locked. She smiled and unlocked it. The boy still just stood there. The girl looked puzzled and rolled down her window. Then she saw that the boy was looking down at the door handle. She slowly looked down herself.  
  
A long splatter of blood ran across the door all the way to the back bumper. Hanging from the door handle was a stainless steel hook!" The eerie voice on the radio announced. At this point, Lily was holding her sleeping baby and James was lying next to Kira, who had managed to sneak under her big pillow and disappear. "We all remember that haunting classic," The voice hissed. "Now here is a more... gentle... story for those with young children listening" The voice stated. James peeked under the pillow and saw two glowing white eyes staring back at him, unblinking.  
  
"Too late" Moody grunted as the pillow shook.  
  
"It's okay, Kira" James cooed, trying to comfort her. Kira nodded unconvincingly and the pillow scooted closer to James.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a little girl whose grandfather had just died. She had loved her grandfather very much and she missed him a great deal. He was buried in the cemetery just a few hundred yards from her house, and she could see his grave every evening at sunset when she looked from her bedroom window. One night her parents were going out and the babysitter had not arrived yet. They knew she was a very reliable babysitter who would probably arrive just a few minutes later, so they kissed the girl good-bye and drove off. Hours passed and the babysitter had not yet come. The girl began to be afraid. A storm was brewing outside and thunder and lightning moved closer and closer to the house. Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning without any sound and the power in the house went off. The wind blew the trees around and branches broke off, crashing against the house and falling to the yard. Alone in the dark, the girl became very scared." The voice paused. "Then the phone rang. The girl went to the phone, hoping it was her parents. She said hello, and waited. The line seemed dead. Then, sounding far, far away, a voice came over the phone. It was her grandfather's voice. 'Don't be afraid, honey. There is nothing to fear. You'll be safe in the house. The storm will pass over.' Then the phone was silent and dead. The girl went to bed, calm and happy. She slept well in spite of the storm.  
  
The parents came home and found their daughter asleep, and, unwilling to wake her, they left their questions until the morning. They were horrified when the babysitter called the next morning to explain that she had been in a wreck at the leading edge of the storm. She was unhurt, but what had their daughter done alone in the house? When they woke her, she told them what had happened. And when they didn't believe her, she smiled and pointed out her window to what she had seen the night before. The phone line from the house was intact out to the first pole, but then it was broken by fallen limbs, and the cable drooped into the cemetery. The end of the broken line lay across her grandfather's grave."  
  
The night continued on in it's traditional fashion. The horror stories continued until something rather odd happened. Now, remember, this was a time when everyone jumped out of their skin whenever the word 'Voldemort' was uttered. He was always on everyone's mind scaring the hell out of them. Now, imagine you're in the Order of the Phoenix. You're gathering together and you know the most evil wizard known to mankind wants you dead. Of course, you would be a bit... tense, at all times. Okay? Now add the fact that you just finished listening to half an hour of horror stories. At the end of the final story, something rammed into the window with a loud CRASH!! The pony bolted and was grabbed by Hagrid, Peter hid, and Lily put Harry in the play pin and pulled out her wand in one swift action. Sirius yelled and leapt behind the sofa to prepare for a battle, Trinidy screamed and flew quickly behind the floopowder jar. Moody yelled and started attacking the window. Alice shrieked and jumped to the playpen where Neville and Harry were. Frank yelped and tripped over the pony, which whinnied in terror and rammed into Hagrid, who yelled extremely loudly. Dumbledore, caught up in the moment, jumped and prepared to fight. Kira scrambled out from under the pillow and was caught be James as she jumped to get out of the way of whatever had just came through the window. Cota was at his Lord's side in a moment and crouched low as he prepared to attack and Derek stood slightly behind Cota, wand raised. Remus, stirred in his sleep, and then slept on.  
  
"Hold!" James called out as if he was on the battlefield directing other riders not to fire. Cota and Derek held their fire and stood at guard. Moody kept firing untill James yelled his command again in an annoyed voice. Kira retreated and Dumbledore stepped infront of her. She peeked around his legs at her father as everyone stood still and silent. James held his hand up and his eyes set on the point of penetration, along with Derek and Cota. The three Zagan members were attack ready and in formation, for the most part, Derek was still behind Cota. He was used to training sessions where the instructor told them to stay behind their partner. When the dust settled James pointed to the left and right by waving his index finger and then balled his fist. He moved his hand out forward, these signals told Cota that Derek was to go left, he was to go right, and then they would all move forward. They followed this and James peered out the window. A tree branch was sticking through it, but what hit the tree.  
  
Cota leapt out on the right at the same time as James did. Derek followed right after Cota, uninformed about the upcoming jump. James looked around and Sirius soon jumped out. Terrified that someone had found out where James and Lily lived. He had told no one so how-?  
  
"Are ya all okay?!" James looked up and everyone quickly hid their wands as James's neighbor across the street came running down the long path. "We've been getting really bad lightning, I should have told you! They're putting out a storm warning!"  
  
"That's alright Adam" James replied, greeting his exhausted neighbor.  
  
"We looked out the window and saw the lightning flash down this 'ere hill and me wife nearly 'ad a 'eart attack" Adam stated, regaining his breath. "She tells me, run out there quick an see if the Potters be a'right"  
  
"We're all fine, I believe, just a bit of a scare" James shrugged and Cota dove back into the house backwards and Derek scooted around side in an effort not to look like they had been preparing for an attack. "How is Elizabeth?" James asked, giving a distraction for Cota and Derek.  
  
"Beth's fine, hopin yer girl enjoys the candy" Adam replied lightly. They had a brief discussion with Adam saying he would not feel right unless he helped with the tree, James decided not to reject the offer. He could have used magic to fix it, but the first rule with living in a Muggle community is that you accept help when it is offered, you could do it with a lot less of a hassle, but you have to consider how they'd feel. You have to let them help if they want to, otherwise you're pompous, big headed, and rude. Adam saw the window, but James was quick to say that it had gotten scratched up pretty bad in the last storm and that he'd been about to replace it anyway. Elizabeth came out and wanted to help them clean up.  
  
Lily stated that the offer was too generous, but would be extremely grateful if they'd watch the children while the mess was cleaned up. And so the horror of the night ended. Dumbledore smiled and beamed with pride. This could have been blown out of proportion, but James had greatly matured and knew to choose his battles. He deeply hoped that this maturity would be passed down to Kira and Harry. For he knew they'd be fine in following their father's example. All childhood pranks aside, James and Lily were very wonderful adults, even though they were still quite young. 


	54. Coming

Kira stared at her father in confusion as he pushed her towards the front door and would not let her eat beakfast in the kitchen. She had woken up, same as always, cleaned up, dressed, then headed downstairs. She turned towards the kitchen when James had came through the door, turned her around, and explained he was taking her to breakfast. James urged his daughter to go and smiled down at her. It annoyed him that they couldn't throw her a big party with balloons and the works, but he knew the lab would be watching. Waiting for them to slip up.  
  
James knew better than to throw out news that an orphan girl was having a birthday party. Because he'd have to use his name to do it and then Takai would know where to find her. So they would have a downcast party. James took Kira to a breakfast and then they held a small party at the hotel. Lily met with clients, James met with his friends, Cota met with Derek and Oweiry, and Kira played games with Fred and George.  
  
"Kira! What have I told you a thousand times!" James yelled.  
  
"Do not store smokebombs in your backpack. The teachers love to watch bags explode by making the students stand infront of the fireplace" Kira intoned.  
  
"And?" James pushed.  
  
"And tie your shoes for a faster get away?" Kira smiled innocently and circled her foot on the ground.  
  
"What else?" James shook his head.  
  
Kira sighed. "Any fireworks are to be given to you"  
  
"That's right, hand them over" James took the fireworks from Kira.  
  
"How 'bout a trade?" Fred prompted.  
  
"A trade?" James mused, what could a child have that interested a marauder.  
  
"One firework for one buzzbomb extreme" Fred bargained.  
  
"...What is a buzzbomb extreme?" James asked.  
  
"That less you know about them, the better" Kira mumbled.  
  
This intrigued the mauraders. A bomb that Dumbledore would kill them for? James greatly enjoyed the idea of possessing a bomb that would terrorize Hogwarts in nine years if Kira went, seven years if she didn't. "Deal"  
  
Fred, George, and Kira exchanged the buzzbomb X-tremes for peppertots and fireworks. The gory details were not discussed on the cout of the mauraders blaming it on kids, and the kids blaming it on other kids, who blamed it on Percy. Percy just existed and wasn't bothered. The hotel manager could tell he was innocent simply by looking at him. When it was time for gifts Kira received a riding outfit from James and Lily, a pink hair ribbon from Harry, Magic Streamers from George and Fred, a headband from Remus, with a book about the many different types and ways of dueling, a book on animagi from Sirius, a little silver bell from Trinidy, and a camera from Cota.  
  
The riding outfit was like something from a Japanese Anime, it looked extremely cute, but was acceptable in daily life. The hair ribbon shimmered and displayed shining stars and unicorns. Magical Streamers is the wizard version of string confetti, silly string, silly snot, ect. The headband just looked cute on Kira and Remus read that Volucris had strange symbols on their foreheads, he wanted to make sure Kira was prepared. The books were self explanatory, though Sirius said he'd been shopping with Remus, who took a detour in the book store and it was closing so he, like Remus quickly grabbed something. Trinidy explained that if Kira rang the bell, any faery that was in the area would come to help her.  
  
When questioned about what gave Trinidy the right to do that she smiled and explained that she'd met another fairy a few weeks after she'd first came to the potter house. The other fairy's name was Silva Archos. He was a prince, she'd learned that fact only recently. He said that if she wanted to give the bell to the girl that saved her, then she had the right in his name. The camera took pictures and videos. They were stored on little disks that Kira could fit in her locket. The pictures could be played in special picture frames. Kira got a frame from Dumbledore. The sun set upon the group and the activities came to an end.  
  
"Aw, I don't wanna go home yet" Fred whinned to Percy as he was dragged off.  
  
"I wanna stay here" George agreed, being led by William.  
  
"Does it really have to end?" Kira asked Dumbledore, who nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm having fun here" Sirius whinned. James nodded in agreement, just to piss off the hotel manager who didn't enjoy the idea of having the parents react like the children. Then who'd make them leave?  
  
Kira said goodbye to her friends, who were putting on a very dramatic performance as they stepped into the fireplace, and then skipped over to James and Lily. James said goodbye to his friends, who were laughing at the degree of whipped he was. Lily's clients thanked her for inviting them and headed home. Cota said his goodbyes, then realized there was really nothing stopping him, Derek, and Oweiry from continuing the night. James had already said it was fine. So they set out looking for something to do. Three bored college age students... good call James! Harry was... asleep. Kira pushed the stroller he was in and thought about how they could turn it into a carrage for her pony. Lily wasn't prepared to let her get too much thought into that idea. And so the night ended for some and became a quest for others. Cota, Derek, and Oweiry decided to have a competition between themselves and Sirius, Peter, and Remus to find out which trio could have more fun that night. You had to take a picture of everyplace you went and had to be doing something worth while in the picture. Trinidy decided that if everyone was going to do something, then she was going to go have fun with Silva.  
  
Kira dragged her feet and then was eventually carried by James on the way home and Lily pushed the stroller. James didn't regret not getting to have a night out. He looked over at Lily and everything seemed perfect. The kids were fast asleep, Cota was out, and Trinidy was on a date. Purrrrfect. James put Kira to bed and Lily marked off another day on the callender. It wasn't too much longer before the Hogwarts Reunion.  
  
Lily checked herself in the mirror once before deciding she was ready. "The prettiest thing you can wear" She said to Kira. "Is confidence" Kira nodded and debated requesting to wear her vampire cotume. She could wear that with confidence. However Lily was allowing her to wear a black dress, so Kira figured it was a compromise. The dress was simple and flared out, stopping at her knees. The hd a bright pink bow tied around her waist, black boots that stopped just below her knees, a black arm cover with hot pink ribbon tied around it in a cris cross fashion, came color as the bow, her silver locket, a fuzzy, hot pink formal jacked, and the hair ribbon Harry had given her as a birthday present.  
  
Lily was dressed in an offwhite dress, slim fitting, and very flowy. It had emerad beads in patters below the color, the waist and smaller ones on the arms. She loosly put her hair into an emerald green clip that had a white lilly in the center. She whore silver loop earings, and didn't worry to much about the style of her shoed. "Another thing" She noted to Kira. "When your dress flows behind you and you can only see your feet when you pull up the dress, don't concentrate of fancy. Go for comfortable. Make sure the shoes go with the outfit, bit high heels that make you wish you could saw off your own feet is not appropriate"  
  
"What if you go down stairs?" Kira asked.  
  
"That is why the shoes always have to look good. But people only see them briefly, so don't kill yourself"  
  
"Why don't they just make shoes that look god, but don't hurt?"  
  
"They make them this way for weddings, I think. So the bride has a way to get back at anyone that tried to look better then her" Lily smiled. "There are shoes like what you speak of, but not when you're going for 'look at me. I'm a goddess and you know it.' Or the 'reunion look' as I call it"  
  
James walked in nervously, he'd been told to change twice already. Apparently Lily wasn't up for humor tonight. James had already been told that if he was going to make a fool of himself he had to let her do it too and he had to tell her early enough so she didn't pick out a nice outfit like the one she was wearing now. Lily looked over at him and was pleasantly surprised. His outfit was not something that every guy would wear because their wives approved of it and they didn't have to do much, he was dressed in a finely tailored dress cloak. The cloak matched with her dress perfectly, while not making too much of a 'cute couple' statement. The outfits simply complimented each other. He had gel in his hair and though it wasn't staying down it had a nice wind blown look to it that actors would spend hours trying to achieve.  
  
Trinidy was staying with Silva's mother, Tanya, and wouldn't be coming. This disappointed Kira, but she wouldn't show it. She walked out into the living room and looked over at Cota. He was also dressed nicely and looked his usual gorgeous self, though Kira doubted he'd put much effort into it. Cota tapped his watch, a signal that they needed to leave. Kira called down the hall to Lily and then went to get Harry. They all borded the train and were off to Hogwarts. The trip was mostly uneventful. Harry seemed impressed, but fell asleep an hour later. Kira practiced drawing and listened to Cota the entire way. Then, finaly, they were there.  
  
"Hey, Fred!" Kira greeted, bounding over to him.  
  
"Hey, Kira" Fred smiled back. "George! Kira is here"  
  
Kira watched as George hopped down from the table and past a red haired toddler who was walking around and didn't look exactly coordinated yet. He was being watched by Charlie and had a flying cannons hat on his head. The toddler couldn't talk yet, but had a look on his face that told he was thinking about a lot of things. 'Left foot, ah, right, oop's. Nope, I'm up. Yikes, okay... I'm alright!... Where is George going?... Oh look, a chocolate frog!'  
  
"Sooooo" Fred started, hands in his pockets. "That's Ron" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb after taking one hand out of his pockets. "So, where's your brother, been dyin' ta meet him"  
  
"He's over-" Kira began, but they both walked past her. "Hold it!" Kira spun around, grabbed both their shirts and planted her feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"We weren't plannin nothin" George stated automatically as he was pulled backward.  
  
"I know you weren't planning nothing, you were planning SOMETHING" Kira stated, still not releasing them.  
  
"Aw, come on. Ron cries when we get near him, he's loud too, you know that." Fred whimpered, being choked at the moment.  
  
"I already told you, you have to go through me first" Kira stated.  
  
Dumbledore watched all this with an amused look on his face and was beaming at Kira. Such protection she showed for her brother, it was amazing for a child her age. Harry might be the one of the prophet, but if he is, Dumbledore was glad he'd have a loving sister by his side. He had a deep love for the Potters and could already see great potential in Harry and Kira. Even Cota seemed a member of the family. Dumbledore walked forward a few steps as George pulled and nearly broke Kira's grip. However, you had to give the little girl some credit, she held tight and wasn't budging.  
  
"You know, I liked the weaker one year old little girl version of you better" Fred laughed, mocking Kira as she struggled to keep hold.  
  
"Same to you both" Kira smirked, hearing, to her surprise, soft laughter coming from Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey!" Fred and George whipped around, ripping out of her grasp. They glared at her and she simply smiled. "Take it back!" Fred demanded.  
  
"Catch me" Kira stated simply as she saw their 'you're gonna pay for that' looks.  
  
She turned on her heel and took off with them close behind her. She had just successfully saved Harry from some nasty trick. They raced on with Kira in the lead, wondering where she could find a stairwell to loose them on. She looked back over at Harry, he was walking around Lily. The Percy was rushing by and knocked him on the ground with out noticing. Kira stopped dead in her tracks, the smile gone from her face and her eyes burning with rage. Fred and George were about to tackle her, but they had also seen what had happened and quickly became her back up. Kira strode over, fists clenched, Fred and George followed her as a support group to killing their brother.  
  
"Say you're sorry" Kira demanded, pointing to Harry, whom was climbing to his feet, a bit dizzy.  
  
"He wouldn't understand anyway, and I'm in a hurry" Percy stated, trying to get around Kira. "You see I actually have things to do, friends to meet, in the library.  
  
"Good luck getting there on one leg, git" And with that, she kicked him, hard, on his left shin.  
  
Fred and George howled with laughter and Percy limped off, shooting glares at Kira. "You'll pay for that!" He hissed.  
  
Kira was about to retaliate when Fred caught her eye. She saw a strange glimmer in them and lost interest in the Percy.  
  
"Don't bother with a comeback" Fred laughed, "I just slipped a smoke bomb in his sweater vest, can't wait till that goes off."  
  
"YOU TOO!?" George exclaimed, mouth wide open, signaling that he had also left a 'gift' for the Percy.  
  
"..." Kira blushed and raised her shoulders. "...I did too" She admitted, biting her lip.  
  
They all stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into a vigorous fit of laughter. James caught them out of the corner of his eye and walked over. Parental instinct giving up and being replaced with marauder instinct.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked, taking a fatherly pose of punishment and toning his voice to that of a lecture.  
  
"We-" George started.  
  
"Shhh!" James kneeled down and spoke in a low voice. "Never, ever tell someone who is mad at you what you have done!" James lectured. "Kira, I've taught you this"  
  
"When all else fails, deny, deny, deny. Always stick to your lie" Kira nodded, quoting the phrase in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Another thing, never, EVER stay at the scene, stay slightly away and hidden, that way you can marvel at your work, yet be free of detention. Do not burst out laughing in the middle of the room"  
  
"Okay, Daddy" Kira smiled.  
  
James smiled back. "Oh, here comes the librarian, go. Go" James pushed Kira gently behind him, signaling for her to run. Kira ran in the direction he pointed her in. They saw a door, sped up, and ran into Sirius.  
  
"Halt!" Sirius said, holding up his hand and blocking them. "State your purpose"  
  
"Nothing but trouble" Kira answered innocently. (Awww, cute)  
  
"Very good" Sirius looked over at James, who gave the signal while acting surprised to hear that a boy had blown up in the library. Sirius was sure he saw James smile slightly as if realizing what had happened. "Now, if you'll follow me..." Sirius lead them down the hall and casually pulled a painting aside, revealing a secret passage way.  
  
"Wow!" Fred climbed into the passageway and looked around in awe.  
  
"Are there more of these?" George asked, also higly impressed.  
  
"Might be" Sirius grinned. Fred and George and Kira looked to each other, each with the same thought. 'I can't wait to come here someday'  
  
"They'll never see us coming" Fred grinned, elbowing Kira. 


	55. Its Funner

Sirius lead them through the passageway and out to the grounds. Once there he instructed them to wait a few minutes, then come inside and act tired.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Do your parents teach you nothing? To avoid suspicion of course! Run around, play a game, do anything except look suspicious." Sirius instructed.  
  
"What does suspishows mean?" George asked.  
  
"...Bad."  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
Sirius shook his head and put his hand on Kira's shoulder. "You may be our only hope as far as terrorizing this school goes."  
  
"I'll do my best." Kira smiled.  
  
"I'd rather you do your worst," Sirius grinned, then, upon hearing his name, bolted towards the school doors.  
  
The trio ran around playing t for a while. That was nothing new for them, though they weren't very good at it. Kira had played something like it at the Base, except then it was run or be hurt. It took her a while to realize that Fred and George weren't going to hurt her, but once she did it was a fun game. After a while Fed declared himself the winner, even though Kira tagged him, and they set out to go back inside. Kira skipped across the room, humming merrily as she went. Fred and George at her side, not skipping, but keeping pace.  
  
"Fred, George!" Mrs. Wesley called.  
  
"Darn, gotta go," Fred sighed, pulling George behind him as they ran to their mum.  
  
Kira waved and drew her attention over to Harry, he was staring at her as Lily held him. Kira waved and Harry waved back.  
  
"Lily, you look wonderful," Kathy marveled. Lily beamed and set Harry gently on the ground so he could walk around. Gina took over complimenting Lily and Kathy took to complimenting Harry. Then Cynthia walked over, she was a reporter and one of Lily's old friends.  
  
"Oh, Lily, dear, you're positively glowing! I heard about the baby. Do you mind if I put you in an article?"  
  
"Um... I guess not," Lily blushed.  
  
"Imagine," Kathy smiled. "Your first child and you already know how to take perfect care of him."  
  
"Thank you," Lily grinned.  
  
"Did you read a lot of books about child care?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"No, not really," Lily admitted shyly. "Well, I did do a lot of research, but I find that the books made everything sound too... perfect. Truth is you're tired all the time from waking up at all hours of the night, but it was my choice to have a baby, so it's my fault I'm tired, not his. I didn't have a baby so I could have a reason to complain."  
  
"The sign of an excellent mother!" Cynthia saluted and Lily saw her write 'Lily Evens Potter needed no help in raising her first child. Harry Potter was born on the end of July and since then has been in the excellent care of his loving parents. It is a marvel and an inspiration to all women during this dark age. Her heart has remained loving and kind. Does this girl need anyone telling her how to cue her instincts? Nope. Lily's instinct as a mom kicked in the moment her baby was born.' Kathy looked down at her own little rug rat, who was ignoring his younger sister's attempts at playing a game with him. "I still need the books," Kathy signed. Cynthia wrote 'there is nothing wrong with using books, but Lily is mother of the year in my heart and has instinct matching those who have had seven children.'  
  
Harry looked up at Lily, then across the room, he raised his arm, pointed and said. "Kra."  
  
"Oh, but this isn't Lily's first child," Gina interrupted, reminded. Lily's smile faded, Harry was her first born. Why didn't they just concentrate on him. He just spoke, why didn't they marvel over that for a while. She side- glanced James, who had escaped the girl reunion long ago and was making a valiant effort not to be pulled into it again.  
  
"That's right!" Kathy remembered. "And where is your little daughter?"  
  
Cynthia's smile faded and she reread her article.  
  
"Well, you see, um, Kira...." Lily stuttered.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake," Cynthia apologized.  
  
"No, you see. Kira is not my daughter," Lily stated.  
  
"Oh?" Cynthia's smile returned slightly.  
  
"No, she-"  
  
"You've had her a year. Still no parents, so..." Gina stated.  
  
Lily stared at her friend. She had been so happy and excited about getting to show Harry off. Why would her friend ruin that? She'd nearly lost him and had just wanted her friends to be supportive. Besides, questions about Kira were always hard to answer, especially when trying to keep a low profile on her.  
  
"Huh? You adopted a child? At what age? From where? I heard that people all over the country were adopting children who's parents, Voldemort had killed. However, I never heard the name Kira. Where did you adopt her from? Who are her parents? What nationality is she?" Cynthia was in full reporter mode and shooting out questions so fast that Lily's head spun. She slowly watched Harry wonder off and was about to go get him, but Peter was already to him and nodded to Lily that he'd watch Harry for a while. There went her escape plan.  
  
"Well, Kira-"Lily began.  
  
"I've seen that little girl, her parents must have been excellent, she's so nice and such a pretty girl," Kathy stated.  
  
"I know! I'd LOVE to meet her parents. Her mother must be some kind of goddess," Gina nodded.  
  
"So, you adopted her and she already had learned how to behave? Oh," Cynthia's enthusiasm was dropping by the minute she did a story almost every day about an adoption, she wanted a sign of hope. Most of those kids were too young to remember their parents anyway. "Did you adopt Harry as well?" She sighed.  
  
"Harry, is my son," Lily stated.  
  
"But then what is Kira?"  
  
"Kira.... Kira is nothing" Lily stated, he mind drifting back to what she had seen in Kira's eyes when James brought her back from the lab. "Harry's our everything." Cynthia's smile quickly returned as Gina and Kathy stopped their conversation to listen.  
  
"Kra!" Harry greeted as he stumbled over to Kira. She had stopped dead in her tracks and was staring at Lily with an extremely surprised look on her face. Harry had never seen this look on his sister before, but it made his heart hurt. "Kra?" He stared up at her, not used to her ignoring him. Kira turned around and started walking away. Harry tottered after her as Peter turned around in false hope that a woman had just called his name. Kira sped up and strode across the room and out the door.  
  
"I'm nothing?" She paused down the next hall. She remembered hearing that they had to take certain precautions and that if anyone asked, she had been adopted, she didn't remember much about it. Yet... was she really nothing? Am I just a burden. Kira shook her head, trying to drive the thought from her mind. She whipped a few tears from her eyes and continued down the hall. She made it to the stairs and started down. She wasn't needed, she wasn't important. She was nothing. Takai had always told her that... but mommy had never hurt her. So what was this feeling? It hurt much worse than anything Takai had been able to do to her in such a small amount of time.  
  
"Kra!" Came a cry from the top of the stairs.  
  
Kira turned and her eyed widened in shock. "Harry, no!" She gasped as her baby brother started down the stairs. She forgot everything and threw herself up the stairs. Harry started to fall and Kira let out a cry and leapt out in an attempt to catch him. She managed to reach him just in time. Kira leaned against the railing, out of breath and held Harry tightly in her arms. He wasn't crying so she knew he wasn't hurt, but...  
  
"Kra,"  
  
"Oh, don't 'Kira' me," Kira said, standing up and taking Harry's hand. "You're very clumsy, do you know that? Why'd you follow me? You're supposed to stay with mommy and daddy."  
  
"Kry cryin?" Harry asked, looking at his big sister's face. Kira shook her head, but he gave her a 'liar' look and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I love you," She laughed as they headed back to the party. Maybe she was nothing, but she was needed, and she knew she was loved. Takai always told her, for every good, there must be bad. So maybe tonight was just another bad, for all the good she'd had.  
  
"Kra not leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave ya, lion," She promised. "Though you get any better at walking and you might leave me," she smiled. Harry smiled back and tripped, Kira quickly grabbed him. "Or maybe not" She giggled.  
  
'Shut up, I'm trying' Harry thought. 'And I'd never leave you.'  
  
"I know you're trying, you're just silly," Kira explained, opening the door to the banquet hall. Fred and George grinned and started over. Kira put Harry behind her and stared suspiciously at them.  
  
"Aw! C'mon!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"You're too attached to your younger sibling," George grumbled.  
  
"Poor Ron," Kira shook her head.  
  
"Wha? No, no, we love Ron, don't tell him though. We watch out for him and take out our anger on Percy; Mum and Dad's favorite," Fred said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Ron's alright, he's cool," George agreed matching the secretive voice. "But you gotta pick on your siblings... it's... it's a sign that you care!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"...Hmm... which lie won't I be buying today?" Kira mused, looking to Harry.  
  
"Aw c'mon" George kicked at nothing.  
  
Kira shook her head and they headed over to James. Peter ran past looking like he had just drank a jug of hot sauce and water was nine miles away. He was sweating and mumbling about what an idiot he was. He saw Kira, then Harry, and let out a tremendous breath as Lily strode over, ready to kill him for not watching her son like he said he would. Peter whimpered and quickly stalked away. Kira couldn't help but lower her eyes as Lily approached.  
  
"There you are!" Lily breathed. Kira released Harry's hand and turned to leave, but Lily wrapped her arms around both of them. "I saw you were gone and nearly died," She whispered. "I'm so glad you're safe."  
  
Kira stared up at her and then over to Gina, Cynthia, and Kathy. "Hello there Kira." Cynthia greeted. "I'm writing an article on your mom."  
  
"Well, now that everything has been straightened out and our stories match, it'll be a better article." Gina stated.  
  
Kira looked at Lily, who smiled down at her and mouthed, I love you. Kira smiled and turned to Fred and George. They had given up trying to do anything to Harry, seeing as how they would hate to have to explain to Bill that they'd been beaten by a little girl. Instead they walked over to the house points.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Let's go pick on the Percy," Kira grinned, back to normal.  
  
*  
  
"I don't wanna go home!" Came a whinny voice around seven in the morning.  
  
"Quiet James, we'll be back next year," Lily giggled.  
  
"Kira!" James called.  
  
"I don't wanna go home!" Kira whinned.  
  
"Stop training her, James. Just stop," Lily shook her head.  
  
"I don't want her to go home!" Fred tried.  
  
"Oh, no," Lily sighed.  
  
"I don't want Jamie to go home!" Sirius stated upon sliding down the railing.  
  
"I don't wanna hear anymore whining," Lily whined.  
  
"At ease lads. She's not budging," Lames shook his head and shuffled off to get in a few explosions before the train arrived. Though Lily noticed that James' hair was soaking wet and his eyes were bloodshot. A familiar morning at Hogwarts look for him. She smiled as she remembered hearing the Quidditch team captain enlisting and even paying Remus, Peter, and Sirius to make sure James woke up on game days. Sirius usually ended up dragging James to the Quidditch field, half asleep and mumbling about 'that perfect game he'd won last night.'  
  
Lily returned upstairs a few hours later to see that Sirius was entertaining Kira and her two friends. He seemed to have found a fireplace somewhere and his flaming head was cackling in the fire place, much to the enjoyment of Kira and the two boys. Lily leaned on the back of the chair and stared down at him. She noticed that Kira was holding Harry, who kept trying to touch the flames. Kira wasn't letting him get near enough to accomplish that goal. Sirius continued for a while and then noticed Lily. His eyes traveled up the chair and his smile faded slightly. She simply waved and drummed her fingers on the chair.  
  
"...Hello..." Sirius smiled a bit too widely.  
  
"Afternoon, Sirius. I see you're babysitting."  
  
"...I do what I can..."  
  
"Why does breaking a school rule have to be part of doing what you can?"  
  
"It's funner that way."  
  
"I see you're grammatically accurate."  
  
"Funner?" Kira asked.  
  
"More fun, more fun, ignore him," Lily shook her head.  
  
"Funner a bad word?"  
  
"Funner is not a word."  
  
Sirius picked up on the confused look and interlined. "It IS a word, it's a slang word that professors, and H.Gs don't like."  
  
"Oh," Kira nodded and Lily instructed her to get ready to leave. Fred and George decided it would look good if they got packed before Percy and quickly followed Kira. Lily decided against lecturing Sirius about, once again, needlessly breaking another school rule.  
  
"It's still my school," Sirius stated, seeing her look. "I have every right to-"  
  
"Behave in the same way as you did while attending?"  
  
"...Yes," Sirius nodded.  
  
"Okay, fine. However, I saw you giving Kira a tour earlier and I don't approve."  
  
"Why not?!" Sirius yelped.  
  
"When she comes here it is up to HER to decide what she wants to do. It is up to HER to find her way around, and it is up to HER-"  
  
"Why can't I help?"  
  
"Who helped you?"  
  
"No one, I had to do it on my own and I'd have been a lot happier had someone taught me the ropes."  
  
"Yet you became comfortable with the school. If she's too comfortable she'll appear cocky."  
  
"What's wrong with that??"  
  
"Severus Snape," Those two words were all Lily needed.  
  
"...She's on her own."  
  
"Good, now get ready to leave."  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
Lily just smiled to that comment and Sirus's head quickly vanished from the fireplace. Another perfect reunion was coming to and end. Lily knew that Dumbledor should have stopped the reunions after Voldemort started attacking mass groups of people. However, he secretly wanted them to continue because it made James and Lily happy. He always said he would end them, but never did. He could have booked them to be at a grand hotel like the one on Rabbit's Burrow lane, near Lily's job. However, James liked being at the school. Dumbledor wouldn't admit it, but that was the reason the reunions stayed at the castle.  
  
The Hufflepuff students were always willing to lend empty beds to other students staying through the break. There was a memory charm on the door so that none of the other students really knew where it was, even after staying there over the break. The Slytherins never accepted the offer, most of the people who would usually be at the reunion were Death Eaters, so the beds were empty. Sadly enough, with so many deaths, a lot of beds were empty at reunions.  
  
Lily headed down the stairs and met Alice. They discussed different techniques they had learned to help with different things for a baby. For example, Alice found that if she played soothing music, or ocean sound affects at night the baby slept better. Lily explained that instead of letting James pick the pacifier off the ground, she's give Harry a frozen waffle while she sanitized the pacifier and sent Kira to go entertain James, which usually was an excuse for both of them to lounge in front of the T.V. watching the game, or reading the Quidditch history book James had bought.  
  
Lily couldn't call Kira lazy, she went to dance class every day for two hours, skated around, was training her po-... miniature horse, played a game with Harry that he found amusing, but she always lost, and was usually a very bouncy girl. However, to James's satisfaction, she became quite lazy whenever a big game was on. Though she had yet to figure uot how James negotiated that. The conversation was interrupted when James appeared on the staircase, looking over the railing and down at Lily. He smiled eccentrically and Lily took a breath. She knew that smile quite well. That smile meant something was up.  
  
"Need something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, um... what exactly is the time limit on Halloween Candy?"  
  
"...What?" Lily asked.  
  
"When does it expire?" James restated the question.  
  
"...How much does she still have?" Lily sighed.  
  
"Few bags... wait, with her, or at home?"  
  
"How can she still have that much? You two have been bringing bags of it to every meeting," Alice gaped.  
  
"Because my daughter is the immortal Goddess of Halloween," James grinned. Lily had to nod in agreement.  
  
"...I wouldn't say any longer than four months," Alice said.  
  
"Four?"  
  
"That's as long as my parents ever kept any," Alice said.  
  
"Maybe we should get a second opinion," Lily pondered.  
  
"Here me out," James slid down the railing and landed between the two woman, clapping his hands together as he did. "I'll send an owl to St. Mungo's, let them know there might be a few people there later who ate bad candy then-"  
  
"No," Lily cut him off.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"... Somebody here HAS to know the expiration date," James sighed.  
  
"Are you really that upset about a bag of candy going uneaten?" Lily asked.  
  
"She's got three with her and five more at home in the closet."  
  
"Wow," Alice marveled. "Congratulations to the immortal Goddess of Halloween."  
  
"...Fine, we'll go by Alice's parent's rule," Lily gave up.  
  
"But then we'll never KNOW," James argued.  
  
"James I believe that is the first time you have ever thrived to learn something that wasn't on a test," Dumbledor stated, entering the room and entering the conversation.  
  
"...So four months?" James gave in.  
  
"Yeah," Alice nodded.  
  
"Okay," James hurled himself over the railing and up the stairs. "It's alright Kira!" He called. "But it all has to be gone today."  
  
Lily, Dumbledor, and Alice heard loud cheering come from three children at that last comment. They exchanged glances and decided that they probably didn't want to go upstairs for a while. 


	56. KinderSpell

Eve: Okay it's time for another chapter! Another chapter that makes new readers not want to get involved, but cheers the long time fans up.  
  
Mike: Somehow, you depress me.  
  
Eve: Ah, that reminds me-  
  
Mike: I don't want to hear it!  
  
Eve:... I was talking to a friend and we found a conspiracy I'd like to share.  
  
BTW Rhyadra is not one of my 'multiple personalities', she is a British friend who is just as insane as I am. So Mike, stop saying I have mps. (Multiple Personality Syndrome) Rhyadra: Gah! Can't find notes :-\ I am sooooooooooo screwed! Awell! Eve: yep ... notes on what?  
  
Rhyadra: How to write my evaluation. I didn't download the 'how to write an A grade evaluation' notes either. Er... U'r not the sort who's offended by swearing, r u?  
  
Eve: fuck no  
  
Rhyadra: lmao, good. In that case........... BOLLOCKS!!!!!  
  
(For the Americans she basically just yelled BALLS! Or SHIT! Actually both at the same time.  
  
Ryadra: Arg! I'm browsing the college website, and I'm logged in, and so everything's labeled with my name and it says 'good evening Paula' at the top, and I dunno why but I find that really creepy  
  
Eve: it IS creepy  
  
Rhyadra: esp as we don't enter r names - we're given a login number (grr, all labeled and stamped and numbered ... evil) I also have no/little idea what I'm doing, so live in fear of killing the college network  
  
Eve: damn ... maybe their planning to turn you all into cybernetic zombies who roam the streets searching for bloooood.  
  
Rhyadra: *gasp* Possibly....  
  
Eve: : yikes  
  
Rhyadra: .... though the time we have to get up, we're like that anyway  
  
Eve: then all the teenage bloodthirsty zombies will come to America and have a kickass party with us of the vampire side. Cool!  
  
Rhyadra:  
  
Eve: then all the teenage bloodthirsty zombies will come to America and have a kickass party with us of the vampire side. Cool!  
  
Rhyadra: Maybe they're trying to STOP us from being zombies! (but in an evil way). We could have that party, unless the college gets its way and makes us into functional members of society, *shudder*  
  
Eve: the evil part though is that they'll turn us into boring creatures of the damned, and we'll do nothing but taxes all day! And ... and go to prep rallies! And never get in trouble again! Ahhhh!  
  
Rhyadra: NOOOOOOOO  
  
Eve: functional creatures of the damned... I'm scared  
  
Rhyadra: me too....thank crap for the lack of pep rallies over here. I hate cheerleaders. They really r evil!  
  
Eve: ... and then we'll start eating granola bars! YESSS! That's IT! The granola bar industry. They're the ringleaders! They're are all you have time to eat in the morning!  
  
Rhyadra: We don't have them, but I'm guessing they're like nutrigrain - are they basically cardboard with a chemical filling?  
  
Eve: that's them. Damn them  
  
Rhyadra: Yeah. Nutrigrain over here. They've already got to some people. I know people who ... who ... like them!  
  
Eve: we must destroy the Nutrigrain companies. They're...they're replacing people's good food judgment! They're taking over poptarts!  
  
Rhyadra: I think my dad must be on their side. As we're on the verge of discovering all this, he's trying to get me off the Computer. He 'needs the phoneline'  
  
Eve: AHA! A spy!  
  
Rhyadra: indeed  
  
Eve: he knows! He knows we're siding with poptarts!  
  
Rhyadra: yeah. He's never liked them....  
  
Eve: Aha! It's all becoming so weird ... but in a clear way.  
  
Mike: Stop it!  
  
Eve: Aww  
  
Mike: Granola, eww  
  
Eve: Reviewers re... drat  
  
Mike: Ha! I'm better than you –wait!  
  
Eve: Ha! On with the fic!  
  
****  
  
Summer for Hogwarts students usually meant two things. There would be a lot of bored teenagers with wands walking around, and that a summer school for younger kids was open for business. Lily had signed up for it the day of her wedding and had an open spot, in which she decided to place Kira. James wasn't exactly enthralled by the idea.  
  
"She's just a little girl," he argued. "She should be spending her summers having fun!"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Exactly...Wait-"  
  
"Aha! I know you want to have a sidekick while Sirius is away, but Kira needs to go to school," Lilly stated as they sat on the porch, watching Kira try to get her horse to 'sit.'  
  
She held the burgundy lead and stood in front of the horse, everyone and awhile commanding 'sit' and shaking the lead. To which the horse snorted and flicked her tail. Kira had decided that the whine colored burgundy lead looked better in giving the unicorn-white horse a classy and elegant look, rather than the princes look given by pastel colors. Lily had helped a great deal with that choice and so Kira was stuck between pastels, or richer colors for her horse. Her own tastes were straying from the cute ideals of a little girl, towards a girl who was now aware that it wasn't just about your favorite colors, it was about what went well with what. A more mature approach. Her tastes didn't seem to be satisfied by pink anymore, to Lily's dismay. That was why she'd been the one to decide that Kira needed to go to preschool. To be with other kids.  
  
"But... I mean, she is so young. Can't we wait?" James prompted.  
  
"James, I admit that she isn't a normal child. We haven't had the normal problems with her as we seem to have with Harry. She's a perfect daughter. She may only be what three? Yet, she has the intelligence of six or seven. Her friends are very bright, coming from a very smart family, so we don't recognize it, but she's at their level a year early. We need to stimulate her mind so it can grow."  
  
"You say she's a perfect daughter, but sometimes that is an imperfection. Think about it. Children need to fail sometimes as they grow up, so their parents can comfort them. That way as they grow they know who to turn to. If Kira never fails then she'll never learn how much she needs us once she's out on her own. I want her to be a little girl, laughing, having fun, making mistakes..."  
  
"Which is why I want her to go to the school. School has ups and downs."  
  
"Somehow you've taken my argument out from underneath me," James scowled. Lily smiled at her victory and was about to jump up and declare a school induced shoping spree when James grabbed her hand. "Let her pick out her own outfit," He said, smiling wryly.  
  
"I take your fun, you take mine?" Lily mumbled just as wryly as James' smile. James watched the pony roll over and let out a gentle laugh. A baby's cry echoed through the house and Lilly jumped to her feet. A quiet desperation appearing on her face as she leapt for the front door. "Harry!?" She cried, terror easily noticeable in her voice. James stared after her with wide eyes as he saw what she had seen, the Death Symbol. James bolted from the porch and out towards Kira. She was staring up at the darkening sky and huddled close to Candy. James grabbed her and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. They had to get back into the house, and fast.  
  
Lilly barreled through the house and into Harry's room. Her eyes scanned him to be sure there was not a scratch on him. When her mind was satisfied she lifted him from the crib and held him in her arms as she rushed down the hall. James burst through the front door as they appeared in the room and they both leapt for the drap door down into James' study. The horses rushed into the stable as Cota and Patrick returned. He locked the gates and dashed towards the house. Everything was ready for the transformation because every order member had been put on full alert. Cota stumbled as he stopped and turned to lock the front door. Once it was shut and locked he turned and felt the transformation begin, James appeared and waved him forward urgently.  
  
Cota used all his speed as he launched himself over to James, who held open the door and instructed him to go down with a quick nod of his head. Cota jumped down the door, ignoring the ladder, and rushed over to Lilly as she called him. James soon followed and joined Lily, Cota, Kira, and Harry as the house set up its best security feature. It transformed. Usually a secret house would not be visible, but James refused to go into hiding unless he absolutely needed to, so he chose a transformation spell instead. The house began to deteriorate and the stable disappeared into a camouflage of forest. The tree house was covered as the tree grew and engulfed it. The main reason James had let Dumbledore talk him and Lilly into living in a Muggle neighborhood was because he found a large plot of land on the other side of a hill.  
  
None of the neighbors took notice of the change. They did not know that the William and Ezabell Potter, or rather Porter, as they had been introduced as, were really James and Lilly Potter. They had no idea that William was not a lawyer or that Ezabell did not really work for a Muggle bakery. They had no idea that the boy they thought had been born the first of August, Christopher, was really Harry Potter, born on July 31st. Since Cota and Kira looked so much alike, it was announced that she was Cota's daughter. The mother had died during complications from birth, which was why Kira was so small. The Porter family had immediately taken in the two Lionsabers because they had the room and Cota worked at a stable, so he cared for the horses.  
  
This tightly woven lie served as grand protection and allowed the 'Porters' to live normal lives without as much fear. If Voldemort ever came to the house, he would see an older house with a decaying lawn and no one inside, even if James was glaring at him through the window. It wasn't as strong as a Secret house, but it worked for them at that point in time. An empty lot would be too noticeable. Adam called James, Mr. Potter, but if asked to spell the name he would have said: P.O.R.T.E.R. Simple, but effective.  
  
An hour passed and Lily once again began to understand her sister's anger. Growing up they had been really close. Petunia had, at first, liked the idea of Lily going to Hogwarts. They had been wanting to go to different schools for a long time because Lily was very bright, but hated bringing home grades of all A's. When petunia was struggling with c's. They wanted to join the sports teams, but there was limited room, and Lily was better so they had Petunia on the sidelines. With Lily at 'witch school' Petunia was on the teams and Lilly was doing her own, separate thing. It was perfect. Their parents doubted on Lilly because they had never imagined that they could have a child that was special in a way that was so amazing, it had to be hidden from their normal world. They always said it was because other parents would be jealous.  
  
The sisters became closer, calling saying they were each other's best 'bud.' Mostly because it was hard to fight via letter writing. By the time you got a reply, you couldn't remember why you were mad. So they made a rule that arguments were not allowed in letters. Petunia enjoyed, although maliciously, Lilly's complaints about a pompous young rouge named James Potter. That was another thing that made their relationship stronger. Lilly got all the attention from guys, but when she was gone, Petunia finally got a boyfriend. Petunia was old-fashioned in the fact that she thought a woman's role was to support her man and do what ever he wanted, dress however he wanted her to, and in return be protected.  
  
.Lilly was new age, she dressed more conservatively, stating simply that if a guy didn't like her because she didn't dress in skimpy clothes, then that was HIS issue, not hers. She also spoke her mind and would have laughed at the very though of someone being the boss of her.  
  
The day Lilly graduated, the entire family went to Hogwarts to watch the graduation. There Petunia was introduced to the Muggle hating society known as the Slytherins. They growled at her as she looked for Lilly and a few went as far as to shove her into walls.  
  
"Muggles don't belong here!" One of them spat. A greasy haired boy with ivory skin, dark eyes, and a looming presence.  
  
"You listen to me!" Petunia squawked. "My name is Petunia Evens and I refuse to let 'your kind' treat me this way," The said, 'your kind' as to represent Muggle haters. "I'm my opinion you're stupid anyway," She snarled placidly, very annoyed with being treated as an outsider in her very sister's school.  
  
"Did you say Evens?" One of the Slytherins questioned.  
  
"She says the name, but she don't sound like Evens," Another one stated, all of them were snarling slightly and seemed to be disgusted to even breath the same air as Petunia. They hissed and growled until Petunia lost it. She snapped cruelly, even for a Slytherin, calling them freaks to society! Swearing that all their kind were nothing but dirt, swept under the carpet so decent people would never see them. With that, she stormed off, leaving them all spitting anger and loathing her very birth. None of them thought that Petunia's outburst was the result of being outnumbered, for it sounded like a comment that had been building up inside her for a long time.  
  
"Geeze!" One of the Slytherins shouted. "If that beast has a magical kid someday I hope to all Merlin that she never finds out. She'd kill it!"  
  
"Or worse, make it live with her," Another laughed.  
  
"What are you all laughing at?" A softer voice asked.  
  
"Your sister was just here, Evens!" One of the boys spat.  
  
"Oh?" Lilly's voice broke slightly, hoping they hadn't... loosing hope that they hadn't been cruel.  
  
Lilly found Petunia later and received a sharp blow to the jaw for all her trouble. Petunia was outraged and Lilly could hear the hoots of laughter resignating from the Slytherins. That was until the dementors came. Petunia couldn't see them, but she felt them and dropped to the ground. Lilly knelt next to her and hugged her.  
  
"W-what is it?" Petunia asked.  
  
Lilly explained Demontors to Petunia and shook her head. "But mine is barely a shape. Our professor never really taught us much about it," She said shakily.  
  
James leapt from the forest, where Sirius, Remus, Peter, and himself had been... well, enjoying a nice scotch to drink a celebration of graduating. However they sobered quickly as they saw the dementors and had fully regained their wits when they saw it nearing Lilly. James leapt out and stood in front of Lilly and Petunia. Remus, James, and Sirius all casted 'Expectopatronus!' Remus had taught them about it, but they were really to distracted to care much. Remus' patronus was the most effective as Sirius' looked like he was smoking and James' was fueled purely by desperate rage, so it attacked without much skill. By the end of five seconds, Albus Dumbledor was at the scene, glaring so hard that the death eaters that remained, floated away quite swiftly.  
  
That hadn't been the day Petunia started hating the wizarding world, neither was her disgust for it as simple as envy. No, she hated that world because it took her sister away. The world with Voldemort in it. The dark wizard who killed their parents, driving Lilly to James Potter, and Petunia to Vernon Dursley. Complete opposites. Petunia was determined to love Vernon, as he was the only one who would date her. She was also welcomed by the warm, inviting glow of a normal life. Lilly, however, was welcomed into the breathless, weightless feeling of having love fill her life forever. Both of them waited to get married, knowing that the other didn't like the man their sister was marrying.  
  
When Voldemort made his biggest move, Lilly and James had been visiting the Dursleys. They both jumped up and looked into each other's eyes. No more standing around waiting for him to go away, somebody needed to stop this vile creation. They threw floo-powder into to fire place and James said aloud: Maybe we should go to Hogwarts and take Albus up on his offer to join the resistance. Petunia new who Albus Dumbledor was. She leapt to her feet and grabbed her sister's hand.  
  
"Lilly! Stop!" Petunia shrieked. "You can't go! Stay here!"  
  
"My dear sister," Lilly's voice was soft and breathy, as if surprised. Her eyes softened and looked determined at the same time. "I cannot just hide here while people are murdered," She stated.  
  
"Not all of your kind will help fight them, an none of mine will," Vernon belched.  
  
"That's true! Lilly, you don't have to go! You're not one of them," Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"My kind, your kind... that is just a stupid rivalry. Yes, some mortals live longer and have magic, but we also have many dangers. Our lived are equal to yours, just in a different way," Lilly reasoned. "I'm not going just so I can protect magic, but Muggles as well. We are all in danger. But only one side can fight it," She gripped her sister's hand. "Petunia, I love you. I know our relationship has had its troubles, but I still love you. Which is why I trust you to understand."  
  
"Lilly! He took our parents I don't want him to take you! If you leave here then don't come back!" Petunia wailed. "Dammit James, if you love her, then let her go!"  
  
James' heart was wretched open by that comment. He never wanted any harm to come to Lilly. Never. He'd die for her if he had to. So he didn't want to drag her into his world. But when the choice came, he didn't have to be the one to make it.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Lilly said, stepping into the fire and taking James' hands. "I'm sorry, Petunia."  
  
"If you leave I want you to NEVER come back!" Petunia screamed as the fire flared and Lily began to disappear. "Do you hear me! Don't come back! Don't- " Petunia dropped to the floor as the last of the fire changed back to normal. Vernon knelt and put his arms around her. "Come back." Petunia sobbed.  
  
It was two years before Lilly ever talked to Petunia. She wrote a detailed letter about everything that was happening. And how her life was. Petunia had burned that letter, but she fumbled as her hands brushed a wedding invitation. Petunia hadn't attended, but Lilly hadn't expected her to. Lilly had married James, though Petunia protested. That had been envy at first, but there was another, deeper reason. Marrying him tied her completely with the wizarding world. Forever. Petunia's wedding gift was to not invite James and Lilly Potter to suffer through her wedding, but to agree to start talking again. They also allowed Lilly and James to visit, if they called first and dressed 'normally.'  
  
Lilly looked down at her son and her smile began to return. James wrapped his arm around her and she felt her body relax. She looked at Cota, whom she had pulled close to her and was now gripping tightly. Then she looked at Kira, who was looking out from behind James. If she'd never married James, she would have never met Cota, or Kira... Or Harry. Lily smiled and closed her eyes. It may be tough, but she was glad she'd chose this life. It was the best thing to ever happen to her. ***  
  
Lilly and James stood out side the Kinderspell building. Kira had picked out a black dress with black biker shorts underneath and the hair ribbon she'd gotten for her birthday wrapped around her waist like a belt. Her shoes were black knee-high boots and had hot pink ribbon laced around them, Lilly had made them. She put on the headband Remus had given her and then put on two arm covers that matched the boots. Lilly was a bit sad that she wasn't dressing in the yellow checkered sundress with daisy ribbon as a belt and yellow sandals, the basic little girl outfit. But Kira's light skin tone looked good with black. So Lilly decided to be pleased that her child had fashion sense, an ability that was lost to most children.  
  
Kira stared at the building in silent awe. She'd never seen anything like it. Cheerful colors were splashed along the outside walls like something out of Lisa Frank. Pretty flowers of every color sprang from the ground along a concrete walkway that was decorated with chalk drawings. There was a bright green fence towards the back of the school and Kira could see brightly colored playground equipment like you'd find at a McDonalds Play place, only bigger and it continued indoors. Kids were everywhere, shouting to each other as their parents checked and rechecked supplies and tried to give a last touch up to their children's appearance by licking cloths and trying to use them to was their children's faces. And the kids responded by pulling back and squirming out of range.  
  
James rechecked Kira's back pack. "Sketch book, Crystalwiter, lunch, raccoon, and the marauder mirror to contact us."  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
"You can't say 'Daddy' into it. You have to say James."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Well, because back then 'Daddy' wasn't a name I used."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.... I'd have never lived it down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because... well... because Sirius and I used these to communicate and he wouldn't have called me Daddy unless he wanted to get hit."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"By the way, hitting people is wrong," James added quickly after receiving a glare from Lilly.  
  
"Okay, the bread was baked just half an hour ago and the meat was cut after that. The vegetables came from the garden bakery so they're as fresh as they can be and we only use plants with high vitamin levels. I have you an apple, you like the red ones with the yellow on them, right? Lets see, juice... or would you have rather had milk? Oh, I gave you a turkey sandwich but I think you like peanut butter and jelly better. Oh," Lilly worried. "Horrible idea! Turkey, mustard, lettuce, tomato, few sprouts, what was I thinking? I gave you green peppers, carrot slices, broccoli, ranch. String cheese. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Should have got the pizza lunchable! Everyone else will be eating pb and j or lunchables!"  
  
"She'll be healthy, and that is normal lunch for her," James noted. "Besides you know Kira, she's not picky."  
  
"...Y-you're right..." Lilly took a breath and kneeled down in front of Kira. "Now, I packed you a few treats from the bakery, be sure to share them with your friends and classmates."  
  
"But, don't give away your pudding, that can easily be traded for something else. Hold out for a chocolate candy bar," James instructed, receiving a sharp elbowing from Lilly.  
  
"It's yogurt... I think I packed strawberries," Lilly looked at the lunch box with increasing doubt. James had fought for the quidditch world cup lunch box, but Kira had wanted the one with the horse from Rainbow Bright on it. So in the end Lilly had James go look at the children's beginner's broom to 'find the best one' while she bought Kira the lunch box she'd picked out. James also argued that sending Kira off to school was a bad idea. She was so young. Lilly, however, wanted to be sure her daughter was not deprived of any opportunity. This school wasn't a snobby 'we-are-better' school. It was more like a daycare with basic educational values.  
  
The school bell chimed a tone of mixed emotion and parents everywhere began to fidget like it was going to be the last time they ever saw their children. Murmurs of: it's just for a little while. Just a few hours. Were spreading through the crowd and a few children leapt forward, embracing their parents and crying that they wanted to stay home with them. This caused the parents to try and explain that they couldn't stay and that this was for the best. That made most of the parents feel like they were leaving the child on the steps of an orphanage.  
  
Kira looked to be debating the 'don't leave me' approach and Lilly didn't look like she could have taken that. She took a breath and prepared to throw herself at their mercy. However, Kira's expression quickly changed and she let out an excited cry.  
  
"Look, she's happy to be at school," Lily beamed. "I told you this wasn't a waste."  
  
James just smiled, he knew Kira was yaying about seeing her pranking companions, not about attending school, and he was quite pleased.  
  
"Have a good day, Kira. Be good, mind your manners," Lilly paused. "Ignore your father."  
  
James looked appalled, but had been about mouthing 'there's a smoke bomb in your bag, use it.' James shrugged and hugged his daughter. "You'll be okay. Have fun....be," He let out a sigh. "B-be... be good."  
  
"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy," Kira gave a final call as all the kids were ushered into the building.  
  
Lilly and James stared after her and let out soft cries at the look of fear on their daughter's face. She'd never been dropped off at a new place and then just left. They'd always shown her around and made sure she knew that all she needed to do was tell someone she wanted her parents and they'd take her down to wherever Lilly or James was. But this time they weren't just a few doors down or across the street. They'd be miles away. Leaving their daughter with strangers.  
  
The pair broke the silence with uneasy laughter as the event flooded amongst them. Laughing was a sanctuary, if you were laughing, you couldn't cry. Sending their daughter away for four hours every day was a nightmare burned its way into reality. They struck and filled their worried minds with tormenting questions: What if the Death Eaters attacked the school? What if he-who-must-not-be-named, found Kira? The laughter ceased and an uneasy silence fell upon the house.  
  
"It... is the right thing to do... right?" Lilly asked, her brow furrowing as she watched as the doors closed.  
  
"Yeah... everyone looks forward to their first day at Hogwarts, but no one feels prepared except those that either have older siblings there, or went through this..."  
  
"It must feel like we're abandoning her."  
  
"...This is why Remus wanted to come. He knew we'd back out, but we can't. she'll be safe, we need to go."  
  
"I'm glad we decided to take the day off work incase she called."  
  
"Yeah... yeah, let's just go home..."  
  
They both continued standing there for a few more minutes. Trying to convince their feet to move.  
  
"First time?" Came a cheery voice to their left.  
  
Lilly and James looked over, eyes wide like lost puppies. They nodded in unison. The voice belonged to on a kind-faced woman with red hair and looked to be getting slightly plump.  
  
"It's tough, I tell you. This day will be the worst. But then in four hours they're back. The next day will be hard, but then after a while they'll have stuff they want to get to take with them and they'll be excited to come. I got luck this time around. I have two going in together," the woman smiled encouragingly and Lilly felt a strong motherly instinct from the woman. She smiled, automatically liking the woman.  
  
"Thank you. I know she'll be alright, but..." Lilly said.  
  
"I understand dear," the woman smiled. "What's your little girl's name?"  
  
"Kira, and yours?"  
  
"Ah!" The woman let out an excited cry that sent James and Lilly on edge, frightened by the sudden volume. "Sorry, dears, sorry," she said must softer. "We finally get to meet. Fred and George are mine."  
  
"Ohhh!" Lilly and James chorused. "Kira's said such wonderful things," Lilly stated. "Sorry for sending her over all the time, I hope it hasn't been to much trouble." James let out a nervous laugh as Lilly side-glanced him.  
  
"Oh, she's an angel."  
  
A laugh escaped both parents now and the woman glanced at her watch.  
  
"Well, best be leaving. I got four others at home. Two need to get to practice, one wants to go to the library, and my youngest isn't very happy today, so I best be off," The woman gave a polite nod and apperated.  
  
Lilly and James felt refreshed and apperated home. Comforted, but still worried.  
  
"Let her be, you know how hard it was," Fred whispered to George as they watched Kira.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember." George answered, remembering how they broke down and their parents had been called to take them him. "Can't blame us though."  
  
"Was awful, it was," Fred agreed.  
  
"They left!" Kira let out an alarmed cry. "Gone, gone!"  
  
"Easy Kira," Fred eased into the room and stood next to her as she balanced on a chair and looked out the window. "'Course they left. You'd have 'em stand out side all day would you?"  
  
Kira looked at him like an abandoned kitten. George came up next to her and they stood in silence for a second.  
  
"Not all bad," He stated brightly. "It's a free day!"  
  
Kira looked at him like he'd lost his mind, how was this a good thing?  
  
"E's right, ya know. We cracked. We 'ah our mum called and 'avent 'eard the end of it since," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"That's an option?"  
  
"Yeah, but wait! Come with us and try to like it for an hour, if you still wanna go 'ome then we'll go with ya," Fred offered.  
  
"...R-really?"  
  
"'Course!" Both boys chorused.  
  
"...Awright," Kira agreed in a tinny voice.  
  
Fred and George smiled and continued to swear everything would be fine. At first they stayed right beside her, giving a tour, playing kickball, and all different kinds of activities. They swung on the swings, each trying to get higher than the other, made castles in the sand, raced across an obstical corse, spun in a tire swing, and tried to find other ways to play with everything. Kira started feeling better and before she knew it they were going inside to eat. She shared the cookies with them and they sat at their own table.  
  
"Whatcha got ta eat?" George asked.  
  
"Turkey, why?"  
  
"Ah, cause we usually trade," Fred explained.  
  
"Yeah, see Fred got PB&J and I got ham and cheese. Ya see, mum buys everything in bulk, but tries to give everyone sumthin different. So we all trade, it's fun."  
  
"Oh," Kira looked down at her bag.  
  
"Ya know what? There's three of us, let's make a ... a whatcha call it... buffy?"  
  
"Buh-fey," Fred corrected. "And I like that idea, Kira?"  
  
"Whatsa buh-fey?"  
  
Fred and George replied by dumping out their bags, Kira followed suite. "Now lets say I want carrots, but I don't have any. Well, if we put all our food together than we got whatever we want."  
  
"Okay!" Kira agreed and lunch continued and Kira witnessed what it was like when a kid got homesick. A few kids got homesick and left. Most of the newbies were gone before lunch was halfway over. The only one other than Kira collapsed to the ground in a crying fit. It wasn't exactly a prideful scene. Kira looked down at her mirror. All the new kids had gone...  
  
"Ahh!" George yelped. Fred and Kira snapped to attention. "It's not a chocolate sprinkle! Eeeeewwww!"  
  
Fred began laughing and held up a box of raisins. "He hates these," Fred explained as George tried to wipe his tongue off with a napkin. Kira smiled and forgot the mirror. After lunch they played hide and seek in the play place and tried to climb up the slides. George was in the lead and pocked his head out of the red slide, the tallest, and called down to Kira and Fred, finally, he'd made it. Fred let out a howl and emerged into the opening.  
  
"Aha! The secret area," he cheered. They'd been told that the huge play place had secret areas in it and once you go to them you got a cool reward and there were fun things to do. Kira slid down again and rubbed her knee. No wonder no one else was trying this, it hurt! "Come on, Kira!" Fred called. They'd reached the slides through an opening in the ball pit that Bill had told them about. It was narrow, but they had eventually dove down, gotten through and dropped onto a soft mat that lead to a purple tube. They crawled through and were into the slide area.  
  
"I'm trying," Kira called back. She hadn't removed her shoes and wasn't getting very good traction. But at least her feet weren't getting red like George's were. Kira pressed her palms against the sides and began crawling up like a frog would. She came into view and was grabbed by Fred before she slid and had to climb all over again. They let out victorious cheers and George opened a box. It contained tickets. You earned tickets and exchanged them for prizes. He let out a whoot and they tried to divide the tickets. In the end, Fred handed them out.  
  
"One, for me, one for Kira, one for George. Two for me, two for Kira, two for George."  
  
"Enough counting, just deal them out like cards," George commanded, knowing Fred could count to ten, and that was all.  
  
They stuck the tickets into Kira's bag, her's in the lunch box, Fred's in the big pouch, and George's in the front, since he'd made it up first. They entered a hammock like area and collapsed into swinging nets, above everyone else. A few kids marveled at them and asked how to get in, but they knew better than to reveal the secret so they just laughed and told anyone who asked, to find it themselves like they had done.  
  
Lilly paced back and forth and glanced at the clock. James was drumming his fingers and trying to beat Sirius at poker. Remus and Peter were also there. Acting as emotional support for Lilly and James. Harry wasn't amused either. He had gotten a lot of attention, but was tired now and wondering what happened to Kira. Dumbledore was keeping watch on the group as he knew too well what Sirius would encourage James to do if they got bored enough. So far Lilly had baked enough cookies to feed the neighborhood, Remus had re-read 'Advanced DADA' four times, Peter had watched Sirius and James do numerous things, and Cota was at school. James had scheduled all horse check ups for today and soon left to go check how that was going. Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore joined him.  
  
"Ohh," Sirius nodded. "That explains it." He'd been wondering what would happen to Kira's pony when she was too big for it. Now his curiosity had been laid to rest upon learning that the pony would grow to be full size as Kira grew. James revealed that it was a extra horse at the academy, the parent's owner hadn't proved capable of caring for it, so James had taken it. Candy looked at each of them as her shoes were checked. She whinnied and Gyriph gave her a soft answer.  
  
"You think she asked where Kira is?" Peter asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't speak horse," Sirius answered.  
  
"No, just jack a-"  
  
"James!" Dumbledore gave a sharp warning.  
  
"Only kidding," James apologized  
  
"Nice try, Jamie," Sirius chuckled. They had gone over the Order's newest information, but James and Lilly hadn't been able to concentrate on it so that had ended.  
  
"We are the most boring people alive," Peter mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, what do you want to do?" James asked, turning to look at Peter.  
  
"I don't know, but there is usually something going on!"  
  
"Life isn't just about excitement. Some days you just have to do what is necessary," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Maybe we could go see her?" Sirius pondered. "Y'know, ease the worry."  
  
"No," James answered before anyone else could speak. "I expected her to call by now. Never heard of anyone going through the entire first day. Not at that age."  
  
"Not even you?" Peter asks, he'd been one of the kids who clung to their parents and forced them to take him home with them.  
  
"I believe I made it through lunch, but the food reminded me of home..." James recalled.  
  
"Not me, I just wanted to get away from the snobs. The older kids always pick on the young ones." Sirius stated.  
  
"I don't remember how long I made it," Albus said, not about to state that he'd found the ordeal to be horrible.  
  
"Petunia outlasted me," Lilly said, coming into the barn. "She swore she'd never put her child through that torture."  
  
"It might be tough but it's for the best in the long run," Albus assured her. "Like detention," he added, glancing at James.  
  
"The good news is that if we ever got an emergency call then we'd know Kira was safe," Remus interrupted. "I'm not saying anything against having the kids stay at the meeting house, but what would they do? Neville and Harry are the same age, but Kira would be bored as hell."  
  
"Well, Alice and I thought our kids would be the same age, I never thought about having an older one," Lilly informed him.  
  
"Besides, by the time they're in Hogwarts they'll be so used to it it'll be a common event," Peter squeaked.  
  
"You think he'll last that long?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," Peter answered, not thinking.  
  
"Not if I can help it," James snarled robustly.  
  
"Not if we all can help it," Remus corrected. James nodded in agreement, that had been what he'd meant to say.  
  
"Well, if we are going to have an Order meeting we might as well do it properly. Everyone inside," Lilly shrugged.  
  
"Right, any news from-"  
  
"Shhh!" Lilly hissed, interrupting Peter before he could say their spy's name out loud in an open area.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Peter squealed, being glared at by everyone present, this included the two horses.  
  
Once inside they headed into the center of the house and started the meeting in the usually low whisper. Frank was gathering information on a female Death Eater. They had no idea what this woman could mean. Could it be that Voldemort was married? That would explain why he wanted a little girl to grow into a weapon, That weapon could act as a daughter. They'd been suspecting this, but the woman was heard talking about 'her beautiful daughter.'  
  
"So, that's why they want her so badly. They can't make another that looks like her... can they?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably something like her. Remember Noname? We know Takai is very proud of her eyes though," Remus replied.  
  
"Eyes could probably be cloned, there must be something else," James shook his head.  
  
"Yes," Albus nodded and everyone stared at him. "You're thinking now. Kira is alive and doing well. Didn't you say you read a report that said most of the ANGELs died?"  
  
"Yes. They finally succeeded and now they've lost their only success!"  
  
"Back to Noname. What was she then?" Remus shook his head.  
  
"She... that just leads back to the eyes," Sirius sighed defeated.  
  
"...She was to be a sidekick," James whispered, it was now his turn to be stared at by everyone. "Noname wasn't an ANGEL, just a sidekick. A decoy, a copy that could be killed off. How would we have known the difference then the helmets were on?"  
  
"But she was a killing machine. Why make an ANGEL when a bunch of decoys are just as good, you can't tell me it's money. Voldemort seems to have a lot of that," Remus let out an annoyed breath of air.  
  
"So... we're back to the eyes again, aren't we?" Peter sighed.  
  
"So it seems," Albus nodded.  
  
"Growl, snarl, hiss," James intoned, already practiced in cursing without actually cursing. Not ready enough to let Harry's first word be 'bollocks.'  
  
"James has now resorted from actual human comments and might I say, I like it. No more actual speech," Sirius chuckled, not very good at being serious for long periods of time, believe it or not.  
  
"No, he used the words, not actual sounds," Remus commented.  
  
"Are you both quite finished?" James asked.  
  
"Woof," Sirius grinned.  
  
"Howl," Remus smirked.  
  
"Squeak," Peter joined in.  
  
James let out an annoyed growl and glared at them as if waiting for someone to realize they were the only person in the restaurant who had not stopped talking after an offensive word. This glare proved to make all three marauders go suddenly quiet and stare at anything that wasn't James. Remus looked at the clock. Shouldn't Kira have called by now?  
  
"...We met their mother," Lilly spoke after a few minutes.  
  
"Who's?" Peter asked, wondering why he cared.  
  
"Kira's two friends. Fred, and George," Lilly answered him.  
  
"Oh," Remus nodded. "What's she like?"  
  
"Wonderful! Very nice woman. At least I know Kira has good supervision when she's over there. The woman is amazing. Said she has six children."  
  
"And always welcome to more," James added. He admitted, next to Sirius and Remus, there was no one else he would have chosen to look after his two children more than her.  
  
Dumbledore sensed that and smiled. Lilly had always looked to Alice as a friend, but it was nice to hear that she could also look to someone with more experience when asking questions. Alice was a wonderful, caring parent, but Albus doubted that anyone could come close to Molly Weasley. Even her kids, while unique, were seemingly perfect. Always ready to accept people into their home.  
  
"...So, anyway," Sirius broke the silence. "Remus is going to look over those files from the base, Lilly is going with Alice, Remus and Hagrid are tracking a nue, Frank and Moody are going with any other members who can get off work to a suspected recruiting office for Death Eaters, I'm holding down the fort with Albus, and James won't tell what his lead is."  
  
"Not until I know anything," James stated. Both himself and Sirius were beginning to suspect a mole amongst the Order, so he never revealed leads.  
  
"Maybe someone should go with you," Lilly prompted.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," James shook his head.  
  
"Alright, I think the nue can communicate somehow, Hagrid will find out easily enough, but who can get off work to help with the sting?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Sirius stated, though he was just being cautious. If the mole was amongst them, then he would have just given away the team.  
  
"How is that nue supposed to help us?" Peter asked. "And what am I doing?"  
  
"Nues are part tiger, monkey, snake, and raccoon. It calls forth and exists in black clouds. Sounds evil, but gets along well with sphinxs and the part snake thing worries me," Remus explained. "We think Voldemort may already control some chimera."  
  
"Damn, parseltongue," Sirius growled.  
  
"And what am I doing?" Peter repeated.  
  
"You are going to find a conch*," Albus informed him.  
  
"A... conch...?"  
  
"Yes," Albus nodded, he knew they had been told about them in DADA.  
  
"Right..." Peter nodded slowly.  
  
"You'll probably find one on the black market. Though there is a shop I've seen with a crosier in the window and a magic chart hanging on the wall. There is all sorts of D.A.D.A stuff, but most of it is for muggles so you'll have to use an enchantment to find something real," Remus hinted. Peter stared at him blankly. "...Try it out, it should have a unique SOUND," Remus drove the point into Peter's skull, much to the enjoyment of Albus, who saw the hints quite clearly.  
  
"Very unique..." Peter was as clueless as the actors in clueless. ^_^ (Mike: Stop it. It hurts. Use real symbolism)  
  
"Yes," Remus sighed, trying to sound like he was having an intelligent conversation. "They'll probably keep it with the musical instruments. Or near sea talismans, don't you agree?"  
  
"...Um... yes?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"I don't see why we need a FLUTE anyway. What are we doing, starting a band?" James asked, deciding to be blunt.  
  
"We could call it 'The AMULET,'" Sirius agreed, also being extraordinarily blunt.  
  
"Oh!" Peter finally caught on. "I mean, yes, I'll find one," Peter smiled. All the other mauraders held back applause and a lot of comments that were drilling through their minds. They all just hoped he didn't ask what they'd be using it for. He never seemed to understand that when fighting the dark arts and DADA knowledge was helpful. Remus was their DADA expert, but Voldemort had one too, though no one was quite sure who it was.  
  
James stared out the window as the discussion continued. His new lead had been extremely hard to get. He had done a lot of favors for it, under an anonymous name of course. It wasn't exactly going to be a walk in the park either. He would have to go as a stag for this to work. James nearly laughed. If someone had told him back in his fifth year that he'd be working against evil and using a trick he wasn't supposed to know, he'd have laughed. 'Isn't that just as bad?' he would have mocked. 'This trick is fer playin around.' However, he'd also used it for sneeking around so it shouldn't have been too hard to hear. They had been popular at Hogwarts, chick magnets no doubt, but he looked back at those days with regret. 'If it hadn't been for Lilly,' James thought. 'I'd almost certainly have became a Death Eater. Not a minion, but still evil.' He shook his head. 'I changed,' he reminded himself. 'Not just for her, but for me.'  
  
One day he'd just woken up, listened to what his friends were saying, and bailed. They'd followed and he'd explained that he didn't feel like himself. Sirius had suggested picking on Snape. But James had just stared back at them, 'that's the problem,' he'd sighed. 'That doesn't feel like ME anymore.' They'd stared at him in conusion, but them Remus smiled. 'You mean you don't want to pick on him anymore?' Remus had asked. 'No,' James had answered. 'I'm saying I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Our housemates believe us to be heroes but... I don't feel like much of a hero.' Remus had nodded, but Sirius looked completely confused.  
  
'What are you talking about!' Sirius had yelled. 'We're standin up ta the Slytherins!'  
  
'No,' James had answered. 'We're doing to them, what everyone is afraid they'll do to us. I don't feel like a hero, I feel like a bully. And that's not who I want to be.'  
  
'Come on! Snape's a git! He deserves it!' Sirius spat.  
  
'Yeah, but we don't. Sirius, you're the one I expected to understand me. You always have.'  
  
'...I get you... I guess we can give it a try. No picking on anyone... but we can still prank, right?'  
  
'Lemme tell you, we can prank the fuck out of this school. But no one gets hurt, okay?'  
  
'I'm in,' Sirius agreed.  
  
'Me too!' Peter wailed.  
  
'Bout time you guys came around,' Remus smirked. 'Yeah, I'm in.'  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hmm?" James snapped out of his daydream and started over at Lilly.  
  
"It's been four hours," Lilly beamed. "She made it."  
  
James breathed a sigh of relief. If they apperated now then they'd get there with two minutes to spare. He stood up and Lilly was already welcoming people to stay until the Order meeting and have all the cookies they wanted. By the time he grabbed Kira's skates Lilly was waiting by the door. He smiled and they headed out towards the stable where they could apperate safetly.  
  
"And remember," Fred stated. "We gotta get to the top of the volcano. We'll have to do that after lunch." Kira and George nodded. The volcano was in the ball pit. You had to find a way over and then grab one of the four ropes. Then it was a hard climb up a brown cone that was made from playplace mats, slippery, heavily padded, but a pain to climb. An every ten minutes an eruption of balls came out the top. It wouldn't hurt anyone, but no one was able to stay on during an eruption as the volcano would shake. Once you reached the top you got three tickets. Then you could try and get into the swinging tunnel. It was made of the same material as the volcano. After that they weren't sure, but that was half the fun.  
  
"How do we do that?" Kira asked.  
  
"I dunno," Fred shrugged. "Never seen it done."  
  
"Oh, and tomorrow is introduction day. They're hoping the newbies stay longer. So we're gonna be split up-"George started.  
  
"What?" Kira interrupted, horror struck.  
  
"Yeah, I don like it either. They split everybody up into groups a trees and-"  
  
"Threes," George corrected.  
  
"Right, and each group plays a game called 'introduction.' Then that group joins another group,"  
  
"So on and so fourth until all five-"  
  
"Six this year, mate."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Three, three, three, three, three," George pointed to groups of three and then to their own group. "Three."  
  
"Oh, okay then. When everyone is introduced, that is after we all make name tags. Then the younger kids who stay are shown around by the older ones. You'll get your cubby after that."  
  
"Cubby?" Kira asked.  
  
"Trust me," Fred smiled.  
  
"Oh! Mum is starting a health food kick!" George suddenly remembered. "Percy started it! Said he read that sumthin did sumthin when you eat if for one day a week. I wasn't exactly lisnin."  
  
"Who is? That's awful," Fred kicked at nothing.  
  
"Strawberry smoothie," Kira nodded, knowing the words 'health food,' all too well. "That's okay cus my Mommy and Daddy, and Sirius, and God Daddy... well a lota people are meetin tonight so I'm gonna be with Cota, Harry, and Nevile. I'll tell him that I wanna make brownies."  
  
"He knows how?" Fred asked.  
  
"...Not really, but when he gives up he usually says 'this is stupid, I have a job, we can buy them,' " Kira mimicked.  
  
"Yay!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Yay!" George agreed.  
  
Kira smiled and Fred directed her gaze across the lawn and over to her parents. They waved goodbye and Kira trotted over with a huge smile. She'd survived a big step into being accepted in the normal world of witches and wizards; all thanks to two very special friends who never cared if she was different, just knew she needed help.  
  
*conch- A flute used as an amulet; told about in many legends of mermaids and sea people. It is usually a seashell that is enchanted and decorated by a magician, or mermaid, or sea person. It is used in defense against the dark arts.  
  
**** Eve: Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoetnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be at the rghit pclae. The rset can be a total mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh?  
  
Mike: That's just a fancy way of saying pardon my bad spelling, isn't it Eve?  
  
Eve: Yaeh... But it's ture and qitue lgocial.  
  
Mike: Yeah, but it is true and quite logical.. yep, I can read it.  
  
Eve: See  
  
Mike: You still need to work on spelling  
  
Eve: Damn  
  
Mike: Dman  
  
Eve: Enough.  
  
Mike: Kay. I'm gonna skew.  
  
Eve: Why must you always try to make it ryme?  
  
Mike: It's fun, and it makes you say 'poo.'  
  
Eve: Reviewers... complement.  
  
Mike: That's not fair!  
  
Eve: Reviewers Review! 


	57. So It Begins

This chapter ties almost everything together. Some things have been changed however. Sirius hasn't been James's secret keeper, he hasn't had one. You all know that Neville and Harry's birthdays match. Um... That's it I think, read on, endings coming up soon. Now comes crucial plot points and plot twists.  
  
Three days later Lilly was back at work and very uncomfortable with the nanny. The woman was very clean, orderly, yet it seemed she thought she had written every book on child care and knew everything. She seemed surprised whenever something happened off schedule. James outright hated her and had to spend more time with her than he pleased. He picked Kira up from school everyday and was able to spend an hour with his children before having to rush off again.  
  
Today was hectic. He apperated home, put Harry in the stroller, and dashed out the door. When he arrived at the kinderspell building he saw Kira and her two friends once again talking about a volcano and conspiring. Glancing at his watch he found he was late and trotted over. The twin's mother was sitting there reading a book. She looked up upon seeing James and smiled. He gave an embarrassed wave and manovered the stroller around the curb.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all, an' I see you've got your hands full today," Molly smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh, he's no trouble. Lilly got called away to a very important case and I said I'd take over," James explained, clearly out of breath. He let out a whistle and Kira spun around.  
  
"Daddy!" She cheered, skipping over and jumping into his arms. "Guess what we did today?" she asked her familiar question with the same joy as always.  
  
"Fought a dragon?" James asked, giving her a suspicious look. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that."  
  
"No, silly," Kira laughed. "Guess again," she prompted happily.  
  
"Thanks a lot Molly, I owe you," James nodded goodbye and headed down the street with Kira. "You defeated a troll?"  
  
"Nope, nope, guess again," Kira sang.  
  
"Hmm, you captured a leprechaun?"  
  
"Again, again, guess again," she chanted, spinning around in a routine he was sure she must have learned in ballet class.  
  
"Hmm, did you open Pandora's box? You know that's a bad idea."  
  
"You're silly," Kira giggled, shaking her head and skipping.  
  
"Hmm, I give up then. What did you do?" James asked with a look of deep intrigue.  
  
"I said you had to gueeeeessss," Kira sang, glancing back at her father with a proud smile.  
  
"Not going to let me give up today, are you?" James asked, reaching down to hold her hand as they crossed the street.  
  
"Maybe," Kira replied, glancing around as if she'd never seen anything on the street before.  
  
"Hmm, did you make something?" James asked. The game continued as the threesome traveled the long path home. It was finally revealed that Kira had made another craft -this one being a necklace- and that it was a gift for mommy. When they arrived home, Kira danced inside and was immediately stopped by Agatha, the nanny.  
  
"Calm down girl, you'd think there waz nothing but hot air in that 'ead of yourz,' she scolded, placing her hands oh her hips and looking down her nose at Kira.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Brumhilda," Kira chanted that familiar phrase and stared up at the 'big boned' woman, with dark brown hair that was kept in a tight bun and graying slightly. Nothing about the woman held warmth, except her hot temper. She wore dark earth tones and thin rimmed glassed that Kira assumed was to enhance her vulture-like stare.  
  
"Evening, Ms. Brum'ilda," James greeted kindly as he shut the door.  
  
"Time for baby's nap!" Agatha announced taking Harry from the stroller.  
  
"Oh I can-" James started.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is my job and I do it well," Agatha interrupted and marched towards Harry's room. Part of Kira always wanted to run for the hills before her name could be barked, the other half -with the stronger, louder voice- told her to follow and make sure Harry wasn't handled too rough.  
  
James stood feeling quite out of place, even within the very walls of his own home. Everything was spotlessly, almost obsessively clean, the T.V was off, all the kid's toys were in a storage compartment instead of littered all around the house where he felt they should be, and instead of gleeful cheers and the smell of sugar cookies, he heard silence and smelt vinegar and mothballs.  
  
"...Trinidy?" He tried. The fairy flittered quickly to him and bowed majestically.  
  
"Hello," She greeted.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" James asked.  
  
"Not to complain, but that 'nanny' of yours is a real hard arse," Trinidy announced, not bothering to lower her voice as Agatha always ignored her anyway. "I'd just go to the forest palace and stay with Silva, but I'm not gonna leave Kira alone with her." She added more of a loathing sound to the word 'her.'  
  
"You're a good friend," James laughed. "And I know she's a pain in the arse, but she's well respected as the best."  
  
"Best what?"  
  
"Good question," James nodded as his eyes fell upon the children's schedule. When they ate, when they slept, when they used the bathroom, even when they played was on a schedule. James also noticed that Kira was made do chores. Considering she was probably no older than two, this unnerved James.  
  
Trinidy saw his gaze and nodded. "She seems to think they can be trained towards a schedule."  
  
"Maybe I'll take Kira somewhere for the day, since I'm home anyway," James nodded. "You're welcome to come."  
  
"Get her out of here. I'll fly for the forest; the baby can't be helped but 'should' be asleep for an hour," Trinidy stated as if it were a life or death situation. James started to laugh, but then saw the fairy was serious. He nodded his head and called Kira for a quick escape.  
  
An hour later Kira and James returned from a night of things that shall never be mentioned to Lilly and did include a Peppertot, a librarian, and a donkey. James had noticed a few odd traits in his daughter that he'd never noticed before. She wasn't exactly acting strange, but he did notice something a tad odd. She floated. It was very slight, but noticeable. James asked her about it and she replied that it had just happened. They'd been trying to reach something above a volcano and she'd just risen off the ground.  
  
"Did anyone see?" James asked, trying not to sound urgent.  
  
"No, I don't think so, daddy," Kira replied lightly. "...Is something wrong? All ANGELS can do that."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"There was an older one there... two older ones and they could float," Kira stated. James had forgotten how much he still had yet to learn about the ANGEL project.  
  
"How high?" He asked, trying to see if floating determined power.  
  
"Higher than me," Kira replied. "They used it to do some cool tricks."  
  
James nodded. If Voldemort was in cahoots with Takai, then they'd probably encounter one of his Angels. Frank had yet to return and explain why Kira was so special, if some of the reports explained that there were others. Kira also admitted that whenever she was scared her forehead hurt and her eyes changed. James tried to be supportive, but the rest of their outing was spent with his mind racing around. When they both returned, the nanny looked unamused. James smiled as best he could and Kira hid behind him.  
  
"Pleasant evening?" she asked James in a growl-like tone or sarcasm.  
  
"Er, yes, yes it was," James replied, almost defiantly.  
  
"Well then wash up, yer group should be here soon enough," she stated, never easing up on her glare. Kira and James looked at each other, but the nanny's behavior was never consistent for twenty-four hours. "I've 'ad the 'ot water runnin so..." James and Kira could not hear her words as she retreated down the hall, instead they headed for the hall bathroom.  
  
"...Scared the pants of that mime, didn't we?" James laughed, suddenly reminded of making the mime scream.  
  
"I never heard someone scream that way!" Kira giggled. They continued their conversation and James lifted her up to the sink and turned on the water. Distracted by their conversation, neither one noticed the steam billowing out of the faucet as Kira's hands reached closer and closer.  
  
"I do believe he's quitting. Shame, I enjoyed seeing him try to actually climb the imaginary ladder in an escape attempt," James bit his lip as he reflected upon the good-old twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Ahh!," Kira shrieked as the water hit her skin. "Daddy!"  
  
James was yanked back into reality and before his head could clear his body was trying to react. He pulled her away and looked at the sink. The water had stopped and there was an ice sickle hanging out of the faucet. The ice traveled down the piped and an eerie groaning sound was soon heard. The pipes soon burst and both father and daughter let out a scream.  
  
Kira's forehead shone and she tried to block the water. This water as well turned to ice. James was able to get Kira out of the room as the water reached his ankles. Higher and higher the water quickly rose as the spell on the pipes was that if no water reached the faucet, then to push more out. This prevented clogs extremely well but served as a curse in this unlikely situation. So did the spell preventing the water from leaving the bathroom.  
  
* Thirty minutes later. *  
  
The door bell rang and James called out an invitation to his friends. Sirius had already been sent an owl so he knew what was going on, and brought a camera. He hurried down the hallway, jumped in front of the bathroom door and snapped a picture.  
  
"Nice," James laughed, he'd been expecting that.  
  
"That's one for the order news letter," Sirius grinned, shoving the camera into his pocket as Remus arrived. The scene before his eyes came as quite the surprise. James was up to his knees is ice that looked like a tidal wave had frozen. Chunks of it had been blasted away, but it was taking a while.  
  
"Hmm," Remus hmmed. "Out of all the things I've seen you get yourself into."  
  
"I just barely repaired the pipe, it's hard to do through ice, give me some credit," James replied; he was still smiling and that threw a giant hint to his two friends as to how this had happened.  
  
"Nanny didn't help you?" Remus asked, blasting away some of the ice in the hallway.  
  
"She's a Squib," James growled.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Off scaring Kira and ignoring me I suppose," James sighed. "Someone go find Kira, poor kid must be scared out of her mind."  
  
Remus turned to look for Kira as Sirius dove into the ice room and began blasting away, pretending to be in his own little war. Remus knew two facts: Sirius would never intentionally hit James and James was too good to let himself be hit by Sirius. So he figured they'd be okay. He searched the bottom floor of the house and that revealed no one except Harry, faking sleep. He 'woke up' when Remus entered the room and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Hey there," Remus greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Kra?" Harry asked, looking around.  
  
"That's who I'm looking for," Remus assured him. "Your dad should be free any time now."  
  
He left the room, and headed upstairs. He checked Kira's room, all the cupboards, the dumbwaiter, and the bath room. She was nowhere in sight. He looked in Cota's room, sure that she'd be in there, but she was still missing. Discouraged, he headed back down stairs when he heard a noise from the kitchen. Opening the door revealed a large muscular woman in her fifties. Remus's eyes became automatically half-lidded as the woman did not impress him in the least. As a woman or a human being  
  
"Hello," he greeted sourly.  
  
"Yes? Who are yuz?" The beast of a woman asked.  
  
"Ah, you must be the proclaimed nanny," Remus nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, who, be, you?" She repeated in a huff.  
  
"I, be, Remus, Lupin. James, knows, me, well," Remus replied mockingly. He shook his head and tried to be his cheerful self, but the idea of a woman like that 'scaring' his goddaughter greatly displeased him.  
  
"Very well, but make sure yuz all keep it down, ze baby is asleep for fifteen more minutes."  
  
"Fascinating," Remus said in his usual voice, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"That girl is hiding somewhere, nasty little thing."  
  
Remus left the kitchen and went to check on James's progress. He found that the war raged on and that Sirius had slid into a trap and was trying to find out exactly how he'd done that.  
  
"D'ya find her?" James asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"No," Remus replied, blasting away a chunk of ice as it teetered above James's head. Sirius managed to get free and slid to the door, spinning and sitting up as he did. "Hello, ice master," Remus greeted.  
  
"Ya can't find her?" Sirius ignored his comment.  
  
"I'll find her, but her room has a secret passageway and a balcony that is hard to reach, remember?" Remus asked, leaning over to meet Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Call her name from the front room, if you don't see her in two minutes then she's not up there," James instructed. Remus nodded and left the two to continue their battle. Peter was watching T.V as Sirius and James were violent in their war and he was afraid of being hurt.  
  
"I already tried calling her," he stated as Remus walked in the room.  
  
"They're not going to hit you, go help," Remus instructed him, feeling like the only adult in the house other than James, who was still up to his knees in ice. Peter scampered off to go help and Remus headed outside. The April air was humid and thick. It would definitely rain soon. The grass was green again and the leaves were back on the trees. Lilly's flowers were blooming beautifully and the air was warm.  
  
He looked up the hill to see a landscape of wildflowers sloping down it. He turned towards the tree again and remembered the tree house. He climbed up the rope ladder and into the first room. It was larger than he'd expected and had many toys littered across the floor. There was even a strange fireplace in the center that was burning a pink flame. Around it were toadstools and a box labeled marshmallows.  
  
Remus smiled at the sight, now understanding how Kira made strawberry smores. The pink flame explained everything. Chalkboards covered the walls and had been decorated by Kira and a few by James and Lilly. Kira had drawn a picture of Candy, Gyriph, and Patrick. She'd drawn a picture of her family and a picture of the order group. On another wall, one he hadn't seen on first glance and was hidden, was a picture of a girl. A girl with cables coming out of her arm and was bound by strange metal devices. She stared forward transfixed and had long black hair.  
  
Remus was surprised by the detail in the drawing, even if Kira had taken a lot of art classes. This was better than all her other drawings. There was writing under it. "Sora." Remus looked at the drawing again. In the background were eyes and another picture of Sora, this one was screaming. A shudder traveled up Remus's spine and he turned away from the drawing that must have been Kira's worst nightmare. He heard a whimpering sound and headed towards it.  
  
He entered the next room. There he found Kira, huddled in one corner. She was hiding behind a bean bag chair. He pushed the chair away and sat on it.  
  
"Kira?" He asked, seeing that she was shivering. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
Kira sniffed and looked up at him. Her forehead was glowing and in the center was a strange crystal tear drop. Remus stared at it in wonder as the image from the book on the Volucris came to life. She saw his gaze and cowered again.  
  
"I didn't mean to," she whimpered. "The water burned and then I..."  
  
"It's okay," Remus shook his head and kneeled down in front of her. "You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I really didn't mean to," she cried.  
  
"It's alright, really, it's fine," Remus laughed slightly, trying to comfort her and realized she had tightly folded her arms around herself as is they hurt. "What happened to your-" he stopped as he saw what it was. The nanny had put oven mitts over her hands and taped them on. They reached her elbows and he could see ice on them. "Come on, sweetheart," Remus took her in his arms and traveled out of the tree house.  
  
"Hello, there," Alice greeted as she neared him.  
  
Remus looked up the path to see both Alice and Dumbledore strolling down. He nodded and set Kira down, she hid behind him. Alice's first sign that something was wrong, was the look on Remus's face. She'd never seen him even frown when around his God-daughter, now he was scowling. Kira was hiding, something she usually only did when she was hurt and didn't want to go to the doctor.  
  
"Err, um, hello there, Kira," Alice tried, no response let alone the small whimper.  
  
"Something happen?" Dumbledore asked, not letting any emotion show. The child was crying and Remus looked incredibly pissed, for all he knew, James and Lilly were dead.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry," Kira shuddered and sunk to the ground.  
  
"It's alright," Remus assured her. "I just need to 'chat' with your nanny."  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Alice asked, she'd also had trouble with her nanny. Bad agency.  
  
"Inside you'll find James -probably up to his shins in ice," Remus began. "Compliments of Kira. That is not even a grain of sand on the beach that is the real problem. You see," He turned around and picked Kira up. "The nanny thought it best to punish the small child that is my God-daughter, for her accident, by torturing her."  
  
"I was not 'torturing' zhe child. Her 'ands froze zhe water! Zey're dangerous! She could kill her brozher!" The nanny objected, coming outside. Kira's eyes doubled in size and her pupils shrunk at that idea she tried to head back into the tree house, but was stopped by Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," she whimpered, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
James came outside, took one look from Remus and Kira, to the nanny. "You're fired."  
  
"But, I can ezplain!" She shrieked.  
  
"So can I. You think my daughter is dangerous. I told you to leave her alone and send word to Sirius. Instead, you hunt her down, grab her, and tape gloves to her already freezing hands. You're fired," he announced joyously.  
  
"Your wife hired me, Mr. Potter," The nanny began.  
  
"And she agrees to fire you," Lilly stated, appearing behind Alice and very unamused.  
  
"I called Lil-"Peter stopped and noticed his comment was no longer needed.  
  
"Since this was a probation period you are not entitled to a two weeks notice, as written in your contract."  
  
The nanny made no come back, she stormed inside and was greeted by Sirius, who was already handing her her suitcase. But would she remember it? No. James shot out a memory charm and erased the woman's memory. She left without much more than an inkling that she'd been fired because of an accident.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Kira and saw the jewel on her forehead. From Sirius's ramblings while Lilly was trying to free Kira, he learned that the pipes had frozen all the way down at her slight touch. Lilly was trying to pour warm water on the gloves so the ice would melt, but was having slow progress. She was afraid to heat the water too much because of what had happened earlier. James sent word to Cota, via the fireplace and then went to go check on Harry.  
  
It was at that moment, that Frank stumbled in. The room went silent and all eyes were upon him. He looked tired and weather beaten. His clothes, usually neat and organized, were ripped and faded. His glasses were broken and taped on the side, to look at him you'd suspect he'd been gone for years. Alice rushed to his side and James quickly pulled up a chair for him. After a few breaths he began to look normal. It was a while before he even began to resemble the man that he'd left as.  
  
He smoothed out his olive vest and straightened the white shirt underneath. He sat up and Alice flicked her wand a few times, helping to repair his clothes. Frank thanked her and then looked around the room, meeting each pair of eyes with grave importance. Cota and the rest of the order members filed in after a few minutes. They saw Frank and immediately entered the room, sliding into any available chair and immediately caught in the moment.  
  
"Kira, go to your room," Lilly and James chorused. Kira obeyed, just happy to have her hands ice free.  
  
"Go to Harry's room," Lilly called after her, thinking that to be a better idea. Her eyes never left Frank as she said this.  
  
"The unthinkable has happened," Frank began, his eyes staring fixedly on the floor in front of him and his hands slowly regaining strength and not hanging limply at his side. "I'd have never suspected it, but it's true and it makes such perfect sense."  
  
"Well... that's good, isn't it?" Peter squeaked, peeking out from between James and Sirius.  
  
"Not exactly," Frank shook his head and Peter retreated back behind his two friends. "At first I suspected that they knew of my presence, but then after a while they let their guard down and began acting normally. Then... I saw something you'd never expect to see around a Death Eater. A little girl."  
  
Gasps echoed throughout the room, eyes widened, jaws dropped, hair on the backs of necks stood on end. Had they just heard that? Frank took out a picture and held it up, another gasp.  
  
"...Tha-that's Kira?!" Peter exclaimed, peeking forward even more.  
  
"It's not Kira," James barked at him, tired of the stupidity. The girl was small and given she was very pretty, but not Kira.  
  
"No name?" Sirius asked, elbowing Peter back as he was blocking the view.  
  
"No, she doesn't read off as an Angel and has eyes," Frank stated, handing the picture to Dumbledore. "Look closely, that's not Kira. The hair is different, lighter. She doesn't look as sweet and innocent, same eyes though."  
  
"The woman D.E we learned about... the one Voldemort favors. Could he and she be...?" Peter squeaked out the question.  
  
"No," Alice let out a gasp as if she'd just heard a great piece of gossip. "...Is it possible?"  
  
"It would confirm our suspicions," Frank nodded. "This girl is Voldemort's daughter."  
  
"But what about Takai? Have you learned anything new about his involvement?" James asked, trying to keep the conversation moving forward. Dumbledore was appreciative of this as he also liked the conversations to move and not dawn on one spot. The news was big, but it could be less important than other issues.  
  
"Well, they're creating an ANGEL. I don't know if it's younger or older than Kira. They've got a few ANGELs already, actually," Frank told everyone, folding his fingers and preparing for a lot of questions.  
  
"So why 'er they after Kira?" Hagrid asked. Most of the order was worried about the danger from the ANGELs. Leave it to good-old Hagrid to care more about a strange creature.  
  
"You see. The Volucris have the same blood types as us. Luckily, the blood Kira has is rare. So only James and Harry match it. James's blood is O+. It was given to Kira, as we all know, thus creating a rare blood type, as Kira had originally had Lilly's blood type, which was common in Volucris."  
  
"Why not simply make another ANGEL using those types of blood?" Alice questioned.  
  
"Because they don't have any O+ Volucris blood," Frank stated gently. "And the Volucris blood they gave to Kira was all used up on her," he added. "The best they could do was make a copycat, like Noname. Never as powerful as an ANGEL and they want the best."  
  
"Well, they took some of James's blood at the lab. Why not just use that blood in another ANGEL?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because blood can refuse another blood. James's O+ blood is universal. So Kira's body accepted it." Frank stated. "They don't have any ANGELs with O+ blood."  
  
"I read a report that said Takai could make a child up to the age of three into an ANGEL. He's practiced and is able to make more than just a copycat that way. But why use humans instead of something with more adaptable blood?" James questioned.  
  
"They wanted to see if it could be accomplished," Frank explained, turning to face James. "Say, Voldemort's daughter is hurt. They can turn her into an ANGEL. Kira wasn't meant to be his daughter, but rather protect his daughter. That's why he took so much care in the way she looks. There are a lot of powerful species they could have tampered with, but they chose something human, so his daughter would have a companion. Now, Voldemort is ticked off because we have his weapon and the Death Eaters want his daughter to take its place!"  
  
"Why not just create another ANGEL, if they can just take any child?" Lilly asked, feeling very protective over her daughter and hating the idea that the Death Eater's opinion was that if the first ANGEL escaped their torture they'd just use their leader's daughter.  
  
"Because Kira has all the power," Frank sighed and turned towards Lilly. "Voldemort's daughter has a lot of power too, so she's the only replacement. She's the only one with purple eyes, too. If you're going to make the perfect weapon -one that can move around people and chill them to the bone, and at the same time intrigue them- she has to be beautiful."  
  
"Kira's eyes change. All the time they get a new feature it seems." James nodded as he stared at the picture. The girl was beautiful, a surprising aspect of Voldemort's daughter. She looked different from Kira. Even lighter hair and a strange... mysterious quality to her young face. It might have been the camera angle though, he wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes, the Volucris legend said that the royals had amazing eyes that showed their power," Remus stated, being the Volucris expert in the group as he'd read and studied every book on them that he could get his hands on.  
  
"So why exactly are we lucky she has a rare blood type? Doesn't that just link her to Voldemort?" Cota asked.  
  
"It makes her special," Frank explained. "She has more power and Voldemort is less likely to try and..." he looked at Lilly nervously. No one wanted to talk about their child's possible death.  
  
"You keep mentioning blood acceptance and rejection. What blood type does Voldemort's daughter have that would make her need Kira's... err, want Kira's blood?" Cota asked.  
  
"O positive," Frank stated ominously.  
  
"Dear God," Alice sighed, taking her husband's hand into her own and stroking it gently.  
  
Lilly clasped James's hand as the realization washed over them. Voldemort was apparently a caring father. If not that then he at least took pride in what was his. He wasn't going to quietly allow them to torture his child, his property. So he'd go after Kira. He'd go after-  
  
"They know," Sirius whispered, fully understanding why the news was so grave.  
  
"Huh?" Peter asked.  
  
"The Death Eaters want Kira. We've had contact with Death Eaters on mutual ground, say the reunion. They'll know who has Kira," Sirius stared at his best friend's face and saw a deep understanding. He could give them Kira, or become a main target.  
  
"T-that's not too big," Alice tried. "I mean, we all have different houses so that any rumors of where we live will be directed towards those houses instead of our real ones."  
  
"Yeah, but if they really want to find us, they will," James shook his head, not prepared to listen to a silver lining of false hopes. He knew what he needed to do and he was prepared to do it. 


	58. Daughter of Mine

James Potter stared out his window and watched his two children play. The dream from the night's sleep was still fresh in his mind and playing like some theatrical performance where he was watching from the seats. He saw Kira, dressed in a blue dress and dancing. At first his mind told him it was a dream about her performance the week before, but that changed as the dance did. No longer was it cheery and fun, it had become desperate, like a fight.

The music blasted to tone of high-pitched, sad, eagerness that pounded into his heart and made his eyes start to water. More sounds joined the music and James realized that he was not alone in the theater. Lilly was by his side and staring at Kira as if she realized that the dance was pain she would always feel. James looked forward. He saw Voldemort and had nearly been shocked out of the dream. The Dark Lord stared forward with pride and then turned around to look at James.

"This thing you have grown to love... is mine," he explained almost casually.

"No," Lilly screamed. "She's not yours!" All around them the audience shot glares and told them to be quiet.

"Foolish woman," Voldemort shook his head as if amazed by the stupidity. "She is mine. Blood of my daughter created her."

"No, it was Volucris blood that-"Lilly spat, once again being told to 'shhh' by audience members.

"Then why does she look so much like my child?" Voldemort interrupted calmly, giving her a look that told he thought the entire conversation was obvious.

"All Volucris are..." Lilly stopped, not prepared to tell that monster that his daughter was beautiful.

"Yes?" Voldemort prompted her to go on.

"Enough of this!" James had heard enough. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the stage. "Kira," he called. "Time to go, baby." The music turned even more threatening and he felt that unless she heard him, she'd die. "Kira!"

He was thrown to the side by a Death Eater and all around him audience members were rising in their seats, telling him to be quiet. He tried to get up, but they joined the Death Eater in holding him down, telling him he was ruining the show and that he should have more respect for someone's child. James tried to fight them off and then saw something strange.

His son. Harry was in the front row, watching the dance. James called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear. Kira was in danger, but no one would help; she was all alone in a world of suffering, and there was nothing he could do. Voldemort was approaching the stage. No, he was approaching Harry. Kira screamed and Lilly leapt forward. Voldemort fired Avada Kedavra, and hit Lily instead of Harry as she threw herself in front of him.

James heard the scream before he realized it was his own. He struggled to get free and watched as his son seemed to age. On the stage, Kira was aging as well. They were teenagers in an instant and became clouded, but he still knew who they were even if he couldn't see their faces. He suddenly became aware that Kira's dance became crafty and almost violent, but he could still feel her there. Harry watched the dance with disgust and anger.

He leapt onto the stage and they began fighting each other. Lily's body laid bloody and forgotten as the two fought. Kira's movements were trained and easy, she could have killed him, but she didn't. Harry lashed out with the rage of someone fighting for revenge. Kira seemed to do everything she could to piss him off even more.

"Stop it!" James yelled. "Stop it! Stop it, you're siblings! You need each other!"

They stopped and turned towards him as if surprised. Then Harry fell as Voldemort shot out another Avada Kedavra. Kira lunged at him and strings suddenly held her back. Tears streamed down her face and then her eyes changed, her mouth opened in a 'O' that told of her pain. The strings made her dance, made her act, made her do their will. James looked up to see the puppet master, and saw no one, except the two pairs of four sticks, shaped like x's, with the name Takai burned into them.

Shortly after the strings grabbed her, Kira faded and became a monster. Dumbledore leapt from the audience and killed the monster, having arrived too late to see that it was Kira. The beast turned back into her as it died, and Dumbledore disappeared. James broke free and jumped to the stage.

His entire family lay dead at his feet. Voldemort stood next to his daughter, watching placidly. James hugged his wife in pure horror and tears streamed easily down his face. He turned towards his son. The lifeless body of a person he knew only as his baby. Then to Kira, who looked to be in the most pain of all. James shook uncontrollably and wanted nothing more than to die.

His world was gone, his children turned back to their correct ages, but still they were gone. Blood washed over the stage and James cried out to God. He begged him to make everything right again. The audience rose up and burst into applause, seemingly unaware of the man who'd lost everything. James was covered in blood and sobbing, a broken shell of what he used to be. Voldemort turned towards him and – ROAR!

James had awoken to his gryphon alarm clock. Lilly had been asleep next to him, everyone was safe. He now watched his children closely. They seemed to be best friends. So why would he see them fighting? James shook his head and let his eyes travel across the landscape. The green field, the stream, the forest, it all seemed less beautiful after the dream.

"James? Is something wrong?" Lilly asked, coming beside him and gripping his shoulders gently.

"Just a bad dream," James told her, also trying to convince himself.

"You as well? I guess Frank's news hit hard," Lilly sighed sleepily. James was slightly comforted by this and headed out to the living room, where he saw Cota, looking very tired.

"Not you too," James crossed over to him, followed closely by Lilly.

Cota looked up at them; their tired expressions told that they had also had an uneasy night. His dream had started out very well. He was driving a Muggle sports car with two Victoria's Secret models and going pretty fast. He was –strangely enough- going to his parent's home. He got here and his mother walked out, looking very tense and sad.

She explained that Voldemort had attacked James, and Lilly, and Kira, and Harry. The supermodels were gone and suddenly he was standing on a burning plot of land and... Cota shook his head, not wanting to relive the dream in his waking hours. He'd had to take a class on dream analysis during his years at school, so he'd been able to figure out that the dream was just worry that he was too immature to help when the time came.

The two supermodels were just hormones, duh. The car was a sign that deep, deep down he didn't think Patrick was dependable and fast enough if it came to a life or death situation. Or, they had also been taught to not look at the item as what it was. The sports car was young, red, and fast, maybe it was Patrick. The death was simply worry. They had been given extremely unsettling news.

Lilly had seen Voldemort just waltzing into her house. She'd fought alongside James, but they both fell. Cota was guarding Kira and Harry, but he met the same fate. Harry was killed; Kira was taken, having to be dragged past the bodies of her dead family. They were all on edge.

Every tap, creak, chirp, snap, pop, lurch, and bang made them jump. Their home no longer seemed safe. James looked at the two and smiled slightly. They returned his look with that of bewilderment and nervousness.

"What?" Lilly finally asked.

"I almost thought it would be a big conflict," James began. "But it looks like not one of us dreamt the option of letting them take Kira."

"Hell no!" Cota exclaimed. "Meaning no disrespect my Lord, Milady," he added quickly.

"At ease, Cota," Lilly smiled. "I think we're all taking an easy day, no one slept much."

"Agreed," James nodded. He'd asked Frank what age Voldemort's daughter was, he said she was two. That meant Voldemort would be very desperate to get Kira this year, but unless Takai found a way to make a child older than three into an ANGEL, Kira would be safe in a year.

He'd had to explain to Dumbledore what had happened with Kira's hands as well last night. That had been a hard discussion as he'd spent the entire time trying to convince Albus that it was nothing. He'd called Kira down to reenact the event, but she was hiding and had just begun apologizing. She was scared. She'd been hurt really badly when the nanny had said she was a danger to Harry.

There was a knock at the door and all three of them found their wands in their hands and that they were standing in attack position. Lilly had even raised her wand, ready for a quick strike. Cota found himself standing in front of both James and Lilly, fearing his dream would become reality. Lilly- realizing her children were in the back yard- ran for the kitchen as Cota and James moved in for a kill.

"Don't fire," Remus called. "I come in peace!"

James, feeling rather foolish, quickly opened the door and cheerfully invited him in. Cota backed out into the kitchen and told Lilly what was going on. Kira ran into the room, hearing 'Get in the house! Quick!' being yelled by her mommy. Lilly had grabbed Harry before telling Kira to go. Remus grabbed Kira on her mad dash towards the stairs and received a kick in the jaw for it.

"Ow," he shook his head as Kira realized who she'd kicked.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Kira exclaimed.

"Good kick," Remus stretched his jaw and set her on the couch. "I thought you lot would be a bit testy today."

"And yet, here you are," James reminded him, as if saying he deserved the kick and no one would argue that.

"Yet here I am. Might I add that Kira should be signed up for soccer/football?" (Depending on the country you're in)

"...I know, but they said she's too small," James stated as Lilly, Harry, and Cota entered the room in a calm, orderly fashion. (It could happen.).

"Well, back to why I came," Remus smiled. "James, Cota, you should be heading to work and school. Lilly, you and Harry should be going to work and Kira-"

"You came to make sure we did the same thing we do everyday?" James interrupted, confused.

"No, I came to pick up Kira. There's someplace I want to take her today that I think will help with the ice problem."

Every member of the Potter household stared at him in confusion. They had planned on taking an 'I'm freaked out' day. James would- of course- be re-wording that sentence when he wrote the letter explaining why Cota was not in class.

"In all respect, we were just going to have a day off," James explained, he knew his friend would understand that he needed a day off.

"I understand, but Kira has said nothing except good things about school, and I think being with her friends might be a good choice," Remus stated, giving James a look that explained it would be best for Kira to be having fun while they met with their order group and found a course of action.

"I don't know," Lilly bit her lip. She didn't like the idea of going all the way to Alice and Frank's house and leave Kira at the school.

"...I...I wanna go," Kira spoke, peeking her head over a pillow. She knew the look that was on Remus's face, it told that he didn't think this was going to be a child friendly meeting and that nothing would get done if she went. Besides, what was she supposed to tell Fred and George if she didn't show up?

James turned and looked at her. Things were getting tight and Voldemort was attacking more and more. He wasn't sure about leaving her by herself, even if it was at a school. Lilly wasn't too sure about it either, but then again, she might be safer at a random kinderspell building than at the meeting house. Cota knew better than to have an opinion on that matter, He loved little Kira, but if his opinion opposed James's or Lilly's on such a crucial matter, it would be hard for them all to get along as well. Instead he told himself that James and Lilly would know better than he did.

"Well, if you want to go," James nodded his head, slowly and tried to convince himself that he'd made the right choice, though adding 'ask your mother' was hard to resist. Kira nodded and within an hour she was skating behind Remus. They had been at it for a while and she was getting scared as the entire path was underground and had been so for the last fifteen minutes.

Remus walked along the tunnel as if he did it everyday. Though, the truth was that he'd learned about the place he was heading to from another werewolf. He had explained that there were stores and an underground community entirely for 'special' souls. He'd visited once before and was appalled at the sight of a school. He'd always wanted there to be a school for the exceptional few, but the children looked rather gloomy and most admitted that they hated it down there.

The werewolves had no room to run, the books were all old, there was no Quidditch team, and all pets were banned as they might get eaten. Remus picked Kira up as he walked past the fifteen foot cast iron fence that separated the school grounds, from the town. The kids on the other side of the fence stared at her with increasing worry. Was she doomed to attend the school already?

She didn't look like a freak yet. Remus tried his best to look confident. The werewolves could sense what he was and he knew that during his years at Hogwarts he'd have given his right hand for some kind of sign that everything would be alright. A girl shuddered under a dead tree and watched a group of students playing something like tennis and basket ball combined. She was a 'gift' or a child with the ability to see into the future, heal wounds, and a few other things. However, most of them lost that ability and were left feeling empty.

Remus watched her and she turned towards him, her eyes locking onto Kira. He stopped, thinking she could sense another soul who'd been through torture and turned out okay. However, they girl's eyes grew wide and she turned away, burying her head in her hands and crying.

"She doesn't deserve that!" the girl screamed.

Remus was more than a bit surprised by that reaction and looked down at Kira, who looked thoroughly confused. Remus shook his head and went to leave, but Kira stayed.

"What don't I deserve?" she asked.

The girl on the other side of the fence looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Your fate," she answered. "You'll break, I can see it."

"Break?" Kira asked; ignoring Remus's attempts to make her keep walking.

"Yes. You see. The students of this school are forced to hide. If You-Know-Who ever found us... we know our fate. It hurts to acknowledge, but it's true. We live on, but you..."

"Do you mean I'm gonna..." Kira's eyes shimmered with fear and Remus tried once more to pull her along and away from the rude girl.

"Let's go, Kira," Remus pleaded.

"Worse," the girl answered in a low hiss. "You love and trust a lot of people. One of them will break your heart. He is a betrayer."

"These are dark times," Remus interrupted. "There are betrayers everywhere."

"Yes, there are. Even you?" She asked, turning a cold stare onto Remus and glowering fiercely.

"No!" Remus growled.

"Sure...Then, who's the betrayer? Name him," the girl ordered.

"Him?" Remus asked. Gifts usually were not as blunt in their clues as they could not alter what was meant to come.

"Yes. And it's not who you think, either. The one who betrays this girl the most is right under your nose."

"We can handle with whatever happens," Remus replied stiffly.

"Come on, take a guess! Is it her father? Will he betray her?"

"Never. I'm sorry you hate where you are, who you are, and what you are. But you have no right to lash out at an innocent child. I know what it is like to be a freak, but I'm mature enough to accept it!" With that, Remus turned around and away from the girl, waiting for her to shout some parting insult.

"...I'm sorry you hurt so much," Kira said; her voice a perfect mixture of concern and depression.

The girl looked slightly shocked by this and walked closer. Remus turned around and stared at Kira in amazement.

"...You really are sorry, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"There are many people who don't deserve their lot in life. It's not fair to tell them to accept it. It's not fair to tell them to look at the bright side. It's just not fair, until someone finds out how to make it bearable, it's simply unfair," Kira spoke the words that had been building in her mind since the moment she'd fallen asleep in the Potter house and learned what had happened to her was wrong.

Remus felt a tear on his cheek and smiled at Kira. She'd said the words he'd been thinking his entire life as a werewolf. No words of inspiration, no bull, plain and simple it wasn't fair. The girl smiled and saw the look in Remus's eyes. He felt the same thing she was feeling. They all needed someone to just tell them it was okay to be pissed off about what had happened to them, without trying to make it seem like it would get better. It wasn't fair, but it was bearable.

"Kira... I wish I could tell you the name of your betrayer. I can't do that, but I can tell you that it's gonna hurt. It's gonna burn. You'll watch your betrayer leave the scene and you're going to cry," she paused. "But little Kira, eyes of amethyst, you're a phoenix. Be happy now and make the most out of every moment and know you're not going to be where you were destined to die."

"I... I don't understand," Kira admitted.

"I just want you to know that you will not die in that lab you fear so much. Do you hear me? You- will- not- die- there," she said the words with a promising stare and small smile. She could see a wall of fear disappearing from Kira. The lab would not take her; she wouldn't die alone and scared in some torture chamber.

"Why are you telling her this?" Remus asked, feeling angered by the girl that would tell such daunting news to a small child that would not die for many, many years.

"I didn't ask for this 'gift.'" The girl sighed. "I can't control it, but I didn't want what I saw to be a giant shock to her, she doesn't deserve that."

"...You're loosing your power, that's why it's so strong," Remus nodded, understanding that she wanted to do whatever she could to help, before she lost what made her special.

"Yes, I'm not the one who is supposed to have the 'sight' yet. It took me six years at this school to learn that and I won't miss it, either. I've been through enough to write a book."

"You can't tell when this even will happen, can you?" Remus asked.

"Might not be for a hundred years," the girl caught on that he was trying to comfort Kira, and she felt it wasn't her place to disagree. A bell chimed and the students began heading inside for class. The girl looked at Kira one last time and turned to leave. No wonder people hated her kind. She usually had such bad news as it was the loudest. This girl probably hated her.

"Wait," Kira called after her and Remus's stomach churned as he was not ready to listen again about Kira's future doom. "You never told me you're name, but you know mine."

The girl smiled again.

"Veronica." And with that she turned and entered the gloomy doors of her school.


	59. Movign On

Kira looked at the strange items arranged haphazardly on the shelves. She'd never seen anything like them before. There, lying on a crimson silk pillow, was a clear round ball said to be crystallized phoenix tears, inside was a brilliant flame. There was a bronze tag in front of it labeled in fancy calligraphy: Phoenix Egg. 700 gold galleons.

Kira turned to Remus and pulled at the hem of his cloak, "I thought you said Phoenix's couldn't be bought?"

Remus looked at the egg in surprise and seemed impressed. He nodded pleasantly at it, his eyes examining it as if it were another specimen he'd read about. "Well, the Phoenix usually chooses its owner and will not hatch until it is touched by someone it feels is worthy. If anyone else touches it they will be blasted away."

Kira took a step away from the egg, not in the mood to be blasted away. "Oh."

Remus let out a gentle laugh, "That's why it's such a big deal that Albus has one. They're very rare."

Kira nodded and went back to looking at the shelves. There were Remembralls and wands for Squibs, Pixi-dust (which Kira wanted to get for Trinidy.), Unicorn tails, Gryphon manes, and another hair that Kira didn't recognize, it shimmered light blue and was longer than she was tall. She felt it; it felt almost like the finest silk, instead of hair. It moved fluidly in her touch and she saw a sign that read: Volucris Hair. (One of the materials used in Invisibility cloaks) 500 gold galleons.

Kira stared in confusion; her daddy's cloak was not blue. There was a card next to it, but it was too difficult for Kira to read. She looked across the shelves of crystallized Dragon tears, werewolf muzzles, something called Fangrep, odd little marbles, fur shampoo with anti-allergy and flea protection, veela hair care products, sticky shoes (for those who float), even cloaks made of fireproof material. It must have been a specialty store. A bell chimed as an older witch with a shawl over her face entered through a beaded curtain, making Kira jump. The witch looked at her briefly before turning to Remus.

"Back again I see," she greeted mystically, as if she'd foreseen his return. "I didn't expect you for another few years."

Remus motioned Kira over to him and smiled lightly, "Yes, I believed your advice, but according to James, her father, she's floating already."

"Daddy told me that was okay!" Kira cried, stepping away from the two adults and staring up at them as if they'd just convicted her of murder.

"I'm not saying you're in trouble, I'm relaying a fact," Remus calmed her, waiting patiently as if he was teaching a class and waiting for a student to realize that the boggart wouldn't hurt them if they laughed at it.

The woman walked around the counter and bent over in front of Kira. She grabbed Kira's chin and forced her gaze upward. There she stared for what seemed like forever, and traced her thumb across Kira's forehead. She nodded and then released Kira and stood back as if examining a purebred dog she was thinking of buying.

Remus also stared, trying to see if it was obvious that Kira was a Volucris. Her hair was turning very golden, which made the cover story of her being Cota's daughter more convincing, the eyes stood out, but made her look like a child destined to be a model, like her 'daddy' could be. However, the witch seemed to see something more.

"Yes, great power this one has," she mumbled. "…strong."

"That's why we're here," Remus stated. "You see, her hands freeze water."

"Water? Yes, a natural fear," the witch nodded. "Many Volucris react strongly to fears."

Kira suddenly looked very surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"Volucris wings are not waterproof," the witch replied nonchalantly. "My great grandfather hunted the last of their kind. That's how I got that," she pointed to the blue hair. "I believe he wrote a book about it. Put it into the Voluvena Diaries."

"The what?" Kira asked.

The witch glanced over at Remus, "The best thing this girl can do is learn about what she is, yet you deny her that right?"

Remus merely sighed and answered, "She's about two… maybe three, and you want her to read something?"

The witch contemplated this before hurrying out of the room and behind the beaded curtain. Remus and Kira heard her rustling through boxes muttering 'never though that book would do me any good," every few minutes. After a while a loud "Ah ha!" was heard, followed by, "Here it is," and the witch emerged again from behind the curtain, carrying a large box.

The opened it to reveal many different fabrics of materials that Remus and Kira had never seen before. Then the witch clapped her hands and another box appeared, from inside the counter.

"Put your hands in the openings, deary, palms down, fingers spread," the witch instructed Kira, who obeyed after receiving a supportive look from Remus Kira felt a strange pulling and pressure on her hands, but after a few moments the witch shut the box and Kira yanked her hands out. "They'll be ready in two hours," the witch stated, promptly turning around and exiting through the beaded curtain, again.

Remus and Kira stood in shock for a few minutes, staring in the direction the witch had left in, before Remus finally spoke, "Uh, er… Right… I guess we can go look at the other shops if you want?"

Kira replied without blinking and only after a few seconds of staring bewilderedly at the curtain, "Uh, okay."

They left the shop and traveled down the stone path, window shopping. The tunnel was lit with a very strange light that came from glowing crystals in the ceiling. It gave the place the affect of almost being outside; though it would be outside on a stormy day. Kira and Remus entered a shop called Xenex, which was a thinner, taller building than most others as it seemed to shoot up at least four stories and continue past the top of the tunnel. The building had powder blue bricks that Kira couldn't explain as they shimmered like Indicolite.

Upon entering, Kira was confronted by bookshelves of Maplewood lining every wall and crammed with books. There were two other people in the shop, both trying to follow a very energetic Wizard who was bustling around the shop like a humming bird from flower to flower. The two customers seemed to be making quite an effort not to get ran over as the man would often climb up a ladder that was attached to the shelves, and kick off to begin rocketing to another shelf where he'd pull out a book, stare at it for a few second, put it back and then rocket to another shelf muttering,

"Must be careful with books, must get the perfect one. All are good, but some are perfect." Remus and Kira headed up the stairs to the next level, almost being run over by the ladder as they did.

On the next level, Remus found a map. It seemed the books were organized by some sort of system that was not understandable for the common person. The top floor, sixth floor, and the attic held very old books. The level below them held forbidden books, as did half of the fourth and all the other levels had everything else, organized into categories, but then everything became confusing as the books were not organized alphabetically in any way.

There were Centaur Star maps (For those with Centaur blood and a thirst for the wisdom of the sky.) Kira stared at them for a while and gave up, they didn't show her anything. Remus headed over to mock the new book of werewolf mindset. Opening the first page he let out a breathy grunt and turned the page, where he snapped the book shut and mumbled something about buying it so no one else would.

He let out a frustrated groan upon seeing five more copies of the book and slumped down into a chair against the wall to read and see if the book had any merit. Kira, knowing better that to ask Remus what was wrong as that was likely to throw him into a speech, climbed the stairs, hopping as she did and playing the game she's learned at school.

"Arthur Andrews ate an alligator's apple-" She sang, hopping up the stairs as she did.

"An alligator's apple?" Remus interrupted, looking over at her as if wanting to make her think about the fact that alligators did not eat apples, nor did they own any.

"Yep," Kira nodded, too young to be bothered by a carnivore eating fruit.

"…Okay," Remus shrugged and went back to his book.

Kira continued her song as she hopped up the stairs, "Beautiful Brigit baked brownie batches for Brandon, Brian, and Brianna."

Remus gave a short laugh and went back to his book, which had just stated that werewolves were often aggressive in human form as their bodies tried to balance out the wolf instincts. This is why so many people hate werewolves, Remus thought, they read bullshit like this.

Cota had headed off to school, though not without protest as it was learned that the order was calling a meeting. James had pushed him out the door in the end and Cota gave up. It wasn't like him to protest so much, but he'd also seen the look on Dumbledore's face. The look that held deep concern and doubt, he'd done it after hearing what Kira had done. This led all the Potter house residents to worry that he might suspect the worse. If Kira was this young and already her powers were beyond her control, what would happen in when she grew older?

James understood the fear and excused the protest as Cota had, in the very end, left of his own free will and without verbal argument above a normal speaking level. Lily had spent her morning ignoring the argument, and instead baking anything she could. She made Kira's lunch, an elaborate buffet of four different sandwiches, four vegetables, three fruits, two kinds of chips, nuts, partymix, pudding, yogurt, three brownies, four chocolate chip cookies, a box of milk, a box of apple juice, string cheese, mineral water, strawberry flavored water, salsa, and a pint of homemade ice cream.

She knew it was elaborate, and she was well aware that Remus would get Kira food before dropping her off at school, but her daughter wasn't there and Lily wouldn't see her again until after the meeting, she felt like she was in control of nothing, the least she could do was make sure Kira had a good lunch. She stared at the bag and shrunk the contents. James and Cota were still arguing, it was the strangest argument Lily had heard as both sides were trying desperately hard not to make the other side mad, while making their points.

"I've faced You-know-who head on! I think I can handle a meeting," Cota stated, noting how he could no longer bring himself to saying 'Voldemort' as it gave him a mental image of the man's face, inches from his own. That, understandably, scared the hell out of him.

"Yes, Cota, you did," James smiled in a strange, almost sarcastic 'I'm winning' way. "And how nicely that turned out?"

"Isn't there a limit to how many times you can bring that up?" Cota asked, not feeling much like staring James in the eyes as he said this.

"The stupidity of the act is in direct correlation to the amount of times it can be brought up," James replied, softening his tone slightly.

"How was that stupid? I didn't have much of a choice," Cota finally brought his gaze back to James.

"…Good point- but-"

"James," Lilly interrupted warningly. The two men were charting on dangerous territory. They all agreed that Cota's behavior under the circumstances had been brave and noble, nothing less. They also knew how lucky Cota was to be alive and how much he would have been missed had Derek, Lisa, and Oweiry given up the search.

"Right…" James bowed his head slightly and an uneasy silence filled the room.

"S-sorry," Cota stated after a while.

James shook his head, "Don't be."

"…But the meeting concerns a member of this household, should we not all be there?" Cota restarted the argument over again.

"If we are ALL missing on the same day, then it'll be very easy for the enemy to know who is in the order," James protested. "Frank is going to work and leaving at lunch, saying his wife is sick. Alice is calling in sick, Neville is going to his grandmother's house, Hagrid is 'looking for a unicorn,' are you getting the point yet?"

"Yeah, but a lot of the members are staying at work and then apperating to the meeting house later, with excuses such as vacations and a night on the town-"

"Yes, because they don't need to be there until later. I'm running an errand for a private client while my squire, that's you, goes to class like every other day."

"…That's not fair," Cota mumbled.

"Life's not fair-"

"This isn't life! This is Monday! You yourself told me that Monday was a mockery of life," Cota shot back with a victorious grin.

"Ah, countering me with my own words, are you?" James paused, impressed, but still knowing he had to win the fight. "Try this one, no."

"That's your argument?"

"Yes, it is, because I'm the lord and you're the squire."

"Pulling the trump card already, are we?" Cota growled, having not expected that.

James sighed, "You can't go."

"He thinks she's dangerous," Cota replied. "If he says she is, then everyone will believe him."

"We are not going to turn against Albus, Cota," James said sharply.

"But-"

"No. Once we start turning against each other, we're lost. But he's not Kira's father, I am. In the end it's my choice what happens to her."

"But if everyone believes him-"

"I know, but you're forgetting Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank. They wouldn't turn against us. Hagrid would refuse to take sides, as would a few others, in the end it would be a tie."

"That's why you'd need my vote," Cota objected.

"Albus if very aware of your vote, but you're not an official member, yet."

The argument went on for another ten minutes and Lily headed off to work, leaving both men a lunch and preparing her speech. "James is out today and our nanny quit, I can't stay long as our babysitter has to leave at noon."

"Mrs. Marian Mandy made mushroom muffins on Mondays, March through May." Kira finished, reaching the top floor. She looked around and then poked her head through the railing and stared down at Remus, who was far below her and trying to listen for singing as a way of keeping track of her.

He looked up when the singing stopped and waved, Kira waved back and he went back to the book. Kira looked behind herself and saw a door. She opened it to reveal a dusty stairwell, yet something told her to go in. She entered slowly and headed up the stairs, her shoes making soft tat sounds as she traveled up. A spider crawled along the many webs on the walls and made Kira shiver. Three more spiders and her pace quickened as she was aching to get away from them. She reached the top step and came to a door, which opened as she approached.

Remus snapped the book shut and approached the store owner. The owner looked up at him and his eyes traveled to the book, anticipating a sale. Remus set the book on the counter and drummed his fingers upon it.

"…Did you find everything you needed sir?" The owner asked, looking at Remus's face and doubting more and more that this was going to be a fun conversation.

"Well, I wasn't particularly looking for lies pressed into paper and bound by a leather cover, and yet, that is what I found," Remus began.

"Sir?"

"Do you even read the books before supplying them in your store? Seeing as people believe whatever they read in them."

"Sir, I understand your concern. I myself have never been very pleased with that author, but I put it on my shelves only as a counter point, to allow the werewolf students to see why they are so feared."

"But none of it is true," Remus reminded the owner.

"No, of course not, it is the fears of an author wishing to sell a documentary style fictional horror story, as I tell all who buy it."

"What if a student came in here and read it, believed it, but didn't buy it?"

"Most who believe it, buy it to have proof."

"How many have you sold?"

"Three, to gentlemen, such as yourself, who wished to burn them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I understand your concern, but the books are only there to play devil's advocate, you just have to know what to believe. Helps keep the Muggles thinking they could spot a werewolf from a mile away."

"Ah, well then I don't have a problem, but I'm not going to buy it."

"Understood."

Remus headed up the stairs and glanced at his watch, they still had a while before they were due back at the specialty shop. He reached the top floor, out of breath and looked around, not seeing Kira. He saw the door standing slightly ajar and headed up to the attic. He opened the door to see Kira, holding a book and trying to read it.

"What do you got there?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Kira replied, reminding Remus that she had the reading level of a six year old. Remus looked at the book, it was the Voluvena Diaries.

"Ah, sweaty, you don't want to be reading that," Remus stated, taking the book from her.

Kira looked up at him in confusion, "Why not?"

"Er… well… maybe when you're older."

"Oh… okay," Kira nodded, though she still didn't understand.

"Wow, there are actual Volucris books here. I thought Takai had them all," Remus stated.

"He had a lot," Kira stated somewhat spitefully.

Remus grabbed two of the books and they headed downstairs. He decided to give one of the books to Kira. Even if she wouldn't understand most of the words in it, it was still important for her to know about her species. He paid and handed Kira the book. They window shopped for a while longer and then Kira ran into a store called Swansan, after seeing animals in it.

However, the store wasn't a pet store. It held a refrigerator-like object full off bags of blood, rows of different vitamins, even a crate full of what Kira thought were bunnies, but turned out to be huge, ugly rabbits that looked muscular, but were very dumb. Kira tried to pet one and it fell over and almost drowned in its water dish until Remus reached in and pulled it out by the ears.

The rabbit looked happy through the entire event. Kira was oddly reminded of Dudley, another creature too stupid to know when to lift its head out of the water and breathe.

"That's, err… food… for werewolves. They breed a special kind to support the wolf form," Remus explained, remembering how awful they tasted, but how easy they were to catch.

"Food?" Kira asked, looking slightly astonished, but then pointing into the cage again as another rabbit decided what the first one had done looked fun, and was drowning itself. Remus pulled it out by the ears and handed it to Kira, who fell under its weight. She petted it and it went to sleep. The shop owner watched them wearily, fearing the little girl wanted a pet. Those rabbits made horrible pets. They put the rabbit back and left the store, heading back to the specialty shop.

Once there, Kira took to looking around the store. Remus tried to explain why there was a shampoo made for snakes, but Kira was lost to the concept of Medusa. After a few minutes, the woman emerged again from behind the curtain, with a box. She instructed them not to open the box for half an hour, and that only Kira should hold it until the half hour was over.

"These are perfect for what you need. Don't worry about taking them off for at least a week. They're completely waterproof and shouldn't bother you while you sleep," The woman stated. "If I read correctly, they are a bit like moisturizing gloves, only they also distribute vitamins into the skin. Seeing as many Volucri had to wear them until they could control their powers."

Half an hour later

"You saw your children age because you feel you will loose them before you get to know them as adults. Your wife saved your son because he is her first born. Kira is an ANGEL; that is why you saw Takai controlling her."

"… uh huh…" James stared at Emmiline and nodded a few times. "…You're sure it has nothing to do with future events?"

"Are you a Seer, James?" Emmiline asked sharply. The look on her face told James that she was in no mood for any form of ignorance. James also knew he wasn't required to answer her question, nor did he have time as Lily suddenly interrupted.

"Why don't you think I'd save Kira?" She asked; her tone seemed to spread land mines throughout the room. She looked thoroughly concerned.

"No, no, I never said you wouldn't save her," James began, fumbling over his words as he desperately tried to find a correct answer. Though his nervousness was easily read as he tripped over his robes as he tried to stand too quickly.

"Lily," Emmiline interrupted, his stare radiating her disapproval and evident annoyance. "The point is that the dream is purely symbolic. Would you die to save your son?"

Lily looked shocked, "Of cour-"

"Hold off on your answer until you are a hundred percent sure," Emmiline cut her off. "Picture it. You-know-…" She shook her head, knowing she needed to paint a clear picture. "Voldemort, is staring you down. James and Cota are nowhere in sight. Two piercing eyes are glowering at you, burning in a fire of enthusiasm for another kill. Your baby is asleep, unaware of the events. Voldemort is breathing down your neck and tells you that if you stand aside, you will not be harmed. He raises his wand-"

Emmiline was interrupted as Lily suddenly burst into tears. Emmiline had a gift for making people see scenarios and this one had driven Lily too far. She couldn't possibly know what she'd do; she was terrified, yet wished he'd just tell her he was killing her no matter what she did. Many mothers had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, having stepped aside. Yet a lot more had stepped aside and lived. Lilly didn't want to die. So how was she supposed to know what she'd do? No one really knew! Her eyes locked onto her baby and she tried to shake away the images that were creeping into her mind.

"The goal here," Fabion interrupted, entering with his brother in close pursuit. "Is that none of us will need to answer questions like that."

"Or ask them," Gidion added, discarding his hat on the hat rack. He was pushed forward as the door suddenly opened again and hit him in the back. James glanced at the clock; the meeting house clock looked like a digital clock, only it held the time, next to a name. The name of the person that was supposed to arrive at that time, all other times the door would lock and conceal itself. If no one showed up, it would let out a high pitched whistle that Fawkes was trained to react to.

"No one wants to burry their children," Amelia stated, throwing her bonnet onto Fabion instead of the coat rack in her distraction to get her Famitrack, (device used by richer witches and wizards as a way of keeping track of their families, they were hard to find as they only sold them in the U.S.A.), out of her cloak. Fabion frowned at her and then looked to his brother, Gidion, who had clamped his hand over his mouth and was pointing with his other hand in a silent guffaw. Fabion shot him a warning look and reached up to remove the light pink bonnet with the white daisies and yellow ribbon, but stopped as James spoke.

"But isn't it worse for the child to grow up without parents?" James asked, looking around the room, his eyes meeting each face in turn. He tried to think of how hard life must have been for Cota, who had been forced to take care of his parents, watching them dying everyday in the hospital. He'd turned out alright, but he'd been older, sixteen. The academy had let him register as a true Zagan rider earlier than anyone else, because he had nowhere else to go after he graduated from school at seventeen.

James's eyes also traveled to Harry and a twinge of panic shot through him. It was almost as if he could see the dark mark above his house. They all pretended to be okay, but the horrors of the past eleven years were unimaginable. Sirius saw the desperate look and was quick to his friend's side.

"Your children will never have to worry about that, James," he stated fiercely, his eyes traveled to Lily. "No one here is going to let the children be on their own."

Hagrid nodded many times from the couch, which was straining under his weight. Gidion gave a stout nod, as did Fabion, though he seemed to have forgotten the bonnet, which flopped merrily on his head as he nodded. Peter let out a tearful sob and dabbed his eyes on an old rag he produced from his pocket. Sirius shot him a look that silenced the sniffling.

"But while we're on the topic," Sirius added with a smile that was almost dangerous to look at unless the viewer was prepared for such an expressive reaction. "You can't die this year James, remember? We have reservations for Kira's birthday. No way am I missing it."

A smile broke its way across James's lips even as he tried to suppress it. Hagrid was now dabbing his eyes. The entire room was silent and everyone looked around nervously. The minutes ticked by with nobody talking until-

"New rule, all corny, sappy, or inspirational speeches and discussions," James announced, his voice crackling out beautifully in the objectionable silence like a godsend. "Have to wait until AFTER the meetings."

"Agreed," echoed eight voices. They all looked to the clock as Remus's name flipped up and a clicking noise indicated the door was unlocking. Remus entered with a huge grin that only Kira could make him show. He looked from face to face and then stared at James in a quizzical manner.

"How's Kira?" Lily asked him as they waited for the rest of the order to show up. Remus's smile returned as he dropped into a chair.

"She's as happy as ever." He answered. "Dropped her off at school and had to help her drag her lunch inside."

Lily blushed visibly, "Oh, yeah, er… I hope she likes it."

"Loved it." Remus confirmed. "Her two friends and her were salivating. The teacher had to drag them away." He looked to Sirius as he finished, waiting for him to make a comment.

Sirius received the look and mumbled."…And yet we go hungry." He cast a look to James, who turned two puppy-dog eyes on Lily and let out a soft whimper.

"Oh, alright!" Lily said breathily, flinging open her purse as James pulled over an end table. Lily began taking items out of the purse until a buffet arranged on the table. She was digging through the bag, half of her body inside it, when she pulled out a fancy glass bowl of pastel mints.

"Lily, you goddess," Amelia gasped, lunging for the plate of cookies and having to battle Sirius for them. Eventually she slapped his hand like a nun at Catholic schools everywhere and he released the plate and began battling James for the last brownie.

"Gerof!" James barked. "I'll bit you, I swear I will." He held the brownie over his head and as far away as possible. Remus walked by the pair, snatched the brownie, and calmly sat down to enjoy it. James and Sirius rounded on Peter, who had a rather large slice of chocolate cake. Peter saw the psychotic glow in their eyes and quickly put the cake down, backed away and decided he'd much rather have some of the cheese ball and crackers, than die for cake.

"Well, it seems my team has arrived," Dorcas smiled as she entered with Cardoc at her side. "And behaving I'm proud to see."

"Greetings all," Dumbledore smiled warmly, coming down the stairs and looking among them with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, and Fabion, I love your hat."

Fabion stared at him in confusion before snatching off the bonnet, much to the protest of James and Sirius, whom of which were encouraging him to keep it on. Gidion promptly joined them, smiling tauntingly for the most part until Sirius and James started a chant of: put it on! Put it on! Put it on! Accompanied by rhythmic clapping.

"Take it off, take it ALL off," Amelia muttered, sending Lily into a fit of laughter. Fabion shot them each a special glare before turning all his attention towards Dumbledore, who was smiling in a way that told he was ignoring them all for the most part.


	60. Cota Gets Married

"Please, Lisa! Be my wife!" Cota was on his knees with his hands clasped together in front of his face, a desperate pleading look lined his features, and his eyes shimmered in a watery dance of desperation.

Lisa stared down at him and absentmindedly chewed her lip. "Y'know, that's not the way a girl wants to be proposed to… well not that blatantly at least." Truth be told she'd had a crush on him the first time she'd laid eyes on him, as had most of the girls at the academy. Yet after months of skirting around him and making wild attempts to gain his notice, she learned he was rather down to earth and made a great friend. So she'd maintained a friend status through Derek, and had mellowed overtime.

Cota looked like he'd been deflated. His eyes widened and became, if at all possible, more watery. He was suddenly a great deal more lax and even his clothes and hair seemed defeated and worn. His jaw dropped slightly and after a few moments a soft cry escaped, "Please."

Lisa hadn't seen that coming and her eyes filled with tears before she knew what was what. When she didn't answer, Cota deflated more. His arms sagged, his legs formed into a W as his body sank down even lower, and his head dropped so that he was staring at the ground. Turning away, Lisa wiped her eyes and, trying hard not to look at him, said, "You must really love that little girl."

In a mystical voice, barely above tears, Cota let out a defeated whimper of, "Yes."

Lisa stopped herself as she realized she had been on the verge of biting off her nails. She balled her hands into fist, spun around and threw them down at her side. "Oh, Alright!" She snapped. "All do it."

"Really?" Cota had jumped into a position between on his knees and standing. He looked rather awkward in the unnatural position. His eyes brightened and sparkled as did his entire persona and he stared up at her with a child-like smile as if it was Christmas morning for the first time. He clasped her hand in both of his and ignored the uncertainty in her eyes, voice, and stance.

"Yes, really," Lisa answered, yanking her hand out of his and pushing him back on his knees as his legs had begun to shake under the sudden strain. "But can we just elope? There's no way I can explain this to my friends and there is no way in hell I'm letting this get back to my parents."

Cota nodded energetically to every word, still on his knees as if fearing she'd change her mind. "That's fine," he stated. "Whatever you want."

"Fine, I'll meet you in your lord's room in two hours," she sighed and stomped off to get some clothes and supplies. "Of all the girls in this academy, why me?" she mumbled to herself. "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!"

Cota scrambled to his feet and took off across campus as fast as his legs would carry him. His wild dash across the school had not been a planned event for that day and he didn't have much time to get everything ready. It had been just his luck that Lisa had been at the opposite end of campus the moment he needed her. Now he had to get back to where he'd started from. Cota, panting and out of breath, stumbled to a halt in front of Oweiry and Derek fifteen minutes later and collapsed to the ground. Gasping for air he managed to announce,

"She said… yes," before nearly passing out. Derek and Oweiry looked to each other before grabbing Cota by each arm and hauling him up and off toward James's room. They pushed the door open and heaved him inside, closing the door sternly behind them.

No, the chaos had not started out as a scheduled episode for that day, week, month, etcetera, etcetera. In fact, it had all been put together at a moments notice. Neither was it what it seemed to be. Cota had been in James's office, doing what James had told him to do. Everything was going smoothly, no one questioned James's absence, and everything was in order, when a Ministry employee entered the office and announced that he was from the department of the Welfare and Protection of Magical Children, more accurately the family planning department. He was in charge of special cases.

From what he'd heard, Cota was a child, (People are considered as child until at least over 21 by most authorities when it comes to matters such as children, death, sickness, ect.) who had no parents, but had a child that had a mother that didn't stick around. This aroused some concern and he continued to tell Cota that he wanted to do a "routine check" to make sure her home life was "up to code and healthy." He also asked that the mother be there. Cota had waited until the man left, and then promptly panicked. He had pulled Oweiry and Derek from class, himself being excused from that class as he'd already taken it, and told them the situation.

They needed to find Kira a mom, and they had less than a few hours to do it. It would take Lisa a while to get to ready. She was supposed to have purple eyes and some of Kira's features. With her friends' help she managed to transfigure her nose into an older version of Kira's. Meanwhile, Derek, Cota, and Oweiry were setting up every picture Cota had of Kira and trying to think of the best cover story they could use. Two hours came abruptly fast and as Lisa entered, Cota had a total of nine minutes to relay the entire story enough for her to try and memorize it.

She kept muttering "if they catch us we're in SO much trouble." Lisa and Cota changed into slightly more formal outfits, took a picture, then changed back as Derek doctored the picture to make it look like a wedding photo. The story was that Lisa and Cota had eloped. Cota went through the plan again. The moment the last word had escaped his lips there was a knock on the door.

Lisa's expression changed abruptly from scared into calm, Derek suddenly looked natural and Oweiry dropped his look of grand doubt and sat down. They all came through in the clutch and Cota was thankful to the full extent of the word. He opened the door in a much more relaxed way than he thought he would and managed a warm smile. The Ministry member walked in and looked around briefly, noting each person in turn, and then looked back at Cota.

"Where's Kira?" He asked.

Before Cota had time to answer, Lisa stepped forward. "She's at KindelSpell, may I take youl coat?" she smiled a most stunning smile as she took his coat and hung it on a coat rack that James liked to launch his hat at whenever he was bored.." (The coat rack would fight back and try to knock the hat away.) "I'm… Sakura, Kira's real mother."

"Will she be joining us?" The ministry employee asked.

"Werl, Mistel…" Lisa started.

"Draica," Mr. Draica answered. "Norbert Draica."

"Mistel. Dlaica," Lisa greeted, giving a slight bow of her head. "We thought it best that Kira not be here for this." She had dawned a slightly Japanese accent and replaced her r's with l's. Mr. Draica stared at them both, waiting for an explanation.

"You see," Cota began, trying to keep his voice at a tone of calm explanation, as if he'd had to explain all this a few times before. "Kira's got a special situation." He sat down on James's bed, next to Lisa and she gripped his hand. "We were both young and-"

"And my parents are in Nihon-…Japan," Lisa filled in, a good excuse for Kira's name. "They wouldn't have understood, but I didn't want to abort her."

"So, when my Lord heard the situation he came up with a plan." Cota nodded as if lost in a memory. "I was already living with him and when Kira was born-"

"In the back of a pizza derively cawr if you'll berieve it," Lisa added, side glancing Derek, whose mouth opened in a silent 'Oh!'

"Well, it would be too hard to tell Kira that her mom loved her, but couldn't stay with her," Cota sighed a fake sigh and Lisa gripped his hand tighter and a tear fell down her cheek, an act worthy of an award. "But I never had to. Lord James and his wife adopted her as their own. So I see her everyday, but she gets a normal life."

Mr. Draica listened patiently to the story, nodding his head at the right parts and making notes. He re-read what he'd written, then, holding a hand up to silence Cota before he'd even opened his mouth, he turned to Lisa.

"Kira was born in," he looked at his notes. "January, right? She's a new year's baby?"

Cota squeezed Lisa's hand twice and Lisa answered, "What? No, not at all."

"When was she born?" Mr. Draica asked, sending a wave of panic through Cota.

"During my shift," Derek answered quickly and with a soft laugh as if the memory was funny even if the event had not been. "She calls for a ride to the hospital, not able to apperated and thinking the floonetwork was risky, so I picked her up that icy night and was late for all my deliveries."

"Yes, I was wondering why you two were here," Mr. Draica announced, looking over his circular rimmed glasses and Oweiry and Derek.

"Oh, I'm Derek. I deliver pizza… and a baby when I have to," Derek smiled. "I'm a friend of Cota's and witness to Kira's home life."

"And you?" He asked Oweiry.

Oweiry blinked for a little longer than most people did, but when he reopened his eyes he had an answer. "Sakura and I have an arranged marriage," he explained. "I'm also a friend them both."

"I didn't catch your name," Mr. Draica stated.

"Kazen," Oweiry answered without skipping a beat.

"Okay, I don't understand," Mr. Draica re-read all his notes. He pointed to Cota. "You're the girl's father, but living with a Mr. Potter who is pretending to be the girls father. How does that work, the girl is blond, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter have black and read hair.

"Lilly's sister is blond," Cota announced proud of Petunia for the first time ever. "James is a perfect dad to Kira, and I love my role as more of a brother. I get to have fun with her and I don't have to punish her."

"Oh… that seems okay…" Mr. Draica looked over at the drawing Kira had done in Kinderspell of her family. "Okay, but you don't see Kira very often?" He asked Lisa/Sakura.

"Iya, er… no," Sakura acted. The three boys mentally applauded her for 'forgetting' the English word for no. "I'm not velly matelnar."

"Maternal," Cota corrected softly, laughing in his mind.

"Right," Sakura blushed slightly and smiled at Cota. "And it wourd be hald to esprain to Kira I was her mother, when by the time I got to see her again, she berieved that Lirry was her mother."

"And… you're fine with that?" Mr. Draica asked.

"Yes, I have no problem with it. Cota and I are great friends. My parents are well respected. Kazen and I are happy. It's perfect."

"Mmm, hmmm." Mr. Draica wrote something down and looked to Derek. "And she had the baby in the back of your car?"

"Yeah."

"Any report of that?"

"You want me to tell my boss that I picked up a friend during work?" Derek mumbled.

Mr. Draica looked at his notes, then over at Kazen. "And you think that Sakura and Cota being friends is just fine?"

"Not exactly," Oweiry grumbled, calming the three other students as they had caught the sarcasm in Norbert's voice. He thought things were going along too perfectly. "You'll notice I voted to stay in the room, rather than but out as I have little to do with all this."

"Ah. Do you feel any attachment to your wife's daughter?"

"We prefer not to mention her. It's all in the past."

"And if Kira ever found out the truth?" Mr. Draica asked.

"I'd tell her the entire story," Cota announced.

"And I'd gladly meet her and explain my side and that I thought she'd be better off with Lily and James."

"Perfect," Mr. Draica's face broke into a smile and he stood up. "That's all I need I think." He was half way out the door when he smacked his forehead and said,

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Do you have her birth certificate?"

They all stared at him. Cota had no idea where or how James had gotten Kira a birth certificate. The room was dead silent until Sakura spoke again.

"She- she was born in a pizza car," she said in a soft tone, like a little girl trying to get by with a lie.

"Yes, but surely you went to a hospital after the birth," Norbert nodded.

Again silence flooded the room, becoming a thick, heavy cloud. Sakura kept breathing in whispered breaths that sounded like 'We're in trouble, we're in trouble.' Derek was panicked and trying to think up a convincing lie, but each one was sounding more outlandish than the next and he couldn't remember the first one. Oweiry was surrendering to reality and thinking up what the academy and the ministry would do to them for lying, and what James would do to them for not being convincing. Cota's mind was on all the categories, but the one thing that held most prominent in his mind was a Kira. He had just about given up when it came to him, an answer that wouldn't be questioned.

"We were afraid," he stated boldly. "My lord knows Albus Dumbledore. We could either take the baby to a hospital and chance an attack by… you-know-who… or go to Dumbledore."

Everyone felt a wave of tension and tried their best to look natural and pretend this wasn't the first time they'd heard the story. Mr. Draica, staring at them all from over his glasses, looked to each person carefully. Derek was nodding and staring at his shoes, Oweiry looked like he didn't really care what Cota had to say, Lisa looked ashamed, and Cota just shrugged. Mr. Draica hesitated just long enough to send the students into silent fits of panic, before speaking in a slow drawl of a voice.

"Well… I guess I can understand that, seeing as how you are all very young. But…" his eyes took in Cota and he quickly double checked his report. Then his eyes jumped back to Cota, who was feeling very nervous and was very aware of how tight his stomach was clenched. A strange heaviness seemed to have overcome him and it seemed all blood was rushing to his feet, creating a lightheaded effect. As Mr. Draica continued to stare, Cota had the odd feeling of wanting to become some kind of insect that could scurry away. Then Norbert spoke,

"You're Cota Lionsaber?"

"Yes," Cota replied in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him. It was an easy question, yet he felt like it was a question on a final that he hadn't studied for.

Mr. Draica nodded once very stoutly and tucked his clipboard under his arm, extending his right hand towards Cota, shaking his hand purposely. "Well, I think the Ministry can pardon you after all they've put you through. My deepest sympathies for you and the other five-"

"Six," Cota whispered. His eyes downcast as he thought of the man who'd saved his life more than once, and died fighting. "Zalik came with us and was the only reason the rest of us made it out. He is not to be forgotten."

Another great silence spilt into the room and none of the members were in a hurry to recapture the sound. It was a silence that only death could bring. Cota remembered the funeral. He'd made sure that Zalik was buried below his mother and father, and next to his fiancé. Usually, when a rider dies, a medal is presented to their father as a sign of pride, and a ring is presented to the mother as a symbol of thanks. The medal was put in a well designed display box and secured to the headstone of Zalik's father; the ring was also put in a display case and secured to the headstone of Zalik's mother.

Zalik's grave was marked with an enchanted flower. It shimmered with a beauty unrivaled from any other flower, and when someone came up to it, it told the story of Zalik's death. His tomb also held a display case, filled with many different medals for valor, stable mind under a crisis, knowledge, leadership, devotion, saving his teammates at the cost of his own life, dying in service, a purple heart, a silver band with different precious stones was given by the other six members of that night, and a badge of eternal thanks and friendship that had been presented by Cota.

Mr.Draica also remembered the ceremony as all the news stations had watched and reported from the gates, though they were told by many riders that disturbing anyone participating in or attending the funeral would be punished by death. That had kept even Rita Skeeter at bay. Norbert signed off that he'd checked everything out, bowed to each student, and left. A few more seconds of silence followed him, until-

"I… I think we pulled it off!" Derek shouted as if nothing could have stunned him more. Cota dropped onto James's bed and stared up at the ceiling with his hand pressed to his heart. Lisa dropped into a chair and let out the deepest, most relieved sigh any of them had ever heard. Oweiry dropped his head into his hands and stared at the floor, his stomach feeling queasy.

"I'm going to puke," Lisa muttered. "Oh, I'm really going to puke," she jumped up and ran awkwardly into the bathroom.

"I'm next!" Cota yelled after her.

"Never again," Oweiry groaned, hearing his heartbeat still thudding in his ears.

"I need a drink, who's with me?" Derek asked. Cota, Oweiry, and Lisa –as she came out of the bathroom- raised their hands. They all looked to Lisa.

"What? I already broke the law, I might as well have a beer," She stated with a slight laugh. Deciding to blow off their break hours, the four students headed for the nearest tavern. Most taverns understood the stressed of being a Zagan student, so they'd give the under-agers a few drinks as long as they didn't mention it.

-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you, my brother," Dumbledore smiled the sparkle-less smile of someone deeply embarrassed, but all too used to it. "Aberforth."

The man Albus was gesturing towards was examining a loose thread on his orange cloak and seemed to be either oblivious to everyone else in the room, or didn't care. The order members stared judgingly at the man, who had earlier barged into the house led by Fawkes, and began ranting how he needed gerbil food desperately. He also included a long list of other gerbil related items, including a gerbil.

James stepped forward and extended his hand towards Aberforth in a warm gesture, "Good to have you here," he smiled. "I'm James

"

"Yes, I know," Aberforth smiled dimly and nodded a few times, ignoring James's hand. "Do you know where my gerbil went?"

"Err," James blinked a few times, unsure of an answer. Aberforth looked down and saw James's hand before James could gather the sense to retreat to the group. Aberforth grabbed James's hand and pulled it close, as if examining it. He twisted it in painful directions and mumbled strange comments like 'must play Quidditch, yes, yes. Hands tell it all, yes. Very strange, very strange indeed. Doesn't seem to own a gerbil… hmm… these lines look like a map, but of what… or where… or when?'

Lily was the next to step forward, hoping to rescue her husband. "Hello dear," she smiled warmly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Can I take your coat?" She asked, stretching her hands towards him to take the coat. Her smile shone brightly and her eyes sparkled with warmth that made Albus beam at her.Aberforth released James, who stepped back into the group at lightning speed, massaging his wrist. Aberforth looked Lily, up and down.

"No, my coat I shall keep," Aberforth explained. "But this needs feeding," he grabbed a particularly disgusting weasel-like creature from his pocket and deposited the slimy beast into Lily's hands. "Don't worry about the claws, it's the teeth that are poisonous," Aberforth added, stepping past her. Lily froze as the order parted to let Aberforth through. Hagrid quickly took the weasel from Lily as James stepped forward with his wand in his left hand and began trying to use a very potent cleaning spell on Lily's hand, which was turning an odd purple color.

"He's a very intelligent person," Albus smiled.

They all stared at Albus now with disbelief and doubt exceedingly evident on their features. James was massaging his wrist and trying to make sure all his fingers were where they were supposed to be. Lily was still stunned; Hagrid was shaking his head, though he was also trying to look like he believed Albus. Moody decided to be blunt.

"So tell us," Moody grunted. "Was he dropped on his head, or did he drink some bad potion?"

"Mad-eye!" Alice snapped.

"What exactly is his area of expertise?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Aberforth loves experiments and while he is a bit crude he does have the courage to go farther than most to find an answer," Albus explained. "I gave him the information from Takai's lab and he was able to see things we could not."

"Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I can see it just fine," James grumbled, seeing where this was going. "We've seen it in real life."

"I understand, of course," Albus smiled. "But you can't deny the fact that something needs to be done about Kira. She has great power and if something goes wrong she'll be a danger to herself and those around her."

"One…."

"Two, Kira, two," Fred prompted, balancing in the volcano and staring at his watch he'd gotten from a Muggle cereal box order.

"Two, tree-"

"Three, three," George groaned.

"One, two, three!" Kira grimaced and Fred and George, each supporting one of her feet, hoisted her into the air. She grabbed the tube and pulled herself in. They had toppled over about five times already and all three of them could hardly believe they'd finally succeeded.

The volcano erupted and Fred and George were thrown off. Kira had to grip the tube with her hands and feet and scramble to stay in the tube as it tilted downward. After a few seconds the tube righted again, the volcano became quiet, and Fred and George began climbing up it. The teacher looked up to see them hurrying to get up and laughed. They'd been at it for weeks now, but she knew they were too young.

"Ah, the Knights of Larceny are at it again," she chuckled.

"Alright George, you're next," Fred grinned, swinging up all three bags tied together and a rope they made during some of the inside free times. Kira grabbed it and tried to find a place to tie it. She looped the strap of one bag around a foam padded bar and hurried back to the opening.

"Right," George climbed up his twin and began to climb the rope.

As soon as he was close enough, Kira grabbed him and pulled. She helped him inside and they both gasped for breath. Then they turned and looked down at Fred. He was already climbing and Kira and George reached down to pull him inside as the rope wasn't strong enough to last very long and slippery due to the materials they'd used to make it. Once he was up they all grabbed the rope. The volcano erupted and the tube tilted to tumble them out. When it righted they scrambled to the only other opening and looked up. It was a long climb up the padded bars, one of which Kira had secured the rope to. The bars were chaotically arranged so that it wasn't a straight up climb.

"Aw'right," Fred rubbed his hands together and jumped. He pulled himself up onto the first bar with Kira and George pushing him up. He turned and Kira grabbed his hand and he lifted her up as George pushed. Then they both helped George up.

"Ah, oh," Kira bit her lip, looking down.

"What?" George asked breathlessly as he panted for air, all of them being tired.

"The ground is really padded," Kira explained. "I think the bars go away or something.

"…Go, go, go!" Fred yelled; jumping to the next bar as they all began a massively frenzied climb. A clicking sound signaled the bars were ready to go. Fred leapt wildly and grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up. She spun around and grabbed Kira and pulled her up. They both turned and urged George on. He leapt and the grabbed him as the bars suddenly vanished. Kira and Fred, groaning and straining to pull, hoisted George up and quickly looked around. There was a large area that looked like a strange obstacle course.

"I-I'll go first," Kira offered when nobody spoke. She inched forward, toward a dark blue curtain of plastic stripes that moved menacingly like the ones in Muggle car washes. Kira stared at them and when she had just about got up enough nerve to charge, Fred spoke,

"Look!" He pointed to a little button on the side, almost blocked from view by the strips. He rushed forward and pushed it with the tip of his Kinderwand. The curtains shook and then parted. The trio lunged forward and past them. They emerged into another area; this one was a circular room with a table in the center. The walls were foam that had been magically airbrushed to resemble stone. Enchanted ivy grew up it, giving a slightly haunting notion as the room was darker than any other and had no visible light source other than a flame in the center of the table.

Fred and Kira approached first, with George bringing up the rear and glancing nervously around. This room didn't scare Kira, but she felt her friends' fear and an icy wave tingled down her spine. As they approached, the floor shone red and the fire spit out three rolls of parchment. They all stared at them and then Kira grabbed one carefully.

"What's it say?" George asked, hopping on the balls of his feet.

"I don't know, I can't read," Kira informed him.

"Give it here," Fred took the parchment slips. "It says we hafta split up, each one of us takes one path and has to get an ingr… ingree… ingree deee ant. We meet up in da middle."

"Thirty-nine years ago, a wealthy scientist by the name of Takai Sholow started a genetic engineering experiment," James began, reading the journal from the data they'd stolen from the lab. "Code named ANGEL. Ado Neo-genesis Genetic Evolution Life-form. While there are many reasons behind the name of angel, the most logical is that it stands for the wings, beauty, and great power that the ANGELs posses."

"He's created a new species?" Aberforth asked. "I thought this had something to do with reincarnating the Volucris."

"No, not reincarnation," Frank clarified. "He's taking traits from the ancient species and reviving it into beings today."

"Cloning?" Aberforth asked.

"No, he's making real Volucris, only…" Frank stopped, it was hard to explain.

"He's making copies of a species, not individuals," Remus stated. "Go on James."

James nodded and continued. "Takai believed he could use blood to clone an extinct species. His first attempt at this was a girl, by the name of Chi. (Japanese for blood.) Chi's body was taken as a baby of three days old; though Takai expects that he should be able to perform the transformation on a child up to the age of three years."

"That's why you all believe that Voldemort is in a hunt to get Kira? So his own daughter won't have to suffer?" Aberforth questioned. "Nobel… what's the problem."

"Kira," James began, linking his fingers. "Is mine," he said, adding a bit more edge than necessary to his voice.

"Ah, yes, yes," Aberfoth smiled. "Well, go on then."

James cleared his throat loud and continued, "They inserted the blood into Chi's genetic code, using a high tech computer system, a team of three scientists, a doctor, and some sort of magic that had not been used for over one thousand years. Chi grew to be three years old and was strangely small for a child of her age. However, her eyes matched the shape of those of the Volucris in which the blood was taken from. Her eye color did not change though, they remained grey."

"What?" Aberforth again interrupted.

"It means her power was asleep," Remus informed him. "They can genetically change the eyes to be whatever color they want them to, but if they change naturally it means that Volucris has more power."

"Chi died a year later, at the age of four. Takai's next attempt was a boy. This attempt served the same result. Takai changed the Angel's diet and training schedule. Then tried again, creating a girl and a boy this time. The boy was stronger then the girl and seemed healthier, however, the girl was more agile, swift, and could use her powers better. Yet, these two met the same end at the age of five."

"How long are we expecting Kira to live?" Aberforth asked lightly.

James cleared his throat irritably and continued. "Takai was determined, though, to create a perfect ANGEL. He created many angels that gradually became more and more successful. In his next experiment, however, it was his doctor that gave the most help. Irving, no record of last name, gave the creature over sixty percent Volucris blood. Three times more then ever used before."

"We know who the doctor is?" Aberforth asked. "Maybe if we kill him-"

"He's not a problem." James cut him off, now determined to get through the report. "Once again it was a boy and a girl. Hakaisha and Zealot. They grew to be ten, yet their powers weren't strong enough. So Takai took another great risk and created an angel using one hundred percent of the Volucris blood. That Angel's name is Kira Tenshi. Or Killer Angel."

James looked around as a murmur spread through the room. Sirius and Remus looked ready to pounce on the first person to go against James and Lily was giving everyone a look that told them they didn't want to insult her daughter. Aberforth snatched the report from James, reread it, and then continued where James had left off.

"Having one hundred percent Volucris blood, however, proved to make the creature weaker. That problem was corrected by an outsider, a wizard, who gave Kira some of his own blood, making the ANGEL the strongest yet. That Wizards name was James Potter…" He looked up at James and another murmur spread through the group. "He was not part of the staff and was not part of producing the weapon. Takai has taken blood from that ANGEL. It is unknown at this time what he means to do with the perfected blood. Though rumors are spreading that he plans to keep it as a back up."

"Thanks," James smiled, yanking back the report. "As I was saying. The ANGELS are not a novice experiment. Takai is receiving funding and has a grand program established. The male angels are in their own league in the ANGEL program. The females- being the more powerful- are separated into categories. Dark- the most powerful and important Angel; also called the angel of death. Soldier- Exactly what the name says; they aren't as powerful as the dark angel, but weapons just the same. Guards- Guard the Dark and Soldier angels. The female angels below the Dark angel are classified in a group called Fidens, which means: without fear. Kira is a higher member of Fidens. The males are classified in a group simply called MALE, which means: with evil intent."

"Have you seen a male ANGEL yet?" Aberforth asked, making everyone in Dumbledore's group groan. They had expected to have to explain a lot of things, but this was getting annoying. Everyone else seemed to be accepting the information, everyone except Aberforth.

"Not yet," James replied.

"So what do we do?" Aberforth asked.

"We need to get someone on the inside so we can find a weakness for these ANGELs," Dumbledore explained. "So if something happens we'll be prepared."

He could feel the watchful eyes of his team upon him; each trying to make absolutely sure that he was saying that he wanted to be prepared for an attack, and not to kill Kira. Yet their stares held doubt to this. Why not just say they needed to find and destroy the base? Why say they needed to be able to destroy an ANGEL?

"How do we do that?" Marlene asked.

"There is a field of Quadirianus hibiclorian," Frank informed them all, receiving a thankful nod from James. "They need it for a special potion they use on the creatures. The thing about that plant is it sends of a defensive poison into the air, it's very interesting as it not only dulls the person into a faint stupor, but can make them garden it. It's a remarkable thing actually-"

"Jus' get ter yer point," Moody grunted, not pleased with having to sit next to Aberforth.

Frank shot him a look and sighed, "Yes, well, there are only a few places to get this plant and it has to be gotten at a certain time each month."

"And you know this time?" Marlene asked.

"You'd be surprised by what I know," Frank boasted, though no one except Aberforth bought it. "We plan to gain friendly terms with the greenhouse keeper, tamper with his mask so he breathes in the poison, and then question him about the base. He must know a lot because it's very risky to raise these plants, and an ANGEL is staying with him to help protect them."

"And since the ANGELS are top-secret, only a high member of Takai's staff is allowed to roam the world with information on them," Alice nodded.

"What's your part in this?" Aberforth asked Alice, noting that she had nodded when Frank had said 'we' symbolizing that she intended to go with him.

Alice looked to Lily and received a pleasant and supportive nod, so she turned back to Aberforth, "I am going to speak with the ANGEL. She's older, but I have a way with children."

"Children?" Aberforth shook his head. "Though we were talking about some sort of monster."

"James! Sirius!" Dorcas snapped. Both men froze and their faces erupted into pleas of innocence, giving up on their plan for a quick attack. Dumbledore looked slowly over at them and they became very interested in the ceiling. Aberforth turned to look at them, smiling dully. The awkward yet understandable moment was brought to a swift end and one of the academy owls swooped into the house and landed in front of James, who took the letter from it. The letter read:

The Death Eaters are attacking sectors 14, 19, 27, 6, and 35! The academy is going on lock-down. I'm going to get Kira. Advise.

Cota.

James turned the paper over and grabbed a Quill from his pocket. His hand wrote the words of tactic before his brain caught up.

They lock the gates for a reason. You'll be committing suicide if you leave now.

He stared down at the paper as his brain registered the familiar scenario of my squire or my child. However, it wasn't really a choice, Cota would be killed and both him and Kira would fall.

I advise you to hold your position.

"What's that blasted noise?" Fred asked. They had reached the center, exhausted, and sat counting their tickets, though it was a slow process as Kira only knew how to count to three and was therefore making multiple piles of three.

"It's getting louder!" George yelled, clamping his hands over his ears.

"I don't wanna be here anymore," Kira was chanting, covering her ears and shaking her head.

"Alright, alright, let's get out of here!" Fred urged, jumping to his feet.

They ran back through Kira's pathway, figuring it was one she could do, through the obstacle course, down the tube, and to the volcano. There they dove into the ball pit. George grabbed Kira's hand as he jumped, and pulled her to the surface so they wouldn't loose each other. Together they swam their way through and over to the netted edging. Fred met them there, but that was as far as they went. The teacher was clutching a clipboard and trying to check kids off as they ran past; their parents were snatching them up and taking off. Aurors were fighting cloaked figures, who had a special hatred to a Mudblood teaching the wizard kindergarten. The Aurors were trying to hold them off long enough for the parents to grab the kids and the teacher to apperated away. However, Mrs. Popple refused to leave until she knew all the children were safe. Kira sank down into the balls, terrified and was soon joined by the twins.

"What do we do?" she asked them.

"Die, most likely," George whimpered as Mrs. Popple was forced to apperated away.

"Stay here, click our heels together and say there's no place like home, over and over again," Fred instructed, sinking lower into the pit. The figures moved down the street, but their malicious laughs and wand fire could be heard as loudly as ever.

"Well, what's plan c?" George asked.

"Kira's the planner, not me," Fred hissed back.

"I'm up for some running and screaming," Kira informed them.

And so they did. The three leapt up and over the edge of the pit, screaming their frightened head's off, scrambled across the yard, and dove into the main building. They army crawled their way across the floor and grabbed their bags. Out of places to go, they huddled together in the pit, clutching each other's hands for support and did the only thing they knew to do. They screamed.

"MOM!"

Mrs. Weasley heard the cry and a thankful breath escaped her throat. She rushed into the Kinderspell building and swept over to the kiddies.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, grabbing the twins' arms. "We have to go, now!"

She hauled them to the door but was forced to stop as George grabbed the doorway with all his might and held on.

"Come on!" Mrs.Weasley insisted.

"What about Kira!" George yelled back.

Mrs.Weasley turned pale white as she looked back at the little girl, whose eyes were large in fear and lips trembled in terror. She clutched her bag with both hands and was breathing hard at the thought of being left all alone. Mrs.Weasley was quick to accept the child as a member of her own family, and act accordingly.

"Come on dear, you're coming with us."

Kira jumped up and hurried towards them. George released the threshold and they began running. They ran fiercely in the opposite direction than the Death Eaters had gone and burs into the first open building they came to. Aurors welcomed them into the safe house and directed them into one of the vacant rooms that were reserved for family of a Ministry employee. And owl sat waiting. Mrs.Weasley sent the owl off with a letter to Kira's parents and they waited for it to return. The kids erupted into a massive story of how scary the encounter had been and what it felt like, as children will do in a crisis, and Mrs.Weasley listened sorrowfully.

"They didn't come," Kira whimpered. "Why didn't anyone come?"

"I don't know, dear," Mrs.Weasley said. "They must have had their reasons for not coming to get you." It broke her heart to say it. For all she knew, Kira's parents were aurors and had to fight, or they had been killed. She looked at Kira and feared she was looking upon a child who had just become an orphan.

"I'm hungry," Fred groaned after a few minutes, his stomach protesting loudly.

"We're all hungry," Mrs.Weasley answered, her arms wrapped around Kira, who was crying.

"Oy!" George sighed. "You have a short memory!" He dragged Kira's bag over and opened it up. The lunch unshrunk into a marvelous buffet before them.

'Mother's intuition,' Mrs.Weasley smiled, staring down at Kira.

They are in silence as the battle raged on outside. All attempts that Mrs.Weasley made to get the kids to sleep were fruitless as the shouts and screams rang out from the street. Yet her prayers were answered an hour later as a Ministry employee stuck his head in the room and told them they could use the floonetwork.

They leapt at the chance, charging down the stairs. Fred went first, then George, but Mrs.Weasley had to stop Kira, who had almost called out the name of her home.

"Just say 'The Burrow,' dear," Mrs.Weasley instructed. "For now."

Kira stood in confusion, terror, depression, and shock. Mrs.Weasley had to take her with her as the child seemed suddenly lifeless. When they arrived at the burrow, Kira was silent and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Fred and George were re-living the adventure for Charley, Bill, and Percy and Mrs.Weasly gave up on trying to stop them.

"Not you again," Percy sighed, as his eyes locked upon Kira. "I swear we've adopted you." He received a sharp look from his mother and quickly grew silent, realizing what must have happened. They all sat in the kitchen, listening for any news that the battle was coming to an end. Bill tried continuously to distract Kira as the broadcaster announced the names of the dead, fearing the worse. Mrs.Weasley was torn between letting Kira hear it, or making her go to bed and waiting to announce it later. Should she let the child hear it with her own ears, or would it be better coming second hand?

"That's all we know of thus far," the broadcaster stated. "Though there may be more."

"Alright then," Mrs.Weasley clapped her hands together. "Fred, George, Kira, off to bed. William, Charley, Percy, help me clean up. Your father may have company with him when he returns."

Kira lay awake in the bed. The room was familiar to her in every way, but the thought of never seeing her own room back with Trinidy, was agonizingly cruel. She had never known her parents to abandon her when there was trouble. They were always fighting the trouble, so where were they now? Her eyes closed as she could no longer keep them open, and she entered the land of dreams. She dreamt she was chasing a phoenix, but every time she got near enough to touch it, it flew away. She stared at it in frustration and put her hands on her hips, "Darn it, Harry," she pouted. "Why do you get to fly?"

"Kira?" Mrs.Weasley's voice broke through the dream. "Dear?"

"Hmm?" Kira groaned sleepily.

"Wake up, hon," Mrs.Weasley prompted.

Kira sat up, pulling the covers off as she did. Mrs.Weasley led her down the stairs and her heart leapt at the sight before her eyes. Without a word she ran forward as Cota turned around. He kneeled quickly and she bounded into his arms in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Cota said breathily. "I'm sorry about all this," he apologized to Mrs.Weasley.

"Now don't you start with that," Mrs.Weasley shook her head and dabbed a tear from her eye. "Always with the apologizing in your lot. It's never a problem to watch her."

"Are you ready to go?" Cota asked Kira, who still wasn't releasing him from the hug.

"Mmm hmm," she answered softly.

"Be careful," Mrs.Weasley warned as Cota carried Kira out the door towards Patrick.

"We will be, and I'll send you an owl once we arrive," Cota promised, mounting Patrick.

Mrs.Weasley waved goodbye and Kira looked to the house windows. Fred and George waved a fearful goodbye to her, not knowing if they'd ever see her again.

"Hah!" Cota kicked Patrick and the horse set out at full speed, racing towards the meeting house.

James stared at the clock with growing impatience. Himself, Sirius, Moody, and a few other members had fought the Death Eaters, but now there was nothing they could do except wait. Cota should have been arriving at the Kinderspell building where he was likely attacked, but there was no way to send message to him. He'd left the academy the minute the gates opened, even though it wasn't safe. The clock was running low for time, three seconds and it would lock the door. At two seconds till, Cota emerged, out of breath and at his heels was Kira.

"Thank Merlin!" Lilly breathed rushing forward to them both.

"Are you hurt?" James asked Cota, who bowed respectively.

"No, my lord," he answered. "Found Kira at the Weasley house, Arthur told me where she was. He's helping sort things out near the kinderspell building. Seems a few Death Eaters though it would be funny to make it so things attacked muggle-borns attending the school."

"Does that man ever get a day off?" Lilly asked, hugging Kira tightly and whispering apologies.

"Cota, you're a damn lucky fool," Moody announced. "I had ten pounds on you having got yer head blown off."

"Glad to be of service," Cota nodded, looking towards Sirius, who was counting galleons.

"Well, since we are all safe I think we should end this meeting with a picture, and then go fight the good fight," Dorcas suggested.

Kira surrendered her camera to Cota and kneeled next to Harry to watch. The camera flashes a scene of promise and the Order members depart to fight off the Death Eaters. Cota stays with the children as everyone trusts him to be able to defend them should something happen, that and they assumed he'd been through enough already that day.


	61. Not So Good

Neville and Harry's birthday rested on somber times. The Order was under constant attack and not one of the members could shrug it off anymore. Marlene had been caught. She was killed along with her family just barely two weeks after the Order had last met. While attending that Funeral, the Order engaged in a painful battle with a group of Death Eater pledges who had come to prove their loyalty. Frank and Alice could only attend the private wake as they were undercover at the time and it pained them greatly. The Birthday party did not prove to lighten the mood as only Dumbledore's group could attend and neither Frank nor Alice could come, though they left Neville with Lily so he could enjoy the party.

"We have been making great progress," James read, choosing to read Alice's letter while the kids were asleep. They only had so long to read any letters sent as the invisible ink wouldn't show up after two hours and it only showed up in the first place when someone said the password. "Sora is the name of the ANGEL here. She is guarding the field and takes her job seriously. Through many conversations I have learned that there are angels in the lab that Takai is pleased with, but nothing as strong as Kira and Voldemort's daughter. However, Sora is supposedly very high up and is one of three ANGELS that have been successfully made."

"Damn, there are more?" Sirius sighed. "I was hoping he'd give up, not improve."

James nodded and read on. "The good news is that making an ANGEL now takes longer and uses a more expensive method. The bad news is that means Takai is looking at each ANGEL with more value and he is not willing to let another one go. I wish we could help Sora. You'd be surprised by some of the things she says."

"Skip that it's just guilt," Lily advised, not sure when Harry, Kira, and Neville would wake up. Though she was unaware that this point that Kira was already awake and trying to talk Trinidy into going back to sleep so she could sneak out onto her hidden balcony and listen in on the meeting.

Again James nodded and looked through the letter. He took a sip of tea and found the next important line. "She has an older brother who has been put in charge of guarding Voldemort's daughter."

"So there is someone guarding the child?" Remus asked.

"…If Voldemort or the mother finds out that Frank and Alice are there to learn about the lab then they'll be in trouble," Lilly worried. "I'd be very angry if someone was trying to make sure my daughter was taken away just so they could protect their own."

"Only if they are caught," said Remus. "We are the only ones who know they are even there. There is no way for Voldemort or the mother to know what they are up to."

James looked to Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Sirius felt a knot in his stomach. He turned his head towards Remus and Peter. Peter was way too much of a suck up to be a Death Eater. Besides, he'd had a hero worship on James since Hogwarts. Remus, however, was the smart one devoted to DADA.

"Sora says they consider the daughter to be an ANGEL already and therefore will not be letting harm come to her. Frank says he has not learned anything new and is trying to maintain a stature of mild interest towards the lab, without coming across as unnerved by it. So far things are looking good, but we worry about you all back there and hope you are well. Sincerely, Alice." James finished.

"Maybe they should leave," Peter worried, chewing off the last of his fingernails. "I mean, if you-know-who finds out…"

"If they leave then their time there will have been a waste," said Albus. "They have probably already talked it over and know the risks."

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked. "We've lost so many members and all the while Voldemort is just gaining new ones. If this doesn't end soon I fear the worst."

"Yes," nodded Remus, linking his fingers together. "If he makes it to the New Year he'll have the new angels on his side as well. Then I suppose whatever other creature Taka had made will come crawling out of the woodwork and we'll have to deal with them as well."

"The only thing we can do is try to expose them and hunt them down one by one," advised Dumbledore.

"Just like they're doing to us," sighed Lily.

-

James rode swiftly in the night. The sky was darkened by rain clouds, but no rain came to wash away the blood of the deaths that had consumed the Order. Dorcas was gone, they had yet to find all of Benjy, Gidion and Fabion had taken out five pledges each, but had met their end. Now, James rode from Caradoc's house, it being empty. That had been his safe house that he'd been supposed to go to after his mission. The problem was that Caradoc had gone missing. James was forced to stay in the house, having no time to go anywhere else.

He searched it top to bottom, making sure he kept his mask on so that if a spy jumped out they wouldn't know who it was. Life had become increasingly dangerous for Cota, as it seemed Voldemort had discovered he was alive. Every day Cota raced to school with all the speed and caution he could, and everyday he was followed and forced to battle. James rode with him whenever possible, but the mission had been three weeks without contact from anyone and his mind told him that his squire had met the fate of Zalik.

He urged Gyriph onward, desperately trying to make it to the next safe house before dawn. He'd passed a few towns already, and turned onto one of the riders trails with urgent speed. Gyriph was aching with exhaustion, but kept up the pace, knowing it could mean the life or death of James. They had traveled all night and by the time James caught sight of the safe house, he couldn't help but fear the worse. Hesitantly he dismounted and approached the door anxiously. Before he'd even stepped onto the porch, the door swung open and Mad-eye, Hagrid, and Sturgis helped him in. James was let rest as they explained their current situation and asked him for updates.

"I haven't seen Caradoc," said James, his heart laden with grief. "But I fear the worst, his house is abandoned."

Moody grunted and gave a sad nod. James watched him and saw the bandage on his nose from when Kira had kicked it. He told Dumbledore that he'd been feeling weird that day and figured someone had poisoned him for he felt the urge to kill Harry and Neville. Cota had been hit from behind with a lamp, so Kira took it upon herself to stand as back up. Moody picked her up, she let him have it.

"Have you heard from-" James began.

"Dumbledore said any decisions concerning Kira would await your return," Sturgis explained.

"Good kid," Moody grunted. He held no hard feelings towards her; in fact, getting kicked in the nose seemed to have gained him some respect towards the little girl. He said she knew the meaning of constant vigilance. Cota, however, was not as amused with the lamp experience. He now made all people who entered the house, state their business and show proof that they were supposed to be there. He'd ended up fighting for the three kids on every outing and was adapting the habit of being alert at all hours. He jumped at every little sound and was prepared to kill the maker. Trinidy was beside him on that as she was always at Kira's side, peering in every direction for an attack.

James collapsed back onto the couch and was awoken hours later for dinner. Sturgis proved to be a good host and catered to James's every need. Gyriph was set up on the porch with water and a large salad as Sturgis had no stable and wasn't knowledge about horses other than that they ate vegetables. After dinner, James mounted and prepared to ride again, thanking Sturgis for the hospitality. He arrived home hours later to the glorious sight of home. The toys were right where they should be, scattered about the lawn, the treehouse had been decorated with finger paint, and the front step supported a pine cone door knocker that Kira had made.

"Daddy!" said Kira, her head jerking up from her coloring book. She jumped up and ran for the door.

Lilly got to her feet, setting Harry in the crib with Neville, and ran after Kira. Cota and Sirius gave up their card game and rushed to meet him.

"Hello, princess," James greeted.

"Daddy, you're back!" sang Kira. "I missed you."

"Do did?" smiled James, lifting Kira up onto his hip.

"Uh hu," nodded Kira.

'Are you okay?' Lily mouthed, stopping suddenly and nearly being ran into by Sirius. James nodded and set Kira down, but she wasn't ready for him to leave without her again to she clung to his leg and stood on his shoe.

"My lord," Cota bowed, saluting James.

James let out a sigh of relief at the sight. His squire looked a little worse for wear, but despite a few injuries he seemed fine. "Cota," James nodded.

They party moved back into the house, James moving slower because Kira was still attached to his leg chanting "Don't ever leave again. Please. Don't EVER leave me again."

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise," said James, smiling down at her.

"Ever?" Kira asked.

"Ever," nodded James. "You ain't getting rid of me, kiddo."

Kira smiled; happy with that answer, and released her father, who reminded her it was way past bedtime. Kira hesitantly went up to bed, leaving Cota, Sirius, Lily and James to talk.

"I have a list of pledges," James explained. "The female death eater's name," he looked to Sirius. "It Bellatrix."

"My family sucks," sighed Sirius. "Course she always was a rotten slut."

"Seems like it, from what I heard the girl is hers," nodded James. "Voldemort spoke to them all, he's getting a little desperate, but his ego is as enormous as ever. I don't think we're equal to them anymore either. For every member we've lost, they've gained a few, though Fabion and Gidion seem to be cursed words among them."

"…James," said Sirius after an exceedingly long silence. "I want to protect you, but with Bellatrix on their side they know where I am. It'd kill me if I let you down so I think… I think you need to switch Secret Keepers."

"T-to who?" James asked, taken aback by this. Yes, Bellatrix was a risk but he'd never though t that Sirius would give up being secret keeper.

"They'd never suspect Peter," Sirius whispered just loudly enough for Lily and James to hear.

-

Lily sobbed into a handkerchief and James sat with his head in his hands, both of them were riddled with agonizing guilt and terrible sadness. Frank had been on the verge of a big discovery, but his owl had been intercepted and-

"It's all our fault," cried Lily. "They were protecting Kira, it's our fault."

"Frank and Alice refused to tell Bellatrix where Kira is," said Dumbledore solemnly. "They fulfilled their duty and that is never a fault."

"Tortured into madness," James whispered. "I'd rather they'd told."

"Let us not disgrace the memory," Dumbledore advised. "My sources tell me that Voldemort wasn't just trying to get an answer, he was setting an example for those he needed information from. I hate to say it, but what better example than one of his enemies."

"They want my daughter, well they're not getting her!" exclaimed Lily. "Not unless they pry her from my cold, dead fingers!"

"How many people have to die for your daughter, Lily?" Dumbledore asked, his tone sharp. "We've all made great sacrifices for that child and received nothing but trouble. The best we can do is bind her power, we should have enough members left to do that, and let them have her. I doubt she'll grow up to be much help to us and how many have to die in the process?"

James heard a rustle above him and looked up, but Kira had already dove back into her room. Harry was playing in the corner and Kira's mind flashed a command to kill him and become safe. Surely they'd like her more if they didn't have a back up child. She ripped the ribbon off the bottom of one of her dresses and crossed over to him, ready for the kill. The kneeled in front of Harry, tossed the ribbon behind him, crossed it in the front and prepared to pull. He looked calmly up at her, confused by the new game, and tears sprinkled down Kira's cheek. She released the ribbon and burst into sobs, enveloping her brother in a hug. She couldn't do it, no matter how much pain she was in she couldn't hurt Harry, not even if it meant a lot of pain for her.

Neville watched with little attention, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Within an hour, Neville's grandmother came to get him, thanking the Potters for watching her son. That was the last time Kira and Harry saw Neville. The rest of the week passed in mourning tears. Cota took Kira to and from school and ballet. James spent more time in his office, and Lily had developed an urgency in her clients, thriving harder than ever to help them. The family was hardly ever together. Kira used her free time to train Candy, Harry was at work with Lilly, James also worked late, and Cota was busy with the start of a new school year.

"Ah, the Knights of Larceny," the preschool teacher greeted as George, Kira, and Fred turned in their multitudes of tickets. "Got a lot of tickets?"

"Yep," said George. "And we already heard that you were changing the tickets tomorrow so we're turning these in."

"Mm hmm," smiled the teacher. "You lot don't miss a thing, do you?"

They exchanged their tickets and marveled at their prizes. The twins had noticed Kira's new independent attitude. She acted as if her parents were on a very long vacation and she was on her own. Everyday she traded a few of her tickets to other kids in exchange for lunch and she was no longer waiting for anyone to pick her up, she put on her hovablades and headed out on her own. She didn't understand the anger towards her parents, but she felt they had betrayed her and figured they didn't want her anyway. Then there was a sadness which brought upon thoughts that if she left then no one else would die. She'd thought about running away and had finally decided to do it.

She packed her backpack and ignored Cota as he apologized and told her he'd be late picking her up. She simply muttered something about getting someone to take her home, and asked if she could take Candy. Cota hesitated, but he hadn't seen her smile in a long time so he agreed and they'd set out for school. Kira was quiet all day and when it came time to go she mounted Candy and said a final good-bye to her two best friends.

"Bye?" Fred questioned. "What do you mean? We're going to see you on Monday."

"Right?" George asked seriously, trotting after Kira as she urged Candy to keep walking. "We'll see you on Monday?" he understood the look in her eyes and was frightened.

"Of course," a light voice replied, making them all jump.

They looked for the source of the voice and saw an older man with twinkling eyes, half-moon spectacles, a long white beard, and a warm smile. Fred and George looked to him in surprise, but Kira simply cast her gaze away and told Candy to go. Dumbledore followed easily, leaving the twins to reluctantly find their mum. Kira kicked her heels into the horse, "Yah!" she urged. Candy picked up her feet into a trot

"I think you're still a little too young to ride home by yourself, Kira," smiled Dumbledore, taking hold of a reign and stopping Candy.

"I'm not going home," growled Kira, trying to pull the reign back.

Dumbledore maintained his smile and tight hold on the reign. "Would you like to talk about this?" he asked. "I know a lovely little shop down on Druselberry, they have the largest assortment of chairs I have ever seen."

Kira abandoned her attempt to pull the reign free, she reached forward, unhooked the bridle and gripped Candy's main. "Yah!" she commanded with a tight squeeze of her thighs. Candy jumped forward and the bridle slipped effortlessly off. She shot off in full gallop with Kira hanging on for dear life and Dumbledore staring after them.

"Talk about it," Kira spat. "Now he wants to talk about it. Ever since he met me he's been saying things behind my back and now he wants to talk! He thinks I'm a monster, doesn't he?"

Candy gave a whinny and galloped on.

"Sure he does," Kira agreed. "He doesn't want to protect me; he wants to make sure Voldemort doesn't get me. Wonder what he'd think if I found Voldemort?"

Again Candy whinnied, loping down the street and around a car.

"That's what I'll do," Kira nodded, feeling a tear run down her face. "I'll go find him and tell him I'll join if he doesn't hurt mommy and daddy. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Candy turned and headed out of the town towards the fields. Kira was silent for a while, but kept glancing over her shoulder. Albus couldn't keep up, she knew that, but her plan seemed to have so many flaws now. Suddenly she was aware that she was wearing her mommy's favorite dress and she didn't have her unicorn bow and her room wasn't clean. It all hadn't mattered this morning but it mattered now. As Candy reached the field, Kira wasn't angry anymore. She felt like everything good in her life was behind her and that she wasn't even mad at her parents she was mad at Dumbledore.

Candy whinnied, and received an answering whinny. A very familiar whinny and then quick hoof beats. Cota raced forward and easily caught up with Kira.

"Do you want to stop and talk or keep going?" he asked simply, smiling a smile that showed he understood.

"Keep going," whimpered Kira. Cota nodded and together they raced on over the hills and past the farmhouses. It was only when they were miles away from anything that Kira stopped. Cota pulled back the reigns and Patrick slid to a stop. He sat there patently and waited until Kira finally looked up at him. Her eyes were full of tears. Cota dismounted and brushed the hair away from Kira's face. He pulled her off the pony and into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Cota shook his head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for," he gave a gentle laugh. "You think you're the first one to just want to get away?"

He'd received an owl from Dumbledore, who had suspected that Kira had listened in during a bad part of one of the meetings. Seeing her now proved that she'd probably heard a lot of meetings.

-

James got home, slithered onto the couch and prepared to die. Then he noticed something odd. One, Fawkeys was waiting for him and there wasn't an order meeting that night, and two Kira wasn't there. He looked to Fawkeys and receives a letter, which read:

Dear James.

We need to talk. Right now your squire is tracking down your daughter, who was trying to run away. Takai may have found a way to communicate with her and we need to talk about binding her power. This is an urgent matter I beg you not to ignore. If I could I would bind the power of Voldemort's daughter instead, but all we have is Kira. I'll come to your house tonight at ten.

Albus Dumbledore.

James reread the letter three times before he completely understood it and bolted to the door. However, he need not go far as Patrick was walking down the path with Cota and Kira on board and Candy in tow. James let out a deep sigh of relief and hurried towards them.

"Lord James," Cota saluted, handing Kira to him.

James had no words to say. He looked into his daughters eyes and knew he had hurt her. He knew they'd gotten off track and he knew each member of his family was suffering beyond the help of Albus.

"Cota, take a night off and send Lily a letter to come home immediately," said James, holding Kira securely in his arms. "We need to have a family meeting."

-

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, rushing into the house and seeing that everyone looked okay.

"We need to talk," said James. "Have a seat."

"Really I should be getting back to work," argued Lily.

"No," James shook his head, making it clear that this wasn't negotiable. "Either we work this out of let Albus give his solution."

Hesitantly, Lily sat down and picked Harry up into her lap. She looked to Cota, who flashed a smile and made her smile back simply by gazing at her with his astounding eyes.

"Recently we have all committed a crime against each other," spoke James, his tone serious. "We ignored each other and for that we were condemned to nearly loose Kira today."

"What?" Lily's head snapped over to Kira so quickly her hair blocked her view and she had to brush it swiftly from her eyes.

"She's alright, but did anyone know she was upset?" James redirected the conversation to its original path. "No, we didn't. Cota, you have been doing nothing except work for the academy. You haven't seen your friends, and you barely come home to sleep at night. Lily, you're doing the same with work, as am I."

"If I'm not busy then I'm thinking of poor Alice, and Frank," Lily defended.

"We all have our excuses," spoke Cota. "But we have to give those up because they're not helping anyone."

"Right," nodded James. "United we stand… that's part of a message on the Zagan Academy walls, yet lately we've forgotten it. No more struggling by ourselves. Every night we will be in this room and we will talk for at least two hours."

"…I'm sorry," whimpered Kira.

"Kiramaku," whispered Cota. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes," nodded James with a laugh. "Thank you for the awakening, but never do that again."

And so they talked. They talked and cried and laughed and then finally they argued until no one had anymore to say. The hours passed like minutes and as the last words flooded the room a strange calm replaced the voices and everyone felt together again. It was as if their talking had beaten down walls and now the room was open and they could finally see each other.

"So now what?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

James looked to the clock, it was five. He stood up and pondered sending Kira out of the room, but he didn't feel that it was right to discuss her without her consent. They could not decide her fate and leave her out of it. James looked out the window where Patrick seemed to be reenacting something for Candy and Gyriph. Dragging his eyes from the escape of the outdoors, James turned to the four pairs of eyes and spoke.

"Now we have less than five hours to decide to bind K-" he stopped and looked to Kira. "Your powers, or not."

"I don't think it's right," said Lily. "She should be allowed the chance to defend herself."

"Forgive me, but I think Kira's special abilities may add too much pressure to her life," Cota proclaimed cautiously.

"You both serve good points," nodded James. "If Kira looses her powers, she's defenseless. However, to keep them is an enormous stress."

Four hours they argued points, keeping things as factual as possible, while minding the fact that Kira was in the room. It would have been easier if she hadn't been there. They could have argued each factor uninhibitedly, but James wanted her to hear both sides as in the end she had to live with the result and therefore it would be up to her to make the choice. In the end they had a pros and cons list, the most important one in Kira's life.

"Pro's," Cota read. "Ability to defend herself. More important to the base so they will not want her hurt. No chance of being hurt by the binding process. Will not have to deal with mental ailments presented by having one's power bound. Better chance of escaping if Voldemort ever got her. Cons. Voldemort could use her power if he ever got her. Takai won't want a powerless angel. No chance of her powers growing beyond her control. That's the basics, right?"

"Seems to be," nodded Lily. "Doesn't do the arguments justice, but those are the main points."

"Right," said James, turning to Kira. "We're not going to vote because that wouldn't be fair and we should all make this decision and agree on it. Do you want to keep your power?"

Kira stared back at him with large eyes full of the fear such a big decision consumed her with. Yet through this something inside her told her that if she lost her powers, Takai would still be after her and she'd have no way to fight him. Noname hadn't had any magic, but Takai still wanted her. Kira thought harder about her choice than any choice before. If she gave up her power then, maybe no one else in the order would have to die. Then again, Fabion and Gidion hadn't been killed because of her. Everything had seemed so much simpler that morning when she'd decided running away was for the best, but now, as tears filled her eyes, she couldn't let them take her power because it was a part of her and she didn't want to go through life feeling like some grandly important part of her was missing. What if with her power went her soul?

There were too many dangers and, though she admitted it was selfish, she wanted to keep her powers. She cried out she was sorry and Cota wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear until the tears stopped. He whispered,

"I will always fight for you. No matter what you chose, I will never leave you to deal with it alone. It would take a hundred men to keep me from you. So whatever you chose, you chose right and no one here will ever, not in a million years, disagree. We love you, Kirameku, and we trust you to know what is best for you."

"I-I-I w-want to k-keep th-them," stuttered Kira, waiting for an uproar. Yet everyone just seemed relieved and they did not lift a finger to quarrel.

"Then that's that," James breathed looking around the room.

"Actually, I agree," smiled Lily. "If she believes so strongly that she can control them then I have no objection."

"Kra!" chimed Harry, clapping his hands and making her smile.

"Alright," grinned James. "Well are we cooking dinner or is it pizza night again?"

"I'll cook dinner," proclaimed Lily, jumping to her feet so as to not watch her children eating pizza for the third times that week.

"I'll help," offered Cota.

Lily stopped and spun around with Harry perched on her hip. "While we're communicating," she began. "Dear, I love you like a second son and you have many extraordinary talents. But, darling, you can't cook."

"Fair enough," laughed Cota as Lily retreated into the kitchen. "Now I'm bored."

"Me too," Kira agreed.

James stopped the conversation right there by flicking on the TV and beholding the blessed sight of a Quidditch match. Both Kira and Cota turned their eyes to the screen, sat down, and shut up. After dinner the news revealed that Voldemort had struck again, five minutes after that news, Sirius showed up. He trudged inside, slumped down on the couch and waved a breathless hello.

"Padfoot," James greeted.

"You heard the news?" Sirius asked.

"Death Eaters killed again," James nodded.

"I saw Snivelous with them," spat Sirius. "He's all chummy with Malfoy."

Cota thought back to the voice he'd heard long ago on the night Zalik had died. Severus Snape was one of the Death Eaters from that night. One he'd forgotten about. Kira awoke from her after-dinner-nap and collapsed onto her poofy chair; her eyes were still puffy from crying.

'Poor thing's not handling this well,' Cota noted. He looked up at the clock, it was eight o'clock. Harry was asleep, but Kira was too burdened to sleep. Kneeling, Cota tapped her on the nose and scooped her into his arms and off the poof.

"Don't worry, Kirakira," he smiled. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You promise?" whimpered Kira, staring up in to Cota's eyes with a heart-breaking stare.

"Of course, honey," James cooed as Cota handed Kira to him. "And we're all here to make sure it is."

"…You won't leave me?" sniffed Kira.

"I'll never leave you," James promised. "When you came here I promised you'd be safe and no one would ever hurt you. I'm sticking to my promise, baby, don't you worry."

"Besides, Remus would go werewolf on anyone that hurt you," Sirius snickered evilly.

"None the less," Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius. "We are NOT trying to go against Albus. He is just doing what he strongly believes to be the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Sirius," Lily shook her head. "We're all just upset about Frank and Alice. Dumbledore has got a good point, but he's just as upset about what happened to them as we are, if not more."

"Agreed," James nodded stoutly.

"Why doesn't Mr. Dumbledore like me?" Kira asked softly.

Everyone was silent, not wanting to answer, nor being able to think up one other than 'he doesn't hate you,' which seemed stupid. Trinidy fluttered in and absorbed the silence.

"Well, just lovely," she said, breaking the silence and making everyone jump. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but enough! This house was one of the remaining havens for joy!"

"Yeah, well," shrugged Sirius. "Joy left a few days ago."

"Be serious," said Trinidy.

"I am," grinned Sirius.

Trinidy turned about-faced and let out a groan. "Your parents had no idea what an irony that name would be."

"Speaking of names," spoke Lily, reminded of something. "To finish Kira's birth certificate she needs a middle name."

"A middle name?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, it's a name that usually only family and close friends know," Cota explained.

"Oh," said Kira.

"…Anastasia," smiled Lilly.

"What?" James questioned.

"The name of a princess," Lily explained. "And she could use multiple nicknames. Stacy, Asia, Tasi-"

"Anna," whispered James. Kira turned towards him and smiled. Everyone always had a nickname for her, but he'd call her Anna because that was what he'd always wanted to call his first daughter. It was a beautiful name. Anna-rose, Annabelle, Anna-Maria… Anastasia.

"I like it," smiled Kira. "And maybe lion can say it," she laughed.

"Anna!" said Harry, grinning and pointing at Kira.

"Perfect," Lily beamed. "Kira, Anastasia, Potter."

"So now it's official?" Sirius asked.

"I'll send in the forms right away," Lily replied, crossing the room.

"Hear that Anna?" James whispered. "You belong to me and Lily. No one else. Forever."

"… Who wants to make a run for it and you all can live at my house?" Prompted Sirius, grinning to prove he was being serious. Everyone gave a laugh, and then began to deeply consider that option. Kira smiled and a knock sounded from the front door.

"Rats," Sirius muttered.

"Well, it was a thought," sighed James. Rising to his feet and crossing to the door.

Battle stations. Cota stood behind James and to the left. Sirius was lower and to the right, Lily stood in front of her children. If by some chance Voldemort attacked, these positions would be the difference between life and death.

"It's alright," said Dumbledore from the other side of the door. So disappeared the Voldemort theory.

James pulled open the door and smiled welcomingly. "Ah, Albus, you're early."

"I apologize," smiled Dumbledore, though no one thought he was even slightly sorry. "Thought it best, you see."

"Come in, Come in," James invited, moving from the doorway. Albus entered the house and his eyes gazed around at the scene. Cota had inched towards Kira and was standing in front of her. Lily smiled as if she thought tonight would be a peaceful and pleasant evening, and Sirius had his arms crossed and looked impatient. Even the fairy seemed on edge, as if everyone had a different argument supporting the same thing ad they were going to put forth that argument until the very end.

The fireplace crackled merrily and happiness seemed to be creeping its way back into the house. Dumbledore showed no sign of letting up as he strode into the living room and was invited by Lily to have a seat, which he took.

"Can I get you anything, Albus?" Lily offered.

"Actually, I'd love a cup of tea," Albus smiled appreciatively.

Lily smiled back in what appeared to be a competition between the two of them. Brightest smile under the circumstances.

James and Sirius entered the room, looking uncomfortable. James was the first to snap out of it, it was his house after all. He set his pace to the dramatic tempo f someone who held lots of energy and thrived for fun. It was a pace that showed no regret and a welcoming for adventure. He flopped easily onto the couch, but did not offer a fake smile. Sirius remained standing, along with Cota, who remained in a respectable pose with his hand behind his back behind and to the left of James. Kira was quiet, as was Harry. Then James spoke and reassured them all.

"Did you manage to catch the game today?" he asked. "I missed the scores and I had quite a bit of gold on it."

Albus was willing to play that game. "No, I missed it as well. Hagrid has been showing me his pumpkin patch and so I missed the match."

"Cota?" James questioned.

"Apologies, my Lord, I had a class," Cota replied.

"…Cannons won. Seven hundred to a thousand," laughed Sirius. "I haven't got important things to get in the way."

"Well, that was my bet," grinned James. "I think I'll buy another house."

"How much did you bet?" Sirius gaped.

"Enough to send Kira through college," James replied simply, examining a button on his cloak. "I had a good feeling."

"Lucky sonuva-…"

"What's a sonuva?" Kira asked.

"…" Sirius didn't say.

"National bird of Gundalay villa," Cota replied without missing a beat.

"Here you are," sand Lily, entering the room with a tray of tea and cakes.

"Thank you," beamed Albus, taking a cup along with everyone else. They sat in silence as Albus sipped his tea and they all gulped it down in unease. When he was finished, Albus set down the cup carefully into its saucer and placed it on the coffee table.

"Now, I came this evening to again discuss the idea of binding Kira's power."

James set the pace and his companions followed. The mood was relaxed and at ease as he spoke. "Understood, yet again I wish to make it clear that we do not want her powers binded."

"She wouldn't have a chance under attack and could never get into Hogwarts," Lily added.

"It's not right to deny someone something they're born with," said Sirius.

"She wants to keep them," stated Cota.

"I understand all that," Dumbledore replied. "However, the best thing for Kira-"

"No one knows what's better for me than my family!" Kira interrupted, shocking everyone, even Kira. "If I loose my powers something bad will happen."

Albus retained his smile and turned his gaze to her. "What bad will happen?"

"… Veronica wrote me and told me that my dreams were true and if I lost my power something bad would happen," Kira explained.

"Veronica?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I wrote her about a dream I had," Kira replied. In her dream her brother was in trouble and she was powerless to do anything as she had no magic.

"And who is Veronica?" Albus requested.

"She goes to that school that Remus showed me," Kira proclaimed.

"Kira, I admire your opinion in this, but bad things happen in this world," said Albus. "Sometimes you need to know when to make a sacrifice for the good of your family."

James was outraged. How dare someone put that pressure on his daughter. Albus made it seem like Kira was the reason for all the death in the Order. He opened his mouth many times to speak, but found no voice.

Kira, however, knew of an answer. "Sometimes you need to know what's in your heart. For it is the only honest thing in the world. It can chase after false dreams, but it can also show you the way and is strongest when the right choice is made. The heart is fragile, but the right decision makes it stronger, and can never break it."

Lily recognized that statement from a cartoon Kira had been watching, but knew to hold her tongue and simply beamed down at her daughter. "The heart wants what it wants," she said.

"I do not wish for more death to come upon us," spoke Dumbledore.

"No one is dead because of Kira!" James spat. "We are all deeply concerned about Fred and Alice, but they went because we need information on possible weapons Voldemort could use! Take Kira's powers and they have to use the daughter, that doesn't mean they won't kill anyone."

"It appears I am outnumbered, among friends," Dumbledore replied, raising his hands into the air. "But think about that for a moment, if you will."

"Albus, we honor and value your opinions with great respect," said James. "But this is our daughter and the only person who has the right to decide what is best is us. We've spent many nights awake thinking about it, but in the end this is our choice."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Kira. He saw the pretty little girl and found no evil in her. Her blond hair was shining and her eyes full of worry. Yet no anger, or hatred resided in her. "So it shall be," he said. "I support your decision."

"Believe us," said James. "It's the right one."

"I believe it," smiled Albus.

-

"Kira!" George greeted, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Hey, you're here!" Fred grinned.

"Course," smiled Kira. "We're making it to the top today, right?"

"Yeah!" the twins chorused.

"Have fun today, Kira," Cota smiled. "Be good…. Don't give me that look…. Fine just be safe…. Reasonably safe?"

"Okay!" Kira chirped, hugging him goodbye.

"Ah, the knights of Larceny," the teacher greeted. "Come on inside, we're finger painting… I suppose I'll have to go over the rules again?"

"Bye, Kirakira," Cota waved mounting Patrick, who was happy as lots of kids were petting him.

As the kids ran inside, Cota took off for the academy. Things were back on track for most of the Potters, but Cota maintained most of his bad habits. He worked too hard and it seemed to James that he was preparing for some sort of final battle. A lot of the riders from 'that night' were often seen with him, helping him improve his skills as a rider. As the grand Halloween party approached, James took to the habit of making it painfully obvious that he wanted Cota to attend.

"What if-"

"It's one night, Coat," James interrupted. "Just one innocent night."

"A lot can happen in one night," Cotta muttered.

"We've heard nothing of plans to attack," James reminded him.

"…I know you wished to keep you and Sirius's decision to appoint Peter as Secret Keeper between you and them, but-"

"No buts, when things calm down we can always switch again, but right now I agree with Sirius," James again interrupted, linking his fingers together. "Who would suspect peter?"

With a sigh, the young squire was forced to accept the answer. "I'll go fill out the report on Toran's mission," he nodded, turning to leave.

With a triumphant laugh, James wielded the report as a trophy. "I did it during my lunch hour," he grinned. "You're going to the party.

-

"Lord James," Cota protested.

"Stop whining, you're going to that part and that is final…. Did I just say that?"

Lily nodded and soft laughter escaped from her throat. Kira was back at the tree with Harry, collecting leaves.

"They look like… fire!" Kira announced to Harry.

"Kra!" Harry replied.

"My name is?"

"Kra!"

"Kira!" Kira shrieked. "Key-rah!"

"Kra!"

"Lion!"

"Come inside you two, it's going to snow."

"Coming Mommy!"

"Stop staring at me, you're going to the party," James sang without looking at Cota. "And I wrote to your friends, Derek's coming to get you."

"But-"

"Stop."

"What ever happened to trust your instinct?" Cota pouted, looking child-like and cute as he did.

"What ever happened to I'm the lord, I know that's best?" James replied, trying to look equally cute and failing. "Merlin, I never thought I'd have to talk a teenager into going to a party."

"Everything will be fine, dear," snickered Lily, patting Cota on the shoulders. "Sirius is stopping by later and you can take Kira out trick-or-treating before you leave for the party."

"Yay!" Kira cheered and bolted up the stairs to get into her costume, even though it was hours before she had to.

Cota sighed, much to the amusement of Lily and James, and gave up the loosing battle.


	62. The End

In this, the final chapter, I would like to start with a poem as will be the custom in the sequel. They appear at the beginning or end of a chapter and you can see where the feeling behind them is in the story. They are either sent and written by fans of the story, or found on the internet. This one is created by a fan and re-written a bit by me, with her permission and approval.

Take one last chance at standing.

While I know the ground is shaking, you have to keep on trying.

So, get up, get up, get up now, girl!

She stands but it's too late.

She's been taken by that traitorous fate.

A figure I have learned to hate.

Haunting my children, as I pray

That it won't steal their lives away.

And now it appears.

While I stand there crying real tears.

And while the ceiling is shaking.

I can't hear anything, but my heart that's breaking!

Death takes her away from me.

I scream that this can't be!

"This can't be!"

NOOOOO!

* * *

Kira stood in front of James, holding his hands as he twirled her around in a circle on the hovablades. She was wearing her Halloween costume, even though she was done Trick-or-treating. Lily had done a marvelous job on the princess dress and had even let Kira wear make-up as well as glitter; anything to lighten the mood. Harry giggled as Kira and James played their dizzy little game. His sister laughed with glee as everything became a blur of joyous familiarity while they all waited for the last of the trick-or-treaters.

Cota had gone/ had been forced to go, to the Halloween gathering for students in his year, being told by James that he didn't need to worry and that they'd seen worse times than these. A loud whinny echoed across the yard and brought Kira's attention out the window; something caught her eye and she turned her hovablades, stopping herself. James stared down at her, confused. Kira walked flippantly to the window and stared out at the horse in the yard. Candy was tied up and throwing a fit,

"Daddy?" Kira asked. "There's someone coming, wearing a robe," she announced, not taking her eyes from the window as she squinted into the darkness. "... I think...I think it's Peter!" Kira smiled and headed for the door. James smiled at her and glanced out the window... he paused and snatched Kira away before she could take another step.

His heart was frozen and panic shot through his nerves. Peter was wearing the cloak of a Death Eater. There was no way it was a Halloween trick, not even Sirius would have thought that to be funny. James's soul leapt in horror and burned with betrayal he did not want to believe.

"Daddy?" Kira looked up at him with confusion in her beautiful eyes. Hesitating for only a fraction of a second, James kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He knew what this meant, even if he did not want to believe it... maybe it was a joke. It might be a joke... but his instinct as a husband and father made him think otherwise. Yet, would Peter...? No, they had been friends forever...Still.

"Listen to me, Kira," he began, staring at his daughter in her gorgeous little costume. "You know that I love you, but I have to tell you the truth. You know the danger you were born into. You know what the uninformed will think of you. Things probably will change tonight, but no matter what happens I want you to find Remus, and Sirius."

"Daddy?" Kira mused, thinking it was some sort of joke.

"Look after your brother and find them, okay?" James pleaded urgently. "Once the sun rises the light may reveal a different future than the one I want for you. Go upstairs into your room and hide. Close your eyes and do not open them no matter what! Cover your ears, despite what you hear, stay silent, stay hidden."

"But-"Kira protested, trying to keep her voice light as if it were another order meeting where he told her NOT to listen in for the five thousandth time.

"Go, now! Don't let anyone see you," James ordered; his eyes grave and his tone sharp.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kira cried, suddenly very afraid and gripping his arms tightly.

"Run!" James demanded, the truth of the event dawning upon his mind. He pushed Kira towards the stairs. She was overtaken by fear, but ran up them and into her room; unsure of what to think. But, she couldn't just hide! Kira opened the trap door and crawled out onto the balcony, crouching low. She saw Harry lying on the couch, her eyes drifted over to James and she ducked lower. Then room made to be hidden and keep her safe, but she couldn't just hide there and wait as her family was in trouble!

'What's going on?' Harry looked up at his sister and waved, Kira waved back, smiling a comforting smile, and then went back into hiding and watching the room as she had done during the Order meetings. Lily entered the room, hearing James's shouts.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

They heard a crash, and Lily and James exchanged horrified glances. He was here, and there was nothing they could do about it. Lily grabbed Harry out of his crib and ran to his room at James's command. She slammed the door and took a gasping, shuddery breath as she lay Harry in his crib and tried to think of some way to get him out of the house and to safety, or at least get someone to come and help them. James held his wand ready, there was no way to stop Voldemort, but he had to try to save his family. He knew many of Voldemort's victims either tried to flee, or attacked all at once. Both actions failed, he knew he'd fail as well, but at least he'd buy his family some time. Voldemort entered the living room and had to dodge an attack.

He had expected that, most of his victims tried to strike him before he could see them, but this one seemed different, more like a warning. Dumbledore was the kind of person to do that, shoot a warning. Was he there? Voldemort produced his wand, and slid around the corner, wand raised. He saw James in attack position, and merely laughed; a dark menacing laugh that seemed to shake the walls. Voldemort cut off his laugh, with the start of an attack. James countered the Dark Lord's attack with one of his own. Voldemort was pushed back a step, and a battle started.

A duel to end all duels, a fight that would forever be remembered as the greatest fight a father had even done in order to defend his family from Voldemort. The Death Eaters waited at the meeting house, waiting for the Dark Mark to shine in the sky; all except one. Peter stood behind the Dark Lord, as he was told to come and prove his loyalty, an ashamed look on his face.

His eyes glanced around the room as the duel raged on, he cowered in the shadows and tried to ignore and forget the look James had given him when he walked in; that sad, betrayed look that was sent ice sliding into his stomach. Peter had never seen that look on James before, and it cut through him; eating away at his very soul. He couldn't bring himself to help Voldemort attack, and for that his master shot nasty comments and glares his way, calling him a coward.

Voldemort fired at the same time James did and their spells locked, fighting a battle their commanders could neither stop, nor help. Voldemort cast his eyes to the photos on the mantle and saw the family picture. His eyes scanned over Kira and he sneered.

"Pretty girl. My daughter will love her new playmate."

"Passing down your evil to your child? Every time I think you couldn't be any lower you pull something to prove me wrong," James growled, knowing that Voldemort was just trying to distract him.

"My daughter, unfortunately, does not wish to be a Death Eater," Voldemort stated, his voice calmer than the situation. It was as if he was talking to a stranger on the street.

"Then why deny the wishes of mine?" James snarled as their spells sparked and hissed, sending fizzes of green and maroon sludge to the floor, burning holed through it.

"_Yours_," Voldemort's tone was mocking as he said this. "Doesn't get a choice; it is her destiny to become mine, that is the reason she was created."

"She will never belong to you!" James's voice was steady and smooth, sending Voldemort's mind through a hurricane of questions. No begging for his life, no pleading, no groveling, no cowering, no hiding, no bargaining, no screaming curses… James was not human! No man faced the Dark Lord as he did, no one! He fought as if he had everything to loose, but his life wasn't high on the list of what he wanted to save.

Voldemort fired a new spell as the two from before finally vanished. James reflected it back to him and Voldemort reflected it back at James in a deadly tennis match. The spell grew in strength with each pass and was soon a volleyball sized concoction of sure peril. James swung his wand like a tennis racket as they both dodged and moved about the room. James had the advantage as he did not have to watch his step, knowing the layout of his home **far** better than the Dark Lord did.

Then James knocked the spell back extremely hard, making Voldemort have to bend over backward to catch it. This gave James time to power up a counter curse. The two spells hit and erupted in an explosion that singed the walls and floors between them. The smoke rose and steam hissed as the two attackers faced each other.

"You're a lot stronger then I thought, but no matter, you will lose," Voldemort sneered, James had been hit in the explosion, his right arm was limp, now was Voldemort's chance.

"If I can give nothing more then my life for my children to have a safe world," James retorted, pausing and making it clear that he was not backing down. "Then I'd gladly give my life," he stared Voldemort straight in the eyes, he was not afraid.

Voldemort readied himself for the killing blow, but another thought crossed his mind. He knew one of his Death Eaters would have loved to make a puppet out of James and if Mr. Potter was a Death Eater, the Squire wouldn't be far behind. So all he'd need to do was kill the son as the wife wasn't much of a threat. Then he'd have the angel and two new Death Eaters.

"Imperio!" Voldemort cast.

James felt his body tremble, but his mind was focused and Voldemort was unable to gain control. He was stronger in soul than that spell was and Voldemort soon knew it and moved to try a new approach. James began to shout a defense curse, but was too late. Voldemort, eyes dark and emotionless, raised his wand and shouted, "CRUCIO!" James took in a quick breath of air as a pain like lightning traveling through his veins and torched everything it touched. Then the world seemed to dissolve in a bright white light and he felt his body hit the floor.

Peter heard a faint gasp and quickly muttered a silencing spell. He pointed his wand at Kira and used the spell just before a scream reached her throat. A silent scream rang through out the house; one only Peter could hear, one that engraved its self in his memory for all eternity. Kira leapt away from the balcony and dove into her room. She couldn't hide anymore, not while her family was in such trouble. It was as if her heart couldn't take standing by and watching.

She flung open her door and ignored the fear pumping through her. Finally reaching the dumbwaiter, Kira lifted herself in and shot down. She rushed to Harry's room and ran over to Lily as the spell wore off. Lily saw Kira with tears streaming down her eyes, and opened her arms to embrace her frightened daughter.

Lily had heard the faint thud on the floor, and she knew what it was, and tears filled her eyes. She saw Kira and knew that Kira had seen everything. Lily held her children close, and calmly spoke an incantation, "Blood to blood, I beg of thee, hold strong the power of family. Heart by heart, soul and wand, straighten our eternal bond. Shield of kin-"

At that moment, Voldemort crashed through the door to the room. Lily finished the spell in a whisper as she stood up, pushing Kira behind her and placing Harry in his crib. Lily begged for him to spare her children, hoping the spell would work and he would not be able to hurt them.

"My dear, I do not wish to kill you. Stand aside and you shall not be harmed," Voldemort stated, not used to the mother basically saying take me instead of my children. He'd encountered a Muggle who'd killer her own baby, trying to keep it silent while she hid.

"Never!" Lily shouted back, keeping one hand on Kira, who'd engaged in her habit of hugging her parent's leg when she was scared, and the other holding her wand. "I'd rather perish then give up my son!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried, causing Lily to drop to her knees and squeeze Kira's shoulder harder than she'd meant to. She screamed.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lilly cried, trying to keep herself in front of her baby, so Voldemort couldn't attack Harry. But the curse was sending quakes through her bones and she felt like she'd break at any moment. Kira saw Lily's condition and climbed up the crib to shield her baby brother. Her pretty outfit blocking sight of Harry as she stood.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…" Voldemort ordered, trying to move her.

Lily pulled herself up, shot out a spell, and Voldemort barely dodged in time.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" Lily sobbed, bringing the Dark Lord's attention back to her.

"Go away," Kira whispered urgently, "Go away, go away!" an icy mist seemed to fill the room and all the occupants shuddered, it was like death itself was greeting them. Voldemort looked back to Kira and Harry.

"Not Harry!" Lily screamed, her terror seemingly gone. "Please…" she paused and stared at him with eyes that shone with tears. "Have mercy," her voice came out in a whisper. "Have mercy!" she said more strongly. Her strength shone through as she stared him straight in the eyes and showed no fear of him. This unnerved the Dark Lord, how could these two parents be unafraid? It did not matter, they'd be dealt with anyway.

Voldemort laughed a malicious, cold, laugh, raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kadavra!" An Erie green light filled the room along with a scream of a desperate mother. Lily felt the curse singe her nerves and her breath caught in her chest. Then she fell, casting final looks to her children, whom where now utterly alone. Her last memory was filled with the high-pitched scream of her daughter.

Harry stared at his mom, then glanced at Voldemort, and then looked over to Kira, wondering, 'who is this man? Where is Daddy? What's wrong with Mommy, why won't she get up?' Kira, filled with a deep desolation and hate for the man who'd laughed as he'd taken her parents, rose to her feet, retaking her mother's place in front of the small crib where Harry lay.

Voldemort looked at her, the princess taking a stand against him, and said, "I've gone through a lot of trouble to get you young lady," he lifted his wand one more time, to kill Harry.

Kira flooded with rage and felt a power in her growing. 'They died saving him!' her mind screamed, feeding fuel to her power. She yelled, "You will not kill my brother! A monster like you can't!"

Voldemort merely smiled, and prepared to fire over her; but this time when he said the spell, the green light filled the room, and so did another. Kira, surrounded by a pure white light coming from her eyes, calmly said, "You will _not _hurt my brother! And you'll _never_ take me."

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted again, pointing his wand at Harry's forehead. An emerald green flash sparked before his wand and he saw the spell change, then it hit the white light and erupted in a bright rainbow glow.

Fear filled the Dark Lord's eyes, and with a massive explosion, every thing was gone. All that remained was Harry, with a small lightning shaped scar, and a very tired Kira, collapsed on the floor. A few seconds passed in silence, until Harry cried. Kira, hearing the baby's cries, opened her eyes and stood on unsure feet. Her eyes went about the room and she quickly peered down into Harry's crib.

He cried in pain and stared up at her. She reached into the crib and took him into her arms. Harry whimpered and tears streamed down his eyes as he clamped them tightly shut. Kira grabbed a cloth diaper and tied it around Harry's head, stopping the bleeding. She panicked and looked to Lily.

"Mo-Mommy," she cried. "Mommy? Wake up!" Yet Lily didn't stir and Kira was reminded of Neville's parents. She placed Harry back in his crib as his eyes closed and he seemed to slip into a light sleep.

Kira stayed silent and her mind went to James. "Daddy!" She gasped. She snatched up Voldemort's wand and then ran down the hall, and into the living room. The house was in flames and Kira ran towards her father. Peter, jumping from around the corner, grabbed her, picking her up from the ground and holding her back.

Kira kicked, but was powerless as he held her off the ground and the wand fell from her grip. "Let me go! Daddy!" she screamed and fought desperately. Peter wrapped his arms around James's daughter as tears fell from his eyes. Kira kicked at Peter.

"No!" She cried, wrenching free from his grip. She kneeled next to James, sobbing. Peter went to grab her again and she crawled into her father's arms.

"K-Kira..." Peter started, finding himself unable to go near James's body as his still open eyes stared up at Peter. Fear. Guilt. Shame. Those emotions blocked him. "Come with me-"

"Go away, y-you-you murderer!" Kira shouted back, not even looking at him. James moaned and his eyes twitched into life.

Peter backed up, not wanting to feel Kira's power and knowing Sirius would be after him. He knew Sirius would not touch him if he had Kira. Sirius would back down if he knew it could mean the life of one of James's children. Peter also knew Voldemort wanted the girl. There was only one other option if they didn't get Kira. "Listen to me. I had no choice-"

"There is ALWAYS a choice! You just have to be brave enough to take it!" Kira cried.

"You don't understand-" Peter tried again, his eyes mindful of James.

"Understand what! I trusted you! Daddy trusted you!" Kira sobbed, quickly losing her strength.

Peter stared down at her. "Listen, you don't know the consequences if you stay here," he argued.

"I don't abandon the people I care about! If it hurts you so bad then why don't you stay and DO something!" Kira retorted, looking over at him with the world's saddest eyes.

James opened his eyes and jerked to shield Kira. Peter looked at him and whispered a silent, "I'm sorry."

James did not reply, he was weak and glowered at Peter with unforgiving eyes. It had been a trick all along! Peter had known what this night would bring and yet he'd seen them just days earlier.

"Why didn't you just go stay with your cult?" James snapped. "After you knew you'd betray me you should have left!"

"They told me to be a spy," Peter justified, though the truth was that he hero-worshiped James and had lied so he could walk where he didn't belong and wait for James to hurt him enough to justify tonight's scenario. But James never did, he was a good friend till the end.

"We would have protected you," James snarled, trying to climb to his feet.

"No!" Peter cried out in fear that made James steam with rage. "No! They- You don't understand!"

"UNDERSTAND!" James roared.

"No," Kira gasped, suddenly very afraid.

"I understand perfectly!" Bellowed James. "You were always out for the biggest, strongest group and now that the order is falling on hard times you've betrayed us! I was your friend, Peter! Or don't you remember!"

"Stay back!" Peter ordered.

"Why?" James growled, his frustrated confusion evident on his face. "Why, Peter? When exactly did you start thinking I'd hurt you?"

"Daddy," Kira shuddered.

"Stay away!" Peter shrieked.

"Please," Kira whimpered.

"Why!" James demanded.

"Don't!" Peter yelped, though James had not even raised his wand to attack.

"Mommy," Kira whispered.

"Tell me!" James ordered.

"Back!" Peter shrieked.

"Won't." Kira whimpered.

"Peter!" James snapped.

"James!"

"Move."

James stopped moving and a loud thunk bellowed from his chest as his heart seemed to explode. He turned to Kira and she sunk to the ground.

"Ignore him," Kira whimpered. "Please, daddy, please! Go help mommy!"

James couldn't breathe as he realized why it was that Peter knew he'd be attacked. He looked up at Peter with eyes no longer angry, but so deeply hurt that tears could not even swell up in them. His mouth hung open and his eyebrows were oddly feeble and seemed to slope downward towards his ears while becoming higher at the front. Confusion. Denial. Shock. And a deep, heart-breaking sorrow that was so great it pained James to his knees. He felt limp and was afraid to run into the room and see her dead.

"Kira," Peter whispered softly.

"Bugger off!" Kira screamed, running to her father.

Peter saw James place his hand on his daughter and his expression towards Peter began filling with an unearthly rage. His fist clenched upon his wand and his eyebrows suddenly strong and twitching.

"Kira," Peter started, hoping to use the child as a shield. "You have to come-"

"No!" she cried. "I'm staying with daddy."

"Peter," James whispered so Kira couldn't hear as he pushed her behind him. "You have taken from me something that cannot be replaced, and in return I'm going to take your life someday. Stay away from my children."

"N-n-no!"

"GET OUT!" James roared and jumped forward to attack.

"Avada Kedavra!" Peter bellowed, pointing Voldemort's wand at James. A wand James hadn't seen or expected. It hit James's spell and filtered through it, leaving a nasty burn on Peter as the wall behind him erupted into flames. James, however, fell to the ground.

"D-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-d-d-y-y-y-y-y-y!" Kira screamed a blood curdling cry of pure terror.

"Th-there!" Peter shrieked at Kira. "If you'd have just come with me I'd have never done that!"

"No-o-o-o-o!" Kira cried, jumping forward towards her father.

Peter hesitated, but James was still moving, if only slightly, and he clutched his wand. Peter yelped and apperated away before James could fire a spell at him. They'd have to go to plan B.

"Kira," James gasped, pain flooding through him, the lack of skill in the spell being the only reason he was still alive.

"Daddy, get up. Please, please, don't leave me all alone!" Kira begged frantically. "Mommy won't get up, Daddy," Kira whimpered. "Harry's hurt, please, get up, please."

"Kira, my daughter, don-don't cry," He paused. "You have to get Harry and yourself out of here-"

"What about you, Daddy?" Kira looked him in the eyes, her fear showing through them like beacons.

James put his hand on the side of her face, trying to convince himself that it would somehow turn out to be okay. Yet how could he let her go? He'd only had her barely two years! How was he supposed to let her go after only two years? How was he supposed to let Harry go after only one?

Kira whimpered, "I don't want to be all alone! I-I'm scared, Daddy."

James was silent for a moment. "Life is a series of events, the better those events the better your life. I've had a great life, dear-"

"Daddy, don't leave me!" Kira begged, gripping his wrist and shivering. "Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I-I'll change I promise! Just please don't leave me! I'm sorry if I was bad-"

"This- is- not- your- fault," James looked up at his daughter with horror filled eyes. She thought this was all her fault. She'd listened during the meetings and she thought this was all her fault. James shook his head. "This is not your fault," he said sternly. "You have NEVER done anything wrong."

"But Mr. Dumbledore said bad things will happen to bad people. That's the way karma works," Kira shook and James felt a sharp twinge in his heart. "Peter wouldn't have… if I had only-"

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people. There's nothing we can do about it…" James took a shuddering breath and knew his time was running short. "I need you to promise me- promise me you'll watch over Harry," he smiled as best he could, though his world was hazy, as if already he was speaking from beyond the grave.

"No, no, don't leave me!" I'm sorry! Please, I'm really, really, sorry!

"Kira, I'm not going to leave you. As long as you and Harry remember me I'll watch over you, but I need to know you'll watch out for each other," James soothed her, wiping her tears away.

"I'll watch over him forever! As long as I'm alive, I'll protect him! I promise you!" Kira promised, feeling her father's time coming to a quick end.

"That-tha-that's MY a-angel," James smiled weakly, staring at his daughter. Her beauty at that moment was amazing. Even as tears glistened on her cheeks and her little dress was covered in blood, she looked like a princess.

There wasn't enough time to tell her what he needed to say. There wasn't enough time to explain death to her. He didn't have time to protect her, he needed more time. It wasn't fair! He just needed more time! It wasn't right that someone could steal his life away without regret. "I love you so much that this doesn't hurt. My love for you is stronger that any evil. You and Harry, never forget that." His words echoed as his hand slowly slipped down his daughter's face.

Kira took hold of his hand, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. Yet when she was about to answer, she heard Lilly's voice, from at the reunion. 'Harry is my son... Kira?... Kira is nothing. Harry is our everything.' She held on to James's hand, shaking.

"Don't die," Kira whispered. "Please!"

"Just pr-prom-promise me you'll kee-keep him sa-safe," James smiled at her as his voice became too hard to force out. Her eyes were full of questions she needed him to answer, but everything was happening too fast! Her father was slipping away and nothing she could do could stop it. Everything was happening too fast! She wanted to ask so many things, but she felt more like she didn't want his last sight of her to be filled with tears.

Kira stayed by his side and no more tears fell, she was past that point of sadness. She had been told that she was powerful and was going to live a long life. However, she wanted nothing more then to break... to stop... to die. She couldn't take the pain of her world crumbling to ash. These people cared so much for her; they cared for her as their daughter, even if she was a lab experiment. Without them...she was lost. She opened her mouth, but James's eyes slowly closed and he escaped his world of suffering, unable to fight death any longer.

Kira sobbed deeply and rose to her feet, she knew they were gone, she felt it. Her heart felt like there was a piece missing. One that she'd never get back. The clock showed only a minute or so had gone by. This was all too fast! She ran down the hall and over to Harry.

'What's going on! What happened to mommy? My head hurts! Kra!'

Kira kneeled down next to him. His eyes met hers and his heart ached when he saw the look on her somber face. He looked to his sister for an explanation.

Only, there was no way Kira could have explained to him about good and evil. No way she could have taught him that sometimes things went wrong. No way of even showing him that you couldn't tell anything about a person merely by their actions, but that you had to use their words AND actions to find their heart, because she herself didn't understand what had happened.

She was waiting for her Mommy and Daddy to get up. They were just resting, they'd get up! So how was she supposed to tell her innocent baby brother, that there was evil in this world that one couldn't stop?

"Mommy and Daddy love us very much," she started. "But, they aren't... they can't... Oh," she was mad at herself as she started to cry, and his bright green little eyes stared up at her. She didn't know how to tell him that they had to wait for James and Lily to get up, like Neville's parents. "Mommy and Daddy… for right now, it's just me and you now Lion; just me and you," She smiled at him as best she could.

'Just me and you?... Just me and you.'

"I-I'm going to get my bag and then come back for you. We'll fill the bag with everything we'll need and can get quickly... then..." Kira didn't know, she just leapt to her feet and ran to get her bag. Harry watched her go and slowly started to drift into a sleep. Safe in the comfort of his home, with his family.

He peered around the room, somehow he knew they were gone… not gone the way Kira had meant… but really gone. Only everything was so confusing and his head is pounding.

He started feeling dizzy and it was hard to stay awake. Kira returned and there was hardly any room away from the fire. The building creaked and moaned, ready to fall.

"I don't know when they're going to wake up," Kira explained. "Remus said this happened to Neville's parents and they'll wake up some day."

Harry looked up at her with tired doubt. Yet, he wanted to believe what she was saying. He wanted to believe they'd be okay and that his parents would wake up and they'd all be a family again. Kira seemed to believe they were still there, still on earth, only asleep. Harry looked around groggily as Kira tried to find a fire free path.

"In fact," Kira spoke again, her voice high pitched with fear. "They'll probably wake up soon." She felt like they were still there, some warmth was inside her, she felt loved so they couldn't be… The fire in the hallway forced them back into Harry's room. Kira held Harry close to her and looked back to their mother, as if she might wake up then and there.

Lily was always kind, loving, gentle, sweet, perfect. Everything Kira and Harry could have hoped for in a mom. Even when she'd hurt Kira that night at the party, Kira could feel nothing but saddened love. No matter what, Kira loved her Mommy and Daddy, no matter what happened. She loved them so much it hurt, but it made her happy.

That was how it was at the Potter house. Love. Happy love, cheerful love, nothing but love. That was something she hoped Voldemort could never take from them. And at that moment, she loved her brother. She tried to get out of the room, but the fire blocked her path. She placed Harry in his crib, wrapping his favorite blanket around him. She traveled back to the blocked hallway, trying to find a way through. Harry cried loudly and Kira looked up as the floor came crashing down upon her.

"AaahhhHH!" She cried, pinned down and barely able to see out. Harry cried louder and she struggled to free herself. Burning embers crashed to the ground and started to grow into flames.

"Kra! Kra!" Harry cried fretfully.

"I'm with you, Lion! Don't worry!" Kira called.

The fire started to leap into the room and she did the only thing she knew to. She reached out and grabbed Harry's crib, the metal burned and she grimaced. Her body glowed in a white light that surrounded the crib, keeping the fire at bay, and making the debris bounce away. As long as she could hold on, Harry would be safe. She held on as tightly as possible until the entire crib was glowing white.

Then Kira felt herself go weak, having used all her power. Her hand fell and she barely pulled it back, just in time, as more of the second floor crashed down with a crackle and a hiss. Kira lay in her trap, unable to move as the minutes ticked by into an hour.

"Hold on Harry! Hold on! Just a bit longer," Kira yelled, struggling not to scream in pain as the heavy frame pushed on her chest. She looked out through the tinny window of her prison and all hope seemed to fade as she was pressed down so hard that she could barely breathe and Harry started to fall asleep as the smoke and heat lulled him towards another world… However, their luck changed as they heard footsteps. Harry opened his eyes. 'Cry!' Kira mentally begged him, 'cry so you'll be heard!'

"Help!" Kira screamed, but her voice stuck in her throat and a sharp sting traveled through her nerves. Kira again tried to scream, but without sound. Her mommy and daddy were there, so she didn't need to worry about someone from the lab finding her, all her thoughts were now focused on being found for the first time in her life she wanted to be found. Harry cried loudly and someone burst through the crumbling wall. The giant man walked through, his eyes searching and locking upon Harry.

"Yes, yes! Get him out of here!" Kira screamed, yet it came out as a whisper. The man picked up the baby and looked around the room. Harry looked at Kira; she nodded and her eyes plead for help as she tried to scream, but there was too much weight on top of her, crushing her. She tried to move the debris, but her hands were burned and unable to get a grip on anything.

"Kra!" Harry cried, looking at her.

Kira nodded, pleading the man to understand.

"It's 'lright lad," The giant man said, heading for the opening. He forced his gaze away from Lily's body and barely held back tears.

"Kra!" Harry cried again, louder. "No! Kra!"

"HELP ME!" Kira screamed, her words coming out in a gasp. "Please! Harry!"

"KIRA!" Harry cried, saying the name as clear as a bell. The man froze and looked down at him in shock. Kira stopped and some of her pain was pushed aside by the surprise.

"He said my name," she smiled, not caring about any of the pain. She wasn't alone. They had each other as long as-

"I got'n orda ta git ya out," The man said as he stepped towards the wall. "So out ya will go."

Harry cried louder and Kira screamed. However, the man didn't hear them over the inferno and quickly carried Harry to safety. Kira stared after them. Hagrid entered one more time; he walked into the room, using an umbrella to douse the flames in the hall. Kira cried in pain as he stepped over her.

'He can't see me!' She realized. Hagrid looked through the house for any chance of survivors; each minute bearing more pain into his big heart. The singe marks from the spell, the burning family portraits. Hagrid blew his nose and tried desperately to be strong as he grabbed a portrait that hadn't been destroyed yet.

"They didn' deserve it," he sniffed, staring at the faces. "You MONSTER!" he roared, knowing Voldemort was gone, but still wanting to curse him. Hagrid glanced around once more for a survivor. He didn't see one and quickly retreated back to Harry as the Muggles arrived, slowly making their way to see what had happened.

A loud rumbling echoed through the house. 'Sirius' Kira begged, recognizing the sound. 'Sirius, please help!' The motorcycle parked and she heard boots hurrying towards them. Hagrid and Sirius exchanged urgent words and Sirius rushed into the house, his eyes shot up to Kira's hiding spot. He tried to head up the stairs, but easily saw that the hallway was engulfed in flames, Kira couldn't be up there and if she was...

"Kira!" He shouted, trying to find her, then his eyes locked onto James and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. He heard Harry's cries and backed out of the house. Hagrid, speaking softly, said:

"It's not yer faul'… nothi' ye coulda done."

Sirius listened to the comforting words as those and more flowed from Hagrid. Then, as Harry cried again, Sirius looked up.

"Is… Is he alright?"

"This little one's never gonna be okay," Hagrid blew his nose into a big handkerchief.

"Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-"

"I can' I got ter orders from Dumbledore," Hagrid shook his head.

"I!" Sirius yelled, "am his godfather! Not Albus Dumbledore!" His rage burned even fiercer than the fire that was engulfing the house.

"He is ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's," Hagrid shook his head sadly.

"I new Albus never truly trusted any of us, but this isn't his choice to make!"

"Do not go against Albus Dumbledore!" Hagrid bellowed. The pure volume of his voice seemed to pierce right through Sirius and he turned swiftly towards the house, almost sure he'd heard a tinny gasp that must have been Kira. If she was in there… no… no one was left but Harry. He turned back to Hagrid and a tear streamed down his cheek. He held out his arms limply and Hagrid hesitantly lowered Harry into Sirius's arms, though he made it clear that it was only for a little bit.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered only to Harry. "But I promise I'll make that… he'll pay. I swear to you. He'll pay for this." He looked up to Hagrid and handed over his godson. "Take my bike… I won't need it anymore," Sirius said in a voice dripping with such deep sadness that it matched the sound of rain. "Go. Now. Before the Muggles come. Get Harry away from here. GO!"

Hagrid knew there was no point in arguing. He'd done all he could for Sirius. He jumped on the bike and was gone. Sirius did not watch the bike go. He stared at the burning inferno that had once been his best friend's home.

"Prongs…" Sirius's voice came out a shuddering moan. Kira watched in horror as a strange darkness came over his eyes and he apperated with a bang like thunder. She stared at the spot he'd disappeared from in silence. Weren't they going to come back? Wasn't anyone going to help her?

"M-mommy," Kira cried. She heard a creak and looked up as a giant, fiery beam fell towards her. "Daddy!" she screamed. 'This can't be!' She took in a quick breath and tried to use her new found power to protect herself, but after only a few moments, it was too weak and she collapsed.

'No!'

End

Seriously.


End file.
